


La Historia Fue

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 166,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Se había perdido en sus pensamientos en la última imagen de la chica en su mente, en el momento en que lo supo, que se había enamorado de Lily Luna Potter ¿qué había hecho? Lo que cualquier Malfoy normal hubiese hecho.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Scorpius Malfoy se perdió en la mirada color olivo. No tenía mucho en la mente en ese momento; sólo el rostro de esa pecosa pelirroja que sonría abiertamente hacía él.

Sabía en qué preciso momento supo que estaba enamorado de ella.

_El cabello ondulado estaba completamente húmedo, aun se podían ver pequeñas gotas en él, sus mejillas estaban rojas, por la vergüenza y por el enojo. —Cálmate, Lils –se burló él, y por primera vez su vista se desvió para observarla enrolada en la toalla, como cuando comenzaron a hablarse hacía un año atrás –dime ¿estás en esos días del mes? –su carcajada_ _resonó aún más en el rostro de la chica que se coloreó más._

_— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Chilló ofendida –pero sí, son esos días._

_—Claro que tienen que ver, Lily –negó –el humor de las chicas es más confuso en esas épocas. _

_—Mi periodo menstrual no tiene nada que ver con mis cambios de humor –espetó –eres muy estúpido para notarlo._

_—Ya, si no son tus días ¿qué es?_

_—Tú, tú siempre alteras mi estado de humor, para fortuna o desgracia, en cualquier sentido, si estoy de buen humor puedes hacerme enfurecer, y viceversa –gruñó y lo golpeó –ahora lárgate. _

Se había quedado quieto, perdido en sus pensamientos, perdido en la última imagen de Lily en su mente, haciéndole tragar fuertemente la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, en ese momento lo supo, que se había enamorado de Lily Luna Potter, y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo ¿qué había hecho? Lo que cualquier Malfoy normal hubiese hecho.

—Los anillos –escuchó a lo lejos –Scorpius, los anillos –sacudió la cabeza y observó a la pelirroja de sus recuerdos sonriendo –los anillos –sonrió divertida –no planeas que nos casemos sin ellos ¿cierto?

—Cierto, aquí están –los sacó de su saco y se los entregó, la pelirroja rodeó su cuello y lo besó en la mejilla con una sonrisa.

Se hizo a un lado, cuando ella se giró hasta su futuro esposo, que le sonrió, el lugar estaba vacío, sólo estaban ellos dos, y él, como siempre, el mejor amigo que cubría las huellas de su mejor amiga.

—Lily Luna Potter, Sebastian Keller, yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Él observó a ese hombre besar a Lily, se habían conocido hacía tres años porque Ted Lupin los había presentado, la química había sido inmediata, aunque fuese la clase de hombre que Scorpius hubiese creído que no sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero estaba ahí, tres años después, viéndola unir su vida a él.

—Ya ¿crees que una boda muggle valga para mis padres? –se burló Lily rodeando el cuello de su esposo, que la tenía en brazos.

—Supongo que sí –se encogió de hombros –siempre podemos volver a casarnos –la besó.

—Bájame –pidió y él obedeció, la pelirroja se aventó a los brazos de su mejor amigo y esparció besos por todo el rostro del rubio, salvo los labios de éste –eres el mejor amigo, gracias por venir aquí.

—Soy tu mejor amigo ¿no es así? –se burló.

—Sin duda gracias por siempre estar con ella, Malfoy –aceptó Sebastian, Scor sonrió enfadado, nunca se habían llevado bien, y Lily lo sabía, tal vez por eso, después de intentar por todos los medios, había decidido no forzar a ninguno a tratarse más de lo necesario.

Los llevó a comer como regalo de bodas, después de eso, Sebastian se iría, porque su jefe Ted Lupin, le había informado que pasarían un largo periodo vigilando una villa mágica donde se presumía que había vestigios de que un mago oscuro quería tomar el poder, así que el escuadrón de Teddy había sido asignado al lugar, y con eso, el nuevo esposo.

—Estoy tan feliz –chilló emocionada Lily sujetando las manos de su esposo –no puedo creer que hiciéramos esto –se mordió el labio.

—Bueno, fue apresurado, pero sin duda quería marcharme sabiendo que eres mi esposa.

—Dejándola viuda si mueres –soltó mordaz Scorpius, haciendo que Lily frunciera el ceño claramente enfadada y le pateara la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Normalmente, la historia hubiese terminado para cualquier hombre enamorado en ese momento en el que ella dio el sí, y él fue demasiado cobarde para declararse en el minuto final, hubiese podido arruinar todo para Lily, cambiar las cosas a su favor, pero no importaba mucho lo que hiciera, ya todo tenía un curso específico, sin embargo, aún no era anciano, y no podía decir: _La historia fue, _porque seguía.

Lily levantó el rostro cuando el rubio le frotó los brazos, le dedicó una sonrisa amigable, algo raro en ese rostro engreído, aristocrático y atractivo, ella le devolvió el gesto y no dijo nada cuando la abrazó, por el contrario, hundió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, olfateando la colonia de Scorpius, siempre le había gustado como olía su amigo, desde que se vio forzada a dejarse abrazar aquella primera vez, era lo único bueno de todo, ahora adoraba permanecer entre los brazos de ese rubio arrogante.


	2. Escape.

La historia de Scorpius Malfoy tenía millones de formas en las que podría comenzar. Un claro ejemplo es que podría comenzar en el momento en el que pisó el andén 9 ¾ para su primer viaje a Hogwarts, de lo fácil que se le hizo alterar a la familia Weasley en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de su hija; el cómo se sintió tan orgulloso de ello, escuchar cómo sería si ella se atrevía a intercambiar palabra con él, la amenaza o consejo también fue para el hijo Potter que ese año iniciaba curso con el heredero Malfoy; podría continuar relatando que al igual que sus padres, la relación entre la tercera generación no comenzó con él pide derecho, lo detestaron, y como eran más maduros que sus padres, su forma de lidiar con Scorpius, exactamente, era ignorarlo, no existía, Scorpius Malfoy, —que era el chico más popular por los chismes baratos de su origen— quedó reducido a nada en medio de la vergüenza.

O simplemente podría iniciar esta historia de cómo en la ceremonia de selección de casas, se siguió el mismo patrón exacto que la de sus respectivos padres, Scorpius, orgullosamente, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, del padre de su padre antes que él, fue directamente a Slytherin, la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts, claro que podría continuar con lo maravilloso que es ser un Slytherin, y de cómo Albus Severus Potter fue seleccionado a Gryffindor, y como Rose Weasley, fue a la misma casa.

También podríamos comenzar contando el momento exacto en el que dejó de seguir patrón exacto de su padre, abuelo, bisabuelo y toda la larga descendencia Malfoy a través del tiempo, podría comenzar ahí, justo ahí, en el momento en el que se dio cuenta, de que Rose Weasley, le gustaba.

Así es, un Malfoy, que era demasiado parecido a su padre, se había enamorado de la chica Weasley, y es que lo peor del mundo no es que fuera una Weasley, una pelirroja pecosa, sino que fuese mestiza.

Otra cosa en la que rompió el patrón, es que no le importaba lo que su larga tradición familiar o la de ella pensara, pero aún tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales pasar.

La primera de todas, llamar su atención, desde ese día de humillación pública en el tren, ella y Potter habían cumplido su palabra y habían pasado todos esos años, ignorándolo, es como si no existiera, sí, aun así, la sabelotodo pelirroja y un tanto arrogante chica, se las había arreglado para volver loco, completa, más bien, insanamente, loco, al único capaz de continuar la descendencia Malfoy.

Pero no, tampoco elegiremos ese momento para iniciar la historia, es demasiado común, y es un Malfoy, es demasiado fabuloso para entrar en lo común, lo cierto es que... Aunque tenga millones de formas de cómo iniciar la historia, toda esa historia, ya fue. Ya pasó.

Así que iniciaré en el momento en el que todo era más fácil, y ni siquiera podría saberlo, no te preocupes si no entiendes, ni siquiera yo sé cómo iniciar, si por lo que ya fue, o por lo que está por ser, así que lo he decidido, comenzaré desde como llegué a éste punto, pero por algo he decidido contártelo, tal vez puedas aclarar un poco la perspectiva de lo que debería y tendría que hacer.

Claro, posiblemente te confunda más, pero es complicado tratar de hacer entender a un Malfoy.

—M—

La vista gris se enfocó por décimo quinta vez en la pelirroja al frente del aula, su cabello rizado y sus ojos azules estaban enfocados en otra persona, por fortuna para el rubio, no era otro más que el primo de la chica, Albus Severus Potter, que sonreía divertido por lo que fuere que ella hubiese dicho en voz baja.

Desvió la mirada hacia la profesora, transformaciones no era su mayor orgullo, en realidad ninguna materia era su mayor orgullo, se giró a observar a la rubia a su lado que sonrió burlona, Audrey McLaggen era su mejor amiga, y por consecuente la única, aunque se paseaba por todo el lugar con un montón de seguidores, no podía llamarlos sus amigos, y la única razón por la que McLaggen era su amiga, es porque se conocieron desde antes incluso de nacer, sus madres eran buenas amigas, así que ellos crecieron juntos, por eso mismo sabía más que nadie que de un tiempo para acá, él no podía quitar los ojos de Rose Weasley. De todas las chicas en el colegio, tuvo que elegir precisamente a la chica más difícil de todo Hogwarts, la hija de Ronald Weasley, que había demostrado muchas veces que no lo toleraba, ni a él ni a su padre, de hecho, a nadie que llevara el apellido Malfoy, y ella no iba por otro camino alejado a ese, ni siquiera le prestaba atención, para bien, o para mal, la primogénita Weasley no sabía que existía, y si lo sabía, fingía bastante bien no saberlo.

—Creo que has elegido bastante mal en quien poner los ojos –se burló Audrey sujetándolo del hombro.

—Tú no vas por mejor camino que yo –frunció el ceño y caminó hasta el gran comedor junto a su amiga, para encontrarse con otros cuantos de sus seguidores, que se unieron a ellos de inmediato.

—Tienes que tener un buen plan para sacar esos deberes –cambió de tema, para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta.

—Lo sé, si tan solo el colegio no fuese necesario –todos rieron.

Se distrajo de la presencia de Rose sólo porque si era muy evidente todos lo notarían, posiblemente ella también y eso no sería tan malo, bueno, sí, lo sería.

Le dio un trago al jugo de calabaza y se levantó apresurado, tenía clases, no es que le interesaran, pero había tomado todas las optativas a las que Weasley se había anotado, tampoco es como si fuesen muchas, sólo tres extras, dejando bastante tiempo libre para terminar los deberes en la biblioteca, lugar donde muy raramente la seguía, porque bueno, era un Malfoy después de todo, si bien le gustaba ella, no podía decir que haría de todo, por seguirla, también tenía un poco de dignidad.

—Está bien que a ti te guste, Scor, pero ¿por qué me has obligado a unirme contigo? –rezongó Audrey.

—Ni creas que estaré solo en tantas clases, tengo que cuidar de mi reputación –contestó acomodándose la túnica.

—Bueno, estás poniendo tus ojos y todo tu empeño en conquistar a Rose Weasley, ambos sabemos que esa reputación bajará bastante ¿no lo has pensado? –se burló la chica.

—No, tengo bastante respeto, lo único que dirán es que siempre me salgo con la mía, y que puedo tener a cualquier chica que quiera, así sea una tan difícil como Rose Weasley.

—Bueno, veamos si ese _bastante respeto _se extiende hasta tu padre, o claro, y al padre de la chica –se burló.

—Cállate, que tú también tienes los ojos bien puestos en un Weasley, coincidentemente es su hermano.

—Sí, bueno ¿has visto a Hugo últimamente? –Sonrió –se ha puesto bastante atractivo, se le han quitado los granos, y vaya.

Los dos rubios entraron al aula, para su sorpresa, la pelirroja no estaba en clase, todavía, pero aunque aún faltaba tiempo, eso no hizo que la mirada de su amiga fuese menos amenazadora.

—Te voy a asesinar, Malfoy –murmuró enfadada.

La clase fue tan aburrida, que se estaban quedando dormidos, por no decir que lo hicieron, para fortuna de ambos, después de eso, tenían práctica de Quidditch, podrían liberar toda la pereza, después de todo, era lo que más les gustaba del colegio, bueno, después de Rose y Hugo Weasley, claro.

—Tienen que recordar que las pruebas para entrar en el equipo serán pronto, y nadie tiene puesto ganado, tal vez sólo la señorita McLaggen –informó Tamara Nott, la capitana –ni siquiera tú, Malfoy, pero agradece a tu padre los obsequios –sonrió socarrona.

—M—

Había pasado una semana completa desde que se había enterado que Rose Weasley había cambiado de materias extras y él estaba atascado en esas, pero no le importó, salirse sería claramente sospechoso, sus ideas respecto a conquistarla se estaban esfumando; pero la iluminación llegó a él, en una maraña de cabellos pelirrojos frente a él.

Había olvidado por completo a la insípida, invisible y sin chiste chica Potter, que por muy pelirroja que fuera, y que por mucha sangre Weasley que llevara en su torrente sanguíneo, no podía igualar a su hermosa y perfecta prima, _Rose Weasley. _

Lily Luna Potter había sido seleccionada para Slytherin; dejando a todo el colegio pasmado, su hermano mayor, era Gryffindor, su hermano mediano, era Gryffindor, toda su familia era de la casa Gryffindor ¿por qué ella era una Slytherin? No le importaba, sin duda tenía más acceso a ella, y si lo pensaba mejor, sería su llegada a la hermosa y perfecta Rose.

Audrey McLaggen le dedicó una mirada preocupada; cuando Malfoy sonrió de manera extraña al ver a la pelirroja que estaba demasiado ensimismada haciendo su prueba para quedar en el equipo, sólo quedaba un puesto de guardián y otro de golpeador; y sabía muy bien que ella no tenía oportunidad, no porque fuese tan mala jugando, sino porque esos puestos, no eran para nada su fuerte.

—Muy bien, chicos, dentro de una semana, McLaggen y yo daremos la lista de quién queda en el equipo, ha sido reñido, por lo tanto tendremos que pensarlo bastante bien, no descarten que haremos una prueba más cuando se haga la selección, ahora regresen a la sala común y descansen.

Scorpius Malfoy siguió a sus compañeros, bromeando sobre lo sencillo que sería volver a quedar en el equipo, al llegar a la sala común, su vista viajó por todos los recién llegados, todos estaban ahí, menos la pequeña de los Potter.

—Ya, dime ¿qué es lo que planeas? –lo encaró Audrey.

—Eres una mala amiga, McLaggen –frunció el ceño –no me has dicho antes que la hija de Potter es Slytherin.

—Por qué estuviste ahí en la ceremonia de selección en el primer año de Lily –contestó sin darle importancia.

—Lily ¿eh? Eso quiere decir que le hablas.

—Lo necesario, no somos amigas, en realidad no tiene amigos desde que Dominique Weasley se cambió a Francia.

—Eso es perfecto; ella será mi entrada a Rose –sonrió guiñándole un ojo –así que ¿no la has visto?

—Se quedó en el campo de Quidditch, practicando.

—Será maravilloso.

—Scorpius, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que para ella ni siquiera existes, estás en el mismo plano que con Rose Weasley.

—Sí, pero esto nos conviene a los dos.

— ¿Qué tienes que ella quiera demasiado como para aceptar ayudarte?

—Su entrada al equipo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Tú no influyes en eso –le recordó la rubia.

—Pero tú sí, y si es mi “amiga” tú podrás hablarle a Hugo Weasley –la sonrisa brillante de Scor convenció a Audrey.

—No suena tan descabellada tu idea, de todas formas, es la primera en la lista de aceptados, pero ella no lo sabe ¿cierto? –ambos sonrieron encantados.

El rubio salió de la sala común, tranquilamente rumbo al campo de Quidditch, para su sorpresa, la pelirroja no estaba ahí; pero tampoco se la había cruzado en el camino, así que era muy improbable que se hubiese marchado, avanzó hasta el cambiador de Slytherin, tendría que estar ahí.

Puso mala cara cuando abrió la puerta y el vapor lo llenó de golpe, provocando un poco de sofocación en él, sacudió la mano, intentando dispersar el humo un poco para que el lugar no se viera extraño; su vista ubicó de inmediato a la pelirroja; tenía el largo cabello pelirrojo mojado, pero la vista del rubio permaneció en todo momento en el rostro pecoso y pálido de la adolescente.

—Necesito hablar contigo –soltó sin tapujos.

—Hablar conmigo ¿de qué? –continuó ella sin rodeos, sin turbarse ni nada, así que no tenía más ventaja que el equipo.

—Quieres quedar en el equipo ¿no es así?

—Confió en que mis habilidades me harán quedar en el equipo, así que no comprendo por qué _necesitemos hablar _de eso.

—Vas en quinto año ¿no es así?

—Deja de dar vueltas al asunto, Malfoy ¿quieres?

—No, es que me sorprende que apenas el año pasado intentaras entrar al equipo, claro que _tus habilidades _no fueron suficientes para darte un lugar.

—Primer cosa; no intenté antes porque no estaba segura de querer jugar para Slytherin, segunda cosa, Tim Crabbe me odiaba, era lógico que no me aceptaría en el equipo, no mientras él fuera el capitán, pero ya salió del colegio –sonrió.

—Bueno, quiero que seas mi mejor amiga –la pelirroja soltó una carcajada demasiado fuerte para el gusto del rubio.

—Tienes que estar jugando respecto a eso.

—No, no estoy jugando, puedo ayudarte a entrar al equipo.

—Claro ¿Cómo por qué harías algo así, Malfoy? –se cruzó de brazos y avanzó un poco hasta él, con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Me gusta tu prima Rose, quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a ella.

—Rose –asintió –sí, ella es hermosa –admitió Lily encogiéndose de hombros –pero en dado caso ¿por qué crees que haría algo así?

—Quieres entrar al equipo o no hubieses hecho prueba ¿por qué quieres entrar?

—Ya te lo dije, no es mi deseo más profundo el jugar para Slytherin.

—Ya, eres una Gryffindor de corazón ¿no es así? Después de cinco años, Slytherin no ha logrado quitar esa idolatración barata que te vendieron en tu familia.

—No estarías muy feliz si hubieses quedado en Gryffindor ¿no es cierto? –el rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Sabes, no mereces ser un Slytherin, pequeña niña pelirroja –negó –los Gryffindor sólo son unos tontos idiotas e impulsivos, que confunden su irreverencia y su falta de compromiso con valentía, en cambio, nosotros, somos inteligentes, decididos, no nos conformamos con poco, vamos por todo, o no vamos –se encogió de hombros –Slytherin es todo lo que tienes ahora, y nos tomas, o nos dejas, sólo ten en cuenta una cosa, para los demás sólo somos arrogantes, fríos y superficiales, pero un verdadero Slytherin, siempre cuidará de tu espalda si eres de los suyos, piénsalo, el equipo, a cambio de que finjas ser mi mejor amiga, sólo quiero acercarme a Rose, lo demás no interesa o, claro, también a su hermano.

— ¿También te gusta Hugo? –se burló.

—Eres más Slytherin de lo que crees, pero no, no me gusta el hermano, sólo lo quiero de mi lado cuando ella y yo comencemos a salir –salió convencido de que Lily le ayudaría a acercarse a Rose.

La mirada esperanzada de Audrey McLaggen lo abordó en cuanto entró a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Ya dime ¿qué dijo?

—Pues no dijo nada, digamos que le di mi propuesta, ella la analizará.

—Scorpius ¿realmente crees que ella aceptará ayudarnos?

—Quiere entrar al equipo, tiene sus propios asuntos inconclusos, creo que piensa que tiene que demostrar algo, no sé y no me importa, pero si eso nos ayuda a conseguir nuestro objetivo, bien.

Los dos rubios guardaron silencio, la pelirroja entró al lugar, su cabello largo y pelirrojo seguía húmedo y un tanto alborotado, pero ni siquiera los observó, avanzó lentamente hasta las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

—Creo que no eres muy bueno conversando –musitó poco confiada.

—Algo me dice que aceptará, no te preocupes, tendrás tu cita con Hugo Weasley más rápido que pronto.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy entró al Gran Comedor al día siguiente, demasiado confiado en sí mismo, como cada mañana, salvo que ese día sería diferente, enfocó de inmediato a la pelirroja Potter, a la que normalmente y por cinco años que había estado en ese lugar, había pasado desapercibida para él; agradecía que tomase la prueba para el equipo, de lo contrario, jamás la hubiese notado, jamás hubiese pensando en ella como un gran y enorme atajo a la pelirroja que realmente valía la pena.

Se sentó junto a ella; tomó lo más cercano y lo puso en su plato, la observó de reojo, tenía el vaso con zumo de calabaza, pero ni siquiera le observó a través de su vista periférica.

—Buenos días, _amiga _–saludó.

Su sonrisa se desdibujó cuando la chica colocó el vaso en la mesa, vacío, mordió su tostada y siguió observando un punto en la mesa, como si ni siquiera lo hubiese notado sentado junto a ella, ni escuchado el saludo.

—Que ruda –frunció el ceño.

—Hola chicos –soltó Audrey sentándose junto a Scorpius, dejándolo entre ella y Lily.

—_Nuestra nueva amiga, _parece que está de malas –se encogió de hombros.

—Deja de molestarla, puedes ser enfadoso a veces –argumentó la rubia robando cosas del plato del rubio.

—Hay suficiente comida en la mesa, como para que robes de mi plato, McLaggen.

—Cállate –sentenció –tu robas mis deberes y nadie te dice nada, ni siquiera los profesores.

—Es por mi encanto ¿verdad, Weas, Potter?

Lily Potter dejó la tostada a un poco menos de la mitad sobre su plato, se sacudió las manos y se levantó, tomó sus cosas y salió del Gran Comedor sin dirigirles una sola palabra.

—Creo que su respuesta ha sido un gran “No te presentaré a mis primos” –hizo puchero Audrey.

—Pues habla con Tamara.

—No le voy a decir que estoy chantajeándola para que me presente a Hugo –frunció el ceño.

—Esa pesada es nuestra única oportunidad, Audrey –soltó enfadado.

—Claro que no ¿no has notado que ni siquiera se habla con su hermano? ¿Qué te hace pensar que su relación con los hijos de Ron Weasley es mejor? –Scorpius hizo una mueca enfadada, no se había detenido a pensar en ese detalle.

—Es su prima, al final de cuentas.

—Y quedó en Slytherin –le recordó, haciendo que el rubio frunciera más el ceño.

Su día fue un tanto desesperante, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, como convencer a esa tonta pelirroja Potter que le presentara a su prima y de paso a su primo, necesitaba a como diera lugar, acercarse a Rose Weasley.

Avanzó entre los terrenos del castillo, buscando a la hija menor de los Potter, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, aunque no iba a darse por vencido, tendría que llegar el momento en que apareciera en el Gran Comedor o en la Sala Común.

—Sigues sin encontrarla ¿cierto? –Se burló Audrey –te tengo peores noticias, Tamara no se prestó para el juego.

—Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que le diga que sí quedó en el equipo ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Scorpius Malfoy se levantó furioso cuando vio a la pelirroja entrar a la Sala Común, tenía aún el uniforme, su cabello estaba sujeto porque no lo tenía sobre la cara, pero a eso a Scorpius no le importó, porque ni siquiera notó que el uniforme le quedaba un poco flojo, y que sus ojeras eran grandes, simplemente, no prestó atención a nada de lo que pasaba por la persona de Lily.

—Te he estado buscando, la forma en la que nos ignoraste a Audrey y a mí no es la de una persona…

La chica elevó una ceja y le observó, como diciéndole que no tenía permiso de dirigirle la palabra.

—Así que…

—Jamás te dije que aceptaría, ni el trato, ni pensarlo, no voy a ayudarte a conquistar a mi prima Rose, porque lo pensé bien, y no quiero entrar al equipo –lo esquivó.

—Está bien, no te necesito para conquistar a Rose.

—Te felicito –levantó el pulgar en señal de ánimo.

—Pero si me ayudas, podría hacer lo que quieras que haga por ti.

La pelirroja se detuvo y giró hasta él, volviendo en sus pasos, haciendo que Malfoy sonriera.

—No voy a ayudarte, porque ni haciéndolo, podrías concederme el que me dejes en paz ¿o sí? –se alejó sin darle importancia.


	3. Una Slytherin en la Familia.

Lily Luna Potter se dejó caer en la cama, suspiró agobiada, lo que le faltaba era tener a Malfoy molestándola, si pudiese hacer que Rose se fijara en él y así la dejara en paz, sin duda lo haría, pero ni siquiera le hablaba a ella, desde que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin, Rose Weasley se había comenzado a comportar cortante con ella, menos cuando estaban en presencia de los adultos, esa era la razón por la cual Lily se sentía mal por sentirse bien siendo una Slytherin, era la primera de los Potter en ir a una casa diferente, y en lugar de estarlo disfrutando, tenía que esconderse para poder demostrar que no tenía problema alguno por ser una serpiente, como la llamaba con cariño su hermano James, que era el único que aunque sí sorprendido, no le molestaba el hecho de que fuese la primera en ir a una casa diferente, estaba feliz por ella, porque eso demostraba que era una chica capaz, sobresaliente y diferente.

Se quedó dormida rápido, tuvo un sueño extraño, pero no le prestó atención, sobretodo porque nada de eso le llamaba la atención.

Despertó aburrida, harta y con ganas de que el viernes llegara para poder deslindarse de los asuntos de las clases, tal vez por esa razón había decidido entrar al equipo de Quidditch, una porque después de la plática con su padre antes de volver al colegio, la había alentado a sobresalir en todo aquello que le gustara, y que ignorara a su hermano y a su prima si una rivalidad tonta entre casas los separaba, que ella disfrutara de su estadía en el colegio.

No disfrutaba mucho, Dominique, su prima favorita, y una orgullosa Ravenclaw, se había mudado con sus padres y hermano a Francia, y se había cambiado de colegio, dejándola sola, porque jamás se había molestado en hacer más amigos que ella.

Intentó rehuir cuando se topó con Scorpius Malfoy esperando a Audrey fuera del Gran Comedor, pero mejor intentó ir a desayunar algo e ignorarlo como siempre lo había hecho, no le interesaba ni una amistad falsa con ese arrogante y prepotente alumno, que para sus colmos era uno de los Prefectos.

—Buenos días Potter –sonrió encantado.

Lily pasó junto a él sin prestarle atención, a pesar de que había dormido bastante, tenía ojeras y seguía sintiéndose cansada, pero Malfoy no dijo nada sobre su aspecto, así que por eso se detuvo cuando volvió a decir su apellido.

—Olvidé decirte que si no quieres ser mi amiga está bien –sonrió.

—Qué bueno que lo entendiste rápido –se giró para seguir su camino.

—También olvidé decirte que tienes detención por un mes –el rubio le sonrió burlón cuando se giró de nuevo a observarlo.

—Es una broma –soltó.

—No, para nada, ayer volviste a la Sala Común después de las horas permitidas, lo cual indica que rompiste las reglas, _estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de las noche, _así que agradece que sólo ha sido un mes y no te he enviado a hacer tareas forzosas.

—Con tareas forzosas te refieres a que te presente a mi prima Rose ¿cierto? –el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Ha sido tu sugerencia, no la mía, Potter.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, la mirada de Malfoy jamás abandonó su rostro, no le juzgo por el aspecto, no la insulto, tal vez era un poco más maduro que ella y toda la tercera generación de Weasley o Potter, suspiró, sería honesta con él, así, se daría por vencido en intentar ser su amigo, ya sabiendo que Rose no la toleraba, y que no le hablaba, podría seguir su camino.

—Bien –tomó la nota que le extendió.

—Después de clases –sonrió y se alejó.

Lily entró al lugar, se sentó, sola como siempre y comenzó a desayunar, distrayéndose mientras leía el Profeta, con más especificación, las notas de su madre, no importaba, eran sus favoritas, así los demás dijeran que la razón es porque las escribía Ginny Potter, era mentira, la razón era porque su madre tenía talento, porque siempre lo había tenido, incluso antes de que Lily naciera.

—M—

Lily entró al aula, donde extrañamente no era la única en estar, pensó que Malfoy tenía una excusa para que aceptara ser el vínculo que lo uniera con Rose, pero no, había cerca de cinco alumnos más.

—Bien, ha llegado la última, ahora hagan sus deberes –soltó y se giró, ignorándolos deliberadamente, el aula se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que sólo quedaron los dos.

—Debes saber que mi prima no me tolera –informó haciendo que Scorpius levantara la vista de los pergaminos hasta ella.

—No te he preguntado cómo te llevas con tu familia –soltó.

—Ya lo sé, pero algo me dice que no te detendrás hasta que acepte ser tu amiga falsa y te presente a mi prima y su hermano, pero de una vez te lo digo, no pierdas el tiempo, Rose y yo no somos buenas amigas, tampoco buenas primas.

—Como siempre hablas bien de ella, pensé que eran inseparables.

—Sobre todo porque siempre estamos juntas ¿cierto? –Puso los ojos en blanco –es en serio, ahora déjame en paz, no puedo y no quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme?

—Honestamente, me dan igual tus problemas de amor, Malfoy, no estoy interesada en hacerla de Celestina, mejor dile a McLaggen que te ayude.

—En realidad, a Audrey le gusta tu primo Hugo.

—Oh, por eso el interés –negó –creo que con ella puedo ser más condescendiente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Por qué me llevo bien con él, además es una chica, y tenemos que ayudarnos entre chicas.

—Eso es injusto, deberías unirte a Rose y ayudarla a salir conmigo porque… soy un gran partido.

—A ella no le interesa un gran partido, Malfoy, bájate de esa nube.

Lily tomó sus cosas y salió del aula, avanzó hasta el campo de Quidditch, podía jurar que ahí encontraría a Hugo, que era quien siempre le ayudaba a practicar, y que había insistido en que debería entrar al equipo de Slytherin, para tener un buen contrincante.

Notó una melena rubia a lo lejos, así que pudo deducir que era Audrey McLaggen y contrario de lo que Hugo pensaba, no era alguien robándole sus técnicas, sino más bien una admiradora secreta.

—Hola –lo saludó.

—Vaya que cara –la sujetó de la mejilla –la estás pasando muy mal sin Dom ¿cierto?

—Totalmente –admitió.

— ¿Quieres que me cambie de casa para que sonrías? –le jaló las mejillas, haciendo que una mueca extraña se dibujara en el rostro de la pecosa pelirroja.

—Quiero que me hagas un enorme favor y seré feliz.

—Dime –accedió de inmediato.

—Scorpius Malfoy me ha estado molestando…

—Quieres que le patee las snitches –Lily soltó una carcajada divertida, logrando que su primo sonriera y le rodera el cuello.

—Sería bueno, pero no, su amiga ¿la conoces?

—Tiene un círculo grande de amigos ese tipo.

—Audrey McLaggen.

—Ya, Lily, antes que nada, soy un caballero, y no golpeó mujeres.

—Le gustas –soltó.

—Ya me interesa el tema, estoy a tu sintonía –le guiñó un ojo.

—Él, Malfoy, quiere que te la presente, tienes que conocerla, juega Quidditch.

—Desde luego que la conozco, es la mejor cazadora que he visto, incluso mejor que las de Gryffindor –bajó la voz en casi un susurro –pero no les digas a nadie que lo dije.

—Soy Slytherin, si lo dijera de todos modos pensarían que lo inventé.

—Cierto, pero ¿qué tal te fue en la prueba? –sonrió.

—Nada bien, Malfoy intentó sobornarme con entrar al equipo, si yo te presentaba con Audrey.

—Acepta –asintió –preséntame a la chica, el trato no fue que me casara con ella ¿o sí?

—Tienes que tener una cita con ella.

—No interesa, mientras no me vendieras como mercancía y tenga que cumplir mi deber para con ella y casarme para salvar su honor, estaré bien –sonrió.

—Eres demasiado bueno para Gryffindor –lo abrazó.

—Y tú demasiado astuta, sin duda eres una Slytherin.

—Te quiero, Huguín.

—Yo a ti, candelabro cochambroso.

—Bien ¿cuándo quieres que te la presente? –interrogó.

—Hogsmeade –la despeinó –este fin de semana, ahora, vamos, necesito entrenarte para que entres a ese equipucho de debiluchos.

Lily robó la escoba de su primo y se elevó en el aire antes de que la alcanzara a detener, en menos de un minuto, Hugo Weasley la estaba persiguiendo, haciéndole reír a carcajadas, hacía mucho tiempo que Lily Luna Potter no se sentía tan libre de reír.

—Voy a atraparte, robadora de escobas –gritó divertido.

—Alcánzame si puedes, anciano –gritó divertida.

No la alcanzó, por más que lo intentó, Lily era más rápida en la escoba que él, pero Hugo era Guardián, como su padre, así que no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser más rápido que ella, pero si era como una dragona cuidando de sus huevos cuando de proteger los aros se trataba.

—Bien, ahora sigue lo que todo jugador odia, vamos.

El pelirrojo agarró la muñeca de su prima y comenzó a jalarla para que corriera junto con él, Lily no tenía buena condición, mejor dicho, no estaba en una condición óptima para correr, había pasado mucho tiempo compadeciéndose y siendo una apática total, en lugar de disfrutar su casa, a sus compañeros, sin querer hacer amigos.

Posiblemente podía intentar hacerse amiga de Audrey McLaggen, si no quería ser amiga de Malfoy, podía hacerse amiga de la posible conquista amorosa de su primo varón favorito.

—De aquí directo a la enfermería –se burló Hugo cuando la pelirroja se dejó caer en el pasto, con la respiración agitada por las tres vueltas que habían dado al campo de Quidditch.

—Al menos aguanté tres –chilló sin aire.

—Debilucha, tenías que ser Slytherin –rió y se alejó corriendo.

Avanzó muerta de cansancio, Hugo la había llevado cargando desde el campo de Quidditch hasta el castillo, pero la había dejado lo más alejada de las mazmorras, así que avanzó lentamente, como si sus pies fuesen lo más pesado del mundo.

Se detuvo en la entrada cuando Scorpius Malfoy apareció, la observó directamente a los ojos, no tenía ni idea de porqué lo hacía, tal vez porque quería intimidarla, pero ella había quedado en Slytherin por una razón, no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácil, al menos con los extraños.

—Gracias por evitar otro mes de detención, Potter –informó en un tono tan natural que sin duda la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana.

—Eso ciertamente, es un error, es un colegio, hay reglas, y tu padre no está aquí para solucionarte las cosas con sólo una cara de lechuza –Lily sonrió.

—Creo que estamos confundiendo los papeles, Malfoy, al que le vienen a solucionar las cosas cada dos días es a ti.

—Eso significa que mi padre me quiere más que a ti, supongo –avanzó hasta ella –ya, en serio dime ¿por qué te comportas tan a la defensiva?

— ¿Por qué de la nada te interesa?

—Eres mi mejor amiga –contestó como si nada.

—Claro, ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy.

—Sólo acepta ayudarme, pelirroja.

—Primero, no me llames pelirroja, segundo, ya te lo dije, Rose y yo, no somos las mejores primas.

—Yo no quiero que sean las mejores primas, Potter, me conformo con que piensen que somos amigos, coinciden en muchas ocasiones, puedo hacer bien mi trabajo, es sólo que ella es demasiado ciega.

—O tiene buen gusto –sugirió Lily.

—Si tuviera buen gusto, ya sería mi novia.

—O el nuevo fantasma de Gryffindor.

—Seguirás atacándome así, graciosa.

—Mira, hice algo bueno por ti y tu amiga.

— ¿En serio? –sonó interesado.

—Voy a presentarle a mi primo porque –levantó la mano, interrumpiendo la protesta –como ya lo dije, me llevo mejor con él, y a él no le interesa que sea una serpiente.

—Eres una Slytherin de closet entonces –sonrió burlón.

—No creo que sea correcta esa expresión.

—Admito que me hubiese gustado ver la cara de tu padre cuando quedaste en Slytherin.

—A él no le interesa en qué casa quedara.

—No, ya de seguro dijo ¡Qué felicidad, tenemos a una Slytherin en la familia! –bromeó juntando las manos y poniendo cara rara.

—Eres un idiota.

—Soy Malfoy ¿no es lo que dicen?

—No me interesa, Malfoy, déjame pasar.

—Estás castigada, es mejor que me acompañes a dar mis rondas, algo me dice que no quieres llegar a dormir ¿o sí?

—En realidad mataría por eso.

—Mala suerte, sígueme.

Lily esperó a que él pasara junto a su lado, para poder dirigirse a la Sala Común, pero él la sujetó de la gorra de la túnica y le arrastró unos cuantos pasos hasta que lo siguió sin necesidad de ser jalada.

Caminó callada, sin ganas de hablar, porque ella y Malfoy no tenían absolutamente nada que hablar, no tenían nada en común ¿de qué podía ir su charla? De Rose, prefería no darle informes personales de su prima a ese loco, o ella se pondría como una leona.

—Sonríes, debes estar pensando en cómo sería mi caída si me arrojaras desde aquí ¿no?

—Olvidé que estabas aquí –admitió ignorándolo.

Jamás se le había ocurrido ir a la torre de astronomía a esas horas de la noche, el aire era un tanto frío, le gustaba la sensación de sus cabellos moviéndose con el viento, era de lo que más disfrutaba de volar.

—En realidad tienes un lugar en el equipo según por lo que Tamara ha dicho –argumentó Scorpius –pero realmente me interesa tu ayuda; Rose es la única chica que me interesa.

—Ella es hermosa, inteligente y divertida –admitió con una sonrisa, recargándose en la baranda y dejando que el viento agitara su túnica, su cabello –no puedo culparte por fijarte en ella, pero no creo que se fije en ti.

—Es algo que puedes decir tú, todo el mundo puede pensar lo que quiera de mí –Lily volteó a verlo, tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba a otro lado –pero no estoy haciendo esto por capricho ¿bien? Yo no me arriesgaría a la furia de mi familia sólo por molestarlos, me gusta tu prima, mucho, y en serio.

—Yo no le temería a la furia de tu familia, lo haría a la de mi tío Ron –suspiró.

—Sólo vamos a fingir ser amigos, no voy a molestarte, frente a los demás debemos parecerlo, cuando nos alejemos, cada quién por su lado.

—Pero querrás ir a mi casa.

—No creo que quieras ir con Rose a la mía.

—Todo esto implica tolerarte y no te ofendas, pero no eres la clase de personas que me agrada, con la que me gustaría tener una amistad, ni siquiera un trato cordial, Malfoy

—Lo sé, y te comprendo, estamos igual, Potter, no me interesas, incluso no recordaba que existías hasta que te vi haciendo la prueba para el equipo.

Lily sonrió, le agradaba no ser el centro de atención, le agradaba saber que no existía para alguien como Malfoy, porque era algo que realmente no le importaba.

—Lo intentaré, ayudarte, digo –él sonrió.

—Gracias, Potter.

—No te hagas ilusiones, sólo intentaré romper el hielo que hay entre ustedes, y prométeme por lo que más quieras, que dejarás de molestarme, en cuanto exista una conversación de más de dos minutos entre ustedes, estaré libre de ti y tú amiga ¿bien?

—Es un trato –estiró la mano y Lily la estrechó.

—Yo sé que no puedo pedir más, pero si vas a fingir ser mi amiga, por favor, al menos haz que piensen que te gusta ser Slytherin.

—Me gusta ser Slytherin –se encogió de hombros la chica.

—No se nota.

—No me interesa.

—Si no te interesara, lo gritarías a los cuatro vientos.

—Claro que no lo haré.

—Lo haré por ti en ese caso –le guiñó un ojo -¡A Lily Potter le gusta ser una tonta serpiente! –su voz resonó fuertemente, la observó sonriente y le hizo un ademán de que era su turno.

— ¡Me encanta ser Slytherin! –gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron, al mismo tiempo que el viento soplaba aún más, llevando sus palabras a todos lados, rompiendo el secreto de lo mucho que le gustaba ser parte de esa casa, liberándola de la culpa –te toca gritar algo que ocultas –lo retó.

— ¡Me encanta Rose Weasley! –gritó fuerte y claro.

Lily sonrió, sí que no le daba pena decirlo, así que suponía que realmente debía gustarle, de lo contrario, no lo gritaría, tampoco insistiría tanto porque se la presentara.

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando de lo bueno que era ser un Slytherin, nunca se había detenido a hacer amigos de su propia casa, siempre estaba junto con Dom, o con Hugo, pero nadie más, su madre le había dicho que debería hacer amigos cuando volviera, y así lo decidió, buscaría amigos en Slytherin, fingiría ser amiga del príncipe heredero, y mientras tanto, haría buenos amigos, estaba decidida, más valía tarde que nunca, había dicho James.

—M—

Lily se puso su suéter, era fin de semana y tenía que ir con Audrey McLaggen a Hogsmeade, para presentarle a Hugo y poder deshacerse de esa carga.

—Qué guapa –sonrió Scorpius al ver a la rubia, llevaba vestido blanco que llegaba a mitad del muslo, con una chaqueta verde, y unas botas cafés que acompañaban el atuendo, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, llegándole casi a la cintura.

—Dime la verdad ¿crees que le guste el atuendo a tu primo, o tengo que ir a cambiarme?

—Si no le gustas es un idiota –aseguró el rubio.

—Tú siempre tan encantador, pero no te pregunté a ti, le pregunté a ella, que sabe lo que le gusta a su primo.

—Yo soy un chico y…

—No eres Hugo –lo cortó.

—Sí, y lo agradezco, me gustaría mi hermana de ser él.

—Se nos hará tarde –interrumpió la pelirroja.

—Irás así –elevó una ceja la rubia.

—Sí –contestó enfadada –la que irá a ver a un chico eres tú, yo sólo te lo presentaré, a menos que no quieras y yo pueda regresar y holgazanear…

—Vámonos ahora mismo –negó y avanzó.

—Sé un poco paciente, es una gran chica.

—Sí, en el fondo ¿cierto?

—Amargada –bromeó Scor y avanzó junto a ella.

—Tú no venías.

—Somos los mejores amigos, ese era el trato.

—Pero no irás.

— ¿Por qué no? –soltó intrigado.

—Hugo no se prestará si vas.

—Quédate aquí, Scorpius, ya será tu turno –gruñó Audrey y abrazó el brazo de Lily, llevándola consigo.

Lily avanzó junto con la rubia, nadie parecía prestarles mucha atención, y lo agradeció, se sentía tan extraña ir caminando de esa forma con una chica que no era su prima Dominique.

—Gracias por hacer esto, y créeme, jamás me hubiese prestado al juego de chantajearte si tuviese forma de acercarme a él yo sola.

—No agradezcas, terminaré con esto rápido.

—En serio crees que Rose le hará caso ¿no? –sonrió.

— ¿Es que tú no? –frunció el ceño.

—Ambas conocemos a los nuestros, tú conoces bien a tu prima, yo conozco muy bien a mi amigo, las dos sabemos que es más que imposible, y hasta yo dudo que seas capaz de hacer milagros.

—Gracias –frunció el ceño.

—Voy a ser honesta contigo, Lily, espero que no te enamores de Scorpius mientras ésta farsa dura, porque a él realmente le gusta tu prima.

—No pensaba hacerlo –contestó enfadada.

—Él es encantador, divertido, guapo y perfecto, si tú quieres, pero creo que has notado que no tiene ojos para nadie más, su vista no se escurre por las otras mujeres, ni como lucen, creo que podrías danzar desnuda y él jamás lo notaría, su mirada siempre está en la tuya, y no se burla de tu aspecto, porque ni siquiera lo nota.

—Audrey, en serio, no hace falta que hagas esta amenaza, no me fijaré en tu amigo, no me enamoraré ni nada, sólo quiero ayudarlo y liberarme de esta amistad forzada.

—Él puede llegar a sorprenderte de una grata manera.

—Los términos están claros, ni él quiere ser mi amigo, ni yo quiero ser su amiga, pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que la mejor forma de deshacerme rápido de él es dándole lo que quiere, y eso, es un acercamiento a Rose, cuando vea que a los dos nos enviará a Tombuctú dejará de molestar, y seré feliz de nuevo.

—En eso tienes total razón, ahora, ¿crees que tu primo me rechace?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino hasta Hogsmeade, avanzaron hasta donde Hugo le había dicho, y sí, su cabellera roja fue lo primero que ambas distinguieron.

—Lily –se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó.

—Hugo –sonrió –no pensé encontrarte aquí.

—No tenía mucho que hacer –le guiñó un ojo.

—Son los peores actores que he visto en mi vida –soltó la rubia y se alejó de Lily.

—Nos descubrió muy rápido –se burló él –ni siquiera llegamos a la presentación –se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Hugo! –las dos mujeres inclinaron la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba la voz femenina.

—No, por favor, no –gruñó, girándose y sonriendo –Lena.

—Hola, Hugo –sonrió encandilada la chica de cuarto año de Ravenclaw.

—Hola –sonrió incómodo.

—Me preguntaba si no estabas ocupado para…

—De hecho lo estoy –pasó su brazo por el cuello de la rubia –te presento a Audrey –la observó de reojo.

—Audrey –confirmó ella.

—Sí, Audrey –sonrió él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es una Slytherin –gruñó Lena.

—Tengo una Slytherin en la familia –señaló a Lily –una más no vendría mal, y menos si es amiga de mi prima ¿cierto? –acercó más a Audrey a él, haciendo que cerrara los ojos, inhalando su colonia.

—Podemos ir los cuatro –sugirió la castaña Ravenclaw.

—No creo que sea posible –la voz de Scorpius Malfoy los hizo girar sorprendidos.

—Sí, no es posible, yo iré con Audrey a beber algo –contestó Hugo.

—Y yo y mi mejor amiga iremos a molestar a Gryffindor que no sean de su familia.

Lily fingió una sonrisa cuando Scorpius siguió el ejemplo de Hugo y rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja, acercándola demasiado a él, el aroma del rubio golpeó en sus fosas nasales de manera agresiva, para su desgracia, olía demasiado bien.

—Te veré en el colegio en ese caso, Hugo.

El abrazo de Malfoy se aflojó de inmediato cuando la otra chica se alejó, Lily notó que sólo había sido para mostrar un punto, y era _“Aléjate de la cita de mi amiga Audrey”. _

—Ahora, si no les molesta, ella y yo iremos a beber algo… solos.

—No la regreses demasiado ebria –advirtió Scorpius.

—Te lo agradezco pero no eres mi papá, nos veremos después chicos –se alejó con Hugo mientras sacudía la mano acompañando el saludo de despedida con una sonrisa brillante.

Lily esperó hasta que la pareja rubia y pelirroja se desaparecieron, giró y emprendió su camino hasta el castillo, sin ser detenida por Scorpius, entendía bastante bien el hecho de que no lo quería molestándole.

Aprovechó ese día para hacer sus deberes, no podía darse el lujo de ser una desobediente, no quería llamar la atención de los profesores y por ende, la de sus padres; quería seguir sintiéndose miserablemente sola, hasta que tocara fondo, y después, resurgir de sus cenizas como un buen fénix.

Cerró el libro de pociones, se recargó en la silla de la biblioteca y observó a su hermano entrar riendo con Rose ¿dónde estaba Scorpius cuando era necesario?

—Supongo que no saldrás con él ¿o sí?

—Sólo es una cita, Albus, ya ni Hugo se pone tan celoso.

—Porque él está en sus asuntos, eres mi prima y aparte mi mejor amiga, creo que tengo el derecho de ponerme sobreprotector.

—Sobreprotege a tu hermana –se burló Rose.

—Sí, no estoy muy seguro si me molesta que la cortejen, nadie lo ha hecho, por algo tiene que ser.

—Lily es linda, Albus, ha estado ocupada lamentándose por los pasillos por la ida de Dom, pero no puede esperarse mucho de la Slytherin de la familia ¿o sí? –los dos rieron.


	4. El Arte del Soborno.

Scorpius avanzó distraído rumbo al castillo, lo único malo que tenía que su mejor amiga consiguiera una cita con el chico que le gustaba, era que si las cosas funcionaban, se quedaría rodeado de gente hueca y sin mucho cerebro que sólo se reían de sus bromas por reírse y no porque realmente les pareciera divertido.

—Hazte a un lado, Malfoy –lo golpeó enfadada Potter.

Frunció el ceño y observó la dirección de donde venía, la biblioteca debería estar casi desierta a esa hora, ese día ¿por qué estaba de ese humor tan malo?

No se quedó con la intriga, avanzó tranquilo, deteniéndose detrás de la chica que lo traía loco y por lo tanto la reconocería hasta siendo ciego, y al idiota del mediano de los Potter.

—Ya la hiciste enojar, Albus –soltó Rose, pero en un tono tan tranquilo, como si le diera exactamente lo mismo si su prima se enfadaba con ella como si no.

—Es la verdad, además tu iniciaste con esto, el hecho de que aun siendo linda, nadie le ha propuesto salir –Scorpius puso cara de asco ¿Lily Potter linda? Solo alguien completamente necesitado se fijaría en ella; bueno, teniendo a Rose ¿por qué fijarse en Potter?

—Es linda –se encogió de hombros –para alguien más tiene que serlo, sino en Hogwarts, en otro lado del mundo mágico ¿no lo has pensado?

—Sí, pero no le ha llegado el momento, además, si nadie de Slytherin se ha fijado en ella, quiere decir que algo anda mal.

—El primer rastro de que algo andaba mal con ella, Albus, fue quedar en Slytherin, aun y cuando tu padre les dijo que el sombrero te daba a elegir o tomaba en consideración tu opinión, ella prefirió Slytherin.

—A James no le molesta.

—Bueno, a veces pienso que él hubiese podido ser un buen Slytherin si no le hubiese pesado mucho el nombre que lleva.

—Sirius fue el primer Black en quedar en Gryffindor, Lily es la primera Potter en quedar en Slytherin, es como decirlo ¿a Malfoy siendo Gryffindor?

El pecho del rubio dio un vuelco, Rose Weasley estaba a punto de hablar de él, algo que jamás pensó que podría ser posible, estaba ocurriendo, sonrió como idiota.

—Aun no sé qué llevaré para mi cita –cambió de tema completamente.

—Procura que sea algo recatado, Rose Weasley o le enviaré una lechuza a tu padre, para que llegue a tu cita.

—Guarda esos celos para tu hermana, te lo repito.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy se sentó frente a la Slytherin pelirroja, que no se dignó a levantar la vista hasta él, siguió en sus cosas.

—Rose tiene una cita.

—Sí, realmente no me interesa –contestó.

—Bueno ¿te interesa quitarle su interés romántico? –la sonrisa era brillante cuando Lily lo observó.

—No me agrada hacia donde se dirige esta conversación –cerró su libro y sopló para que la tinta en su pergamino se secara rápido, para poder irse, ya no podría estar en paz en la Sala Común.

—Vamos, ambos sabemos que ningún chico se ha fijado en ti, sería lindo que te demostraras a ti misma que puedes conseguir a un chico sin necesitar ser atractiva… o bonita, y más si éste ya ha tenido el buen gusto de elegir a tu prima Rose.

—No me interesa quitarle a un chico a otra chica, para comenzar mi replica, para continuar, el hecho que tenga los ojos en Rose, hace que tenga menos interés en ese chico.

—Así que si se fijan en ella, automáticamente los descartas de tu lista –sonrió y resopló aliviado –menos mal, pensé que en algún momento pensarías que me acerqué a ti con el pretexto de tu prima.

—Es bueno que estemos en la misma sintonía, no me gustas, dudo que en algún momento de mi invisible vida, me atraigas, seré honesta, en mi visión de mi futuro, tú no catalogas en ninguna categoría, ni amigo, ni posible amor imposible, nada.

—Pues tú tampoco en la mía –le miró encogiéndose de hombros –y dudo que a alguien le parezcas atractiva, perdón que sea honesto.

—No te preocupes –volvió a abrir su libro y tomó su pluma –no me molesta no parecerte atractiva, por el contrario, es lo único que agradezco enormemente.

—Entonces podríamos ser amigos –sonrió.

—Agh –Lily volvió a cerrar su libro, tomó sus cosas y se levantó rumbo a su habitación.

El rubio se quedó pensativo, con Audrey consiguiendo al chico de sus sueños, no tenía posibilidad alguna de que alguien le ayudara a quitarle ese pretendiente a Rose Weasley, podría pedirle a Tamara, pero sería ponerla sobre alerta y no quería tampoco. 

Además ella jamás había dicho con quién era su cita ¿a qué chico hechizaría si ni siquiera sabía quién era?

Su risa hizo que los que estaban en la Sala Común lo observara, para eso Lily Potter podía servir, para investigar quien rayos era el tipo que había invitado a salir a Rose, sí, sí, ella sin duda podía tener esa información de manera rápida.

Se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirroja, tenía que decirle cuál era su tarea, abrió la puerta sin tocar, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la chica saltó a causa del golpe de la puerta, se giró, tapándose con la blusa las pantaletas, pero el rubio jamás notó la indisposición de ella.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres conquistar a ese mago ¿por qué no averiguas quién es? Así puedes quitarlo de tu lista de chicos por besar –sonrió.

—No tengo una lista de chicos por besar.

—Porque ninguno de ellos te besaría, claro, es lógico –aceptó.

—Sí, también sé quién es –lo empujó fuera de la habitación, el rubio la observó esperando la respuesta –y no te lo voy a decir, averígualo tú solo.

— ¡Eres mi amiga! –golpeó la puerta cuando Lily la cerró en las narices de Malfoy.

— ¡Claro que no lo soy! –bufó regresando el golpe.

—Puedo ayudarte a salir con cualquier chico que quieras –intentó chantajearla, pero ni aun así Lily abrió la puerta.

Regresó a su habitación completamente enfadado, si ella sabía quién era ¿cómo iba a obtener esa información? Necesitaba un plan, rápido y efectivo para arrebatarle ese nombre.

_Posiblemente dice que no le gustas porque te fijaste en su prima, tal vez si le gustas, sólo es cuestión de que le coquetees un poco, y así sabrás el nombre del chico. _

Sonrió, su mente a veces estaba mal informada de las charlas que tenía con las personas, porque le pareció el mejor plan de todos.

—M—

Avanzó casi corriendo hasta la pelirroja, la sujetó del brazo y la acorraló con su cuerpo, le sonrió encantador y colocó un mechón estropajoso pelirrojo detrás de la oreja de Lily.

—Siento haberme comportado como un idiota contigo ayer –se disculpó y acercó el rostro al de ella –por favor, _linda, _perdóname.

—Aléjate de mí –murmuró enfadada.

—No hasta que me perdones, pero si tú sabes ese nombre… ¿podrías decírmelo? –los labios de Scorpius estaban cerca de la oreja derecha de Lily.

—No voy a decírtelo, y sea cual sea tu plan para que te lo diga, desiste de él.

Lily Luna Potter era una chica que no se iba por las ramas, y lo demostró cuando para liberarse de él, le dio una fuerte patada, más fuerte de lo necesario, en las partes blandas, el rubio sentía que le salía humo por las orejas, se había sofocado y dudaba poder hablar correctamente después de eso en todo el día.

—Scor ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? –Observó con ojos llorosos a Audrey –pero… ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? –el rubio asintió.

—M—

Scorpius colocó la tercera bolsa de hielo en su entrepierna, aun sentía grandes punzadas, jamás en la vida le habían pateado a su mejor amigo con tremenda fuerza, dudaba que después de eso, pudiese volver a tener una erección.

—Toma –la rubia le dejó caer la mochila con los deberes en el estómago.

—No estoy de humor para hacer tarea, en serio, Audrey.

—Debieron pegarte bastante fuerte allá abajo –se burló.

—No es para nada gracioso ¿Qué pasará si no vuelvo a tener una erección? ¿Qué tal si se enchueca?

—Sobrevivirás con la erección chueca –se burló su amiga –así que vamos ¿quién te golpeo? ¿Rose Weasley?

—Ella no es una salvaje.

—O sea que te pateo Lily –Scorpius puso mala cara y la chica sonrió –créeme, me está cayendo bien. 

—Pues yo cada vez la tolero menos, creo que mi vida era más sencilla cuando Lily Potter era invisible.

—Dominique se cambió de colegio, era su única amiga, compréndela un poco ¿quieres?

—Claro que no, es bastante patética que se recluya y haga…

—Scor, eras un caso peor cuando murió tu madre –le recordó.

—Tú lo has dicho, mi madre murió, no mi prima se mudó de país –bufó.

—Dominique ha sido la única aparte de Hugo –recalcó –de sus primos que la siguen tratando como siempre aun por ser una Slytherin.

—Oh, así que Hugo Weasley te contó todo sobre su familia.

—También me dejó que lo besara –le guiñó un ojo –el chiste es, que él está interesado en que Lily haga amigos, y bueno, me dio tips para acercarme a ella.

—Felicidades.

—Si me hago amiga de Potter, no me dejarás de hablar ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Claro que no, mientras no te vuelvas una salvaje como ella, todo bien.

—De acuerdo, me haré su amiga, porque es genial, no cualquiera golpea a tu amigo y te deja un día entero en la enfermería –le guiñó un ojo –y te ayudaré a que por medio de ella, salgas con Rose.

— ¡Pero sales con el hermano de la chica que me gusta! –Exclamó –no sé para qué Potter es necesaria ahora.

—Ese es el trato de Hugo, él también ayuda con su hermana, si yo soy amiga de su prima.

—Gracias por sacrificarte –sonrió.

— ¿Quién dijo que es un sacrificio? Ya te lo dije, Lily me parece genial, y tendré una amiga honesta…

—Que te pateará los pechos si se enoja –soltó haciendo que Audrey riera a carcajadas.

—M—

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la brabucona de Potter le había pateado la entrepierna, por fortuna y a pesar de que el golpe fue el que peor le hubiesen dado, tenía que agradecer mucho; Tamara y Audrey la habían aceptado en el equipo de Slytherin, y a pesar de que le había quitado su puesto de Buscador, la pelirroja era una completa maravilla, iban invictos gracias a ella, claro, su siguiente contrincante sería Gryffindor, y no creía que pudiera con ellos, más que nada, porque era una leona de closet.

—Hola –saludó a Audrey, que estaba desayunando con Potter.

—Scor, hola –sonrió –te ves tranquilo –sonrió.

—Bueno, soy un buscador de repuesto, no tengo que levantarme temprano para entrenar porque –observó con el ceño fruncido a Lily, que comía tranquilamente –alguien –hizo más remarque –está teniendo una buena racha –se burló.

—Vamos Scor –intervino Tamara –gracias a Lily hemos ganado, gracias a ti… éramos el equipo bonito.

—Sí, ahora son ganadores, pero feos –bufó.

—Si no les molesta, me iré –intervino Lily, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

—Aun no puedes con ella ¿cierto? –Audrey negó.

—Habla monosílabos conmigo, y no ayuda que le insultes cada que te acercas, ya le he dado todos sus dulces favoritos, realmente es una chica difícil, ahora entiendo porque ningún chico se anima a hablarle.

—Porque es fea, ¡Audrey! –se quejó cuando la chica lo golpeó.

—Vuelve a hablar mal de ella, y te patearé allá abajo, y me aseguraré de que tengas erecciones torcidas el resto de tu vida, Malfoy.

La rubia también se alejó enfadada, sólo veía su cabello sujetado en una coleta ir de un lado a otro como un péndulo furioso.

Frunció el ceño, ahora no sólo le había robado su lugar en el equipo, también le había robado a su mejor amiga ¿había algo más que le robaría esa pelirroja salvaje?

Malfoy se sentó en una de las bancas en el patio en su hora libre, meditando en lo que haría, tenía que actuar rápido, o ese tipo le robaría a Rose; sonrió cuando la respuesta a todos sus problemas apareció frente a él, con la túnica de Slytherin.

—Tengo un trato para ti –observó a Jack Goyle que sonrió.

—Claro ¿de cuánto estamos hablando?

—Primero consigue hacer lo que te diré, y después pides lo que crees que mereces.

—Claro.

—Quiero que conquistes a Lily Potter.

— ¿Lily Luna Potter? –elevó las cejas Jack.

— ¿Hay alguna otra Lily Potter en el colegio? –interrogó burlón.

— ¿Por qué quieres que lo haga? –interrogó.

—Porque la pobre es fea, y no ha podido conseguir novio.

—Estás atrasado de noticias –se burló Goyle –Lily Potter ha rechazado hasta el momento a 36 chicos, y tan sólo en estos dos meses que tiene como buscadora.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? –elevó una ceja.

—Porque fui el número 16 –soltó enfadado –sólo ha salido con un chico, y eso porque su prima Dominique Weasley lo ayudó.

— ¿Quién es ese chico?

—Scamander, uno de los gemelos Scamander.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— ¿Te gusta Lily Potter? –interrogó Jack.

—Jamás pasará eso, sólo quiero saber algo que ella sabe y necesito que alguien le saque la información.

—Bueno, la vi en el Callejón Diagon en vacaciones, paseaba con su prima Dominique y su prima Victoire, creo que le gusta el novio de su prima –sonrió.

— ¿Quién es el novio de su prima?

—Pues… tu primo Ted Lupin.

—Claro, gracias –sonrió divertido y le dio unos cuantos galeones.

Scorpius tenía la desafortunada suerte de llevarse bien con su primo el metamorfomago, así que escribió una carta y le pidió que fuera a Hogsmeade el próximo fin de semana.

Extrañamente se sentía feliz, si podía hablar con su primo, él le ayudaría, le diría con quien saldría Rose y así, podría darle una patada imaginaria a Lily Potter y ser feliz, no volvería a necesitarla para nada.

—Ahora sí, Potter, la suerte ha dejado de estar de tu lado –sonrió triunfal, mientras observaba a su lechuza alejarse volando rumbo al apartamento de su primo Ted Lupin, si la respuesta hubiese sido así de clara desde el comienzo, jamás se hubiese acercado a esa salvaje, e insípida chica.

—M—

Scorpius llegó a Hogsmeade temprano, aun así alcanzó a ver la melena bailarina de su primo, que le saludó cuando estuvo a un metro de él.

— ¡Teddy! –la voz alegre golpeó los tímpanos del rubio, vio a una pelirroja entusiasmada brincarle encima al metamorfomago, que con una amplia y feliz sonrisa la recibió.

— ¡Lily! –soltó feliz y la abrazó fuerte cuando la chica rodeo las caderas del hombre con sus delgadas piernas.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí? –sonrió feliz y besó su mejilla.

—Bueno, hacía mucho que no te veía y quise venir –sonrió.

—En realidad viniste a verme a mí –aclaró Scorpius, con una sonrisa victoriosa, al ver a Lily, que de inmediato entendió.

—No estoy enamorada de Teddy, si eso es lo que crees.

— ¿Qué? –Chilló el hombre –pero… ¿qué? –observó del rubio a la pelirroja –por favor, alguien de los dos ¿puede explicarme?

—Posiblemente el idiota de Malfoy pensó que trayéndote aquí, confirmaría el punto de que estoy enamorada de ti.

—Pensé que te gustaba el chico de…

—Ted –sentenció.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo no diré que te gusta ese chico –sonrió.

—En realidad no me interesa saber nada de tu querida Lily Potter, yo lo que quiero saber es ¿con quién saldrá Rose?

— ¿Te gusta Rose? –interrogó sorprendido Ted.

—Sí ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno –observó a Lily de arriba abajo y viceversa.

—Prefiero volverme mujer antes de fijarme en Potter.

—Sólo dime ¿cómo está Dom? –Sonrió –y te prometo dejarte libre hasta vacaciones –lo besó en la mejilla.

—Está bastante mal, te extraña, pero te envió esto –el metamorfo le entregó unas cuantas cartas –las escribió para ti en dos días.

—Genial, gracias –lo abrazo y se alejó sin decir más.

Teddy se giró hasta su primo, se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que le dijera algo, lo abordara con un montón de preguntas sobre Rose, que en realidad, no sabría contestar, le era más fácil instruirlo en cómo conquistar a Lily, que a Rose.

—Dime ¿sabes con quién sale Rose?

—No –admitió.

—No sabes nada de quién es con quien sale ¿verdad?

—Verdad, en serio, Scorpius, no sé casi nada de ella, en cambio de Lily, sé casi todo.

—Sabes con quien salió.

—Lysander Scamander.

— ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Una chica se interpuso entre ellos.

—Estaba muy enamorada de él.

—Dominique influenció a que comenzaran a salir, con el tiempo, bueno, después de dos años me imagino que sintió algo por él, después de todo le costó un poco superarlo, sigue triste por ello –señaló el lugar por donde desapareció la chica momentos antes.

—Pensé que era por su prima.

—Las dos cosas, sólo voy a decirte algo Scor, ella es tu mejor aliado en Hogwarts para conquistar a Rose.

—Claro, intenté ser su amigo y en agradecimiento, ella me pateó las… ya sabes.

Edward Lupin se desternilló ante la información que le había proporcionado el rubio, se descoció en halagos hacia la pelirroja y cuando contuvo la risa, se puso serio.

—Lily es una chica increíble, Scor, te recomiendo que te hagas su amigo, es la persona más fiel que podrás encontrar.

—Ya ¿y cómo hago eso?

—Primero evita que vuelva a patearte las nueces –se burló –segundo, demuéstrale que puedes ser un amigo leal, que cuidarás su espalda de la misma manera que ella cuidará la tuya, que no la usarás sólo para llegar a Rose y la botarás, como era tu plan ¿cierto?

—Me gustan mis nueces intactas –repitió el rubio.

—Lily jamás podrá decirte que no, si sabes cómo sobornarla, y no es diciéndole que sabes que está enamorada de mí.

— ¿Está enamorada de ti?

—No la culparía, soy sexy –se encogió de hombros –pero no, es como mi hermana pequeña y soy como un hermano-primo-mascota para ella.

—Mascota.

—Es mejor tener los papeles claros en la vida de Lily, una vez que te dice que eres para ella, jamás cambiarás de puesto, así que sabiendo que soy su hermano-primo-mascota, es imposible, que se fije en mí como crees que se fijó.

—No creo que ella y yo seamos compatibles para una amistad, para ser honesto, Ted.

—Una vez que te des realmente la oportunidad de tratarla, jamás querrás alejarte de ella, incluso se volverá tu mejor amiga, como tu hermana, te lo aseguro, ya que jamás te fijarías en ella, sin duda serán los mejores cómplices.

—Ya el tiempo lo dirá –suspiró –así que bien, todo por conquistar a Rose, soy capaz de volverme amigo de esa salvaje.

—Claro, entonces te daré mis consejos para domesticar a la fierecilla salvaje –sonrió Ted y pasó su brazo por los hombros de su primo y avanzaron hasta las tres escobas.

Scorpius buscó el lugar más alejado, para que nadie los escuchara hablar, y sobre qué hablaban, no quería malos entendidos.

—M—

Esperó hasta que el fin de semana terminara, también porque fue lo que le tomó conseguir lo que su primo le había sugerido, según Ted Lupin, la pelirroja salvaje no se negaría a nada, bueno, a casi nada si sabía cómo sobornarla.

—Buenos días –saludó, pero sólo consiguió que pusiera los ojos en blanco y avanzara sin prestar atención.

La siguió, pasó su pesado brazo sobre los delgaduchos de ella, y la acercó a él, pudo sentir la cálida respiración en su cuello cuando giró a verlo, completamente sorprendida por el atrevimiento.

—Come eso –introdujo un trozo de algo en su boca, las pupilas de Lily se dilataron en el momento en que sus papilas gustativas distinguieron el sabor, y por su rostro, le tomó una fracción de segundo.

—Pero… ¿cómo? –lo interrogó.

—Quieres otro trozo, dime ¿con quién sale Rose?

—No está saliendo con nadie.

—Bien –introdujo otro trozo de chocolate en la boca de la pelirroja –es el último trozo gratis que obtendrás.

—La cita que tuvo no era una cita.

—Tu hermano estaba celoso –frunció el ceño Scor.

—Estaba celoso, porque su cita era profesional, mi tía Hermione la llevaría el fin de semana a su cita de trabajo ¿Feliz? Ahora quiero el resto.

—Gracias, pero no lo tendrás –sonrió.

— ¡Oye! –soltó enfadada.

—Eso –acercó su rostro al de ella –es, por patear mis nueces, niña salvaje –sonrió triunfal –sí, es un castigo, ahora tortúrate a ti misma, pensando en que por eso, no tendrás los diez cuadros restantes de éste raro chocolate –le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Tramposo! –gritó ofendida.

— ¡Así soy yo, cariño! ¡Acostúmbrate! –se alejó divertido.

—Estúpido.

—Te escuché –levantó la mano y terminó por perderse al entrar al Gran Comedor.

—Esa es una sonrisa –se burló Audrey.

—El idiota de tu amigo, me acaba de sobornar.

— ¿Tengo que temer por sus entrepiernas de nuevo?

—No –contestó divertida –no volveré a perder diez cuadros por algo así.

—No sé de lo que hablas, chica –sonrió.

—Teddy Lupin le dijo mi chocolate favorito, los consiguió, sólo para saber con quién saldría Rose.

—Vaya que le interesa, a veces dudo que lo haga, a veces, como ahora, lo creo fielmente.

—Sí, comienzo a creer que realmente le interesa.

—Y si le interesa ¿vas a ayudarlo?

—Sólo si realmente no piensa jugar con ella.

—Quisiera una prima como tú –la abrazó.

—Puedes ser mi prima-mascota –se encogió de hombros la pelirroja.

—Grosera –la soltó.

—Sólo bromeaba, serás mi prima, de todos modos –le guiñó un ojo.

Scorpius observó a la pelirroja entrar riéndose junto con Audrey, sin duda dos cuadros de ese chocolate eran lo más mágico que podía existir, cambiar el humor de una chica así, sin duda tendría una dotación inagotable, de aquí, en lo que conseguía salir con Rose.

—Buenos días, Scor –saludó Audrey.

—Hola –sonrió.

—Dime ¿me darás de ese delicioso chocolate también?

—No te atrevas –lo amenazó la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué harás? Si le doy chocolate

—Bueno, ya he perdido diez cuadros ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto, no voy a darte, Audrey, lo siento, mi entrepierna aún sigue temerosa, tiembla cuando la ve.

—Puede ser por muchas cosas –se burló la rubia.

—Eso jamás –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya.

— ¿En serio me estás hablando por el chocolate?

—Tienes que ir en serio, para que Teddy te dijera como chantajearme, Scorpius Malfoy, el único que sabe hacer eso, es él.

— ¿Y por qué lo sabe? –interrogó el rubio.

—En una de sus misiones, encontró la tienda donde producen ese chocolate, robó un par y me dio a probar, desde ese momento, supo que haría casi cualquier cosa, por uno de esos chocolates.

— ¿Por qué no compras uno y ya? –soltó Audrey.

—Sólo Teddy sabe dónde conseguirlos –hizo puchero.

—Así que por conveniencia, le estás hablando a mi amigo.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? –se encogió de hombros –realmente amo ese chocolate.

—Mi entrepierna no duele gracias a eso, así que tiene que ser muy grande ese amor.

—Lo es, lo es, ciertamente lo es, si fuese legal y bien visto, me casaría con ese chocolate, bueno, con sus diez cuadros restantes.

—Tiene que ser milagroso, cuida que no te lo roben –sugirió Audrey.

—Lo tengo muy bien guardado, en serio que sí.

—Su recamara –informó inclinándose Audrey –el tercer cajón, escondido en uno de los ladrillos, te digo esto para que me des al menos un cuadro –Lily sonrió.

—Trato hecho –se dieron la mano.


	5. Una Nueva Amistad.

Scorpius Malfoy suspiró, a veces odiaba ser tan buen amigo de Audrey, por ejemplo en ese preciso momento, mientras coqueteaba con Hugo Weasley, mientras él tenía que quedarse sentado en el pasto, viendo al hermano de la chica que le gustaba, dejando que la rubia le coqueteara descaradamente, negó, estaba a escasos momentos de despedirse y dirigirse a su Sala Común, cuando una pelirroja radiante apareció en el campo, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Hugo –la voz de Rose Weasley sonó un tanto enfadada.

—Sí –contestó con simpleza el chico.

—Así que juntarte con Lily te ha vuelto un poco tolerante con respecto de las serpientes.

—El tipo que está sentado allá, es su mejor amigo –argumentó Hugo señalando a Malfoy.

—Era de esperarse –soltó, con la mirada azulada en el rubio.

Scorpius Malfoy sonrió encantado de tener la mirada de ella sobre él, eso rara la vez pasaba, por decir que era más raro que un milagro puro.

—Pero dime ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, me dijeron que te habían visto aquí con una Slytherin, quise asegurarme de que los rumores fueran ciertos, ya sabes, para comentarle a papá en mi próxima carta.

—Oh, mira como tiemblo –se mofó el chico y se alejó de ella.

—Hugo Weasley, estoy hablando contigo…

—Claro que no, estás intentando hablar conmigo, yo estoy huyendo, porque mi chica favorita ha pisado el campo para practicar.

La mirada de Malfoy se desvió de los Weasley para encontrarse con otra melena pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos rápidamente.

—Ahora comprendo porque están invictos, los entrenas –se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Nosotros somos fantásticos cariño, no lo necesitamos –se burló Scorpius, pero fue ignorado por Rose.

—Ya quisieras ser fantástico, Malfoy, de serlo, no te hubiese quitado el lugar –se burló Lily.

—Oh cállate, tenías tantas ganas de estar en el equipo que te cedí mi sitio, pero no eres para nada talentosa, Potter.

—Sigue repitiéndote eso mientras lloras en tu habitación por no ser más que un simple suplente. Niñito.

—Cuando quieras puedo mostrarte lo que puede hacer el amigo de éste niñito, Potter –soltó burlón, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció ante la mirada de advertencia de Hugo.

—Lloriquear, y ser tu punto débil, vaya amigo es ese –rió divertida.

—Ya –soltó Rose enfadada –no sabía que eran amigos –la observó.

—Algo así, digamos que no puedo culparlo por tener excelentes gustos en amistades ¿verdad Audrey? –sonrió la pelirroja.

Scorpius se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta ellos, quedando aun lado de Rose y frente a Lily Luna Potter, que veía divertida a su prima, mientras que la otra pelirroja tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, somos fabulosas, Lils –admitió la rubia.

—Si fueses tan fabulosa, Lysander no te habría votado por la primera que le pasó enfrente ¿o sí? –soltó.

—Lysander tiene un cacahuate en la cabeza –soltó el rubio, cambiando de lado, para quedar junto a Lily, para después pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la menor de los Potter y le sonrió a Rose –sólo ve a tu prima, y a todos los chicos que ha rechazado en tan poco tiempo ¿podemos decir lo mismo de ese niño raro? Claro que no, los chicos agradecen cada instante a que fuese lo suficientemente idiota como para dejar a Lils soltera ¿cierto, Lils? –la estrujó fuerte contra él y elevó las cejas en dirección a Rose, cosa que enfadó a la primogénita Weasley.

—Pues a nadie le interesa lo que alguien como tú opine, Malfoy –se burló –y espero que tengas un argumento válido para papá, Hugo.

—Esa es una frase vieja, chica –se burló Scorpius –_Tu padre se enterará de esto, _creo que es una patente millonaria de mi padre.

Los demás chicos soltaron una risotada divertida, Rose sólo puso los ojos en blanco, y se alejó de ellos, Scorpius esperó a que la chica que le gustaba desapareciera del campo de Quidditch para soltar a la chica a la cual abrazaba.

—Esa fue una gran actuación –aduló Audrey –casi les compramos que son amigos, ¿cierto, Hugo? –sonrió.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Alguien tiene que defender a las damiselas en peligro de las chicas fuertes –se encogió de hombros y despeinó a Lily.

—Eres un idiota –soltó enfadada mientras se acomodaba los cabellos alborotados, pero Scorpius volvió a alborotarlos –imbécil –intentó arremeter contra él.

—Eres lenta, buscadora –se echó a correr, haciendo que Lily lo siguiera, pero robó la escoba de Audrey y se alzó en el aire.

Lily robó la escoba de su primo y fue persiguiendo por el cielo al idiota que le había alborotado los cabellos dos veces, para asegurarse de enfurecerla, y de que se arrepintiera de querer agradecerle por intervenir en un comentario tan doloroso para ella.

—Eres muy lenta para ser la buscadora estrella de Slytherin, Potter.

—Voy a callarte esa bocota con un gran puñetazo, Scorpius Malfoy –soltó enfadada.

Scorpius Malfoy intentó huir de ella, pero cada vez se le hacía más complicado sacar un tramo de distancia, así que tenía que recurrir a trucos bajos para conseguir que no lo alcanzara, si su padre lo viera en ese momento, escapando de una chica, para evitar ser golpeado, sólo negaría y sabría con ese simple gesto que estaba decepcionado.

Pisó el suelo primero que Potter, creyendo que eso terminaría, pero no lo hizo, la pelirroja lo persiguió unos cuantos metros más, mientras él corría lo más rápido que podía, consciente de que no podría más, dejó que lo sostuviera de la playera, giró, sujetándola por la cintura, y terminando en el suelo, uno al costado del otro.

Para su sorpresa, ella no lo golpeó, simplemente se echó a reír, y con ella, todos los demás, incluido él.

—Tengo que admitir que me has dado batalla, Malfoy –aceptó.

—Es una lástima que no tengo tantos testigos como quisiera en éste preciso momento, Potter.

Los dos rieron, mientras permanecían ahí, tumbados sobre el pasto, observando como el cielo iba oscureciendo poco a poco.

—Come –musitó mientras mostraba un trozo de chocolate que Lily tomó para comerlo.

—Es tan delicioso –admitió mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca, la mirada de Scorpius estuvo en ella hasta que abrió los ojos.

Lily observó al rubio junto a ella, que observaba atentamente a las dos personas a lo lejos, así que siguió la mirada, Audrey McLaggen estaba flirteando demasiado con el pelirrojo.

—Hacen una buena pareja –admitió el rubio.

—Sí, me gusta para mi prima –asintió Lily.

—Dime ¿yo te gusto como primo? –sonrió mientras la observaba, pero ella no se dignó a regresarle la mirada.

—No te conozco lo suficiente.

—A ella tampoco –soltó frunciendo el ceño ofendido.

—Es una chica, las chicas debemos apoyarnos una a la otra y…

—Te recuerdo que fue una chica por la que Scamander te dejó, deberías ponerte de vez en cuando del lado de los chicos –soltó enfadado mientras se ponía de pie –tu feminismo me enfada.

— ¿Sabes? No esperaba nada de ti, y sin embargo tú, pseudo macho, me has decepcionado –se levantó de un movimiento ágil y se alejó rumbo al castillo.

—M—

Hugo Weasley se sentó junto a su prima en el Gran Comedor, una semana había pasado desde que se había ido sin despedirse del campo de Quidditch, no había preguntado nada, y por lo que Audrey había dicho, Malfoy tampoco, ni siquiera había tocado el tema de la pelirroja, ni ella de él.

—Ya vas a decirme por qué te enfadaste con Malfoy.

— ¿Quién es Malfoy? –interrogó comiendo una cucharada de avena.

—Sabes quién es Malfoy, Lily.

—Deberías ayudarlo con Rose y que a mí me deje en paz ¿es mucho pedir, Hugo?

—Oh vamos, puedes darle una oportunidad, algo me dice que serían buenos amigos.

—Claro –soltó divertida –eso es tan posible como que…

—Deja de poner excusas tontas, sólo te estoy pidiendo que intentes hacer amigos, no me importa si es con Malfoy, con Audrey o con quien tú quieras, sólo que tengas amigos, alguien que no sea de tu familia, pero que con el tiempo lo quieras como si lo fuera ¿Es tan malo? Yo acepté salir con McLaggen para que te dejaran en paz, haz algo por mí.

—Eso quiere decir que no te gusta Audrey –abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Es linda, sólo eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Hugo Weasley, estás jugando con ella –soltó.

—Bueno, ella es la que ha malinterpretado todo, yo no…

Se quedó callado cuando el contenido del plato de su prima cayó en su cabeza y escurrió hasta sus hombros, la gente soltó una risita y desviaba la vista cuando él los observaba serio.

La pelirroja se detuvo a fuera del aula en su primera clase, no podía creer que Hugo, estuviese jugando con los sentimientos de Audrey, ella no merecía que le hicieran algo así.

—Vaya desperdicio de comida –se burló Malfoy detrás de ella.

—Piérdete –soltó enfadada.

—De hecho ya me he perdido, mi clase queda al otro lado del castillo –se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromas, así que…

—Ya lo entendí, Potter, tú y yo somos tan incompatibles como el agua y el aceite, y una amistad entre nosotros, jamás podría darse, lo entendí –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que quiero entender esa fiereza con la que defiendes a las mujeres.

—No hay nada que entender.

—Claro que lo hay, nos tachas a nosotros, pero las defiendes a ellas a capa y espada, está bien, eres una de ellas, es comprensible, pero… fue una de las tuyas la que hizo que uno de los míos te hiciera sufrir.

—Ahora estamos divididos por género –se burló ella.

—Vamos, nadie necesita la primera clase –sonrió.

—Eres un prefecto –soltó.

—Por eso mismo –le sonrió y le indicó con un suave movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera.

Le costó un momento seguirlo, pero al final lo hizo, se sentó junto a él frente al lago, ninguno de los dos habló de primera, sino que dejaron que la incomodidad del silencio se fuese haciendo cada vez más cómoda para ambos, la respiración de la chica tranquilizándolo, mientras que el aroma de él la calmaba a ella.

—Así que vas a contarme la razón por la que odias tanto a los hombres.

—Yo no odio a los hombres –se defendió Lily.

—Sólo nos culpas de todo ¿no es así? –se burló Scorpius.

—Yo no los culpo por todo.

—Tu primo Hugo no opina lo mismo, sólo quiero que sepas que está bien –se llevó las manos a la nuca y le sonrió socarrón mientras la observaba de reojo –Audrey.

—Qué más puedes decir tú –soltó enfadada.

—Ella está consciente de que es demasiado rápido como para que tu primo de la nada, esté loca y profundamente enamorado de ella, y lo acepta ¿por qué crees que se la pasa coqueteándole tan descaradamente? Está consciente y está loca –sonrió –no en un mal plan –la interrumpió en su alegato.

—Aun así… lo que hace Hugo…

— ¿Dejarse coquetear por una linda chica? Oye, ustedes también tienen que coquetearnos, no nos dejen todo el trabajo –se burló –no sé qué pasó contigo y Scamander, pero… considero que no eres la clase de chicas que prefiere forzar a alguien a quedarse a su lado y ser infeliz el resto de sus días.

—Gracias por decir que sólo puedo hacer infeliz a un hombre –frunció el ceño.

—No me refiero a eso, eres tan dramática, Potter, siempre lo eres –gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Yo no le reprocho a Lysander de que me dejara, ni siquiera que se fijara en otra persona –soltó enfadada –lo que jamás voy a perdonarle es que no tuviera el valor de hablar las cosas de frente, que tuviera que enterarme por personas ajenas a nosotros, ser la burla del colegio, y a pesar de todo, negarme al hecho, porque era él, Lysander Scamander, un chico inteligente y leal, honesto y caballeroso, me engañó por meses, y tuve que encontrarlo con ella para que pudiese decirme que ya no sentía nada por mí.

Se quedó callado ante las palabras de la chica, su mirada olivo estaba dolida, y aunque normalmente su mirada era distante, cautelosa y recelosa, ésta vez, podía sentir que había sido honesta, y por primera vez desde que le propuso ser su amigo, ella lo estaba considerando como uno, no la conocía, pero algo en él vibraba en una dirección diferente, no era lástima ni pena, la comprendía, Lily Potter tenía razón, a ese idiota de Scamander no se le caía nada con decir desde un inicio que ya no sentía nada.

—Fue lo único que dijo –admitió en un susurro, abrazando sus piernas, era la primera vez que Lily hablaba al respecto de su rompimiento con Lysander, ni siquiera con Dominique lo había hablado, y no tenía la mínima idea de por qué estaba diciéndole eso a Malfoy.

—Sólo te dijo que no te quería más.

—Él sólo dijo: _ya no me interesas, _la tomó de la mano a ella y se alejó, sin decir más, como si engañarme no le hubiese importado, bueno –hizo un mohín –si le hubiese importado, hubiese sido honesto.

—Me imagino que tus hermanos… -ella negó –tu primo Hugo… -la pelirroja volvió a negar.

—Sólo tú lo sabes, la versión oficial en mi familia, es que…

—Eres una cobarde y no lo expusiste –soltó enfadado.

—Yo no quiero ser la culpable de que mis padres se enfaden con los Scamander, jamás me perdonaría que mi madre le gritara a la tía Luna y que mi hermano James quisiera matar a Lysander.

—Así que más que nada, es un ciclo que no has cerrado, necesitas justicia a eso.

—En realidad no –aceptó –ya no le doy tanta importancia.

—Bueno, según Lupin, la razón por la que andas como fantasma por los pasillos es porque la sigues pasando mal –negó.

—Ted Lupin es un bocazas –frunció el ceño –me las pagará.

—Si le pateas la entrepierna, por favor, déjame estar ahí cuando lo hagas –le guiñó un ojo.

—Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

—Y tú una fiera indomable, Potter.

Los dos soltaron una risa divertida y no dijeron nada más, la siguiente clase, ambos asistieron, como si nada hubiese pasado y en ningún momento, Lily hubiese sido honesta con él.

—Hugo me contó lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor –informó Audrey –y quiero decirte, que es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí –la abrazó fuertemente.

—No agradezcas –sonrió –aunque admito que me hubiese gustado que alguien hiciera algo así por mí en su momento –sonrió divertida.

—Lo sé –aceptó mientras la estrujaba más –realmente espero conquistar a tu primo, porque realmente te quiero como prima, Lily.

—No sé qué tan bien te vaya con tu cuñada –bromeó divertida.

—M—

Lily paseó con Audrey por los alrededores del pasillo después de clases, hablando de muchas cosas, posiblemente tendría que hacerle caso a su primo y hacer amigos, aunque la amistad de Audrey no sería la mejor, era un año más grande que ella, y esa amistad terminaría pronto, tal vez debería dedicarse a buscar esa amistad que se volvería eterna en alguien de su mismo curso.

Observó a la rubia cuando le dio un codazo, ésta le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que observara al frente, Scorpius Malfoy estaba molestando a otro chico rubio, que no le tomó ni un minuto reconocer, Lysander Scamander estaba gritando furioso en dirección al heredero Malfoy y el nuevo “Príncipe de Slytherin”.

—Creo que es su manera de disculpar la idiotez de los hombres, y que realmente quiere una tregua contigo, serían buenos amigos.

—No somos…

Se quedó callada cuando vio a Rose acercase, así que dejando a Audrey atrás, se acercó al rubio, lo sujetó de la muñeca para pedirle que se detuviera, después de una mirada feroz, siguió con su atención en Scamander.

—Eres una vergüenza para los prefectos, Malfoy –soltó Rose Weasley completamente enfurecida –bájalo ahora mismo.

— ¿Y qué ocurrirá si me niego, Weasley? –soltó burlesco.

—Vas a vértelas conmigo.

—Entonces no me detendré, si ese _vértelas conmigo, _implica una cita –le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya va a detenerse –se interpuso Lily entre Malfoy y su prima cuando ésta levantó la varita.

—Muévete Lily –frunció el ceño.

—No me voy a mover, Rose, no vas a caer al nivel de unas serpientes ¿o sí? –se burló.

—Debes sentirte muy valiente, respaldada por tu nido –gruñó –vamos, Lysander –lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

La mirada del chico dirigida a Lily fue furiosa, pero después observó al rubio que se había puesto delante de ella, mientras le hacía una seña de advertencia, por si se le ocurría tomar venganza por eso.

—Eres un idiota –lo empujó la chica enfadada.

—Sí, lo soy –aceptó –pero ten algo en cuenta, Potter –soltó fanfarrón, agachándose hasta el rostro de ella –ahora soy tu amigo, y quieras o no, arreglaré tus asuntos de hombres –rodeó su cuello con una sonrisa –nunca viene mal una pelea de pseudo machos –ella rió divertida –no lo vas a rebatir, vaya, tan pronto te encariñaste conmigo, bueno, no me sorprende, soy maravilloso.

—Quisieras, Malfoy –soltó una risa divertida.

—Sabes que lo soy –le guiñó un ojo.

Lily no rebatió el comentario de Scorpius, avanzaron hasta el castillo de la misma forma, con el pesado brazo de Malfoy sobre los delgados hombros de Lily.

—Pero es en serio, es la ventaja de tener un amigo varón, Lil Potts, podemos ser los matones personales –le guiñó un ojo –y créeme, mientras más crezca _nuestra amistad, _seré incluso más insoportable que tu hermano James.

—Entonces no crecerá ni un poco más –intentó soltarse pero él no la dejó, sólo sonrió.

—Pregúntale a Audrey, tener un amigo fiel, varón tiene sus ventajas, ahuyentamos a los tipos que te acosan, e incrementamos la autoestima de las chicas, porque siempre las elogiamos, de un modo sano, porque son amigas, no conquistas –rió.

—Creo que lo que tú deberías dejar de hacer, es meterte de esa manera con Rose.

—Creo que debería hacerlo, me ha dirigido más la palabra.

—No creo que sea la mejor manera de llegar a ella ¿sabes? –Se encogió de hombros –le gustan los chicos bien portados, estudiosos e inteligentes.

—Entré en todas sus clases, y las dejó, no creo que esa sea la mejor forma tampoco, pero creo que siendo tu amigo, tengo manera de molestarla y llamar su atención al mismo tiempo ¿no fue como conquistó tu abuelo James a tu abuela Lily?

—Mi abuelo James no era un idiota como tú –sonrió.

—Oh, claro que lo era, de eso se quejan todos los de su generación que no tuvieron la buena onda de tu abuelo para con ellos.

—Rose no es como mi abuela.

—Claro que lo es, es linda, inteligente, genial en pocas palabras.

—Cierto –aceptó.

Llegaron abrazados hasta la sala común, nadie les observó raro, ya sabían que medio se llevaban hacía unos meses, así que la amistad no había surgido de la noche a la mañana, además, podían atribuirlo al equipo de Quidditch; las cosas para ellos sería más fácil ahora que no estaban fingiendo del todo, aunque no lo admitieran directamente.

—Vaya, esa jugada para con Scamander, Scor, deberías estar cuidando tus espaldas, no vaya siendo que alguien quiera vengarse.

—Pueden intentarlo, tengo una mente Potter siniestra de mi lado.

—Yo no soy siniestra –se defendió la pelirroja sentándose junto a él en el sofá y cruzando las piernas en forma de loto.

—Eso es lo que te gusta presumir, pero la verdad es otra, Lil Potts.

—Oh, ya tienen apodos –sonrió encantada Audrey –esa amistad me gusta, ya no seremos dos, más el séquito de Malfoy.

—Son útiles, cuando de intimidar se trata –le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

—Sí, lo sé, me has librado de muchos idiotas que intentan propasarse, tiene sus ventajas tener un amigo varón, Lils, y más si es el mejor –le guiñó un ojo –así como nos ves, Scor y yo no tenemos secretos el uno con el otro, la mejor amistad, desde la gestación –le aseguró.

—Suena bastante bien el tipo de amistad que tienen, la mayoría de las personas parece que no creen en la amistad sincera entre un hombre y una mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué rayos no? –frunció el ceño Audrey.

—Ya sabes, dicen que siempre uno termina enamorado del otro y mal correspondido.

—Eso no nos pasó ni a Scor ni a mí, a él le gusta _Rose _–susurró el nombre de la chica –y a mí Hugo –se encogió de hombros –así que mejor preocúpense entre ustedes.

—No –soltó Scorpius recargándose en el respaldo y llevándose las manos a la nuca –eso jamás pasará, Lils es… agradable, y podemos llevarnos bien, pero es… como un cuate, por lo salvaje que es.

—Gracias –soltó divertida.

— ¿Es que te llame cuate no te molesta? –Soltó frunciendo el ceño la rubia –no me ha llamado así a mí y en serio me enfada.

—No ¿por qué tendría que enfadarme? Yo soy el amigo, él es el femenino de ésta amistad.

—Oh, dulce caballero, sálveme –bromeó el rubio y picó las costillas de Lily haciéndole brincar y reír divertida.

Desde que Dominique se había ido del colegio, no se había sentido tan bien y aceptada con alguien, y tenía que ser con Malfoy y McLaggen con quien de todo el colegio, se sintiera completamente tranquila y comprendida, la vida era un poco extraña.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, o mañana no querré levantarme –musitó Lily.

—Descansa –la besó en la mejilla Audrey.

—Sí, duerme temprano o tendré que llevarte a detención –bromeó Scor divertido –yo iré a dar mi ronda –bostezó.

—Que espantoso tener que rondar por el castillo a esas horas.

—No todo es malo, a veces me topo con Rose –les guiñó un ojo.

Lily fue a su habitación, mientras que Scorpius salía de la sala común y Audrey se quedaba terminando sus deberes para el día siguiente.

El día había sido un poco extraño, después de negarse tantas veces, había terminado ahí, con ellos, sintiéndose una más de Slytherin, y no una Gryffindor excluida.

—M—

Lily avanzó bostezando hasta donde estaban sus nuevos amigos, que estaban riendo divertidos mientras comían tostadas francesas, se sentó junto a Audrey mientras se estiraba por un poco de huevo.

—Sí que te cuesta levantarte por las mañanas –se burló Scorpius.

—Cállate –gruñó mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Audrey –quiero dormir hasta vacaciones ¿puedo?

—No –rió la rubia –pero ya se acerca el fin de semana –sonrió entusiasmada.

—Apenas es martes, Audrey –se quejó.

—Estamos a tres días de terminar la semana, piensa positivo ¿cierto, Scor?

—Tengo que admitir que también veo muy lejano el fin de semana.

—Te está contagiando lo flojo –se burló.

—Sólo se está mostrando su verdadero yo, no me culpen –se estiró por una tostada.

—Y pensé que Hugo comía mucho –soltó Audrey observando todo lo que la pelirroja había puesto en su plato.

—Como más que Hugo y mi hermano James.

—Sigues siendo un chorobojo, como para que eso sea cierto –soltó Malfoy con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—Eso es por todo el ejercicio que hago en los entrenamientos –soltó orgullosa Lily.

—Es estética, porque se la pasa holgazaneando en los entrenamientos –soltó Audrey –y te envidio por eso, yo como de más y de inmediato me crece el trasero como el de una dragona.

Scorpius y Lily soltaron una carcajada al unísono, al que terminó uniéndose la rubia, sin duda la pelirroja tenía esa clase de personalidades que se llevaba con las de ellos.

—Sin duda ya le hacía falta una chica a éste grupo –admitió Audrey.

—Sí, ahora tendré a dos histéricas que me griten –soltó divertido Malfoy.

—Nos adoras, Scor, yo sé que sin mí no vives, y pronto sin Lily tampoco.

—Sigan soñando con eso, yo puedo tener a la chica que quiera, y a Rose próximamente –aclaró mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

—Pues esperemos que tu gran plan funcione, chico _las tengo muertas a todas _–soltó McLaggen.

—Posiblemente las neuronas sí –se encogió de hombros Lily, y soltó una risotada cuando el rubio se puso de pie y comenzó a atacarla con cosquillas.

—Basta, basta, Scor, harás que se orine de la risa y será vergonzoso.

—Sólo porque no quiero que me orine los pies –bromeó y la dejó.


	6. Permiso Especial.

Scorpius y Audrey estaban recargados en la espalda del otro, viendo a lados completamente diferentes, mientras criticaban cosas, Lily llegó hasta ellos, dejando caer sus cosas junto a la del par de rubios y recargándose con ellos, salvo que ella viendo hacia la chimenea.

—Te pierdes la diversión, Pott –soltó Scorpius, girando un poco el rostro hasta ella.

—No me interesa juzgar gente inocente y con mal gusto –sonrió y abrió su libro.

—Así que también eres una devoradora de libros ¿eh?

—No del todo, yo sólo leo cosas en específico –sonrió.

—Pensé que tus planes a futuro eran ser jugadora profesional, como tu madre.

—Sí, me gusta el Quidditch, puedo estar destinada a eso y nadie lo dudaría.

—Yo sí, si te vieran en los entrenamientos por las mañanas –sonrió Audrey mientras le observaba de reojo.

—Pero es que los entrenamientos son muy temprano ¿no podemos cambiar el horario con los de Ravenclaw? –sonrió esperanzada.

—Nadie ha querido cambiarnos el horario, todos nos odian.

—Yo me odio –se quejó haciendo un puchero, recargando su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Audrey y en el derecho de Malfoy.

—Por cierto, Pott –informó Scorpius llamando su atención –eres nueva en el club de Malfoy el magnífico –soltó un quejido cuando Audrey le golpeó en el costado con el codo –mi cumpleaños es a fin de mes y… bueno, mi padre ha podido conseguir un permiso especial…

—Como cada año –soltó la rubia sin quitar la vista de su pergamino, con una sonrisa.

—Como cada año –puso los ojos en blanco –yo y mi séquito tenemos permitido salir del colegio el fin de mes, e ir a la Mansión a una pequeña fiesta que organizan mis padres…

—Cada año sin falta –repitió Audrey.

—Todos los años –aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa –así que ¿qué dices? ¿Crees que tus padres te dejen ir?

— ¿Necesitas el permiso expreso de mis padres? –enarcó una ceja.

—Ehm… sí –asintió –cada año es lo mismo, para evitar problemas con los demás padres.

—Me estás invitando a tu cumpleaños –se llevó las manos al pecho –me siento especial por ese gesto –soltó una carcajada ante el ceño fruncido.

—Olvida que lo dije –soltó.

—Le enviaré una lechuza a mis padres –sonrió –no creo que se nieguen.

—Evita decir que es a mi casa, sólo diles que es la fiesta de un amigo y listo.

— ¿Temes que no me dejen ir? –enarcó una ceja.

—Lo cierto es que creo que es un hecho que no te dejarán ir si saben que será mi cumpleaños, tu padre posiblemente diga: _¡Mi niña amiga de un Malfoy, jamás! _Y tu madre posiblemente se desmaye de la impresión y la decepción.

—Les estás dando mucho crédito a tu familia, Malfoy.

Lily se estiró por un trozo de pergamino y garabateó una pequeña nota para sus padres, ante el escrutinio discreto de Malfoy, sonrió cuando ella terminó la nota.

—Iré a la Lechuzería –informó colocándose su bufanda.

—Vas muy primaveral, Pott –informó el rubio –está helando.

—No mucho.

La vio desaparecer, suspiró y dejó que su peso aplastara a la rubia a su espalda.

—Pesas, Malfoy –se quejó.

—Ya lo sé, pero eres la única que me soporta.

—Lils parece que también –sonrió sin verlo.

— ¿Sabes que decía la nota?

—No la espíe –soltó.

—Decía: _Mamá y papá, quiero decirles que he hecho su sueño realidad y he encontrado un par de buenos amigos —Al menos así lucen los tipos en éste momento— son los más rudos de Slytherin, puedo jurar que tienen un tatuaje clandestino, bromeo, pero son amables conmigo por el momento, y jamás adivinarás, son nada más y nada menos que_ _Audrey McLaggen y Scorpius Malfoy, y hablando de eso, es el cumpleaños del último, así que me preguntaba si ¿me dejarían ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños? Su hija, Lily._

—Qué tontería –se burló Audrey –como si tuviesen más hijas –negó.

—Cierto –soltó una risa burlona.

Los dos siguieron haciendo sus deberes, sin prestar mucha atención, después de todo, Lily ya les había dicho su localización, no tenían mucho de qué preocuparse.

—M—

La mirada olivo de Lily se detuvo en la azul cielo de Lysander Scamander cuando entró en la lechuzería, no podía creer el encuentro desafortunado, pero una vez ella había leído que era lo que le gustaba hacer al destino para divertirse, hacer cosas como éstas.

—Lysander –musitó.

—Lily Luna –soltó enfadado.

—Con permiso…

—Creo que estás muy feliz ¿no es así? –la sujetó del brazo cuando pasó junto a él.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando.

—Te aliaste con Malfoy ¿por qué razón exactamente?

—No me alíe con él, Scorpius es mi amigo –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, eso es lo que te gusta decir y presumir desde hace unos días, pero tu amistad con él surgió de la nada, así como de la nada, él comienza a meterse conmigo –apretó más el brazo de la pelirroja –tienes que agradecer mucho que mi madre me educó bien, pero no voy a mentir respecto a que tengo tantas ganas de soltarte un puñetazo en éste momento, pero si _tan amiga _eres de Malfoy, posiblemente él lo reciba por ti, ya que fue bueno para burlarse de mí ¿no lo crees?

—Él solamente hizo algo que James hubiese hecho, claro, si le hubiese dicho lo que hiciste.

— ¿Desde cuándo es un delito dejarte, Lily Luna? Mi madre también luchó en esa guerra, no sólo tu padre, aunque claro, es _Harry Potter, _lo más sobrevalorado que hay para nuestra generación ¿no es así?

—El delito no existe, tienes razón, lo que hay es que no fueses tan valiente como ahora, para encararme y decirme lo mucho que querías soltarme un puñetazo, para después dejarme por otra.

—No soy un patán, aunque así quieras dejarme delante de todos, pero adelante, ya puedes cerrar el círculo y olvidarme, que ten claro que ni aunque fueras la única mujer en el mundo, volvería a fijarme en ti, puedes refugiarte en Malfoy si es lo que tanto quieres –sonrió.

—Malfoy no me gusta –soltó tajante y enfadada –y no necesitaba tu autorización para salir con alguien, Lysander, tenlo por seguro, nunca he tenido problemas para conseguir a un chico, pero a diferencia de ti, respeté nuestra relación.

—Pues ya puedes irte con quien quieras, regalártele si te parece, esperemos que alguien te acepte.

—Eres un perfecto idiota.

— ¿Quién es el que sufre por cada rincón del colegio por que la relación terminó? Yo no –soltó divertido.

La chica frunció el ceño, y sin siquiera pensarlo le soltó un puñetazo en la cara, directo a la nariz, haciendo que el rubio soltara un chillido de dolor y sorpresa.

—Al menos uno de los dos no va a quedarse con las ganas de golpear al otro –lo empujó para hacerlo a un lado y pasar.

Lysander la sujetó del brazo para no caerse, tomándola mal parada, así que con el hielo patinó y cayó contra el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente en el hombro.

Scamander, que se había alcanzado a detener de la estrepitosa caída, se puso de pie, y se alejó de ella.

— ¡Lysander! –chilló enfadada, intentó levantarse pero el dolor del hombro no se lo permitió.

—M—

Scorpius observó en dirección de los deberes de Audrey que lo golpeó por quinta vez en el hombro, éste le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y le quitó la mano para seguir copiando.

—Ya se tardó Lily –murmuró Audrey observando sobre el hombro hacia la entrada de la Sala Común.

—Debió detenerse por algo de comer, ya ves que come más que una gigante embarazada –bromeó.

—Cierto –soltó con una risita la rubia.

La lechuza entró al lugar y sobrevoló bajo, logrando que los alumnos se quejaran, se detuvo en la mesa donde estaban los rubios que se observaron sorprendidos el uno al otro, así que Scorpius se estiró por el pergamino; Audrey inclinó la cabeza y lo observó, tenía la mirada fija en la nota, con el ceño fruncido, parecía enojado.

—Scor ¿qué pasa?

—Es de Lily.

— ¿De Lily? –Interrogó sorprendida –hey –soltó cuando Scorpius Malfoy se levantó apresurado de su lugar, tomó su abrigo y ni siquiera se lo puso.

—La nota que le enviaría a sus padres.

— ¿Y por qué te la envió a ti?

—Es una nota de ayuda –soltó antes de alejarse y salir del lugar.

Scorpius Malfoy avanzó rápidamente hasta la lechuzería, observó a todos lados, buscando a Lily, pero no la encontró.

—Pott –la llamó, su vista fue hasta donde escuchó el quejido -¿por qué estás tirada o me dirás que decidiste tomar una siesta?

—No puedo levantarme –soltó, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

— ¡Por qué me duele el maldito hombro y la cadera, Scorpius!

—Ya ¿y por qué te duelen?

— ¿Podemos dejar el juego del por qué? –Soltó enfadada –se supone que le dije a mi lechuza que se lo llevara a Audrey.

—Sí, le gané en rapidez de manos –frunció el ceño –dime y te llevaré a la enfermería.

—Me caí ¿Feliz?

—No me convences, Pott –negó.

—Discutí con Lysander, lo golpee, después lo empujé y por no caerse… fue un accidente.

—Claro, donde extrañamente la buscadora estrella de Slytherin se lastima a horas de su juego contra Gryffindor, ¿es una brillante casualidad? –Sonrió enfadado –desde luego que no.

—Ya cállate y ayúdame, si piensas hacerlo de lo contrario, llama a alguien que pueda hacerlo.

—No, no, soy yo quien tiene que reprenderte, no al revés, así no funcionan las cosas en el mundo Malfoy, Potter –soltó mientras ayudaba a levantarse –así que bien ¿estamos bien, o en el papel de dama en apuros?

—Sólo ayúdame a llegar allá, por favor.

—Bien, bien.

El camino a la enfermería fue una tortura para Lily, más que por el dolor, por la letanía de Malfoy al respecto de lo imprudente y tonta que había sido, si no le doliera tanto el hombro y las caderas, ya lo habría golpeado para que se callara de una vez.

La señora Pomfrey le extendió la poción con una cara de pocos amigos, así que no puso objeción y la bebió sin decir nada, o temía por su seguridad.

—No podrás jugar mañana –soltó con cara seria.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, esa poción ayudará, pero aun así, tienes que guardar reposo al menos cuatro días.

—A tiempo para mi fiesta –soltó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

—No es momento para pensar en fiestas, señor Malfoy –lo reprendió la señora Pomfrey.

—Eres un insensible –hizo una cara enfadada Lily, que más que hacerle sentir apenado, le provocó una risa divertida.

—Voy a tener que jugar mañana –negó.

—Te patearé la entrepierna fuertemente otra vez si no ganan ¿lo entiendes?

—Creí que sabías cómo funcionaba el Quidditch.

—Lo sé, pero confió en Audrey.

—Pero no en mí, me siento terrible por eso.

—Si no atrapas la Snitch, te juro que no conquistarás a Rose jamás, porque me llamo Lily Luna Potter.

—Tu nombre es Lil Potts, así que cállate –colocó su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja y la deslizó hasta su rostro, bajando todo el cabello cubriendo su cara.

—Scorpius –gruñó.

Audrey no fue a verla porque ya había pasado el tiempo de visitas, si Scorpius seguía ahí era principalmente por sus privilegios de prefecto, cerca de la una de la mañana, cuando la poción hizo efecto en ella, la dejó descansar, para hacer sus rondas como siempre las hacía.

—M—

Tamara Nott estaba furiosa con Lysander Scamander por haberle provocado ese “accidente” a Lily, pero muy a su pesar, aceptó a Scorpius, era el suplente, de cualquier manera.

—Sólo espero que no lo arruines, Malfoy –soltó Tamara y se alejó.

—Sí, Malfoy, por favor, ni tu padre era tan malo –se burlaron.

—Por ella y nosotros –pidió Audrey.

El rubio asintió y salió al campo de Quidditch junto a sus demás compañeros, Lily saldría de la enfermería hasta en la noche, así que no los vería.

—Parece que Slytherin se ha quedado sin su buscadora estrella –se burló Bridget Lee cuando los vio –veamos que puede hacer Malfoy, pero algo me dice que hoy terminará su invicto, y la afición de Gryffindor lo sabe, ese es el espíritu chicos.

Scorpius observó a Hugo Weasley que le dedicó una mala mirada, posiblemente pensando que él lo había ocasionado, Lysander Scamander estaba a unos pasos de él, así que se acercó a él.

—Ni creas que te saldrás de ésta, Scamander –lo empujó con el hombro y pasó de largo.

—Basta –le pidió Audrey haciendo que Scor asintiera.

—En cuanto estuvo en el aire, McLaggen muestra de lo que es capaz de hacer –informó Bridget riendo –es que ver a la cazadora de Slytherin hacer algo como eso, es cuando todos nos preguntamos ¿Por qué no tienen la misma habilidades los demás? En especial su adorable buscador –soltó en burla.

La mirada de Scorpius no se despegó del campo en busca de la snitch, iba a demostrarles a todos que él también podía ser tan bueno como Lily; fue tan rápido como pudo cuando la divisó, y aprovechando eso, Lysander envió la Bludger en su dirección, golpeando la parte trasera de su escoba, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y descender rápidamente, el buscador de Gryffindor se abalanzó hasta la snitch.

Le costó un poco, pero controló su escoba, esquivó la Bludger de nuevo y persiguió rápidamente su objetivo, justo cuando escuchaba que el marcador a favor de Slytherin aumentaba diez puntos.

Todos iban a hacerlo por Lil Potts, bueno, él también, porque su pelea con Lysander Scamander ya lo había tomado demasiado personal, y eso sólo pasaba con Audrey, sólo había una razón, Lily Luna Potter, era realmente su amiga, o eso no pasaría.

Scorpius Malfoy sorprendió a todos, con su arrebato de adrenalina, salió disparado hacia la snitch, tomando al buscador de Gryffindor desprevenido, el rubio volaba tan rápido para atrapar la pelota dorada que volaba rápidamente para alejarse de él, más abajo, Audrey anotaba otro gol, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hugo Weasley y le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

Gryffindor estaba veinte puntos por debajo, cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba en la espalda y lo derribaba de la escoba, esta vez sin posibilidad de recuperarse, cayó en picada directamente hacia el suelo.

— ¡Scorpius! –chilló Audrey, dándole la Quaffle a Hugo y volando en dirección hacia su amigo.

Los dos rubios cayeron al suelo, rodaron un poco, pero el golpe no fue tan grave, sólo unos cuantos raspones.

— ¿Estás bien? –interrogó Audrey, mientras todo el mundo gritaba y vitoreaba.

—Gryffindor estaba a diez de empatarnos –soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Eso te preocupa ahora! –soltó enfadada.

—Mira lo que conseguí –le mostró la snitch, mientras elevaba las cejas de forma coqueta, haciéndole reír, la rubia se echó a los brazos de su amigo y rió divertida.

—Eres un idiota, casi nos matamos por tu culpa.

—Te gusta hacerle de heroína ¿crees que no sé qué fue para impresionar a Weasley?

—Idiota –lo golpeó en el pecho.

—M—

Lily se sorprendió cuando escuchó un alboroto en la enfermería, observó a la señora Pomfrey, que puso mala cara y se alejó apresurada, la pelirroja se levantó inquieta, y corrió en dirección a sus amigos, que estaban sentados en la misma camilla.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió preocupada.

—Nos caímos de la escoba –soltó Scorpius –ten, le dije a la profesora que me dejara traerla para que vieras, que sí pude atraparla, que ya no nos haces falta en el equipo –Lily sonrió.

—Tu ex novio está furioso, y eso que quien terminó aquí sin poder jugar fuiste tú –se burló Audrey.

—Solucionaré esto, lo prometo –musitó.

—Tú sólo tienes que mejorarte para mi fiesta ¿te queda claro? –soltó Scorpius, y se quedó callado cuando el primo de la chica entró.

—Mira, reunión de serpientes –bromeó el pelirrojo.

—Entonces no eres bien recibido aquí, Weasley –soltó Scorpius.

—Cállate, quisieras que alguien de mi familia viniera por ti, pero en realidad estoy por las chicas.

—Una es tu prima, pervertido –soltó el rubio.

—La otra no –contestó con simpleza, haciendo que Audrey sonriera encantada.

La señora Pomfrey los dejó estar un rato ahí, acompañando a Lily, ya que no era necesario que se quedaran, sus complicaciones se habían quitado con la poción, contrario de Lily, que tendría que permanecer una noche más ahí.

—Y… ¿ya les enviaste la lechuza a tus padres? –inquirió él.

—No –los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron sorprendidos –lo olvidé.

—Te ayudaré a escribir una nota.

— ¿Y la que te envié? –elevó una ceja.

—Creo que la perdí, pero veamos.

Scorpius Malfoy sacó un trozo de pergamino del cajón del mueble junto a la camilla, una pluma y un tintero, le sonrió animándola.

—Creo que sólo deberías poner que me den permiso de ir a la fiesta y ya –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Bien –mojó la pluma en la tinta –queridos mamá y papá –la observó –primero tu madre, porque considero que es menos estricta –le guiñó un ojo –va a ser el cumpleaños del chico más guapo del colegio –sonrió –y he sido afortunada en ser invitada –se burló –con lo poco popular y aun pareciendo un chorobojo, quiero que me firmen el permiso para que pueda ir, porque no es dentro del colegio, los quiere la pequeña fiera salvaje, también conocida como su hija.

—No escribiste eso –se burló Lily.

—Oh, claro que lo hice –sonrió y se alejó de ella, mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo ponía en la pata de la lechuza de la enfermería.

—Exijo ese papel –soltó ella.

—Tendrás que esperar a que vuelvas a casa y tus padres te pregunten qué clase de permiso es ese –rió.

—Eres el ser más despiadado y cruel que he conocido.

—Sin embargo te acostumbrarás a eso –sonrió.

—Señor Malfoy, creo que es hora de que deje descansar a la señorita Potter.

—Sí, me iré en cuanto la hora de visita se termine.

—Ya terminó, hace media hora, y le he dado trato especial porque lo he atendido y es prefecto, pero creo que tanto beneficio puede volver loco a cualquiera, así que márchese ya.

—De acuerdo, me iré, pero volveré por ella ¿a qué hora saldrá?

—Después de clases, ahora, márchese antes de que lo eche.

— ¿Es acaso que no me está echando ya? –sonrió divertido.

—Cuando lo eche, lo sabrá –contestó la mujer y se alejó.

—Vendré por ti, a menos que Rose se atraviese en mi camino, de ser así, enviaré a Audrey.

—M—

Lily Luna Potter se quedó sentada sobre la camilla, esperando por que alguno de sus amigos llegaran, en su lugar, Albus y Rose aparecieron, y no muy de buenas fue con ellos.

—Malfoy mejoró mucho ¿no es así? –cuestionó Rose.

— ¿Ya te interesa? –sonrió Lily.

—Ni en el fin de los tiempos ocurrirá algo así –argumentó colocando cara de asco.

—No comprendo que hacen aquí –aceptó Lily.

—Nada, es sólo que nos sorprende que jamás mencionaras que eres amiga de Malfoy, eso es todo, Lily ¿sales con él?

— ¿Qué? –Soltó histérica -¿cómo es que se les ha ocurrido eso?

—Lysander –soltaron Albus y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—Jamás –soltó –jamás en la vida me fijaría en él como hombre, es sólo un amigo.

—Pues amenazó a Lysander con partirle la cara si se atrevía a atacarte de nuevo como lo hizo cobardemente en la Lechuzería –intervino Rose.

— ¿Desde cuándo defender a una amiga es ilegal? –cuestionó.

—No ilegal, pero ¿tú y Malfoy? –Se burló Albus –eres mejor que eso, Lily.

—Hasta hace días se burlaban de mí por ser una Slytherin ¿recuerdan?

—Sí, pero tienes sangre Potter, independientemente de tu elección ante el sombrero seleccionador –soltó Rose.

Lily se quedó callada, suponía que tenía que ser muy obvio que había dejado que la pusieran en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor, pero contrario de su padre, ella le había suplicado que no la pusiera en la misma casa que a su hermano, no por querer ser diferente y sobresalir, sino porque a pesar de todo, la casa de las serpientes ofrecía toda la libertad que ella quería.

—Eso ya no importa –intervino aclarándose la garganta Lily –soy Slytherin y soy amiga de Scorpius Malfoy, y es mejor que se acostumbren a ello ¿les queda claro? –soltó enfadada.

—Dime que no estás encaprichada con su amistad sólo para molestarnos, aceptamos que hemos sido unos parientes crueles, Lils, pero…

—No tiene nada que ver con nuestra hostilidad por estos cinco años, él realmente me agrada, él y Audrey.

—Con ella no tenemos problema –saltó Rose –con él, sin embargo…

—Es mi amigo, y ya lo dije, van a tener que aprender a vivir con ello, porque no pienso dejar de ser su amiga sólo para agradarles de nuevo a ustedes.

—M—

Scorpius sonrió cuando encontró por fin a Lily, estaba en la torre de astronomía, observando un punto entre el barandal y el horizonte, avanzó hasta ella y se recargó, aun sin que la pelirroja lo notara.

—Dime que no te aventarás de aquí, Lil Potts –bromeó, haciéndola saltar –porque a pesar de que la magia ha avanzado mucho, aun no podemos volar sin ayuda de escobas y objetos ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo –sonrió divertida.

—Pensé que me esperarías para salir de la enfermería.

—Me aburrí –se giró, dándole la espalda al paisaje.

—La señora Pomfrey me dijo que Rose y Albus fueron por ti ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Bueno, que estoy intentando ayudarte con ella, ese era el trato ¿no es así? –Sonrió –te ayudo con ella, y… no tener que fingir más.

—Potts –intentó Scor.

—Potter –lo corrigió con una sonrisa trémula –a mi hermano le molesta que un Malfoy distorsione el apellido –se encogió de hombros –y… mis padres han contestado, no me han dado permiso de ir a tu fiesta, lo siento.

—No te preocupes –contestó serio.

—Te veré después, supongo, tenemos una sala en común –intentó bromear pero su tono fue vacilante.

—Supongo lo mismo, Pott… Potter –corrigió.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, algo no estaba bien en la actitud de esa pelirroja, suspiró, tendría que pedir más chocolate, le había dado la tableta entera cuando se fracturó el hombro.

Avanzó sin prestar mucha atención, topándose con Albus Potter de frente, estaba escoltado por los gemelos Scamander, así que sonrió divertido.

—No sé qué planeas con mi hermana, pero…

—Yo no planeo nada con ella, sólo me cae bien.

—Claro ¿cómo te fue en la prueba de amistad allá arriba? –sonrió el chico.

—No sé de qué hablas –soltó confundido.

—Bueno, si yo tengo un buen amigo, me importaría que estuviera en mi fiesta, insistiría hasta el cansancio ¿lo hiciste? –sonrió.

—Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella –aceptó –pero no creí que te habías metido ¿por qué te importa, mi amistad con ella, Potter?


	7. Fin de Mes

Albus Severus Potter avanzó un poco más hasta el rubio, con el ceño fruncido, sus dos guardaespaldas hicieron lo mismo, pero sólo lo hicieron sonreír fanfarrón.

—Aléjate de mi hermana, posiblemente ella es muy ingenua aun, pero sé que sólo la estás usando ¿para qué? Aun no lo sé, pero no jugarás con ella.

—Pero sí dejaste que el idiota detrás de ti lo hiciera ¿no es así?

El rostro del mediano de los Potter se distorsionó en confusión, retrocediendo un paso de Scorpius que sonrió.

—Veo que no te lo han dicho, ninguno de los tres, posiblemente tu hermana y yo tengamos un trato –aceptó –ella me ayuda en algo, y yo a ella, pero no significa que nos gustemos, sólo somos amigos, pero aquí, tu amigo Lysander –suspiró –quien sea de los dos de atrás –no te ha dicho que le puso el cuerno a tu hermana ¿no es así? Y no obstante con eso, ni siquiera le ayudó cuando se fracturó el hombro en la lechuzería –avanzó más hasta Albus –tu hermana y yo somos amigos, pero nos falta mucho, para llegar a ser los mejores amigos inseparables, no me culpes por no suplicar que asista a mi fiesta.

Se alejó cuando el hermano de Lily se giró hacia sus guardaespaldas con una clara mueca de enfado, extrañamente, le agradó saber que ese Potter se preocupaba por su hermana, por un momento pensó que no le enfadaría el hecho, y que excusaría a Scamander por ser infiel, bueno, no había sido el caso y le agradaba la reacción de Albus Potter, mejorando su opinión de él.

Scor se dejó caer aun lado de Audrey, que estaba como loca terminando sus deberes, que después él copiaría sin remordimientos algunos, le sonrió y su vista vagó por toda la sala común.

— ¿Dónde está Potts? –interrogó.

—Dijo que tenía sueño, y se fue a dormir, creo que ni siquiera hizo sus deberes, Tamara la matará si baja de calificaciones.

—Que lo haga, no me importa –le dedicó una sonrisa divertida cuando la rubia levantó la vista para observarlo enfadada.

—Menos mal que bromeas –soltó negando.

—Ya mañana hablaré con ella –subió los pies al sofá y se acomodó.

—M—

El rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, lo habían tomado desprevenido, tanto que se había golpeado fuertemente con el vaso, reventando su labio.

— ¡Oye! –gruñó enfadado al ver a Lily.

—Sabía que me equivocaba enormemente al intentar ser tu maldita amiga, eres un imbécil, traicionero, y espero, desde el fondo de mi corazón…

—No sé qué te pasa, Potts –soltó frunciendo el ceño y limpiándose la sangre con la servilleta.

—No tenías por qué decirle a Albus lo de Lysander, eran mis asuntos –soltó enfadada.

—Bien, ibas a seguir mintiendo ¿crees eso correcto? –se levantó enfadado encarándola.

—A ti no te interesa lo que decido hacer con mi vida ¿lo comprendes?

—Creí que éramos amigos –la atacó.

—Tus golpes bajos no funcionarán conmigo, Malfoy –hizo una mueca de desagrado –y sí, _éramos, _o al menos lo intenté, pero no necesito la amistad de alguien que a las primeras de cambio traicionará mi confianza.

—Yo no la traicioné –la sujetó del brazo cuando iba a irse.

— ¡Pues eras el único en saberlo! –Le echó en cara –y ahora toda mi familia sabe –se acercó a él, porque no quería que todos se enteraran de qué iba la pelea, de por sí, ya los veían atentamente –Si James o mi padre hacen algo estúpido al respecto de esto, te juro que vas a pagarlas, Malfoy –se soltó y salió del lugar.

La mirada de Audrey estaba fija en él, que negó y ella se levantó, para seguir a la pelirroja que estaba bastante enfadada.

—M—

—Tranquila, Lily –le pidió Audrey.

—No puedo creerlo, que por un momento realmente pensé en ser amiga de ese…

—Scor no es una mala persona, si lo dijo fue por algo, no porque sea un chismoso.

—Tú vas a defenderlo porque es tu mejor amigo, pero mejor ve con él, yo no necesito un par de amigos falsos.

—Gracias por eso –soltó enfadada Audrey.

—Oh, ¿es acaso que ni tú ni él se acercaron a mí para que les ayudara con mis primos? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

—No importa la forma en la que nos volvimos amigos –soltó la rubia –lo que importa es que en realidad me agradas, Lily, de lo contrario no estaría aquí, si él no está es porque sabe lo enfadada que estás con él, y no quiere que le patees de nuevo la entrepierna.

El humor de Lily se controló un poco por la información, y más cuando la cabellera rubia platino salió detrás de unos árboles, estaba tan despreocupado como siempre, haciendo que se enfadara más, era un cínico.

—Lárgate de aquí –soltó enfadada.

—Es un lugar libre, y si quiero estar aquí lo estaré ¿algo que objetar, Potter? –se burló.

—Me iré yo, entonces…

—Tu hermano me dijo de la _prueba de amistad, _y voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a él, tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos –Lily se detuvo y le observó seria –no digo que no llegaremos a serlo, pero aún no lo somos, no insistí en que fueras a mi fiesta porque Audrey ya me había dicho que no debería presionar mucho por tu amistad, sí, nos acercamos a ti por Hugo y Rose Weasley, pero nos divertimos los tres juntos ¿no es así?

—No –soltó en tono de regañada.

—Desde que te juntaste con nosotros te liberaste, Potts, eres una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch del colegio, te sientes libre de ser una Slytherin, te has quitado como mil años de culpabilidad de la espalda, vamos a ser amigos, y tomarnos todo esto con calma, y por cierto, me mentiste.

— ¿De qué hablas? –frunció el ceño.

—El elfo domestico de la familia Malfoy llevó una carta a tus padres para solicitar que te dejaran ir a la fiesta, pero respondieron que ya tenías el permiso, me mentiste ¿por qué?

—No quiero ir –mintió.

—Me importa un basilisco sobre un escreguto, ya tienes el permiso e irás –soltó avanzando hasta Audrey y rodeando el cuello de su amiga –invité a Hugo Weasley –le guiñó un ojo.

—Claro, y…

—Irá porque Lils irá –sonrió –ámame, con eso me doy por servido.

La rubia chilló emocionada y besó al rubio en la mejilla mientras lo asfixiaba con un abrazo.

—Ya sé que soy el mejor amigo que puede existir –soltó y sus ojos grises se posaron en los de Lily –dime que chico te gusta y podría…

—No necesito ayuda de nadie cuando se trata de chicos –informó ella.

—Uh, esa confianza me agrada, deberías salir con uno, para que Lysander…

—No voy a salir con alguien sólo por salir y demostrarle algo a mi ex, Scorpius, no soy esa clase de personas.

—De acuerdo, ahora lo sé, no volveré a sugerirlo ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

—Me parece bien.

Los tres regresaron al colegio, Scorpius llevaba a Audrey alzada sobre su espalda, mientras la rubia reía divertida dirigiendo el camino, Lily los observó, al rubio parecía importarle una mierda lo que pensaran de él, y de la forma en la que alzaba a su amiga y ésta le daba órdenes, y eso le agradó de él.

—M—

Lily Luna observó la cantidad de alumnos que estaban esperando para poder ir a la “gran fiesta” del año, ni siquiera sabía que esa dichosa fiesta de cumpleaños era la que daba pie a las festividades de Navidad de Slytherin, técnicamente, si te invitaban, tenías un pase V.I.P para ser popular, y así, cada 365 días o 366 dependiendo, se renovaba la popularidad de muchos de ellos, era sorprendente lo que podían llegar a hacer porque Scorpius Malfoy los invitara.

—Va a ser genial –le guiñó un ojo Audrey.

—Sí, es mucha gente, yo dudo…

—Por favor, trata de sonreír, te harás más popular ahora, tu amistad con Scor no la dudará ni siquiera el Ministro mismo –las dos rieron.

—Kingsley se sorprendería –admitió ella.

—Podría no, después de todo, eres Slytherin, o eras enemiga, o su amiga, no ibas a poder ignorarlo más.

—Seamos honestas, si no le hubiese interesado quien le interesa, yo hubiese podido terminar mis días de Hogwarts tranquilamente, sin tener que soportar su cabezota llena de…

—Espero que no estén hablando de mí –sonrió Hugo, llegando hasta las chicas, dedicándole una mirada un poco discreta a Audrey.

Lily intentó lo mismo, pero fue descubierta, la rubia usaba unos jeans, que estaban un poco rotos, llevaba unos zapatos de piso, color negro, y un suéter típico navideño de color blanco, con dos renos rojos y más detalles en negro y líneas rojas, acompañado con un gorro de lana rojo.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que el rojo te va? –le sonrió Hugo.

—Realmente todo va conmigo –aseguró ella.

—No voy a dudar eso –admitió.

— ¿Estás usando verde? –cuestionó Lily al ver la playera de su primo de rayas, verde pistache y verde esmeralda, él sonrió.

— ¿Están usando los colores de la casa del otro? –Sonrió emocionada Lily –eso significa que ¿tengo prima nueva, Hugo? –brincó.

—No te emociones, no le será tan fácil conquistarme –soltó Audrey.

—Ya me amas ¿Qué puede complicarse? –pasó su brazo por los hombros de Lily.

—Serán mi pareja favorita, sin duda que sí –admitió Lily.

—Aun no somos pareja –recordó Audrey.

— ¿Cuánto tardará eso? –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona el pelirrojo.

—Sigue así, y tal vez mucho.

Los tres se giraron cuando escucharon un ruido, no habían visto a Scorpius y ya habían llegado por ellos.

—Llevaré sus cosas –se ofreció Hugo, sujetando los morrales de Audrey, y el de Lily.

— ¿No llevas nada?

—No voy a mudarme –soltó él.

—Va a ser todo el fin de semana, Hugo –informó Audrey.

— ¿Todo el fin de semana? –soltó sorprendido.

—Completo, regresaremos el lunes por la tarde.

—Sí que tienen muchos privilegios estos tipos –soltó sorprendido –pediré a mi madre que me envié algo, en ese caso.

—Mejor que Scor te preste algo –sugirió la rubia.

—No creo que me quede su ropa.

—Haremos el intento –se burló Lily –deberías ponerte a dieta.

—Mira quien lo dice.

El viaje en hasta la Mansión Malfoy fue bastante entretenida, además de que el rubio no había dado señales de vida, haciendo que eso llamara la atención de los que iban.

— ¿Aun habrá fiesta si olvidamos al cumpleañero? –se burló alguien a lo lejos, ocasionando una risa colectiva.

—No dudemos eso ni un segundo –aseguró Audrey.

Lily se recargó en el pecho de su primo, mientras éste hablaba con McLaggen, los parpados de la pelirroja se fueron haciendo cada vez más pesados, hasta que se quedó dormida.

—Se ve quien es tu favorita –bromeó Audrey.

—Lily es genial –admitió –y sí, es mi prima favorita.

—Dime algo ¿por qué tu hermana es así?

—Mi hermana es genial –frunció el ceño el chico.

—Oh vamos, sí, puede serlo, pero también se comporta de forma agresiva con Lily.

—Bueno, ahora la ves así, tranquila, sumisa y dejada, pero sólo es porque se siente abandonada por Dominique, no es así, es bastante valiente y aguerrida, nadie la detiene.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso, normalmente se ve tan ensimismada, que me preocupa su estabilidad emocional.

—Es una adolescente –le recordó –todos lo somos, Audrey, es válido que se sienta perdida en algún momento, y que mejor que ahora y no cuando sea una anciana –rieron.

—Tienes razón.

—Hablando de razones, dime ¿tendría razón para ponerme como hermano celoso respecto a lo que Malfoy siente por Rose?

—No, bueno, es la única chica hasta el momento que le ha interesado mucho tiempo, se atrevió a hablarle a Lily, a planear muchas cosas respecto a cómo serían las cosas cuando ellos salieran, incluso estaba tratando de hacer un discurso que le recitaría a tu padre cuando comenzaran a salir.

—Quiero estar en primera fila cuando pase eso –se burló Hugo.

—Ella es bastante como tu padre ¿no?

—No tanto, es necia, para nada flexible, y su palabra es un decreto tal y como mamá.

—Pero… no lo sé, es un tanto… prejuiciosa, como tu padre, tú eres más… relajado, como tu madre.

— ¿Es por eso que te gusto? –Sonrió –sabías que tu padre quiso salir con mi madre ¿no es así? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Bueno, le heredé el buen gusto, no puede culparme.

—Cierto, pudiste fijarte en Malfoy, pero te fijaste en mí.

—Me gusta la forma en la que proteges los aros –admitió.

—Es mi trabajo, evitar que la chica linda de Slytherin se cuele y anote.

—Ese no es tu trabajo, tu trabajo es que no anote una vez que me colé –soltó en un tono suave.

—Me gusta verte jugar Quidditch, normalmente nunca es en el campo, porque nunca llegaron tan lejos con Malfoy.

—Claro que sí –se quejó ella.

—Bueno sí, nuestro equipo no siempre fue el mejor.

—Tienen sus años, tu primo James, después de él, les costó recuperarse en las victorias.

—Qué puedo decir, se dejaron a Lily, recuerdo el berrinche de mi primo cuando ella fue seleccionada para Slytherin, por fortuna para él, ella apenas se decidió por jugar.

— ¿Sabes a qué quiere dedicarse? –Cuestionó –la veo leyendo libros, pero Scor y yo siempre pensamos que querría ser jugadora profesional como su madre.

—Quiere crear la mejor escoba del mundo, por eso lee tanto, sólo sobre el tema.

—Vaya –sonrió encantada –espero que lo logre, y me deje usarla antes que a nadie –se removió emocionada en el asiento, causando una sonrisa en el rostro de Hugo.

—Eres tan parecida a ella, que me parece enfermo que me comiences a gustar.

—Oh vaya, gracias –sonrió.

—Lo tomaste como un cumplido.

—La parte de que soy tan vivaz como Lily, la parte del incesto la ignoré por nuestro propio bien –rieron.

Siguieron platicando de los planes que tenían en ese momento, de lo que ocurriría una vez hubiesen pisado la Mansión Malfoy, y las reglas que tenía que saber, no dudaba que el padre de Scorpius gruñera un poco al verlo a él y a Lily; normalmente cada que veía un pelirrojo, lo relacionaba con los Weasley, y se relajaba cuando su hijo le decía que no lo eran.

—Espero que no le dé un infarto ahora que sepa que sí somos mitad Weasley –sonrió.

—Lo superará –lo tranquilizó.

—M—

Lily despertó cuando ya habían llegado a la casa de Scorpius, pero seguía más dormida que nada, así que su primo había pasado su brazo sobre sus hombros y sujetado de la cintura, para que caminara, mientras Audrey ayudaba con las cosas.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso –informó el hombre y Audrey sonrió.

—Gracias –dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con su cabeza.

Avanzaron hasta la entrada, el living era bastante amplio, había demasiados elfos y gente de servicio, ayudando a que los adolescentes invitados encontraran el lugar donde se quedaría.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? –interrogó Scorpius llegando hasta ellos, sin quitar la vista de Lily.

—Si te acercas un poco lo descubrirás –informó Hugo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro a la pelirroja, y cuando escuchó un suave ronquido, soltó una risotada bastante estruendosa, que llamó la atención de varios de los invitados, incluyendo la del padre del rubio.

— ¿Todo bien por aquí? –inquirió Draco Malfoy, con su voz suave y el arrastre natural de palabras.

—Todo bien, parece muerta, pero está dormida –sonrió Scor.

—Deberías llevarla a una habitación en ese caso –sugirió.

—De inmediato, se quedará con Audrey ¿o no? –cuestionó.

—Desde luego –admitió ella con una sonrisa –gracias por la invitación, señor Malfoy –agradeció y se alejó con Hugo rumbo a la habitación donde siempre se quedaba cuando iba a la casa de su amigo.

Scorpius sonrió ante la mirada inquisidora de su padre, siempre era lo mismo en su cumpleaños, ese en particular, había evitado invitar a pelirrojos, pero olvidó que Lily y Hugo realmente eran Weasley.

—Sí –aceptó, haciendo que su padre se alejara sin decir nada, completamente enfadado –papá.

—Hablaremos mañana, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó un poco, se había metido en problemas con su padre, siempre había sido muy claro a hacerse amigo de alguien que tuviera la sangre Weasley, Potter o Granger, estaban prohibidos, y había llevado a dos personas, que tenían la mezcla de los tres; suspiró, ya arreglaría las cosas, no podría ponerse tan loco, y mientras más rápido lo aceptara, mejor.

—M—

Lily despertó por la mañana, el sol golpeaba en su rostro, así que sin ganas se levantó, para recorrer la cortina, pero su vista fue hasta la rubia que salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla.

—Buenos días –saludó –deberías arreglarte para las actividades –sugirió.

—De inmediato –musitó a regañadientes, quería seguir dormida.

Terminó su ducha, y se quedó más de lo normal frente al espejo, mientras cepillaba sus dientes y observaba el desastre de su cabello, olvidó sus dientes, mientras se concentraba en alisarse los cabellos enmarañados por la ducha.

—Aquí estás, es hora de que te unas a nosotros al desayuno –ordenó Audrey, la dejó terminar de lavarse los dientes y después la arrastró rumbo al comedor, donde se encontraban todos, incluido el padre de Scorpius.

Lily entró lentamente, con la flojera saliendo por cada uno de los poros de su piel, observó a todos los estudiantes que estaban charlando muy animadamente, pero su vista se quedó en chico de cabello miel que estaba al centro de la mesa, charlando con alguien más, era tan atractivo, que de inmediato las mejillas se le incendiaron al verlo.

—Vamos, que la actividad comenzará pronto y conociéndote como lo hago, estarás quejándote todo el rato porque tienes hambre –soltó Audrey y la sujetó de la mano, jalándola, para que se sentara.

— ¿Quién es el chico lindo? –interrogó embobada, haciendo que su primo volteara en la dirección que ella observaba.

— ¿Quién? –interrogó la rubia sin prestar atención.

—El chico cabellos miel, ojos hermosos –musitó mordiendo el pan tostado al que previamente Hugo había embarrado mermelada de fresa y ella había robado cuando se distrajo.

—Ahhh, él es… ¿no lo recuerdas? Es la leal competencia de Scor en lindura, al menos cuando él estaba en el colegio.

— ¿Ya salió? –suspiró.

—Es Jarvis Whisp –informó Hugo –el némesis de James.

—Oh, ya, no recuerdo que estuviese así de lindo –argumentó.

—En esa época eras una niña ilusionada con un gemelo Scamander.

—Cállate –frunció el ceño.

—Tuvo que mejorar físicamente, está a punto de debutar en el Quidditch profesional, por eso es que está aquí.

— ¿Ah sí? –interrogó Lily completamente sorprendida.

—La actividad que tendremos en quince minutos –recordó.

—Hablando de actividades ¿dónde quedó la gran fiesta? –interrogó la pelirroja observando a todos lados.

—Te la perdiste –soltó Hugo –ayer te moriste en el trayecto, ni siquiera todo ese ruido y todas esas hormonas juveniles te despertaron.

— ¿Qué? –chilló sorprendida, llamando la atención de todos, incluido el padre de Scorpius.

—Es mentira –la tranquilizó Audrey –la fiesta de Scorpius es el domingo por la noche –observó a Hugo –pero aun así, hay actividades ya programadas.

—Actividades ¿cómo cuáles? –interrogó Lily con la boca llena.

—Quidditch semi profesional, unas actividades que se encargará de supervisar tu nuevo amor a primera vista –informó –después de eso, hay un descanso de quince minutos, equitación de altura –sonrió –y natación, en el lago, donde vive uno de los hijos del calamar gigante de Hogwarts.

—Vaya, sí que es todo un evento –la mirada de Lily vagó por el lugar.

— ¿A quién buscas? –interrogó Hugo.

—A la madre de Scorpius, sólo veo al señor Malfoy.

Hubo un silencio en su primo y su amiga, que la incomodó. —La madre de Scor murió, Lily ¿qué no lo sabías?

—Pero… él dijo que sus padres organizaban esto cada año.

—Así era, la de la idea fue su madre, cuando ella murió, Scor se negó a retomar la costumbre, pero su padre le dijo que era algo que su madre planeó y detalló desde que supo que él venía en camino, que no hacerla era un gran insulto a su memoria, así que accedió a seguir haciéndola, ya no será igual cuando salga de Hogwarts.

—Lo supongo –aceptó apenada Lily, la tostada le supo amarga y su vista fue hasta el rubio que platicaba tranquilamente.

El desayunó transcurrió sin incidente alguno, así que al final, terminó siendo jalada por Audrey, para que se separara de la comida, pero alcanzó a robar un poco.

—Vamos ya, de todos modos se te bajará todo eso en el ejercicio.

—Es muy temprano para ejercitarse –se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

—Me pregunto cómo es que eres tan buena, si eres demasiado floja.

—Es un secreto –le guiñó un ojo.

Lily se incorporó de inmediato y comenzó a trotar después de que Jarvis Whisp pidiera que lo hicieran, la vista del hombre fue directamente a ella, que le sonrió y giró su rostro al frente, para evitar caerse o atropellar a algunas de las que también querían impresionarlo.

Lily saltó asustada cuando alguien la sujetó del hombro, le puso mala cara a Scorpius que sonreía pícaro, posiblemente se había dado cuenta de que Jarvis le había llamado la atención.

—Le diré a Tamara que le pida que nos entrene, así no holgazanearás.

— ¿Sale con Tamara? –interrogó sorprendida.

—No –contestó –que yo sepa, está soltero, pero no es como que esté pendiente de su vida sentimental.

—Por el tono, creo, que, te –hizo una pausa por la falta de aire –cae mal.

—No –le restó importancia –es sólo que las chicas solían debatirse entre él y yo, cuando era un miembro de Slytherin, fue el capitán del equipo ¿no lo sabías?

—Ni siquiera sé que juega –admitió.

—Es buscador, hay fuertes rumores de que está por firmar como estrella principal de…

—Dejen de charlar, el chico lindo nos observa –soltó Audrey y los pasó.

—Ella va a robar su atención, es la mejor de todos aquí –hizo puchero.

—Pero a ella sólo le importa tu primo Hugo.

—Vengo detrás de ustedes –soltó Hugo, así que se giraron ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Se preguntó Lily.

Hugo no los pasó, sin duda podría, porque estaba en excelente condición, algo que ella no, no podía hablar de Scorpius porque jamás lo había visto entrenando.

—Bien, vamos a hacer una pequeña práctica –habló Jarvis, caminando de un lado a otro, la vista de Lily lo siguió a todos lados.

—Ya tienes un charco de baba, Potts –informó Scorpius y ella lo golpeó en el hombro enfadada.

— ¿Le aburro, señorita? –interrogó Whisp, haciendo que Lily girara a verlo.

— ¿Perdón? –inquirió sorprendida.

—Qué si la estoy aburriendo –repitió con un semblante calmado.

—Dice que un poco –soltó Scorpius sonriendo.

—Tu padre me dijo que no tuviera trato especial contigo, Malfoy, si tú y la señorita…

—Potter –contestó –Lily Potter.

—Oh vaya, un Potter y un Malfoy uno junto al otro ¿quién lo iba a decir? –Bromeó, ocasionando que Scor frunciera el cejo –no importa que tan milagroso sea el hecho, por favor, pongan atención o márchense. El rubio se cruzó de brazos cuando su amiga se negó a moverse, y sumó su molestia cuando pidió disculpas, ocasionando una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Jarvis Whisp, que disculpó el hecho, y siguió con su andar, mientras explicaba de que iría la práctica, como se organizarían y los cuidados que deberían tener. Lily se encogió de hombros cuando notó que Scor la observaba, no iba a disculparse por que le gustara Jarvis, se necesitaba ser muy ciega o tener un gusto específico para no admitir que el tipo era más que sensual.


	8. Fiesta.

Scorpius estaba de pie, alejado un poco del grupo, observando como Jarvis Whisp no apartaba su mirada de la pelirroja que en esos momentos estaba en el aire, haciendo lo que él había pedido que hicieran, estaba siendo despiadada con los demás, y el rubio sabía que no era más que por llamar la atención del hombre de cabellos color miel, y su táctica le estaba más que funcionando, porque el mujeriego más famoso de Slytherin, tenía una sonrisa de lado, de esa clase que usan los hombres cuando encontraron su nueva víctima, y Lily era demasiado tonta en ese aspecto, se lo había dejado claro con Lysander Scamander.

—Bien hecho, señorita Potter –aduló cuando ella tuvo ambos pies sobre el pasto, su cabello estaba sujetado por una coleta alta; y su sonrisa por poco encandilaba a los presentes.

—Gracias –sonrió feliz.

— ¿Has pensado en dedicarte al Quidditch profesionalmente? –interrogó, colocando su mano en la espalda de ella.

—Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no, lo he pensado, mucho –aceptó.

—Sin duda serías la mejor –sonrió.

—Sí, sí, tenemos quince para comer algo –argumentó Scorpius interrumpiendo.

—Oh, pero traje algo –sacó un pedazo de pan de su bolsillo, haciendo que Whisp soltara una carcajada y el rubio frunciera el ceño en desagrado a lo que acababa de hacer.

—Eres fabulosa –aduló el hombre, la sujetó del hombro dándole un fuerte apretón y se alejó después de un leve asentimiento hacia Scor.

Audrey se acercó a ellos en cuanto Jarvis se había ido, Hugo también se aproximó, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras con su dedo índice picaba la mejilla de su prima, mientras le hacía burla al respecto de lo obvia que había sido, al igual que el resto de las chicas.

—Bueno, él tiene la culpa por ser tan atractivo –contestó haciendo mala cara.

—En eso tiene razón, Jarvis es bastante atractivo.

—No más que yo ¿o sí? –cuestionó el pelirrojo, haciendo que las dos mujeres titubearan un momento.

—Posiblemente… sí –contestó Lily.

—Eh, mira tú, mala prima, sólo ves un par de ojos coquetos y se te olvida lo guapo que tienes que decirle que es a tu primo favorito.

—Lo siento, Hugo, a ti jamás podría verte de la misma forma que a Jarvis, tal vez por eso.

—Cierto, siendo así, acepto que no sea el hombre más guapo para ti.

—Gracias –sonrió Lily, llevándose una mano en dirección al corazón y haciendo una reverencia.

—Anticuada –bromeó el chico de cabellos rojos, y Lily rió, divertida.

Aprovecharon el tiempo en hidratarse y comer un poco de bocadillos ligeros, para el resto, porque Lily comió hasta que sus mejillas se inflaron por completo, Scor levantó una ceja platinada y su gesto fue inquisitivo, la chica le observó sin entender, tranquilizándose hasta que una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de su amigo.

—Eres imposible, no eres nada delicada ni sutil ¿así planeas conquistar a Whisp?

—Tiene que conocerme como soy, no voy a pretender algo que no soy sólo para gustarle, y al final, terminar decepcionándolo, no señor.

—Es mejor que nos apuremos, o se llevarán los mejores.

Lily refunfuñó cuando él la sujetó de la muñeca y la jaló rumbo a los establos, ahora que no estaría Jarvis en la actividad, Lily había entrado en modo ahorrador de energía y siendo la misma holgazana que habían conocido Scorpius y Audrey.

—Al menos llegó –se encogió de hombros Scorpius.

—Cierto –se burló la rubia –vamos, tomé la elección por ti.

—Oh vaya –soltó sorprendida al ver al animal –a esto te referías con equitación de altura.

—Son más complicados que las escobas.

— ¿Más que un Hipogrifo? –cuestionó sorprendida.

—Es casi más complicado, es más difícil que montar a un unicornio –se encogió de hombros el rubio.

— ¿Dónde está Hugo? –cuestionó Lily.

—Está por allá –señaló la rubia –aún no se decide por uno.

—Todos son hermosos –admitió Lily y fue hasta su primo.

Audrey negó divertida y observó a su amigo, que estaba ensimismado observando a los pegasos frente a él, así que ella no interrumpió, dirigió su vista a los dos pelirrojos al fondo, que observaban boquiabiertos a los animales, acariciándoles y riendo divertidos, era la primera vez que veía a Lily así de alegre y feliz, y eso le agradó demasiado, ya que incluso se había relacionado con más de uno de los invitados, en la práctica de Jarvis, Lily se había hecho amiga rápidamente de su equipo.

—Es bastante social –habló Scor junto a la rubia.

—Sí, y yo que pensé que era todo lo contrario, al menos algo bueno tuvo Jarvis Whisp al venir aquí y arruinarte el rato ¿no es así?

—Sí, tu chico también se ve bastante alegre –argumentó.

—Son muy parecidos, si me gustaran las chicas también, sería complicado decidirme entre uno de ellos –rió –así que agradezco que sólo me gusten los chicos.

—Me hubiese gustado que invitaran a Rose, sería maravilloso verla en bikini –elevó las cejas, ganándose un golpe de Audrey.

—Primero tienes que agradarle, para que acepte venir a tu cumpleaños, aun tienes un año para lograr eso.

—Es la mujer de mi vida, vamos a casarnos, lo que significa que podré verla en bikini y sin él, el resto de mis días.

—No estás contando que tal vez, tú, no eres el hombre de su vida ¿no?

—No, eso jamás pasará, Rose terminará enamorada de mí, ya lo verás.

La práctica comenzó antes de que Audrey preparara su discurso sobre que debería estar abierto a la posibilidad de que a Rose jamás le gustara, pero mejor evitó matar las ilusiones de su amigo.

Lily iba en la espalda de su primo Hugo, y Audrey en la de Scorpius, argumentando de que se habían cansado demasiado en la actividad, a Audrey se lo creían, ya que era la única a la que le costó más de lo esperado que su Pegaso se elevara en el aire, solamente galopaba, haciéndola chillar frustrada.

A los demás también les había costado hacer que se elevaran, pero no tanto como a la rubia que había terminado siendo la burla de todos, o al menos, la mayoría de los invitados.

El día se había ido en actividades entretenidas y deportivas, ahora comprendían porque la mayoría de los alumnos querían ser invitados a la asombrosa fiesta.

— ¿Vas a invitarnos el próximo año? –cuestionó Lily.

—No lo sé, me encantaría, pero no lo haré si Rose no viene con ustedes.

—Oh vamos, mi hermana prefiere cosas más sofisticadas que esto.

—En lo único que no se parece a tío Ron, es que a ella no le gusta tanto el Quidditch.

— ¿Qué es gustar tanto? –interrogó Audrey.

—Es como tía Hermione en eso, le apasiona verlo, pero no lo suficiente como para jugarlo.

—Ya veo, pues muy mal por ella –sonrió la rubia.

—La mayoría de los Weasley lo jugamos –admitió Hugo –menos ella.

—Ya comprendí, aun así la tendría en el lago –sonrió.

—Pervertido –soltó Audrey.

El día pasó sin novedad para Scorpius, desde que había muerto su madre, esa fiesta no la disfrutaba como antes, aunque admitía que ese año era diferente, si bien no estaba completamente feliz, al menos no se sentía tan miserable como los años pasados, al recordar lo mucho que sus padres se alegraban de verlo feliz, incluso, ni se alarmó mucho porque su padre siguiera molesto porque invitara a una Potter-Weasley y aun Weasley-Granger, como se lo había dicho, tenía que acostumbrarse a ellos.

—M—

El lago que estaba en la propiedad Malfoy estaba completamente lleno de adolescentes que en ese momento, deberían estar en Hogwarts, pero ser rico, y tener mucha influencia en la sociedad Mágica, hacía que esa fiesta anual, fuera permitida, era una forma para que los adolescentes, que en un momento llegarían a ser adultos pretenciosos, comenzaran a relacionarse entre ellos, ganando amistades, alianzas, y… la mejor manera de matrimonios por conveniencia, algo así como matrimonios forzados, pero con más sofisticación que antaño.

—Todo el mundo lo está pasando bien –argumentó Jarvis cerca de Scorpius, que estaba distraído en otras cosas.

—Como en cada año –informó y después sonrió socarrón –lo siento, acabo de recordar, que jamás fuiste invitado hasta ahora.

—Bueno, la verdad es que estoy aquí por trabajo, no por diversión –le dio un trago a su whiskey de fuego.

—Se nota que estás aburrido –lo observó tranquilo, la vista de Whisp estaba en algo o alguien a espaldas del rubio.

—No sé qué haces, pero de ser tú, claramente no alejaría mis ojos de Potter.

— ¿Lily Potter? –Se burló –es sólo una amiga –soltó.

—McLaggen también sólo es tu amiga ¿no? –lo observó, haciendo que el rubio sólo asintiera.

—Entonces sales con Hugo Weasley ¿no es así? –sonrió burlón.

—No, y en todo caso, no te interesaría.

—Bueno, si Potter es sólo una amiga… no te molestará que no quite mis ojos de ella, porque… en serio que es una chica bastante atractiva.

—Sólo intentas llevártela a la cama ¿no es así?

—Ehm –hizo una mueca –no voy a negarte que eso sería bueno, me parece demasiado atractiva, y tiene… cierto encanto, pero es una chica de 15 años, no voy a meterme con ella en esa forma –le dedicó una mirada –no soy la clase de patán que estás pensando.

—Bueno, es una lástima porque creo que le gustas.

—Me siento halagado, pero que me busque cuando tenga la edad adecuada.

El rubio se quedó ahí, sentado pensando en nada en particular, esperando que todo eso se terminara y poder volver al colegio, donde normalmente, podía encontrarse con Rose Weasley.

—Estás demasiado serio ¿se puede saber la razón?

Lily se sentó junto a Scorpius y lo observó con curiosidad, esos repentinos cambios de humor eran tan extraños, aunque no podía quejarse, ella era muy parecida en eso.

—Es sólo que quiero regresar al colegio.

—Ya, supongo que sí, tu casa es pequeña y aburrida.

—Oh, lo siento, debe ser una jaula de rata comparada con la tuya.

—Oh no, lo cierto que mi familia no es tan presuntuosa respecto al tamaño de una casa –sonrió –en todo caso ¿no crees que es más fácil divertirse que amargarse?

—Mira quien lo dice –soltó.

—Por eso mismo lo digo, realmente toma mucho de mí, eso de estar tan huraña, pero si me dices que te es más complicado divertirte, lo comprenderé.

—Pensé que estarías con tu primo y Audrey.

—Lo estaba, pero comenzaron con miraditas y sonrisas que es mejor huir, a que terminen ignorándote por completo, o esa es mi opinión.

—Entonces pensé que podrías ir y acosar a Whisp.

—Hay mejores formas de ser sutil y correr a alguien que te incomoda, pero está bien, iré a molestar a Jarvis Whisp.

Lily se alejó de Scorpius, que ni siquiera se había tomado un segundo para observarle, estaba demasiado ocupado, intentando ignorar al resto del mundo, así que lo mejor era dejarlo solo; sonrió cuando en su camino de vuelta al lago, la mirada de Jarvis se topó con la suya, tenía un vaso en la mano, que no dejaba ver el color del líquido en él, pero ella podía jurar, que no era zumo de calabaza ni nada sano, como el que ellos tenían que tomar.

—Veo que tus amigos te han dejado sola –sonrió, deteniéndose frente a ella, que le devolvió el gesto.

—Que buenos amigos ¿no? –bromeó.

—Bueno, supongo que McLaggen y tu primo salen, y tú y el rubio dueño de aquí…

—No –se apresuró a negar –Scorpius es sólo un amigo.

—Bueno, es que, ya sabes, normalmente cuando hay una chica y un chico en una amistad, uno siempre suele enamorarse del otro, es por eso que no muchos creen en amistades así.

—No creo que siempre sea así, mi padre no se enamoró de su amiga.

—Pero su amiga se enamoró de _su otro amigo, _y viceversa ¿o no es así la historia? –sonrió el chico de forma coqueta.

—Tienes razón –rió –pero no es, ni será el caso entre Scorpius y yo, lo puedo asegurar –se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Eso me agrada –admitió.

—Y tú… ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –interrogó de la manera más sutil que pudo encontrar.

—Por el momento no, estoy completamente soltero.

—Bueno, eso me agrada bastante a mí –admitió Lily divertida.

—Qué bueno es saberlo –acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja –pero como se lo dije a Scorpius, por el momento, sólo podemos ser amigos, regresa cuando tengas 17, si te sigo interesando –sonrió y se alejó.

—M—

Lily regresó con Audrey y Hugo a la mansión Malfoy, ya que Scorpius había desaparecido en algún momento de la tarde, a nadie más pareció preocuparle, esa clase de actitudes eran normales en el chico, lo único bueno es que no mataba la diversión de los demás.

—Tomemos un baño, y comencemos a alistarnos antes de la fiesta –ordenó Audrey.

—Oye… En verdad ¿no te preocupa Scorpius y su ausencia emocional?

—Deja que comience a coquetearle a tu prima, y toda la ausencia emocional se evaporará.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón, en lo que tú te bañas, yo iré a dar una vuelta ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió.

—Irás a la cocina a robar comida ¿cierto?

Lily apretó los labios y evitó el contacto con los ojos celestes de Audrey. —Nop –sonrió y salió rápidamente antes de que le dijera algo más, avanzó por el pasillo.

Por un real milagro, Lily logró encontrar la cocina, había demasiadas personas aparte de elfos domésticos ahí, no le dijeron nada, posiblemente tenían prohibido ser groseros con los invitados, así que aprovechando la inmunidad diplomática que le daba ser invitada, comenzó a agarrar canapés a diestra y siniestra, ya que nadie le hacía caso.

—Tal parece que tenemos una polizona –murmuró una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras, a Lily se le atoró un canapé, así que tosió escandalosamente, mientras se giraba hasta el padre de Scor.

—Yo… lo siento –se disculpó torpemente.

—Veo que has heredado el apetito del inútil de tu tío.

—En realidad todos tienen buen apetito –se encogió de hombros –pero sí sé a quién se refiere.

—Me alegro que lo sepas –entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Disculpe, señor Malfoy, quería saber si usted… ya sabe, ha hablado con su hijo, respecto a su actitud…

— ¿Se ha comportado grosero contigo? –Interrogó en un tono fingido de preocupación –si es así, deberé premiarlo, por volver a la realidad.

—Yo me refería principalmente a su actitud distante, usted se ha molestado en organizar todo esto, y ya ha pasado un tiempo, como para que él siga sin superar la muerte de su madre.

—Lo notaste –murmuró.

—Es bastante obvio, en realidad, claro que la mayoría prefiere disfrutar de todo esto, y no le interesa realmente como se sienta el chico del cumpleaños.

—Hablaré con él –aceptó agradeciendo con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la cocina, así que Lily continúo comiendo canapés.

Audrey giró cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, Lily entró lentamente, como de contrabando, así que eso le confirmaba que había estado en la cocina comiendo hasta hartarse, si es que eso era posible, la pelirroja ya había demostrado que tenía un agujero negro en lugar de estómago, se quedó quieta cuando se topó con ella, que elevó una ceja en inquisición.

—Estabas en la cocina –fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—No, claro que no –frunció el ceño en fingida indignación.

—Claro que no estabas ahí, perdón por levantarte falsos –fue hasta ella, para limpiar las migas que habían quedado alrededor de la boca de la chica.

—Lo siento, tenía hambre –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú y Hugo son un caso completamente perdido.

La pelirroja entró al baño una vez que el regaño de Audrey terminara, se quedó observando los azulejos del lugar, era un baño tan hermoso, que era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, esos Malfoy sí que tenían buen gusto en eso del decorado de interiores.

Se envolvió en la toalla para salir a la habitación que compartía con Audrey, frunció el ceño cuando encontró a Scorpius ahí, charlando con la rubia cobriza, se giró hasta ella y le miró sin mirarla, porque no le prestó atención, así que suponía que su padre ya había hablado con él, suspiró, fue por su ropa y volvió al baño, para darles privacidad.

El atuendo de Lily consistía en una falda dorada hasta la mitad del muslo, una playera blanca de tirantes, y un saco negro, que combinaban bastante bien con sus zapatillas del mismo color, Audrey le ayudó con el maquillaje, ya que no era muy buena en eso, el cabello lo dejó suelto y salvaje, como tanto le gustaba, así que cuando fue hora oportuna, las dos bajaron.

La música resonaba bastante fuerte, y Lily imaginó que habría hechizos silenciadores en el resto de la residencia Malfoy, no se imaginaba al padre de su amigo como a alguien a quien le apasionara las fiestas de adolescentes.

Se encogió de hombros en cuanto su primo Hugo la observó, se acercó a ella y posó su pesado brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, acercándola a él.

—Sí que quieres que Whisp te haga caso.

—Cállate, idiota –frunció el ceño, mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

—Bajaron bastante… wow.

Hugo casi babeó al notar el atuendo de Audrey, que constaba en un short corto de encaje negro, y un top que era el complemento, dejando a la vista el par de piernas torneadas, su cabello rubio cobrizo caía en ondas suaves, y su maquillaje era discreto.

—Veo que te gusta lo que ves –sonrió la chica.

—Sin duda que sí –admitió el pelirrojo –tanto que –estiró su mano –vayamos a bailar.

—No te molesta ¿o sí? –cuestionó Audrey a Lily.

—Para nada –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Podemos bailar los tres, si quieres –sugirió Hugo.

—Oh por favor, no necesito de una pareja para bailar.

—De acuerdo.

Audrey y Hugo desaparecieron en la pista, ella se unió también, pero sola, comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, había comenzado a reencontrarse a sí misma, a disfrutar ser una Slytherin, y no iba a dejar que eso se fuera a la basura sólo por no tener con quien bailar, claro que estar sola fue cuestión de segundos, ya que algunos chicos la rodearon, aunque no les hizo caso del todo.

— ¿Les importa? –cuestionó Jarvis, llegando hasta la chica y sujetándole de la cintura.

—Te ves arrebatadora, Potter, creo que por eso tanta ave de rapiña llegó de inmediato.

—Es por eso que esperaste un tiempo prudente para acercarte ¿no es así? –se burló de él, que sonrió dándole la razón.

—No quiero parecer desesperado, creo que entendiste cuando te dije que me gustas, eres atractiva, pero sólo tienes 15 años.

—Son sólo cuatro años de diferencia, Jarvis.

—Oh, no es eso lo que me molesta, en cuanto seas mayor de edad, no me interesa que sean cuatro años –admitió –pero no tocaré a una menor, ni la forzaré a nada.

—No es como si me fueses a forzar –se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor disfrutemos de la noche de una forma tranquila ¿te parece?

—De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres, me parece perfecto.

Lily se la pasó toda la noche bailando con Jarvis, ante los ojos envidiosos de la mayoría de las chicas que no tenían oportunidad de compartir una pieza con el prominente buscador profesional.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? –Cuestionó a la chica que asintió –ahora vuelvo.

Lily sonrió encantada, no podía esperar a tener los 17 para que Jarvis no se opusiera a si quiera besarla, podía considerarlo a él aunque no estaba en Hogwarts, era su amor imposible, tal y como lo había dicho, a Jarvis no le interesaban las chicas menores, no a tal grado, claro.

Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron de las caderas, se sobresaltó, pero se calmó en cuanto la persona le giró, era Scorpius y no se veía para nada feliz.

—Eres un dolor de cabeza, Potts ¿lo sabías? –soltó con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que lo sé, mi madre me lo repite muy a menudo, pero ella me dice por qué le he dado dolor de cabeza –se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre ya me dijo lo que le dijiste mientras te robabas los canapés –la chica se encogió de hombros, y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scorpius cuando la música se volvió más lenta.

—Siento por preocuparme por ti, podría no hacerlo, si es lo que quieres –se encogió de hombros.

—No es eso –las manos del rubio soltaron las caderas de Lily, resbalando por su cintura, para abrazarla de forma inconsciente, mientras la abrazaba más cerca de él.

— ¿Entonces? –Lily negó –no sé lo que es perder a tu madre –admitió –pero puedo asegurarte que el que vivas en tu mente, ausente de todo y que te limites a una sola meta en la vida no es lo que ella querría.

—Una sola meta ¿eh? –se burló.

—Estás enfocado en conquistar a Rose y casarte con ella al finalizar Hogwarts ¿me equivoco? –El rubio negó –bien, cuando eso pase ¿qué harás? Y… omite los detalles sórdidos –se burló Lily.

—Admito que no sé qué haré después de eso, posiblemente… tener hijos.

—Eso va dentro de la meta «_Conquista a Rose Weasley_» Scorpius, dime ¿A qué quieres dedicarte saliendo de Hogwarts? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta aparte del Quidditch?

El rubio se quedó callado, meditando las palabras de su nueva amiga, mientras sus brazos se cerraban más entorno a la delgada cintura de Lily, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la música se había vuelto movida, seguían balanceándose de un lado a otro.

—Realmente tengo que pensarlo ¿eh? –sonrió incómodo.

—Sí, Rose no va a querer a un marido fracasado, y no creo que te visualices a ti mismo siendo parte de los negocios familiares ¿o sí?

—No, rayos, no –admitió negando.

—Lo bueno es que aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo –le pegó en el pecho –ahora, si no te importa, iré a cazar a Jarvis.

Lily se alejó del chico, que no prestó atención a la chica que se alejaba de él, se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos ¿qué clase de hombre preferiría Rose? Podría guiarse con eso para saber lo que haría después de Hogwarts.

Lily saltaba completamente alegre con la música, Jarvis sin duda era una excelente compañía en las fiestas, podía pasar horas en la pista de baile, posiblemente su entrenamiento le daba mucha resistencia, en muchas disciplinas.

El lugar se fue vaciando poco a poco, hasta que en la pista sólo quedaban ella, Jarvis, Audrey y Hugo, que reían a carcajadas mientras bailaban de forma extraña, se unieron a Lily y Jarvis cuando sólo quedaban doce personas en la pista, y cuando volvieron a prestar atención, sólo restaban los cuatro.

Cuando la música se detuvo, ellos estaban sentados sobre el suelo, tomando zumo de calabaza, ya que el alcohol había estado prohibido desde el momento en que pisaron la mansión Malfoy.

—Ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que he ido –argumentó Hugo.

— ¿Sin contar la fiesta de Luis el pato? –interrogó Lily.

—Contando la de Luis el Pato –admitió el pelirrojo.

Los cuatro soltaron una carcajada divertida, la charla se extendió por unas horas más, Audrey fue la primera en sugerir que deberían marcharse del centro de lo que había sido la pista cuando el sol comenzaba a salir.

—Duerman un poco, antes de que tengan que regresar al colegio –comentó Jarvis.

—Gracias por la velada –agradeció Lily.

—Ha sido un placer –le besó la mejilla y se alejó.

Hugo las acompañó hasta su habitación, se quedó unos minutos afuera con Audrey, pero Lily había notado que estaba demasiado agotada, así que se dejó caer en la cama y automáticamente se quedó dormida.

Audrey entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se dejó caer en la cama y ahogó un chillido de felicidad, no podía creer su buena suerte de esos días, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Hugo Weasley, era una suerte que no se hubiese vuelto loca de remate todavía.

—Son las nueve de la mañana –informaron a Lily.

—Sí –se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

—Vamos a perder el tren por tu culpa, Potts, es mejor que te levantes.

—No quiero –pataleó.

—_Aguamenti _–murmuró el chico, y apuntó su varita al rostro de Lily, que se levantó apresurada, para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Scor.


	9. Las Primeras Palabras.

Lily ya no se cuestionó nada, tomó la ducha más rápida que hubiese podido tener y se vistió sin siquiera prestar atención si todo lo que llevaba puesto combinaba, sólo sabía que tenía que apurarse y eso es exactamente lo que haría.

—Vaya, pensé que tendría que dejarte aquí con mi padre y volver por ti en vacaciones de Navidad –se burló Scorpius.

—Pues lo siento, habremos personas que sí disfrutamos de la fiesta y no la abandonamos a los 30 minutos de haber bajado al salón.

—Pues me alegra que disfrutaras de la fiesta, pero ahora nos has retrasado –argumentó frunciendo el ceño.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que habían conseguido un permiso especial por parte de la Directora la Profesora Minerva McGonagall subieron al tren, buscaron lugares cómodos, todo el mundo parecía estar de excelente humor ese día, menos Scorpius, que despertar a Lily con Aguamenti se había visto lo más amoroso que podía.

—Lamento que no pudieses desayunar –murmuró Hugo divertido en dirección a Lily.

—Bueno, yo también, pero saliendo de la habitación, me topé con el padre de Scorpius –observó de reojo al chico –y le dije que si podía tomar algo para el camino, y dijo que no había problema.

La pelirroja sacó un saco mediano lleno de comida, así que su primo y Audrey soltaron una carcajada divertida, pero no llamaron la atención suficiente para que Scorpius les prestara atención, haciendo que Lily se sintiera culpable por haberse entrometido en las cosas con él, no eran _tan _buenos amigos, posiblemente eso no le correspondía a ella y sí a Audrey, y como la rubia no se había entrometido, suponía que había charlado con el heredero Malfoy muchas veces como para saber sus sentimientos.

El estómago se le revolvió tan sólo de pensar que había arruinado la buena amistad que se estaba formando entre los dos, pero ¿cómo podían ser buenos amigos si él no hablaba al respecto de por qué no quería que ella se entrometiera en sus cosas?

La mayoría del colegio estaba reunida en los patios, y murmuraban cuando los veían pasar, posiblemente haciendo planes, aun les quedaba la fiesta del próximo año para asistir, y no quedarse fuera de lo que había sido una tradición anual los pasados seis años; claro que si eran amigos del cumpleañeros, se podrían llevar una gran decepción al saber que no le gustaba festejar de ese modo.

Lily codeó a Scorpius, que frunció el ceño en su dirección, claro que después observó en dirección que ella le señaló, la pelirroja pudo notar como los hombros del rubio se relajaban al saber que era la razón por la cual Rose Weasley estuviese viendo en esa dirección y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—M—

Lily suspiró dejando su libro a mitad del capítulo, normalmente eso era un sacrilegio para ella, pero no podía quitarse de la mente todo lo que había pasado en la mansión Malfoy; el cambio tan notorio en la actitud de Scorpius nadie más parecía notarlo ¿por qué ella sí? Ahora, en el colegio, era como siempre, un bocazas insoportable que se creía mejor que la cerveza de mantequilla, era todo un insoportable popular con el ego hasta las nubes, y recordando lo ausente que había estado todo el tiempo en su fiesta ¿acaso había dos Scorpius y nadie lo había notado?

La forma en la que Rose parecía darle vida y esperanza al rubio terminó por convencer a Lily, que tenía que ayudarlo a conquistarla, si la única forma de que Scorpius Malfoy alcanzara un poco de paz y tranquilidad interna era con Rose Weasley como su novia, esposa, amante o lo que fuera, ella lo ayudaría, porque le agradaba verlo siendo un insoportable egocéntrico presumiendo que lo podía todo, pero no, Lily había podido ver más allá de toda esa apariencia al chico solitario y triste que ocultaba, quizás accidentalmente, se había topado con la parte que Scorpius había estado ocultando desde que su madre murió, y le hacía sentirse como una intrusa.

—Potts ¿sigues pensando en Whisp? –se burló Scorpius.

—Es imposible no pensar en él, es tan atractivo.

—No tanto como yo ¿o sí? –sonrió.

—Sigues sin ser mi tipo, lo siento –se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías sentirlo, soy la clase de chico para todas, bueno, eres uno de los nuestros –pasó su pesado brazo sobre los hombros huesudos de Lily y talló sus nudillos en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

—No ¡Basta que me dejarás calva! –chilló intentando alejarlo.

—Lo siento –se burló soltándola.

Lily observó sobre su hombro en la dirección en la que Malfoy observaba, Rose acababa de sentarse en un árbol a unos metros, con un par de libros y pergaminos, estaba a punto de ponerse a estudiar.

—No hay nada más sexy que Rose estudiando –admitió el chico, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Sí, lo supongo –se encogió de hombros –no hay nada más sexy que Jarvis Whisp entrenando, sudoroso y…

—Es asqueroso, Potts, más que ver el almuerzo girar entre tus dientes.

—Niñita –se burló ella.

Lily se tensó cuando la espalda del rubio se pegó a ella, el chico había comenzado a mostrar muchas confiancitas, y no estaba segura de en qué momento había aceptado esa clase de actitudes.

—Vamos, abrázame, Potts, para que vea que sí somos muy buenos amigos.

—Pero…

Los largos y delgados dedos de Malfoy sujetaron las muñecas de Lily, jalando sus brazos y cruzándolos sobre su pecho, él se acomodó un poco mejor y quedaron tan cerca, que la colonia del chico llenaba todo el aire a su alrededor.

—Cuanto amor hay entre ustedes –se burló Audrey sentándose frente a ellos y observándolos mejor.

—Rose Weasley –murmuró Scorpius, haciendo que la rubia pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero no dijera nada más.

— ¿Y Hugo? –interrogó Lily.

—Con alguna tipa –murmuró enfadada Audrey.

—Vaya, que agresividad, pero quién lo diría, que el pobre chico Weasley, en realidad tiene a alguien más aparte de ti detrás de él, no es tan atractivo, si me lo preguntan, todo lo bueno en esa familia, lo sacó Rose.

—Victoire es mucho más guapa que todas –murmuró Lily.

—Ella tiene sangre Veela, Lils, no cuenta –argumentó Audrey haciendo un mohín –su belleza es ilegal en 32 países, para ser honestos.

Lily soltó una risa divertida por el comentario de su amiga, ocasionando que la vibración lograra relajar a Scorpius, que cerró los ojos, perdiendo visión de la pelirroja a lo lejos.

—Con que aquí está mi nido favorito de serpientes –soltó la voz de Hugo, así que los tres Slytherin se giraron hasta él.

—Pensé que estarías muy ocupado –soltó Audrey.

—Celosa ¿eh? –se burló, sentándose junto a ella, para después imitar el ejemplo de Malfoy, y recostar su cabeza en el regazo de la rubia, que simplemente se sonrojó un poco, pero no quitó esa expresión enfadada, frunciendo un poco más los labios.

—Y bien ¿Qué hacías? –cuestionó Lily.

—Estaba charlando con mi nueva recluta para el equipo –se encogió de hombros.

—No es…

—Nadie te preguntó –bufó –han estado invictos, necesito más talento de mi parte.

—Quizás si dejaras de verle el trasero a la cazadora de Slytherin en lugar de hacer tu trabajo de guardián, las cosas mejorarían un poco para Gryffindork –se burló Scorpius, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

— ¿De cuál de las cazadoras de Slytherin? –Se burló Hugo -¡Oye! –chilló el pelirrojo cubriéndose el rostro rápidamente.

—Oops, se me resbaló el libro en dirección a tu rostro –soltó Audrey.

—Lo bueno es que soy un buen guardián, tengo reflejos de gato…

—Muerto –completó Lily, riendo una vez más ante la mirada asesina de su primo.

La charla entre las chicas Slytherin y el Gryffindor continúo hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse, así que Scorpius obligado a levantarse porque el estómago de Lily ya estaba exigiendo ser alimentado, y la pelirroja no se iba a negar a hacerlo, así que abrió los ojos después del tercer empujón para que se quitara de encima de ella.

—Creo que ya no siendo el cuerpo –murmuró Lily, con un poco de dificultad para ponerse de pie.

—Es por tu circunferencial figura, Potts –se quejó Scorpius, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No eres tan gracioso como tus seguidores aclaman –entrecerró los ojos y le sacó la lengua.

—Quisieras –frunció la nariz, para después guiñarle un ojo.

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaron al Gran Comedor, mientras Lily hacía sus predicciones para lo que servirían para la cena, y a ninguno le sorprendió mucho cuando atinó a más de tres platillos, tampoco se sorprendieron cuando llenó por cuarta vez el plato con un trozo de pastel de higo.

—Comes demasiado, papá está orgulloso más de ti que de mí –argumentó Hugo con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé –se encogió de hombros –es mi tío, lo heredé de él.

—Una digna Weasley con apellido Potter y en Slytherin –soltó Scorpius con una sonrisa –eso sí que es…

—Nadie te ha preguntado que es –soltó Lily, con una mirada seria y bajando el trozo de pastel aun ensartado en su tenedor.

—Que aterradora –murmuró el rubio.

—Lo sé –le guiñó un ojo.

Los cuatro estudiantes se quedaron sentados a la mesa de Slytherin hasta que prácticamente todos los alumnos se habían marchado, la mirada de Scorpius iba cada tanto al plato en el que seguían apareciendo porciones, frunció el ceño, al parecer, la pelirroja tenía un trato secreto con los elfos, ya que después de un tiempo, la comida dejaba de aparecer, sin embargo, Lily llevaba no sabía cuántas porciones y seguía comiendo, como si no hubiese un mañana, a la par que alegaba alegre con Hugo y Audrey.

—M—

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cada vez más cerca, y Scorpius Malfoy seguía esperando a que su amiga Audrey decidiera si se quedarían o se marcharían del colegio, ese año le tocaba a ella decidir al respecto, pero parecía tan estresada con los entrenamientos que no le daba importancia a nada más.

—Todo estará bien, Audrey, tranquilízate –murmuró Lily, sentándose junto a ella.

—Lo dices porque tu buen padre te heredó la Saeta de Fuego ¿no es así? –Soltó –mi Nimbus está fallando y no podré arreglarla porque mis padres decidieron que era buen momento de castigarme.

—Vuela bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Vibra demasiado, y no gira tan bien como antes; además…

—Ya, ya, en las vacaciones revisaré que tiene ¿feliz? Por cierto ¿te quedarás en el colegio? –cuestionó Lily.

—No –hizo puchero –me iré a casa, a gritarles a mis padres por ser tan insensatos y sin corazón.

—Claro, entonces, me quedaré, y haré lo mejor que pueda.

—No te ofendas –murmuró Scorpius, interviniendo por primera vez –pero esa Nimbus tendría que ser desmontada y reparada posiblemente desde su termo…

—No sabes nada de escobas –espetó Lily –sólo sabes lo que sabes por volarlas, pero no porque realmente te interese como estén fabricadas, sigues volando en la Nimbus 2001 de tu padre –soltó Lily frunciendo el ceño.

—No todos tenemos un padre millonario que quiera obsequiarnos saetas de fuego, niñita –soltó ofendido el rubio.

—Tu familia tiene más dinero que la mía –informó Lily.

—Ya lo sé, pero no iba a presumir la posición económica de mi familia –soltó –además mi Nimbus hizo un buen trabajo…

—Entonces la repararás –lo interrumpió Audrey, haciendo que el ceño del rubio se frunciera aún más.

—Sí, desde luego –restó importancia la pelirroja.

— ¿No irás a casa? –cuestionó Scor.

— ¿A tu casa o a la mía? –soltó divertida Lily.

— ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –él elevó una ceja en un gesto pícaro.

—No, este año no iré de vacaciones a casa –comentó la chica encogiéndose de hombros –tengo más libertad aquí para reparar la escoba de Audrey que en casa.

—Qué lástima, pensé que podrías invitarme a pasar Navidad con tu familia –sonrió.

—Rose se quedará en el colegio.

—Bien, ya que tienes tu buena razón, te quedarás en el colegio –ordenó Audrey –y le harás compañía a Lily mientras soluciona mis problemas de escoba, así, podrás toparte con Rose.

—Yo no soy un rogón.

—Sí, yo creo que sí –soltó Lily haciendo un gesto divertido.

—Voy a hacerte cosquillas hasta que te orines encima si continúas con esa actitud, Potts.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Scorpius se fijó, no sabía en qué momento la pelirroja había comenzado a comer, pero por los restos en su plato, ya era como la tercera vez que tomaba porción.

—Te irás al cielo, y Merlín se tenderá de tapete si solucionas mis problemas de escoba, Lils.

—Ya lo sé –contestó en un tono divertido y dio un mordisco a su pan.

—Sigo impresionada por todo lo que puedes comer –argumentó Audrey.

—Es una habilidad –se encogió de hombros Lily –pero intentaré todo lo que esté en mis manos y conocimientos para arreglar tu escoba.

—Si lo que quieres es que quede a la perfección, puedo prestarte un poco de dinero, y la envías al callejón en vacaciones ¿qué dices?

—Digo que confío en Lily –murmuró la rubia, con una semblante serio.

—Yo sólo estaba dando una mejor opción.

Lily no prestó mucha atención a la poca confianza del rubio en sus habilidades, pero no por nada, había comenzado a leer sobre escobas desde que aprendió a leer, y su padre, cada que hacía algo bien, le regalaba algo relacionado a mantenimiento, y el mundo de las escobas.

—Tu poca fe en mí me duele, Scorpius –murmuró divertida después de un rato, en el que el rubio intentó persuadir a Audrey de llevarla al callejón.

—No quiero a mi mejor amiga estampada en el pasto del campo de Quidditch sólo porque te crees una experta.

—Si descompongo su escoba, entonces le daré mi Saeta de Fuego ¿eso te deja más tranquila, Audrey? –cuestionó Lily.

—En realidad confió en ti, sin necesidad de que me ofrezcas tu Saeta, aunque es muy tentadora la propuesta –admitió la rubia.

—Más vale que cumplas cuando arruines esa escoba, Potts.

—Y digamos ¿si Lily la arregla? ¿Qué harás, Scor?

—Felicitarla –se encogió de hombros.

—No, ella perderá su Saeta, tiene que ser algo así de grande –argumentó Audrey.

—Su dignidad –sonrió perversa Lily, observando en dirección a su amigo.

—Trato hecho, pelirroja –comentó el rubio, recargándose en la mesa, y acercándose lo más que podía hasta la joven, sin perder contacto visual con ella –sólo quiero verte jugar con una Estrella Fugaz de las que hay en el colegio de aquí a que termines Hogwarts ¿trato hecho? –sonrió.

—Dime ¿ni siquiera vas a preguntar que quiero que hagas cuando pierdas? –sonrió Lily.

—No lo necesito, estoy tan seguro de que ganaré.

—Bien.

Lily extendió la mano en dirección a Scorpius, y éste la estrechó sin siquiera dudarlo dos veces, Audrey suspiró, cubriéndose el rostro, eso iba a ser un desastre, y por su bien, pedía que fuese Scor, quien perdiera esa absurda apuesta, después de todo ¿qué podía pedirle Lily hacer que fuese tan malo? En cambio, Lily usando una Estrella Fugaz cuando era la buscadora, podría traer grandes consecuencias al equipo, y Tamara sufriría un infarto en cuanto la viera aparecer con una escoba tan vieja como esa.

—Audrey es testigo, ninguno puede retractarse de esto ¿bien?

—Bien –aceptó Scorpius, jaló la mano de Lily, hasta sus labios, y un momento después, mordió el dorso pálido y un poco pecoso de la joven.

— ¡Oye! –Jaló su mano la chica –la rabia no iba en el trato.

—Tonta –frunció el ceño divertido.

Los tres chicos se giraron cuando Tamara Nott apareció junto a ellos, con un semblante serio, observó a la pelirroja y a la rubia y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza les ordenó que salieran de ahí y la siguieran, así que su mirada se topó con la de su amigo, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a la capitana del equipo de Slytherin.

—Bien, ya que estamos alejadas de oídos indiscretos, quiero hablar con ustedes al respecto de los entrenamientos después de las vacaciones.

—Pero… pero… Tamara –se quejó Lily –no me tortures antes de las vacaciones ¿sí? –sonrió intentando animarla.

— ¡Claro que no! –Bufó –no podemos darnos el lujo de que Slytherin pierda en contra de Hufflepuff, tenemos que ganarles, y para eso, necesitas atrapar la snitch –la golpeó en el hombro.

— ¡Oye! –soltó incrédula Lily por el atrevimiento de la joven.

—Tú más que nadie, así que tendrás que entrenar un poco durante las vacaciones, porque cuando vuelva, sabrás lo que es ser una esclava del entrenamiento ¿entendido? Tienen que saber, que hice que el profesor Slughorn pasara un pergamino, solicitándole a la profesora Hooch el campo por más tiempo, dudo que alguien lo hiciera, todos están pensando en las vacaciones olvidándose de los entrenamientos.

La charla con Tamara se extendió tanto, que no las dejó asistir a su primera clase después del descanso, Lily no tenía buen aspecto sólo de imaginar todo el ejercicio que tendría que hacer, esa era una gran razón por la cual odiaba el Quidditch, sólo por los entrenamientos.

—Tranquila, ya verás que no tendrás por qué…

—Ya lo sé, pero aun así, se pone histérica cuando es temporada de Quidditch.

Lily nunca había conocido a Oliver Wood, pero por todo lo que su padre contaba, suponía que no le llegaba ni a los tobillos a la maniática del control Tamara Nott.

—No te ves muy feliz –murmuró Albus sentándose junto a ella en el patio una vez que las clases terminaron.

—Ya, dime ¿vas a burlarte de mí por lo que ocurrió con Lysander? –lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, voy a enfadarme contigo porque no me dijeras –Albus apretó la mejilla de Lily de forma sádica, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Suéltame! –Chilló –Albus ¡duele!

—Lo mereces, le pregunté a James si él estaba al tanto, porque es con quien mejor te llevas, y no lo sabía, le envié un vociferador a Teddy gritándole porque no me dijo y…

— ¿Te atreviste a hacer eso con Ted? –frunció el ceño la chica.

—Sí, y mamá me envió otro –hizo un puchero –no volveré a enviar un vociferador jamás en la vida, bueno, hasta que tenga hijos y ellos vengan a Hogwarts, y sólo para avergonzarlos tanto como mamá lo hizo conmigo, lo haré –se encogió de hombros –pero ese no es el punto, Lily Luna –le dedicó una mirada severa.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga.

—Tenemos que ser la peor familia si confías más en Malfoy que en nosotros, Lils –murmuró.

—Tú te has pasado cinco años de mi vida torturándome porque quedé en Slytherin, Albus –le recordó.

—Papá dijo que el sombrero te da a elegir –comentó él –y preferiste abandonarme, yéndote a Slytherin.

—Tal vez a ti y a papá les dio a elegir, Albus, pero a mí, lo único que me dijo es lo brillante que era para ser de Slytherin algo bueno, así que en cuanto dijo eso, gritó su decisión, no hubo chance de suplicar por ser parte de Gryffindor.

—Tal vez quiere reivindicar a toda la maldad que hay ahí contigo ¿no? –sonrió.

—No es tan malo ser una serpiente –se encogió de hombros –adoro ser una Slytherin, tanto como lo haría si fuese Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, Al.

—Lo sé, creo que Rose y yo nos dejamos llevar mucho por una rivalidad que ni siquiera es nuestra –aceptó el joven –quiero que me perdones por ser un idiota contigo todo este tiempo.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, hermanito –sonrió.

—Claro que sí, pero eres demasiado buena para ser una serpiente.

La mirada de Lily se enfocó completamente en su hermano, su comentario había sido bien intencionado, como todos los que hacía Hugo en referencia a ser una Slytherin.

—Ya que estás aquí, ayúdame con mis deberes de Herbología –sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo que su hermano negara, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien.

—M—

Scorpius se detuvo en su camino hacia Lily, ya que estaba sentada con su hermano, y muy en el fondo, quería suponer que la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se debía a que estaban teniendo un reencuentro hermano-hermana, así que no quería intervenir en eso.

—Tal parece que estás cambiando la naturaleza Malfoy a algo bueno –dijo la voz suave de Rose junto a él.

—Perdón ¿me hablas a mí? –elevó una ceja divertido.

—Por favor –se burló la joven –Albus me dijo lo que le comentaste sobre Lysander.

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, tú ya lo sabías ¿no es así?

—Los problemas de Lily sólo le incumben a ella, además, conozco a James y a Teddy, si se hubiesen enterado por mí lo que ocurrió con su pequeña adoración, Lysander hubiese terminado muy mal, y mi tío Harry hubiese terminado en intervenir y evitar que su hijo y su ahijado terminaran en Azkaban, así que ayudé más de lo que perjudiqué con mi silencio.

—Lo que me sorprende es el hecho de que estás hablándome, Rose Weasley –soltó el joven, ocultando el encanto que aquello le provocaba.

—Puedo no volver a hacerlo, pero tomando en cuenta que eres amigo de mi prima, supongo que es mejor tener una relación cordial entre nosotros.

—Sí, suena civilizado eso –la observó, haciendo que Rose sonriera divertida.

—Me gusta ser una bruja civilizada –argumentó divertida, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él.

El corazón del rubio iba a desbocarse en cualquier momento, desvió su vista de la pelirroja Weasley, que se había unido a un grupo de chicas para estudiar, hasta la pelirroja Potter, que reía a carcajadas a causa de algo que su hermano le decía.

—Vaya, jamás la había visto así de feliz –murmuró Audrey.

—Creo que somos dos ¿qué les dijo Tamara? –cuestionó.

—Que nos volverá locos con los entrenamientos después de vacaciones, así que tú que vas a quedarte con Lily, deberías hacerla entrenar un poco.

—Olvídalo, Lily es una fierecilla salvaje, en cuanto le mencione la palabra “ejercicio”, me pateará la entrepierna.

—Puede ser o no –le dio un par de galeones –es mi reserva, compra ese chocolate, necesitamos a Lily al 100% para después de vacaciones.

—Bien –murmuró él pero no sujetó el dinero.

Lily regresó hasta la sala común cuando ya estaba oscurecido, pero por fortuna y gracias a su hermano, había terminado sus deberes, así que se limitó a dejarse caer entre sus amigos.

—Mira quien llegó –bufó Scorpius –la traidora.

—Oye –exclamó Lily.

—Claro, como tu hermanito no puede entrar aquí, te dignas a estar con nosotros ¿no es así?

— ¿Celoso acaso? –bromeó ella.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño enfadado realmente ¿por qué rayos estaría celoso porque Albus Potter pasara tiempo con Lily?

—Sólo preguntaba –rió sin darle importancia –iré a dormir.

—Tus deberes –le gritó Tamara desde el otro lado del lugar.

—Ya los terminé, mamá ¿vas a revisarlos también?

—No me retes, porque lo haré –soltó frunciendo el ceño la chica.

—Ya los terminé –repitió.

—Bien, descansa.

Lily fue hasta su habitación, se puso su pijama y se dejó caer sobre la cama, observó el techo, cerró los ojos unos momentos y perdió la noción de todo a su alrededor.

El ruido a su alrededor la hicieron despertarse rápidamente, se incorporó, para observar a sus compañeras de cuarto alistando sus cosas para las vacaciones, casi había olvidado que ya habían iniciado, se quejó y se dejó caer de nuevo.

Unos minutos después de que hubiese decidido volver a dormir, la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez, para que alguien entrara, Lily observó a Audrey entre sueños, la vio hablar, pero realmente no tenía cabeza para lo que estaba diciendo, sabía que había asentido y contestado que estaba bien a todo lo que le estuvo diciendo, pero no había escuchado nada.

Lily no era una descuidada, era sólo que a veces, le costaba despertarse al cien por cien, le tomaba sus buenos minutos, y era obvio que Audrey no tenía tiempo para esperar a que eso ocurriera, porque el tren la dejaría, así que confiando en ella, salió con una sonrisa de la habitación de la pelirroja, que volvió a dormirse.


	10. Las Mejores Vacaciones.

Era medio día cuando salió a la sala común, Scorpius estaba sentado en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le dio importancia, avanzó hasta la puerta, para ir al Gran Comedor, a comer algo, el rubio, al ser ignorado, se levantó apresurado, para seguirla.

—He estado esperándote por horas –bufó enfadado.

—Ya ni mi madre que me esperó por nueve meses estaba tan furiosa cuando nací –comentó, bostezando.

Se adelantó un par de pasos, ya que por un instante, lo dejó perplejo por semejante comentario, negó con una sonrisa que borró en cuanto la alcanzó, no podía creer lo divertida que podía ser incluso sin planearlo, estaba por reprenderla de nuevo, pero en el pasillo, se toparon con Rose y Albus, así que al ver a la chica Weasley, a Scorpius se le olvidó todo lo que iba a reprocharle.

—Fue buena la fiesta, supongo –bromeó Albus Severus Potter.

Scorpius se quedó completamente sorprendido, ese día parecía ser el día de “Sorprendamos a Scorpius Malfoy lo más que podamos”. Ya que el mediano de los Potter, estaba dirigiéndose tanto a su hermana como a él ¿desde cuándo los Gryffindor eran tan amables con ellos?

— ¿Qué pasa, Potter? –Cuestionó Scorpius, en un tono socarrón – ¿te quedaste sin guardaespaldas y ahora buscas suplentes? –Lily le dio un codazo en el costado, haciendo que la observara con el ceño fruncido –tranquila, Potts –soltó –sólo quiero dejarle en claro que no estamos interesados en el puesto.

—Lastima, era bueno el pago –soltó Rose.

—Bueno, ya que has mencionado el pago ¿de qué hablamos exactamente?

Se acercó a ella, aprovechando que el colegio estaba prácticamente vació, si acaso, en esa fecha de vacaciones, había doce alumnos, aparte de ellos, o menos.

—No has aceptado el trabajo, no podré decirlo.

Rose y Scorpius entraron al Gran Comedor, sin esperar a los Potter, compartiendo miradas cómplices, y la chica dedicándole sonrisas coquetas.

—No me digas –comentó Albus –él sólo te habló para acercarse a ella.

—Así inició todo, realmente –se encogió de hombros Lily –pero somos buenos amigos, no los mejores, pero me divierto insultándolo.

— ¿Ya superaste el abandono de Dom? –Cuestionó en un tono serio, así que ella supo que en realidad, su hermano estaba preocupado, más no sacaba el tema con intenciones de burlarse de ella.

—En eso estoy –admitió ella –ellos ayudan bastante, ellos y Hugo.

—Creo que deberías ampliar tus amistades, no me entiendas mal –la cortó con el reproche –McLaggen y Malfoy son un año mayor que tú, así que ellos se irán y tú te quedarás en el colegio.

—Sí, ya lo había pensado –admitió.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, para darse cuenta que sólo estaba una mesa para todos, así que ella se sentó del lado de Rose y Albus del de Scorpius, la menor de los Potter observó a su hermano y a su amigo, hacían buena pareja, podrían ser buenos compañeros de crimen, pero no dijo nada, porque ambos saltarían y comenzarían una batalla campal de insultos contra la casa del otro.

—Contigo es como estar en casa –bromeó Rose al ver a su prima devorar lo que había puesto en su plato.

—Sí, Potts tiene el apetito más grande que he visto en mi vida.

—Supongo –rió Rose –un día de estos te invitaré a casa, así podré organizar una batalla entre mi padre y ella.

—Olvídalo, Rose –pidió Albus –no quiero ver a tu padre llorando en una esquina porque una niñita lo venció.

—Un chorobojo –murmuró divertido al ver a la pelirroja comiendo sin prestarles atención alguna.

Lily seguía comiendo mientras los otros tres chicos tenían una charla tranquila y divertida, levantó la vista cuando su hermano había invitado a Scorpius a jugar ajedrez Mágico, y como Rose estaría ahí, él aceptó, cuando se giraron a ella, se negó, había quedado con Audrey de arreglar su escoba, así que no tenía tiempo para perderlo.

Su hermano, su prima y su amigo se quedaron ahí, jugando entretenidos, mientras ella salía y caminaba hasta el campo de Quidditch, tomó la escoba de su amiga y la observó por unos minutos, no tenía idea por donde comenzar, así que comenzó con las pruebas.

Se elevó por los aires, para ver por sí misma donde estaban los detalles, pero no podía encontrar algo que estuviese mal, tenía un poco las ramas descuidadas, pero nada que no pudiese solucionarse con un mantenimiento continúo.

Se elevó más de lo que normalmente lo hacía, salió del campo de Quidditch, dirigiéndose por una zona del bosque prohibido que no estuviese prohibida para los alumnos, se quedó en un pequeño claro, era tranquilo, sacó su varita, y comenzó a revisarla, pero al igual que la prueba de vuelo, no podía encontrar algo más allá que unas pequeñas fallas normales, mientras más modelos salían, más fallas podías encontrar en los antiguos modelos, pero no eran tan graves.

La vista de la joven se posó en un trozo de pergamino atorado entre las ramitas, así que lo tomó, el sol estaba a poco de hacer su puesta, se le había ido casi todo el día ahí, y no lo había notado.

_Lily, perdón por mentirte de esta forma, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de decirlo, utilicé el pretexto de la escoba y mi castigo para no decirle nada a Scorpius, pero… Hugo y yo hemos decidido escaparnos, no huimos, sólo quisimos pasar vacaciones los dos juntos, pero sabes cómo se pondría Scor si se entera, así que por favor, cúbreme, y tendrás el poder de hacer que Malfoy se humille._

—Hasta que te encontré –soltó Scorpius, asustándola, así que escondió el pergamino, logrando que su amigo frunciera el ceño –dime ¿por qué te escondiste aquí? Duré horas buscándote, hasta que tu hermano de la nada, dijo que estabas aquí.

Lily supo que había usado el mapa del merodeador que su padre le había dado, claro que no iba a contárselo a Scorpius, no ahora, claro, porque tendría que decirle que ella se había quedado con la capa de invisibilidad.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que estás escondiendo? –Investigó.

—Nada –contestó rápidamente.

—No eres buena mintiendo, Potts, déjame ver que escondes.

—No escondo nada, chismoso, son mis anotaciones de lo que puede tener la escoba de Audrey.

La vista del rubio se posó en la escoba, frunció el ceño, y cuando ella creyó que se le había pasado la curiosidad y se relajó, intentó quitarle lo que escondía, pero fue más rápida, moviéndose, apretando el puño aún más.

—Déjame ver, Potts ¿qué escondes tan recelosa? ¿Una nota de amor acaso? –bromeó.

—No es nada –repitió.

—Entonces déjame ver.

Lily hizo una bolita con la nota, el rubio aprovechando, quiso quitársela de la mano, pero ella era mejor jugadora que él, así que tenía mejores habilidades, la pelotita cayó a medio metro de los dos, el joven se abalanzó, claro que ella lo empujó, haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda, así que intentó aprovechar la oportunidad, no contó con que él la sujetaría de la cintura con su brazo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que usar sus manos para detener la caída, quedando sobre él.

—Vamos Potts –se burló el rubio –no puede ser algo tan vergonzoso, intentó estirar la mano para alcanzar la nota, pero Lily pelearía ferozmente para mantener oculto el secreto de Audrey, lo sujetó de las muñecas, colocándolas a cada lado del rostro del rubio, que se movió para liberarse, claro que aplicó más fuerza para evitar que se liberara.

Lily había quedado a horcajadas sobre el tórax del rubio, se estiró, alcanzando la nota, y usando trucos baratos y sucios, Scorpius mordió el estómago de la chica, haciendo que se levantara rápidamente.

—Quiero ver que dice –le aprisionó las manos, la mirada de Lily fue más enfadada que nunca, se soltó y en un momento de distracción de Scorpius, introdujo el pergamino en su boca, haciendo que la curiosidad en el rubio incrementara ¿qué podía decir que era necesario tal extremo?

Se incorporó, enviando a Lily a su regazo, su mano derecha se colocó en su pierna de la joven y la izquierda fue hasta su barbilla.

—Ábrela –ordenó, haciendo que Lily negara –Potts, déjame ver que es, ábrela, vamos –la chica negó de nuevo.

Fue un movimiento rápido el que usó, para aprisionarla contra el pasto y su cuerpo, sin siquiera detenerse a notar la posición en la que se encontraba, acercó su rostro al de la pecosa pelirroja.

—Vamos –sonrió lo más encantador que pudo, claro que sabía que eso no funcionaba con ella –vamos, Potts, sé buena chica, y déjame ver lo que escondes –negó de nuevo, apretando más las quijadas –no quieres que sea malo ¿cierto? –alzó las cejas.

La sujetó de las muñecas, imitando su gesto, salvo que las manos de la pelirroja quedaron sobre su cabeza, y las manos grandes del chico le permitían usar sólo una para sujetarla, mientras la otra iba a su rostro.

—Abre la boca, Potts –susurró, acariciando los labios de la pelirroja con su pulgar –sé una buena chica, y abre los labios.

Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas, haciendo que el rubio observara sobre su hombro, para encontrar a Rose Weasley, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa incómoda.

—Lamento interrumpir su… íntimo momento.

—No –Scorpius soltó a Lily –no hay nada entre nosotros, es sólo que…

—Quieres que habrá la boca, y que sea una chica buena –soltó.

—No, ella… -Scorpius se giró a su amiga, en busca de ayuda, pero lo único que pudo ver fue como se tragaba el pergamino –es en serio ¿te comes todo así no sea comestible? –bufó.

—Ah, yo sólo venía a invitarlos a jugar Snap Explosivo –murmuró –pero comprendo que están tan ocupados.

—No –carraspeó Lily –yo sólo revisaba una escoba.

—La constructora –bromeó Rose.

—Reparadora –la corrigió –te veré en el colegio.

Se alejó de su amigo y su prima, para darle oportunidad de que le aclarara lo que había estado ocurriendo, no quería estar en un interminable tartamudeo de Scorpius, y terminar solucionando todo, después de todo, si él pensaba conquistarla y casarse con Rose, tendría que aprender solo a defenderse de los malos entendidos.

La pelirroja llegó al Gran Comedor cuando Albus, Scorpius y Rose estaban a mitad del juego, el rubio bastante coqueto con la pelirroja, Albus iba a llamarle cuando la vio, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Lily se giró y se dirigió a la sala común.

—M—

Scorpius se levantó cerca de las 10 de la mañana, bostezó y sin esperar a Lily, fue hasta el Gran Comedor, Rose y Albus ya estaban ahí, riendo divertidos, mientras jugaban Gobstones, él sonrió al escuchar la risa cantarina y perfecta de Rose.

—Vaya que ustedes no pierden el tiempo –soltó sentándose junto a Albus, para poder ver a la perfección a la chica.

— ¿Qué podemos decir? –Se encogió de hombros Albus –no hay nadie en el colegio como para desperdiciar las bombas fétidas a lo tonto.

—Cierto –admitió el chico estirándose por una tostada.

— ¿Y Lily? –cuestionó Albus.

— ¿Eh? –cuestionó confundido Scorpius.

Por un momento, se le había olvidado que le hablaba a Lily, y que ella era su amiga, la razón por la que en ese momento, podía estar sentado tan tranquilamente cerca de Rose, observó a su alrededor, encogiéndose de hombros restándole toda la importancia que pudiese tener el paradero de Lily Potter.

—En el campo de Quidditch –murmuró Rose negando divertida –dijo que tenía que revisar una escoba, que aún le faltaba usar un par de hechizos, y que si se detenía a perder el tiempo, no la tendría lista.

—Oh, eso –soltó Scorpius, sin darle importancia, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la azulada de Rose, nunca iba a cansarse de aquello.

— ¿Sabes por qué tiene tanto interés? –elevó las cejas la chica.

—Hicimos una apuesta –fue todo lo que les dijo.

—M—

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar, en unos días regresarían todos los alumnos al colegio, y desde aquél malentendido con Rose sobre el pergamino que quería leer y que Lily no lo dejó, no se habían vuelto a topar, y eso que tenían toda la sala común de Slytherin para ellos dos solos, claro que no le interesaba, podía dejar de perseguirla, después de todo, ya había conseguido lo que quería, que era que Rose Weasley notara su existencia, y por las miraditas que habían estado compartiendo todas las vacaciones, su objetivo de conquistarla estaba demasiado cerca.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que él observara la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea, eran las tres de la mañana, la ropa de Lily estaba llena de nieve, al igual que su cabello, así que se levantó apresurado hasta ella.

—Lily –la nombró, había estado tan absorta, que no notó que él estaba frente al fuego –hey –chasqueó los dedos frente a ella, para atraerla a la realidad, su vista estaba nublada –Potts ¿te ocurrió algo?

—Nada –murmuró, pasando junto a él rumbo a su habitación.

—Oye… ¿sí sabes que puedes contarme lo que te ocurrió, cierto? –Elevó las cejas, intentando animarla –somos amigos, no lo olvides.

—Ajá, claro, como digas –soltó dándole por su lado y perdiéndose de vista.

La condenada pelirroja tenía suerte de que ni siquiera él que era prefecto podía entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas, sino, iría hasta ella y la reprendería por ser tan insolente respecto a que podía contarle todo.

Scorpius se quedó dormido en el sofá, con la finalidad de que Lily no se escabullera a primera hora de la mañana y no la volviera a ver, sin embargo, cuando su estómago rugió de hambre, supuso que se había colado de alguna forma sin que él se diera cuenta.

Fue al Gran Comedor, tomó asiento junto a Albus Potter y le sonrió a Rose, que le regresó el gesto, así como veía, podía cambiar a Lily y a Audrey por Albus y Rose, serían bastante bien como amigos, después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que tenía muchas cosas en común con ellos, más de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

— ¿Y Lily? –Cuestionó Albus –no la he visto en casi todas las vacaciones.

—Winky me dijo que ha estado dándole comida por órdenes de la profesora McGonagall, ya que no la ha visto por aquí.

—Mientras esté comiendo, está bien.

—En serio –se burló el rubio –en serio ¿tú crees que no tendríamos a Lily sentada a la mesa si no estuviese comiendo?

Los tres soltaron una risa colectiva, el rubio tenía razón, para Lily, no había nada más importante que su estómago, así que si no estaba consiguiendo comida por medio de Winky, ella misma se escabulliría a la cocina para conseguirla, porque así era Lily Luna Potter, una adicta a la comida, a menos ante los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Señor Potter –los tres se giraron hasta la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Sí? –cuestionó Albus.

—Madam Pomfrey me dijo que su hermana olvidó esto en la enfermería, tendrá que entregárselo y asegurarse de que lo beba, o tendré que enviarle una lechuza urgente a sus padres.

—Pero… profesora –la detuvo Albus –qué ¿para qué es? –interrogó.

—Debería estar más al pendiente de su hermana si quiere saber que es –soltó claramente enfadada –usted sólo asegúrese de que la tome, y si no lo hace, venga directamente a mi despacho.

El rubio observó el frasco ¿eso tenía algo que ver con lo extraña que estaba en aquella madrugada? Frunció el ceño, tendría que reprenderla por ser tan hermética ¿era acaso que no eran amigos?

—Deberías revisarla –comentó Rose.

El sonido suave de la voz de Rose, logró que todos los pensamientos de Scorpius dejaran de rondar en Lily, y en lo que pudiese estar pasando con ella, no le interesaba del todo, todo lo que le preocupaba e interesaba, estaba sentado frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

—Está en su alcoba –murmuró Albus, cuando Scorpius se giró a verlo, no descubrió como podía saberlo.

—Yo la esperé, y no salió, la llamé y no contestó.

—Se la daré a Winky –murmuró Albus y se levantó.

—Es bastante extraño ¿Has notado algo raro en ella?

— ¿Qué harás saliendo de Hogwarts? –cambió de tema, por algo más interesante.

—Oh bueno –rió –aun no sé si estudiaré algo más u optaré por ser parte del Ministerio, como mi madre –sonrió –dime ¿y tú?

El rubio abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, no había pensado absolutamente nada de lo que haría cuando terminara Hogwarts, todo en su vida se limitaba a casarse con Rose, pero claro que no iba a decirle eso, porque la pelirroja terminaría riéndose de él en su propia cara.

—Listo, Winky tiene las instrucciones de darle esa poción en el jugo de calabaza –sonrió Albus.

—Claro –sonrió incómodo Scorpius, y aliviado de que la atención girara en otra cosa.

—M—

Lily abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien la movió, observó su reloj, eran las doce del día, y Winky estaba frente a ella, le informó lo que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho a su hermano, así que suspiró, se tomó la poción que había olvidado el otro día en la enfermería, al final, había resultado que la escoba de Audrey sí tenía pequeñas alteraciones, y la forma en la que lo descubrió fue desastrosa, por fortuna, ahora también podía decir que había tenido su propio altercado con el Sauce boxeador, le había costado un par de golpes bastante bien atinados, pero la Nimbus de Audrey, no había corrido la suerte de la de su padre.

Observó cómo los moretones de sus piernas perdían color, así que sonrió, se estiró por el par de sándwich y comenzó a comerlos ante la atenta mirada de Winky, sabía que ya fuera la profesora McGonagall o Madam Pomfrey la habían obligado a quedarse ahí, hasta que se asegurara de que estuviese todo bien con ella, también, por ser la hija de quien era.

—Todo bien Winky –sonrió Lily –pero ¿podrías traer más sándwich? –sonrió encantadora, así que la elfa con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer otros cuatro.

—Eres maravillosa –admitió con una sonrisa.

La elfina se cubrió el rostro y soltó una risita aguda, ante la pena que el comentario de Lily había ocasionado, cuando todo estuvo bien, limpió todo y dejó a la pelirroja que suspiró, se colocó unos pantalones, un polo, tomó su abrigo, cuando estuvo en la sala común, tomó su bufanda y su gorro de lana color plata que le había tejido la abuela.

Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, escuchó la risa divertida de su prima, se asomó, notando que Scorpius estaba con ella, estaban solos, el rubio se acercó a la joven de cabellos rizados y la sujetó de la cintura, elevándola un poco.

—Hacen bonita pareja ¿no lo crees? –cuestionó Albus junto a ella.

—Sí, supongo que la hacen –contestó, y comenzó a caminar rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

—No te hemos visto en todas las vacaciones ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo, Lily?

—Estoy arreglando una escoba –contestó –sabes que es lo que me gusta, a lo que me quiero dedicar –apretó la mejilla de su hermano.

—Dime ¿no es que estás celosa de ellos? –señaló con la vista a la pareja a lo lejos, Lily soltó una carcajada.

—No, Albus, no hay nada de eso, si lo hubiese, no lo ayudaría con ella ¿no lo crees?

—Cierto –admitió –pues han sido las mejores vacaciones de tu amigo.

—Lo sé –contestó.

—No va a durarle mucho –murmuró, haciendo que Lily regresara en sus pasos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –frunció el ceño.

—A que en cuanto vuelvan todos, la burbuja de esa felicidad –volvió a señalarlos, haciendo que Lily viera como Scorpius acariciaba el rostro de Rose –va a reventarse como una burbuja, a ella no le interesa él, sólo está ocurriendo esto por las fechas, y porque realmente quiere que las cosas entre ella y tú, mejoren.

—Si quiere que eso pase, tendrá que ser buena con él, sin importar si es Navidad o no.

Lily se alejó enfadada, no podía creer que todo lo que pensó que ocurriría fuese a romperse, había estado creyendo que Scorpius por fin podría dejarla en paz, pero no, Rose no podía arruinarle eso, no podía.

—M—

El viento helado golpeaba el rostro de Lily, al mismo tiempo que mecía sus cabellos, en algún momento, había perdido el gorro, pero no le importaba para nada.

— ¡Hey tú! –sonrió feliz, cuando la voz de Hugo golpeó en sus tímpanos –pelirroja hermosa, deberías venir aquí y abrazar a tu primo favorito.

Lily descendió en su escoba de inmediato, completamente feliz, saltó a medio metro del piso, con la nieve desnivelando el suelo, cayó de rodillas, aun así se levantó y se arrojó a los brazos de Hugo.

—Volviste antes –chilló llena de felicidad.

—Así es –sonrió.

— ¿Y Audrey? –interrogó.

—Shhh –la reprendió –volverá hasta mañana.

—Genial, adoro tenerte aquí.

— ¿Qué tal la escoba? –le guiñó un ojo.

—Sí, encontré la nota, pero también un pequeño fallo, pero lo solucioné, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—Eres la mejor, Lily pop.

—Lo sé –le guiñó un ojo.

—Te invito a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla ¿qué dices?

—Suena fantástico.

Hugo y Lily pasaron toda la tarde en el pueblo, comprando dulces al por mayor, la chica le contó sobre todos los avances que había logrado Scorpius con Rose, y no pareció agradarle del todo al joven Weasley, pero tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a cambiar de tema cada que encontraba la oportunidad.

—Por cierto, Teddy te mandó esto –le extendió una barra de chocolate, logrando que sus ojos se abrieran y sus pupilas se dilataran.

— ¿Por qué te lo envió a ti? –Abrió la boca formando una enorme O –no, Teddy es todo un encubridor –rió divertida.

—Se quedó en el apartamento de uno de sus amigos aurores.

— ¿En serio? –sonrió.

—Sí, su apellido es algo como Kent, King, no tengo la menor idea, pero es bastante agradable.

—Les dio preservativos ¿Verdad? –sonrió Lily.

—Algo así, te agradará, le diré que te lo presente, es divertido, me recuerda a ti en algunos aspectos, no en todos.

—Ya veremos, tengo que darle el lado bueno a Kent, King, como sea.

—Clark Kent –bromeó Hugo, haciendo que Lily riera divertida.

Llegaron a Hogwarts a la hora límite, el celador les dedicó una mirada enfurruñada, pero no les dijo nada, y aunque las vacaciones habían sido muy solitarias, Hugo había llegado en el último momento, haciendo eso para ella, que contaran como las mejores vacaciones de todas.

—Ve a dormir –besó su sien el joven Weasley.

—Oye, llegaste hoy y no me avisaste –soltó Rose, a espalda de ellos.

—Lo siento, fui a ver a mi pelirroja favorita en todo el colegio.

—Eres mi hermano –lo pellizcó –se supone que tengo que ser yo tu favorita.

—Se supone, pero no lo eres –observó a Scorpius –además, supongo que tienes que ser la pelirroja favorita de alguien más –argumentó sin quitarle la vista al rubio.

—Tengo hambre, Hugo –soltó Lily –vayamos por algo al Gran Comedor, dejémoslos romancear a gusto.

Lily arrastró a su primo rumbo al Gran comedor, haciendo que Rose observara a Scorpius, que se limitó a aclararse la garganta y observar al cielo oscuro, que no mostraba señales de nada más que la oscuridad sempiterna.

—Vayamos por algo para comer nosotros también –sonrió Rose, sujetándolo de la mano.

—Claro –sonrió feliz el rubio.


	11. Una Gran Pelea.

Las clases habían comenzado como estaban planeadas, para Lily era una tortura, ya que tenía que levantarse demasiado temprano para los entrenamientos y luego ir a clases, la vida no podía ser más cruel con ella, por fortuna, Hugo y Audrey ya estaban de vuelta, así que no se sentía tan sola.

En cuanto Scorpius, estaba de un humor insoportable, ya que el lunes, cuando bajó al Gran Comedor emocionado, Rose lo ignoró, tal y como Albus se lo había dicho, y posiblemente en algún punto, había creído que ella había tenido algo que ver al respecto de eso, así que se sentaba con Hugo en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que el joven había pedido un lugar intermedio, no la mesa de Gryffindor, pero tampoco la de Slytherin.

—Sigue enfadado porque mi hermana lo ignora ¿cierto? –la mirada de Hugo fue hasta el rubio, que estaba rodeado de su séquito y otros cuantos que estaban haciendo méritos para que los invitara a la última fiesta de cumpleaños fenomenal que vería Hogwarts en décadas.

—Sí, pero ya se le bajará, en las próximas vacaciones en las que vuelva a existir para ella –se burló Lily.

Su risa cantarina viajó por todo el lugar, cuando Scorpius y sus seguidores se quedaron callados, así que le dirigió una mirada furiosa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Lily lo ignoró, volviendo su atención al pudín de chocolate que había aparecido, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con fascinación.

—Pudín, que delicioso –sonrió Audrey, quitándoselo a Lily.

—Oye, oye, oye… -intentó quitárselo, pero la rubia ya había metido su lengua, haciendo que ella desistiera, suspiró abatida, pero no se quejó.

—Vaya, es la primera vez que no ataca a muerte a alguien por quitarle el postre –bromeó Hugo.

—Cállate, o te arrancaré las patillas –frunció el ceño y puso mala cara cuando no le quedó de otra que tomar un racimo de uvas.

—Qué saludable –se burló Albus sentándose junto a ella.

—Audrey robó mi pudín –hizo pucheros.

—Toma el mío –murmuró Rose, dándole su pudín.

—Eres maravillosa, Rose Weasley ¿ya te lo han dicho?

—Creo que no –rió –bien, los dejo, tengo clases.

Scorpius avanzó rápidamente al encuentro de Rose, y a pesar de que quedaron frente a frente, la pelirroja de cabello rizado, se hizo a un lado para pasarlo, sin decirle una sola palabra, la mirada del rubio volvió a toparse con la de Lily, para después observar que estaba siendo el espectáculo de la familia Potter-Weasley-Weasley-Granger-McLaggen.

—M—

La tarde después de clases, Scorpius se sentó frente a ella, al otro lado de la misma mesa, unos segundos después, Audrey se desparramó en la silla entre ellos, suspiró, Scorpius sí le hablaba a la rubia, pero a ella no, no iba a suplicarle porque le dirigiera la palabra, ella no había tenido la culpa.

—Tamara está histérica –murmuró para Lily –odia que te sientes en la mesa de Ravenclaw, lo ve como una debilidad.

—Hugo no quiere sentarse más en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Sí, lo sé…

—Es igual que…

—Chts –lo calló Audrey, dedicándole una mirada seria.

—Deberíamos conseguirle un novio a Tamara –sugirió Lily avanzando en sus deberes, si volvía a dejar de hacer algo, la profesora Vector le bajaría calificación y la mantendría en castigo en el próximo partido de Quidditch, y _nada, absolutamente nada, cancelaba el Quidditch. _

—Sería una buena idea.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio mientras Scorpius hablaba, generándole más enfado, lo que él quería era ser el que la ignorara, pero era claro que Lily jamás actuaba conforme a sus pensamientos, siempre le llevaba la contra, ni siquiera se había disculpado por arruinar el poco avance que había tenido con Rose.

— ¡Listo! –Exclamó interrumpiéndolo, y asustándolo un poco –terminé mis deberes, iré a dormir, tengo que levantarme temprano para el entrenamiento –hizo puchero –que descanses, Audrey.

La pelirroja guardó sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, Audrey suspiró, observando a su amigo, que no dijo nada, continúo con su charla aburrida de Rose Weasley, la rubia imaginó por un momento, lo hermoso que sería que a su amigo le gustara Lily, más no Rose, aunque quizás le sería imposible conquistar a la pelirroja Potter, más que a Weasley.

—Ya sé que te mueres por hablarle, deberías hacerlo –sugirió la rubia.

—Yo no pienso hablarle hasta que se disculpe conmigo por el sabotaje que me hizo.

—Ella no te saboteó, Rose te habló porque no le quedaba de otra.

—No lo creo, cuando estábamos solos, ella era…

—Scor, no quiero esos detalles –aseguró con las tripas revueltas ante la imagen de ellos besándose o algo parecido.

—Claro que Potter me saboteó, lo tenía planeado desde que comenzaron las vacaciones.

—Lily no te haría eso, ha estado trabajando realmente duro para que ella te haga caso, pero Rose es un poco… difícil –soltó.

—La vi con un trozo de pergamino, que se negó a dejarme leer, es más, se lo tragó, con tal de que no viera que decía, eso es para mí, prueba fehaciente de que ahí elaboró su macabro plan para ilusionarme con que Rose me hacía caso y luego simplemente, y de la nada, se olvidó de las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas.

—Pero… -Audrey sacudió la cabeza confundida –te quedaste para serle compañía a Lily mientras ella… bueno, ya sabes, arreglaba mi escoba, te pedí específicamente que te quedaras con ella a ayudarla.

—Sí bueno –observó a otro lado, evitando mirarla.

—Scorpius –lo reprendió.

—No iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo con ella si tenía a Rose para mí solo, todo el día, prácticamente.

— ¡Pero por qué no hiciste lo que te dije que hicieras! –le gritó, llamando la atención de los que seguían en la sala común.

—No eres mi madre para ordenarme.

—Sí, pues ella estaría muy decepcionada de ti, por abandonar a una amiga por un interés romántico.

—No es mi culpa que ella no pueda serle atractiva a ningún chico –bramó enfadado –así, quizás alguien se hubiese quedado por ella en vacaciones, y no se la habría pasado sola todas las vacaciones.

—Ella –Audrey negó enfadada y decepcionada de Scorpius, él jamás había sido tan desinteresado, tan arrogante como para abandonarla a ella en vacaciones ¿por qué a Lily sí? –Yo le pedí que se quedara –murmuró –no fue a casa porque le pedí que ayudara con mi escoba –observó al rubio –pensé que estarías con ella, como siempre lo has estado para mí.

—Pues ella no eres tú –soltó en un tono déspota.

—Ojalá jamás te arrepientas de haberla hecho tan de lado, sólo por Rose Weasley, al menos Lily, te ignoraba porque la fastidiabas, pero cuando se volvió nuestra amiga, jamás… -se quedó callada –si eres capaz de hacer algo tan terrible, creo que tampoco quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

— ¡Claro, como tú ya conseguiste lo que querías de ella, te haces la digna! –le gritó cuando se alejó, pero Audrey también lo ignoró.

¿Habría algo más que Lily Luna Potter pudiese arruinarle en ese año? Primero era ignorado por Rose, después su mejor amiga lo dejaba de lado ¿qué más podía joderle?

— ¿Ustedes qué demonios ven? –bufó enfadado.

Se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta su habitación, por fortuna dormía solo, las ventajas de ser un prefecto, observó el escondite de los chocolates, y suspiró, sin sentirse culpable.

—M—

Lily se desplomó a mitad del entrenamiento, no podía dar un paso más, así que de inmediato Tamara Nott les ordenó que siguieran, mientras ella y Audrey atendían a Lily, que estaba un poco pálida.

—Lily ¿Estás bien? –la zarandeó Tamara.

—Sí, es que no he comido nada desde anoche –Audrey y Tamara rieron divertidas –no nos asustes así –la reprendió la capitana –eres nuestra mejor opción para ganar, Audrey no puede hacer todo –admitió.

—Lo sé –le restó importancia Lily –estaré bien en cuanto consiga algo de pastel de calabaza.

—Vayan a las duchas –les ordenó –y ustedes zánganos, sigan corriendo o les soltaré un dragón a ver si eso les hace correr.

—Ven, vamos, te ayudo –le tendió la mano Audrey.

—No es necesario, puedo sola, en serio que sí.

—Qué interesa, te ayudo.

Lily observó sobre su hombro al resto de sus compañeros, sabía que Tamara la cuidaba a ella más que a nadie porque no quería que Scorpius volviera a ser el buscador, a pesar de que el partido que había jugado aquella vez, les había dado la victoria.

—Parece que funcionó mi plan –rió divertida Lily.

—Lily, lamento mucho que el idiota de Scorpius…

—No te preocupes, Audrey, yo no soy su amiga, sólo su conocida y su camino más rápido a Rose.

—Cree que la nota que te dejé era tu plan de sabotaje.

—No te preocupes.

Lily se quitó la sudadera y la playera, girándose para ir por su toalla, la mirada de Audrey vagó por la espalda de la pelirroja, y frunció el ceño enfadada cuando notó un largo moretón.

— ¿Qué te pasó? –interrogó en un tono furioso.

— ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó sorprendida ante el cambio de humor de su amiga.

—En la espalda ¿qué te pasó? ¿Quién te golpeó?

—Oh, eso, es gracioso porque…

—Lily –la nombró, en ese tono tan autoritario que sabía que era mejor decirle la verdad y no hacerse la graciosa.

—Tuve un pequeño accidente, tu escoba realmente tenía un fallo, no pude detenerla, se volvió loca, y se metió con la cosa equivocada.

— ¿Qué es la cosa equivocada? –frunció el ceño.

—El Sauce Boxeador –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué? –la observó incrédula.

—Ahora también puedo decirles a mis hijos que tuve un altercado con él, y sobreviví, como el abuelo Harry –sonrió, lo más radiante que pudo.

La rubia fue de un lado a otro, histérica, sus ojos estaban un poco empañados, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas de furia, así que era mejor que la tranquilizara, antes de que le saliera una úlcera.

—Ya, tranquila, no le pasó nada a tu escoba, Au.

— ¿Piensas que prefiero mi escoba sobre tu seguridad? ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? –bufó.

Lily sonrió, un calorcito se extendió de su pecho, era la primera que le decía algo así, alguien que no era de su familia, claro, y sin contar a Teddy, así que al menos, ella sí la consideraba una amiga, y no el atajo a Hugo, claro que no la necesitaba más, esas vacaciones juntos, dudaba que siguieran siendo amigos solamente.

—Hola –saludó Hugo cuando se toparon con él a la entrada del Gran Comedor, pero la rubia lo pasó.

Lily observó a Hugo, la rubia había actuado bastante bien estar tranquila, pero en cuanto la melena rubio platino se dejó ver, fue histérica hasta él, y Lily supo que le reclamaría.

—Ve tras ella, corre, ve, o hará un escándalo con Scorpius.

Hugo observó sobre su hombro, la chica ya había llegado hasta su amigo, sujetado del brazo y soltado un puñetazo directo a la nariz, la mirada incrédula de Scorpius caló en Lily, él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, así que pateó en la espinilla a su primo, que gruñó de dolor y fue hasta la pareja rubia a lo lejos.

—Eres un gran imbécil…

—Y tú una loca histérica, sabía que esa pelirroja inútil te pegaría lo…

Hugo Weasley estampó su puño en la boca del rubio, nadie, absolutamente nadie, insultaría a su prima y a Audrey, no en su presencia.

— ¡Qué te pasa, imbécil! –bramó Scorpius.

En menos de un segundo, los chicos estaban envueltos en una calurosa pelea, la gente les rodeó, mientras gritaban furiosos, alentando a que se siguieran golpeando.

— ¡Ya dejen de pelearse! –chilló Lily, pero no le hicieron caso.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó sobre todo el alumnado.

Scorpius y Hugo se detuvieron de inmediato, quedando sentados en el suelo uno junto al otro, despeinados, y con sangre por algunas partes del rostro.

— ¡Él comenzó! –chilló Scorpius, señalando a Hugo.

—Sí, porque le dijiste loca histérica a Audrey, y pelirroja inútil a Lily.

—Es todo un caballero, señor Weasley, igual que su padre –le dedicó una mirada severa -50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y si discute serán más –le advirtió a Hugo, que cerró la boca –y 50 puntos menos para Slytherin –completó al ver la sonrisa triunfal de Scorpius.

—Pero profesora yo no…

—Sin embargo, es usted un prefecto, señor Malfoy, no me haga arrepentirme de esa decisión.

La mujer se alejó después de mandarlos a la enfermería a que Madam Pomfrey los atendiera, Lily y Audrey ayudaron a Hugo, y lo dejaron tirado en el suelo, no iba a admitirlo nunca, pero ver de qué manera lo habían ignorado en ese momento, le dolió más de lo que podía admitir, y más, porque él había hecho eso con Lily durante todas las vacaciones, al menos ella en ese momento tenía disculpa, era su primo, no su interés amoroso al que ayudaba.

Fue solo hasta la enfermería, Hugo y Lily ya no estaban, sin embargo, Audrey aguardó pacientemente a que Madam Pomfrey lo atendiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres echarme en cara? –bufó.

—Pasé mis vacaciones con Hugo –admitió, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada del rubio, como sabía que la vería si le decía desde un inicio –pero no fuimos a su casa, estuvimos solos, en el apartamento de su primo Teddy.

—Teddy no es su primo –bufó.

—Como sea –soltó –el pergamino que tanto querías leer, fue una nota contándoselo a Lily, suplicándole que no te lo contara –la información lo hizo sentirse más culpable –lo de la escoba era una mentira, porque Hugo la usaría de coartada –se encogió de hombros –y yo también –negó.

—Así que la apuesta…

—Mi Nimbus terminó teniendo un detalle, que la llevó a estrellarse contra el Sauce Boxeador.

Un escalofrió espantoso lo recorrió ante la información, aquella madrugada en que la vio tan despistada y perdida debió ser la noche del accidente, sí él le hubiese estado ayudando, posiblemente eso no hubiese pasado, pero no, prefirió a Rose Weasley que a su amiga, la que había logrado que la chica que tanto le gustaba le dirigiera la palabra de una forma normal, observó a otro lado, apenado.

—Según Lily dijo que no había sido nada grave, pero interrogué a Madam Pomfrey, dijo que si había sido para tanto, que había durado dos días aquí, y no te diste cuenta, Scorpius.

Audrey sollozó. —Odio en lo que te estás convirtiendo todo por conseguir un poco de atención de Rose –se limpió las lágrimas –y aun cuando estás siendo un estúpido con ella, Lily no ha parado de hablar maravillas de ti delante de ella, sugiriendo que harían bonita pareja.

—Audrey…

—No, escúchame, es momento en que elijas ¿quién quieres ser? Nuestro amigo, o el idiota que estás siendo, pero no te sorprenda si te quedas completamente solo si sigues por ese camino.

Lo dejó solo, así que aprovechó para interrogar a Madam Pomfrey respecto a cómo seguía Lily, por fortuna para él, la poción que había estado obligada a tomar por unos días habían funcionado a la perfección, y sólo quedaban los moretones, pero nada grave para ella y su salud.

Caminó pensativo rumbo a la junta de prefectos, sabía que tratarían su comportamiento, pero no le interesaba para nada, quería ir y pedir una disculpa a Lily, por haber sido un idiota tremendo, y no haber estado para ella cuando eso ocurrió.

Rose Weasley se sentó junto a él en cuanto llegó, comenzó a parlotear sobre cosas sin sentido, tal y como en las vacaciones, disculpándose por ser tan distante, pero no quería que su padre se apareciera a mitad de sus clases para reprenderla por hablarle, y su madre, reprendiendo a su padre, por no ser más tolerante con las amistades de sus hijos.

—No te preocupes –murmuró serio.

—He visto que tú y Lily han estado un poco ajenos, no sé a qué se deba, pero hacen una bonita pareja y…

—No –se apresuró a negar –ella y yo, jamás, jamás en la vida me fijaría en ella –argumentó, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

—Por como los vi, pensé que te gustaba ella.

—No, no, no, Lily es una más de los chicos ¿sabes? Es mi amigo-amiga, sólo eso, no podría verla como otra cosa, Lily no es de mi tipo.

— ¿Y qué si es de tu tipo? –Sonrió –Lily es hermosa.

—No, no lo es, créeme, soy un chico.

—Uno que necesita lentes –murmuró Rose.

—Dime, entonces somos amigos en secreto.

—Algo así –le guiñó un ojo y salió del aula, la junta había terminado hacía una hora.

—M—

El rubio avanzó completamente feliz hasta el patio, la pelirroja estaba ahí, se lo había informado Tamara, diciéndole que tuviese cuidado con ella, porque se había desplomado de la nada en la práctica, y que si la dañaba, prefería perder por no presentarse, antes de jugar con él como su buscador.

—Potts –la abrazó por la espalda, asustándola –eres maravillosa, Potts.

—Ah –se alejó de él, mirándolo consternada por lo bipolar que podía llegar a ser, en la mañana aun la ignoraba y ahora le estaba diciendo halagos como si fuese lo más normal.

— ¡Ven a mis brazos!

La abrazó de la cintura, alzándola un poco del suelo, girando con ella, completamente feliz y extasiado, ahora tendría una amistad clandestina con Rose, seguramente, estaba esperando a que Lily hablara de su amistad con toda la familia, para ella tener una “excusa para hablarle”.

—Scorpius, bájame –pidió.

—Claro, claro.

Cuando la dejó sobre el suelo, tuvo que sujetarla porque se tambaleó, no supo si eran secuelas de los golpes del Sauce o los giros.

—Lamento haber sido un idiota durante las vacaciones, y enfocarme en ella y no en ti.

—Es normal, ella te gusta, si yo te gustara, pondría a duda tu sexualidad –bromeó ella, como si jamás hubiesen estado peleados.

—Eres fabulosa, Potts –la despeino.

—No, agh, tendré que peinarme por la mañana, Scorpius –se quejó.

—Floja.

—Lo sé, es mi súper encanto.

—Tu súper encanto es comerte hasta la olla en la que preparan la comida –bromeó, estrechándola más contra él.

—Sí bueno ¿qué puedo decir? –sonrió.

Los jóvenes se quedaron platicando de todo y nada, a Scorpius le sorprendía lo bien que se sentía hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo, claro que también le sorprendía no tener esa incomodidad que se sentía cuando comenzabas a hablarle a alguien de nuevo, no, Lily Luna Potter, era tan cálida y encantadora, que te hacía sentir bien, claro que eso no lo notó en esos momentos, se limitó a charlar con ella, sin preocuparse por más.

A la hora de la cena, Audrey no quería hablarle muy bien, pero se dejó convencer por Lily, que para que se viera la buena voluntad, le había ofrecido el pudín de Scorpius, y habían comenzado una batalla campal de ¿por qué no ofrecía ella su pudín en lugar del de él? Al final, la rubia había terminado riendo a carcajadas, y perdonando al rubio, con la advertencia de que no volviera a comportarse como un idiota, y él aceptó, de ahora en adelante, pondría primero a sus amigos.

—Ahm –Lily observó sobre su hombro –los veré en la sala común.

Se levantó sin dejar que la interrogaran del porque se marchaba, a lo lejos, la alcanzaron a ver saliendo con un chico que llevaba los colores de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Potts tiene novio? ¿Tanto me he perdido? –interrogó a la rubia con una expresión sorprendida.

—Estamos en la misma página, ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

— ¿Vieron lo que yo vi? –Interrogó Hugo sentándose a la mesa de Slytherin junto a Audrey –Lily se fue de aquí con Matt Tremblay, de Hufflepuff.

— ¿Ese tal Matt Tremblay de dónde salió? –frunció el ceño.

—Está en nuestra clase de DCAO –informó Hugo –comenzaron a charlar hoy, sobre Quidditch, al parecer se han llevado bien.

—Oh sólo van a juntar sus bocas sin compromiso –sugirió Audrey.

—Iré a la derecha –comentó Hugo.

—Eso me deja la izquierda –aceptó Scor.

—No se muevan de sus lugares –ordenó la rubia, llevándose una cucharada de pudín a la boca.

—Pero… -intentó Scor, y tuvo que regresar a sentarse ante la mirada asesina de su amiga.

—Ella es bonita, inteligente, y puede defenderse sola –argumentó.

—Pero no del Sauce Boxeador ¿o sí? –bufó el rubio, y la chica lo pateó en la espinilla.

— ¡Audrey! –chilló.

—Déjenla en paz.

—M—

Lily avanzó tranquila, acomodándose la túnica, se detuvo en seco cuando Scorpius Malfoy salió de la nada en su camino, intentó pasarlo, pero él se movía a donde ella lo hacía, así que suspiró, y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué? –bufó.

— ¿Qué hacías con Matt Tremblay? –interrogó.

—No eres mi padre, ni mi hermano, así que no te incumbe.

—Le enviaré una lechuza a James, informándole, y pidiéndole que me diga ¿qué hacías con Matt Tremblay?

—Nada –contestó.

—Te vienes arreglando la túnica ¿qué tengo que pensar, Potts?

—Bien, estaba ayudándolo con su patronus, por lo regular no uso la túnica cuando practico ¿feliz? –él la observó un momento, su mirada era demasiado transparente para estarle mintiendo, cerró los ojos relajado y la dejó pasar, sin más, así que pudo dedicarse a sus rondas.

Al día siguiente, mientras esperaba a Lily en su descanso, se topó con Matt Tremblay, charlando con un par de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff, diciéndoles que la noche pasada, Lily lo había dejado tocarla, y se los relató de una forma muy explícita, donde “las caricias” habían terminado en un sexo salvaje.

Se cruzó de brazos a espaldas del chico, y sus compañeros se quedaron callados, golpeándole el brazo, mientras hacía mímica de cómo y cómo había tenido a Lily, y la forma en la balanceaba las caderas cabrearon a Scorpius.

—Oye, sé que son amigos, pero… no es mi culpa que tu amiga sea bastante buena en lo que hace –sonrió y golpeó a su amigo, que también rió.

—50 puntos menos para Hufflepuff –sonrió tranquilo –por cada uno de los que están aquí –sonrió –porque estoy de buen humor –dio un paso amenazadoramente hasta él –y si me entero de que has hecho un comentario más de esa clase…

— ¿Qué harás? Porque sin querer se lo he contado a todo el colegio, pero vamos, Malfoy, no dudo que si le pides que te haga el mismo trabajo que a mí se niegue –sonrió, Scorpius se talló la barbilla.

—Una razón más, y te juro que…

— ¿Qué? –lo retó, avanzó algo hasta él, para susurrarle un par de cosas cerca del oído –ya lo sabes –rió.

Scorpius no soportó más la risa de Matt Tremblay, le soltó un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro, sin importar que en la junta de prefectos ya lo habían amenazado que si volvía a pelearse, harían una petición a la profesora McGonagall para que le quitaran el puesto y pusieran a alguien más competente que él, todo el mundo al darse cuenta de que había una pelea, volvieron a reunirse a su alrededor, Malfoy, contrario a su pelea con Hugo, iba ganando, así que en lugar de ¡Pelea! Ahora estaban aclamando su apellido, para que siguiera golpeándolo.

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! –ordenó el profesor Longbottom, separándolos.


	12. Triste y Patético.

Scorpius se acomodó su túnica, una vez presentable, intentó pasar al profesor de herbología e ir hasta Matt de nuevo, para golpearlo una vez más, ni siquiera porque estuviese un profesor iba a demostrar que aquello había terminado realmente, iba a hacer que se tragara sus palabras por levantarle falsos a Lily, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacerlo y lo iba a dejar bastante en claro ese día.

—Señor Malfoy –lo reprendió de nuevo el profesor Longbottom.

—Mire, Profesor, si piensa castigarme, suspenderme o lo que sea que quiera, hágalo, pero déjeme terminar con lo que inicié –bramó.

—Justo eso me pidió ella anoche –se burló Matt, haciendo que Scorpius se lanzara sobre él de nuevo, perdiendo todo el glamur, todo el porte Malfoy que su padre le había pedido encarecidamente año con año que cuidara, no le importó nada.

—Señor Tremblay –soltó el profesor en un tono más serio.

—Lo siento, profesor –sonrió en dirección a Malfoy.

—Por favor sígame, señor Malfoy –pidió el rubio, haciendo que Scorpius lo siguiera.

Avanzaron hasta el invernadero número tres, que era donde Neville Longbottom pasaba más su tiempo, así que el joven Malfoy se cruzó de brazos, con el semblante enfurecido por ser el único reprendido en ese momento, si Tremblay estaba levantándole falsos a Potts.

—Tengo entendido que estás condicionado por el consejo de Prefectos, una nueva pelea y te quitarán tu lugar ¿es cierto?

—Sí, pero en realidad no me interesa ni un poco –gruñó.

— ¿Puedo saber la razón de la pelea, Scorpius? –le sonrió amable.

—El imbécil de Matt Tremblay está diciendo por todo el colegio que se acostó con Lily anoche –informó, esperando un ataque de furia del profesor, que nunca ocurrió, suspiró, mientras se recargaba en su silla.

—Comprendo tu frustración, los chicos suelen ser crueles, mira que lo sé de primera mano –admitió con una sonrisa amable –pero no puedes ir golpeando a todo aquél que intente manchar el honor de una joven.

—No, es que las demás no me importan, voy a dejarle claro a ese imbécil que el honor de Lily tiene que estar tan limpio e intachable como la placa de su padre de servicios al colegio –bramó, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, haciendo que el profesor sonriera.

—Ya veo.

—Así que si terminó con su discurso ¿puedo retirarme?

— ¿Va a buscar a Tremblay para golpearlo de nuevo?

—Desde luego que sí –aceptó.

— ¿Lily es consciente de tus sentimientos por ella?

— ¿De qué rayos me habla? –le miró incrédulo.

—Tu forma tan desesperada de limpiar su honor que… te hace olvidar que ella no es una damisela en peligro, ella puede defenderse sola, Scorpius, pero es normal que tus sentimientos por ella te hagan querer tomar todo esto personal, y querer impresionarla.

—Malentiende las cosas, Profesor, a quien en todo caso intentaría impresionar, sería a Rose Weasley, pero Rose no es tan _idiota _para que algo así le pase, no puedo creer que Potts –gruñó –dígame ¿puedo retirarme?

—No, limpiarás el invernadero.

—Pero… -observó a su alrededor, al parecer alguien de tercer curso había hecho todo un desastre que el profesor podría limpiar con magia, pero claro, ya lo tenía a él, para hacerlo de forma manual.

Cuando Scorpius colocó la escoba en su lugar y se giró para observar la pulcritud que había dejado en aquel invernadero, el enfado con Matt Tremblay se le había esfumado, Neville Longbottom seguía en su escritorio, leyendo un pesado tomo de plantas carnívoras, se giró a la puerta del invernadero cuando por el rabillo del ojo notó un cabello rojo, Lily estaba ahí, agitada, observándolo.

—Potts –habló en un tono enfadado, de la nada, su enfado había aparecido al verla.

—Scorpius ¿estás bien? –avanzó hasta él, revisándolo completamente del rostro, para asegurarse.

—Estoy bien –se alejó –pero no puedo creer que fueses demasiado idiota para permitir que algo así pasara.

—No pasó nada, ya te lo dije.

—Sí, y me refiero a que ayudaras a un imbécil que se aprovecharía para ponerte en el qué dirán de todo el colegio.

—En realidad no me interesa lo que piensen los demás –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pues a mí sí.

—Eso ya lo sé, eres un Malfoy –sonrió –pero lo único que me interesa es que las personas cercanas a mí me crean, sólo me importa lo que las personas que yo quiero, crean de mí, los demás, pueden irse a…

—Mida sus palabras, señorita Potter –la reprendió el profesor, sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Lo siento, _Profesor _–le sonrió, aunque el hombre no la observó.

—Puede retirarse señor Malfoy, pero si vuelvo a verlo buscando un pleito, tendré que enviarle una lechuza a su padre y pedir que venga a hablar conmigo, mejor evítele la humillación –levantó la vista hasta ellos y les sonrió.

—Lo intentaré –admitió el rubio, sujetó la muñeca de Lily y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el castillo.

Lily fue casi arrastrada todo el camino hasta las mazmorras, sin que el rubio dijera nada, entraron a una que estaba vacía, Scor agitó su varita y las antorchas se encendieron, Lily retrocedió al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

—Espero que tenerme al borde de la locura te sea placentero –murmuró furioso –no voy a dejar que un idiota ande por todo el colegio diciendo que se acostó contigo…

—Ya te lo dije, no pasó nada, Scorpius, tranquilízate un poco ¿sí?

— ¡No puedo! –Gritó –mí sangre hierve al imaginar esas palabras en la boca de todo el maldito colegio, Potter.

La pelirroja se quedó callada un momento, completamente sorprendida por lo que el rubio acababa de decir, sin comprender a lo que realmente se refería, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a fruncir los labios, si comenzaba a defenderse, iban a pelearse de nuevo.

—Lo siento ¿de ahora en adelante te parece hacerme una lista de con qué chicos puedo relacionarme?

— ¿Quieres que te busque un novio de mi agrado? –soltó, meditando la posibilidad.

—Por supuesto que no, Scorpius, yo voy a salir con el chico que me guste, y sí, me arriesgaré a que diga que me acosté con él, aunque no sea así.

— ¡Te gusta Matt Tremblay! –bufó ante la información.

—Solía ser amable, y sí, es atractivo.

Después de una larga charla, donde Lily tuvo que detallar porque Matt le parecía atractivo, pudieron volver a sus clases, por supuesto que Lily notó las caras de espanto que su amigo ponía ante sus justificaciones, y sí, Matt solía ser atractivo, y lo seguía siendo, pero sus tendencias a inventar cosas era algo que no le gustó a Lily, por lo menos hubiese esperado un poco, invitarla a salir varias veces, y después inventar, pero… a la primera de cambio, se rió.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –cuestionó Hugo al verla.

—Hablando con Scorpius.

— ¿De qué?

—Está enfadado, porque Matt inventó que me acosté con él anoche.

La mirada de su primo ubicó de inmediato al Hufflepuff, sacó una bomba fétida de su bolsillo, y la arrojó sin que el profesor Slughorn lo notara, en el caldero del chico, que después de un momento, comenzó con el estrago.

—Señor Tremblay –lo reprendió el profesor –parece que no leyó que sólo se deben poner dos colmillos de serpiente, no más, 10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

—Pero… profesor, yo no fui –murmuró sin entender qué ocurría.

—Y se quedará a limpiar todo esto al final de la clase –bufó Slughorn.

—M—

Malfoy salió de su clase, completamente más relajado, con sus libros bajo el brazo, caminando tranquilamente, Audrey no compartía esa clase con él, así que se sentía bastante aburrido, sin ninguna de sus dos mejores amigas, se detuvo a mitad del corredor cuando el hermano mediano de Lily se detuvo frente a él.

—Malfoy –murmuró en un tono tranquilo.

—Potter –soltó en un tono sarcástico.

—Tan amigo de la hermana, tan enemigo del hermano –murmuró Bree Stewart, acariciando la barbilla de Scor y alejándose con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Los dos chicos esperaron a que se alejara completamente, el primero en sonreír fue Albus Potter, así que el rubio se relajó, con esa familia, no era bueno confiarse nunca, en un momento eran buenos amigos y al siguiente, te estaban golpeando en la cabeza por intentar ayudar.

—Escuché lo que pasó con Matt Tremblay –informó.

—Claro ¿Y qué? –soltó sin ánimo, pero aun así, intentando intimidar al mediano de los Potter, para que no siguiera en el camino que iba.

—Lily me dijo tus intenciones con Rose, así que mejor deja de jugar con las mentes de ellas, y dedícate a impresionar a mi prima y deja a mi hermana en paz.

—Creí que no la celabas porque a nadie le interesaba –se burló.

—Admites que Lily te interesa.

—Sí, Lily me interesa, y mucho, claro que no en una forma romántica.

—Entonces deja de entrometerte –acortó la distancia con el rubio –Lily es mi hermana, el que tiene que defenderla soy yo, no tú.

—No has hecho nada respecto a Scamander ¿por qué debería dejarte el trabajo de defenderla si no eres capaz de hacer algo respecto a ese chico, que lo que hizo no es menor a lo que Tremblay hizo?

—Que tú no te enteraras de mis acciones con Lysander, no significa que no hiciera nada –admitió Albus –Lily es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya, no te comportes como un chico celoso, porque eso alejará a Rose –advirtió el chico de cabellos azabaches.

—Voy a decirte algo –se cambió los libros de brazo y sonrió enfadado –si Rose se aleja porque soy capaz de defender a mi amiga, que lo haga –admitió –pero no voy a dejar a Lily de lado, no más.

—Ella me tiene a mí, y en todo caso, cuando te marches, la dejarás desprotegida, no habrá otro Malfoy cuidando de ella.

—Saldremos en la misma generación ¿lo olvidas? –se burló.

—Tengo una familia numerosa, Malfoy, tú sólo te tienes a ti –se encogió de hombros –te agradezco que te involucraras, pero ya no será necesario que lo sigas haciendo.

Scorpius avanzó enfadado en el descanso hasta donde Lily los aguardaba, Audrey no estaba, eso significaba que estaba con Hugo, tragándose a besos, el rubio no dijo nada respecto a su charla con Albus Potter, esa pelirroja era capaz de apoyar a su hermano y dejarlo morir a él.

—Alguien está enfadado –se burló la pelirroja.

—Sí, así que cambiemos de tema –se recostó, dejando su cabeza en el regazo de Lily.

—Bien ¿y de qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento matutino? –sonrió malévolo.

—Voy a asfixiarte mientras duermes si sigues siendo así de cruel –rió divertida, haciendo que Scorpius abriera los ojos para observarla.

—Tienes algo verde en los dientes –se levantó ágilmente y acercó su rostro deliberadamente al de ella.

—Debió ser…

—Veamos, haré un juego que sea: Adivina lo que Potts tiene atorado entre los dientes –rió, apretó sus mejillas y observó con atención.

—Por un momento pensé que se besaban –bromeó Audrey a espaldas del rubio.

—No somos Hugo y tú –soltó fríamente Scor.

—Oh, lo siento, lastimé tus sentimientos.

—Si el colegio tiene que tener algo en claro, es que yo jamás, jamás pero JAMÁS, J-A-M-Á-S, saldría con Potts.

—Apúntenme en eso, yo jamás, de los jamases, saldría con Scorpius.

—Bien, firmen aquí, aquí y aquí –se burló la rubia, sin prestar más atención.

—No, me rindo, no sé qué es –se encogió de hombros, recostándose de nuevo como estaba.

El descanso fue tan tranquilo, que cuando tuvieron que volver a clases, los tres rezongaron completamente aburridos, aun así, tuvieron que ir en direcciones opuestas a sus siguientes clases.

Scorpius sonrió encantado cuando la melena pelirroja y rizada estuvo en su vista, era maravilloso para él tener a Rose en sus clases.

Audrey entró apresurada a su clase de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn y encargado de Slytherin no era su favorito, era un viejo aburrido, que su habilidad en la materia era increíble, sí, pero no como la del antiguo profesor Snape, a pesar de que era un amargado solitario.

Lily se detuvo en la puerta del aula de Encantamientos cuando vio a Matt Tremblay, le había pedido a Scorpius que se tranquilizara, pero su estómago se revolvió cuando lo vio, quiso lanzarle un hechizo potente y enviarlo a la Patagonia, pero no podía hacer aquello.

—M—

Hugo Weasley se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea, se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se estiró, cómodamente frente a la chimenea, el pelirrojo tendría que estar ocupado planeando las jugadas, pero siempre que llevaba a la victoria su equipo, era más que nada por su habilidad en el momento, de mandar a sus jugadores, sin embargo, tenía que dejar de confiarse, Lily estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo como buscadora de las serpientes.

Giró el rostro cuando el retrato volvió a abrirse, dando paso a su primo Albus, que estaba bastante enfadado, así que el pelirrojo supuso que se debía a que se había enterado de lo que Matt Tremblay había estado diciendo de Lily, claro que según por lo que le había contado Audrey, Scorpius Malfoy ya se había encargado de aquel problema.

—Es un imbécil –soltó enfadado Albus.

—Tienes que calmarte, es normal que se metiera en el asunto, son amigos, Albus, le prometiste a Lily que no te entrometerías con sus amigos.

—Ya lo sé, pero de eso a que el imbécil de Malfoy vaya por todo el colegio pavoneándose de que le hizo un favor a un Potter, jamás, no, no, no, jamás.

—Tranquilízate, tampoco es tan malo –intentó Rose apelar a la razón de su primo, pero Hugo sonrió de lado, Albus no tenía razón alguna con la cuál apelar.

—No creo que esa amistad dure –murmuró –cuando vea que sus planes no funcionan, dejará a mi hermana en paz.

— ¿Cuáles son los planes de Scorpius con Lily? –elevó una ceja confundida la pelirroja.

—No, nada –murmuró, sorprendiendo a Hugo, suponía que Lily le había hablado a su hermano sobre por qué se había vuelto amiga de Scorpius ¿por qué no le decía a Rose de una vez, si tanto quería al heredero Malfoy lejos de su hermana, por qué no terminar con eso?

La idea le llegó como un foco al encenderse, rápidamente, claro que Albus no iba a arruinar todo eso, porque sería una forma de que Scorpius realmente se fijara en Lily como algo más que su vínculo al atajo de conquistar a Rose, negó, un poco enfadado, un poco orgulloso de que a final de cuentas, su primo si tuviera un cerebro en esa cabezota.

—Hugo –escuchó la voz chillona de su hermana, mezclada con el tono mandón que tanto detestaba.

—Sí, Rose ¿qué ocurre? –abrió un ojo, para observarla.

—Tú, vas a decirme ¿qué planes tiene Malfoy?

— ¿Por qué tendría yo que saberlo? –interrogó tranquilo.

—Bueno, pareces un Slytherin más que un Gryffindor últimamente –se encogió de hombros.

—Mi prima favorita es Slytherin –le recordó –y no tengo más amigos.

Su amigo Elliot le arrojó un almohadón en el que había estado recargado, la mirada del pelirrojo fue hasta él, y soltó una risa divertida que se apagó rápidamente, cuando su hermana frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, posiblemente le gustes a Malfoy ¿has pensado en esa posibilidad? –se encogió de hombros, ahora, el que lo veía enfadado era Albus, así que observó a otro lado.

—Eso es imposible –soltó Rose, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dije _posiblemente, _no que le gustaras –volvió a observarla, aunque entrecerró los ojos en finas líneas –dime ¿es acaso que te gusta Malfoy a ti?

— ¡Eso es absurdo! –chilló, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas y avanzó hasta su dormitorio, haciendo que Hugo sonriera.

—Si se te ocurre decirle que a Malfoy le gusta, te asesinaré –lo amenazó Albus.

—Quieres decir que prefieres a tu hermana con Malfoy a mi hermana, nunca pensé que fueras…

—A Rose no le gusta –soltó Albus muy seguro.

—Yo vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas –se burló Hugo.

—No importa lo que viste, a ella no le gusta, por ahora, pero puedo ayudar a mi hermana a que esos dos salgan, y así, ese idiota deje a mi hermanita en paz ¿cómo crees que reaccionarán en casa?

—Tus padres ya saben que son amigos y…

Hugo se quedó callado cuando la profesora McGonagall irrumpió en la sala común de Gryffindor, la mirada de la directora se posó en él y avanzó en su dirección, haciendo a un lado a Albus Potter.

—Venga conmigo, Weasley –soltó –ahora mismo.

—Está bien.

El chico anduvo detrás de la mujer, bastante confundido del por qué tenía que ir a la oficina de la directora, si él no recordaba haber hecho nada malo en esa ocasión, bueno tal vez la bomba fétida, pero Matt Tremblay lo merecía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, frunció el ceño, sólo vio a Scorpius sentado, con una mirada vaga y una sonrisa fanfarrona ¿ahora en qué problema lo había metido?

— ¡Ahí está mi campeón!

— ¿Papá? –Interrogó sorprendido – ¿qué haces aquí?

Se giró a la otra persona que se aclaró la voz, no había notado la presencia del padre de Scorpius, así que volvió la vista a su padre ¿la profesora los había llamado por la pelea que habían tenido él y Scorpius? Suspiró, cuando su madre se enterara, lo mataría.

—No puedo creer que estén comportándose como unos niños –gruñó la profesora.

—Ha sido su culpa –habló, para sorpresa de Hugo, el señor Malfoy.

—Señor Malfoy, ya no son unos niños que tengan que acudir a mí para solucionar sus problemas –murmuró McGonagall.

—Bueno, si Ronald Weasley se hubiese abstenido de mandarme lechuzas a cada rato restregándome que su hijo le ganó a mi hijo en una pelea, yo no estaría acudiendo a usted –rezongó.

—El señor Weasley ya no está bajo mi jurisdicción, señor Malfoy, ninguno de los dos está en Hogwarts más, y no puedo bajarle puntos por algo así.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé, sólo que…

—Para que sus hijos sean tan amigos, me sorprende que ustedes sigan sin tolerarse.

—Espere profesora ¿qué? –Cuestionó Ron Weasley –tiene que equivocarse, yo le prohibí a mis hijos hacer amistad alguna con el hijo de este hurón.

—Basta de insultarme, Weasley.

—Basta de esta pelea de niños –los reprendió la profesora McGonagall, observando en dirección a Hugo y Scorpius, que estaban sentados el uno junto al otro, observando la pelea de sus padres y riendo en voz baja, mientras intercambiaban opiniones sobre a quién reprenderían más, Ron Weasley frunció el ceño.

—No puedo creer que seas amigo de este…

—Cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi hijo –soltó Draco Malfoy.

—Basta papá –habló Hugo –ambos sabemos que salí más a mamá que a ti y por lo tanto…

—Oh vaya Weasley ¿por eso me odias tanto? ¿Por qué a tu mujer sangre sucia le gusto? –se burló Draco, haciendo que el resto de los presentes fruncieran el ceño con disgusto.

—Tanto le gustas, que te dio un puñetazo en el rostro ¿o ya lo olvidaste? –bufó.

— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –gruñó la profesora McGonagall cuando los “adultos” comenzaron a discutir acaloradamente –sino se calman, haré de cuenta que siguen siendo estudiantes y los enviaré a lavar los baños del quinto piso, pero primero los uniré por la mitad.

Scorpius y Hugo intentaron reprimir una carcajada, pero no pudieron del todo, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su respectivo progenitor, Draco Malfoy fue el primero en calmarse, se giró hasta su hijo y no dijo nada, simplemente lo sujetó del hombro, Ron Weasley pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo, mirándolo con superioridad, haciendo que el mayor de los rubios frunciera el ceño.

—M—

Lily bostezó aburrida, no tenía ni idea de porqué se había dejado arrastrar por Scorpius tan temprano en fin de semana hasta Hogsmeade, no rezongó, llegaría el momento en que ese rubio idiota tuviese que pagar el favor de alguna manera.

— ¡Hey tú! –soltó alegre la voz de un chico junto a ella, asustándola.

— ¡Teddy! –chilló encantada, y se dejó alzar por su mejor amigo.

—Lily preciosa ¿cómo estás? –inquirió, observando en dirección a su primo Scorpius.

—Bien –sonrió feliz –pero dime ¿qué haces en Hogsmeade? –elevó las cejas curiosa.

—Oh vine a acompañar a alguien –sonrió –dime ¿quieres conocer a mi amigo K…?

—No, no quiere conocer a nadie –soltó el rubio.

—Oh –soltó Ted sorprendido, observando a Lily –dime ¿estás saliendo con él? –Cuestionó en voz baja –porque… hasta donde yo sabía, le gustaba Rose.

—No, Ted, no salgo con él y sí, le gusta, encanta, fascina Rose –sonrió divertida –quiere ir por no sé qué rayos, antes de que alguien le gane –negó enfadada –pero te veré después.

La pelirroja se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a besar la mejilla de Ted, pero al parecer ella se había encogido o Ted por imposible que pareciera, seguía creciendo, porque sólo atinó a besarlo en la quijada, casi su cuello.

—Te veré en las próximas vacaciones ¿no? Te extrañé en Navidad.

—Claro que sí –sonrió feliz –cuídate, y salúdame a Vic.

—Sí, yo le doy tu saludo –se despidió agitando la mano vigorosamente sobre su cabeza, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa amplia.

—Oh vamos, te juro que Ted no inventará idioteces como Tremblay –murmuró Lily.

—Sí, eso lo sé, Ted no es un imbécil, por eso no te fijaste en él.

—Oh, insinúas que sólo me fijo en imbéciles –se burló divertida –eres un caso perdido, Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, Potts? –Negó –ni cómo defenderte con tus espantosos gustos en hombres…

—Entérate de algo, Malfoy, si te gustaran los chicos, sabrías que mi gusto es excelente y… -chocó con alguien al darse la vuelta.

—Lo siento –se disculpó un joven con ella.

—No, no, fue mi culpa, lo siento, debo fijarme por donde camino y…

—Vámonos de aquí –frunció el ceño Scorpius y la jaló, alejándola del joven con el que había chocado.

Scorpius avanzó con el ceño fruncido hasta el castillo, Lily seguía meditando ¿en dónde había visto a ese chico? Desde luego que le parecía conocido, pero ¿en dónde lo había visto? No podía recordarlo, y eso que decía que jamás olvidaba un rostro.

— ¿Qué? –indagó enfadado Scorpius.

— ¿De qué? –elevó las cejas confundida.

—Lo que te inquieta, ya me cansé de tus suspiros –bufó.

—Es sólo que… ese chico, sé que lo he visto en algún lado es sólo que no recuerdo en donde y…

—JÁ, Lil Potts y su _“Yo jamás olvido un rostro” _está siendo tirado a la alcantarilla.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

—Ese tipo es John Smith –le informó –Ravenclaw ¿algo más que quieras saber?

—Sí ¿sale con alguien?

— ¿Desde cuando estás interesada en los chicos? –cuestionó su amigo, observándola sobre su hombro.

—Yo siempre he estado interesada en chicos, Scorpius –Lily rió divertida –que estaba pasando un mal momento es diferente.

—Eres una fácil –bromeó, ganándose una patada de Lily en el trasero.

—Que no esté enajenada a una sola posibilidad es diferente –argumentó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –elevó una ceja.

—Vamos, que tienes que salir con otras chicas, sí, te gusta Rose, tu plan es conquistarla y casarte con ella, pero incluso mi abuelo James, salió con más, a pesar de que no era muy diferente de ti, se puso como meta casarse con mi abuela, la cortejó, pero no se quedó soltero toda la vida.

—No la amaba lo suficiente entonces –soltó enfadado por la comparación entre él y el abuelo de la chica.

—Más bien, mi abuelo contempló la posibilidad que a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, podría ser no correspondido al final, y no iba a desperdiciar su juventud, esperando algo que podría no cumplirse, sobretodo, porque ella no mostró interés en él hasta el séptimo año.

—Tienes razón, me teñiré el cabello a azabache y seré un patán con Rose y sus amigos, y… bueno, con todo aquél que quiera con ella.

—Hablo en serio –murmuró Lily, sujetándolo de la mano, haciendo que él se girara hasta ella –tienes que tener una vida aparte de Rose, Scor…

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, Potter –bufó.

—Tienes que dejar de poner a tu madre de pretexto para todo, es normal tener miedo ante la expectación del propio futuro y…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! –gritó a la defensiva.

—No –soltó enfadada, soltándolo –tú no sabes nada de ti mismo, y eso, amigo mío, es lo más triste y patético, y mientras no te fijes metas concretas, Rose jamás te hará caso –se alejó enfadada de él.


	13. Un Grado Más de Intimidad.

Scorpius tuvo que volver al colegio solo, ya que Lily se había ido en dirección al pueblo, posiblemente había ido a presentarse y a sabrá que más con John Smith, no le prestó atención, se reunió con Audrey en la sala común de Slytherin, estaba ocupada terminando sus deberes, él, como siempre, no estaba preocupado, copiaría el trabajo de la chica después, con más calma.

—Pensé que te habías ido con Lily.

—Sí, pero se enojó, ya sabes lo bipolar que es –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, ya decía yo que por alguna razón ustedes se estaban haciendo tan amigos –sonrió divertida.

—No es gracioso, Lily me vuelve loco la mayoría del tiempo –la rubia levantó la vista, elevando las cejas sorprendida por lo que había dicho su amigo –no en ese aspecto, es sólo que se enfada rápidamente, sólo porque evité que cayera entre las garras de John Smith.

—Scor –Audrey se burló –John Smith es el premio anual ¿recuerdas eso? Jamás ha roto una regla ¿por qué tendrías que protegerla de él?

—Bueno, Matt Tremblay se veía inofensivo, pero resultó ser un idiota bien hecho.

—No creo que Lily se enfadara por algo así, así que sé honesto ¿qué le hiciste a la pobre?

—Bueno, le dije que me sorprendía que estuviera interesada en chicos, y dijo que algunas personas tienen una vida y que no se enajenan con un solo objetivo amoroso, que debería salir con alguien más, por si Rose no se enamora de mí.

—Bueno, alguien tenía que decírtelo, ella tiene razón, medio colegio está tras de ti, Scor, hay chicas y chicos muriéndose porque siquiera los mires, y tú como idiota tras Rose Weasley.

—Me gusta lo complicado –se encogió de hombros.

—Ve tras una Acromántula si quieres algo difícil, no tras Rose Weasley, en serio, refréscate un poco, si tú y Rose están destinados a estar, no importa cuánto les tome estarlo, al final lo estarán.

—Cierto, pero ella se enfadó sola, esta vez yo no le dije nada.

—Sí, claro, te creo –bromeó Audrey, volviendo a sus deberes, así que el chico frunció el ceño ante su sarcasmo.

Observó el reloj sobre la chimenea, marcaban las siete de la tarde, y Lily seguía sin entrar a la sala común ¿estaría evitando regresarlo para no encontrarse con él? ¿O realmente había regresado con John y seguirían juntos?

—Scorpius –lo llamó Audrey –hey ¡Scorpius! –Chilló estresada la rubia –ya basta –pidió –me estás desesperando, deja de mover las piernas, en serio es insoportable, si no soportas, ve a buscarla y listo.

—Lo haría, pero no sé dónde pueda estar.

—Pues ese no es mi problema, o te calmas, o te vas.

El rubio iba a protestar, pero de la nada se puso de pie rápidamente cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió, dejando el paso a la pelirroja a la que había estado reprendiendo en su mente, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, cuando notó que traía un suéter y una bufanda que no llevaba cuando salieron del colegio, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Me das permiso de pasar o hay otra contraseña para eso?

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –jaló la bufanda.

—Oye –se quejó la joven pelirroja e intentó quitarle la bufanda.

—No contestaste mi pregunta –soltó serio.

—Y no tengo que hacerlo si no quiero, no nos hablamos ¿recuerdas eso? –bufó frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues ahora lo hacemos –elevó la mano, haciendo que Lily saltara intentando arrebatarle la bufanda –no eres tan buena buscadora si no puedes alcanzar una simple bufanda ¿no lo crees? –soltó con una sonrisa torcida.

Las mejillas de Lily Luna Potter se encendieron ante las discretas risas de los que los observaban a su alrededor, logrando que la sonrisa arrogante del chico se ensanchara, Lily le cubrió la boca, odiaba que sonriera así.

—Mi bufanda, Malfoy –extendió la mano.

—Claro que no, posiblemente le llame a Nott, para que vea que su buscadora no es tan buena ni ágil.

—Bueno –se cruzó de brazos, cuadrándose frente a él –tal vez no soy ni ágil ni tan buena, pero voy a mostrarte lo creativa que puedo llegar a ser cuando quiero algo, realmente lo consigo, así que es tu decisión –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, veamos ¿seguirás saltando como pequeño cachorro? –rió.

La joven frunció el ceño, estiró la mano pidiendo una vez más la prenda, pero él se negó, así que dispuesta a no ser quien quedara en ridículo, empuñó su mano y le dio un puñetazo directamente en la boca del estómago, tan fuerte, que lo sofocó de inmediato.

Lily avanzó hasta su amiga, que no les había prestado ni una gota de atención, seguía haciendo sus deberes, sin embargo, levantó la vista hasta ella cuando se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y esa bufanda? –inquirió levantando la ceja derecha.

—Oh, regresé a Hogsmeade hace un rato, y me topé con Ted y mi hermano James, y como James es un exagerado, me dio su bufanda y su suéter.

—Oh, qué lindo hermano sobreprotector que tienes –sonrió, volviendo su atención a sus deberes.

— ¿Y no pudiste decirme eso a mí? –cuestionó Scorpius, con voz gruesa.

—Mmm –se sujetó la barbilla un momento –no, tú me caes mal.

—Vamos por el mismo camino en ese caso –le sonrió de lado.

Lily se subió sobre la mesa, y le tapó la boca al rubio, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que sus ojos grises brillaran divertidos por el acto de la joven.

—Si no quitas esa sonrisa, te juro que la borraré pateándote de nuevo la entrepierna ¿lo entendiste? –él asintió.

Sin embargo, la pelirroja no le destapó la boca, hasta que sintió los labios de Scorpius regresar a su poción normal, así que volvió a sentarse en su silla, observando a la desesperada Audrey garabatear.

— ¿Muy pesado tu trabajo? –curioseo.

—Dos metros y medio de pergamino, y sólo pude hacer un renglón con mis propias palabras, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto –se encogió de hombros.

—Le hubieses pedido ayuda a Hugo, sacó el cerebro de su madre.

—Yo lo dudo –se burló Scor.

—Bueno, no lo demuestra tanto como mi tía Hermione, pero Hugo memoriza todo lo que se le pone enfrente, porque odia tener que estudiar para los exámenes.

—Me hubiese gustado saberlo antes –admitió la rubia.

—Pensé que él te lo había comentado ¿o qué hacen cuando están solos? Es mucho tiempo –la ingenuidad de Lily hizo que Audrey sonriera, haciendo un mohín cuando volvió a mirarla.

—Asqueroso –frunció el ceño la pelirroja.

—Oye –se quejó Scor –manosearte con alguien es satisfactorio.

—Mucho –admitió Audrey.

—No me interesa por el momento –admitió.

—Bueno, como estabas tan Tremblay y luego Smith –sonrió Scorpius.

—Bueno, que me gusten los chicos, no significa que voy a dejar que me toquen a las primeras de cambio ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?

— ¿De la clase que no se toca con otro a la primera de cambio? –rió divertido.

—Así es –admitió seria, haciendo que su amigo quitara la mueca divertida.

—Al menos te das a respetar, aunque tu elección en hombres no es la mejor.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a John Smith? –elevó las cejas la pelirroja.

—Fue el…

—Cállate –amenazó el rubio a Audrey.

—Lo voy a terminar descubriendo ¿sabes?

—Para ese momento, mi odio por él habrá pasado –le guiñó un ojo.

—Yo lo dudo –murmuró de nuevo su amiga rubia, ganándose un ceño fruncido del rubio.

—John Smith, jamás ¿lo escuchan? Jamás volverá a superarme en algo.

—Ah, te superó en algo –sonrió Lily.

—No fue superarlo –se rió Audrey.

—Cállate, o le diré a tu madre que te has estado acostando con Hugo Weasley –bufó el rubio.

—Bueno, a mi padre le agradaría, me aplaudiría, porque siempre quiso acostarse con la madre de Hugo –le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso es lo más asqueroso que he tenido que oír –argumentó Scorpius.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó Audrey.

—Que a alguien le parezca atractiva la madre de Hugo –se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Oye! –lo reprendió Lily.

—Es la verdad, realmente no sé de dónde salió Rose tan hermosa, porque ni de su padre, y mucho menos de su madre –se encogió de hombros.

—Tía Hermione es…

—Muy inteligente, pero para nada atractiva –murmuró –tu madre, por otro lado, ella sí que era…

—Otra palabra más sobre mi madre, y te juro que te lanzaré un maleficio imperdonable –bufó la joven enfadada.

—Bien, bien –sonrió socarrón.

—Aunque mi hermano James, creía que tu madre era demasiado sexy.

El gesto del rubio cambió por completo, no había ni gota de burla en la pelirroja, así que eso le enfadó más, se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala común, Lily cerró los ojos y suspiró, a veces, se le olvidaba el tema tan delicado que era para él su madre.

—Dementores –murmuró arrepentida la pelirroja.

—Él tiene que entenderlo –la tranquilizó Audrey –no puede bromear con la madre de alguien y esperar que la propia esté a salvo.

—Sí, pero mi madre sigue viva –admitió Lily –oye… ustedes han sido muy amigos ¿por qué?

—No es algo que yo debería decirte.

—Él jamás va a decirme qué ocurrió, no somos tan amigos.

—Pero podrían llegar a serlo.

—La pasamos peleando, nuestra amistad tiene más bajos que altos, seamos honestas, cuando él salga con Rose, esta amistad morirá.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –la observó la rubia.

—No lo digo yo, está comprobado por las vacaciones de Navidad, Audrey, y no lo culpo, después de todo, no hace nada más que dejar que su vida gire en torno a mi prima.

— ¿Celosa? –sonrió.

—No, no es eso –comentó seria –creo que él utiliza esa obsesión para esconder algo realmente malo, no descarto que realmente le gusta Rose, pero… algo más hay detrás de todo eso.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy se sentó en una banca a mitad de un corredor despejado, era media noche, sus rondas habían terminado, pero no podía calmarse, el comentario de Lily no había sido en un mal sentido, pero la seriedad de sus palabras, creyó por un momento, que su amistad podía ir un poco más en serio a lo superficial por Rose, pero si le era tan fácil hacer comentarios tan hirientes para él, no estaba tan seguro de querer esa amistad.

—Estás afuera de la cama a una hora no permitida ¿quieres un reporte?

Scorpius sonrió divertido y giró en dirección a la pelirroja de cabellos rizados, sus ojos azules brillaron ante la luz en su varita, suspiró y avanzó hasta él, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Huyendo de algo? –sonrió.

—No –contestó –todo bien.

—Podrías traerte tus cobijas y una almohada y dormir aquí.

—No sería tan mala idea –rió intentando ser divertido, pero no podía, claro que tampoco quería que Rose viera su debilidad.

—Es porque no somos tan amigos ¿verdad? No te preocupes.

Scorpius observó a un punto fijo, tenía quince minutos sentado ahí, con Rose Weasley a su lado, y seguía charlando con ella, o eso podía ser subjetivo, ya que cada que iba a intervenir para hacer de aquello una charla de dos, la pelirroja lo interrumpía y seguía hablando sin parar, por un lado, estaba bien, porque no se enfocarían en lo que le ocurría.

—Iré a dormir –comentó por fin, interrumpiéndose ella sola –descansa.

—Gracias, igualmente –sonrió.

Avanzó tranquilo hasta la torre de astronomía, hoy no habría clase, así que no tendría ningún problema, el problema sería cuando tuviera que despertarse por la mañana y no quisiera hacerlo.

— ¿No piensas volver a la sala común? –la suave voz de Lily lo sacó de su letargo.

—No en un rato –admitió –así que vuelve o te reportaré.

—Hazlo, adelante, castígame por seis meses, un año ¿qué me importa?

—Te prohibiré jugar Quidditch, en ese caso –soltó en un tono seco.

—Adelante –se cruzó de brazos, completamente ceñuda.

Scorpius se giró hasta ella, estaba tan decidida a no irse, que puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, recargándose en el barandal para observarla y dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—No sé qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, si es una nuez o un torposoplo viejo que apenas puede girar –bramó, y la tenue luz de la luna sobre el rostro de la joven le hizo saber que estaba tan roja como un tomate.

—Así que viniste a insultarme, típico de los Potter –volvió a girarse.

—A veces olvido que el tema de tu madre es algo delicado para ti.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Y jamás lo sabré si no lo dices, Scor.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero decírselo a alguien como tú? –bufó.

—Sí, eso lo sé –avanzó hasta él, observando a la nada, el viento helado mecía su camisón y sus cabellos, pero no se quejó, como normalmente lo hacían las chicas a las que llevaba ahí, con el pretexto para que él las abrazara.

—Regresa a la sala común o te enfermarás –soltó más tranquilo, pero no recibió respuesta.

—Nunca conocí a tu madre –murmuró –ni siquiera sé cómo era tu relación con ella –lo observó –y no sé qué estés tratando de hundir en lo más profundo de tu ser, pero no puedes seguir así de ciego, tienes que ver que te está afectando más que beneficiando ocultarlo.

—No voy a decírtelo, Lily Potter –cortó por lo sano –si la curiosidad mórbida te trajo aquí, tendrás que largarte.

— ¿Quién está hablando de mí? –Sus palabras lo golpearon repentinamente –yo no estoy aquí porque tenga curiosidad sobre lo que pasó con tu madre, estoy aquí, porque parece que alguien tiene que recordarte que eres una persona que piensa, que eres individual y que si la muerte de tu madre, te quebró, el amor que sentía por ti debería estar uniéndote pedazo a pedazo.

—Tú no sabes nada –se burló de ella.

—No sé nada sobre perder a un padre o a un hijo, pero sí sé lo que es amar con el alma a una persona –Scorpius la observó sin entender –sé lo mucho que me destrozaría perder a alguien que amo, y también lo mucho que eso, me tendría en el suelo, llorando, y deseando estar junto a esa persona, puedo comprender tu dolor, pero callarlo e intentar ocultarlo no te está funcionando.

— ¿Tú cómo puedes saber eso? Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Por qué lo noté –hubo un silencio –y si yo, alguien que no te conoce en absoluto, pudo notarlo ¿qué te hace pensar que alguien que te ama tanto como tu padre no lo ha notado aún?

—Mi padre –se burló negando.

—Ese es tu problema, crees que nadie te entiende o que nadie lo nota, y cuando alguien lo nota, nos alejas, finges que es imaginación de nosotros y todo está bien, y no es así, ocultas tus miedos en tu obsesión por Rose –Lily levantó la mano –no estoy diciendo que ella no te guste, pero llevas esa atracción a un nivel obsesión aterrador.

—Me gusta mucho.

—Me gusta mucho el chocolate –admitió –pero mi vida no gira entorno a él, dime algo ¿Cuándo tu madre vivía, qué era lo que deseabas ser?

—No lo sé –se giró a otro lado.

—Bien –sonrió –no necesitas decírmelo a mí, es suficiente con que recuerdes todos los sueños que tenías cuando eras niño y…

— ¡No tenía ninguno! –bufó.

Su enfado fue tanto, que sujetó a Lily de los brazos, acercándola a él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contenerse, comenzó a sollozar, intentando no mostrarse tan débil frente a Lily Potter, la soltó, cuando se dejó caer, para su sorpresa, la jovencita se hincó, para abrazarlo, pero jamás se burló del llanto desconsolado de su amigo, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y no dijo cosas estúpidas como “ya cálmate”, o “tranquilo todo pasará”, le dijo algo que lo marcó profundamente.

—_La fuerza de una persona llega cuando más rota se encuentra _–acarició su cabeza –por lo tanto, llora todo lo que tengas que hacerlo, yo no estoy aquí para detener tu caída, sino para caer contigo.

Los brazos del rubio se cerraron más alrededor del delgado cuerpo de la pelirroja Potter, que se quedó ahí, siendo su paño de lágrimas, no palabras tontas, no intentos de calmarlo, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se quedaba ahí, dejándolo romperse en pedazos, desde que había muerto su madre, nadie lo dejaba sacar a fuera todo ese dolor.

El pulgar de Scorpius acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja, limpiando sus lágrimas que habían caído sobre el rostro de la chica, y le sorprendió lo mucho que parecía haber salido de sus ojos olivo, como si se hubiese apropiado de su dolor.

—Gracias por esto –se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Por qué? –sonrió.

—Por mi momento de afeminado y…

—Creo que te equivocas –sonrió.

Scorpius rió, ella estaba diciendo que jamás alguien se enteraría de que él se había puesto a llorar como un niño asustado.

—Sólo dime algo –musitó la joven.

—Sí –la observó.

— ¿En algún momento nos acostumbraremos a esta amistad que tiene más bajos que altos? –lo observó.

—Me has visto llorar, sólo tienes dos opciones, o ser mi más íntima amiga, o morir de una caída de la torre de astronomía.

—Ser amiga de alguien siempre tiene esa opción –sonrió –lanzarte al abismo con tal de mantener sus secretos, no lo olvides.

Para sorpresa del rubio, los labios suaves de Lily se pegaron a su mejilla, ocasionando que su corazón se brincara un par de latidos, le sonrió divertido.

—Todo el mundo pensaba que mi padre era Voldemort –confesó de la nada, sorprendiendo a Lily, que no dijo nada por un momento.

—Eso es imposible –apretó su mano –por qué de serlo, significaría que él tenía algo bueno que ofrecer al mundo, y eso, eso es imposible, Scor, la gente es idiota para creer que un pequeño bebé, tierno y abrazable podría provenir de una oscuridad como él –el joven sonrió por las palabras de la joven.

—Y mi madre… -suspiró –mi madre murió por mi culpa, por eso mi padre me detesta.

—Tu padre no te detesta, te adora, pude notarlo en tu fiesta de cumpleaños –lo despeinó –y en cuanto a tu madre…

—La familia de mi madre tiene una maldición, embarazarse significaría morir, y aun así…

—Si con mi abuela aprendí algo, y el resto del mundo también lo aprendió, Scor, es que una madre jamás se arrepentiría de dar la vida por su hijo, esa clase de amor es tan poderosa que es capaz de desvanecer las sombras más oscuras –lo abrazó –lo único que estás haciendo, es que tu madre, sufra, ella te dio la vida, aunque eso le costó la suya, y tú sólo te dedicas a copiar los deberes de las demás personas –lo golpeó en el brazo –sé el hombre que ella deseaba que fueras, olvídate lo que la gente dice, porque eso, mi amigo…

—Es triste y patético –sonrió.

—Eso sólo los define a ellos, no a ti, a ti te definirá tus propias acciones, no las de los demás.

Lily y Scorpius regresaron a la sala común juntos, para diversión del joven, Lily lo sujetó de la mano y no lo soltó hasta llegar ¿quién iba a decirle a él, que esa delgaducha iba a ser tan fuerte? Si se veía tan frágil, y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, se sintió realmente afortunado de tenerla como su amiga, y si alguna vez se hizo una promesa honesta, fue esa, que jamás la defraudaría, iba a ser el hombre que su madre y Lily Potter creían que podía llegar a ser.

—Descansa –apretó su mano –ya quedan pocas horas, y si salgo como un mapache por la mañana, te patearé el trasero –rió divertida.

—Gracias por lo de hoy, Lily –la jaló hacia él aprovechando que aún estaban tomados de la mano y la abrazó, tan fuerte como podía para no partirla en dos.

—Eres mi amigo, no agradezcas –le regresó el abrazo.

El calor que ese abrazo le ocasionó, se extendió por todo su cuerpo, acompañado de una extraña descarga de felicidad.

—M—

Hugo y Audrey inclinaron en sincronía la cabeza hacia el mismo lado, cuando entraron a la biblioteca y encontraron a Scorpius Malfoy, escribiendo tan rápido como podía sobre su pergamino, estaba haciendo sus deberes y no copiándolos de Audrey, así que no se lo creían.

— ¿Es que un ovni lo secuestró y lo reemplazaron con un clon? –elevó la ceja Hugo.

— ¿Qué es un ovni? –cuestionó Audrey curiosa.

—Nada, linda, mejor vayamos por el libro que necesitamos, lo que sea que le pase a Malfoy, puede ser contagioso –rieron lo más bajo que pudieron.

La rubia y el pelirrojo fueron hasta uno de los patios, donde Lily los esperaba, como siempre, así que tuvieron la errónea idea de que se habían peleado, por eso estaban cada quien en su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ahora? –interrogó Audrey.

— ¿Por qué? –curioseo Lily.

—Estás aquí y Scorpius como un loco desesperado en la biblioteca –argumentó Audrey –en serio la pasarán peleando toda la vida ¿cierto?

—No –rió Lily –la señora Pince me sacó de la biblioteca porque mi risa es muy… fuerte –se encogió de hombros –así que él está desesperado, apurándose, no quiere tener una mala reputación si lo ven ahí.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué? Él siempre copia mis deberes –soltó Audrey.

—Ya no más –soltó Scorpius, sentándose junto a Lily –revisa –le dio el pergamino.

—No puedo –soltó la joven –necesito el códex que descifre estas runas Malfoy –sonrió ante la ceja levantada del joven.

—Es la primera vez que no uso un hechizo para pasar el texto de un pergamino a otro.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo hacías a mano! –le dio un manotazo la rubia.

—No –sonrió orgulloso.

Lily dedicó su descanso a revisar el pergamino de su amigo, con ayuda de Hugo, mientras los rubios se dedicaron a discutir sobre lo injusto que era que hubiese usado un hechizo bajo para copiar los deberes, en lugar de al menos, molestarse en hacerlo a mano.

—Somos magos ¿por qué hacerlo a mano si no lo estás haciendo desde el inicio tú? –se encogió de hombros.

—Muy gracioso, la próxima te dictaré y usaré tus trucos bajos –le pellizcó la mejilla negando divertida.

—Son sólo deberes, cálmate, no te estoy robando al novio.

—Pero vas a robar a la hermana de mi novio.

Lily detuvo todo a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaron y sus pupilas se dilataron completamente, observando a Audrey McLaggen.

— ¿Ya son novios? –soltó, y su voz sonó chillona.

—Ah, sí –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no me habían dicho? –protestó.

—Le dije a Audrey que tenía que pedirle permiso a mi papá si quería salir conmigo –sonrió Hugo divertido.

— ¿Qué eso no es al revés? –Elevó una ceja –tú pedirle al padre de Audrey permiso para…

— ¿Y la igualdad donde quedó? ¿Sobre un maldito escreguto? –Frunció el ceño Hugo –también tenemos derecho a sentirnos bonitos, queridos, respetados ¿Les cuesta mucho acaso?

Las manos de Hugo estaban en su pecho, y su mirada hacia arriba, haciendo que Lily soltara una risotada por el dramatismo de su primo, el rubio también se le unió, Audrey sólo sonrió divertida al ver a sus dos amigos, algo había cambiado entre ellos, así que la rubia imaginó, que Scorpius le había contado la razón por la cual la muerte de su madre le dolía tanto.

—Tengo hambre –se quejó Lily.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre –argumentó Hugo.

—No puedo evitarlo –se encogió de hombros la chica –yo no puedo pensar con el estómago vacío, mi cerebro es mi estómago.

—Sí te creo –se burló Scorpius.

Las bromas respecto al apetito de Lily se extendieron un rato, mientras todos reían, la mirada de Audrey fue hasta la forma en la que Scorpius pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, estrechándola más contra él, inconscientemente, mientras le decía que ella podría ganarle en devorar a la misma marabunta.

Audrey había sido amiga de Scorpius desde que eran pequeños, y siempre habían estado el uno para el otro en momentos difíciles, con lo hermético que era el rubio, creyó que jamás cambiarían las cosas, y a pesar de que sí sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, le agradaba saber que había sido alguien como Lily, quien se encargaría de ser el apoyo incondicional de Scorpius, de forma no oficial, estaba siendo reemplazada del puesto de mejor amiga inseparable e incondicional de Scorpius.

— ¿Todo bien contigo, nena? –cuestionó Hugo, dejando de besar el cuello de la chica.

— ¿No lo notaste? –cuestionó

—Si no los conociéramos tan bien, podría creer que van a terminar juntos, pero jamás pasará –se encogió de hombros.


	14. Amistad Clandestina.

Lily se removió despertándose por fin, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida, lo único que recordaba era haber terminado sus deberes y estar charlando con Scorpius mientras éste hacía los suyos, el calor de la chimenea posiblemente le había relajado un poco, se acomodó de nuevo, dejando que el agradable aroma inundara sus fosas nasales, le encantaba ese olor, posiblemente era su olor favorito en el mundo, después del de la comida, por supuesto, sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de golpe cuando recordó a qué pertenecía ese aroma.

El brazo de Scorpius estaba en su cintura, abrazándola, la había cobijado con su túnica, posiblemente por si se movía dormida, la falda no se levantara y se le vieran las pantaletas, los deberes del joven estaban extendidos, así que ella comprendió que Scor se había quedado dormido esperando a que la tinta se secara para poder guardar todo aquello.

—Scorpius –lo movió incorporándose –tus rondas, si no las hacen, te van a castigar –informó.

—Quiero dormir –murmuró, se incorporó para rodear su cintura de nuevo, la recostó junto a él, y subió su pierna izquierda en el cuerpo de Lily, subiendo su falda, ya que se había quitado la túnica del chico.

Lily se acomodó sin darle importancia, quedándose dormida también, poco importándole pasar el resto de la madrugada en el sofá de la sala común o que fuese Scorpius quien dormía junto a ella, realmente comenzaba a verlo como un buen amigo, más que un idiota que la usaba como atajo.

Le dio la espalda, haciendo que él se quejara, pero volviera a abrazarla, la respiración tranquila del chico en su nuca hizo que le diera frío, así que volvió a cobijarse con la túnica, perdiéndose así en sus sueños.

Audrey fue la primera en bajar por la mañana, sonrió completamente al ver a sus amigos dormidos, Scorpius estaba recostado bocarriba, su pierna derecha estaba recargada en el sofá, y Lily estaba sobre él, la rubia no comprendió si habían dormido en la alfombra o se habían caído del sofá, y por un momento recordó las palabras de su novio.

Si ella no conociera bien a Scorpius, también supondría que terminaría fijándose en Lily, por la pelirroja no hablaba, no la conocía tan bien, pero Hugo le había dicho que cuando Lily te daba un rol en su vida, ni el mismo Merlín podría cambiar el hecho, por lo tanto, la joven jamás lo vería como un interés romántico, al menos no en esa vida.

—Lily, es hora de que subas por tus cosas, o no alcanzarás a desayunar.

La pelirroja se despertó de inmediato, sin dar oportunidad a más, la palabra desayuno, comida, cena, o simplemente comida, era suficiente para hacerla resucitar, la rubia rió divertida, cuando su amiga subió corriendo rápidamente, tenían que ir al entrenamiento, el próximo partido era en unos días, así que no podían darse el lujo de holgazanear, tampoco era como si Tamara los dejara.

Las trece vueltas alrededor del campo, fue con Lily saboreándose el delicioso desayuno que habría cuando todo eso terminara, quizás por eso, estaba corriendo rápidamente para terminar las vueltas, ya Tamara le había dicho que mientras más rápido hicieran bien la rutina, más tiempo para holgazanear antes de clases, eso, era sinónimo para Lily de “comer todo lo que se podía cincuenta minutos antes de la primer clase”.

—Vaya Lily, te pondré una pierna de pollo flotando enfrente, quizás eso te haga correr así de rápido todos los días.

— ¿Podrá comerla al final del entrenamiento? –se giró en dirección a Tamara, que sonrió.

—Sí, podrás comerla al final –rió divertida.

— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho desde antes? –frunció el ceño y aumentó el paso.

El entrenamiento fue bastante aterrador para todos, Tamara Nott no tuvo piedad con ellos, así que a Lily le costó más de la cuenta llegar hasta el Gran Comedor, acompañada de Audrey, que estaba divertida, riendo de imaginar cómo sería verla corriendo tras una pierna de pollo flotante.

—Sería lo más delicioso que me hubiese pasado en la vida –murmuró, sentándose a la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó Scorpius, mordiendo un pan con mermelada.

— ¡Justo lo que necesito! –chilló la pelirroja alegre, quitándoselo al joven y comenzando a comerlo ella.

—Sí, para la próxima tendré tu desayuno servido, es más, le diré a los elfos que me dejen prepararlo –se quejó, comenzando a untarle mermelada a otro, que fue arrebatado por la joven también.

—No creo que cocines tan bien para decir eso –murmuró Lily con la boca abierta.

—Tus padres deberían darte modales –negó divertido.

—El tío Ron me enseñó modales al comer –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya me imagino el tiradero que harán cuando comen en el mismo sitio.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy estaba solo en la tribuna de Slytherin, mientras vitoreaba a sus amigas, que estaban haciendo sus respectivas partes en el partido, Audrey había anotado tres goles hasta el momento, las otras cazadoras también habían anotado, eso hacía que Slytherin tuviese 70 puntos de ventaja contra Ravenclaw, para sorpresa del rubio, John Smith era parte del equipo de las águilas, cosa que no le agradó, cada que la pelirroja se lanzaba amenazante por la Snitch, ese tipejo la seguía, sin asegurarse de que fuese una trampa o no, su vista se distrajo un momento, hasta la tribuna de Gryffindor, que apoyaba a la casa azul y plata, salvo por Albus y Rose, que para su sorpresa y por primera vez en años, gritaban emocionados cada que la casa de las serpientes hacía una buena jugada o anotaban.

Los comentarios hacia Slytherin eran cada vez más sádicos, por fortuna para ellos, la profesora McGonagall siempre interrumpía y amenazaba con castigos, así que el partido avanzó, estaban siendo despiadados contra Ravenclaw, lo único que les faltaba era ganar la snitch, pero Lily aun no podía encontrarla y para ser justos, nadie la había visto, ni siquiera John Smith.

—Pero miren eso, Potter y Smith van casi uno junto a otro, al parecer, la snitch ha decidido hacer su aparición en mucho tiempo, ahora veamos quien tiene más destreza en esto.

La saeta de Fuego de Lily se adelantó por mucho de la Nimbus 2006 de Smith, Scorpius gritó como desesperado cuando la mano de la joven se cerró entorno a la pelotita dorada, el resto de Slytherin explotó en gritos de excitación ¡Habían ganado de nueva cuenta!

— ¡Lily! –chilló Scorpius cuando la Bludger lanzada por Donovan Thompson de Slytherin se desvió, golpeando las ramas de la escoba de la pelirroja.

La joven giró un poco sin control, así que para no chocar contra nadie, descendió lo más que pudo, para intentar aterrizar, pero para sorpresa de todos, el buscador de Ravenclaw; John Smith, fue a su encuentro, ayudándola a controlar la Saeta.

En cuanto los pies de la joven estuvieron en el suelo, Scorpius casi la tacleó al no alcanzar a detenerse por completo.

— ¿Estás bien? –la observó, estaba agitado y su cabello estaba alborotado, suponía que salir entre tanto festejo había sido complicado.

—Todo bien –interrumpió Smith.

—Nadie te preguntó a ti –soltó enfadado.

—Basta, no seas grosero, estoy bien, gracias a…

—John Smith –estiró la mano, así que la joven lo sujetó y le sonrió amable.

—Lily…

—Potter –completó él –no hay nadie en el colegio que no sepa quién eres tú –rió –felicidades por su victoria.

—Muchas gracias, ustedes lo hicieron bastante bien, para ser honestos.

—No tanto como ustedes.

Scorpius se alejó cuando notó que Rose y Albus se acercaban, el chico de cabellos azabaches fue en dirección de su hermana, para ahuyentarle al buscador, pero de eso no se percató el rubio, se dedicó a charlar de forma discreta con la pelirroja Weasley.

Hugo y Audrey se acercaron para asegurarse de que Lily estuviera bien, pero a mitad del festejo desaparecieron, la joven suponía que a hacer algo más que charlar y besarse, pero no le prestó mucha atención, tanto su primo como su amiga merecían tener una buena relación.

—Vaya Potts, sí que sabes cómo atraer la atención de los chicos a ti –se burló –fue bastante obvio, Donovan nunca te atacaría y…

—Es una Bludger, Scor, es la naturaleza de ellas intentar tirar al jugador de su escoba, la ventaja es que ya había tomado la snitch y –lo golpeó sin terminar la frase –no lo hice para llamar su atención, aunque funcionó y pobre de ti, si intervienes con él, realmente me gusta.

—Sí lo noté –se encogió de hombros –él me cae mal, y es cierto que no lo quiero contigo, pero no por celos, sino porque me gusta fastidiarlo y lo haré de por vida, así que si sales con él, como tu amigo, le haré la vida imposible, cuando Albus no me vea, o me colgará por meterme en sus asuntos de hermano mayor.

—No lo culpes, está intentado recuperar los años perdidos en peleas de casas insoportables –se encogió de hombros.

—Te tengo un obsequio por atrapar la snitch –le extendió una tableta, del chocolate favorito de la pelirroja, ganándose un grito de entusiasmo de la pelirroja a su lado, que lo dejó sordo del lado izquierdo, pero ganándose un montón de besos de la joven.

— ¡Eres el mejor! –destapó el chocolate de inmediato.

— ¿Mejor que Lupin? –elevó las cejas.

—Tampoco exageres –sonrió, dando una mordida a la tableta.

—Yo te doy chocolate, tu favorito, por cierto –murmuró frunciendo el ceño, quitándole lo que le quedaba de la tableta.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero no sabrías cuál es mi chocolate favorito si no hubiese sido por _mi adoración en el mundo mundial, Teddy fabuloso Lupin_ –sonrió.

—Mucho amor por Lupin –elevó una ceja.

—Teddy es demasiado atractivo, si no lo viese como mi primo-mascota, podría sentirme atraída por él, pero no, jamás pasará, no en esta vida –se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dices –se burló el rubio.

—Cada persona tiene un lugar en mi vida, y es muy raro cuando su lugar cambia ¿comprendes?

—Claro –se burló.

—Por ejemplo tú –lo señaló –eres mi amigo, posiblemente alguna vez tu lugar cambie y seas mi mejor amigo, pero no más.

— ¿Jamás te vas a enamorar de mí? –quiso saber él, esperando la respuesta conteniendo el aliento, la pelirroja negó

—Jamás mi amigo –mordisqueó más de la barra –jamás podría verte con otros ojos que no sea para verte como amigo.

— ¿Segura? –Quiso asegurarse de que jamás tendría que alejarla de él sólo porque la tonta se enamoró de él –quiero asegurarme, de que no tendré que dejarte de lado porque de la noche a la mañana desarrolles lazos sentimentales hacia mí –Lily sonrió.

—Jamás en esta vida –lo observó seria –lo juro por lo que más amo.

—La comida –dijeron al unísono.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho, si había algo por lo que Lily jamás juraba en vano, era por la comida, cuando llegaba a hacerlo, era porque tenía pensado cumplirlo hasta el final de sus días, así que el rubio pudo volver a respirar alegre, Lily jamás se enamoraría de él, y no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que esa noticia.

—Toma –le extendió la envoltura –se terminó.

—Y ni siquiera un poco me diste –reclamó.

—Era mi obsequio, no tuyo, no te quejes, puedes comprar más, y darme un poco extra –sonrió.

—Eres un caso perdido, Potts.

El joven pasó su pesado brazo sobre los hombros huesudos de su amiga, y sacó otra tableta, ganándose otro beso en la mejilla por la entusiasta chica, el rubio se dedicó a hacer sus deberes restantes, sin siquiera notar que en ese pequeño festejo faltaba alguien más, su más fiel amiga, Audrey McLaggen.

—Hola Scor –el chico levantó la vista y le sonrió a Bree Stewart.

—Hola Bree –soltó –dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? –cuestionó.

—Nunca digas eso cuando no estás dispuesto a ayudar, o hacerlo en lo que sea –murmuró Lily, divertida, haciendo que el chico la observara.

—En ese caso, retiro mi oferta y diré ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es sólo que te vi tan solo, que quise hacerte compañía –la joven se sentó junto a él y se recostó todo lo que pudo sobre el pecho de Malfoy, que frunció el ceño sin comprender absolutamente nada, Lily rió por su reacción.

—Oh Potts, no te burles ¿de qué te burlas?

—De tu cara asustada, de eso –admitió, el chico se unió a sus risas.

Cuando Lily y Scorpius comenzaron a comunicarse, Bree Stewart pasó a segundo plano automáticamente, así que después de varios intentos fallidos por recuperar la atención del heredero Malfoy, la joven se alejó, ante las risas de los demás, por el claro rechazo del rubio.

Las risas de los amigos resonaban fuertemente, y cuando el rubio tuvo que irse a hacer sus rondas, todo el murmullo volvió a llegar a los oídos de Lily, que antes había tenido la sensación de estar sola con él en aquél lugar.

—Dime Potter –la interrumpió en su lectura Bree –tú y Scor…

—No –negó –jamás, pero jamás, sólo somos amigos.

—Bueno ¿y él siente algo por ti?

La risita de Lily enfadó a Bree, haciéndole sentir incómoda, ya que la pelirroja no dejó de reír, por el contrario, se desternilló, sin que la otra joven supiera el porqué, atribuyendo que se estaba riendo de ella, así que frunció el ceño y se alejó furiosa.

—Oh, ya se fue –murmuró con un puchero Lily, cuando se controló del ataque de risa.

Estuvo un buen rato esperando a Audrey, pero no apareció, Lily supuso que estaría con Hugo, festejando muy a su manera la victoria, así que no quiso molestar buscándola o atosigándola, merecía su propio espacio, como todo el mundo.

Terminó sus deberes y fue hasta su dormitorio, sin prestar atención a nadie más alrededor, tenía que descansar, aún quedaba su partido contra Gryffindor en la final, y era sinónimo de que Tamara los asesinaría en los entrenamientos hasta que el partido pasara; le gustaba el Quidditch, pero odiaba los entrenamientos, y comenzaba a querer regresarle su puesto a Scorpius al menos en lo que salía del colegio.

Un extraño malestar la invadió al recordar que tanto Audrey como Scorpius saldrían primero que ella, Hugo era más que suficiente para ella, pero tenía que hacer más amigos, con los que pudiese pasar un buen rato en su propia sala común.

Acomodó sus cosas para el día siguiente, se cepillo el cabello y lo trenzó, mientras meditaba sobre lo que sería de ella cuando Audrey se fuera, cuando no tuviese a Scorpius para golpearlo cada que la hacía enojar, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su espalda, se preocuparía de eso cuando llegara a su séptimo año en el colegio.

—M—

Al día siguiente, cuando Lily llegó al Gran Comedor, Scorpius y Audrey estaban desayunando entre risas, no quiso interrumpir, se sentó silenciosamente, con una mirada brillante y feliz al ver tanta comida a su merced, comenzó a comer mientras escuchaba a sus amigos discutir sobre algo que ella desconocía completamente, esos dos tenían demasiadas anécdotas como para intentar conocerlas todas, así que los dejaba en sus asuntos, así podía dedicarse al tema más importante sobre la mesa, la comida.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué están aquí tan tranquilas? –cuestionó Scor.

—Porque no hemos asesinado a nadie –murmuró Lily, con la boca llena.

—Aún –admitió la rubia.

—Me refiero a que no estuvieron matándose en el campo entrenando.

—Tamara nos dará dos días libres, y no molestes o nos hará entrenar hasta la muerte –murmuró Lily.

—No es como si no lo fueses a ocupar, Potts –señaló el plato de la joven que le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily los abandonó antes, ya que tenía que apresurarse, no podía llegar tarde a la clase de la profesora Vector o realmente la castigaría por el resto de sus días en el colegio.

—Está muy rara –murmuró Scorpius para Audrey.

—Tamara la trae cortita respecto al entrenamiento, no puede bajar de promedio ni hacer enfadar a ningún profesor, además, se acercan las vacaciones de semana santa –admitió la rubia.

—Sólo otro fiasco de vacaciones –murmuró Scorpius.

—Pensé que tus vacaciones de Navidad habían sido las mejores del mundo –soltó su amiga en un tono cortante.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiesen sido del todo malas, quizás cambiaría algunas cosas, como pasar más tiempo con Lily.

— ¿Le dijiste? –cuestionó, y no fue necesario que especificara nada, el rubio comprendió la pregunta en cuanto terminó de formularla.

—No –murmuró –no todo al menos –admitió.

—Me sorprende, no ha dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera con Hugo.

—Porque le dije que la aventaría desde la torre de Astronomía si lo comentaba con alguien –la chica rió.

—No creo que hubiese sido necesario la amenaza ¿o sí?

—Ya nunca lo sabremos –bromeó –pero por cierto ¿qué puedo hacer para disculparme por lo de Navidad? Creo que ni siquiera me he disculpado de una forma… civilizada.

—Pagando la apuesta que hicieron, digo, al inicio fue una mentira de mi parte, pero Lily realmente arregló un par de desperfectos, sobretodo el despegue, es tan suave que…

—Ya lo entendí, lo haré, lo haré, no necesitas detallar las mejoras de tu escoba.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a clases.

Cuando el descanso llegó Scorpius y Audrey levantaron las manos, agradecidos de que podrían alejarse de ese olor rancio que había en la clase de encantamientos, Lily estaba sentada bajo el mismo árbol de todos, salvo que no estaba sola, para la sorpresa de sus amigos, no era Hugo con quien estaba, sino con un Slytherin que era miembro del séquito de Scorpius, así que el rubio no prestó atención a ello, sabía que no tendría los mismos problemas que con Matt, porque ese chico querría su primera invitación a la fiesta del año, así que se acercaba al blanco más fácil para acceder a él y la lista.

—Potts –saludó, echándole una mirada al chico y alzando una ceja en su dirección.

—Señor Malfoy, señor –saludó el joven haciendo que Audrey riera divertida.

—Un adorador –la observó la rubia.

—No es un adorador, es mi compañero en Aritmancia y necesitaba ayuda con los ejercicios de hoy, así que me ofrecí.

—Que amable de tu parte, parece que no aprendiste de la última vez.

—Por eso le pedí que fuese en un lugar público –murmuró el joven.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –Cuestionó el rubio.

—Derrick –sonrió.

—Bien.

Lily frunció el ceño cuando el rubio se recostó junto a ella, por un momento pensó que se iría, pero no, así que se dedicó a estudiar con Derrick, mientras él se relajaba completamente, Audrey se dedicó a avanzar con sus deberes, mientras la voz de Lily explicaba la clase a su compañero, estaban cada quién en su mundo, eso fue, quizás, lo que la sobresaltó tanto cuando sintió una mano acariciar su pierna.

—Scorpius –lo reprendió enfadada.

—Me aburrió lo que estabas diciendo, pero no lo suficiente para terminar de dormirme.

— ¿Y eso te da el derecho de asustarme como lo hiciste? –frunció el ceño.

—No, claro que no.

La joven se asomó al notar que la caricia había sido con la pluma del rubio, que había usado las pecas de sus piernas para usarlas como puntos que formaran una S, ahora el chico había escrito una C y una O.

—No arruines mi trabajo –la reprendió.

—No escribas tu nombre en mi pierna –lo reprendió.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Serás de mi propiedad?

—Jamás en la jodida vida –murmuró y siguió explicándole a Derrick.

Los ojos grises admiraron con satisfacción su capacidad mental de usar las pecas de Lily para crear su nombre, sólo le faltaba su apellido.

— ¡McCoy! –gritó alguien, haciendo que Scorpius levantara la vista.

—Ahora voy –murmuró y se giró a la pelirroja –muchas gracias Lily, me has salvado la vida, en serio no había entendido nada hasta que me lo explicaste.

—Eres muy popular entre los chicos ¿no lo crees? –enarcó una ceja divertido.

—Cállate –lo golpeó y ahora fue ella, quien se recostó en el estómago del rubio.

—No, no, esta vez no estoy en desacuerdo que salgas con ese chico, digo, puedo mantenerlo a raya contigo, nada de proposiciones indecorosas, o comentarios fuera de lugar, quizás termine invitándolo a mi fiesta, o tal vez lo termines llevando tú como tu novio, todo puede pasar.

—Derrick es inteligente y divertido –admitió Lily –y lo mejor de todo es que ha pasado la aprobación de Albus –suspiró.

—Ah ¿es que te interesa más la de ese hermano tuyo a la mía?

—Sí, desde luego, es mi hermano –aceptó.

—Mala amiga.

Lily levantó la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre el estómago del rubio, sacándole poco el aire, cosa que se reflejó de inmediato en su voz, haciendo que Audrey y ella rieran un poco divertidas.

—Tú deberías estar ocupado, intentando obtener la aprobación de Hugo en lugar de aprobando mis intereses amorosos.

—Si te interesa.

—Lamentablemente a Derrick pueda interesarle más tu fiesta que salir conmigo.

—Eso es bastante malo para ti, Potts, digo, soy fabuloso, es obvio que todos te buscan para acercarse a mí.

—Tu ego es tan grande como el planeta mismo, que será el de nosotros el día que se reviente –rió Lily.

—Que Merlín los ampare.

—Sí, claro que tendrá que apiadarse de nosotros los inocentes.

Los chicos siguieron discutiendo al respecto del ego del varón, y de lo feo que sería para ella que todos se acercaran a ella buscando ser amigo de él, Audrey intervino un par de veces, diciendo que posiblemente era la coartada para que ella no pusiera barreras y así conquistarla más fácilmente, el ceño del rubio se frunció cuando la rubia le recordó que si John Smith le había hablado a Lily, no era precisamente para ser amigo de Scorpius o ser invitado a su fiesta.

—Vayamos a clases mejor –soltó enfadado Scorpius.

—Realmente lo odias –se burló Lily.

—En realidad me da igual, nos veremos más tarde en la Sala Común.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor? –elevó una ceja Lily.

—Sí, Potts, antes de ir al Gran Comedor, comedora compulsiva –se alejó negando con la cabeza, logrando una risita de parte de Lily.

—Ya ¿vas a decirme que le hizo John Smith? –elevó una ceja.

—Sólo le cae mal, porque una chica dijo que John era más atractivo y simpático que él.

— ¿Esa chica fue mi prima Rose? –interrogó Lily.

—No –admitió Audrey –tampoco es como si esa chica fuese muy importante para Scor, pero odió que alguien pensara que había alguien mejor y más atractivo que él, desde ahí, no lo puede ver, ahora menos que es parte del equipo de Ravenclaw.

—El chico tiene talento ¿qué se puede hacer? –se encogió de hombros Lily, causando una sonrisa en su amiga.

—Vayamos a clases, o Tamara nos asesinará.

—Cierto.

Scorpius salió de sus clases y avanzó rumbo al pasillo que normalmente siempre estaba vacío, salvo que en la banca en la que él había estado sentado hacía unos días meditando sobre su amistad con Lily, ahora estaba una pelirroja de ojos azules y cabellos rizados, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo que su pecho se agitara con el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

—Te gusta mucho este corredor por lo visto ¿no lo crees? –sonrió.

—Normalmente es poco transitado –admitió, sentándose junto a ella.

Abrió la boca para intentar charlar sobre cualquier cosa, pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja, que comenzó a murmurar un montón de cosas, sin darle la opción a intervenir, él sólo estaba ahí, para aparentar que la charla era de dos, y no una cavilación personal de Rose entre Rose.

—Me quedé de ver con Potts en la sala común, nos veremos después, supongo –sonrió él.

—Claro, éste puede ser nuestro lugar de encuentro, ya sabes, de nuestra amistad clandestina.

—Claro –se apresuró a aceptar, con una sonrisa idiota –te veré luego, amiga clandestina.

El joven se alejó rápidamente de la joven, tomando todo su autocontrol para no voltear a observarla, eso le restaría puntos, sería bastante obvio su interés por ella, así que no volteó.


	15. Pagando Deudas.

Cuando pasó a la sala común, ubicó a Lily, que estaba de pie junto a la mesa, sacando las cosas de su bolso para hacer sus deberes, así que avanzó hasta ella, rápidamente, la abrazó de repente, girando sobre su mismo eje, las manos frías de Lily se pusieron sobre las de él, asustada, pero dejando de luchar en cuanto supo que era él.

—Eres fabulosa, Potts –susurró en el oído de la chica.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Scops, pero ya lo sabía –rió.

—Que bien que lo sepas, espera ¿Scops? –frunció el ceño.

—Oye, tú me llamas Lil Potts ¿por qué yo no puedo ponerte un apodo? –elevó una ceja –igualdad, dijo Hugo.

—Cierto, pero ¿no crees que eso sería una mala propaganda en mi persona? –sonrió.

—No sé a qué te refieres, para ser honestos.

—Scops, sólo entregas locales, lechuza pequeña –señaló sus partes, haciendo que la vista de la pelirroja se desviara hacia donde señalaban los índices del joven –pervertida –le pegó suavemente en el mentón, para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Ya quisieras que fuese pervertida respecto a ti –negó –haré deberes ¿te unes?

—Claro. 

En los seis años del colegio de Scorpius Malfoy, jamás se le había visto tan feliz, ni haciendo deberes, ni charlando con alguien más, la amistad entre ellos al inicio no había tomado desprevenido a nadie, pero que se estuvieran volviendo tan unidos sí, algunos murmuraban sobre si estaban saliendo, o si sólo eran realmente amigos, y Audrey ayudó a combatir esos chismes, uniéndose a los dos de vez en cuando, riendo y bromeando, así que dejaron de mirarlos extraño.

—No hemos visto a tu novio –murmuró Scor, en tono de reproche.

—Tal pareciera que te estás enamorando de él, Scor –se burló Audrey.

—Viene del mismo sitio –sonrió ante la mueca de asco de su amiga rubia –es sólo que es muy raro que no esté de empalagoso contigo.

—Te recuerdo que debe estar practicando con su equipo, porque es el capitán de Gryffindor.

—Es muy sencillo, sedúcelo mientras está el juego…

—Nada de eso, Malfoy –comentó enfadada Tamara junto a ellos –he hablado con Weasley, y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que nos dejarán el campo por la tarde para entrenar.

— ¿Cambiarán de horario con nosotros? –los ojos de Lily brillaron.

—Así es, así que a partir de la próxima semana el entrenamiento será después de clases.

—Tendré que ser más consentidora con ese primo mío –sonrió la pelirroja con un pequeño suspiro de gratitud.

—Ni festejes tanto –pidió Audrey –tú eres igual de holgazana en la mañana como en la tarde –sonrió la rubia.

—No voy a negarte eso porque sería estar mintiendo ¿qué tal si después Merlín me castiga y me vuelve alguien trabajador?

—Dudo que algo así pase –se burló Scorpius.

—Cuando eso ocurra, sin duda será en otra vida oficialmente, tú ya no serás tú –le guiñó un ojo Audrey.

—Bueno, yo me iré para que sigan bombardeándole con bromas –anunció Tamara y se alejó a otra de las mesas, a seguir con sus deberes.

—Bendito sea mi adorado… ¿tienes algo que ver con eso? –la cuestionó Lily.

—Absolutamente no, que nuestra práctica sea en la tarde después de clases nos resta tiempo para estar juntos.

—Entonces, no sé qué lo haya motivado a tomar tal decisión.

—M—

Lily Luna Potter avanzó sin ánimo rumbo al Gran Comedor, ni Audrey ni Scorpius la habían esperado, así que no tenía mucha prisa para nada, arrastraba los pies, esperando a que el día terminara y eso diera pie al tan esperado fin de semana.

Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba al Comedor, todo mundo estaba hiperactivo, así que ella frunció el ceño, confundida por el hervidero de cotilleo, se detuvo completamente sorprendida cuando llegó hasta la puerta.

—Cierra la boquita, Potts –le sonrió de lado Scorpius, esa sonrisa que no le gustaba, así que le tapó la boca un momento, para que dejara de sonreír como un maldito galancito.

—Pero ¿en serio crees que así conquistarás a Rose? –se burló.

—Ah, no, esto no tiene nada que ver con Rose, sino contigo –se inclinó hasta ella, y con la mano libre, sujetó el mentón de la pelirroja, sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca, la mirada del rubio fue hasta los labios separados de la pelirroja, ya que al momento de sujetarla, jaló un poco hacia abajo.

— ¿Conmigo? –Interrogó sin comprender.

—Estoy pagando la apuesta que hicimos, tarde, pero seguro –le guiñó un ojo –duramos mucho tiempo en peleas tontas, así que bueno, ya que estamos bien, cumplo mi palabra.

—En esa apuesta, jamás se dijo que tendrías que estar completamente desnudo en el Gran Comedor –negó.

—Querías mi dignidad ¿qué mejor que esto? –sonrió divertido.

—No creo que te sea muy incómodo estar desnudo aquí.

—Iré así a todas mis clases, si no me regañan –se encogió de hombros –y no siempre podré cubrir mi parte delantera con los libros ¿comprendes eso?

—Bien, _Scops _–se burló la pelirroja, para después soltar una carcajada divertida.

El rubio le dio sus libros a uno de sus tantos seguidores, se acercó a Lily, introdujo sus brazos en la túnica de la joven, para poder rodearla mejor de la cintura, la alzó un poco, y giró con ella, dejándola de frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor, el rubio besó su mejilla, pidió sus libros y se alejó rumbo a su primera clase, con su séquito; Lily negó y se alejó rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar.

—Tú, tuviste que ver con eso ¿verdad? –Interrogó a Audrey.

—Yo sólo dije que debería pagar la apuesta, porque… ya sabes, ganaste, así que él ideo la mejor forma de humillarse a él solo.

—Sí, como sea.

—Por cierto, que viéndolo como su madre lo trajo al mundo, entiendo porque su talento en el Quidditch no es tan bueno –sonrió.

— ¿Ah sí? –Lily se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes, lo bien dotado debe incomodarlo en esa escoba.

—Ag, por Merlín, Audrey, no me revuelvas el estómago tan temprano ¿qué será de mí si no me alimento bien por las mañanas? –la rubia rió ante la mueca de Lily.

—En serio ¿no lo viste cuando lo topaste en la entrada?

—Cuando te digo que Scorpius no es de mi interés, es en serio.

—Ni la curiosidad…

—Si él me interesara, despertaría curiosidad, pero no es el caso, le pasa lo mismo conmigo, jamás hay contacto…

—Hay muchos rumoreando que se ven bastante bien como pareja, ya sabes, que se comporte así conmigo ya es algo obsoleto, dejaron de emparejarnos con el tiempo, pero ahora tú y él, son la novedad.

—Dejaremos de serlo –admitió mordiendo la tostada.

—Hola –saludó un joven que se le hizo familiar a Audrey.

—Hola –le sonrió Lily, el chico se sentó a su lado y la besó.

Audrey se cuadró frente a los jóvenes que se habían besado como si fuese lo más común del mundo.

—Derrick –le recordó él.

—Creí que sólo le ayudabas con las clases.

—Lo hicimos para que el señor Scorpius no…

—Deja de decirle así –gruñó Lily –no eres de su séquito ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero dijiste que sería más fácil que él creyera eso, y bueno, Audrey es su mejor amiga ¿no es así?

—Pero también es mi amiga, y no irá a decirle que no eres de su séquito ¿verdad amiga?

—Necesito pensarlo –se rió.

—No le dirá –le guiñó un ojo, y se acercó a besarlo.

—Deberíamos decirle la verdad.

—No está emocionalmente preparado para saber que no es el centro del universo –sonrió.

—Bueno, tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo con Matt –acarició la mejilla de Lily.

—Bueno, eso sí, no vuelvo a ayudar a un Hufflepuff.

—Son unos idiotas.

—Iré a clases –anunció Audrey.

—M—

Audrey McLaggen sujetó de la túnica a la joven de Gryffindor que se sentó junto a Scorpius, que no se había cubierto nada y sus libros estaban en el pupitre.

—Lo siento, linda, pero por mucho que lo veas, no se hará realidad esa fantasía tuya –la alejó y se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Que ruda –se burló Scor.

—Mira, mira, soy una amiga leal a ambos lados, pero… creo que necesito compartirlo con alguien o explotaré, y Hugo no es para nada discreto –chilló emocionada –Lily está saliendo con alguien.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño consternado.

—Derrick; no es su compañero de estudios de Aritmancia, es su novio.

—En serio Potts le dio el sí a alguien de mi séquito –bufó negando –no puedo creerlo, ella merece algo mejor.

—Tienen tiempo saliendo, por lo que sé, ya salía con él desde antes de lo sucedido con Tremblay.

— ¿En serio nos ha ocultado eso todo este tiempo? Creí que éramos amigos.

—Pero ahora que lo sabemos, con razón Lily no estaba interesada en nadie más ¿dónde lo conoció?

—Clase de Aritmancia, Daaah –soltó Scorpius.

—Sí idiota, pero… ¿cómo pasó tan desapercibido para nosotros que salía con alguien?

—Es bastante discreta, eso quiere decir que esa bufanda y ese suéter no era de su hermano ¿lo pensaste? –murmuró Scorpius abriendo los ojos.

—Buenos días jóvenes, comenzaremos… ¿Qué cree señor Malfoy?

Toda la clase se giró hasta él, mientras intentaban acallar la risa, ante la mirada enfadada de la profesora, el rubio se puso de pie y retrocedió, cuando la profesora apareció una túnica para que se la pusiera.

—He perdido una apuesta –soltó él –no puedo…

—Es ponerse la túnica, o adelantar las vacaciones del fin de curso –murmuró enfadada.

—Bien, pero me la quitaré después de su clase y… ¿no puede darme una de Slytherin? Esta es de Gryffindor.

—Vaya a su lugar –bramó la profesora.

—Bien, pero que quede en claro que no me gusta este tonto color rojo.

Los de Gryffindor se quejaron, y comenzaron a regresar el insulto, hasta que la profesora les mando a callar.

Todos en el pasillo se giraban ante la imagen desnuda de Malfoy, que avanzaba con tranquilidad hacia su siguiente clase, se había deshecho de la estúpida túnica de Gryffindor, también había hecho que uno de segundo que quería ir a su fiesta el siguiente año, fuese hasta la sala común por la de él, por si se veía obligado por otro profesor a cubrirse, no le diera una de otra casa.

Se detuvo cuando la cabellera roja fue la única en no girar a su imagen desnuda, pensando que era Rose, claro que cuando todos se hicieron a un lado cuando él se acercó, pudo notar que era Lily, que estaba sentada junto a un chico, que se le hizo vagamente familiar, pero no lo recordaba.

—Eso quiere decir que en el examen vendrá eso –se apresuró el chico.

— ¿Examen? –Interrogó consternada, sin notar que Scorpius estaba a su lado –no sé de qué hablas, Derrick –admitió.

—Señor Malfoy, señor –habló de nuevo _Derrick, _la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la vista hasta su amigo.

— ¿Sí Scorpius? ¿Qué ocupas? –soltó incómoda.

—Charlar contigo ¿interrumpo? –observó al joven.

—No, claro que no, gracias por aclarar mis dudas, Lily, nos veremos en clases, hasta luego, señor Malfoy, señor –se alejó apresuradamente de ellos, haciendo que Lily suspirara.

—Bien ¿qué ocurre? –dirigió su vista a sus libros, acomodándolos en su bolso.

—Aquí no, ven –la sujetó del brazo, levantándola y arrastrándola por el pasillo.

—Pero mis cosas…

—Tú –señaló a uno de 4to año –recoge sus cosas y espérala fuera de su siguiente clase que es…

—No, no es necesario, gracias –le sonrió.

El rubio la alejó del resto, no quería que se inmiscuyeran en los asuntos de Lily, y menos en sus relaciones, ya Tremblay había corrido un rumor y si sabían que salía con ese tipo que le había dicho Audrey y que no recordaba ni rostro ni nombre, la calificarían en un término que no le agradaba ni pensar.

—Espera un momento –se colocó su túnica una vez llegando debajo del árbol donde se reunían en cada descanso o terminando clases dependiendo sus tiempos libres después de ello.

—Tengo clases, así que habla rápido.

—Andas coqueteando con cada tipo que te topas siendo que ya sales con alguien, Potts.

—Audrey te lo dijo –negó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que me lo dijo, somos amigos, por Merlín, Potts ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque apenas comencé a salir con él ¿feliz?

—Creí que ya salías con él antes de lo de Tremblay.

—Pues creíste mal, no, salgo con él apenas hace poco –se encogió de hombros –y no coqueteo con todos los tipos, sólo con los que me gustan –se encogió de hombros.

—Eres una zorra –soltó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida –espera, espera, no, Potts, por favor –se cubrió sus partes sensibles cuando la mueca de enfado de Lily apareció por un instante –no era un insulto, sino más bien, que eso me confirma que lo único que te hace falta es un miembro colgando entre las piernas –se acercó a ella –porque digo, no lo tienes ¿o sí? –el joven estiró la mano izquierda a ella, con la ligera impresión de que la tocaría entre las piernas para asegurarse, así que la pelirroja lo abofeteó fuertemente -¡Lils! –chilló.

—Lo siento, debí darte un puñetazo en el hocico, pero creí que abofetearte sería más adecuado para que estuvieras seguro de que no tengo eso entre las piernas –bufó.

—Creo que lo merezco, pero no pensaba tocarte, primero me corto la mano antes de ello, Potter –se masajeó la mejilla –joder, pegas como un macho.

—Me alegro –se dio media vuelta, haciendo que su túnica ondeara un poco.

Scorpius observó con intensidad a la chica que se alejaba rumbo al castillo, dispuesta a ir por sus cosas y de ahí a su siguiente clase, así que él, se quitó la tela que lo cubría y avanzó hasta su siguiente clase, por fortuna para él, nadie los había visto charlando, por lo tanto, no vieron la bofetada.

Las clases eran normalmente aburridas para Scorpius, pero desde hacía un tiempo, cuando había comenzado a prestar atención necesaria para hacer sus propios deberes, una que otra materia comenzó a llamar su atención, así que rápidamente, comenzó a mejorar, participaba, ganando a veces, hasta 15 puntos al contestar preguntas difíciles, y contrario a lo que pensó, eso llamaba la atención de las chicas, desde luego que incluida la de Rose, que le sonreía orgullosa cada que su respuesta era correcta.

—Sigue así –le sonrió sujetándolo del brazo cuando salieron de la clase.

—Gracias –contestó, otorgándole una sonrisa de lado, y aumentó cuando Rose no puso los ojos en blanco, como Lily siempre lo hacía.

—M—

Lily se detuvo frente a su amiga, Audrey, que estaba sentada a la mesa en la sala común, haciendo deberes, la joven rubia elevó la vista, hasta la otra chica, que se cuadró frente a ella, esperando una explicación, así que no le costó mucho adivinar que el idiota de Scorpius le había traicionado divulgando la información que le había compartido en clases.

—A mí defensa, tú dijiste que no le dijera que no era de su séquito, eso no se lo dije –sonrió divertida, la pelirroja sólo negó y sonrió.

—Me ahorraste el drama de informarle –se encogió de hombros.

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron a hacer deberes mientras charlaban de vez en vez, se quedaron calladas cuando el rubio dejó sus cosas frente a Lily y al lado de Audrey, fue hasta su habitación a cambiarse y regresó con una amplia sonrisa, comenzó a sacar lo necesario para ponerse a trabajar.

—Estás muy feliz –comentó Audrey en un tono burlón.

—Creo que alguien disfrutó la bofetada –le guiñó un ojo Lily cuando Scorpius borró su expresión de felicidad por una mueca de enfado, que se desvaneció casi inmediatamente.

—Digamos que Rose Weasley se vio un poco interesada es todo esto –se señaló.

—Nunca se había visto nada tan insignificante en Hogwarts –soltó Audrey bromeando.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Potts? –elevó una ceja.

—No podría opinar, porque realmente –se encogió de hombros –para decir que ha sido lo más insignificante que se ha visto, tendría que haber visto, y no, no llamó mi atención –admitió ella.

—Sí, no importas, Rose sí lo vio, y creo que quedó impresionada.

—Bueno, al ver que sí hay razón para que te digan _Scops. _

—Te dije que eso me traería mala fama, Potts.

—Ya, tranquilo –soltó restándole importancia –mejor, sigue con tus deberes, vamos, que tengo cosas que hacer.

—Apresurándose para ir con Derrick –sonrió feliz Audrey.

—No, sólo nos acurrucaremos frente a la chimenea…

—Con este calor –enarcó una ceja Scorpius.

—Te callas –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Eres todo menos delicada, Potts, que mejor se entere ya.

—Voy a demostrarte que tan delicada soy si no te callas y comienzas tus deberes ahora.

—Bien, bien, mamá.

—No soy tu madre, no tengo la paciencia de una santa –bufó la pelirroja.

Scorpius sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, el comentario de Lily había hecho que algo en él se moviera, quizás imaginar a su madre y la entera paciencia que tenía con él, por contrario de todo el mundo, que dudaban de sus capacidades, al menos su padre, para bien o para mal, jamás había opinado de lo difícil que era para él, aprender las cosas.

Scorpius gruñó ofuscado al no entender algo básico de sus deberes, lo habían visto en tercero, pero como siempre se dedicaba a hacer trampas, no sabía mucho, levantó la vista hasta la pareja en el sofá a un par de metros, Lily y un chico, que tenía que ser el novio de la pelirroja, ya que se estaban besuqueando, aprovechando que ya no había nadie en la sala común.

El rubio volvió la vista a sus deberes, releyendo una y otra vez, se quitó el suéter y en un momento de frustración, se alborotó el cabello, se recargó en la silla y cerró los ojos un momento.

—No seas holgazán –escuchó la voz de la pelirroja.

—Que no lo soy, es sólo que no entiendo esto –lo señaló.

—Sólo te faltan tres preguntas Scorpius –lo reprendió –lo ves en…

—Tercero, pero realmente me la he pasado copiando los deberes de los demás, no sé porque he llegado hasta este punto.

—Robando el trabajo de los demás, es fácil –se sentó junto a él, haciendo que el rubio observara al joven sentado frente al fuego.

—Oye, en serio, yo no…

—Derrick es mi novio, ya sabe que eres un imbécil –sonrió –pero no que eres idiota –aclaró –es sencillo, terminaremos esto a tiempo, ya verás.

— ¿A tiempo para qué? –curioseo.

—Para que te gradúes, idiota –rió ante el ceño fruncido del rubio –es broma, veamos –hojeó el libro, leyendo partes de las páginas hasta que señaló con el dedo al rubio.

Scorpius vio a Lily alejarse rumbo al chico que se había levantado del sofá, se había puesto en puntas para besarlo a pesar de que él se había inclinado hasta ella, se besaron un momento y al final, Derrick había avanzado rumbo a su habitación, haciendo que Lily regresara a él, para terminar de explicarle; lo cierto es que ya había entendido lo que ella le había explicado, sólo quería deshacerse del novio de su amiga, ya que sus rondas estaban por comenzar y no quería dejarlos solos ahí, haciendo quién sabe qué, lo que menos quería es que ese tipo también inventara algo respecto de Lily.

El rubio se detuvo frente a la banca donde una joven pelirroja le aguardaba, sonrió encantado y se sentó junto a ella, las rondas de ambos habían terminado, ahora podían dedicarse uno al otro.

—M—

Scorpius estaba completamente aburrido, rodeado de su séquito, ya que tanto Lily como Audrey, estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos novios, la rubia reía a carcajadas con Hugo, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras que Lily se besuqueaba con el tal Derrick, su mirada se encontró con la de Albus, que también había quitado los ojos de Lily, y no se veía para nada feliz, al igual que Scorpius.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y salió del Gran Comedor, y por su vista periférica notó que el hermano de Lily lo seguía, así que sonrió triunfante cuando lo perdió, para su sorpresa, el mediano de los Potter apareció frente a él.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres, Potter.

—Sabes que la única razón por la que el resto de la familia te habla es porque Lily es tu amiga, así que dime ¿qué sabes de Derrick McCoy?

—Absolutamente nada –admitió.

—Bueno, como él no es de tu séquito, creí que lo notabas un poco más.

—Como que… como que no es de mi séquito, hasta donde yo sé…

—Lily –informó Albus divertido –así que realmente eres un idiota y no sólo lo aparentas, vaya, pensé que tenías un plan malvado para con mi hermana, ahora veo que eres un imbécil sin cerebro, no tengo por qué preocuparme por que la lastimes.

—Es mi amiga –le recordó.

—También las amistades dañan, estúpido –bufó.

—No en los Slytherin –informó –pero no se puede esperar mucho de los Gryffindor ¿o sí? ¿No era de Gryffindor el que vendió a tus abuelos?

—Bueno, mi madre no fue la que se metió con Voldemort para procrear una basura como…

— ¡Albus! –la voz firme de Lily resonó en el corredor vacío.

—Lily –murmuró observándola sobre el hombro.

—Eres un imbécil –bufó –voy a pedirte esto sólo una vez, no te metas con mis amigos, que yo no lo hago con los tuyos.

—Él comenzó –argumentó Albus.

—No me interesa quien de los dos comenzara, simplemente que esa clase de comentarios no se hacen, y menos cuando no son ciertos.

—Ah, es que tú sabes que este no es realmente hijo de…

—Dilo –murmuró ella en un tono enfadado –dilo y te arrepentirás de por vida, Albus Severus Potter.

—Pues yo no te tengo miedo, Lily Luna Potter ¿sí sabes que ese idiota te dará una patada en el trasero en cuanto Rose le hable bien? –Se burló –a él no le interesas, eres su pase para nuestra prima, un medio para un fin, terminarás en la basura…

—Es algo que no te interesa.

—Realmente espero que este tipo no te guste, Lily, porque a pesar de que finjas salir con McCoy, si este imbécil logra salir con Rose…

—No me interesa –repitió.

—Claro, debió hechizarte como su abuela hizo con su padre.

Scorpius no comprendió el comentario de Albus, pero fue obvio que la pequeña pelirroja sí, porque haciendo uso de sus habilidades de Quidditch, le brincó encima a su hermano.

—M—

Hugo y Audrey caminaban tranquilamente, Rose le había dicho que Lily y Scorpius estaban con Albus y les había indicado la dirección, así que iban riendo y besándose de vez en cuando, al girar en el pasillo, se quedaron sorprendidos de la forma en la que Lily estaba dándole nalgadas a su hermano, que no podía moverse ya que la joven lo tenía bastante bien sometido, el rubio tenía ambas palmas extendidas, así que ya había tratado de intervenir.

— ¡Basta Lily! –bufó Hugo, arrancando a Lily del cuerpo de su hermano.

—Pero ya verás, le diré a mamá, que te envíe un vociferador de nuevo, Albus Severus –pataleó en los brazos de su primo.

—Tranquila –pidió Hugo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó Audrey a Scorpius.

—Nada –interrumpió Lily, observando enfadada a su hermano –llévatelo a él o te juro que le bajaré los calzones y le propinaré unas nalgadas extras.

Hugo se acercó a su novia, le acarició el rostro y la besó, para obedientemente, acatar las órdenes de Lily y arrastrar a Albus que seguía con el rostro rojo y vociferaba improperios a diestra y siniestra.

—Bien ¿Qué ocurrió? –interrogó Audrey.

—Mi hermano siendo un imbécil, por favor –se giró a Scorpius –sé que lo correcto es que él se disculpe, pero lo haré yo en su lugar, tiene un cerebro bastante pequeño, así que…

—No te preocupes, Lily, todo está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que todo el mundo diga que soy hijo de Voldemort.

—Pero no lo eres –dijo tan segura la pelirroja que sorprendió a los rubios –y es bastante jodido que un idiota lo diga, más si es mi propia sangre y… -suspiró girándose a Audrey –prométeme algo.

—Claro –contestó insegura.

—Nunca pelees con Hugo por algo así –pidió –somos una familia complicada, pero… no tomen nunca bandos, tienes que comprender que somos unos idiotas –admitió.

—Y a veces no te la ponemos muy fácil ¿cierto Potts? –sonrió Scor.


	16. Petición.

Hugo Weasley pateó la Quaffle fuera de los aros, ganándose una mirada extraña de Audrey, ocasionando un comentario ingenioso de Bridget, respecto a que esos dos arreglarían sus problemas a besos en cuanto estuvieran en el piso, haciendo que Hugo levantara el pulgar afirmativamente, ocasionando una risa en el equipo de Slytherin, ya que en ninguno se veía que en realidad fueran novios, la rivalidad en el campo era más que palpable.

Lily no podía atrapar la snitch todavía, Tamara quería aplastar a Gryffindor en el partido, a pesar que de que al equipo escarlata le faltaban 450 puntos para igualarlos o ganarles, cosa que sería imposible, cuando Audrey logró anotar un tanto, Tamara le dio la orden a Lily, anotar más goles les sería complicado, tomando en cuenta que apenas tenían 10 puntos y una hora y media de partido.

Lysander fue tras ella de inmediato, cosa que le pareció enfadosa, por Merlín, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de si había visto la snitch, pero estaba pegado a ella.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante, el ex novio de Lily Potter yendo a toda velocidad tras ella, no sabemos si es por ganarle la Snitch o por el hecho de que ya no le es tan agradable de que la jovencita esté saliendo con ese atractivo Slytherin.

Lysander casi se cae de la escoba, ya que por voltear a ver a la comentarista, casi choca contra Audrey, que tenía la Quaffle en su poder, para sorpresa de todos, Hugo le soltó un gran insulto a Lysander, pero Audrey ni si quiera se había detenido a escuchar, ya que el casi choque hizo que la pelota se le cayera, así que ahora iba a toda velocidad para recuperarla de manos de Albus.

Todo el campo de Quidditch estalló en felicidad cuando Lysander sujetó algo, bueno, al menos hizo la finta para que Lily se distrajera y por una fracción de segundos le funcionó, pero a la siguiente fracción, Lily volaba en dirección a su capitana, ya que la Snitch estaba debajo de su pie izquierdo, cuando el rubio se percató, ya era demasiado tarde, las alas de la pelota dorada se batían entre los dedos de la pelirroja.

—Y eso, amigos, es tener un equipo funcional, de nada le sirvió al capitán de Gryffindor ponerse rudo con su novia, porque sus cazadores y su buscador no pudieron hacer mucho.

Scorpius bajó apresurado, extendió los brazos en dirección de Lily, que de inmediato se arrojó a ellos, el rubio la estrechó fuertemente, girando con ella y besando su mejilla.

—Ah, me encantas, Potts –admitió –Slytherin jamás…

—Cállate –lo golpeó Tamara Nott.

—Lo siento –se burló el rubio.

—Ahora vengo –se alejó de su amigo.

Scorpius se giró, siguiendo con la vista a Lily, que se arrojó extasiada a su novio, que la recibió con un apasionado beso.

—Hacen linda pareja ¿cierto? –el joven volteó hacia Rose, que tenía en el rostro pintura con los colores de su casa.

—Eso es debatible.

—Celoso –se burló Rose.

—Soy más algo así como un hermano celoso, no por lo que tú crees.

—Algún día podrían terminar juntos.

—Ojalá que eso nunca en la vida pase –hizo cara de asco.

—Hablaba de Lily con Derrick –se burló la pelirroja junto a él.

—Oh, sí, ellos sí –admitió con una risita.

— ¡Ganamos! –chilló Audrey, lanzándose a los brazos de Scorpius.

— ¡Lo sé! –la abrazó con ganas, cuando se alejaron, Rose había desaparecido de su lado.

El festejo en la sala común fue interminable por ese día y noche, para sorpresa de Scorpius, Lily, como regalo de haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, le pidió ir con él a dar sus rondas, pero cuando decidió irse a la torre de astronomía, él la siguió, sin importarle que Rose lo esperara en “su lugar secreto”, jamás había visto a Lily tan hiperactiva, y cuando se puso junto a ella, notó el tono rosado en sus mejillas, y lo supo en ese momento, había estado bebiendo ¿cómo? No tenía ni la menor idea.

—Ahora contrabandeas alcohol al colegio.

—Cállate –le tapó la boca, y le sonrió –nadie tiene que saber que lo sospechas.

—No lo sospecho, lo sé –dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que no, no puedes saberlo, yo no lo he dicho.

El rubio quitó la sonrisa, y con su pulgar acarició el pómulo de Lily, ese tono rosado se veía extraño en su rostro, por lo regular siempre era pálida, y las pecas hacían que se viera más, ese color le iba bien, resaltaba el tono de sus ojos, y por una fracción de segundo, la encontró encantadora, eso hizo que su corazón perdiera dos latidos, sacudió la cabeza y observó al cielo.

—Dímelo –pidió ella.

— ¿El qué? –inquirió.

—Como es el amor –lo observó –Derrick se está apoderando de –movió las manos alrededor de su cabeza.

—No lo sé -contestó.

—Claro que lo sabes –sonrió ella –estás enamorado de Rose, dime ¿cómo sabes que es amor? ¿Cómo sabes que es el correcto? –Le sonrió –cuéntamelo todo ¿cómo lo supiste? Que ella era la mujer que querrías para toda tu vida.

El prefecto de Slytherin se quedó callado, ¿Tendría que saber todo aquello a lo que Lily había hecho referencia? Se supone que tendría que, pero en realidad no lo sabía, así que no pudo contestarlo, tampoco quería ser honesto con ella respecto a cómo lo sabes así que:

—Simplemente lo sabes –contestó.

—Quieres decirme que entonces cuando aparezca lo sabré, de la nada.

—Algo así –se encogió de hombros.

—Quiere que vaya una semana a su casa por vacaciones –admitió Lily con una sonrisa tonta.

—Y vas a ir, creo que no aprendiste nada con Tremblay.

—Oh cállate –se burló –eso ya quedó en el pasado.

—No creo que sea el momento de que vayas con él…

— ¿Y si le digo a Audrey que vaya conmigo?

—Ella no va a salvarte de habladurías.

—Scor…

—Déjame ser honesto contigo, Lily, no voy a dejar que vayas con él ¿feliz? –le sonrió.

—Gracias por ser un buen amigo, aunque me vayas a lanzar de la torre de astronomía en cuanto Rose te hable –sonrió divertida.

No le dijo que él ya le hablaba a Rose, y no supo por qué había ocultado esa información, tal vez, gran parte de él, tenía miedo de que si Lily sabía que podía mantener una charla de al menos una hora con la primogénita de Ron y Hermione Weasley, ella se alejara, dejándolo completamente solo, si eso pasaba, una gran parte de él sería absorbida por un agujero negro.

—Prométeme que si ese imbécil te hace daño de alguna forma me lo dirás –pidió él.

—Claro que te lo diré –sonrió feliz y lo abrazó entusiasmada.

—Aunque no creo que tus padres te dejen ir.

—Ah, no conoces a mis padres –rió divertida.

Su charla fue bastante larga, tanto, que él tuvo que cargarla hasta la sala común, ya que se había quedado dormida en un momento en la torre, para fortuna del chico, Lily no era absolutamente nada pesada, ni en el carácter ni en el peso, la recostó en el sofá, ya que no podía llevarla a su habitación, fue hasta la propia, sacó unas mantas y se acurrucó junto a ella, que de inmediato se acomodó sobre su pecho, como la última vez que habían dormido ahí.

—M—

Lily arrojó todos los pergaminos cuando estuvo fuera del Gran Comedor una vez que el enorme reloj de arena anunció el final de su primera semana de TIMOS, se arrojó a los brazos de su novio y dejó que este la besara, feliz también, no les había ido tan mal, o eso es lo que esperaban, claro, una vez que todo estuvo tranquilo, cada uno de ellos se dirigió con sus respectivos amigos.

Lily sonrió encantada, lanzándose a los brazos de Scorpius, rodeando las caderas del joven con sus piernas, éste la estrechó feliz, ya que por la energía de la pequeña de los Potter, obtendría al menos un “Supera las expectativas” en sus TIMOS.

—No puedo creerlo, sólo una semana más, una semana más de exámenes, y por fin vacaciones –sonrió encantada, sin liberar las caderas de su amigo, que mordió su mejilla izquierda.

—Te abrazaría, pero estás muy lejos –murmuró Audrey, que estaba recostada sobre el pasto.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada enfadada a la rubia, que hizo que Lily se alejara de él, para ir hasta ella, y recostarse sobre su estómago.

—Felicidades, pequeña Potter –le palmeó la cabeza.

—Déjala –la jaló Scorpius, haciendo que Lily se recargara en su pecho.

—Cuanto amor –se burló la rubia.

—Es como mi mascota –sonrió.

—Soy un pequeño gato naranja –admitió, estirándose por la comida que había a un costado de Audrey, el brazo de Scorpius rodeó la cintura de Lily, apresándola cuando se incorporó un poco.

—Por cierto, me dijeron que estuviste cambiando turnos de rondas Scor ¿por?

—Lily me estaba ayudando con mis trabajos –admitió.

—Vaya, supongo que Rose Weasley realmente movió los cables en tu cabeza –sonrió Audrey.

Scorpius se mordió la lengua, quiso sacarla de su error, e informarle que estaba haciendo eso por Lily, no por Rose, pero no quería burlas futuras por parte de ninguna, y menos cuando ya estuviera saliendo con Rose.

—Estas vacaciones serán espantosas –se quejó Audrey –sin Hugo.

—El amor, el amor –se burló Scorpius.

—Sólo lo dices porque a ti no te hace caso tu chica.

—See –mintió descaradamente el rubio, pero era su secreto con Rose, si les decía, ya no habría confianza de ella hacia él.

—M—

Scorpius escuchó hablar a Rose durante dos horas ese día, pero por fortuna, había podido meditar sobre algo que había estado pensando, después de lo que Lily le había dicho, que pensara en algo que quisiera hacer saliendo de Hogwarts, y ya estaba a punto de eso, así que lo había decidido, cortó a la pelirroja a mitad de su propia broma y se alejó disculpándose, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que Rose no lo veía más, corrió lo más rápidamente posible hasta donde estaba Lily, sus exámenes habían terminado, así que comenzaba a empacar para ir a casa por las vacaciones antes del próximo curso.

—Lily –la nombró agitado –Potts –le zarandeo feliz –te necesito.

—Aun no me he ido –informó, guardando sus pergaminos, sin prestarle atención.

—Quiero ir a tu casa en estas vacaciones.

—No, claro que no –frunció el ceño y se detuvo por fin a mirarlo –ya ¿por qué? ¿Por Rose? No sé si ella…

—Quiero que me presentes a tu padre –admitió, algunos de los presentes los observaron, haciendo que Lily sonriera incómoda.

—No pasara –se alejó un poco.

—Por favor, quiero que me ayude con DAO –suplicó –por favor.

—Dime ¿por qué mi padre exactamente? –frunció el ceño.

—Quiero ser Sanador –sonrió.

—No –dijo rotundamente ella –no, no lo haré, y menos si estás haciendo esto porque Rose mencionó algo y tú idiotamente…

—No –repitió él –no es por ella, tú me dijiste que encontrara algo que quisiera hacer después del colegio, así que…

—No, tampoco por algo que yo dijera, quiero que encuentres algo que tú… -el joven le cubrió la boca exactamente como ella lo hacía cuando él sonreía de lado.

—Es lo que yo realmente quiero, tú sólo ayudaste a que realmente meditara a lo que quería y lo que no, bueno, es lo que quiero, pero necesito ayuda, y quien mejor que tu padre, por favor.

—Bien –aceptó.

—Te adoro –la sujetó de las mejillas y le besó entre el ojo y la nariz.

—Lily –escuchó la voz de Derrick –así que automáticamente sonrió y se alejó de su amigo yendo hasta su novio, olvidándose de lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Scorpius la interrumpiera.

Scorpius hizo su ronda tranquilamente, ignorando por completo el pasillo de sus encuentros clandestinos, extrañamente, el hecho de poder pasar las vacaciones con Lily le ponían en un estado anímico extraño, y no quería que la charla unilateral opacara por ese tiempo su felicidad, se quedó en la torre un momento, con una sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada determinado tiempo.

Lily entró a la sala común de Slytherin, bastante tranquila, tomó un libro de escobas que Derrick le había regalado y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, sin dar más importancia a sus alrededores, algunos estaban charlando alegremente de que por fin se había terminado el curso y podrían tener unas merecidas vacaciones, una joven lechuza se puso en la mesita junto al sofá, no la reconoció, pero la letra de la carta atada a su pata sí, sonrió encantada.

—Le estás siendo infiel a tu novio ¿verdad? –susurró Scorpius a su oído, haciendo que Lily pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no, es de Teddy –chilló –pasará las vacaciones en casa, parece que al final le dieron esas merecidas vacaciones.

—Con lo bien que me cae, tendré que soportarlo en mis primeras vacaciones en tu casa que por cierto ¿no vas a pedirle a tus padres permiso para llevarme?

—Nah –contestó sin darle importancia a su amigo –no dirán nada, James llevaba a sus amigos todo el tiempo a casa.

— ¿Tu hermano Albus no? –elevó una ceja consternado ante la risa divertida de Lily.

—Albus sólo tiene una amiga, y es Rose, en eso somos muy parecidos…

El rubio se sentó junto a ella, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily y con los nudillos frotó su cabeza.

—Eres una grosera, Audrey y yo somos tus amigos, Potts.

— ¡Suéltame! –Chilló –así que él la soltó antes de que se volviera salvaje y lo atacara.

—No aguantas nada –rió.

—Mira quien lo dice –frunció el ceño –yo decía que en eso nos parecíamos mucho, porque yo solía sólo ser amiga de mi prima Dominique.

—Oye… ¿y vas a presentarme a la ricura de tu prima Dominique? –Elevó las cejas divertido –podría darle celos a quien ya sabes.

—No voy a presentarte a mi prima favorita sólo para que la uses.

—No, eso suena muy feo, pero quien sabe, tal vez pueda cambiar de prima de mi amiga ¿no? ¿No crees que Dominique sea suficiente como para hacerme olvidar a Rose?

—Creo que nadie podría lograr eso, y arruinarías la vida de la chica.

—Entonces –se acercó a ella –no me animes a salir con alguien más, porque sólo sería para jugar con ellas –murmuró al oído de Lily.

—Bien, ya no te animaré a salir con alguien más.

—Así que no crees que alguien sea suficientemente buena para sacar a Rose de mi cabeza, ni siquiera la buena y especial Dominique Weasley.

—Scorpius, si una chica llega alguna vez a parecerte bonita al menos en el aspecto amoroso, tendré que hacerle un altar, tendría que ser algo así como… no lo sé –se encogió de hombros –Merlín, Dumbledore, Santa Claus y el conejo de pascuas en uno solo –rieron los dos.

—Esa mujer no existe, te lo puedo jurar.

—Y te creo –golpeó suavemente la nariz del rubio, y volvió a dedicarse a su libro.

— ¿No vas a empacar?

—Ya lo hice –murmuró sin dar importancia, ahora, déjame leer.

—Bien.

El rubio se acostó en el sofá, y colocó su cabeza en el regazo de Lily, que no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando él estiró su mano para sujetar un mechón pelirrojo y jugar hasta que el sueño lo venció.

—Scor –la voz dulce de Lily llegó a él, haciendo que abriera un poco los ojos –Scops –lo movió un poco –es tarde, tengo que ir a dormir.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces he dormido aquí por ti? –Contestó en un tono pastoso –duerme conmigo, Potts –murmuró, perdiéndose en sus sueños de nueva cuenta.

Lily suspiró y como pudo, logró que el cuerpo de su amigo quedara fuera de la parte baja de ella, fue hasta su habitación, se quitó el uniforme y se colocó su pijama, se trenzó el cabello y justo cuando hizo a un lado las cobijas, se reprendió mentalmente, sujetó una manta y su almohada.

—M—

Scorpius abrió los ojos cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, se quejó y observó a su alrededor, cuando su vista enfocó por completo, ubicó a Derrick, frente a él, creyó que había sido quien lo había golpeado, pero después ubicó a la pelirroja y la forma en la que él estaba sujetándola, se les estaba haciendo costumbre dar esos espectáculos.

—Potts –la sacudió ligeramente, el rostro de la joven estaba en la curva entre su hombro y cuello –Potts, tu novio no tiene buena cara.

—Entonces no es mi novio –se quejó –Derrick es el más atractivo en el colegio.

—Quisiera –se burló –le hizo cosquillas, logrando que se quitara de encima de él de un salto.

—Buenos días –le extendió una tostada.

—Por eso te adoro –murmuró arrebatando la comida y comenzando a devorar.

—Para que tengas un poco de energía y puedas subir a bañarte y bajar a que desayunemos.

— ¿No has desayunado? –Se levantó, sujetándolo de la mejilla –me siento la peor novia del mundo.

—No lo eres, ve a ducharte, te espero aquí.

—Gracias.

Scorpius observó al novio de su amiga y no dijo nada, no comprendía que le veía, no era la gran cosa, era otro tipo más en el colegio, sin chiste, al menos agradecía que no estuviera inventando cosas de Lily.

Esperó a que le reclamara algo sobre como los había encontrado, pero no dijo nada, se sentó en otro de los sofás, mientras esperaba a su novia, Scorpius tomó la cobija y la almohada y la llevó hasta su habitación, también tomó una ducha, la más rápida que pudo.

—Vaya, que cara ¿te sientes bien? Estás un poco verde –informó Audrey.

—Bueno, es el reflejo de todo por aquí –sonrió divertido.

—Chistoso, vamos a desayunar.

— ¿Y Potts? –cuestionó buscándola por todo el lugar.

—Fue con Derrick a Hogsmeade.

—Brillante –negó –vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

Después de desayunar junto a Audrey y Hugo, Scorpius fue hasta el salón de prefectos, tenían una última junta, no sabían si todos volverían a tener el privilegio de pertenecer a ese grupo, bueno, todos sospechaban que McGonagall quitaría a Scorpius por su comportamiento tan irreverente, y él no se opondría para nada si eso llegaba a pasar.

—Nos veremos el próximo año –murmuró John Smith, observando en dirección a Scorpius –Malfoy ¿podemos charlar por un momento?

—Lo siento –se disculpó –tengo prisa, _Potts _me espera, y ya sabes lo que dicen, jamás hagas esperar a una chica.

—No te tomará mucho tiempo, y justo es de eso que quiero que hablemos.

La mirada de Rose Weasley se posó en él, le dedicó una sonrisa amable y salió, siempre quedaban ellos dos al final, para charlar unilateralmente, pero al menos pasaban un poco de tiempo ellos juntos, eso era bueno para Scorpius.

—Dime –soltó en un tono incómodo cuando ya no quedó nadie.

—Tu comportamiento respecto a Lily Luna…

—No, no me vas a cuestionar, ya lo hizo el profesor Longbottom y la profesora McGonagall, si ellos no te dieron instrucciones…

—Bueno, en realidad no te iba a reprender al respecto –se burló –Lily me agrada, creo que es una chica agradable, inteligente y con una gran habilidad en el Quidditch.

—El punto es –soltó incómodo.

—Creo que si tu intención es conquistarla, primero tendrías que dejar de coquetear con su prima, y después, dejar de comportarte de esa manera, a Lily no le gustan los chicos así, que…

—Tú no sabes nada de Potts –soltó enfadado.

—No, no conozco a Lily, por desgracia, pero tomando en cuenta a su actual novio, deberías imitar un poco el comportamiento de Derrick, y ser menos sobreprotector, si lo sigues siendo…

—Yo no quiero conquistar a Lily ¿me escuchas? –Bufó furioso –Lily Luna Potter no me interesa en un modo romántico, ella es mi amiga y es todo, yo jamás me podría fijar en una chica como ella, digo, sólo vela, un tipo como yo, jamás podría ver en ella algo rescatable para ser la madre de sus hijos –se burló –es buena amiga, pero es más como un cuate, que como una chica delicada y con flores.

—Eso es bastante rudo de tu parte –soltó con el ceño fruncido –y está bien que ella no te guste de esa forma, pero degradarla tanto como lo haces –negó enfadado –tienes que saber que Lily es atractiva, inteligente, y aunque sus hábitos alimenticios por el momento son un desastre, eso no quita nada de su atractivo.

—Yo no hablaba de su apetito –comentó Scorpius –yo hablo de su forma de comportarse, a mí me gustan las chicas delicadas…

—Las que necesitan de alguien que las proteja y las salve constantemente –se rió, negando –ahora comprendo la razón por la cual nunca podrías fijarte en ella –lo palmeó en el hombro –es bueno.

— ¿Te gusta ella? –interrogó Scorpius, observando al chico sobre su hombro, que ante la pregunta, se detuvo al girar el picaporte.

—Me parece encantadora, no por nada choqué contra ella esa vez, me llama la atención, pero no sé si me gusta de esa forma.

—Tampoco puedes verla de esa manera –se burló –me estás dando la razón.

—Estoy diciendo que me gusta, pero no sé qué tanto, como para interponerme en el camino de Derrick –informó al rubio.

—Bueno, pues usaré mi amistad con ella, para que jamás puedas tener una oportunidad.

—Te hace falta conocer a tu amiga, Malfoy, Lily Potter hace lo que se le da la gana, no lo que le dicen los demás.

—A ti te hace falta conocerla, ella haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera –si le daba la dosis correcta de chocolate, pensó Scorpius, pero era algo que no iba a decirle a Smith, que la única forma en la que conseguía que Lily le hiciera caso, era dándole chocolate.

—Buena suerte en ese caso –salió del aula de prefectos.

Scorpius vagó un rato por el colegio, esperando a que Lily regresara, pero por la posición de las manecillas del reloj, no sería muy pronto ¿Qué se creía Potter al abandonarlo de esa forma?

—Mira quien se digna a acompañarnos –se burló Hugo.

—Tu prima está con su noviecito idiota –contestó, recostándose en el regazo de Audrey, ocasionando un gran ceño fruncido en Hugo.

—M—

La risa de Lily Luna resonaba por todo el lugar, la gente solo reía al escucharla, pero no le prestaba más atención de la que ella quería, en realidad, con tener toda la atención de su novio era más que suficiente.

—Creo que los demás piensan que entre tú y Scorpius hay algo.

— ¿Y te importa ello? –elevó una ceja.

—En realidad tendría que, por como los encontré en la mañana, pero creo que si estás saliendo conmigo es porque el que te interesa al menos por el momento, soy yo.

—Así es –admitió con una sonrisa –me gusta tener mi propia libertad, y creo que te lo dije cuando comenzamos a salir, Scorpius es un idiota engreído que piensa que todas babean por él, pero soy como su amigo gay –se encogió de hombros la chica, sin darle importancia –eso es lo que nos hace tan unidos.

—Dices que él no ve lo sexy que eres –negó –ese tipo necesita lentes.

—No, no los necesita, prefiero que me vea de esa manera, sería incomoda otra situación ¿no lo crees?

—O sea que te cae bastante bien como para no querer arruinar las cosas con él.

—Así es –aceptó bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Es bueno que tampoco te atraiga, ya sabes, todo el colegio está tras él, sería una dura competencia.

—Una competencia perdida, digo, ya hay alguien en su cabeza, y no se saldrá de ahí –sonrió –y no, Scorpius jamás será algo más que un buen amigo, digo, claro que podrá llegar a ser mi mejor amigo, si las cosas siguen por este camino, pero otra cosa –negó riendo –jamás.

—Tu palabra es como la ley, siempre se cumple –rieron los dos.

—Gracias por tener el autoestima suficiente como para que no te moleste mi amistad con Scorpius.

—Tú jamás me has prohibido tener a mis amigas, no veo porque hacerlo contigo, todo nos funciona bien así, al menos por el momento.

—Cierto –lo señaló divertida, guiñándole un ojo.

Derrick se estiró sobre la mesa para besarla, algunos los observaron y cuchichearon al respecto, ya que muchos sí creían que entre ella y Scorpius había algo más que una bonita amistad, y más, cuando el rumor de que pasarían las vacaciones juntos.

— ¿Ya tienes todas tus cosas en orden? –la interrogó Derrick.

—Sí, aun así, daré una revisada al rato, no quiero extraviar nada.

—No olvides que pasarás una semana conmigo.

—Claro que no lo olvido, aunque con Scorpius en casa –hizo una mueca.

—Si no puedes, no dejes de avisarme ¿bien? Cualquier cosa.


	17. Una Oportunidad.

Lily regresó a la hora límite al colegio junto con Derrick, que tenía una risa tonta y enfadosa, según la creencia de Scorpius, que apenas lo escuchó, quiso que se callara, su vista fue hasta su amiga, que tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a su novio y lo besó durante un minuto, hasta que al final se dirigió a él, que estaba bastante aburrido.

— ¿Ya tienes listas todas tus cosas? –interrogó la chica junto a él.

—Vaya, te dignas a hablarme, abandonadora.

—Ah, cállate, fue un día, no todas las vacaciones.

Fue un golpe bajo lo que le dijo, claro que no le dio el gusto de saber que aquella actitud le parecía deplorable y asquerosa, y que se había prometido que no volvería a abandonarla, así Rose Weasley le bailara desnuda en frente, si Lily lo necesitaba, para él no habría nada más importante que aquél llamado de ayuda.

—Ya tengo mis cosas listas –habló en un tono más calmado.

—Ese es un buen niño –pellizcó su mejilla con una sonrisa.

—Pero es en serio, cada vez pasas más tiempo con ese tal Dick.

—Derrick –lo corrigió –y es mi novio, Scorpius, no puedo pasearme por todo el colegio contigo, se les fundirán los cables, y a ti no te conviene que los demás le den ideas erróneas a Rose.

—Dejemos a Rose por un momento de lado, tú eres mi amiga, es obvio que estemos todo el tiempo juntos.

—No todo el tiempo, creí que entendías que Rick… él realmente me gusta, Scorpius ¿sabes lo complicado que es encontrar al chico correcto?

—Tomando en cuenta que eres una mujerzuela que ves a un tipo bonito y te gusta ¿no?

—Sí, eso también –admitió ella riendo –pero todas las cualidades que busco en un chico sólo las he encontrado en Rick.

—No, yo sigo sin comprender que le viste.

—Cualquier tipo, si me encontrara como él nos encontró por la mañana, me hubiese armado una escenita, y no quiero ese tipo de actitudes, quiero a alguien maduro.

—Busca a un hombre mayor, así como te escucho, tú no eres de un hombre de tu edad, sino de alguien mayor a ti, con la cabeza bien puesta.

—No voy a buscar a nadie más, Rick es el chico que quiero en mi vida en este momento, no otro.

—Bien –aceptó –pero no me abandones, puedes tener a dos hombres en tu vida, así como yo tengo a tres mujeres en la mía.

—No te enfadas cuando Audrey nos abandona por días sólo por besuquearse con Hugo.

—Ella es diferente –aceptó –sé lo mucho que siempre quiso esto.

—Si me preguntas, diré, que no hay mejor mujer para mi primo que ella, es simplemente fabulosa.

— ¿Y yo soy el mejor hombre para tu prima? –elevó las cejas.

—Sigo averiguándolo –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, al menos no es una negativa.

—Es que esa pregunta debería contestártela Albus, que es quien más conoce a Rose.

Lily se fue a dormir pronto, más que nada, porque no querría levantarse el día siguiente para volver a casa por las vacaciones del fin de curso; en cuanto a él, fue a dar su última ronda por el colegio, al menos por ese curso escolar, sonrió encantado cuando Rose Weasley apareció en su vista, sentada en su lugar secreto.

—Viniste, pensé que no lo harías.

—Lo siento –se disculpó –compromisos de los que no pude escapar –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo comprendo, no te preocupes ¿Listo para unas merecidas vacaciones?

—Sí, de hecho, pasaré las vacaciones en casa de Potts.

—Albus no ha mencionado nada.

—Oh, eso no lo sé, le pregunté a Lils si podía pasar vacaciones en su casa y dijo que sí, que no había problema alguno ¿crees que lo haya? –cuestionó un poco preocupado.

—Lo dudo, Lily es la consentida de mis tíos, ella puede incendiar la casa, o lo que sea, y no le dirán nada.

—Es bueno saberlo, si llego a hacer algo malo, la culparé –se burló.

—Dime ¿hay alguna razón en específico que quisieras pasar las vacaciones más largas en casa de mis tíos?

—Claro que la hay –hizo un mechón rizado a un lado, colocándolo detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja junto a él, y quizás fue su imaginación, pero notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tal vez Hugo y yo visitemos a los tíos, o tal vez nos veamos en La Madriguera.

—La Madre ¿qué? –interrogó sin comprender.

—La casa de los abuelos –rió.

La charla fluyó demasiado bien para Scorpius, era la primera vez desde que se encontraban ahí, que la plática era de dos, no sólo de una persona, y eso le encantó, aunque ella no rió de ninguna de sus bromas y él tuvo que reír forzadamente de las de ella, quien quería quedar bien ahí, era él, no ella, así que tuvo que decir y hacer cosas que no iban del todo acorde a él.

Fueron a dormir, Scorpius con la promesa de que la volvería a ver en un entorno más familiar para ella, no se comportaría como después de las vacaciones de Navidad, ya lo había prometido.

Observó el techo de su habitación hasta que se quedó dormido.

—M—

Había una algarabía enorme en la sala común, sólo desayunarían y se marcharían de inmediato a casa, Lily también estaba de un humor extrañamente bueno, ella no vería a Derrick como lo había planeado por culpa de Scorpius, así que el rubio no entendía tanta felicidad por tener que soportarlo a él por tanto tiempo, sin posibilidad de ver a Dick.

—Bien ¿estás seguro de que llevas todo? –lo interrogó Lily.

—Creo que mi entusiasmo lo robaste tú –sonrió divertido.

—Oh, lo siento –rió –no era mi intención, yo… ¿te molesta que Rick venga en el vagón con nosotros?

—Bueno Lils, Hugo, Audrey, tú y yo, y aparte mi ego, no creo que entre en el vagón Dick.

—Ese es un sí, puede venir ¿cierto? –Lo besó en la mejilla –iré por él –se alejó, haciendo que Scorpius la siguiera con la mirada.

—Ese Derrick la tiene loca ¿no? –cuestionó Hugo.

—Y no te molesta.

—No –le respondió al rubio que le veía con el ceño fruncido –en realidad no, parece un buen chico, mientras no haga sufrir a mi prima, creo que con eso es suficiente, por el momento.

—Con qué poco te conformas –murmuró.

—Ella es quien sale con él, creo que es muy feliz con ese chico, ni siquiera la había visto así de feliz con Lysander, y mira cómo se puso por ese idiota.

—Imagina como se pondrá con este.

—Eso no lo sabemos –se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

—Es el colmo ¿sabes? Que yo me preocupe más por ella.

—De hecho, sí es un poco sorprendente, digo, cualquiera pensaría que la que te interesa es Lily, no Rose.

—Lily es mi amiga, y gracias a tu novia, entendí que no puedo dejarla de lado sólo porque me gusta Rose.

—Mi chica es increíble –admitió Hugo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

—Se encontró con Lily y la acompañó en busca de Rick.

Scorpius había sentido que había triunfado cuando las chicas regresaron sin el molesto novio de la pelirroja, claro que una vez más, Lily fue quitada de su cómodo lugar del pecho de Scorpius cuando su novio entró al vagón, disculpándose porque sus asuntos tomaran más tiempo de lo normal.

Todos charlaban a gusto, menos el rubio, que observaba por la ventana, quería llegar más rápido de lo que fuese posible, todos sus amigos parecían adorar a ese tipo menos él ¿Por qué no le agradaba? Antes le era absolutamente irrelevante ¿por qué ahora no?

—Será un buen año el próximo –habló Rick.

—Claro que lo será –lo besó Lily.

—Ay, nuestra niña ha crecido –sonrió Audrey, besando el cuello de su novio, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco y mejor observó por la ventanilla de nuevo.

—Ya di algo –lo golpeó Lily en las costillas.

—Estoy aburrido –comentó.

—Venías de muy buen humor –respondió Lily –así que ¿qué es lo que ocurre contigo, Scops?

—Nada –su mirada gris fue hasta Derrick, que reía con Hugo.

—Si te molesta, me iré con él –comentó tranquila.

—Sí, me molesta, pero quiero que se vaya él –soltó.

—Deberías tratarlo, en lugar de simplemente odiarlo.

El rubio no dijo nada más, pero como favor a su amiga, comenzó a integrarse a la plática, en menos de lo que pensó, él también estaba haciendo bromas y ganando puntos junto con Derrick, en sus comentarios sarcásticos, que hacían que Lily o Audrey pusieran los ojos en blanco, mientras Hugo reía divertido.

El trayecto se hizo más corto para Scorpius, porque cuando llegaron a la estación, apenas si se dio cuenta de aquello, siguió a la pelirroja de cerca, avanzó hasta una pareja hasta el fondo, y se arrojó a los brazos del hombre mayor.

—Papá –habló encantada, estrujando a Harry Potter más de la cuenta.

—Lily –se quejó cuando los lentes se le cayeron, así que Scorpius los levantó.

—Gracias –sonrió la mujer pelirroja, para sorpresa de Scorpius, ya que pensó que le tratarían de la misma forma seca y arrogante con la que su padre había tratado a Lily y a Hugo durante su cumpleaños.

—Mamá, papá, él es Scorpius Malfoy –me señaló cuando se alejó de su padre –mi mejor amigo –sonrió –se quedará en casa para las vacaciones.

—Oh –soltó el padre de la chica –mucho gusto, Scorpius –extendió la mano –creí que era una broma de mi hija cuando pidió el permiso para ir a tu cumpleaños, aunque… ¿qué clase de solicitudes son esas, jovencita? –negó divertido.

—Fue ese idiota quien la escribió –señaló al rubio.

—Lily –la reprendió su madre –compórtate.

—Es mi amigo, está acostumbrado –sonrió divertida.

— ¿A dónde vas? –La reprendió su padre –Albus aún no baja del tren.

—Cierto, lo olvidé, a veces me gusta la idea en donde sólo Jamie y yo somos hijos únicos.

—Grosera –rió su madre.

—Es un ermitaño ese Albus –rió Lily.

En la espera de Albus, Hermione y Ron Weasley aparecieron junto a los Potter, Hugo iba con ellos, la mirada del padre de su amigo fue casi asesina en su dirección, ya que su hijo se acercó a él y comenzó a charlar despreocupadamente con él.

—Lily, cariño ¿Puedo saber por qué te hiciste amiga de ese mocoso?

—Oh, tío Ron –sonrió –es divertido ya cuando agarra confianza, es como un bufón –se encogió de hombros, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

—Creo que había quedado claro cuando dije que no se acercaran a él.

—Sí, al parecer no me llegó el memo –sonrió divertida.

Ron Weasley la abrazó divertido, diciéndole un montón de cosas en el oído, haciendo que la chica riera estruendosamente, al final sólo dijo “Acepto” y estrechó la mano de su tío.

—Bueno ¿esos niños que se creen? –soltó Hermione Weasley enfadada.

—No lo hagas –pidió Ron –son niños, el próximo será su último año cariño, por favor.

—Bien.

La mujer castaña apuntó su varita a un galeón y después lo guardó, pasaron cinco minutos, en los que el andén se fue vaciando lentamente, al menos ya no estaban tan abarrotados de gente, Albus y Rose se acercaron riendo divertidos, la sonrisa del mediano de los Potter se desdibujó por completo cuando se topó con Scorpius.

— ¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí? –soltó enfadado.

—Eres parte de la familia, Albus, no te llames imbécil –sonrió Lily.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Luna –observó a Scorpius.

—Oh, te refieres a mi mejor amigo –lo señaló.

—Oye –se quejó Hugo.

—Cierto, mi segundo mejor amigo –negó –va a pasar las vacaciones en casa.

—Si eso va a pasar ¿por qué nadie me dijo? Así podría pedir ir a otro lado.

—Demasiado tarde, Albus –habló su padre –ahora, vamos a casa, porque realmente me estoy muriendo de hambre, y tu hermano James no tarda en llegar.

—Serán las peores vacaciones de la vida –se quejó Albus.

—O las mejores, uno nunca sabe –sonrió Rose, en dirección del rubio.

Todo el camino a la casa de los Potter estuvo lleno de algarabía, al menos por parte de los padres de Lily y ella, porque Scorpius comenzó a sentirse incómodo y creyendo que ir a pasar las vacaciones con Lily era una muy mala idea cuando Albus Severus se unió a ellos.

Scorpius ayudó al padre de su amiga a bajar el equipaje del maletero del auto cuando se detuvieron en una casa en los suburbios de Londres, ellos sí que no querían perder el tiempo viajando en trasladores o polvos flu, se habían ido a vivir al Londres muggle.

—Bienvenido a mi casa –sacudió sus cabellos rojos –bienvenido a casa de mis padres –sonrió.

—Pero miren quien ha traído a un chico a casa.

Scorpius vio como los ojos de Lily brillaron en el momento en que escuchó la voz de Ted Lupin, se giró de inmediato, soltando un enorme chillido de alegría, el rubio observó la manera tan entusiasmada en la que le brincó encima al metamorfago, tanta felicidad en Lily era inusual, ni siquiera cuando veía a su novio actuaba así.

—Estás en casa –chilló alegre, besándolo efusivamente en las mejillas.

—Cuanta felicidad –sonrió Ginevra Potter –si siguen así, pensaré que entre ustedes dos hay algo más –rió.

—Qué asco, madre –soltó Lily –Ted es el hombre más guapo del mundo, sí, pero él es sólo mi amigo, y mi mascota –pellizcó las mejillas del varón, que se dirigió al interior de la casa, aun con Lily colgada de sus caderas.

El rubio entró incómodo, sintiéndose un mueble nuevo e innecesario, el cuál no sabía qué lugar ocuparía, por lo tanto, lo movían de un lado a otro.

—Le haces fiesta a Lupin pero no a mí, creo que estás perdiendo privilegios, Luna Lily –soltó la voz gruesa de otro varón, Scorpius frunció el ceño en cuanto se topó con James Potter, esa voz no era lo que recordaba de él.

—Oh, pero qué dices, tontito –se alejó de Ted, y abrazó a su hermano, besándolo en la mejilla –tú eres el mejor de todos, mi número uno.

—Más te vale –sacó algo de su bolsillo, haciendo que Lily sonriera.

—Sigues robándole los dulces a Ted para dármelos, por eso te amo –lo besó de nuevo, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y Albus? –Inquirió James –también tengo dulces para él.

—Está enojado –informó Lily.

—Y ya veo por qué –soltó James, observando a Scorpius –ya, no me digan que hay algo entre ustedes.

—Sí, una amistad, es mi mejor amigo.

—Oye –se quejó Teddy –creí que yo era tu mejor amigo.

—Actualízate, anciano –lo golpeó en el brazo –bueno, Scorpius es mi tercer mejor amigo.

—Tercero –murmuró sorprendido.

—Ted, Hugo y tú –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, así como veo, terminaré debajo de una cloaca.

—Tienes que pelear por el segundo puesto, Scor –sonrió Ted –porque yo soy el número uno en su lista desde que nació, y jamás Hugo ha podido conmigo, no creo que nadie pueda, para ser honesto.

—El primer paso para lograrlo, es que te confíes –sonrió Scorpius.

—Sí, sí, ustedes pueden pelear por mi hermana después, yo muero de hambre –habló James.

—Vamos al comedor –anunció Ginny Potter.

Ted rodeó el cuello de Lily y se perdió por el pasillo, James avanzó hasta Scorpius, era unos cinco centímetros más alto que el rubio, su cara era peor que la de Albus Potter, además de que la fama del mayor de los hijos Potter era tan respetada, porque siempre había peleado por mantenerla.

—Bienvenido a casa –rió, golpeando el hombro del rubio –sólo te voy a decir una cosa, serás mis ojos y oídos en Hogwarts a partir de este momento –informó –Hugo te pondrá al tanto.

—Es mi último año.

—Ya lo sé, pero eres un Slytherin, vas a decirme todo sobre ese tal Derrick.

—Sabes sobre Derrick –soltó incrédulo.

—Sé todo lo que ocurre con ella desde el momento en que pasa.

—Hugo sí que…

—No, Lily me cuenta todos sus problemas, o casi todos, sólo quiero que estés pendiente de ella, como el buen primo que serás.

—Espera… ¿qué?

—Oh por favor ¿en serio crees que ese chocolate hizo que ella te hablara? –Se burló –mi hermanita sabe ser convincente ¿cierto?

— ¿Fuiste tú?

—No me defraudes.

Scorpius observó la manera tan increíble con la que Lily se desarrollaba en su familia, todo era tan diferente a como era la vida familiar de él, además la familia menos Albus, le trataron como el mejor amigo de Lily, no como el hijo del imbécil de Draco Malfoy, así que de inmediato se sintió parte de todos ellos.

—Vaya Potts, yo tengo un lago y tú una piscina –sonrió divertido.

—Yo no, mis padres –comentó sin prestar mucha importancia.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Claro, espero que James no fuera tan imbécil como Albus, si en algún momento lo es, sólo dímelo, por favor.

—Es tu favorito en el mundo, al parecer.

—Somos almas gemelas.

Scorpius observó a su amiga con una cara de completa incredulidad de que dijera algo así tan a la ligera, ella sólo rió divertida ante su expresión.

—Tu alma gemela no siempre nace como tu pareja romántica, tranquilízate –negó –a veces es tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, tu padre, no lo sé, pero que él sea como mi alma gemela, no significa que ya sabes, entre él y yo –rió.

—Es que suena bastante… drástico e incestuoso.

—Si eso fuera así, no saldría con una chica súper sexy.

—Tiene novia.

Lily sonrió divertida. —Prometida —le informó, sólo moviendo los labios.

—No lo creo, tu hermano…

—Bueno, James tiene una reputación de ser un brabucón, pero no es un mujeriego, le gustan las mujeres, y ha salido con algunas, pero de forma oficial, las cinco chicas con las que ha salido, han sido sus novias, él me enseñó que una amistad entre un chico y una chica puede ser real, tiene años siendo amigo de Lucile Freeman, y nunca ha pasado nada entre ellos.

—Que tú sepas –sonrió Scorpius.

—Scops, James y yo nos contamos todo, en realidad, creo que mi tipo de hombre surgió de él, me gusta como es con Lucile, como es con… su prometida, se han peleado, por supuesto, pero no por celos, la confianza que se tienen uno al otro –suspiró –quiero una relación así –admitió.

—Así que James es la definición de tu hombre perfecto.

—Muchos dicen que el modelo perfecto de una mujer es como lo que es su padre, el mío es como mi hermano ¿tiene algo de malo? –Rió –James es increíble, en serio que lo es.

—Bueno, por alguna razón tenían que ser Lily y James… Potter.

—Bingo –le guiñó un ojo.

James salió al patio trasero, su hermanita estaba con Scorpius Malfoy de pie junto a la piscina, estaban riendo, así que se quedó en ese lugar, encendió su cigarrillo, y no dejó de prestar atención.

—Espiando a tu hermanita –soltó Ted –eres un celoso de lo peor.

—No la estoy espiando –se defendió –sólo quiero verlos en acción.

—Eso es tan asqueroso –se quejó el metamorfo.

—No de esa acción, idiota, es sólo que me sorprende que una amistad que surgió como conveniencia, floreciera en eso.

—Es Lily de quien hablamos, Jamie –le recordó –es una chica especial, no cualquier persona, no dudes de que ese chico va a terminar enamorado de ella –le quitó el cigarro y lo llevó a su boca.

—Pues pobre de él –dio una calada cuando Ted le devolvió su cigarro y volvió a dárselo a Ted.

—Ya lo sé, por lo que Hugo me dijo, Derrick es un chico bastante… bueno, del tipo de Lily, han estado saliendo desde hace unos meses.

—Ya lo sé –aceptó.

—Dime ¿en serio no le ves posibilidad a Scorpius?

—No –encendió un cigarrillo nuevo cuando Ted ya no le devolvió el suyo –cometió el gran error de fijarse en Rose.

—Rose es bonita –argumentó Ted.

—Yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario, es sólo que Lily jamás va a fijarse en él por ello.

—Y en caso de que sí –lo observó sonreír.

—No saldrá con él, así le guste.

—El karma de Lysander.

—Ese tipo le dio una importante lección, no te metas con alguien a quien le gustaba alguien más que tú.

Cuando volvieron la vista hasta los jóvenes, ya habían caído a la alberca en un intento de Scorpius por arrojar a Lily, no había contado con la habilidad y rapidez de ella, así que lo sujetó y lo llevó consigo, salieron a la superficie rápidamente, la chica riendo a carcajadas, mientras él fruncía el ceño.

—Barbajana –soltó.

—Fue tu culpa –rió, saliendo de la alberca, el rubio prefirió quedarse dentro, recargándose en las piernas de Lily, mientras la observaba.

Ted observó a James, que había tirado la colilla al suelo y apagado, lo siguió dentro de la casa, sin comprender la actitud de su amigo.

—Así que…

—La tierra le ha perdido –murmuró James.

Ted no dijo nada, principalmente por que no entendió lo que James le había dicho, pero si él no iba a preocuparse al respecto y con Albus exagerando la preocupación, no le quedaba más que ser el hermano comprensivo, al fin de cuentas, Scorpius y él compartían sangre, no era bueno juzgar al vástago único de la parte malvada de la familia, mucho menos cuando sabía que le costaba mucho aparentar que la muerte de su madre, no lo afectaba tanto como en realidad lo hacía.

—Si sigues observándolos así, comenzaremos a creer que sientes algo por Lily –Teddy observó a su padrino con una sonrisa.

—Amo a Lily como me enseñaron a hacerlo, pero sobretodo como decidí hacerlo, más que nada porque me ganó con tan sólo abrir esos hermosos ojos que tiene –se encogió de hombros –ella es como la hermana menor que mis padres no pudieron darme, James y Albus también –sonrió –pero ella es la pequeñita, la dulce Lily, que a pesar de que nos cueste trabajo, no nos necesita para defenderse.

—Eso no hace que no queramos protegerla, Ted, o que queramos hacerlo, no está mal que te preocupes.

—Más que querer protegerla, supongo que es una necesidad para sentirnos útiles en su vida ¿no lo has pensado de esa forma alguna vez, padrino? –se burló.

—Lily es como su madre, ella nos salva a nosotros, no al revés, y sí, supongo que es una mentalidad anticuada, pero la amamos, supongo que es quererla a salvo y protegerla es el instinto más básico en los animales y por lo tanto, en nosotros.

—Eso quiere decir que sí te preocupa quien es su amigo.

—Scorpius no es como su abuelo.

—Vaya, te brincaste a alguien en esa línea ¿no?

—Draco Malfoy sólo era un cretino que me hacía la vida imposible para sentirse superior, eso no es un delito.

—Estuvo del lado de Voldemort, Harry –le recordó.

—Sí, y yo del lado de Dumbledore, principalmente porque mis padres no decidieron seguir al señor tenebroso, Ted, al final se redimió, y eso es lo importante.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Scorpius sólo es un chico atormentado por los chismes de su origen, y creo –sonrió –que conociendo a Lily como lo haces, sabrás que ella es la mejor opción para sanar todo aquello.

—Ahora venderemos esencia de Lily como ungüento para tormentos personales.

—Es una buena idea, seríamos millonarios –sonrió Harry.

—Corrección, lo sería yo, tú ya lo eres, además ha sido mi idea –no te preocupa en serio, Albus está como energúmeno porque piensa que Scorpius está jugando con Lily.

— ¿Por qué jugando con ella? –frunció el ceño.

—A Scorpius le gusta Rose, pero –observó en la forma en la que el rubio rodeaba la cintura de Lily, que se había dejado de reír.

—Albus debe aprender a dejar de meterse en asuntos que no le incumben, sólo eso.

—Eres tan como James.

—Él es como yo, no te confundas, nací primero –los dos rieron, haciendo que Lily los observara sobre su hombro –y si es el caso, pues tendrían que comenzar la llamada de auxilio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Tierra llamando a Scorpius –murmuró y se alejó.

Teddy frunció el ceño, los Potter se habían vuelto en un momento una familia muy extraña, sólo le faltaba por interrogar a Ginny, para saber su opinión respecto al hijo de Malfoy pasando las vacaciones en su casa.

—Dejas de espiar y te unes –sonrió Lily.

—Se ven muy cómodos –informó observando a Scorpius, que al parecer se había quedado dormido en esa posición.

—Él sí, yo me estoy muriendo de hambre –hizo puchero.

—Acabamos de comer Lily –sonrió al verla suplicar con gesto inocente.


	18. Preguntas Constantes.

Ted regresó hasta la piscina, donde Lily aguardaba por la comida que él había ido a buscar, le tendió el plato que ella puso en la cabeza del rubio dormido todavía, así que el metamorfo sólo sonrió, tendrían que ser muy amigos para que ella se sintiera con la libertad de hacer algo así.

—Gracias –sonrió mientras mordía un emparedado.

—Albus está bastante enfadado ¿por qué?

—Es un idiota –lo observó –adoro a Albus, y lo sabes, es sólo que no se vale ser agresivo con alguien más y esperar tener la razón.

— ¿Y si la hubiese tenido?

—No era el caso, y cuando tienes la razón, no es necesario ser tan rudo.

—Albus sólo está preocupado por ti, Lily, él cree que Scorpius te está usando, ya sabes, usándote mientras llega a Rose.

—Ya lo sé –murmuró –estoy al tanto de que en cuanto Scops conquiste a Rose, yo seré un recuerdo borroso que preferirá olvidar.

—Y lo estás tomando así de bien.

—Hay que ser honestos, Ted ¿qué gano engañándome al respecto? –Negó –tengo mi lugar en claro, porque Scops para mí sólo es un buen amigo, el siguiente año escolar será el último para él, y logre o no a Rose, posiblemente sea la última vez que nos veremos.

—Eso es lo que opinas al respecto, Lily.

—Aceptar que perderás amigos cuando salgas del colegio es parte de crecer, y más si estos amigos son un año más chicos que tú, sólo Albus hace un drama al respecto, que lo supere.

—Es que Albus cree que Scorpius te usa en el término sexual.

—Eso es asqueroso, y lo sabes ¿Cierto? –frunció el ceño.

—Sólo vete a ti misma ahora, jamás te comportaste así con Lysander cuando eran amigos y él quería con Rose.

—Lysander es un tema completamente aparte, Ted –contestó enfadada.

—No, no lo es ¿o sí? Es el mismo casi, Lily-Lu –acarició su rostro –se supone que tengo que ser el hermano neutro, pero no puedo, si hay una remota posibilidad de que…

—Scorpius sólo es mi amigo, y si alguien comprende eso mejor aquí eres tú, Ted, a pesar de que todo el mundo dijo que sentía algo romántico por ti no ha sido el caso, hemos permanecido en el punto exacto que un par de amigos tiene, y es el mismo caso con Scorpius, él está enamorado de Rose, y así seguirá hasta que sea viejo –sonrió –de la misma forma en la que tú estás enamorado de Victoire.

—Tu y yo nos conocemos desde que naciste, Lily, no compares mi amor fraternal por ti con el de un chico que apenas comenzaron a tratarse.

—Scorpius se mantendrá bien puesto sobre la tierra, Ted, ya te lo dije a ti y a todo el que ha dudado de nuestra amistad, yo sólo lo veo como un amigo más, el que me gusta es Derrick.

—Ni siquiera lo conocemos –soltó enfadado.

—Bueno, me pidió ir de vacaciones a su casa –sonrió.

—No creo que sea bueno que dejes a Scorpius a merced de tu hermano, si quieres ir con él, procura que sea en vacaciones de Navidad.

—Ya ¿también me cubrirás como a Hugo y Audrey? –sonrió.

—Te lo contó –se burló.

—Es mi primo-amigo favorito, Ted, obviamente me lo contó todo.

—Me sorprende que te hablara de su primera vez con una chica.

—Bueno, que no te sorprenda –rió –fue una promesa que hice con él cuando éramos niños, que el idiota se adelantó es diferente.

—Así que lo harás partícipe de tu primera vez.

—No –se rió –sólo le contaré cuando eso ocurra, aunque por el momento no tengo prisas.

—Me alegra saber que Derrick no te está presionando.

—Él es fabuloso, en serio que sí, todo lo que papá y James me han dicho que debería buscar en un chico, bueno, lo encontré en Rick, y estoy tontamente ilusionada con él.

—Más que con Lysander –sonrió Ted.

—Muchísimo más –admitió ella.

—Lo siento, no quería tocar una fibra sensible al mencionarlo.

—Aprendí que no debo meterme con alguien que se fijara en alguna de mis primas antes que en mí –sonrió divertida.

—Ella no es mejor que tú, Lily.

—Sólo espera que despierte y él te dirá lo contrario –rió.

—Y no te molesta que él te diga eso –la observó sorprendido.

—Todos tenemos a nuestras personas favoritas, y las personas que nos gustan, y obviamente nadie es mejor que las personas que amamos, ya eres viejo, tienes que saber eso, Teddy.

—Aun así, no me gusta que él diga algo así, y menos que te lo diga.

—Prefiero las cosas de frente, y lo sabes, por eso me agrada, porque es directo respecto a todo, como al hecho de que no le agrada Rick, pero sólo le da una oportunidad porque es mi novio, y él mi amigo.

—Muy comprensivo, tiene que ser muy sensible, digo…

—Es una buena persona, y es lo único que me interesa de él, Ted.

—Bien, ya no insistiré –Lily le sonrió.

Scorpius fingió seguir durmiendo a pesar de que había escuchado toda la charla entre Lupin y Lily, y quiso más que nada intervenir, pero prefería saber que tan leal era Lily, y vaya que le sorprendió que no dijera nada de lo sensible que podía llegar a ser, al parecer, ella era capaz de guardar todos los secretos que le dijera, y eso lo hizo sonreír sin querer.

—Debe estar soñando con Rose –murmuró Ted al notar al chico sonreír.

—Supongo –sonrió Lily.

—No lo digas –pidió Ted.

—Ya sabes que no lo diré nunca, incluso ahora, por temor a que una ardilla pueda oírnos.

—O él –señaló al rubio.

—Tiene que estar muy dormido como para no quejarse del sombrero de emparedados que tenía hace unos minutos.

—Cierto –rieron.

—M—

Scorpius dejó que la señora Potter le ayudara con su piel arrugada, había pasado demasiado tiempo en el agua, así que había necesitado ayuda, la mujer le hizo plática y le trató como si no fuese hijo de Malfoy, o al menos que realmente no le interesara.

—Todo listo, Scorpius –le sonrió, volverás a parecer un chico y no tu abuelo –los dos rieron, la mujer se alejó de él aún con una pequeña sonrisa aún en sus labios – ¿Irás con Ted y Lily al callejón? –cuestionó de repente.

—No sabía que irían –murmuró sin quitarle la vista.

—Ahora ya lo sabes, según tengo entendido, irá a ver a un tal Rick, y Teddy la llevara para asegurarse de que todo esté bien.

—No ha pasado ni una semana y ya tienen la necesidad de verse –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno ¿qué se puede hacer? Así es el amor ¿no? –Le sonrió –Lily es una chica muy especial, siempre tiene los sentimientos a flor de piel, reacciona demasiado rápido, sin pensar la mayoría del tiempo.

—Pensé que cuando usted y su marido iban a trabajar, la dejaban al cuidado de hombres lobo, por eso era una pequeña fierecilla salvaje –Ginny sonrío.

—Ese es un secreto –le guiñó un ojo.

—Señora Potter, muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa.

—Todo amigo de mis hijos es bien recibido, si Albus llega a hacerte un mal gesto, te pido que me lo digas, lo solucionaré.

La cálida mano de Ginny Potter se puso en la mejilla del rubio, dándole unas cuantas palmadas, el joven sonrío, observando el suelo, así tenía que sentirse el tacto y los cuidados de una madre, sí que envidiaba a su amiga por tener tanta suerte de tener a una mujer tan encantadora como madre.

Scorpius subió las escaleras, Lily avanzaba a una de las habitaciones al fondo, llevaba un vestido de rayas horizontales azules y blancas, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, le llegaba a mitad del muslo, tocó la puerta, y en un segundo se abrió, dejando ver a Albus Potter.

— ¿Qué? –soltó en un tono seco.

—Voy a ir con Ted al callejón ¿quieres venir?

— ¿El idiota de Malfoy irá?

—No lo sé –contestó ella –supongo que sí.

—Entonces no.

—Al –suplicó –Ya sabes que él quiere con Rose, además ¿en serio crees que dejaría que algo ocurriera entre él y yo?

—No lo sé, Luna.

—Cuando salgan de Hogwarts tu berrinche terminara ¿cierto?

—Es un año –contestó -vas a preferirlo a él sobre mí todo el año.

—Estas siendo injusto y lo sabes.

—No, tú eres la única que está rompiendo la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños, prefiriendo a alguien primero que a tu hermano.

—Tú has preferido a Rose por cinco años antes que a tu hermana, pero eso no puedes verlo, así que no cuenta –intervino Scorpius al fin.

—No es tu asunto –soltó enfadado.

—El día que haga algo en contra de Lils, ese día puedes golpearme, matarme, lo que quieras, pero no trates a Lily así solo porque tienes problemas conmigo, de igual manera, mi interés por Rose, en este momento, no está sobre mi amistad con Lily, sino lo contrario.

Los dos Potter lo observaron totalmente sorprendidos, no podían creer que para Scorpius Malfoy fuera más importante su amistad con Lily que sus posibilidades de enamorar a Rose Weasley.

—Eso sí me sorprendió –soltó Albus.

—No fuiste el único.

—Ya, las vacaciones de Navidad fueron un momento aislado en la historia, no volverá a repetirse, no de mi parte, al menos.

—Así que piensas que yo sería capaz de abandonarte.

—Bueno, Potts, planeabas irte con Derrick ¿no? –Lily lo pateo en la espinilla como acto reflejo.

— ¡Shhh! –ordenó Lily observando a Albus.

—No dije nada de Hugo ¿por qué te echaría de cabeza? –Se encogió de hombros –todos tienen derecho a perder su virginidad en el momento que quieran.

—Ni siquiera es ese el motivo –gruñó –cinco minutos, el jardín –soltó, alejándose.

La mirada del rubio se topó con los ojos Esmeraldas de Albus Potter, que le observaba con bastante intensidad, si no supiera que se besuqueaba con Támara Nott, pensaría que sus gustos eran por el de los varones, por la forma en la que siempre le observaba.

—Sabes que lo de Rose no va a funcionar jamás ¿cierto?

—Bueno, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que sí.

—A mí no me engañas, Malfoy –se acercó a él –créeme cuando te digo, que poner tus ojos en Rose ha sido tu peor error, y vas a arrepentirte el resto de tus días por haberte acercado a mi hermana, usarla como lo haces.

No contestó a eso, era obvio que no se enorgullecía de la manera en la que se acercó a Lily de primera manera, pero no iba a arrepentirse de nada más, y eso no iba a decírselo a Albus, mejor se lo comprobaría, y después, le haría tragarse sus palabras.

—M—

Scorpius observó a Ted, que sujetaba la mano de la pelirroja, avanzaban tranquilamente, charlando de tonterías que solo ellos sabían, le sorprendía que Ted siendo tan viejo en comparación con la pequeña de los Potter, tuviera un lenguaje secreto con ella, que le conociera de esa forma, no había nada que le pasara desapercibido del lenguaje corporal de Lily, y él lo odiaba por eso, él quería que su amistad con Lily fuese completa, fuerte, de una forma en la que se complementarán el uno con el otro de la forma en la que Lupin y ella lo hacían.

—Ni lo pienses, Lily-Lu, no más comida hasta la hora de la cena.

—Eres malvado, muy malvado.

—Vas a meterme en problemas con tus padres.

— ¿Cuándo te he quedado mal? –Se cruzó de brazos – ¿cuándo he dejado de comer cuando me has invitado comida antes de? –elevó la ceja.

—Si tengo que recordártelo, algo anda mal entre nosotros.

— ¡Tenía seis! –Chilló riendo –discúlpame por decirle a mi madre que prefería tus dulces a su comida –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, y tú madre juró lanzarme un moco murciélago si volvía a hacer que no cenarás, comieras o desayunaras por alimentarte a horas no adecuadas.

—Ella no va a saberlo –dio un par de saltos, haciendo que Ted atrapara la nariz de Lily entre sus dedos índice y medio.

—Bien –cedió.

El rubio era como una pequeña mascota siguiéndolos a todos lados, sí que sentirse desplazado no era para nada genial, estaba deseando que una misión inesperada le surgiera a Lupin, y así, se marchara, dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

— ¿Quieres algo en específico? –Scorpius levantó la vista hasta Lupin, la pregunta había sido para él, Lily estaba a lo lejos, observando las nuevas piezas que habían llegado al mundo de la escoba.

— ¿En serio no sientes nada por ella? –elevó una ceja.

—Amo a Lily, como amo a mi abuela, a Harry, a Ginny, a James o Albus ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Por la forma en la que se comportan y sobre todo por ese «alguien comprende eso mejor aquí eres tú, Ted, a pesar de que todo el mundo dijo que sentía algo romántico por ti no ha sido el caso, hemos permanecido en el punto exacto que un par de amigos tiene».

—Así que sí estabas despierto –se burló Ted.

—No desvíes el tema, te hice una pregunta.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que Lily tiene una forma extraña de colocar puestos a las personas y...

—Yo no estoy hablando de ella, sino de ti ¿estás enamorado de Victoire o de Lily?

—Estoy casado con Victoire –le informó –y Lily sabe eso, eso y que voy a ser padre, si mis sentimientos por Lily fuesen de esa manera, hace mucho tiempo que hubiese dejado a Vic, más no casado con ella y embarazado, así que tranquilo, si lo que quieres es tener una buena amistad con ella, deja de comportarse como su padre y mejor compórtate como su amigo, ya tiene bastante familia, pero muy pocos amigos fuera de ella.

Se alejó de ellos, comenzó a vagar por el callejón, observando sin prestar atención las cosas a su alrededor, así que cuando volvió a encontrarse con ellos, Lily y Derrick se besaban, mientras Teddy charlaba con una bruja que no reconoció, se aclaró la garganta, logrando separar a la pareja.

—Volviste –sonrío Lily, divertida.

—No pensé que hubieses notado que me fui –soltó en un tono tranquilo.

—Ya, lo siento, mejor volvemos, o nos perderemos la cena, y mamá nos asesinará.

— ¿Te veré luego? –cuestionó Rick.

—Claro –lo besó suavemente.

Cuando se aparecieron en el jardín de los Potter, la mesa estaba siendo puesta, para sorpresa de los recién llegados, había más personas presentes, Rose era una de ellas, así que se ofrecieron a ayudar para agilizar el proceso, ya que Lily había profesado que se moría de hambre.

—Me pregunto en dónde va tanta comida en esta niña –soltó Harry Potter –buenas noches.

—Hola Papi –lo besó Lily.

—Hola cariño –besó la frente de su hija y fue hasta su mujer para besarla.

—Por cierto, Scorpius, no le has dicho a papá que has venido aquí sólo para verlo a él.

El joven observó a la metiche de su amiga, que solo sonrió. —Es que...

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –frunció el ceño Harry.

—Quería saber la posibilidad de que me ayudara a practicar DAO –contestó tan apenado como se podía.

— ¿Y la razón? –inquirió curioso el padre de su amiga.

—No es nada malo –soltó una risita nerviosa –quiero ser sanador, y quiero tomar el EXTASIS este año.

La risa de los primos de Lily, incluyendo a Rose Weasley escuchó, una sola mirada en dirección del rubio por parte de Lily, y fue suficiente para saberlo, así que se enfadó ¿quiénes eran ellos para burlarse del sueño de alguien? De alguien a quien le había costado luchar contra todo lo malo que le agobiaba para saber qué camino quería tomar en la vida.

—Yo no le encuentro la gracia –soltó enfadada observando a todos los que se rieron.

—Bueno, para alguien que se la pasa robando los deberes de sus amigos, dudo que sea capaz de hacer un buen EXTASIS –informó Rose.

—Si eso fuera cierto, ni tu padre ni el mío tendrían el puesto que tienen –bramó Lily –yo creo que Scops es capaz de patearte el trasero en cualquier materia, si se lo propusiera, claro.

—Yo lo dudo –soltó con arrogancia Rose.

—No eres tú madre, Rose –soltó Lily, tan enfadada que apretó el tenedor con mucha fuerza –y papá ayudará a Scops ¿cierto? –le dedico una mirada enfadada a su progenitor.

—Ah, claro –sonrío Harry –pero soy un profesor estricto, eh –bromeó, intentando quitar la tensión.

Lily se enteró la mañana siguiente de que su amigo, era un chico de 17 años, no de 16, como había pensado cuando se hicieron amigos, como solo iba un curso arriba de ella, no creía que ya fuese capaz de usar magia fuera de la academia.

— ¿Qué tan bueno eres en el patronus? –cuestionó Harry al chico.

—Nunca he sido de crear ni siquiera un pequeño hilo plateado, por lo tanto, uno de cuerpo completo, es de ni pensarse.

—Sólo es cuestión de que encuentres un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz y listo ¿quieres intentarlo?

—Eh –lo dudo, pero si le decía que no, corría el riesgo de que lo reprendiera, diciendo que donde estaban sus ganas de mejorar, observó a Lily, que le sonrió y levantó el dedo pulgar, en señal de apoyo –claro.

Por más que rebuscó en sus recuerdos, no encontró nada, ni el menor de los hilos se apareció, suspiró abatido.

—No te preocupes, muchos magos hechos y derechos no son capaces de crearlo.

—Mi padre incluido –aceptó –creo que es imposible para un Malfoy tener un momento lo suficientemente feliz ¿no lo cree?

—Claro que no lo creo, tal vez tienes momentos felices que no has pensado en ellos como tales, lo seguiremos intentando mañana, ahora terminemos con las lecciones.

—M—

Lily olfateo el cuello de Scorpius, para después acurrucarse junto a él, sonrío divertida cuando él bajó la vista hasta ella, le devolvió el gesto y la abrazó fuerte contra él, Teddy se había tenido que ir de nuevo al trabajo, así que eso la había dejado sola con su amigo del colegio, y para sorpresa de ella, esas estaban siendo las mejores vacaciones que hubiese tenido, aunque posiblemente las favoritas de Scorpius serían las de Navidad.

—No quiero volver al colegio –murmuró él, hundiendo la nariz en los cabellos pelirrojos.

—Tienes que volver, serás el mejor Sanador del mundo mágico ¿te queda claro? –pegó suavemente con su dedo índice el pecho del rubio.

—Dime, cuando salgas de Hogwarts... ¿Qué planes tienes?

—Voy a dedicarme a las escobas –se encogió de hombros.

—Planeas seguir con Dick ¿cierto?

—Planeo tener a los hijos de Rick –río, observando a su amigo –pero eso es lo que quiero, no lo sé qué pasará mañana por ejemplo.

—Tenía pensado en que... Bueno, saliendo de Hogwarts rentar un apartamento, y cuando salgas... Podrías ir a vivir conmigo ¿qué dices?

—Claro que no, será incomodo vivir en el mismo lugar que Rose –los dos sonrieron.

—A veces creo que será imposible conquistarla.

Lily se alejó de él, se recostó boca bajo y lo observó atenta durante unos segundos, negó para después suspirar, así que él sonrió divertido por el dramatismo de Lily.

—No eres de los que se rinden ¿o sí? Claro que no –se contestó ella sola.

—Pero ella...

—Es complicado ahora porque tío Ron está un poco paranoico, pero eso cambiará pronto y ya lo verás, tú la amas ¿por qué darte por vencido? Es tu peor error.

—Gracias por el consejo, Potts –sus dedos se introdujeron en los cabellos salvajes de la chica, la acercó a él, para besarle la sien, y hundir su nariz en la cascada roja.

Se alejó de ella cuando el padre de la joven se acercó a ellos, no sabía que tanto lo toleraba por ser amigo de Lily y qué tanto lo despreciaba secretamente por ser hijo de quien era, al menos Ron Weasley había sido bastante honesto y directo al respecto.

—Vaya, vaya, holgazaneando en vacaciones –bromeó el moreno con una sonrisa agradable –se terminó la diversión, es hora de practicar, Scorpius.

—De acuerdo –sonrió poniéndose de pie.

No habían pasado muchos días de las vacaciones, a la percepción de Scorpius en ese momento, pero el constante ir y venir a todos lados en un gran grupo, le parecía agradable, quizás porque no intentaban darle siempre por su lado, o reían forzadamente de sus chistes.

—He notado que no estás del todo cómodo aquí –el joven levantó la vista, observando a la sonriente mujer, que se sentó en la silla frente a él.

—No, no es eso, ustedes son muy amables y…

—Siempre que hay un “y”, hay un pero también, así que dilo –pidió amable.

Scorpius observó con atención a la madre de su amiga. —No puedo suponer que usted no lo sepa, digo, no es tan ingenua como su hija.

— ¿Eso es una clase de cumplido? –cuestionó confundida.

—Ustedes y mis padres… digo, son de la edad, literalmente –admitió, haciendo que Ginevra Potter sonriera.

—Ya veo, estás hablando de la razón por la cual mi esposo y yo nos comportamos agradables con el vástago de Malfoy.

—No sé lo que significa vástago, pero sí, supongo –la mujer rió divertida.

—Primero que nada, Scorpius, nos agrada que seas amigo de Lily, ella está loca, y Harry y yo habíamos considerado enviarla a San Mungo si le era imposible relacionarse con alguien –el joven rió ante el comentario de la mujer, al parecer, era muy parecida a su hija o al revés, como fuera.

—Ella es increíble, la mayoría del tiempo… doy por hecho que ella sabe que lo pienso, pero no estoy del todo seguro, todo el mundo es tan honesto aquí, tan expresivos y yo…

—Cada persona es diferente, no voy a decirte que es bueno ocultar todo lo que te daña, pero es bueno guardar ciertas partes para ti; todos aquí compartimos cierta parte de nosotros, no todo, y está bien, no puedes entregarles el alma a las personas todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, muchos dicen que eso sería bueno.

—Lo sería si todos lo hicieran, pero no lo hacen, y quienes lo hacen sin esperar que los demás lo hagan reciproco, se vuelven extrañas personas rotas, y comienzan a odiar todo a su alrededor.

—Usted es bastante complicada, señora Potter –admitió.

—Soy una chica, al final del día –sonrió –ahora ¿me contarás que es lo que te ocurre?

—Es sólo que al verlos a todos, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿cómo serían las cosas si mi madre viviera? ¿Qué sería de mi padre y de mí si ella no hubiese tenido esa maldición? ¿Seríamos solos los tres o tendría una gran familia? –Le sonrió melancólico a la mujer –me pregunto si ella haría lo mismo que usted en este momento, detenerse y preguntarme qué está mal en mi vida.

—No hay nada malo en ti, cariño, es normal que aún no lo veas, normalmente pasamos gran parte de nuestra juventud preguntándonos que nos hace falta para poder ser felices.

— ¿Y se encuentra la respuesta en algún momento? –le cuestionó.

—Prométeme algo, si te digo la respuesta, le darás una oportunidad a tu padre de tener una buena relación.

— ¿Cómo sabe que no la tenemos ya? –Interrogó serio.

—Por qué de hacerlo, de tenerla, todas tus interrogantes estarían contestadas desde que tu madre murió –le sonrió.

—Primero, dígame la respuesta.

—Nada –respondió –no nos hace falta nada para ser felices, la única cosa es la diferencia de no tenerlo a creer que no lo tenemos, porque, tenemos todo para ser felices, pero creemos tan fielmente que no podemos serlo, que no lo merecemos, que realmente buscamos excusas, para no permitirnos serlo.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Sólo date cuenta de que ya eres feliz, ese es el chiste de la felicidad, lo eres, y ni siquiera lo notas, cuando no lo eres, lo sabrás –se cambió de silla y lo abrazó, para después besar su mejilla –ahora, ve con Lily, te está buscando.

—Bien –sonrió alegre.

—Y por favor, no la alimentes, la cena estará lista en 30 minutos.

—Si la alimento, podría tener más comida para los demás.

—Buen punto –rió –ve a divertirte, aun tienes un año antes de ser oficialmente un adulto –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Lily corría de un lado a otro, riendo como loca, cosa que no comprendió, ya que no había nadie más con ella, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para notar a un gnomo, que se había caído de bruces, murmuraba algo no entendible para él.

—Qué diversión –soltó mordaz.

—Cállate –soltó entrecerrando los ojos –Has vuelto a ignorarme, tengo que encontrar amigos nuevos.

—No te ignoré, llegó Lupin, y no hay nadie más para ti cuando él está aquí.

—Ted es mi mejor amigo.

—No, _YO _soy tu mejor amigo.

—No lo creo, chico –sonrió.

—Él es un anciano –soltó.

—Por eso, es sabio, mi sabio –sonrió –y por el momento, nuestra amistad no es tan cercana como para ser los mejores amigos.

—Estoy pasando todo el verano con ustedes, Potts, conoces a mi padre.

—Eso da la idea equivocada –hizo mala cara –pero me refiero a lo que los años dan, la confidencialidad, los recuerdos, las memorias y –se acercó a él –tú siempre eres tan ausente, que tengo un constante pensamiento yendo y viniendo, preguntándome si estás realmente aquí, o estás con Rose, o simplemente lamentándote de estar vivo –murmuró.


	19. La Mejor Aventura.

James, Teddy y Scorpius estaban desparramados en los sofás, tenían un calor insoportable que el aire acondicionado no calmaba, los dos primeros estaban charlando sobre los planes que tenía el mayor de los hijos de Potter, así que se quedó escuchando y viendo de un lado a otro, sin interrumpir.

—Así que te gusta la pequeña Rosie –soltó James de la nada.

—Supongo que la bocazas de tu hermana te lo dijo –soltó enfadado.

—En realidad fue el bocazas de Hugo –aclaró –jugábamos póker, y perdió, así que tuvo que decirme algo que me sorprendiera, y bueno…

—Sí, me gusta tu prima, pero hasta el momento, ha sido complicado acercarme a ella.

—El problema no es acercarse a ellas, sino que ellas te dejen –se burló divertido –no, en serio, es cuestión de ser su tipo, sino lo eres, no importa cuánto insistas, jamás tendrás una oportunidad.

—Realmente deseo ser el tipo de Rose.

—Bueno, siendo un Sanador estás yendo al lado contrario del Titanic –habló James –contrario de lo que todos piensan, mi prima no es Rosie “buena niña” Weasley, todo lo contrario.

—Ser sanador no es por ella, sino por mí, Lily me preguntó una vez que sería de mí cuando saliera del colegio, y no lo sabía, hasta que lo descubrí, y no abandonaré mi sueño sólo porque Rose no le gustan los sanadores, seré uno, y bueno, si le gusta la aventura, puedo serlo también.

—Versatilidad ante todo –sonrió James –me agradas, serás un buen primo –Scorpius sonrió tímidamente, normalmente no charlaba mucho con el hermano mayor de Lily.

Se quedó callado, él no era muy aventurero que dijeran ¿podría serlo por Rose? Por culpa de Lily Luna Potter, comenzaba a cuestionarse muchas cosas que antes no, sus límites por ejemplo, antes decía que sería capaz de hacer todo, por conquistar a Rose, y desde que Lily estaba con él, siendo su consejera, comenzaba a notar que tal vez era más cobarde de lo que creía, y si fingía seguir siéndolo, es porque esa pequeña pelirroja loca, creía en él más de lo que alguien lo hubiese hecho.

— ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –interrogó Ted, cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el patio.

—No lo sé –se levantó James –pensé que no había nadie más aparte de nosotros.

Los tres chicos salieron al patio trasero, un fuerte viento los golpeó de la nada, dejándoles confundidos, hasta que notaron dos manchas rojas alejándose a gran velocidad.

—Genial, tengo una madre loca –soltó James, haciendo que Scorpius se girara ofendido, dispuesto a insultarlo, pero notó la sonrisa orgullosa, así que observó en dirección a las manchas rojas, que volvían hasta ellos de nuevo.

—Hacía mucho que no lo hacían –soltó Ted –la última vez que compitieron, el orgullo de Lily quedó por los suelos.

—Es mi madre, la mejor jugadora de las Arpías en décadas, y Lils sacó todo el talento de ella, pero superarla a los 8 era imposible.

—Cierto, Lily ha trabajado bastante en salir de la sombra de Gin.

—Será imposible, a mi padre le dejaron de decir lo mucho que luce a su padre, pero a mí no, y dudo que algún día se detengan.

—Ve el lado positivo –habló Scorpius, sin quitar la vista de las pelirrojas –tus hijos no tendrán el problema, nadie les dirá lo mucho que se parecen a su padre –hizo una pausa –a ellos les dirán lo mucho que se parecen a su abuelo –observó a James con una sonrisa divertida.

—Oh vaya, Lily-Lu te ha pegado el buen humor –soltó Ted.

Después de un rato de ser observadas, las pelirrojas decidieron volver al suelo, la madre de los Potter se disculpó y entró a la casa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, y era mejor que se apurara, así que el rubio la observó con demasiada atención, si estaba tan ocupada ¿Por qué había desperdiciado minutos practicando con Lily?

—Scorpius –lo nombró Lily, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y devolviéndolo a la tierra como si de un meteorito se tratara.

—Lo siento, no escuché ¿Qué?

— ¿Quieres llevarme al Callejón D? –sonrió.

—No si vas a besuquearte con Dick.

—No, a Rick lo veré luego.

—Bueno, entonces sí.

Scorpius sujetó la muñeca de su amiga, ni siquiera sabía a qué iría al callejón, claro que la llevó sin necesidad de explicación alguna, la siguió de inmediato una vez ahí.

—Estuve hablando con James respecto a Rose –informó.

—Vaya, eres bastante comunicativo al respecto –sonrió, mientras se detenía en una pequeña florería.

—Hugo se lo informó, aunque pensé que habías sido tú.

—Tus secretos, no míos –informó.

—Sí, bueno, él me dijo que a Rose le gustan los chicos, ya sabes aventureros y de alma indomable.

—No te veo como alguien aventurero y todo eso.

— ¿Qué? –Frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no?

—Revisemos lo básico, porque parece que aun sigues sin poder con lo más avanzado ¿A qué casa fuiste seleccionado? –cuestionó sin prestarle toda la atención que el momento requería.

—Slytherin –soltó.

—Los Slytherin no son bien conocidos por ser aventureros, somos más de fijar metas y no parar hasta conseguirlo.

—Bueno, Rose es mi meta ¿cómo te quedó eso? –sonrió.

—Bien –se giró hasta él –digamos que sales en una cita con Rose, ella te conoce, así que te dirá, Oi, Scorpius –Lily meció las caderas y jugó con su pelo –me gustan los chicos arriesgados, dime ¿Qué es lo más aventurero y arriesgado has hecho?

—Bueno –dudó –no lo sé.

—Puntos menos –guio su pulgar abajo –digamos que te doy otra oportunidad, Scor –lo dijo en un tono más insinuador, acercándose a él –dime ¿qué es lo más alocado qué harías por mí? Tu Rosie, el amor de tu vida.

—Lo que me pidieras.

—Trato hecho –sonrió ella.

Lo sujetó de la mano, dejando que todo a su alrededor perdiera sentido, Scorpius sonrió divertido ¿Qué es lo que había hecho que actuara así?

—M—

El heredero Malfoy observó todo sorprendido, no comprendía porque Lily Potter lo había llevado a un sitio como aquel, lo dejó mientras iba a charlar con el hombre a cargo de aquél lugar, así que no le sorprendió cuando llegó hasta él con una sonrisa tan amplia como le fuese posible.

—Todo solucionado, y sin magia alguna –le guiñó un ojo.

—Dime ¿qué es todo esto?

—Vamos a elevarnos –sonrió.

—En escoba ¿Qué no dijiste que sin magia?

—Por eso usaremos aquel avión especial para esta clase de cosas.

—Ajá –asintió nervioso –pero… ¿qué clase de cosas?

—Ven, ya lo verás.

Ser amigo de Lily Potter, era lo más arriesgado y peligroso que había hecho Scorpius, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviese pasando, volar en una escoba era algo maravilloso, pero aquél aparato que hacía ruido por todo, no le pareció para nada buena idea, además, la pequeña instrucción que le dieron no le tenía nada confiado; una vez más, gracias a Lily, él se había dado cuenta de otra cosa que no sería capaz de hacer por Rose.

— ¿Estás listo? –gritó Lily, para que lo escuchara sobre el ruido.

—No lo voy a hacer ¿bien? –Gritó –no haría esto por ella ¿feliz?

— ¿Y por ti? –sonrió entusiasmada.

—Creo que lo mejor es volver a tierra firme, Lily, no confió en que esto pueda mantenernos con vida.

—Ya estamos a no sé cuánto de altura, Scops, tienes que hacerlo.

—Lily –la sujetó de los brazos –te lo juro, no hay nadie en el mundo por quien saltaría de aquí, ni siquiera por mi madre ¿feliz?

— ¿Seguro que no piensas hacerlo? –le interrogó el instructor.

—No, no lo haré, no hay nadie…

—Todo esto fue por nada –soltó Lily.

—En realidad, gracias, por hacerme saber que realmente aprecio mi vida más que conquistar a esa chica.

El instructor se rió de su comentario, el rostro del rubio estaba un tanto verde por el mareo, observó a la joven que estaba observando por la puerta, el guía llamó a Scorpius para que le respondiera un formulario.

—Es una buena experiencia –gritó el chico –puedes hacerlo miles de veces y todas y cada una serán como la primera vez.

—Me convenciste –gritó Lily con una sonrisa, colocándose en la puerta y lanzándose a la nada.

La caída era espantosa, y no supo en qué momento había saltado, sólo que lo había hecho, maldita fuera Lily Potter por haberse arrojado sin pensarlo antes, o sin colocarse alguna medida de seguridad que le habían colocado a él, porque se suponía que sería él quien saltaría, no ella.

— ¡Lily! –chilló, intentando sujetarla, pero el viento no le permitía acercarse a ella.

La cara de Lily era de felicidad pura, se le notaba desde cualquier ángulo, él estaba más preocupado por sujetarla, no tenía lo que el instructor había llamado como “Paracaídas”, así que literalmente ella había saltado a un desastroso final.

Sus manos la sujetaron en un momento, y por fin se tranquilizó, giraron a causa del viento, y un momento después, con ella bien asegurada contra él, pudo disfrutar la caída, hasta que fue momento de abrir el paracaídas.

—Eso fue maravilloso –saltó Lily –no puedo creerlo, quiero hacerlo de nuevo –chilló emocionada.

—La próxima vez, procura llevar el material adecuado encima.

—Sí, claro –rió –tengo una descarga de adrenalina –se giró a su amigo –a que ha sido bueno.

— ¿Lo hiciste para obligarme a hacerlo? –cuestionó enfadado.

—Claro que no –soltó ofendida –dijiste que no saltarías ni siquiera por tu madre ¿por qué me arrojaría sabiendo eso? Lo hice porque quería, se veía divertido, y vaya que lo fue.

—Eres una chica de aventuras –habló uno de los que trabajaban ahí.

—No, es sólo que tomo las oportunidades cuando las veo –rió –jamás pensé hacer algo así, bueno, sólo un poco, pero no busqué la oportunidad.

—Hay mucho más que puedes hacer –le extendió unos folletos –pero procura hacer todo esto con responsabilidad, hubiese podido tener un desenlace diferente.

—Claro, lo haré.

—M—

Lily no dijo nada, posiblemente lo que había hecho era una estupidez para Scorpius, pero se le olvidaba que podía hacer magia, claro que era ilegal, pero para él no, con que se hubiese aparecido con ella en el suelo, todo bien.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo –la reprendió.

—Ya sabes que no suelo hacer lo que me ordenan que haga o no, y tal vez la próxima no sea tan irresponsable, pero habrá una próxima.

—No puedo creer que fueras tan estúpida…

— ¿Estúpida? –Se burló –por tener los pantalones que tú no tuviste, lo siento.

La cena fue un tanto callada por la clara intensidad de Scorpius que seguía furioso con su amiga, pero como ella no presumió de su proeza, él no pudo decir nada, ante todo, la lealtad, negó mientras la observaba comer con una felicidad rebosante.

—Su día debió ser bueno en el callejón –soltó Harry, observando de uno a otro.

—Algo así, vi un par de cosas que quiero comprar, pero no llevaba conmigo el dinero suficiente.

—Para la próxima, no te vayas sin aviarme y posiblemente pueda darte unos cuantos galeones –sonrió Ginny.

—Eso sería fabuloso, ma –aceptó mientras seguía comiendo.

La charla después fue a otras cosas, mientras Scorpius admiraba la forma de Ginny Potter de comportarse con sus hijos, con su marido, incluso con él, que era un completo extraño, técnicamente de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto amigo de Lily.

Cerró los ojos una vez que estuvo en la habitación de huéspedes, se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y automáticamente los recuerdos de su salto de aquél avión, vinieron a su cabeza, comenzaba a notar que lo que Audrey le había dicho cuando su madre murió era cierto, la amistad te hace hacer cosas que nunca pensaste que serías capaz de hacer, de llevarte a un grado más allá que el amor, muchas veces.

—Adelante –habló cuando alguien tocó.

—Ya ¿seguirás enfadado conmigo toda la vida?

Sintió a la cama sumirse un poco bajo el peso de su amiga, que después se acomodó junto a él, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, que suspiró.

—Independientemente de la razón por la cual saltaste, no vas a negarme que ya estando en caída libre, te sentiste libre, como si pudieses volar realmente, sin necesidad de escoba o algún aparato extra –se giró hasta él.

—Lo cierto es que sí –sonrió –fue genial, sería bueno repetirlo, contigo siguiendo las reglas, claro.

—Promételo –le observó, girando sobre su costado.

— ¿Qué? –interrogó.

—Yo jamás voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras ¿me escuchas? Tampoco haré cosas para de alguna forma, ponerte en un camino que no quieras, te lo prometo.

—Yo siempre voy a hacer lo necesario para protegerte, no me importa qué, te lo juro –besó la frente de la pelirroja y la abrazó.

Todo en la chica que abrazaba era tierno, suave y cálido, quizás por esa razón se sentía tan cómodo siendo su amigo, Lily Luna Potter lo comprendía de formas en que nadie más lo hacía, protegía, curaba y sanaba las heridas que ni siquiera sabía que él tenía, sin hacer preguntas, sólo con estar con él, y no había manera en que pudiese agradecerlo.

Harry Potter tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero tenía un poco de tiempo libre por la mañana, así que una vez levantado, decidió ir con el amigo de su hija y ayudarlo, porque se lo había prometido a si pequeña Lily. —Oye, Scorpius, el entrenamiento será… más temprano hoy –se quedó callado, observando la escena y salió de la habitación de invitados.

Bajó a la cocina, donde su esposa ya comenzaba a preparar su desayuno, frunció el ceño al ver la expresión molesta de su marido.

— ¿Algún problema en el Ministerio? –cuestionó.

—Creo que tenemos que comenzar a poner límites con Lily –soltó serio.

—Nunca lo hemos hecho ¿por qué comenzar ahora? –elevó una ceja.

—No tengo nada en contra de que sea amiga del chico Malfoy.

— ¿Pero? –cuestionó.

—Iba a decirle a Scorpius que el entrenamiento sería temprano, por mis ocupaciones de hoy, pero no me esperaba encontrarme a mi hija en su cama.

Ginny Weasley se giró apresurada cuando escuchó eso ¿Lily y Scorpius en la cama? Bueno, eso podía tener muchas connotaciones, no necesariamente la forma en la que su marido había insinuado, así que negó, alejando las ideas que no quería realmente en su mente.

—Explícate –pidió.

—No sé si pasó o no, Lily está en calzones y sólo una playera de tirantes y él sólo trae los pantalones –comentó –y creo que sabemos por experiencia que incluso con más ropa encima es fácil llegar a eso ¿cierto?

—Scorpius está enamorado de Rose, tranquilízate, Harry.

—Sí, es lo que he escuchado, pero entonces es momento que alguien le recuerde la ubicación y le ponga los pies sobre la tierra.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se burló Ginny.

—Nada, me iré a trabajar, y por favor, habla con Lily, confío en ella, y la cercanía puede hacer muchas cosas, no quiero que le rompa el corazón.

—Lily no está interesada en él, y lo sabes.

—Sólo… no quiero que duerman juntos.

—Yo les diré –lo besó cuando se despidió.

Scorpius y Lily bajaron riendo a desayunar, Albus ya estaba sentado a la mesa, con el rostro como siempre, inconforme con que el amigo de su hermana estuviera pasando las vacaciones en su casa, le había pedido a sus padres que lo dejaran ir a la casa de uno de sus amigos y no se lo habían permitido.

—Buenos días –sonrió Lily –mamá, tengo planes para la fiesta de papá, ayer cuando estábamos Scops y yo en el Callejón D…

—No puedo con tanta alegría –soltó Albus, tomó su plato y se dirigió a su habitación.

—Qué genio –se burló ella –pero…

—Lo mejor es que nos dejara a solas, tengo que hacer unas cosas y tu padre quería que hablara con ustedes –vio de su hija al chico.

— ¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó Lily.

—Quiero que me digan si entre ustedes hay algo –comentó en un tono tranquilo –ya sé que a Scorpius le interesa Rose, y tú sales con Derrick, Lily, pero quiero que sean honestos conmigo ¿Hay algún tipo de relación sexual entre ustedes?

Lily escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca. –Eso es asqueroso –soltó la pelirroja menor –por supuesto que no.

—No hay nada entre Lily y yo, señora Potter.

—Entonces les diré que hay un par de reglas, por los pocos días que quedan en esta casa –los observó –nada de dormir juntos.

—Pero… ¿desde cuándo eso es ilegal?

—Desde que tu padre te encuentra en la mañana en la cama de Scorpius, en ropa interior.

— ¿Estabas en ropa interior? –frunció el ceño Scorpius, Ginny lo observó, él ni siquiera notaba los atuendos que usaba Lily, así que se le hizo completamente singular aquello.

—Acababa de lavarme los dientes, pasé para ver si seguías enojado conmigo, charlamos, me dormí, no me detuve a pensar en qué tenía o no puesto –observó a su madre –nada de dormir en ropa interior con él, se los prometo.

—No, no, tu padre no los quiere en la misma cama.

—Bien –aceptó Scorpius.

—Me agrada su accesibilidad, chicos, ahora continúen desayunando.

Lily observó a Scorpius con cara de “¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?”, negó y siguió comiendo, así que él siguió el ejemplo de su amiga, por un momento había olvidado que estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de los Potter, no en el colegio, donde a nadie le importaban las veces que él había despertado junto a Lily en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin.

—Por cierto, creo que jamás me has dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños.

—Este mes –comentó sin darle importancia –mamá fue muy feliz de que mis hermanos y yo no sufriéramos y tuviésemos que entrar un año después a Hogwarts, como tú, o como la tía Hermione.

—No tiene nada de malo entrar un año después.

—Claro que sí –se burló.

—De haber nacido antes de Septiembre, significaría que nuestra amistad nunca fuese posible, así que si me preguntas, no me arrepiento de nada –sonrió.

—Tonto.

Después de un rato de no hacer nada, fueron al callejón Diagon, donde pasearon, compraron una nieve y fueron a la tienda del tío de Lily, estaba siendo una gran tarde, hasta que Scorpius vio a su padre por la ventana de los Sortilegios Weasley, le dijo a Lily que lo esperara y salió en su búsqueda.

—Pensé que estarías muy ocupado –comentó, tomándolo por sorpresa, aunque Draco Malfoy, como siempre, no reaccionó ante la sorpresa.

—Tenía que comprar un par de cosas, así que aproveché los cinco minutos libres de una semana para juntar media hora libre.

—Ya veo –observó a otro lado, incómodo.

— ¿Cómo va tu estadía en la casa de Potter?

—Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, va de maravilla, todos son muy amables.

—Sí, claro, lo supongo.

—Sobre todo la señora Potter –admitió, observando a su padre –oh, mira, hablando de ella ¡Señora Potter! –la llamó, levantando la mano para que la mujer los ubicara.

—Y ¿Para qué la has llamado? –soltó con cierto repudio el rubio.

—Bueno, me he estado quedando en su casa, un gracias de tu parte vendría bien.

—Hola cariño –saludó la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba la camisa de Scorpius –pensé que estarías con Lily.

—Sí, ella se quedó en los Sortilegios Weasley, creo que ya se conocen ¿no es así? –sonrió inocentemente, logrando que la mirada de su padre y la madre de Lily se encontraran por un largo segundo.

—Weasley –soltó Scorpius, arrastrando las letras, incómodo notablemente.

Hubo un chispazo en Scorpius, al ver la forma tan adorable en que la pelirroja sonreía y le extendía la mano a Malfoy, el joven no pudo evitar pensar en ellos como un buen potencial, en un instante, la madre de su mejor amiga, le pareció fantástica para su padre, Ginny Potter era todo lo que su padre necesitaba, y era viudo, así que no habría problema, hasta que recordó que Harry Potter, seguía vivo.

—Es Potter, de hecho –negó –tu hijo es un buen chico.

—Sí, es lo que he escuchado mucho –soltó enfadado.

—Jamás compartimos la opinión pública –admitió.

—Es lo que todo el mundo suele decir –contestó a la defensiva.

—Bueno, cada quién decide creer lo que quiere de los hechos, yo jamás los creí –sonrió en dirección a Scorpius –te veré en casa –se giró al otro rubio –ha sido un placer verte.

—Claro que lo ha sido –soltó negando.

—No olvides nuestra plática –le comentó a Scorpius y se alejó.

El joven Malfoy observó a la señora Potter, la túnica que tenía le impedía ver el atuendo que llevaba, pero suponía que lucía tan encantadora como siempre, observó a su padre, que también observó a la mujer.

—No me digas que ahora te interesan las mujeres mayores.

—Claro que no.

—Por la forma en que tus ojos brillan al verla, pienso lo contrario.

—Me agrada, cada que la veo, pienso en qué tanto mi madre se comportaría tan sobreprotectora como ella con sus hijos.

Draco Malfoy evitó contestar aquello, observando a otro lado que no involucrara ni a su hijo ni a la mujer de Potter, Scorpius suspiró, no entendía porque las mujeres Potter insistían en que a ese hombre le importaba, si era todo lo contrario.

—Por un momento le creía a la señora Potter –se burló, llamando la atención de su padre –cuando dijo que realmente te importaba, que todas las incógnitas de mi madre podrían ser únicamente contestadas por ti, pero no.

—M—

Ginny Potter entró a la cocina completamente arreglada, era su cumpleaños, y no por eso tenía el día libre, se detuvo un momento cuando notó un bonito ramo de flores, eran sus favoritas, así que sonrió feliz, creyendo que su marido las había dejado ahí para ella, tomó la nota.

—Wow –soltó completamente sorprendida, y volvió a leer las palabras, para asegurarse de que no fuese una alucinación.

_Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hijo;_

_Feliz cumpleaños, mis mejores deseos._

_Draco Malfoy._

La pelirroja sonrió y negó, suponía que era la forma de en la que Scorpius estaría justificando a su padre, pero era demasiado lista como para creer realmente que Draco Malfoy le había enviado flores como agradecimiento, no flores cualquiera, sus favoritas.

—Buenos días –saludó James con una sonrisa –ahí está la mujer del cumpleaños –la abrazó –felicidades, mami –sonrió.

—Oh cariño, jamás habrá mejor regalo que tú llamándome mami, sin importar cuantos años tengas –lo besó en las mejillas.

—Procura que no te escuchen los otros dos –le guiñó un ojo –no, no hagas nada, te invitaré a desayunar, papá no vendrá hasta después.

—Bien –sonrió, tomó su túnica y sus cosas y dejó que su hijo la apareciera en otro lado.

El desayuno que la pelirroja tuvo con su hijo fue maravilloso, desde que había salido de Hogwarts, sólo podían verse poco, las vacaciones no eran lo mismo y sabía que eso pasaría con el resto de sus hijos en cuanto se graduaran, para su mala suerte, Albus comenzaría su último año ese Septiembre, por fortuna a Lily le faltaban dos años.

—Supongo que papá comprará la cena para todos en la noche.

—A menos que me toque cocinar, no estoy segura de que esté para festejar mi cumpleaños –admitió.

—Tampoco estuvo en la fiesta de su cumpleaños y Lily.

—Está teniendo mucho trabajo.

— ¿Segura de que todo está bien entre ustedes? –curioseo su hijo.

—Todo bien –admitió con una sonrisa –muchas gracias por el mejor regalo de todos –lo besó en la mejilla y desapareció.


	20. Hogwarts, Dulce Hogwarts.

El reloj del andén 9 ¾ marcaba cinco minutos a las once, del primero de Septiembre, todo el mundo iba y venía, los padres interrogaban a sus hijos primerizos si llevaban todo lo que necesitarían, y muchos otros padres también seguían haciendo esa pregunta obligatoria como cada año,

—Dime ¿vas a venir en vacaciones de Navidad? –preguntó Harry a su hija.

—Sí, supongo…

—No –interrumpió Scorpius –de hecho, les quería pedir permiso para que Potts pasara las vacaciones de Navidad conmigo en casa.

— ¿Eso a tu padre no le molesta? –cuestionó Ginny.

—No, no pasamos juntos ni navidad ni año nuevo, normalmente voy a la casa de Audrey, pero si le dan permiso a Potts, puedo decirle a Audrey que vaya a la mansión.

—Vamos a pensarlo –interrumpió Harry en un tono serio –espero que las prácticas te funcionaran, ahora, suban al tren.

—Claro –sonrió Lily –los quiero –besó y abrazó a sus padres.

Los dos jóvenes fueron al tren en busca de sus amigos, en todas las vacaciones no habían sabido nada de Audrey o de Hugo, y eso a Lily le daba mala espina.

—Este está vacío –habló Scorpius.

—Sí ¿pero no tendríamos que buscar a Audrey y Hugo? –cuestionó Lily.

—Yo los busco, vamos –le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

—Bien.

Lily se sentó cerca de la ventana, distrayéndose por completo en cuanto su amigo salió del vagón, le tomó lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad volver, por fortuna, lo hizo con sus amigos.

—Se dejan ver –bufó Lily.

—Ya, lo siento, teníamos cosas que hacer –sonrió la rubia.

—No contestaste ninguna de mis lechuzas.

—Las de nadie, en realidad, estábamos muy ocupados ¿cierto, Hugo?

—Algo así.

—No me agrada que me abandonen.

—Yo te estoy preparando para un futuro inminente –la abrazó –pero cuando salga del colegio, tu envías una lechuza, y yo la contesto.

—Más te vale –rió Lily.

— ¿No vendrá Rick a pasar el rato con nosotros? –intervino Hugo.

—No, estará con sus amigos.

— ¿Problemas?

—Para nada –le sonrió a su primo.

—Es bueno, porque uno escucha rumores y no son para nada buenos.

— ¿Rumores? –Entrecerró los ojos –dime ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Ya sabes, que Rick te es descaradamente fiel –se burló de la cara de la pelirroja.

—Eres un idiota, Hugo –soltó divertida –te aprovechas que tu novia está aquí para defenderte.

—Obviamente –besó la mejilla de su novia.

La plática fluyó normalmente, hasta que la señora del carrito los interrumpió, Lily se levantó con un brillo en los ojos y eligió todo lo que más pudo, por supuesto que dejó que los demás compraran algo, porque sus dulces, no pensaba compartirlos con absolutamente nadie.

—Usted debe ser una de las más felices por el apetito de esa bestia ¿cierto, señora? –cuestionó Scorpius, ganándose literalmente una patada en el trasero por parte de la aludida.

—Que tengan un buen viaje.

—Lo estaremos teniendo gracias a usted –admitió la pelirroja, destapando sus grajeas de todos los sabores y echando un puño a su boca, logrando la cara de asco de todos los presentes.

Scorpius se sentó junto a Audrey, así que Hugo se sentó junto a Lily, haciendo que esta subiera sus piernas en su regazo, para que fueran más cómodos los dos.

—Scops se aventó de un avión –informó Lily, haciendo que su primo viera sorprendido al mencionado.

—No te lo creo ¿por qué rayos eres Slytherin? –soltó en diversión.

—Porque es la mejor casa de la vida, amigo.

—Cierto –concordaron las dos chicas con una sonrisa.

—Eso me gano por hacerme amigo de puras serpientes, ya me lo decía mi padre, cuidado con los nidos, hijo, pero no.

—Cállate, que bien que te encanta una –lo golpeó Lily –la verdad, si me gustaran las chicas, intentaría quitártela.

—Tranquila –habló Audrey –si te gustaran las chicas, no tendrías que pelear, me tendrías a tus pies o entre ellos –le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso es asqueroso –se quejó Scorpius.

—Concuerdo con él.

—Claro, no fueran ustedes los que estuviesen hablando de eso, porque no tendría nada de malo –negó Audrey.

—Tranquila –Hugo se estiró hasta ella y la besó.

—Es mejor que nos cambiemos, estamos por llegar a la estación y no quiero ser de los últimos como la última vez –observó a Scorpius, que a su vez, observó a Lily, por lo fácil que le resultaba dejar todo al último momento.

Las dos chicas se cambiaron rápidamente, después los varones siguieron su ejemplo y por fin pudieron estar listos sin contratiempos para alguno de ellos.

—M—

No había nada que hiciera más feliz a Scorpius que estar de vuelta en el colegio, ya que tenía más libertades que en su propia casa o en la de los Potter, ahí, podría recostarse junto a Lily, sin tener la mirada de advertencia de parte del padre de la joven, al parecer, nadie comprendía que ella jamás le gustaría de esa manera.

—Me dijo Albus que tu estadía en su casa te la pasaste muy bien.

—Vaya, me sorprende que te pudiese decir eso, ya que nunca salía de su habitación, salvo cuando sus padres lo obligaban –comentó Scorpius acariciando la mejilla de Rose.

—Bueno, al parecer tu algarabía llenaba toda la casa, incluso me contó que tu padre tuvo que ponerle ciertas reglas a Lily.

—Te contó todo al parecer.

—En realidad Lily no me preocupa –aceptó –sale con Derrick, aunque tú…

—Ya lo he dicho, que tú prima no me interesa para nada en ese modo, es simplemente una amiga, una muy buena amiga.

—Tan buenos amigos son que duermen juntos ¿no?

—En todas las vacaciones nadie se enojó por la cercanía entre Potts y Lupin.

—Ellos son como hermanos.

—No lo creo, James Sirius se comportó decente conmigo, Ted Lupin me hizo advertencia sobre advertencia, creo que está enamorado en secreto de tu prima.

—No en esta vida –se encogió Rose de hombros –y ¿cómo se comportaron mis tíos contigo?

—Bien –soltó alegre, recordando a la señora Potter –en realidad de maravilla, sobre todo tu tía Ginny.

—Sí, ella es particularmente encantadora para los hombres, incluso para los jóvenes.

—No, no de esa manera –se burló.

—Vaya, ya me comenzaba a preocupar.

—Aunque admito que la veo, y no puedo evitar pensar que… -hizo una pausa –me gustaría una mujer como ella para mi padre.

La mirada sorprendida de Rose estaba en él, ni siquiera había meditado sus palabras y las había dicho sin querer, había estado procurando cuidar cada letra que salía de su boca, al menos había dicho eso frente a Rose y no frente a Lily.

—Vaya confesión –soltó anonadada –ojalá nadie te escuche decir eso, Lily jamás te lo perdonaría.

—Lo sé, pero una cosa es querer las cosas y otras hacer que pasen.

—Sí, desde luego que lo comprendo, pero no hay nada mejor en el mundo para Lily que ver a sus padres juntos y amándose.

La vista del chico iba de vez en cuando hasta su amiga, que trabajaba en completo silencio, no podía creer que en un momento pasó por su mente separar a los padres de Lily, todo para que su padre pudiese casarse con Ginevra Potter.

—Estás muy serio –habló Lily sin observarlo –considero que este año puedes invitar a Rose a tu fiesta –sonrió sincera.

—No, yo creo fielmente a que va a rechazarme.

—Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás, puedes enviarle una lechuza de disculpas después, si te dice que no y el enfado la envía a la enfermería –sonrió.

—Lo voy a intentar –aceptó.

—Bien, Hugo ayudará en eso, si es que lo piensas invitar.

—Sino lo hago, Audrey me arrancará mis snitch y no quiero decirte lo que hará con ellas –sonrió –en cambio tú… no has hecho nada para ganarte la invitación.

—Bueno, es que no quiero ir –admitió.

—Es mi cumpleaños, Potts, el último que tendremos…

El semblante de Lily perdió la diversión, al parecer él le había dado la idea errónea de que no pensaba continuar con esa amistad al finalizar el curso.

—Cierto –aceptó –pero como dijo Audrey, lo mejor es que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que este será el fin.

—Yo sólo bromeaba, y al respecto es que será la última fiesta celebrada así que tendremos, después, iremos a algún bar y beberemos toda la cerveza de mantequilla que podamos hasta ponernos ebrios de verdad.

—Sí, ya lo sabía –sonrió, pero el rubio notó que el brillo en sus ojos olivo se había perdido.

Trabajaron un rato más, hasta que él tuvo que ir a dar sus rondas, al parecer, la profesora McGonagall no le había quitado el puesto de prefecto, sorprendiéndolo no sólo a él, sino a todos los demás, suspiró y recorrió una vez más los pasillos que ya conocía tan bien.

—Hagamos esto más seguido –sonrió Rose –no eres tan desagradable como pensé que lo eras, y mira que fue Lily la que lo notó primero, me siento celosa.

— ¿Por qué cosa? –sonrió socarrón.

—Nosotros hubiésemos podido ser amigos, si en nuestro primer año no hubiésemos peleado como lo hicimos.

—No peleamos, tú y tu primo me ignoraron, porque son más maduros que nuestros padres.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, hay que aceptarlo –rieron.

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir –sugirió el rubio.

—M—

La tercera semana de septiembre, Scorpius se detuvo a mitad de su caminata cuando vio a Lily riendo divertida mientras hablaba con John Smith, no podía creer que ese imbécil se las había arreglado para acercarse a ella ¿entonces para qué demonios estaba Dick?

—No sabía que se hablaban –soltó Audrey junto al rubio.

—Yo tampoco –aceptó –creí que salía con Rick.

—Lo llamaste Rick –soltó sorprendida –pero sí, siguen saliendo.

—Y dime ¿lo has visto?

—Estaba cerca de la biblioteca ¿por qué?

—Nada, ahora vuelvo.

Malfoy avanzó tan rápido como pudo, para su suerte, Rick estaba fuera de la biblioteca, así que podía charlar a gusto con él, primero se encargó de correr a sus amigos con los que estaba hablando.

—Oh, hola. Scorpius –saludó –dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—En serio estás dejando que John Smith se acerque a ella.

—Que si estoy dejando –se burló –no lo entiendes, yo no intervengo en su vida ni en sus amigos.

—Pues ahora lo harás –soltó –eres su novio, dile que no la quieres cerca de John y listo, estarás invitado a la fiesta, porque eso es lo que quieres ¿no es así? Por eso te acercaste a ella.

—No pienso decirle nada, por respeto a tu amistad con ella, pero comprende algo, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, patético y creído niño rico, si me acerqué a Lily, es porque ella me gustaba incluso antes de que fueses su amigo y –lo encaró –para tu información, he sido invitado a tu patética fiesta año tras año desde que entré al colegio, así que como verás, no es mi intención salir con Lily por ese objetivo, y si quieres que ella deje de hablarle a Smith, tendrás que pedírselo tú.

Lily levantó la vista cuando su novio se dejó caer junto a ella en la silla de la sala común, ella frunció el ceño, dejó sus deberes a la mitad y se giró hasta él, dedicándole una ceja inquisidora.

—Tu amigo Scorpius –comentó.

—No lo he visto en todo el día ¿qué con él?

—Me dijo que te prohibiera hablarle a John Smith.

—No –se burló –él jamás te pediría eso.

—Lily, es que él no me lo pidió, lo ordenó, y como premio me ganaría una invitación a su fiesta.

—Comprendo que ninguno se lleve bien con el otro, pero en serio, él jamás te pediría algo así, o exigiría, Scorpius es muy respetuoso con mis amistades…

—Claro que no, pero eres demasiado ciega para notarlo –bufó.

— ¿Notar qué? –elevó las cejas perpleja.

—En serio no lo has notado –se burló.

—Que me utiliza para llegar a mi prima Rose, sí, eso lo sé.

Derrick negó entre divertido y asombrado, se levantó y se fue cuando Scorpius entró a la sala común de Slytherin, yendo en dirección a la pelirroja que seguía completamente confundida por lo que fuese que su novio le hubiese dicho.

—Hola –saludó el rubio.

—Creo que la tierra acaba de moverse cinco grados a una dirección extraña –rió –y ¿dónde has estado todo el día?

—Ah, yo –se rascó la mandíbula –acosando a Rose, lo normal en un día común de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Seguro –rió divertida.

—Pero ahora ayúdame con mis deberes, tengo muchas cosas que superar y aprender antes de entrar a la academia.

—Bien, lo bueno de estar en Hogwarts, es que puedo hacer magia y ayudarte mejor.

— ¿Qué tan buena eres con el patronus?

—Bastante buena, logré hacerlo a los trece.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? –frunció el ceño.

—Miedos extremos, un padre adorador –se encogió de hombros.

La observó atento mientras le explicaba las cosas, más que prestando atención, perdiéndose a sí mismo en un montón de pensamientos que no tenían ni principio ni final, así que cada que ella le preguntaba algo, no sabía con qué contestar ¿por qué no se enfadaba por que no supiera la respuesta? ¿Qué hacía falta para hacerla enfurecer?

—Le pedí a tu novio que no te dejara acercarte a Smith –comentó.

—Sí, ya me lo dijo, pero tengo que admitir que no le creí.

—Sorprendido ¿eso es bueno o malo?

—Oh, no lo sé, dímelo tú, idiota –frunció el ceño y después rió –bueno, obviamente, para ti, pero no para él.

—Espero no haberte metido en problemas, Potts.

—Tranquilo, Rick comprende que para mí, no hay nada más importante que una amistad.

—Más que el amor de tu vida.

—Si una amistad es buena –se encogió de hombros –no hay nada que un buen amigo no haga por un amigo, así que cuando tienes una amistad tan fuerte e irrompible, cuando te dice algo, es porque es cierto, no porque quiera arruinarte la vida.

—Te manejas por el principio de honestidad, ya lo he notado –se burló el rubio.

—Algo así –se encogió de hombros –la confianza es algo difícil de ganar, pero fácil de perder, es decisión de cada persona si quiere arriesgar eso, una vez que la confianza se pierde entre dos personas, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo.

—Eres una sabelotodo –la abrazó, para después besar la parte superior de su cabeza –gracias por ser _mi _sabelotodo.

—No soy tuya, soy de mis padres, debí costarles trabajo –sonrió.

—Agh, Potter, eso es asqueroso.

—No creo que para ellos lo fuera –rió divertida.

—El sexo es genial.

—No puedo opinar sobre ello –se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya, Potts ¿sigues siendo virgen? –soltó sorprendido.

—Sí, no he sentido la necesidad o urgencia por dejar de serlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Tú y Rick –sonrió –ya sabes, nada de manos por un lado y otro.

—No –bufó ella –él es respetuoso, por eso me gusta.

—Es gay –susurró y se alejó de ella –pero es cierto, no te quiero cerca de John Smith.

—No eres mi padre –se quejó.

—Pero sí tu mejor amigo, así que si te lo digo, es por tu bien –le guiñó un ojo.

—Idiota, no somos amigos, sólo charlamos cuando nos topamos por los pasillos, no es tu competencia en todo ¿sabes? Tú jamás podrías competir con él en ser el más atractivo, él te ganaría –sonrió.

El chico se giró a verla, no podía creer que estuviese diciéndole eso, seguramente Lily necesitaba unos lentes con más graduación que los de su padre, porque no considerarlo a él atractivo, gruñó ofendido.

—M—

Las pruebas para el equipo fueron más difíciles que el año pasado, incluso Lily dudaba que le dieran el puesto otra vez, las vacaciones habían afectado demasiado a Tamara, y la pelirroja no comprendía la razón, juntó sus cosas, y avanzó hasta los vestuarios, esperó a que todos se marcharan y tomó una ducha.

—Potts –Lily se giró hasta su amigo y sonrió –vaya, hagamos de esto nuestra tradición ¿no? –se burló.

—Podría ser, pero es tu último año, y el próximo será el mío, no sobrevivirá mucho esta tradición.

—Puedo colarme a tu baño en esta fecha cada año –bromeó.

—Ya ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tengo una duda al respecto de esto –le mostró el libro.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, apretando más la toalla contra su cuerpo, y echó una revisada rápida, negó.

—Me cambio y salgo ¿bien?

—Claro.

Scorpius se sentó en la banca frente a ella, dándole la espalda, así que Lily suspiró le dio la espalda y comenzó a vestirse, conocía demasiado a Scorpius para saber que no echaría ni una sola mirada, así que todo saldría bien en ese momento.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que no comprendes?

—Esta parte, si se supone que los muggles tienen todo esto solucionado ¿por qué el resultado es así?

—Ellos no usan magia.

—Eso ya lo sé, tarada.

—Oye –lo golpeó en el brazo –un insulto más y tendrás que… -sonrió –deberías ir con Rose, y preguntarle.

—Claro, como su madre…

—No, idiota, para que tengas una excusa para acercarte, a esta hora tiene que estar en la biblioteca.

—No, quiero que me lo expliques tú hasta que yo lo comprenda, al final iré con ella y bueno, compartiré mis dudas, que no tendré porque tú ya habrás solucionado eso.

—Oh vamos Scops, Rose es muy inteligente, podrás con ella sin mi ayuda –Lily se giró, pero el rubio la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Pero tú eres mi amiga, ella no.

—Bueno, por algún lugar tienes que comenzar ¿no es así?

—No –se negó el chico –no quiero que mi pareja sea mi amiga, ni nada parecido a eso, de lo contrario estaría con Audrey.

—Scops, tú y ella tienen que tener algo en común, las relaciones son así, no puedes quererla sólo para… ya sabes, el sexo.

—No idealices tus relaciones a que los demás buscamos algo así.

—Ya, no quieres saber nada de ella, qué le gusta, que la hace feliz ¿cómo harás para hacer que se le baje el enojo cuando peleen?

—Eso es muy complicado –se encogió de hombros.

Lily suspiró, no comprendía la clase de persona que era Scorpius, mejor dicho ¿qué clase de relación habían llevado sus padres? Para que él pensara que era complicado todo aquello.

—Si todo eso te parece complicado, lo mejor es que te quedes soltero, Scops, Rose no merece a un tipo que le parece que saber su fecha de cumpleaños, o qué la calma en sus momentos de angustia es sinónimo de complicado, y que no quiere algo así en su vida.

—Yo podría hacerla muy feliz –sonrió.

—No todo va en besos y abrazos o en sexo –contestó Lily, intentando que su amigo entrara en razón.

—Lo dices porque jamás has estado con alguien, y como vemos, posiblemente no estés con alguien jamás en tu vida.

—Tú eres mi amigo, sabes mi fecha de nacimiento, como hacerme reír, y sobretodo y tu especialidad, como hacerme enfadar –aceptó.

—Pero tú eres diferente –murmuró, levantándose y acercándose a ella –tú no eres Rose –la sujetó de las mejillas –ella es complicada, tú eres algo fácil –sonrió.

—Algo fácil –sonrió –gracias por eso –se alejó –ve con Rose a que te explique eso, vamos, ve, yo tengo que solucionar mis problemas con mi novio.

La pelirroja tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar, haciendo que su amigo la siguiera apresurado, llamando su nombre, para que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, no iba a ceder en eso, si él no quería complicarse las cosas en la relación que quería con Rose, lo mejor era que jamás lograra conquistar a su prima, no le deseaba una persona tan… desinteresada por su persona, ella había pasado algo así con Lysander, por lo tanto, no quería que tuviera la misma suerte.

—M—

Scorpius observó con mucho interés a Rose, la forma en la que le explicó, era bastante buena, debería dedicarse a enseñar, a él le hubiese tenerla de profesora, aunque si eso hubiese pasado, posiblemente no habría prestado atención a nada que no fueran sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Bien ¿lo entendiste? –sonrió.

—Podría decir que no, para que lo explicaras de nuevo –rieron –pero lo cierto es que sí, lo hice.

—Porque eres un chico listo –le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a él.

—Bueno, te dejo, tengo que reunirme con una mala pelirroja.

—Estás muy feliz de estar de vuelta en el colegio ¿ya lo notaste?

—Bueno –admitió el rubio –hay más libertades para un adolescente que estando en casa.

—Es cierto, bendito seas si estás en Hogwarts todavía, lastimosamente, es nuestro último año, y no habrá más oportunidades.

—Siempre se puede volver como profesor, descansa, Rose.

Toda la felicidad de Scorpius se evaporó en cuanto entró a la sala común, por un momento creyó que estaba sola, pero después se topó con Derrick McCoy sobre Lily, se estaban besando de una manera en la que nunca los había visto.

—Vaya forma de solucionar problemas de pareja –soltó apretando las quijadas.

—Ah, volviste –soltó Lily.

Derrick se levantó, para después ofrecerle la mano a su novia, la besó en la mejilla, mientras sus manos se colocaron en sus caderas, los labios del chico se deslizaron al cuello de la pelirroja, que sonrió, pero no de diversión, no jugando.

—A tu cuarto, McCoy –soltó en tono de amenaza Scorpius.

—Tú no…

—Oh, da la casualidad a que soy prefecto, claro que puedo hacerlo, eso y tienes seis meses de detención, McCoy –soltó –después de clases, por tres horas.

—Pero…

—Nada –observó a su amiga –y la próxima vez, procura que no te encuentre con tus asquerosas manos en ella o será peor.

—Te veré por la mañana –besó a Lily, le dedicó una mirada triunfante a Scorpius y se marchó.

—Eres un idiota –bufó Lily.

—Claro ¿por qué exactamente? –frunció el ceño.

—Tus celos están fuera de lugar ¿sabes eso? –lo empujó fuera de su camino.

—Mis celos ¿te estás dando cuenta lo ridículo que se escucha eso? –Se burló –jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú, Potts, eres todo menos bonita, atractiva…

—No idealices tus expectativas a que los demás buscan.

—No utilices mis palabras en mi contra, Potts.

—Bien, no porque tú no me encuentres atractiva significa que no hay más chicos en el colegio que sí, pero ¿adivina? –Sonrió –lo que tú puedas pensar de mí no me interesa, porque en realidad, que jamás te fijes en mí, es lo más fabuloso que he podido escuchar en mi vida.

—Potts –intentó detenerla –Lily –la sujetó del brazo.

—Piérdete, Scorpius –se soltó bruscamente y subió a su habitación.

—Hogwarts, dulce Hogwarts –suspiró, llevándose la mano a la frente.

Sin duda Lily era lo más complicado que le había pasado en la vida, no podía creer la facilidad que tenía para sacarlo de sus casillas, la odiaba por eso, por haberle tomado la medida perfecta, después, sería él quien estaría suplicando perdón, cuando no había sido su culpa nada.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, quizás porque realmente nunca la había visto así de enfadada pero ¿por qué había enloquecido como lo había hecho? Él sólo había sido honesto ¿desde cuándo era un delito decir la verdad?

Al día siguiente que bajó a la sala común sólo estaba Audrey esperándolo, y por la mirada que le dedicó, Lily se había marchado con el idiota de su novio.

—Está bastante enfadada, no sé qué le hiciste –murmuró Audrey.

—Pensé que te lo había dicho.

—Lily es una muralla más sólida que un gigante cuando se trata de sus asuntos contigo, ni siquiera me ha dicho que le contaste sobre tu madre –él sonrió feliz.


	21. Could This Be Love?

La mirada de Scorpius se topó con Lily, que reía divertida con Derrick, no estaban solos, estaban con los amigos de éste, cosa que tampoco le agradó mucho al rubio, se suponía que ella ya tenía amigos ¿Qué hacía con esos pelmazos?

—Calma esos celos –se burló Audrey.

—Yo jamás me…

—Scor, hay mucha clase de celos, no necesariamente amorosos, es tu amiga, es obvio que te sientas desplazado, yo me siento desplazada.

—Tú eres mi única –sonrió él –si no hubiese sido Rose, sin duda serías tú, pero bueno, tú te fijaste en la zanahoria andante.

— ¿Qué zanahoria? –Interrogó Hugo –hola hermosa –la besó.

—Hola, guapo –sonrió.

—Díganme ¿qué ovni secuestró a mi prima? –Inquirió –digo, está en modo cacería en este momento.

—Peleó con Scor.

—Claro –negó –y ¿por qué?

—Para tu informe semanal a Potter mayor ¿cierto? –Frunció el ceño el rubio –dile entonces que se enfadó porque evité que Dick la desvirgara en la sala común anoche.

—Dick –se burló Audrey –nunca un apodo había sido tan acertado en la vida –rió, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo.

—Por cierto –intervino Hugo –los Gryffindor hemos organizado una fiesta en el colegio, será el viernes por la tarde –informó.

— ¿Se debe a? –cuestionó Audrey.

—Que será nuestro último año perdiendo contra ustedes –les guiñó un ojo –miento, cosas que se dan de la nada, es una fiesta de disfraces.

—Halloween no tarda en…

—Cierto, podríamos hacerla para Halloween, esperaríamos hasta después del banquete, en una mazmorra.

—Un invernadero –sugirió la rubia –ustedes se llevan bien con el profesor Longbottom, además, tienen dos prefectos de su lado –observó a su amigo que asintió.

—Bien, hablaré con él –observó a Scorpius –deberías pensarlo, tienes varios días, invita a mi hermana, dudo que se niegue.

—Claro –soltó sin prestar atención, su mirada seguía fija en Lily, que ni siquiera le había dedicado una seña obscena ni nada, de hecho, no se había percatado de él.

—Al final tendría que codearse con los amigos de su novio, es lo justo –argumentó Hugo, palmeando el hombro de Scorpius.

—Sí, lo supongo –soltó sin prestar atención.

—Ahora, deja tus celos y alégrate por ella, porque cuando tú salgas de Hogwarts, ella tendrá más amigos aparte de mí.

—Eso no me alegra –soltó.

—Dime ¿quieres que vuelva a ser la extraña Lily que era cuando comenzaste a ser su amigo? –Scorpius frunció el ceño ante esa interrogante, obviamente no.

—M—

Faltaban unos días para Halloween, Lily había dejado su enfado atrás, ya había vuelto a ser la misma alegre, loca y divertida chica con él, así que estaba muy agradecida que sólo le hubiese durado dos días el enfado, le había dicho una tontería que la había hecho reír a carcajadas, así que cuando se controló, lo abrazó y lo perdonó, así que el rubio estaba más que feliz ese día.

—Ya ¿qué usarás para Halloween? –interrogó.

—He escuchado a muchos decir que deberíamos llevar máscaras –se encogió de hombros ella.

—Vamos Potts –se burló él, sujetando su cabello –te reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Arreglaré eso, hagamos una apuesta, si me reconoces…

— ¿Sí? ¿La que caminará desnuda por aquí serás tú?

Lily meditó un momento. —Seguro –estiró la mano –pero si yo gano…

—Caminaré desnudo yo.

—No, ya te gustó andar desnudo por el colegio –meditó –ya sé, si gano yo, te le declararás por fin a Rose.

—Pero…

—Una apuesta es una apuesta –soltó ella.

—Bien –estrechó la mano de su amiga, porque estaba demasiado seguro de que la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Lily lo dejó para ir a sus clases, así que él se quedó ahí, observando a la joven alejarse, mientras sujetaba la mano de Derrick, que iba en la dirección opuesta a ella, posiblemente la había estado buscando.

Se puso de pie, tenía cosas que hacer ese día y lo mejor era no retrasarse en nada, así que puso manos a la obra, fue a sus clases, prestó toda la atención que se pudo y participó otras cuantas, quería tener los mejores EXTASIS para poder entrar a la academia y convertirse en Sanador.

— ¿Listo para la fiesta de Halloween? –interrogó Rose.

—Sí, aun no puedo creer que convenciéramos a McGonagall y al profesor Longbottom de todo esto.

—Les gusta la diversión, aunque lo nieguen, la juventud loca, pero no tanto.

—Eso lo veremos en unos días –se burló el rubio.

—Bien, te veré en la junta de prefectos.

—De acuerdo, hasta entonces –acarició su mejilla y se alejó.

—M—

La verdad que a pesar de que siempre había amado esas juntas porque era una oportunidad de estar más tiempo con Rose Weasley en un mismo lugar, ahora las detestaba, y eso que la pelirroja se sentaba junto a él y charlaban de todo un poco, ahora siempre deseaba desafanarse de eso y poder ir a molestar a Lily, que era su pasatiempo favorito, recostarse en su regazo, mientras ella leía libros aburridos, y él tamborileaba sus dedos en la pierna desnuda de Lily, ya que siempre se las arreglaba para subir su falda a mitad de la pierna, la vida era grata con él, una vez, había usado las pecas en ella para juntar los puntos y escribir su nombre.

— ¿Y Potts? –cuestionó Scorpius al llegar a la sala común y no verla, como siempre, esperándolo.

—En el campo de Quidditch –informó Audrey haciendo sus deberes.

— ¿En el campo de Quidditch? Pero aun no estamos cerca del partido –soltó confundido.

—Lo sé, pero estaba un poco inquieta, y ya sabes, leyó algo en sus libros y quiso comprobarlo, así que fue a usar una barredora para comprobar la información.

—Bien, iré por ella, se está haciendo tarde y no es bueno que se meta en problemas.

—Ese «meterse en problemas» te refieres al chico ojos miel, cabello oscuro ¿cierto?

—Ella puede salir con quien quiera, menos ese idiota.

—Lo mismo dijiste con los que la han estado pretendiendo ¿qué te traes, Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Cambiaste de pelirroja? –se burló.

El rubio salió del lugar, sus rondas estaban por comenzar, y quería asegurarse de que Lily llegara sana y salva a su sala común, y es que últimamente era bastante complicado mantenerla en una sola pieza.

Al llegar al campo de Quidditch no la vio, así que se dirigió a los vestidores, lo más seguro es que estuviera ahí, haciendo anotaciones de sabrá Merlín que tanto, abrió la puerta sin tocar, era prefecto, al final de cuentas, la chica tampoco estaba ahí, al final del lugar estaban las duchas, y el agua que se escuchaba indicaba que la pelirroja se estaba duchando, Scorpius, se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Potts, eres tú! –gritó al otro lado de la puerta, golpeando con sus nudillos la madera.

—Sí –contestó confundida, haciendo que Scorpius sonriera.

—Vine por ti, ya es bastante tarde, no quiero que te metas en problemas y me metas en problemas –informó.

— ¿Yo, meterme en problemas? –cuestionó en un tono sarcástico, abriendo la puerta de la ducha que había estado ocupando.

—Eres experta en meterte en problemas, ya sabes, por ese apellido tuyo.

—Ya –sonrío –pero ¿vas a decirme la razón por la cual estás aquí realmente?

—Bueno, sobre la razón por la cual no tengo pareja para ir a la fiesta

— ¿Estás esperando el momento adecuado para pedirle a Rose que vaya contigo? –sonrío divertida.

—Bueno, en realidad pensé que iría contigo–elevó una ceja.

—No creo que eso pueda pasar –soltó ella sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, es que en realidad, ¿con quién más podría ir sino es contigo?

— ¿Recuerdas que tengo novio? –soltó enfadada.

—Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga, y tomando en cuenta eso de que no has podido hacer que tu prima Rose me haga caso, tengo que conformarme contigo –soltó fingiendo indignación –así que me lo debes, Potts.

— ¿Te lo debo? –Soltó perdiendo el buen humor –no es mi culpa que Rose tenga buen gusto en chicos, además, desde que comenzaste a hablarme, ella ya te habla, tal vez no lo suficiente como tú deseas, pero ha sido un paso abismal a la nada que solías tener, Scorpius Malfoy –frunció el ceño.

—Claro, claro, pero es más gracias a Hugo que a ti, Potts, no eres tan buena casamentera como te vendes –se cruzó de brazos –y ahora estoy obligado a ir contigo a una fiesta de Halloween porque es más patético que el tipo más atractivo que pisará Hogwarts fuese solo.

— ¿Y eso es mi culpa? No es como si yo quisiera ir contigo.

—Pues tendrás que ir –soltó convencido, aunque Dick vaya a un lado.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota, Malfoy –chilló enfadada.

Scorpius sonrío, observó que el cabello ondulado estaba completamente húmedo, aún se podía ver pequeñas gotas en el, sus mejillas estaban rojas, por la vergüenza y por el enojo. —Cálmate Lils –se burló él, y por primera vez, su vista se desvió para observarla enrolada en la toalla, como cuando comenzaron a hablarse hacia un año atrás –dime ¿estás en esos días del mes? –su carcajada resonó aún más en el rostro de la chica que se coloreo más.

— ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! –Chillo ofendida –pero si, son esos días.

—Claro que tiene que ver, Lily –negó –el humor de las chicas es más confuso en esas épocas.

—Mi periodo menstrual no tiene nada que ver con mis cambios de humor –espetó –eres muy idiota para notarlo.

—Ya, sino son tus días ¿Qué es?

—Tú, tú siempre alteras mi estado de humor, para fortuna o desgracia, en cualquier sentido, si estoy de buen humor puedes hacerme enfurecer, y viceversa –gruñó y lo golpeó –ahora lárgate.

—Oye, pero...

—No, largo de aquí, que tengo que vestirme.

La mirada del rubio la recorrió cuando le dio la espalda, ¿por qué apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que Lily Luna Potter era la criatura más perfecta sobre la faz de la tierra? Se recargó en la puerta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo obscurecerse, mientras esperaba a su amiga para llevarla a la sala común de Slytherin.

—No puede ser cierto –se talló el rostro –no puede gustarte Lily, idiota –se reprendió.

Los pasillos estaban en completo orden, pero sus pensamientos no, todo era un caos interno en él ¿cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Por qué Lily? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de que le estaba comenzando a gustar? Hubiese podido detener el proceso, pero no, hacia unas horas, se había dado cuenta de que Lily en realidad no sólo le gustaba, estaba enamorado de ella.

—Te excediste en tus rondas –soltó Rose con una sonrisa divertida.

—Sí, es solo que estoy un poco... Distraído, sólo eso.

—Sabes, estaba pensando la posibilidad de que... Me lleves a la fiesta de Halloween –sonrío Rose, acercándose a él –escuché a Audrey decir que no tienes pareja para ir, y bueno, Hugo menciona cada dos por tres, cierto interés que despierto en ti.

—Así que Hugo te lo dijo ¿desde hace cuánto sabes que me gustabas?

—Desde casi casi que comencé a gustarte –se encogió de hombros –soy muy lista, sé hilar dos más dos, así que cuando de la nada Lily y tú se hicieron amigos, lo confirmé, y admito que no me eres tan indiferente como pensé que lo hacías; creo que estoy enamorada de ti, Scorpius.

—Rose, lo lamento, pero lo cierto es que me interesa otra chica en estos momentos.

—Vaya –murmuró bajando el rostro, dolida por el rechazo del chico –siempre pensé que te gustaba lo suficiente.

—Sí, lo hacías, pero... Ciertamente, me acabo de dar cuenta que desde hace un tiempo, hay otra chica que literalmente me enloquece.

—Ya veo –sonrío –me tardé demasiado.

—Sólo un poco –admitió.

El joven se dio la vuelta y siguió con sus rondas, estaba dando por terminado cualquier clase de acercamientos con Rose, ella ya no le interesaba, y no podía encontrar una buena razón en ese momento para que le interesara desde un inicio.

Entró a la sala común, pero Lily no estaba esperándolo como normalmente lo hacía, así que él tuvo que dedicarse a estudiar solo, no podía creerlo.

¿En qué momento le comenzó a gustar Lily? ¿Por qué ella de todo Hogwarts?

—M—

Audrey observó a su amigo que estaba desparramado en el sofá de la sala común, la fiesta sería esa noche y él no tenía indicios de que iría, así que se cuadró frente a él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que Rose no quiso ir contigo ¿sólo por eso no irás?

—No iré porque no tengo con quién ir ¿feliz?

—Podemos ir como amigos, no creo que Lily…

—Ella ya se negó a ir conmigo –informó.

—Obviamente, tiene un novio ¿recuerdas eso? Pero aun así, podemos ir los cinco juntos.

—Y me quedaré como idiota viendo.

—Es tu culpa por no tener una chica de respaldo.

—Si ella fuera mi amiga, iría conmigo –observó a las espaldas de Audrey, así que la rubia entendió que estaba a su espalda.

—Lily tiene derecho a salir con alguien, y no…

—Si fuese al revés, yo iría con ella y lo sabes –observó de nuevo a Audrey.

—Sí, pero…

—Podemos ir los cinco –murmuró Lily –Audrey y yo bailaremos contigo, no creo que Rose se niegue a…

—Deja a Rose fuera de esto, estoy hablando de tu mala amistad para conmigo –soltó enfadado.

Estaba celoso, por fin lo había descubierto, sí, estaba celoso de que alguien hubiese notado a Lily antes que él, no podía creer que ella estuviera feliz con un idiota promedio como su noviecito, pudiendo tenerlo a él como ella quisiera.

—Incómodo –murmuró Audrey al notar la forma en que observaba a Lily, jamás lo había visto así.

—Es tú decisión, Scops, no la mía.

—Bien ¿Por qué no le dices a Dick que vaya como tu extra? –Lily rió.

—Quieres que vaya contigo oficialmente y que mi novio como un amigo –negó –eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Por qué tengo que darle su lugar, por eso, es mi novio, no un pretendiente, no un amigo, _MI NOVIO, _Scops.

—Claro ¿Cuánto crees durar con él? –Se burló –dime ¿crees que ustedes duren más que nuestra amistad? –bufó.

—No hagas esto, por favor.

—Decídete, Potter –aceptó –quien es más importante para ti, él o yo.

—Scorpius –lo reprendió Audrey.

—Tú no te metas, es entre ella y yo, McLaggen.

El rubio fue en dirección a su habitación, dejando a las jóvenes en la sala común, Audrey se giró hasta su amiga, que observaba a otro lado, sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos a causa del llanto anunciando salir.

—No tienes que elegir entre ellos –la abrazó la rubia.

—Sabes que lo tengo que hacer, es él o Derrick –se alejó –ahora vuelvo.

Lily salió del lugar, en busca de su novio, que estaba en un partido de Gobstones, con su club, por fortuna él no estaba jugando cuando irrumpió en el aula.

—Rick ¿podemos hablar? –sonrió.

—Sí, sí, claro –se levantó rápidamente –ahora vuelvo, señores –todos rieron y siguieron en lo que estaban.

Lily le sonrió y lo besó sin esperar más, él la alejó de inmediato y la sujetó de las mejillas.

— ¿Qué pasa? –interrogó.

—Necesito pedirte algo –musitó.

—Claro cariño ¿Qué es?

—Que no te enfades.

—Enfadarme –se burló –nunca me enfado contigo, Lily ¿por qué me pides eso? –la besó en la mejilla.

—Voy a ir con Scorpius a la fiesta de Halloween.

—Sabes que todo el mundo está diciendo que pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé, Rick…

—Lily, no me molesta tu amistad con él, y lo sabes, pero creo que Scorpius te está manipulando, sino tiene con quien ir, puedo decirle a una de mis compañeras de Gobstones que vaya con él.

—Podrías ¿ir tú con ella? –suplicó.

—Lily ¿sientes algo por Scorpius? –Se llevó la mano a la frente –sólo dímelo ahora…

—Claro que no, él sólo es mi amigo, y lo sabes, Rick.

—Es que ni siquiera estás tomando la opción que tengo, no, es ir con él y no hay otra opción ¿cierto?

—Él es mi amigo.

—Y yo tu novio, y prefieres que tu novio vaya con una amiga a que tu amigo vaya con una amiga, dime si me equivoco, pero tus prioridades siempre son Scorpius, y nadie más.

—Eso no es…

—Bueno, yo jamás te he hecho elegir entre él y yo, pero… creo que es momento, Lily –su voz se apagó un poco –es momento de cortar por lo sano, si tú siempre vas a poner a Scorpius sobre todos los demás, creo que es momento que terminemos.

—Pero… dijiste que tú nunca me harías elegir entre él y tú –sollozó.

—No te estoy haciendo elegir, jamás lo haría ¿sabes por qué? –Se burló –porque jamás vas a elegir a alguien sobre él, cariño –la besó.

—Derrick –susurró llorando.

—Tranquila, no has elegido tú, lo he hecho yo, y no voy a ponerte entre la espada y la pared, creo que lo mejor para todos es que él consiga una novia y así, te deje en paz, porque tengo la ligera sospecha que no sólo es conmigo, sino que será así con cualquier chico que se te acerque, Lily, ahí está John, es igual con él, y con cualquiera que ha expresado que le gustas, él se ha interpuesto, y lo agradezco, porque de alguna forma, me evitaba pelear contigo con otros, pero jamás he podido ganarle una batalla a tu amigo.

—Hablemos mañana –pidió ella.

—Será la misma respuesta, Lily, lo mejor es que terminemos.

Lily observó a Scorpius, que estaba arreglado en cuanto ella bajó a la sala común, le sonrió cuando notó la sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios ¿en qué momento había comenzado a hacer todo lo que él quería? Sin importar su opinión, había dejado de ser Lily Luna Potter, para ser la muñeca favorita de Scorpius, su juguete favorito.

—Sonríe un poco –soltó él –sujetándole de la barbilla –irás con el chico más guapo del colegio –es un favor para ti.

Llegaron al invernadero cuando la fiesta ya había comenzado, por más que la pelirroja buscó a Derrick para hablar con él, este no había ido a la fiesta, sintió a Scorpius rodear su cintura, en algún momento habían llegado a la pista.

—Pasémosla genial –sonrió él –no será tan genial como mi fiesta, pero algo es algo.

—Tú nunca disfrutas tu fiesta –soltó en un tono ausente.

—Vamos Potts, diviértete un poco, es mi último año, el próximo tú y Dick podrán hacer lo que quieran.

—Claro.

Pasada la noche, después de unirse a Hugo y a Audrey pudo relajarse, quizás porque le contó a Hugo lo que había pasado con ella y Rick, y mientras estaban bailando, la consoló, así que ya un poco más calmada, pudo disfrutar por lo menos un poco la fiesta.

—Vamos a la pista, Potts –la acercó a él, haciendo que rodeara su cuello –estás muy seria conmigo.

—Claro que no –soltó.

—No he visto a tu noviecito, pensé que al menos querría bailar alguna canción contigo.

—Es… no es mucho de fiesta –mintió.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—Derrick y yo terminamos –aceptó.

El corazón de Scorpius se agitó ante la noticia, no recordaba que alguien le hubiese dado una noticia más feliz que aquella, así que la estrujó más contra él, para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Oh Potts, en serio lo lamento –fingió un tono apenado, mientras no podía ocultar la sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Audrey observó la escena, mientras bailaba con su novio, que también lo veía atentamente. —No me estás diciendo algo, Hugo –murmuró.

—Derrick terminó con Lily porque ella decidió venir con Scorpius, y por la sonrisa en tu amigo, creo que ha estado deseando eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No voy a defenderlo, Rick no le caía para nada bien, pero no ha sido su culpa, sólo es una fiesta.

— ¿Tú soportarías todo lo que Derrick soportó? –Audrey negó –yo tampoco, lo sabíamos, que las actitudes de Scor iban a llegar a esto, a hacerlos terminar.

—Voy a hablar con él –lo abrazó Audrey.

—No puede arruinar la vida amorosa de Lily sólo porque mi hermana no le haga caso sólo por no estar solo, cuando eso pase ¿Qué pasará con Lily? –Suspiró –tiene que conseguirse una chica, y listo, dejar a Lily siendo feliz con quien ella decida.

—Hablaré con él.

—Y ojalá lo entienda, sino quiere que Teddy venga y lo ponga en su lugar –se encogió de hombros.

Scorpius había intentado de todo por hacer que Lily dejara de buscar a Derrick, así que la sacó de la pista y fue por un poco de ponche para ella, pero al volver, Lily estaba en la pista, bailando con John Smith, y para su enfado, estaba riendo divertida ¿por qué ese imbécil si había conseguido hacerla sonreír?

—Es momento de pasar a la sección de música muggle –habló Bridget –así que con eso, esperamos que los nacidos muggles, sean un poco más felices, y aquí hay algunos temas que nos han puesto en la lista, no todos, obviamente, pero sí algunos.

La música comenzó a sonar mientras Lily sonreía sin notar que Scorpius la observaba, tenía que admitirlo, lucía hermosa sonriendo, sin importar quién fuera el responsable de lograrlo.

_There was a young girl, ridin' on the wind, she had all of the answers, didn’t need to pretend, I remember - she was the only friend I ever needed._

El rubio observó a su alrededor, buscando al responsable ¿podía ser posible que alguien ya hubiese notado la manera distinta en la que siempre juró que no podría verla y ahora lo hacía? No, tenía que ser imposible, nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba loco por Lily.

_Now I wonder, how to work it all out, my hands are tremblin', I've got this feelin' now._

Encontró a Hugo y a Audrey bailando de forma lenta, sin prestar más atención que a ellos dos, así que no podían ser los causantes de aquello, música muggle, bueno, Hugo era nacido muggle, o una parte de él pertenecía a los muggles, seguramente él o… ¿Rose? ¿Ella se había dado cuenta de que él la había cambiado por Lily? No, eso era imposible, tenía que serlo.

_There's a bit of thunder pounding in my heart, a little uncertainty, that's been there from the start, don't tell me all the looks you gave, were the ones that I misread, 'cause all I hear now, is a voice inside my head._

Scorpius no quería pensar en nada, así que se quedó quieto, escuchando la canción ¿Qué tanto podía asemejarse a lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

_Could this be love? That I hear calling._

_Could this be love? That I hear calling._

Sí, sin duda, alguien había elegido esa canción, y no era coincidencia, así que observó entre la multitud a alguien que pudiese ser el principal culpable.

_Got a fast education, holding you in tears, someone finally hurt you after all these years got to get my message to you somehow._

_Now you're lookin' in my eyes for courage, too late to think this through. Baby, there must be something we can do._

_There's a bit of thunder pounding in my heart a little uncertainty_

_That’s been there from the start don’t tell me all the looks you gave were the ones that I misread 'cause all I hear now is a voice inside my head._

_Could this be love? That I hear calling._

_Could this be love? That I hear calling._

En el corte instrumental de la canción, la mirada gris de Scorpius se topó con la de Albus Potter, así que él lo sabía.


	22. Juramento Roto.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la fiesta de Halloween, hacía una semana que Draco Malfoy había enviado la cantidad de permisos que su hijo le había solicitado para su fiesta, así que todo el mundo estaba extasiado, lo que el rubio había aprendido, es que haría las cosas directamente con los padres de Lily, para evitar que Albus se interpusiera como la primera vez.

—Todo el mundo tiene su invitación, menos yo ¿puedo saber la razón? –lo golpeó Lily en el brazo.

—Fácil, Potts –le sonrió –aprendí la primera vez, que tu hermano puede ser un saboteador, así que envíe la invitación para que tu madre la firmara directamente –la sujetó de la cintura –llámame precavido.

—Y… ¿vas a invitar a Rose? –elevó las cejas, divertida.

—Tengo su invitación, pero dudo que quiera ir, ya sabes, no nos hablamos mucho y…

—Yo me encargo –se la quitó, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de él.

—No ahora, Potts, por favor –pidió.

—Si no es ahora ¿cuándo, Scops? Aprovecha tus oportunidades para conquistar a la chica de tus sueños.

—Sí pero…

Se controló, quiso decirle que en ese momento, ella era la chica de sus sueños, pero ¿cuánto podría durar ese enamoramiento con Lily? Esperaba que no mucho.

—Te veré después –gritó la pelirroja, aprovechando sus cavilaciones para alejarse corriendo, agitando la invitación en el aire.

—Brillante –bufó enfadado, no quería a Rose en su cumpleaños, porque no quería que Lily se alejara de él, dejándolo solo para que pudiera “coquetear” con Rose a solas y en paz.

Lily se interpuso en el paso de su prima, con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro, así que Rose enarcó una ceja sin comprender aquella actitud de su prima, no había nada que hablar entre ellas.

—Tengo esto para ti –sonrió.

—Ah –soltó sin darle importancia al pergamino después de leerlo.

—Por favor, ya dale una oportunidad.

—Lily, yo –se detuvo, observó un momento a su prima y suspiró, Scorpius no le había dicho que la había rechazado, así que al menos agradecía eso –la enviaré a mi madre, es más fácil que ella la firme.

—Pero irás, no sólo harás que tía la firme ¿cierto? –Sonrió feliz –Hugo y yo estaremos ahí, así que no te acosará mucho, lo prometo, se portará como una persona normal y no como un acosador.

—Sí, claro que iré –sonrió incómoda –agradécele la invitación a Scorpius.

Lily estuvo de un muy buen humor durante sus clases, había logrado que Rose fuese a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo, sin duda era el paso más grande que ese idiota hubiese hecho, y hubiese deseado que fuera él quien le invitara, pero bueno, no se detendría hasta que él consiguiera a la mujer de sus sueños.

— ¡Scops! –chilló al verlo.

—Potts –sonrió inmediatamente al verla.

La pelirroja corrió hasta él, lanzándose a sus brazos, y besándole la mejilla, mientras rodeaba su cuello completamente feliz, así que ese estado de ánimo fue automáticamente colocado en él, nada lo hacía más feliz que ver a _su chica, _feliz.

—Rose aceptó ir –susurró en su oído, quitando la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo –dijo que iría, me lo confirmó.

—Genial –fingió una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no te pongas nervioso antes de tiempo, aún tenemos una semana para la fiesta, suficiente para que encuentres la confianza extrema que tienes respecto a todo lo demás, quizás este año ella acepte salir contigo –le guiñó un ojo, lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

—Gracias por la ayuda, Potts.

—De nada, para algo somos los amigos, así que tranquilízate, Hugo y yo estaremos ahí, ayudándote con ella, pobre de Albus, que tendrá que pasar un fin de semana solo.

—Oye, Potts, dime ¿tus padres te han dicho algo sobre pasar vacaciones de navidad conmigo?

—No, no me han dicho nada, pero les enviaré una lechuza preguntándole a mi padre.

—De acuerdo –le besó la mejilla –iré a clases, Potts, deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Claro, nos veremos después de clases… espera, no puedo, tengo que practicar.

—Sí, sí, iré a ver la práctica.

—No sé si eso le alegre mucho a Tamara, pero bien, inténtalo.

—Creo que tu hermano la dejó, por eso está en plan arpía.

— ¿Qué? –se burló Lily – ¿Albus y Tamara?

—No te habías dado cuenta –negó –vaya atención prestas, Potts.

—Cállate –lo golpeó –te veré después.

—Claro, suerte.

El rubio se detuvo a mitad del corredor cuando se topó con Rose Weasley, que le observó seria, no sabía si estaba enfadada o simplemente seria, notó el pergamino con el permiso que había entregado él, pero ese que había sido entregado por su prima.

—No le has dicho a Lily que te interesa otra persona ¿por qué?

—Por qué por el momento… es más fácil que ella piense que me gustas tú aun, perdón por eso.

—No, es sólo que pensé que ustedes se contaban todo, como Albus y yo.

—Oh, así que Albus ya sabía que no me gustabas cuando fue la fiesta de Halloween.

—Así es, no hay nada que no sepa de él y que él no sepa de mí.

— ¿Sabe que le gustabas a Lysander? –cuestionó el rubio.

—Así que dejé de gustarte porque Lily te dijo que su exnovio quería conmigo –se burló –increíble que tenga el cinismo de…

—En realidad escuché cuando Lupin lo comentó, ella no dijo nada.

—Claro, Ted siempre cuidando de Lily, sin importar si daña a alguien más –negó decepcionada.

—Ellos pensaron que estaba dormido –aceptó Scorpius –no querían que yo o alguien más lo supiera, supongo que ni siquiera Dominique lo sabía ¿o sí?

—No –aceptó Rose –nadie más lo sabía.

—Entonces ¿cuál fue la razón por la cual Lysander le hizo algo así?

—Quizás Lily no es la dulce, simpática y no rompo ni un plato que te hace pensar, algo tuvo que hacerle a él primero.

—Bueno, Lily es una salvaje, no voy a negar eso, me ha pegado en las partes bajas más de lo que pudiese contar, pero dudo que algo así la hiciera merecedora de que la engañara como lo hizo.

—No podría decirte lo que pasaba entre ellos o en la mente de Lysander, pero está más que claro que tú la defenderás porque es tu amiga y eso es lo que harás siempre.

—Supongo que sí, Lily y yo hemos llegado a la etapa de amistad en donde justificamos todo lo que se hace por muy malo que sea.

—Me alegro por ustedes.

—Sobre la invitación…

—No iré si es lo que quieres.

—No, por el contrario, ve, Lily y Hugo serán felices si vas.

—Bien –medio sonrió y entró a su clase.

Scorpius luchó por alejar a Lily de sus pensamientos mientras estaba en clase, necesitaba poner atención para sus deberes, sus exámenes, para todo, pero cada que se distraía un poco, Lily aparecía en su mente, sonriendo, o simplemente el recuerdo de ella recostada contra su pecho, suspiraba, lo estaba volviendo loco. Estaba loco por ella.

—Muy bien, serán dos metros para la próxima semana de lo que hemos visto, y por favor señor Malfoy, evite el espacio innecesario entre línea y línea –todos rieron.

—Lo pensaré profesora –admitió con una sonrisa inocente.

—Con eso basta, pueden salir.

—Gracias.

El rubio salió en búsqueda de su amiga, que estaba con Hugo, bailando divertidos, entreteniendo a Audrey, que los observaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Creo que son los primos más locos del mundo.

—Y es contagioso –sonrió la pelirroja –mira –sujetó a Scorpius y lo hizo girar junto con ella.

—Vas a marearme de tanto giro, Potts –se burló.

—Eres una nenita –rió divertida, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para terminar ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Scorpius soltó la mano de Lily, para abrazarla y comenzar a balsear con ella, que no se separó de él.

—Eso es aburrido –oyó a Hugo.

—Scops es aburrido –se encogió de hombros Lily, alejándose de él.

—Es que no quiero que se te vean los calzones en público, Potts.

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy –se burló la pelirroja.

—Oye Lily –le hablaron, así que todos voltearon a ver quién le hablaba.

—Creí que habías terminado con él –la sujetó de la muñeca cuando la pelirroja iba a ir en dirección de Derrick.

—Y lo hicimos, pero seguimos siendo amigos –se soltó Lily –ahora, nos veremos después, tengo que ir a estudiar Aritmancia con un montón de idiotas –sonrió.

—Te escuché –la reprendió Rick, haciendo que Lily sonriera divertida.

—Los veré después –sujetó sus cosas y se alejó corriendo en dirección de Derrick.

Un pequeño tic se había apoderado de la mejilla del rubio al verla alejarse para terminar besando la comisura de los labios del otro Slytherin por accidente, le limpió el lugar del beso, pero la mirada que se estaban dedicando, no era para nada del agrado de Scorpius.

—Apuesto por que vuelven –apostó Hugo.

—Yo lo dudo –soltó Scorpius.

—No porque todo el mundo los vea tan pegaditos, como novios, significa que ustedes lo sean –le recordó Audrey –admito que su amistad está en un grado tan íntimo, que parecen amantes, más que otra cosa.

—Pero Scops no tiene ojos para ninguna otra mujer que no sea mi hermana –el rubio lo observó –y jamás, jamás, jamás, pero JAMÁS, J-A-M-Á-S, se fijaría en Lily –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto –admitió Audrey, olvido que siempre lo dice cada que se hace una sugerencia de cuan atractiva es Lily.

—Potts ¿atractiva? –intentó usar todo el humor negro que era capaz de tener, pero él mismo se saboteaba a veces.

—Ya lo sabemos, Scops, deberías buscarte una chica en lo que Rose se decide por ti.

—Bueno, Rose irá a mi fiesta –les informó.

—Esa sí que es una sorpresa enorme –admitió Hugo –ni siquiera he sido invitado yo.

—Aquí está –le extendió su invitación.

—Ya iba a golpearte –murmuró Audrey.

—Lo suponía, no invitar a Hugo es como llamar a la tercera guerra mágica –los tres rieron.

—Supongo que esta será la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que hayas tenido ¿no, Scops?

—Supones bien, Hugo.

Después de un rato de estar con sus amigos, el rubio se dirigió a la biblioteca, desde su asiento, podía ver el grupo de estudio de Lily, así que podía estar presente si algo malo pasaba o si alguno de esos idiotas querían inventar algo sobre la joven, bueno, aunque le doliera a él, Derrick se había comportado a la altura después de terminar con Lily, así que Scorpius lo consideraba un idiota ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de haber perdido a alguien como ella? Él estaría como loco.

—No me digas que la estás siguiendo –soltó Derrick frente a Scorpius.

—Claro que no, tengo mis propios deberes por hacer, y es aquí, o con mis otros dos amigos besuqueándose.

—Supongo que no estás aquí aparte para asegurarte de que no inventemos nada como Tremblay.

—Ya te lo dije, tengo cosas que hacer…

—Si Lily te gusta, es mejor que se lo digas, Malfoy, eres tan obvio en eso, que ella no tardará en darse cuenta.

—A mí no me gusta Potts.

—Ve a la enfermería –se burló el chico –te has mordido la lengua, y ahora estás sangrando.

—Imbécil –soltó.

—Bueno, ¿sabes? Todo ese esfuerzo que hacías por alejarnos a pesar de ser novios, no era algo normal para mí, la persigues como un perro, comprendo lo genial que es ella, pero es mucho esfuerzo para alguien que la quiere como una simple amiga, está soltera, deberías decirle lo mucho que te gusta ahora, no cuando alguien la conquiste.

—Es mi asunto.

—Ah, sabía que te gustaba –se burló y se alejó un poco –no te preocupes, no le diré nada hasta que estés listo.

Scorpius no tenía manera de estar listo, le había dicho de todas las formas posibles que algo así no le pasaría, al menos no con ella, y ahora estaba completamente enamorado ¿cómo se podía caer en algo así? Era injusto, debería robar un giratiempo y golpearse a sí mismo, no lo sabía, dejarse una nota, diciéndose que no jurara y perjurara algo que al final, no terminaría cumpliendo.

—M—

La Mansión Malfoy lucía impecable como siempre, la mayoría observaba alrededor completamente asombrados de la magnificencia del lugar, muchos haciendo comentarios como “Vaya, aquí vive realmente Scorpius” y cosas sin sentido, ubicó al único grupo que tenía una alegría y felicidad moderada, esos tenían que ser sus amigos y Rose.

—Bien –murmuró Audrey –para que no haya problemas, Hugo y yo compartiremos habitación y Rose puede quedarse con Lily.

—Por mí no hay problema –habló Lily –pero es obvio que elegirías no pasar la noche con nosotras.

—Yo sólo quería que todos pasáramos una noche agradable por el fin de semana –rió inocente la rubia.

—Puedes dormir conmigo, para que Rose descanse, las camas son lo suficientemente amplias si mal no recuerdo –se burló Lily.

—Intentan separarnos en mi último año ¿ya ves? –negó dramáticamente Audrey, observando a su amiga y abrazando a su novio.

—Cierto, es su último año, bien, bien.

—Es como si yo le pidiera a Potts que pasara las noches conmigo porque el próximo año… -no terminó de hablar, ya que la mirada olivo de Lily se iluminó, así que todos siguieron la vista de la joven –agh ¿qué hace ese imbécil aquí? –escupió enfadado Scorpius.

—No te ofendas, pero es lo que más ansío de venir a tu cumpleaños –admitió la pelirroja –iré a saludar –se alejó rápido, tanto que el rubio no alcanzó a sujetarla.

—Es bastante atractivo –admitió Rose observando a Jarvis Whisp.

La mirada de Scorpius se topó en la hermana de su amigo, y puso cara de espanto ¿qué tenía Whisp que encantaba a las pelirrojas más que a cualquier otra chica?

—Cuidado con esos celos, cuñado –se burló Hugo, haciendo que Rose se pusiera roja cuando el heredero Malfoy no dijo nada.

—Los que deberían compartir cuarto son otros –se burló Audrey, observando de Rose a Scorpius.

—Posiblemente lo hagamos ¿no, Rose?

— ¿Lo haremos? –cuestionó, así que Scorpius observó a Lily, que reía divertida y ocasionalmente tocaba los bíceps de Whisp.

—Sí ¿por qué no?

Hugo y Audrey comenzaron a hacer burlas que hicieron que Rose se pusiera roja, claro que Scorpius no escuchó nada de lo que decían, seguía con la mirada fija en Lily y Jarvis ¿de qué tanto podían estar hablando? No le importaba, a decir verdad, quería que se alejaran.

—Es un sueño –suspiró Lily, abrazando el brazo de Scorpius –díganme ¿puedo hechizarlo y hacerlo el padre de mis hijos? –sonrió.

—Bueno Merope Gaunt te diría que sí –se burló Hugo –pero creemos que aprendemos del pasado ¿no?

—Cierto, además, creí que dijiste eso de Derrick –soltó Scorpius.

—Vamos Scops, es Jarvis Whisp de quien hablamos, él es fabuloso –le miró a lo lejos –y súper atractivo.

—Nadie puede argumentar a ello –admitió Rose riendo –Jarvis es bastante guapo, encantador y caballeroso, y hasta donde yo sé, jamás se ha metido con alguien menor de los 17, así que suerte para la próxima, Lils.

—El próximo año tendré los 17 –se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que lo estés diciendo en serio.

—Soy una zorra ¿no me lo has dicho siempre?

—Porque te gustan muchos a la vez.

—Pero no me meto con ninguno –suspiró –bien, iré a poner mis cosas en… cierto, los elfos –se golpeó la cabeza –entonces iré a la cocina, fue el único lugar que memoricé en tu casa.

—Bien, él llevará a Rose a un recorrido por los terrenos –sonrió Audrey –así Hugo y yo nos acomodaremos sin preocupaciones.

Lily aceptó sin miramientos, y avanzó sin más preocupaciones en su mente más que haber realmente memorizado el camino a la cocina, no quería toparse de nuevo con la oficina del padre de su amigo y molestarlo, como la vez pasada.

Rose observó asombrada los jardines de la mansión, y de vez en cuando observaba al rubio, aunque éste estaba ausente, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello como un paseo romántico, sí, estaba enterada de que a él le gustaba otra persona, pero no había peor lucha que la que jamás se hacía, eso siempre decía Lily, y por lo regular siempre conseguía lo que quería ¿por qué ella no lo haría?

—Gracias por invitarme –sonrió.

—Iba a hacerlo desde el año pasado, pero no me dirigías ni siquiera una palabra, así que no fue del todo viable.

—Algo bueno resultó de todo, te hiciste buen amigo de Lily.

—Sí, eso fue bueno –admitió.

—Seré tu coartada todo el tiempo que necesites para encontrar el valor para decirle a la otra persona –sonrió.

—Creo que necesito más valor del que podría reunir de todos los seleccionados de Gryffindor.

—Te lo digo por experiencia, no tardes mucho en decirle tus sentimientos, o te pasará lo mismo que a mí –lo sujetó de la mano.

—Estoy intentando encontrar las palabras correctas y el momento indicado.

—Muchas veces eso no es tan necesario, créeme.

—M—

Scorpius se detuvo a mitad del corredor, eran las doce y media de la madrugada, pero Lily se estaba escabullendo como una ladronzuela, así que lo atribuyó a que estaba robando comida, como lo había adivinado, con Rose en su casa, Lily se había alejado de él para darle libertad necesaria para intentar conquistar a la hermana de Hugo, claro que eso no le agradaba para nada.

—Alto ahí –colocó su dedo en la espalda de la joven, simulando su varita, la chica se tensó y se giró hasta él.

—Eres un idiota, casi me matas del susto.

—Eso te pasa por abandonarme en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Tu fiesta es en dos días, así que cállate ¿quieres?

—Me estás abandonando por un montón de desconocidos.

—Si lo son ¿por qué los invitaste? –elevó una ceja.

—No lo sé –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Demasiado engreído como para pasarla solo ¿no? –sonrió.

—He estado solo demasiado tiempo en mi vida –bajó la vista, colocó su mano en la cadera de la joven y se acercó a ella.

—Audrey ha estado contigo, eso no es estar solo –argumentó Lily.

—Sí, lo sé, pero ella está con Hugo ahora, y de no ser por ti, estaría solo otra vez.

—Siempre voy a estar para ti, sin importar el momento ¿lo sabes?

—Claro que lo sé, has estado para mí cuando más te he necesitado.

—Eso nunca va a cambiar –acarició la mejilla del chico –quiero que sepas que incluso, si se te desabrochan las agujetas el día de mi boda, bajaría del altar y te ayudaría ¿no?

—Eso es muy… me estás llamando inútil nada sutil –sonrió.

—Tienes la idea de cuán importante es tu amistad para mí ¿no? –Lo abrazó –creo que te quiero más que Dominique ahora.

Las palabras de Lily fueron tranquilizantes para él, ya estaba escalando de puesto ¿podría llegar a ser el hombre de su vida? Bueno, eso estaba por verse pronto.

—Sabes, tengo que decirte algo, yo…

La puerta junto a ellos se abrió, una cabellera roja y de risos se asomó, observó de uno a otro, y les sonrió incómoda, Lily le negó, haciéndole saber que no estaba interrumpiendo nada importante, pero en realidad sí lo estaba haciendo, él iba a decirle la verdad, que le gustaba, y que con cada día que pasaba, en lugar de pasársele, se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

—Siento interrumpir, no era mi intención, pero escuché voces, así que pensé que era mi imaginación, pero no –se burló.

—M—

El día estaba demasiado brillante, todo venía con una nueva posibilidad de ser honesto con Lily, si no es que alguien lo interrumpía de nuevo, así que se duchó, se arregló y bajó al comedor, la mayoría ya estaba en el lugar, por lo tanto, Lily estaba sentada entre Rose y Audrey, Hugo estaba frente a su novia, así que tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo, observando atentamente a Lily, que comía bastante alegre, como siempre.

—Adoro la comida que preparan para tu cumpleaños, Scops –admitió después de pasar su bocado.

—Ya lo sé, aunque en realidad tú adoras todo que sea comida.

—No todo –se encogió de hombros –los humanos también somos comestibles.

—_Pero eso, queridos amigos, sería canibalismo _–comentó Rose, haciendo reír a Lily, al parecer era un chiste privado entre la familia Weasley + derivados.

—Buena referencia, Rosie –admitió Lily, que su vista se desvió hasta la persona que llegó a la mesa.

—No sé por qué mi padre lo sigue contratando –admitió Scorpius.

—Porque es sensual –argumentó Lily.

—Dudo que mi padre lo contrate porque le parezca sensual –soltó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

—Hablando de otra cosa ¿qué haces aquí? –Soltó Lily –el año pasado nos abandonaste.

—El año pasado era más idiota.

—No, lo sigues siendo –bromeó Hugo, palmeando el hombro de su amigo.

—Cierto, pero quería pasar tiempo con mis amigos ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No, nada, sólo una cosa ¿esto significa que vas a disfrutar de tu fiesta este año?

—Desde luego –sonrió –ya te dije lo que pasará el siguiente año ¿no?

—Nosotros no fuimos incluidos en el memo –argumentó Audrey.

—Vamos a ir a algún bar a beber hasta ahogarnos –soltó Scorpius.

—Scops, Lily y yo seguiremos en Hogwarts –soltó Hugo.

—Como si en este momento no lo estuvieran –se burló Rose.

—Cierto, hermanita –admitió Hugo –creo que tú deberías llevarlo por tragos y festejaremos en vacaciones de Navidad ¿Qué te parece eso, Scor?

—Que habrá pasado casi un mes desde mi cumpleaños, eso opino, Hugo.

—Es bueno haber nacido en época de vacaciones.

—No querías dejarte de tu padre ¿no? –sonrió Audrey.

—Ya sé –se encogió de hombros –por algo tenía que ser la consentida, fui el mejor regalo para mi padre ¿Qué no?

—No, yo creo que tu padre lloró de decepción –se burló Scorpius.

—Le diré eso, y pondrá más reglas la próxima vez que vayas a casa –se burló la pelirroja.

—No sé qué más reglas pueda poner, para ser honesto, a tres metros de distancia entre tú y yo.

—Sí, es cierto –bromeó.

—Creo que quien le dio la idea, fue Albus –confesó Rose.

—Vaya amiga, lo estás tirando por la borda –todos rieron.

—Sólo les digo la verdad, aunque no hay nada que preocuparse entre ustedes, bueno, siempre han dicho que jamás se fijarían el uno en el otro de manera romántica, a menos que eso… cambiara –la pelirroja Weasley observó de Scorpius a Lily.

—Para nada, no ha cambiado nada, tan amigos como siempre –informó Lily, sin darle importancia.

—Como siempre, jamás me fijaría en ella –soltó no muy convencido.

—Es bueno escucharlo –soltó Rose, bebiendo a su jugo de calabaza, sin quitar la vista del heredero Malfoy.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y divertido, aunque toda la atención del rubio estuvo puesto en su mejor amiga, intentando no parecer demasiado obvio con ella.

—Adelántense –comentó cuando notó que su padre le hablaba.

—Bien, no te tardes –lo golpeó en el hombro Audrey y se alejó con los demás.

Scorpius avanzó hasta su padre, que estaba bastante serio, posiblemente no le agradaba para nada que hubiese invitado a una Weasley más, sin duda su padre pensaba que las posibilidades de emparentar con esa familia serían altas si seguían tratándose tanto.

—Si es por mis amigos…

— ¿Le pediste a Lily Potter pasar vacaciones de Navidad aquí? –soltó enfadado.

—Sí –admitió sin dar vueltas al asunto.

—Ah ¿no creíste que tendrías que consultarme eso primero?

—Soy mayor de edad, no tengo que consultarte nada.

—Es mi casa –soltó enfadado.

—Bien, entonces la llevaré conmigo a la casa que mi madre me heredó, ya puedo hacer uso de todo ¿lo olvidaste? –se burló.

—Harry Potter me informó de esto –soltó –y sabes que ella no es una adulta aun ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé, papá.

—Bueno, porque no estarás a solas con ella hasta que esa chica cumpla los 17.

—Tiene que ser una broma, es mi mejor amiga.

—No es ninguna broma, Potter no te quiere cerca de su hija, y yo no quiero a su hija cerca del mío, y lo dejó muy claro.

—No creo que el señor Potter…

—Entonces ¿cómo sé que los encontró en la cama?

—No pasó nada –informó, pero su padre no le creyó, como siempre.


	23. Incondicional.

La mirada impasible del padre del chico seguía en él, no importaba cuanto se defendiera, cuanto argumentara, él no iba a creerle que entre él y Lily no ocurría nada ¿por qué su padre no podía darle un maldito voto de confianza?

—Esa familia no te quiere, que se comporte amable no significa lo contrario, así que lo mejor será que dejes de intentar emparentar con ellos.

—Tú como…

—Ya lo sé, Potter me puso al tanto de tus sentimientos por Rose Weasley, la hija de Ronald.

—Entonces no sé porque cuidar tanto de Lily.

—Creo que olvidas que tanto Potter y yo fuimos jóvenes alguna vez, somos hombres, Scorpius, sabemos que por mucho que pueda gustarte una chica, siempre habrá una a la cual llevarte a la cama mientras conquistas a la que te gusta, y Potter no quiere que su hija sea esa desafortunada ¿comprendes?

—Yo jamás haría algo así con Lily.

—Yo también dije eso de muchas chicas, y terminó pasando, así que no me engañas, si te acercas a Lily Potter antes de que ella cumpla los 17, tendrás que atenerte a lo que Harry Potter haga, y como ya te lo he advertido, si transgredes eso, no meteré las manos al fuego por ti ¿te queda completamente claro?

—Me sorprendería que lo hicieras –admitió dolido –pero claro, para hacerlo tendrías que quererme, pero ¿cómo me querrías? Si soy el hijo del señor tenebroso.

Scorpius se alejó de su padre, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, pero no estaba de humor para nada más ¿alejarse de Lily? Pues tendrían que arrastrarlo a Azkaban, porque él no iba a alejarse de ella, sin importar las consecuencias, él estaría a su lado.

Al llegar a la actividad, notó que Lily ya estaba en el aire, haciendo lo que fuera que Jarvis Whisp le dijera que hiciera, al parecer ese tipo seguía cautivado por Potter, porque tenía la misma expresión que la primera vez que le había visto, y se atrevía a decir que no se metía con nadie menor, hipócrita.

—Llegaste ¿pasa algo? –lo interrogó Rose.

—Nada, bueno ¿qué tanto conoces a tu tío Harry?

—Es bastante agradable ¿por?

—Nada –le sonrió dando por terminada la charla.

A pesar de la amenaza de su padre, pudo pasarse un buen rato, claro ¿cómo no hacerlo con Lily ahí? Riendo tan alegremente como si no hubiese mañana, tenía que hablar con ella y pronto.

—Bien ¿alguien me va a decir cómo es que vamos a estar en el lago a finales de Noviembre? –interrogó Rose, observando a su hermano, su prima y los dos rubios.

—Magia, querida, magia –sonrió Scorpius.

—Sí, ya decía yo –rió divertida.

Fingió todo lo que pudo quedar maravillado por Rose en traje de baño, pero su vista seguía de forma discreta en Lily, que llevaba un pequeño bikini rosa claro, y para su desgracia en vez de llevar la parte superior de este, llevaba una playera, que le cubría más de lo que Scorpius hubiese deseado.

—Se ve bastante bien sin toda la ropa encima –bromeó Audrey, deteniéndose junto a su amigo.

—Es la criatura más perfecta sobre la tierra, es verdad –respondió, aprovechando que Lily estaba de pie junto a Rose, para observarla a ella sin que Audrey lo notara.

Se unió al resto de sus amigos en el lago, Lily jugaba con Hugo, arrojándose agua, mientras reían a carcajadas cada que al otro le entraba en la boca, completando el chiste con comentarios listillos, que solo podían parecerles graciosos a ellos dos.

—Niños –negó Rose, con el ceño ligeramente frustrado, relajándose un poco cuando notó la sonrisa encantada de Scorpius.

—Siempre me han parecido fascinantes cuando están juntos, son como una sola persona separada al nacer.

—Si hubiesen nacido con fecha más próxima posiblemente lo fueran, pero no es el caso –explicó innecesariamente Rose.

—Tú y Albus no se ven así cuando están juntos, son más serios y...

—Más responsables, querrás decir.

—La responsabilidad no está peleada con la diversión, eso lo aprendí con ellos, para ser honesto

—Les tienes una devoción extraña, mejor dicho –se encogió de hombros –pero no te culpo, eres hijo único.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente tu hermano es genial, y bueno, Potts es Potts.

—Tengo que decir que mi Potter favorito es Albus, James y Lily son demasiado efervescentes para mí completo agrado.

—Tal vez por eso Hugo y Lily son mis Potter y Weasley favoritos.

El comentario de Scorpius hizo que Rose abriera la boca un poco sorprendida, jamás pensó que el rubio diría o admitiría frente a alguien ajeno a su círculo interno, así que la chica observó a Lily ¿Cómo había hecho su prima para ganarse a Scorpius de esa forma tan incondicional? Si no le gustaba, si no había algo más que amistad, la primogénita de Hermione se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de amistad existía realmente entre su prima y Scorpius?

El día no fue tan fascinante para Rose como pensó en un inicio que sería, creyó tontamente que sonsacaría a Scorpius a abrirse un poco con ella y que le compartiera quien era la persona que le gustaba, si ya no era ella, pero era tan hermético, y no sabía si todo el mundo lo notaba, pero, para Rose, ahora que le prestaba más atención al joven, creía que entre el rubio y el resto del mundo, estaba dividido por una enorme barrera de hielo, imposible de penetrar; no creía que nadie fuese capaz de pasar ese escudo protector que se había construido.

—Voy a ser muy honesta y diré sin lugar a dudas, que eres un cabeza de chorlito –rió divertida Lily.

— ¿Eso crees? –elevó una ceja Hugo.

—No hay lugar a dudas ¿Qué no estás prestándome atención? –se cuadró frente a su primo.

—Ven aquí.

El joven pelirrojo fue hasta su prima, alzándola sin complicación alguna en su hombro, mientras giraba con ella, hasta que pisó una piedra un tanto resbalosa en el lago, y cayeron sin tiempo a nada al agua, Lily salió rápidamente, completamente asustada por lo repentino que había ocurrido todo.

— ¡Joder! –Se abrazó a sí misma –me congelo.

—Ya estabas dentro –se rió por lo bajo Scorpius.

—Cállate, tú estás en la seguridad, yo, en cambio, el cabeza de chorlito de mi primo me ha zambullido sin consideración alguna.

El pelirrojo surgió del agua en ese momento, llevándose los cabellos mojados hacia atrás, para descubrir su rostro, le dio un suave golpe a su prima en el hombro, y fingió molestia.

—Deberías dejar de comer tanto, estás tan pesada, que hemos caído.

—Antes muerta que dejar la comida ¿lo escuchas, muchachón? –sonrió.

—Sí, ya lo sé, contaba con esa respuesta, para ser honestos.

—Preocúpate el día que diga no, a un ofrecimiento de comida.

La diversión continuó para la mayoría del grupo, menos para la mayor de los hijos de Ron y Hermione Weasley, no había podido tener una buena charla con Scorpius a pesar de que Lily se las había arreglado y los había dejado solos innumerables veces.

—La fiesta será esta noche –murmuró Lily –tienes que lucir arrebatadora, espero que se anime así –se encogió de hombros.

—Las cosas no van bien, Lily, creo que le gusta otra chica –observó la reacción de su prima, que soltó una sonora carcajada ante su argumento, así que Scorpius Malfoy ni siquiera había sido honesto con Lily.

—Eso jamás pasará, Rosie –informó cuando se controló –Scorpius ha detallado con tanta claridad lo que le gustaría hacerte, que dudo que alguna otra logre atraerlo así, aunque se le regale.

—Bueno, tú tienes que conocerlo más, es tu amigo.

—La posibilidad de que a él le guste otra, es 1 en un el universo –coincidió Audrey, saliendo del baño enrolada en la toalla.

—Ustedes son quienes mejor lo conocen en el mundo.

—No –negó Lily –considero que Scorpius es una persona ya sabes, bastante compleja, dudo que alguien que no sea él se conozca tan bien, él actúa y se comporta según lo que su mente diseñó, pero no es del todo él mismo con alguien.

—M—

Scorpius observó a sus amigas y a Rose aparecer por el lugar, la mirada gris del festejado recorrió a Lily completamente, quiso ir hasta ella y besarla de formas poco aptas para el público en general, pero se contuvo, quedándose en su mismo lugar, y teniendo que mirar de esa manera a Rose, aunque no lo deseara; primero tenía que asegurarse de que Lily sintiera lo mismo por él.

—Vaya fiesta –argumentó Rose con una sonrisa –de lo que me he perdido todos estos años.

—Ya ves, sí era un buen partido –se burló él.

—Ahora lo eres para esa desconocida, de la que por cierto, ni tus amigas saben algo.

—Lo he mantenido en secreto –aceptó –no me interesa que los demás sepan de ella hasta que llegue el momento perfecto.

—Esos no existen –confesó ella –yo estaba buscando el momento perfecto para aceptar la propuesta de salir contigo, creí que tendría que darte la impresión de que eras bien correspondido en el momento perfecto, en cambio a eso, te interesó otra persona.

—Eso no va a ocurrirme a mí, creo que ella siente lo mismo por mí.

—No estás del todo seguro, aun así ¿vas a arriesgarlo todo?

Las palabras de la chica lo hicieron cavilar un poco más ¿arriesgarlo todo? La imagen de Lily dejándolo de lado porque fue tan idiota de enamorarse de ella, como tantas veces le prometió que no lo haría.

Se acobardó en ese momento, no podía dar ni el menor margen a que alguien lo sospechara, si Lily no sentía nada por él, sabía que su amistad terminaría.

¿Qué valía más para él? ¿La amistad de Lily o su amor?

—Estás muy serio ¿qué ocurre esta vez? –lo interrogó Lily.

—Nada, en serio, me quedé pensando en un asunto.

—Ya ¿por fin vas a declarártele a Rose? Estoy segura de que ella sin duda quiere eso.

—No es el momento para eso –rechazó la idea de inmediato.

—Entonces ¿cuándo es momento para atreverte a ir tras lo que quieres?

—Dime ¿irías tras un chico que no ha dado señales de que le gustes?

—Me arrojé de un avión sin paracaídas, Scops, hay cosas menos drásticas ¿no lo crees así? –le sonrió.

—No quiero arruinar lo que llevo ganado con ella ¿qué tal si le digo que me gusta y ella me rechaza y no quiere volver a hablarme?

—Eres el chico más atractivo del colegio ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste a mí? –Se burló Lily –sólo necesitas tener esa confianza insoportable, y verás que dirá que sí, cualquier chica lo haría.

— ¿Incluso tú? –elevó una ceja.

—Yo soy tu cuate ¿recuerdas? –Se burló –yo no cuento para ti de esa forma, y por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón –sonrió, pero por dentro, quería asesinarse a sí mismo.

Bailó con Lily y Rose casi toda la noche, hasta que su amiga se las arregló para terminar entre los brazos de Jarvis Whisp, para dejar a Rose entre los de Scorpius, cosa que no lo había hecho muy feliz.

—Sí que no te gusta mucho tu fiesta de cumpleaños, escuché un par de comentarios de lo mal que la pasabas siempre, y no quise creerlo.

—No la estoy pasando mal –mintió el rubio.

—Supongo que no –se burló Rose.

Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música, hasta que lo encontró tan distraído como para tener oportunidad, unió sus labios a los de Scorpius, que se quedó inmóvil, suponía que si Lily y Audrey lo conocían, esa sería una buena opción para saber qué tanto le interesaba y qué tanto no.

Fue un fracaso total, él no respondió en ningún momento, pero tampoco se alejó ¿habría la posibilidad de que él también estuviera evaluando la situación para salir de una vez por todas de las dudas que lo carcomían?

—Fue bastante inesperado –sonrió incómodo.

—Lo noté, pensé que era la mejor forma para saber que tanto estabas exagerando al respecto de que ya no te intereso en el aspecto emocional.

—Creo que no fui muy convincente cuando te lo comenté.

—No, es que Lily asegura que no hay posibilidad alguna de que a ti te interese alguien que no sea yo.

—Bueno, he pasado tanto tiempo diciéndolo, que podría ser una sorpresa para todos cuando diga la verdad.

—Así que no le has dicho que no te intereso ¿por qué razón?

El hizo un mohín, dubitativo sobre si confesarle la razón por la cual no le había dicho nada a Lily, ni a Audrey, los ojos azules de Rose brillaron un poco con enfado contenido.

—Lily aceptó ser mi amiga para conquistarte, y no quiero que sepa que ya no me agradas de esa manera, porque…

—Temes que ella se aleje de ti y no sean más amigos –él sonrió incómodo –dime ¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?

—Nada –aceptó.

—No hay nada que ella no haga o no diga que no festejes ¿por qué?

—Considero que Lily ha sido una gran amiga para mí, no me ha juzgado, y siempre intenta lo mejor para mí.

—Eso no lo explica, si tienes miedo a expresar tus sentimientos por cómo vaya a reaccionar, más que una amiga incondicional, es algo así como una odiosa manipuladora ¿no lo crees?

—Ella no es una manipuladora, todo lo contrario de todas las personas que conozco, quiere que haga las cosas por mí, no para o por los demás, gracias a ella supe que quería algo más que simplemente ser tu esposo.

—No comprendo.

—Las únicas metas que había en mi vida era casarme contigo y tener hijos, nada más allá, el dinero de la familia solucionaría mi vida, y por consiguiente la tuya y nuestros hijos.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Y el sueño de ser el mejor Sanador?

—Bueno, ella me dijo que pensara en lo que quería que fuese mi vida al salir de Hogwarts, y quiero ser Sanador, pero no porque ella lo estipulara así.

—Me alegra saberlo, con eso de que siempre están juntos, parece realmente que es manipulación, monopolizar a alguien es espantoso.

Scorpius no dijo nada, así que todas esas actitudes egoístas que había estado teniendo con Lily, obligándola a pasar más tiempo con él que con alguien más no era sano, para ninguno de los dos, tenía que arreglar las cosas, dejar que Lily fuese un poco más libre, encadenarla a él no era la mejor solución para ella, o terminaría alejándose, por lo sofocante que era estar con él.

—Ven, vamos a la pista –le sujetó la mano Lily y sonrió feliz.

—Bien –fingió ser halado por ella, pero al llegar a la pista, la sujetó de las caderas, acercándola a él.

—Parece que las cosas están funcionando de maravilla entre ustedes ¿no te hace feliz? Mis servicios pronto terminarán.

—Tus servicios –repitió.

—Sí, en cuanto estés con ella, no conocerás nada a tu alrededor, y los dos lo sabemos ¿no es así? –rió.

—Quiero que sigas siendo mi amiga a pesar de lo que pase con Rose, Lily, no te quiero lejos de mi vida.

—Siempre voy a ser parte de tu vida ¿me escuchas? –Colocó sus manos en las mejillas del rubio –no importa cuánto me ignores por estar besuqueándote con ella.

—Jamás voy a dejarte de lado.

—No, no, hazlo, mientras tú te distraes con ella, yo puedo besuquearme con alguien más –le guiñó un ojo.

No le agradaba la idea de que los planes de su amiga respecto a su futuro romántico no lo incluyeran a él, odiaba sentirse de esa manera, pero siempre que quería abrir la boca y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, se congelaba cuando obtenía toda la atención, sus ojos olivo brillando extasiados de vivacidad, sus labios curvando una sonrisa.

— ¿Piensas volver con Derrick? –cuestionó serio.

—No, él no quiere volver, dice que no hay forma de ganarte –le golpeó suavemente en el pecho.

—No hay forma de ganarme ¿en qué aspecto?

—Rick dice que no voy a poner a nada ni nadie primero que tú.

— ¿Y tiene razón en eso? –la observó.

—Scops, eres mi amigo, como un hermano para mí, y yo no pongo nada sobre mi familia, y tú eres parte de mi familia –sonrió feliz –serás mi primo, eso es bastante familia.

Ese hubiese podido ser un excelente momento para decirle que él no la quería como una hermana, ni un cuate, sino como la chica maravillosa que era, y que había llegado a planear toda una vida con ella ¿pero cómo decirle que quería estar con ella toda una vida? Que en ese momento, no quería que la canción terminara nunca, para poder permanecer así con ella.

La amaba, no tenía duda de ello.

Aun que su padre dijera lo imposible que fuera, o lo mucho que Harry Potter se opusiera también a todo aquello, los sentimientos eran algo bastante complicado ¿cómo pudo pasar de estar locamente enamorado de Rose a estar total y completamente extasiado de estar con Lily?

—Te dejaré bailar con ella, así, posiblemente puedas, no sé, decirle que te gusta o algo así.

—Ella no me ha dado motivos –repitió.

—Más vale que lo hagas ¿quién no te dice que ella se siente igual a ti y simplemente lo intenta ocultar? –Palmeó los hombros de Scorpius –enorgulléceme –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

—M—

El camino a Hogwarts fue increíble para todo aquel que había sido testigo de la última fiesta de cumpleaños de Scorpius Malfoy que Hogwarts vería, tenían muchas cosas que contar a los desafortunados, la risa del rubio y sus amigos era completamente estruendosa, todo el Gran Comedor era testigo, algunos sonreían, otros les miraban con envidia.

—Bueno ¿y cómo piensas festejar tus cumpleaños a partir de ahora? –cuestionó uno de los que habían sido invitados.

—Sigo sin saberlo –admitió el rubio –posiblemente supere estas fiestas, lo grandioso será que ya ninguno de mis invitados tendrá que pedir permiso para ir –observó a Hugo y después a Lily, que elevó una ceja en sorpresa –porque el próximo año no habrá, dejaré descansar a todos, y así dejaré que Potts sea libre para ir también, igual que el inútil de su primo.

—No me parece gracioso –se quejó Hugo sonriendo.

—Yo sólo quería esperar a que los bebés, comenzaran a caminar solitos.

—El único bebé aquí eres tú –se burló Lily.

—Claro, le estás diciendo eso a un mago de oficialmente 18 años, Potts.

—Anciano, tienes razón, eres un anciano.

No tardaron mucho desayunando, después de eso, fueron cada quién a sus respectivas clases, Audrey no comentó nada, y estaba bastante seguro de que lo había visto besándose con Rose ¿se lo habría comentado a Lily? Sacudió la cabeza, no, conocía bastante bien a sus dos amigas, no solían compartir información sobre él, ni interrogarse sobre qué hablaban con él, eran bastante respetuosas de la intimidad, quizás lo conocían demasiado bien, al parecer.

—Tengo que felicitarlo, señor Malfoy –habló el profesor Binns –su trabajo fue espectacularmente bueno, hacía muchos años que ningún alumno manejaba tan bien las fuentes históricas.

—Gracias, profesor –sonrió Scorpius.

La mirada de Rose se posó en él, dedicándole una sonrisa orgullosa, pero no podía esperar porque Lily supiera, a la única persona que el profesor Binns había felicitado en muchos años había sido a Lily Evans, la abuela de su amiga.

—Siga con el magnífico trabajo –le dijo el profesor y terminó la clase.

—Lo haré, gracias profesor.

—M—

La joven pelirroja estaba recargada contra él, mientras leía un libro de escobas mágicas a través de los mundiales de Quidditch, él no dijo nada, se limitó a pasar su brazo sobre ella, para abrazarla, mientras leía otro «aburrido libro sobre historia» según las palabras de Audrey, que estaba recostada en el regazo de Scops, leyendo una revista sobre moda.

—Tengo que ir viendo lo del baile de graduación –farfulló –Rose Weasley se ha montado en su macho diciendo que ella organizaría todo mejor y más rápido que yo –bufó –como si hacer las cosas más rápido te diera mejor gusto.

—Si cooperas con ella, las cosas saldrán bien –murmuró Scorpius.

—Lo dices porque es tu chica ¿no, Scops? –Bufó –ella hará que un mandril con gorro rojo recoja los abrigos si no le pongo un alto.

—Entendí esa referencia –sonrió Lily, sonriendo sin quitar la vista del libro.

—Sí, supongo, Hugo me lo contó.

—No te presiones, será lo último de este año.

—Pero no por eso lo dejaremos hasta una semana antes de, Lily.

—Cierto, cierto –negó divertida.

—Tienes que ir pensando con quien irás, Scops –informó Audrey.

—Eh ¿no puedo ir solo?

—Lleva a Rose –sugirió Lily.

—No –negó él.

—Como quieras.

No quería llevar a la prima de la chica que le gustaba, después, comenzarían rumores sobre ellos, y no quería tener problemas con la familia de Lily por salir con alguien si sentía algo por una familiar de la chica, y quería ahorrarse problemas con Ron Weasley, por romper el corazón de su hija.

Claro que tenía el obstáculo del padre de Lily ¿si la llevaba a ella al baile, había posibilidad de que Harry Potter se apareciera en el colegio para evitarlo?

Sí.

Conociendo a Albus y a su padre, habría una alta oportunidad de que eso ocurriera, negó, lo mejor era ir solo, porque si él no invitaba a Lily, ella no podría asistir, tenía tantas ganas de llevarla a ella.

—M—

Lily comía como si no hubiese un mañana, esa tarde, Scorpius solo sonrió divertido, anoche, mientras repasaba sus posibilidades, había recordado que la había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con él a la Mansión.

—Oye, Potts ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre respecto a las vacaciones de Navidad en mi casa?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no me ha dicho nada –repuso con la boca llena.

—Lo sospeché.

—Pero –Lily tragó un bocado –puedes pasar las vacaciones otra vez en casa ¿te agrada?

—A mí, sin duda, pero no creo que a tu padre…

—Fácil, le diré a los abuelos que nos dejen quedarnos ahí.

—No creo que a tu padre le agrade.

—Scops, papá le tiene miedo a la abuela, en realidad, cada varón en esa casa.

—La abuela es de armas tomar –soltó Hugo, dejando de besar a Audrey.

—Sin duda –rió Lily.

—Incluso el tío George le teme a mi abuela ¿qué tienes que pensar sobre eso? A la mujer se le respeta, se quiera o no.

—Así que pasaremos vacaciones con tus abuelos –consultó Scorpius.

—Supongo que ya no tienes que preguntarle a tu padre al respecto ¿o sí? –se burló Lily.

—No, a él le importa un cacahuate.

—Bien –sonrió ella y bebió a su zumo de calabaza, mordió otra salchicha y se levantó –llegaré tarde, y la profesora Vector sólo quiere una excusa para sacarme del Quidditch, adiós.

Lily se alejó corriendo, mientras comía la salchicha, los tres amigos de la pelirroja negaron, y se giraron hacia ellos, observándose un minuto.

— ¿Con quién irás al baile? –interrogó Hugo.

—Posiblemente solo –aceptó.

—Lleva a Rose –se encogió de hombros –tampoco tiene con quién ir.

—Lo voy a pensar –hizo un mohín.

—Claro.

Se levantó de la mesa y salió rumbo a su clase, sus amigos esperaban a que se armara de valor para invitar “a la chica que le gustaba” a ir al baile, pero lo cierto es que ya había rechazado a Rose muchas veces como para someterla a esa bajeza.

Lo mejor sería que él fuese solo al baile de graduación.


	24. Un Paso Al Vacío.

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban técnicamente a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo, Scorpius Malfoy no tenía nada en claro, Lily Potter se había estado escabullendo demasiadas veces en el día, claro que se había controlado en ser el mayor de los inquisidores, con la conversación que había tenido con Rose, donde le había dicho que ella parecía una persona manipuladora, cuando él era quien manipulaba las cosas para hacer que Potts se sintiera culpable y pasara más tiempo con él, eso lo hacía sin ni siquiera saber que su amiga le gustaba, ahora que lo tenía en claro, no quería ser tan obvio.

Audrey McLaggen, que había sido su mejor amiga por muchos años llegó hasta él, le arrojó un par de trozos de pergamino y elevó una ceja, por un momento quiso saber si se había metido en problemas, ya que no había hecho nada malo.

—Esas, son dos reservaciones.

—Claro ¿para qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Las encargó Lily a nombre tuyo –se cruzó de brazos –dime ¿hay algo que tenga que saber?

Scorpius leyó atentamente, era la reservación para una cabaña en las montañas, por más que repasó en su mente algún detalle que estuviese perdiendo, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea.

—Lily se supone que pasará las vacaciones en casa de sus abuelos, y te llevará ¿por qué está haciendo una reserva en una cabaña de lujo? –Suspiró –mejor ¿cómo es que la está pagando?

—Yo que sé, sus padres tienen dinero, no es como si se estuvieran muriendo de hambre, Audrey.

—Dime ¿planean ir juntos? –frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera estaba enterado, pero supongo que Lily quiere que vayamos a unas vacaciones románticas nosotros solos, y no lo sé, intentar que nos reproduzcamos hasta el cansancio.

La sola idea hizo que su estómago se retorciera, no en desagrado, sino sintiendo un placer al imaginarlos así, la risa de su amiga rompió sus ilusiones, así que no dijo nada más.

—Bien, eso lo dijo todo ¿no creerás que irá con alguien o sí?

—No lo creo, además ¿cómo es que tienes eso? ¿No tendría que estar en mi correo?

—Sí, lo estaba, pero me llamó la atención el logotipo, lo vi en una de las revistas de la temporada –se encogió de hombros y le dio los pergaminos.

—No creo que le agrade saber que nos enteramos, si lo está haciendo a nuestras espaldas…

—Significa que no quiere que nadie se entere que irá a una cabaña de lujo con un tipo que no nos ha presentado a perder su inocencia.

—Ella no es tan inocente… -la palabra le golpeó, Audrey sonrió cuando en su cara se dibujó el entendimiento de que Lily había encontrado al tipo con el que quería perder su virginidad.

Fingió tan bien que eso no le interesaba, que la rubia se alejó sin darle más vueltas al asunto, claro que por dentro, todos los celos lo estaban consumiendo, anduvo por los pasillos del colegio de un humor insoportable, aprovechando que la pelirroja no estaba interesada en pasar un rato con él.

—Hey, Scops –lo interceptó Hugo, jalándolo lejos para que no lo escucharan –tengo entendido que te llegó una reservación para una cabaña en la que…

—En la que Lily perderá su virginidad con un tipo extraño que no conocemos, sí –soltó enfadado, pero ocultándolo bastante bien.

—Claro que no –soltó divertido Hugo –yo le pedí que hiciera las reservaciones, sólo un mago mayor de edad puede reservar, y como es una sorpresa para Audrey… bueno…

—Ah, eso aclara mucho las cosas –sonrió divertido, aliviado, mejor dicho.

—Pero la otra reservación en efecto es para ella.

—No entiendo.

—Albus hizo que los abuelos se negaran a dejarte ir, no sé cómo lo logró, tengo que sonsacar esa técnica, así que bueno, hicimos la reservación para la cabaña, hay pocos lugares, por Audrey y por mí no hay problema, ya sabes, dormimos juntos sin necesidad del poco lugar –se encogió de hombros –la otra habitación disponible la compartirán, o eso dijo Lils.

—Ah, pero ¿sus padres le dieron permiso? –Interrogó –yo no quiero problemas con su padre.

—Tía Ginny le dio permiso, sabe que iré, y le prometí que no pasaría nada entre ustedes, bueno jamás pasaría, ninguno se gusta.

—Al menos hay alguien sensato y lo comprende –argumentó fingiendo exasperación de que alguien pudiese creer que a él le interesaba Lily.

Su humor mejoró por completo, así que buscó a su amiga, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, bastante consternado, regresó a la sala común, pero en una de las mazmorras, escuchó voces, así que como prefecto de Slytherin, se acercó a reprender a los involucrados.

—Derrick –la voz de Lily retumbó en los oídos de Scorpius.

—Pero lo sabes ¿no? –soltó con una risita.

—Es imposible que algo así pase, Scorpius sólo es mi amigo, y jamás sería algo más.

—Lily, Scorpius es parte de ti, es como tu tercer brazo, y no lo niegues, es imposible que él no se interponga en una relación tuya, quizás le gustas ¿has pensado esa posibilidad?

— ¿Scops fijándose en mí? –Se burló de Derrick –eso jamás pasará.

—Ya, sí, muy divertido, pero has pensado en ¿qué harías si esa fuese una realidad? –interrogó, la respuesta le interesó a Scorpius, era obvio que el idiota ese sabía que le gustaba Lily, y que no lo delatara se lo agradeció.

—Rick, tuve la mala suerte de toparme con un enamorado de Rose, fui su segunda opción, y le juré a Teddy que jamás me fijaría en alguien que estuvo interesado en ella.

—Eso significa que lo rechazarías.

—Ni siquiera necesitaría rechazarlo, creo que le pediría a Hugo que me lanzara un obliviate para olvidarme que algo así se le ocurrió, yo sólo soy su amiga, nada más, jamás.

El rubio bajó el rostro, las palabras de Lily habían sido tan crueles, que no podía creer que esas palabras las dijera ella, así que desistió de toda ilusión de alguna vez poder conquistarla, y abrió la puerta, Derrick McCoy la tenía contra la barda y la había besado después de que ella le dijera que no Scorpius no tenía oportunidad.

—Ahm –se aclaró la garganta –creo que saben que está prohibido estar aquí ¿no es así?

—Oh, Scops –sonrió Lily, como si jamás hubiese dicho algo cruel de él, así que esa vez, no logró contagiarlo –vaya, que genio.

—10 puntos menos por cada uno –soltó enfadado –ahora salgan de aquí.

—Oh vamos, Scops, ¿no puedes…?

—Fuera de aquí, Lily –soltó enfadado –tú también, McCoy.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Lils –la sujetó de la mano el chico y la dirigió fuera del lugar.

Lily frunció el cejo enfadada y salió empujando a Scorpius, así que los dejó solos, la vista de Derrick se posó en él, y por mucho que el rubio rogó que se burlara de él, no lo hizo, ya sabía que esa actitud no podía deberse a otra cosa que a que los había escuchado charlando.

—Lamento que nos escucharas.

—Sí, supongo que lo lamentas demasiado ¿no es así? Es más que obvio que te deja más tranquilo saber que no tengo ni la más remota posibilidad.

—Sí, porque realmente me gusta Lily, y lo lamento, pero eres un dolor en el trasero, haciendo que ella haga tu voluntad.

—Quédate tranquilo, no pasará más.

—No puedes dejar de ser su amigo sólo porque ella no te corresponde.

—A ti no te importa a quién tengo de amigo y a quién no, la tendrás para ti solo si dejo de acapararla ¿no es así? –bufó y salió del lugar, sin prestar más atención.

—M—

Rose Weasley sonrió cuando se encontró con Scorpius, que estaba bastante enfadado, así que le dedicó una mirada curiosa, que él rechazó de inmediato, girándose a otro lado ¿cómo lo había encontrado ahí? Era un misterio absoluto.

—Pensé que era la única que venía aquí a pensar.

Bien, eso aclaraba las cosas.

—No tengo mucho que hacer –admitió –estoy bastante aburrido.

—Mi padre me habló de este lugar, una vez Nick hizo su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte aquí.

—Eso explica el olor a podredumbre –soltó.

—Estás enfadado, y bastante, porque no es normal que se te note algún sentimiento, al menos no fácilmente, normalmente ocupo a Lily para descifrarte ¿sabes eso?

—Sí, pues es una lástima, creo que no la ocuparás mucho más.

— ¿Tienen problemas? –curioseo.

—No –soltó cortante –sabes, tengo cosas que hacer.

El rubio se alejó del lugar, bastante enfadado, tanto que ignoró a Lily cuando ésta le gritó alegremente, desconcertándola bastantemente así que corrió para alcanzarlo.

—Hey –lo sujetó del brazo –Scops ¿se puede saber que rayos hice?

— ¿Hacer? Nada –soltó.

—Oh, es que los diez puntos menos, la detención durante seis semanas y que dejaras de hablarme dicen todo lo contrario, las vacaciones comienzan mañana ¿puedo saber que ocurrió entre nosotros?

Se mordió la lengua para no explotar, sólo la observó un momento, y toda la ira desapareció ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no podía enfadarse con ella tanto como podía? Ahora, al verla así, tan desconcertada y dolida, no pudo evitar abrazarla tan fuertemente, Lily se alejó de él, provocando una punzada en su corazón.

—Nada de abrazos para distraerme –vociferó –dime ¿qué es lo que ocurre entre nosotros, Scops? ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo?

—No estoy enfadado, es sólo que… -suspiró –he estado pensando en la posibilidad de confesarle mis sentimientos a Rose –mintió.

— ¡Eso sería maravilloso! –Aplaudió entusiasmada –así serás mi primo, y podrás ir a casa, sin que mi hermano se ponga histérico por los fantasmas en su cabeza –se echó a sus brazos, feliz.

—M—

Scorpius observó a otro lado cuando Lily se despedía de Derrick, el beso había durado más de lo que normalmente duraban, así que quiso lanzarle un maleficio imperdonable, pero no podía actuar así, no quería darle la satisfacción a McCoy, para que Lily viera que él se interpondría ante cualquier chico que quisiera conquistarla, tenía que aceptar que ella jamás lo vería de esa manera.

—Es hora de irnos, Lils –la llamó Hugo –apresúrate, que he invertido gran cantidad de mi herencia en esto.

—Voy –se acercó a Rick –eres tan atractivo –rió –te enviaré una lechuza ¿bien?

—Te enviaré dos –la besó y se alejó con sus amigos.

Audrey tenía una ceja levantada, observando a Lily, se giró hasta el rubio y negó riendo.

—Dime ¿desde cuándo ellos volvieron?

—No tengo ni idea –aceptó.

—Cállate –amenazó a Hugo cuando éste apenas abrió la boca.

—La que no volvería jamás con él –se burló Hugo, sin prestar atención a la mirada de advertencia de su prima.

—Tu dijiste que jamás andarías con una Slytherin, y mira, estás más que amarrado con una –sonrió restando importancia.

Sujetó a Scorpius del brazo y avanzó con él, que intentó no prestar más atención al gesto de su amiga, odiaba que fuese tan confianzuda, si no sentía nada por él ¿por qué actuaba así de confianzuda con él?

—Compartiremos cuarto –informó Lily –así que lleva las maletas –besó su mejilla y avanzó con Audrey.

Hugo negó, renegando de que lo usaban peor que aun elfo doméstico, Scorpius coincidió con él, pero claro que no lo dijo, después de subir las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación que Hugo le indicó, entró sin tocar, tragó saliva al ver a Lily frente a él, en ropa interior.

—Que pudorosa –comentó, usando todo en él para no mirarla, como normalmente hacía con las chicas que no le interesaban.

—Ah –se rió –perdón, pensé que tardarían más.

—Sin embargo, sigues sin cubrirte.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque soy un chico –admitió.

—Claro, por eso –negó –aceptémoslo, es más fácil que Voldemort regrese antes de que yo corra peligro contigo, Scops –avanzó hasta su baúl para sacar algo –es por eso que compartimos habitación.

Normalmente no correría peligro, en eso coincidió Scorpius, y por mucho que ella le gustara, seguía sin correrlo, era incapaz de tocarla de una manera inapropiada, no porque no lo deseara, sino porque ella era menor de edad, sumándole a las razones, ella no lo permitiría, y no la forzaría jamás a estar con él de una manera en la que ella no quisiera estar.

— ¿Vienes al jacuzzi? –Sonrió –Audrey y Hugo ya tienen que estar ahí.

—En un momento –aceptó.

—Bien.

Se sentó sobre la cama, se talló el rostro ¿cómo había podido pasar tantas noches durmiendo con ella sin preocupaciones como ahora? Había sido una muy mala idea de su parte aceptar esa invitación, quizás su padre tenía mucha razón al respecto del peligro que corría al estar con ella, y eso que él ni siquiera tenía idea de lo mucho que le gustaba Lily.

—Decides unirte –se quejó Audrey –pensé que habías huido, en busca de tu gran amor.

—No –negó serio y entró al jacuzzi, pero Hugo se movió, para dejarlo junto a Lily, ya que de lo contrario, estaría entre él y Audrey.

—Perdón –se burló divertido, y sin tener otra opción, se sentó junto a Lily.

La charla transcurrió tranquila, las bromas de Hugo hicieron que Scorpius pensara en todo, menos en que la pierna de Lily rozaba con la de él, y también logró dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía, pudo comportarse como un idiota normal, sin que ella notara algo.

—Yo iré a dormir –se quejó Lily –tengo bastante sueño –bostezó.

—Floja, eso es lo que eres.

—Y no pienso negarlo –rió divertida.

La mirada de Scorpius estuvo pendiente de ella cuando se puso de pie, el agua recorría su cuerpo de una manera que hizo que se le secara la boca, pero la ignoró, o Audrey se percataría de que algo andaba mal con él.

—Deberíamos armar una fiesta ya que se va –argumentó Scorpius, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

—Oye –se quejó.

—Eso es por querer festejar sin mí –frunció el ceño.

—En realidad, Audrey y yo, enviaremos a los niños a dormir, y nos pondremos ebrios ¿cierto, McLaggen?

—Me parece una brillante idea, Malfoy –admitió.

—Eso no es justo.

—Nosotros no les daremos alcohol a menores –argumentó Scorpius.

—Bueno, entonces no habrá sexo hasta que cumpla los 17 –soltó Hugo, con una mirada de satisfacción.

—Eso es más castigo para ti que para mí –se encogió de hombros la chica –así que ve a la cama –bromeó.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aunque yo sólo tome zumo de calabaza? –Sonrió –aun no tengo sueño como el bebé –observó a su prima.

—Como quieran –le restó importancia y se alejó.

—Irá a escribirle a Rick –habló Hugo cuando Lily se perdió de la vista.

—Sí, lo supongo –admitió Audrey –me alegra que volvieran, él es un gran chico, y se ve que ella lo quiere bastante.

—Sí, así estará ocupada el próximo año, y no los extrañará mucho.

—Eso es lo que me alegra más ¿a ti no, Scops? –cuestionó Audrey.

—Claro.

Claro que no le agradaba, ¿es que ella no podía conseguirse otra amiga que los reemplazara sólo por un año? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un noviesucho imbécil como Dick? Pero no dijo nada, no monopolizar a Lily era su meta.

—M—

Despertó por la mañana gracias a un golpe en el rostro por parte de Lily, por un momento pensó que había ocurrido algo desagradable para ella, pero cuando se incorporó, notó que seguía dormida, era una salvaje, sin importar si estaba consciente o no.

Se levantó bostezando, se fue a la ducha y se relajó, estaba bastante acostumbrado a dormir con ella, así que no hubo problema alguno, por un momento creyó que su cuerpo lo delataría, y que el suave roce con el de Lily provocaría algo incómodo en su parte baja, pero no pasó, así que tal vez ella no…

—Oh, buenos días, Scops –habló la pelirroja, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Se giró a observarla, estaba junto a él en el baño, salvo que estaba orinando ¿desde cuándo había tanta maldita confianza entre ellos?

— ¿Qué crees que haces? –bufó enfadado.

—No voy a esperar a que termines de ducharte, llevas quince minutos, no soportaba más.

Se giró cuando ella se estiró por el rollo de papel, cuando el morbo le ganó, ella estaba de pie, acomodándose las pantaletas, la observó detalladamente, y agradeció que el vidrio estuviese un poco borroso y empañado por el vapor del agua caliente, porque si al inicio había tenido dudas de qué tan atractiva le parecía, bueno, su amigo había hecho acto de presencia en ese preciso momento.

—Deberías apurarte, también quiero ducharme, a menos que quieras que entre –rió divertida y salió del baño.

—Joder –vociferó observando hacia el sur de su cuerpo.

—M—

Lily se unió a ellos en el desayuno, cuando salió del baño con la toalla en las caderas, ella entró sin prestarle atención alguna, así que se vistió rápido y salió al encuentro de sus amigos, que ya estaban discutiendo sobre lo que ordenarían.

—Buenos días –sonrió encantada la pelirroja.

—Bastante feliz ¿algo que debamos saber? –se burló Audrey.

—Sí, soñé con alitas picosas –sonrió –Merlín, son deliciosas.

—Ya decía yo –negó divertida la rubia.

— ¿Qué más podría ser? –negó Lily.

—Iremos a esquiar ¿feliz por eso? –cuestionó Hugo.

—Maravilloso –aplaudió, mientras tomaba una tostada de las que habían aparecido en la mesa.

El desayuno fue bastante entretenido, la vista de Scorpius evitó a Lily ¿cómo se suponía que se actuaba normal con la persona que te interesa de manera amorosa?

—Iré a lavarme los dientes, no tardo –se excusó Audrey.

—Voy contigo –se levantó Lily.

—Agh, hacen tan complicado ser un hombre –negó Hugo, poniéndose de pie, para lavarse también la boca, así que Scorpius se unió.

—M—

Las risotadas de Lily hacían que los tres restantes creyeran que había altas posibilidades de una avalancha, pero por fortuna se controló, y aceptó la mano que Scorpius le ofreció, se había caído, y su cabello rojo se mezcló con la blanca nieve, dándole un bonito aspecto.

—Gracias –sonrió amable.

—De nada –contestó.

—Por un momento pensé en la posibilidad de enviarte aquí con Rose.

—Ah –soltó –y ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

—Las vacaciones pasadas de navidad fuiste sólo de ella –comentó en un tono serio –quería saber si podía superarla en algo –se encogió de hombros –pero creo que hubiese sido mejor que ella viniera contigo aquí.

—No, no –negó apresurado –no, ¿por qué crees que no la estoy pasando bien? –acarició su mejilla.

—Te prestaré un espejo, eso respondería tu pregunta, sólo dímelo –suplicó.

— ¿Decirte qué? –interrogó sin comprender.

—La razón por la que estás tan ausente conmigo, como si quisieras estar miles de kilómetros lejos de mí –estás molesto porqué volví con Rick, es eso ¿verdad?

—No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida amorosa, Potts –contestó enfadado –dime ¿por qué me interesaría si volviste con Dick, o si te besuqueas con John Smith en cada rincón? –Bufó negando –está claro que no me gustas en esa forma ¿no es así?

—Claro que sí –aceptó ella –jamás ha pasado por mi mente algo diferente –argumentó tranquila –pero no comprendo por qué sigues comportándote tan distante.

—Porque eso hará a tu padre más feliz, si se enterara que estás aquí, compartiendo la cama conmigo…

—No uses ese tono –soltó –por eso quizás mi padre piensa que mentimos respecto a que no hay nada aparte de una amistad –negó dolida –yo creo en una amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, las cosas son muy fáciles con Hugo…

—Él es tu primo, es obvio porque a tus padres no les molesta tu amistad con él –respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Teddy…

—Bueno, yo no creo que la amistad que tienes con Lupin naciera como una simple amistad, dime, Potter ¿alguna vez no deseaste estar en el lugar de tu prima Victoire? –Lily lo observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Él sólo es un buen amigo, jamás…

—Entonces reformulemos ¿alguna vez él te acarició de una forma que se sintió todo menos fraternal? –Lily retrocedió el paso que él dio hacia ella –dime, ¿alguna vez ha intentado besarte?

— ¿Perdiste la cabeza? –le miró extrañada.

—No, sólo quiero que seas honesta contigo misma, una gran parte de ti, siempre ha deseado besuquearte con Lupin, posiblemente sin que eso genere un compromiso, bueno, sino es que ya lo hicieron alguna vez.

—Eres un imbécil, quizás debí aceptar ir con Rick a pasar las vacaciones con él, en vez de estar aquí.

Se alejó de su amigo, Scorpius maldijo por lo bajo, pero odiaba a Lupin con toda el alma, sí, al inicio se llevaban bien, incluso él había sido la razón por la que había podido acercarse a Lily en un inicio, pero ahora… el tan solo imaginar la influencia que él tenía en Lily, fácilmente podría engatusarla, y ella no era capaz de notarlo.

—M—

La Navidad había sido un fracaso, Lily seguía enfadada con él, y no podía negarlo, había puesto una barrera impenetrable a su lado, así que habían pasado separados toda la noche, eso lo pensó, pero el primero de año, había notado que ella había abandonado el cuarto en cuanto él se había quedado dormido, había estado pasando las noches en el jacuzzi vacío.

¿Qué tanto había sido un imbécil para que ella prefiriera hacer algo así?

—Mhm –se quejó cuando él la alzó para regresarla a la cama.

—Shhh –le ordenó, se removió para que la bajara –regresarás a la cama, y si es necesario te lanzaré un hechizo para pegarte a la cama.

—Sólo inténtalo –le retó.

—A diferencia de ti, yo puedo usar magia fuera del colegio –le guiñó un ojo, ganándose un ceño fruncido.

La arrojó a la cama, haciendo que la joven rebotara, soltó una carcajada divertida al ver su rostro asustado, le arrojó una almohada, para que se callara, pero incrementó más la risa.

—Vamos, Potts, perdón, soy un imbécil, no es que no crea en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres, es sólo que Lupin se pasó con las amenazas mientras estaba en casa de tus padres, por eso…

—Cállate –ordenó.

Él obedeció, se subió sobre la cama, y la empujó, recostándola sobre su espalda, y apoyando su cabeza en el estómago de Lily.

—Voy a sujetarte si es necesario, para que no escapes de mí otra vez.

—Yo no soy quien escapa, eres tú.

—La que duerme en un jacuzzi eres tú.

—Porque es incómodo dormir aquí, cuando eres un idiota.

—Lo sé, sólo golpéame la próxima vez que vuelva a ser un idiota, y listo, solucionemos las cosas así ¿te parece?

—Bien –acarició el cabello del chico, hasta que se quedó dormida.

El joven levantó la vista hasta la chica, que había puesto su mano en su pecho, él se estiró a observarla, acarició su mejilla y la besó en la comisura de los labios, logrando que ella se moviera, girando el rostro, así que se acomodó a su lado y cerró los ojos.


	25. Graduación.

Los días en Hogwarts habían vuelto a ser más divertidos que nunca, se notaba que las clases estaban por terminar, porque todo el mundo estaba envuelto en una inmensa algarabía, incluso Scorpius había vuelto a ser feliz, en esos meses las cosas habían dado una vuelta sorprendente a su suerte, Lily y Derrick habían vuelto a terminar, esta vez él no había tenido nada que ver, así que no le había dado el gusto a ese imbécil, y sus palabras tontas de “que eran el uno para el otro” se rompieron en el aire, mientras el rubio reía para sus adentros.

En ese momento, Scorpius reía divertido por el comentario de Audrey, no podía creer en que maldito momento habían dejado de ser el dúo dinámico, ahora él pasaba cada segundo de su desocupado día de clases con Lily, y nada le importaba más que eso, su tiempo con la pelirroja Potter era sagrado.

—Hey Scor –el chico giró después de unos segundos, dándose importancia, después de todo, Bree Stewart era una de las tantas chicas de su curso que morían y darían todo por salir con él, aunque fuese afuera del aula.

— ¿Sí? –le dedico una sonrisa de lado, coqueta, de esas que Lily odiaba, siempre que le dedicaba esas sonrisas, Potts le tapaba la boca con su mano, mientras fruncía el ceño enfadada.

—Según dicen, aún no tienes pareja para el baile de graduación –sonrío la castaña.

— ¿En serio dicen eso de mí? –Soltó incrédulo –no puedo creerlo, he de haber parecido un idiota.

—Bueno, puedes ir conmigo y ya será otro el rumor –sonrío.

—No lo sé, no sé cómo decírtelo –se llevó la mano a la mandíbula y medito un momento, mientras Audrey reía por lo bajo –Bree, te informaron mal, si tengo con quien ir al baile, iré con la chica más sexy de todo Hogwarts –la sonrisa de Bree se ensanchó, y la risita divertida de Audrey, anunciando que la castaña no entendió, hizo que Scor suspirara –Iré con Lil Potts.

La sonrisa se volvió una mueca de enfado y desagrado, para nadie era un secreto que a Bree no le agradaba la pelirroja, por su cercanía al rubio, ya que mientras ella estaba cerca, el heredero Malfoy no tenía ojos para nadie más en todo su alrededor.

—Creo que por eso decían que irías solo.

—Bueno, no me he topado con mejor compañía que ella en años –giró a ver a Audrey –sin ofenderte, preciosa.

—No hay ofensa, hasta yo quiero acostarme con Lils –restó importancia la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a Bree.

—M—

Lily sonrió satisfecha cuando la comida apareció sobre la mesa de Slytherin, tomó un par de todo y lo sirvió en su plato, sujetó un trozo de salchicha y en lo que se giró por un poco de aderezo, el trozo desapareció de su tenedor.

— ¡Hey! –se quejó.

—Está deliciosa –murmuró Scorpius al oído de la chica.

—Ya lo sé, por eso lo serví en mi plato ¿te cuesta mucho servirte a ti mismo? –bufó.

—Tranquila, fierecilla –se burló.

—Idiota.

—Me amas.

—Claro que no, te vendería por una pierna de pollo –contestó, logrando que él riera divertido.

—No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti.

—Sería miserable, Scorpius, eso sería –y fue lo último que le dijo, ya que se dedicó a comer.

Scorpius se recargó en la mesa, observando la forma en la que Lily era capaz de desaparecer grandes cantidades de comida, sin engordar un solo gramo, porque era demasiado perezosa para ejercitarte, lo único que hacía era el entrenamiento de Quidditch, y eso, solo en la temporada, después no volvía a correr así llegará tarde a clases.

—Vaya Potter, espero que tragando como lo haces, luzcas presentable en un vestido –se burló Bree, haciendo que Lily frunciera el ceño desconcertada.

—Ella siempre luce presentable en lo que sea, así coma como gigante embarazada –argumentó el rubio.

—Gracias –lo observó Lily.

—De nada –se estiró a besarle la mejilla y se alejó, no porque lo quisiera sino que tenía reunión de prefectos, y era obligatorio.

—M—

Después de la junta, el chico se dirigió al campo de Quidditch en busca de Lily, pero no la vio, así que se dirigió a los vestidores, lo más seguro es que estuviera ahí, no sabía por qué siempre tenía que encontrarla ahí, enrolada en su toalla después de tomar una ducha rápida por haber estado haciendo sus entrenamientos que involucraban escobas viejas del colegio, ya que había terminado la temporada, donde los había llevado a la victoria, otro año consecutivo siendo los mejores, le doliera a quien le doliera.

— ¡Hey! –gritó al otro lado de la puerta, golpeando con sus nudillos la madera.

—Sí –respondió Lily, haciendo que Scorpius sonriera con tan solo escucharla.

—Vine por ti –informó.

— ¿Tengo que sorprenderme? –cuestionó, abriendo la puerta de la ducha que había estado ocupando.

—No supongo que no, siempre ando tras de ti, evitando que te metas en problemas y a mí, por mi evidente favoritismo y mi gran habilidad de hacer la vista a otro lado cuando algo te involucra, Potts.

—Ya –sonrío –pero no te creo absolutamente nada, tienes una razón oculta por la cual estás aquí, así que dime, antes de que te saque la información a golpes –rió.

—Bueno, Bree me cuestiono sobre la razón por la cual no tengo pareja para ir al baile de graduación.

—Claro, esto me parece un enorme Deja vú, ahora te diré que si es porque estás esperando el momento adecuado para pedirle a Rose que vaya contigo –sonrío divertida –porque es momento que te atrevas a invitarla a salir, Scops.

El hizo un mohín, aún no había dicho nada, tanto Hugo, como Audrey también creían que Rose le seguía gustando, ya no le hablaba tanto como al inicio, así que podía respirar tranquilo, y dedicarse completamente a Lily.

—Bueno, en realidad le dije que iría con la chica más sexy de todo Hogwarts –elevó una ceja.

—Audrey irá con Hugo, hasta donde yo tengo entendido –soltó ella sin darle importancia.

—Bueno, es que en realidad, le dije que iría contigo.

— ¿Qué tú qué? –soltó enfadada.

—Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga, y tomando en cuenta de que Rose no me hace caso, tengo que conformarme contigo –soltó fingiendo indignación –así que me lo debes, Potts.

— ¿Te lo debo? –Se burló la chica –esto sin duda es un maldito deja vú ¿no es cierto?

—M—

Lily estaba desayunando demasiado tranquila, Scorpius le había rehuido esa mañana, pero no le prestó atención, él era demasiado divo, como para tomarse demasiado en serio sus actitudes de «Nadie me merece» que cada vez eran más seguidas.

—Scorpius te dejó sola, no sé porque irá contigo al baile, solo mírate –se burló Bree –eres como un cerdito mascota, tragas más que un cerdo.

—Bueno, si tanto quieres ir con Scorpius, ve con él, a mí no me interesa –gruñó.

—Oh por favor –se burló –sé que te mueres por él, pero solo es lastima lo que él siente por ti, escúchame bien, Scorpius será mío, y ni tú, ni cualquier otra zorra regordeta de tu calidad, se interpondrá en mi camino.

Lily siguió con la vista a Bree, la chica tenía un cuerpo de infarto, y no por nada era de las chicas más deseadas de todo el colegio, suspiró y observó su comida, para después morder una pan tostado con mermelada de higo.

—Lily Luna Potter con sólo un pan en su plato, tiene que ser el maldito fin del mundo –se burló Scorpius –vamos campeona, eres la chica-chico más tragona y devoradora que ha pisado el mundo mágico, ni siquiera tu tío Ronald te derrota a la hora de servirse cosas al plato, eres definitivamente una chica a la que no llevaría a un bufete, te acabarías todo, sin dejarnos un poco.

—Gracias –frunció el ceño y se llevó una tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de calabaza a la boca.

—Esa es mi chico –sonrío y se sirvió jugo de calabaza.

El día de Lily después de su charla con Bree no fue tan agradable, escucho a su hermano y sus amigos bromear sobre muchas cosas, pero se sentía extraña, Bree jamás había sido amable con ella, pero no entendía por qué estaba siendo agresiva con ella sólo porque iría con Scorpius al baile.

—M—

Lily observó el vestido de terciopelo verde, con una serpiente plata que rodeaba la cintura y subía por el pecho, sujetándose como un solo tirante, era bastante hermoso, y dudaba que Scorpius lo hubiese elegido, no tenía tan buen gusto para las cosas, cuando había aceptado ser su acompañante, le había dicho que elegiría el vestido perfecto para ella, porque sin duda elegiría una cortina de baño si la dejaba comprar uno.

No sabía tampoco en qué momento se había visto envuelta en ir con él al baile, le había insistido a Rose hasta el cansancio que fuera con el rubio, pero ella se había negado, así que a regañadientes, dejó que Audrey la arreglara, y cinco minutos antes de tener que ir al salón del baile, se puso el vestido.

Lily gruñó ¿por qué le quedaba tan justo?

— ¿Subiste de peso? –interrogó el rubio elevando una ceja divertido al verla.

—Lo compraste demasiado pequeño –argumentó.

—Podría ser una opción, pero no, me aseguré detalladamente de que fuese tu talla.

—No me quedaría tan justo –gruño.

—Dices que tu madre me mintió sobre tu talla.

—Mi madre…

—Vi la talla en cada una de tus prendas, menos en los calzones –murmuró al oído de Lily.

—Imbécil –lo golpeó.

—Lo sé –río.

Llegaron al lugar cuando la mayoría de los que egresaban ya estaban ahí, Lily se unió de inmediato a sus familiares y a su amiga, seguida de Scorpius, que seguía sujetándola de la cintura, de una forma firme, pero ajena a todo.

— ¿Subiste de peso? –Interrogó Hugo al verla.

—Iré por algo de beber –se alejó de ellos, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Vaya, vaya, sí que no está nada feliz de haber venido contigo.

—Creo que su reciente creciente de masa corporal la tiene así –se encogió de hombros divertido.

—Yo creo que se ve hermosa, y John Smith también –argumentó Audrey, observando en dirección de la pelirroja y del chico que la había interceptado.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Scorpius al ver la forma en que ese idiota le sonreía a Lily, pero lo que más enojo le provocaba al grado de casi generarle úlceras, era que Lily reía divertida con ese tipo y casi no se veía incomoda como cuando llegó con él ¿por qué John Smith podía alegrarla más que él?

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya había llegado hasta ellos, sujetado a Lily del brazo y alejado del chico, la pegó a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse al suave ritmo de la música instrumental.

—Ni siquiera han abierto el baile –se quejó.

—Soy un Malfoy, no me interesan las cosas triviales como esas.

Lily observó a su alrededor, Audrey y Hugo fueron los siguientes que se unieron, y después, los demás estudiantes no dudaron en ir a la pista, los brazos de Scorpius se cerraron más alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja, que contrario a lo que parecía con el vestido, seguía estando tan delgada como siempre.

—Oh Potts, un poco más y no podría rodearte completamente, estás como un barril –río.

—Idiota.

No dijo más, se limitó a verla, Lily estaba bastante incómoda entre sus brazos, posiblemente, John le gustaba, pero ¿qué le veía? No era ni siquiera tan guapo como las chicas decían, bueno, lo tenía a él ¿Podría Lily querer algo mejor que él? Ya no era posible eso.

—M—

Contrario de lo que Lily pensó, no la estaba pasando tan bien como creyó, el pequeño detalle del vestido ajustado estaba haciendo estragos, una parte se había rasgado, así que a pesar de estar muriendo de calor, se había negado a quitarse el abrigo que John le había prestado, ya que su pequeña chalina no era suficiente para cubrir el desperfecto.

—Alguien debería darle un buen perfume a ese tipo –bufó Scorpius haciendo girar a Lily y acercándola a él.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta como huele –se encogió de hombros –John es atractivo y huele bien la mayor parte del tiempo –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Sí, claro, pero también es un aburrido Ravenclaw.

—Él es extremadamente listo, si fueses tú, te quedarías fuera, esperando que alguien con medio cerebro, pudiese decirte la respuesta al acertijo y pudieses entrar.

—Oh, cállate –río, pero ella no lo hizo –me lo estás diciendo en serio –soltó incrédulo, la alejó de él, la hizo girar, y la interceptó, haciendo que la espalda de su amiga quedara pegada a su pecho, sus manos la sujetaron de la cintura un momento, pero terminó rodeándola, bajando el rostro y hundiendo su cara en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de Lily, acariciando suavemente su piel con la nariz, ella sí que olía delicioso –disfrutemos del baile, y peleemos mañana, es mi graduación, Potts, después de esto, ya no me tendrás rondándote todo el tiempo como hasta ahora en el año que tenemos de ser amigos –sonrío.

—El año –repitió –me alegra saber cuánto aprecias nuestra amistad, Scorpius.

— ¿Por qué el sarcasmo? –interrogó.

—Un año de amistad –contestó enfadada.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y se alejó de él, para terminar yendo rumbo a la puerta del salón, así que avanzó rápidamente para detenerla, pero Bree lo interceptó, aunque su vista siguió a Lily, que fue interceptada por Albus Potter, que le dijo un par de cosas, y la regresó a la pista de baile para que bailara con él, suspiró agradecido con el hermano de su amiga, mientras ni siquiera notó que ya estaba bailando con Bree.

Scorpius pasó de bailar con Bree a bailar con Audrey, y lo agradeció de sobremanera, no toleraba el olor de la chica, ya estaba un poco mareado.

—Me propusieron empleo en un equipo profesional de Quidditch –informó Audrey, haciendo que su amigo sonriera feliz.

—Eso es magnífico, lo que siempre has…

—En Sudamérica –comentó, con un tono lúgubre.

—Eso es… ¿maravilloso? –Hizo un gesto confundido –y por tu tono supongo que Hugo no lo sabe ¿cierto?

—Me ha llegado la lechuza esta mañana, es el mejor equipo de Perú –admitió –y no quiero perder esta oportunidad, Scops.

—Lo sé –suspiró –ya ¿cuándo te vas?

—El 09 de Septiembre –aceptó.

—Y no le piensas informar.

—Lo pienso hacer, cuando esté allá –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué sorpresa –admitió.

—No quiero irme sin que tú no le confieses a Rose tus sentimientos, Scops.

—No sé… bueno, Audrey, creo que… me gusta otra chica.

—Oh vaya –comentó con un tono divertido.

—Ya lo sabías –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jamás me he metido en los asuntos que no me incumben, nuestra amistad siempre ha sido así, así que no voy a decirle nada a Lily.

—Ah, pensé que había sido muy discreto.

—Claro que has sido discreto, ella ni se las huele, pero… Scops, fui tu amiga primero, siempre he sabido lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta, lo que te lastima, y lo que amas, y a ella la amas.

—Más que nada –aceptó.

—Rose Weasley nunca fue para ti.

—Aun así me animabas a que saliera con ella, mentirosa.

—Odias a John Smith desde que Lily dijo en primer año que él era más guapo que tú –le recordó –sí, fue ella –informó a la sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo –eso jamás te hubiese molestado si la pequeña pelirroja no te llamara ni un poco la atención.

—Dices que me gustó primero Lily Luna Potter que Rose Weasley.

—Sí, pero eres demasiado necio, así que no insistí, y dejé que las cosas cayeran bajo su propio peso, y no estaba equivocada, estás enamorado de ella.

—Ella de mí no.

—Scops, si no luchas por Lily, voy a oficialmente a lanzarte un _Crucio, _porque lo merecerías por idiota.

—Gracias, para esas amistades ¿para qué necesito enemistades? –se burló.

—Así no es el dicho, pero bueno –lo besó en la mejilla –no la dejes ir, por que sin duda Lily hace de ti un mejor hombre.

—Ya lo sé –admitió.

—Y tú la haces brillar más que nadie, ella va a corresponderte, en algún momento, lo sé, pero no la dejes escapar, o te golpearé duro entre las piernas.

Después de unas canciones de bailar con Audrey, pudo bailar de nuevo con Lily, que se veía un poco más tranquila, claro que ya tenía puesta la capa de su hermano Albus, y eso tranquilizó más a Scorpius, que la hizo girar más de la cuenta, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya no estás enfadada ¿cierto?

—Yo no estaba enfadada –contestó con una risita, mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio –tú eras el extraviado.

—Claro que no –se burló –yo la estoy pasando bien, estoy bailando con la chica más sexy, aunque esté pasada de peso, tanto que el vestido que era de su talla le ha quedado demasiado justo.

—Cállate –rió ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

—No me calles, sabes que nuestra amistad se basa en ese maltrato mutuo ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé –argumentó en un tono serio.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Voy a extrañarte el próximo curso.

—Oh vamos, Potts, jamás te desharás de mí, voy a ser tu sombra, jamás, de los jamases me perdería un solo partido, la ventaja de entrar a la academia de Sanadores, es que no es un internado como Hogwarts –la sujetó de la barbilla y se contuvo de besarla –tu y yo, juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿te queda claro?

—Claro, eso lo dices ahora, porque estás soltero, cuando Rose…

—No sé si las cosas con ella funcionen –admitió.

—Bueno –se quedó callada –por qué… ¿por qué no intentas salir con otra chica? En lo que el tiempo decide si tú y ella son el uno para el otro, Scops, no te quedes solo, eres genial, alguna chica en el mundo puede ser para ti, si no es Rose, claro.

—Claro que es Rose –se burló él.

—Yo sólo decía –se encogió de hombros y observó a otro lado.

—Tiene que serlo, ya que no es Audrey –Lily lo observó.

—Dijimos que nos casaríamos si no encontrábamos al amor de nuestra vida –rió –ella ya lo encontró, dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo que le había dicho –si Rose no es para mí, claro –rió.

—No –musitó seria –lo lamento.

—Lo sé, sólo bromeaba contigo, Potts, tú y yo, sólo podemos ser amigos ¿no es así? –rió.

—Así es.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un largo minuto, en lo que la canción terminó y comenzó una nueva, que para sorpresa de Scorpius, era la favorita de Hugo y Lily, así que lo hicieron a un lado, para bailar juntos, mientras Audrey y Scorpius bailaban, observando a los pelirrojos bailar de una forma extraña, mientras reían a carcajadas, contagiando a más de uno a su alrededor.

—M—

El baile de graduación había sido magnifico, Lily había logrado olvidar el hecho de que el vestido le quedaba bastante justo, había terminado bastante ajado, pero no le interesó, Scorpius le había dicho que lo tirara al basurero, que en su graduación le regalaría otro, así que hizo caso, no por la promesa de uno nuevo.

—No puedo creerlo –murmuró desvelado Scorpius –ha sido magnifico, sí, pero quiero seguir dormido ¿se puede?

—Sí, así te quedarás para el próximo curso conmigo –argumentó Lily.

—No, eso no, tengo que seguir mi camino, y conseguirme a una chica decente –rió.

—Supongo –murmuró ella.

—Vaya, que vida la de ustedes –se burló Hugo, entrando a donde estaban ellos.

—Nuestro último viaje en el expreso, Scops –argumentó Audrey –y el último juntos –besó a Hugo.

—Demasiado tarde comenzamos con esto, Au –acarició su rostro el pelirrojo –pero sólo un año y podemos estar todo el tiempo juntos.

—Sí, supongo que sí –admitió la rubia con una sonrisa tenue.

Scops la observó atento, logrando que Lily los observara a los dos, no dijo nada, pero supo que había algo que no le estaban contando, al final, ellos seguían siendo más amigos de lo que ella podía ser de ellos, así que le sonrió a Hugo, para que no lo notara.

—Tengo tanto antojo de un pastel de chocolate de la abuela, no me envió nada de comida durante el curso, supongo que tengo que agradecérselo a Albus ¿no? –interrogó a Lily.

—Oh, bueno, a mí sí me envió un par, de haberlo sabido antes, te hubiese compartido, en vez de regalarle un trozo a Scops.

—Mala prima, mejor esta rata blanca comió pastel de la abuela que yo, eso es traición, aquí y en… norte américa –frunció el ceño, pero terminó riendo.

—La abuela ya lo quiere ¿cierto, Scops? –Le sonrió –ya casi es un nieto para ella.

— ¿Cómo lograste eso? –interrogó curioso el pelirrojo.

—Le dije lo importante que es para mí.

—Oh, ya cásense mejor –soltó Audrey.

—Eso jamás –se burló Lily divertida.

—Hacen una linda pareja –argumentó Audrey –dime ¿o no, Hugo?

—Sí, si no los conociéramos tan bien como lo hacemos, podríamos jurar que terminarán casados y con noventa hijos.

—Merlín me libre de fijarme en alguien como Scops –negó Lily.

El rubio no dijo nada, se limitó a reír del comentario de su amiga, y no admitiría nunca que eso le hirió un poco más de lo que normalmente lo haría alguien.

—M—

El tren llegó a Kings Cross, para sorpresa de Scorpius, su padre estaba de pie junto a la señora Potter, haciendo que se sintiera un poco incómodo respecto a los pensamientos que había tenido al respecto de emparejarlos las vacaciones pasadas.

—Hola –sonrió la mujer y lo abrazó –me encontré con tu padre y le dije que podía esperar aquí, mi marido ha ido a preguntar cuanto se retrasaría el tren, pero no ha sido mucho –sonrió.

—Hola señora Potter –sonrió –hola papá.

—Hola –saludó Draco Malfoy en general.

—Hola –le sonrió Lily alegre –no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle por aceptarnos en la fiesta de Scops.

—Scops –repitió en un tono serio, observando a su hijo.

—Eh, bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, pero nos veremos después, supongo.

—Sí –sonrió Lily –te enviaré una lechuza, o bueno, puedes aparecer en casa, y de ahí, iremos a la Madriguera.

—Sí, será maravilloso, hasta luego –empujó a su padre para que avanzara.

Los dos rubios se alejaron de la familia Potter y el menor de los Weasley de Ronald, Scorpius suspiró cuando se perdió de vista.

—Eso ha sido bastante grosero.

—No tanto como tú –argumentó el joven.

—Yo no estaba siendo grosero, simplemente me sorprendió el apelativo de _Scops._

—Bueno, ella puede llamarme como se le dé la gana.

—Ah, supongo que ya te gusta ¿no es así? ¿Qué diría Arthur Weasley? Más rápido cae un cojo que un hablador.

—Dudo que sea así, pero en todo caso ¿desde cuándo te juntas con el señor Weasley?

—Bueno, mi hijo se codea con su familia, tengo que llegar a un arreglo con el patriarca.

—Ese sería el señor Potter.

—Cara rajada jamás será la figura de autoridad a quien me dirija.

—Niños –negó Scorpius con una sonrisa.

—He dado un paso más de lo que dije que haría con esa familia, y mira que tanto a Arthur Weasley como a mí nos ha costado tres horas intercambiar palabra –el joven rió ante la imagen en su mente.


	26. La Mujer Perfecta.

Scorpius observó sorprendido la mano estirada de su padre en su dirección, estaba ofreciéndole un trago de whisky de fuego, era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy hacía algo así, sí, ya era un mago mayor de edad, pero hacía un año y unos cuantos meses que había pasado el límite para hacer magia legalmente fuera del colegio, el rubio mayor movió la mano con insistencia, así que su vástago tomó el cristal con escepticismo.

—Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa –informó, mientras se giraba al fuego, perdiéndose en sus propios recuerdos de su esposa –me has pedido que te hable de ella y me he negado muchas veces.

—Lo sé, por eso me sorprende que me ofrezcas un trago e inicies una charla con esa frase.

—He estado pensándolo desde que me dijiste lo que la esposa de Potter te dijo –admitió –y creo sin duda que no te diré nada sobre tu madre.

La mano de Draco Malfoy se puso en el frío mármol que cubría la chimenea como decoración, su mirada se quedó hipnotizada, mientras las flamas danzaban felices; el joven suspiró, harto de esa actitud de su padre, por un momento pensó que sería una persona normal, y no un Malfoy, cuando dejó el vaso sobre la mesa para disponerse a irse de una vez por todas, su padre se bebió de un solo trago el licor y apuntó con su varita a su cabeza.

—Es mejor que tú lo veas con tus propios ojos –admitió en un tono de voz extraño.

—Papá… -intentó hablar pero lo cortó con un chiteo.

—Tú quieres saber la clase de persona que era tu madre, y yo no puedo decírtelo, las palabras nunca han sido lo mío, y creo que lo sabes, ni siquiera las emociones puedo expresarlas en el momento adecuado, sin embargo eso no me detuvo para amar a tu madre más que a ningún otra mujer en el mundo.

Con la oportunidad de que había soltado el vaso momentos antes, le ofreció el que él tenía en la mano, que había cambiado el líquido ámbar por uno color plata.

—Todos mis recuerdos de tu madre están ahí, desde el primer momento en que la vi, hasta el último.

—Gracias –sonrió observando con atención –sólo espero que omitieras la parte traumática –le sonrió, y para su sorpresa, su padre también.

—Cuando termines, podrás hablarme de esa chica.

— ¿Qué chica? –quiso saber Scorpius.

—De la hija de Potter.

—No hay nada que decir de ella que no haya dicho ya.

—Hay más en ella para ti de lo que creemos que ves.

El día tenía que ser algo perfecto, o eso suponía Scorpius, ya que no podía sentir el sol golpeando su rostro, el viento meciendo sus cabellos, a pesar de que movía a un ritmo constante el cabello de su madre.

Estaba en los recuerdos de su padre, aquél lugar no lo conocía, así que supuso que aquello era durante su estadía en Hogwarts, o algo parecido, sí que sus padres la pasaban genial cuando él no estaba, pensó Scorpius.

El hombre avanzó hasta la joven, sin que esta lo percatara, rodeó su cintura desde atrás, y besó su mejilla con una sonrisa diminuta, no era a causa de incomodidad, lo notó Scorpius, sino al trabajo que le costaba a éste sonreír.

_—Me asustaste –protestó divertida, girando en los brazos del rubio._

_—Lo siento, no era mi intención._

_—Ya lo sé, tonto –acarició sus mejillas y le besó suavemente._

_—Me he escapado del trabajo en cuanto recibí tu nota._

Scorpius abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente ¿su padre escapándose del trabajo? Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, o un maldito milagro, y sonrió, intentando controlar las lágrimas, salir del trabajo era algo imposible para Draco Malfoy, pero sin duda algo que Astoria Malfoy podría lograr en él.

_—Perdón, es sólo que no podía esperar ni un momento más para verte –sonrió, besándolo._

_— ¿Qué hay de prisa?_

_—Me enteré de algo maravilloso esta mañana después de que te fueses al trabajo._

_—No me digas que el elfo escupió en mi café._

_—Estoy embarazada –el brillo en sus ojos se reflejó en los grises del varón –tendremos a nuestro primer hijo, Draco –la voz de Astoria se elevó unas décimas más a causa de la excitación._

Scorpius pensó que en ese momento, Draco Malfoy lo maldeciría y lo odiaría por arrebatarle a la única mujer que había sido capaz de amarlo, y que él sería capaz de amar, pero las lágrimas le nublaron el rostro, al ver como su padre sujetaba a su esposa de la cintura, elevándola, con la sonrisa más amplia y brillante que se le hubiese visto jamás.

_— ¡Un hijo! –Chilló extasiado de felicidad -¡Un hijo! ¡Tengo que ser el hombre más afortunado sobre la tierra! ¡Tendremos un hijo! ¡Tendremos un hijo, amor! ¡Soy el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo! –colocó a la mujer sobre el piso, y la besó feliz._

—M—

El joven se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la ventana, sacó la cabeza del pensadero y sonrió al reconocer la lechuza de Lily, había pasado una semana de las vacaciones, y ni siquiera se había tomado un momento en escribirle algo, no podía, no en ese momento que lo estaba dedicando a ver las memorias de su padre, él tenía muy pocos recuerdos de su madre, la mayoría eran dolorosos, porque su madre rara vez salía de cama, siempre había creído que su padre lo culpaba de todo aquello, y que por eso no le quería, había vivido 18 años creyendo tonterías.

_Querido Scops;_

_¿Qué rayos te crees para no enviarme ni siquiera un vociferador gritándome por algo? Te odio con todo mi corazón._

_Mentira, he estado pensando que a pesar de ser vacaciones; y con tus recientes buenas migas con tu padre, podríamos pasar un tiempo juntos, ya sabes, como los buenos amigos que se supone que somos ¿o es que ya no lo somos? Necesito que me pongas al tanto de nuestra situación sentimental amistosa._

_Con cariño:_

_Tu insoportable pelirroja amiga_

_Lily Potter._

Scorpius sonrió aún más, no había nada mejor en su vida en ese momento, Lily, enviándole lechuzas para verlo, y él, con tantos buenos recuerdos de su madre, cuando era saludable y aún más hermosa, suspiró, observando todo a su alrededor, su padre le había dejado colocar todas las fotos de su madre en su habitación, pero le hacía falta color, y lo notó, no tenía ninguna foto con Lily, ni de ella sola ¿cómo es que eso había sido posible?

Fue hasta su escritorio, insultó a la lechuza de Lily, la había entrenado tan bien, que siempre volaba hasta posarse en la cabeza del rubio, dándole picotazos amistosos en la frente.

—Tu dueña me las pagara –informó a la lechuza, y esta ululó alegre.

Tomó el pergamino, inclinándose un poco, para que la lechuza se quitara de su cabeza, pero sólo sintió el peso moverse a la parte posterior, mientras picoteaba su cuello, con demasiado entusiasmo, no había duda de que era la lechuza de Lily Potter.

—En serio, son la una para la otra –negó divertido.

—M—

Lily dejó el libro sobre escobas en el siglo XIX, y sujetó rápidamente la nota atada a la pata de su lechuza, sonrió encantada cuando notó la letra uniforme de Scorpius y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, lo odiaba, la letra Malfoy, demasiado formal para el tipo de nota que ella envió.

_Insoportable Potts;_

_La razón de que no te he enviado nada de lechuzas es porque he estado completamente ocupado, al grado, de olvidar que todo existe a mi alrededor, incluso tú._

_Podría haber enviado un vociferador, pidiéndote que dejes de molestarme, tú y tu vivaz lechuza que ha estado revisando con ojo crítico la nota que estoy garabateando._

Lily rodó los ojos, ¿garabateando con esa letra tan pulcra y bien hecha? _Idiota, _pensó.

_Desde mi cabeza, por lo tanto, mejor levanta la vista y ve como le he arrancado todas las plumas de la cara a tu lechuza en venganza, o a la ventana, que es mejor._

La joven pelirroja siguió las órdenes de su nota, para toparse con él, saludándole con una sonrisa ladeada, y elevando las cejas.

Lily arrojó la nota en alguna dirección, pero no le importó, salió corriendo al patio, arrojándose a los brazos de su amigo con tanto entusiasmo que prácticamente lo tacleó, así que terminaron sobre el suelo, con ella sobre él.

— ¡Estás aquí! –Le apretó las mejillas –eres tú, en carne y hueso –soy tan afortunada –rió divertida.

El joven se quedó completamente pasmado, esa escena, era tan parecida a una que había visto en los recuerdos de su padre, pasmado ante la reacción de la joven al verlo a él ¿había posibilidad alguna de que hubiese un sentimiento más allá de la amistad dirigido hacia él en ella?

—Demasiado afortunada –musitó observándola.

—Ya, venga, levántate o mi hermano pensará otras cosas –sonrió.

—Lo sé, y no queremos cosas erróneas rondando la cabecita perfecta de Rose.

—Así es –lo señaló –no descansaré hasta que ustedes estén casados y con noventa y cinco mil hijos –rió.

Las esperanzas se esfumaron tan pronto como aparecieron, pero él no podía quitarse de la mente, que posiblemente su padre, veía de esa misma forma a su madre en su momento, quizás, y lo más seguro, es que Lily Potter fuese la mujer perfecta para él, como Astoria Greengrass lo fue para Draco Malfoy.

—Perdón por no comunicarme contigo, es sólo que mi padre decidió compartirme sus recuerdos de mi madre, y he estado ocupado, viéndolos a cada momento y… ¡Oye! –se quejó cuando ella le pegó en el brazo.

— ¡Y te has atrevido a contestarme! –Bufó –peor aún, a venir aquí –negó –Scops, es lo que has querido desde siempre ¡Por qué pierdes el tiempo conmigo en este momento si pudieses estar viendo los recuerdos de tu padre! –Chilló –soy la peor amiga del mundo –se cubrió el rostro –forzándote a venir cuando…

—Dramática –negó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, tal vez un poco –admitió, restando importancia con un movimiento de la mano –pero realmente has deseado esto, y nada me hace más feliz que por fin tu padre decidiera compartir un poco de tu madre contigo –sonrió, fue hasta él, y rodeó su cuello.

El cuerpo de Lily era tan cálido, pequeño y frágil, la estrujó fuertemente contra él, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura entre su hombro y cuello, ella olía tan delicioso, que era imposible no extrañar su aroma.

—Bonita escena –se burló Albus Potter a unos pasos de ellos.

—Hola, Albus Severus –saludó Scorpius.

—Scorpius Hyperion –respondió en tono sabelotodo Albus.

— ¿Hyperion? –Cuestionó sorprendida –espera ¿tu segundo nombre es Hyperion? –soltó una carcajada divertida Lily.

—El tuyo es Luna y no veo a nadie riendo.

—Oye, que grosero –hizo puchero la pelirroja.

—Hyperion era un titán –habló Albus.

—También una _luna _de Saturno –respondió Scorpius, observando al molesto hermano de su amiga.

—Uy, el chico si sabe –le guiñó un ojo Lily –oye, es una luna, como yo –se señaló –estamos a la par.

—Lo dudo mucho, hermanita –murmuró Albus –tú y él, jamás estarán al nivel, y creo que él lo sabe.

—Sí, claro que lo sabe, él es tan largo como una garrocha, yo tan enana como un gnomo de jardín.

Lily saltó asustada, ocultándose tras su amigo, cuando algo salió volando en su dirección, así que todos voltearon a ver que había sido, y un gnomo ofendido le había aventado una piedra.

—Joder, casi me sacan un ojo –se burló.

—Para qué los insultas –repeló Scorpius –incluso un gnomo es más alto que tú –se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Grosero! –le mordió la espalda.

—Basta, vas a volverme en un glotón del tamaño de un globo, como tú –se zafó.

El heredero Malfoy pasó todo el día en la casa de los Potter, para su asombro, cuando el patriarca de la familia llegó, simplemente le saludó amablemente, charló con él respecto a cómo le había ido en su último año en Hogwarts y todo fue normal, incluso Albus Potter se comportó, lo más seguro es que su madre, Ginevra, le habría advertido de pasarse de la raya con él.

—Es hora de irme –se despidió Scorpius.

—Deberías usar la chimenea, me dejaría más segura –propuso Ginny Potter.

—Sí, lo haré, no se preocupe –sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Bien, nosotros iremos a la cama, que descansen.

—Igual, mamá –sonrió Lily, girándose al rubio –ya ¿en serio tienes que irte? –hizo puchero.

—Tengo cosas que hacer respecto a la academia, mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que comprar las cosas tan rápido como pueda, para no dejar al último todo, ya ves, juntarme contigo ha dado estragos, todo lo dejo al último.

—No, lo divertido aquí es que tu padre te sigue mandando como cuando eras un joven mago menor de edad.

—Cállate –frunció el ceño –acarició la mejilla de la jovencita y suspiró –sólo falta poco.

— ¿Para qué? –interrogó ella.

El rubio quiso golpearse, al menos no terminó la frase de “sólo falta poco para que seas mayor de edad”, así su padre dejaría de acosarlo con el pensamiento, esa amabilidad excesiva sólo sería una forma de advertirle como sería si se le ocurría ponerle una mano encima a la pequeña Lily.

—Para que comiencen mis clases en la academia de Sanadores –sonrió.

—Vas a enorgullecerme ¿cierto?

—Totalmente, Potts –besó su mejilla –te veré en dos días ¿te parece?

—Claro, pero si te detienes en el pensadero más tiempo, lo comprenderé, Scops.

—Mi madre es importante, Potts, pero tengo que cuidar más de los que siguen a mi lado, y tú eres de las pocas personas que están conmigo y para mí cuando las necesito.

—Siempre para ti, sin importar qué ocurra –le rodeó el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

—Potts, me asfixias, tus brazos gordos no me dejan respirar –bromeó.

—M—

Había pasado todo el día en las compras para la academia, si pensó en su momento que las materias de Hogwarts eran muchas y todas innecesarias, tendría que haberse esperado para ese momento, suspiró y siguió a su padre por el callejón estrecho y deseando llegar a casa y descansar, estaba completamente agotado.

—Es hora –su padre lo sujetó del hombro y se apareció con él en otro sitio.

La vista del rubio fue por todo el lugar que no reconoció, frunció el ceño, lo que más quería era llegar a casa, no ir a otro maldito lado, observó enfadado a su padre, a punto de protestar.

—Es tu regalo de graduación, sumado al de aceptación de la Academia de Sanadores –sonrió Draco.

— ¿Es en serio? –elevó una ceja sorprendido.

—Tu madre y yo planeamos tu vida paso a paso desde que supimos que vendrías, pero es obvio que saliste de las expectativas, aun así, lograste terminar Hogwarts y decidir por ti mismo una profesión, lo que más ocuparás es tiempo a solas, libre y donde llevar a las chicas, sin que tu padre ronde por los lugares.

—Las únicas chicas en mi vida son Audrey y Lily, y una se irá a Perú, y la otra regresará a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre ¿te lo dije, no?

—Bueno, Scorpius, no te estoy diciendo que traerás chicas para acostarte con ellas, pero me gustaría que abrieras tus horizontes amorosos, el mundo no se limita a Lily Potter o Rose Weasley, tienes que saberlo, hay más chicas, más familias…

—Sangre limpia, supongo ¿no?

—Simplemente hay más chicas ¿comprendes? –Sonrió, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda –duermes aquí a partir de este momento –le dio las llaves.

—Gracias –admitió feliz.

—Hice que trajeran tus cosas, y bueno, las fotos de tu madre están en una caja sobre tu cama, están ahí, para que decidas donde ponerlas, ahora es tu apartamento, puedes ponerlas en la sala, en tu cuarto, en la cocina, por doquier, si quieres.

—Eres el mejor padre del mundo ¿lo sabes?

—Eso no lo opinabas anteriormente –ambos sonrieron –eres el mejor hijo que hubiese podido pedir ¿lo sabes?

—Gracias por todo.

—Hay más mujeres en el mundo –repitió en tono alegre y se fue, usando la chimenea.

—Padres –se burló Scorpius.

—M—

_Querida Lily;_

_Mi padre me ha regalado un apartamento, muero porque lo conozcas ¿crees que puedas venir a pasar unos días conmigo? Preferentemente cuando estés más cerca de ser mayor de edad, o me temo que tu padre me encerrará en Azkaban por unos buenos siglos._

_Te quiere,_

_Scorpius._

—Vaya, esa es una propuesta oficial de vivir con él –se burló James.

—Cállate –faltan días para mi cumpleaños, medio mes, más o menos.

—Bien, puedes invitarlo a unirse a nosotros.

— ¿Vienen Hugo y Audrey? –cuestionó.

—Lils, hermanita, pasarán tres meses antes de unas vacaciones, de ahí, hasta estas fechas para que se puedan ver ¿crees que tu primo querrá salir de la cama de Audrey? –negó.

— ¿Cuándo vas a presentarnos a tu prometida? –cuestionó Lily.

—Próximamente –sonrió.

—Estás muy reservado al respecto de ella ¿por qué?

—Porque sí –pellizcó su nariz –y es mejor que te calles o gritaré a todo el mundo tu secreto.

—Ya todos saben que te gané la saeta de papá porque eres muy malo jugando piedra papel o tijera –sonrió.

—Rayos –sonrió divertido James.

—Así que ¿cuándo es el evento? –averiguó.

—La próxima semana –se encogió de hombros –Ted estaba ocupado en estos días, así que cambie la fecha ¿o es que lo has cambiado tanto que ya te importa más que esté Malfoy a tu fiel amigo-mascota Ted Lupin?

—Él está ocupado con su bebé ¿recuerdas?

—Cierto, pero Victoire fue con su madre a Francia, estará solo, y qué mejor que su mejor amiga y dueña –le guiñó un ojo.

—Cierto –rieron.

—Vendrá Rose, Albus, Ted, y si se unen, Hugo y su novia.

—Bien, me agrada, no te preocupes, le enviaré una nota a Scops, diciéndole sobre la salida a Shell Cottage.

—Bien, yo iré a informarle a Albus que vendrá Scorpius, para que no haga un maldito drama como siempre.

—Sí, no sé qué le pasa respecto a Scops.

—Lo odia, simple como eso.

—No le ha hecho nada –protestó Lily.

—Que tú sepas –murmuró de vuelta James, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las palabras de su hermano dejaron pensativa a Lily al respecto.

—M—

_Querido Scops;_

_Mi hermano el menos insoportable tiene una salida de relajación a Shell Cottage, irán Albus, Teddy, él (obvio hablaba de James) posiblemente Hugo y Audrey, oh, pero sin duda la que más te interesa, Rose, ella irá, así que no puedes perderte el paseo._

_No es una invitación, es una nota obligatoria de asistencia, no te detengas hasta que la consigas._

_Con cariño,_

_Lily._

Scorpius observó a su padre, que elevó una ceja inquisitivamente, así que le estiró la nota, el padre del chico negó con una ligera sonrisa que ocultaba más de lo que parecía.

—Está tan ciega como su padre, y no ocupa los lentes ¿cierto? –Sonrió –deberías ir, y portarte como un hombre, e informarle todo lo que me has dicho a mí, sobre ella.

—Ya me resigné a que ella y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, papá.

—Sin embargo la amas, y no cambia con el tiempo, sí, lo sé, es lo mismo que me ocurrió con tu madre, mientras más quería sacarla de mi cabeza, más se adhería a mí, es imposible luchar, hijo, mientras más lo haces, más rápido te consume.

—Ni que lo digas ¿cómo le haces para no ser tan obvio al respecto? Esa clase en el manual de “Como ser un Malfoy en 5 sencillos pasos” no venía –Draco rió por el comentario.

—Ser indiferente es algo que no sacaste de mi familia, sacaste tu personalidad de tu madre, ser un Malfoy, hijo, para ti, es simplemente el apellido y el físico, nada más.

—Rayos –negó.

—Pero, te ayudaría pensar en la persona menos interesante cada que la veas –se encogió de hombros –difícil, sí, pero efectivo.

—Gracias por nada –bufó enfadado Scorpius.

Pasó toda la noche practicando como sería verla y no verla, al mismo tiempo ¿tendría que ver a Lily y creer que está viendo a Rose? Y así viceversa, para pretender que seguía interesado en la Pelirroja Weasley y no en la pelirroja Potter.

Merlín.

Todo era tan complicado con respecto a los sentimientos.

—M—

Habían pasado unos días desde que Lily le había mandado la nota, días que Scorpius había aprovechado para ver las cosas restantes respecto a la academia, había ido por su horario, y aprovechado para vagar por el lugar, para no perderse el primer día y ser una burla como lo eran los de primer año en Hogwarts.

—Mira quien está aquí –una voz familiar lo hicieron levantar la vista.

—Ah, Bree, no sabía que estarías aquí ¿vienes a visitar a alguien?

—No, vine por mi horario –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tu horario? No tenía ni idea de que entrarías a la academia de Sanadores –frunció el cejo –creí que lo tuyo era el modelaje.

—Bueno, comprendo que viendo todos los días al monstruo horripilante con el que te juntas, cuando ves a una mujer bonita e inteligente, lo primero que pienses es que debería dedicarse al modelaje, pero no, tengo intereses más allá de simplemente ser bonita.

—Oh, pues me alegro, Bree.

—Ya que nos hemos encontrado ¿quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?

—Lo siento, Bree, no puedo, le dije a Potts que nos veríamos esta tarde, y sólo tengo poco tiempo para comprar el postre que prometí –se en cogió de hombros el rubio –quizás en otra ocasión que no tenga que verme con ella –sonrió y se despidió, alejándose antes de que Bree dijera algo más.

¿Lily Potter un monstruo? Si la condenada pelirroja podría ser la modelo más cotizada de la historia si se lo proponía, pero ella tenía sus intereses bien marcados, y ser modelo no estaba dentro de ellos.

—Llegaste, por un momento, pensé que no tendríamos postre –se quejó Lily, quitándole la caja de la mano y colocándola sobre la mesa.

—No vas a comértelo ahora –soltó el rubio.

—Cállate, y no me digas que hacer –frunció el ceño, y se llevó las manos a la cintura diminuta que tenía.

—No me digas que me calle –dio un paso hasta ella, agachándose para que sus rostros quedaran a la altura.

—Yo te digo que te calles cuantas veces quiera –repeló la joven.

—Y yo te digo que no me digas que me calle hasta que yo quiera ¿Cómo la ves? –sonrió victorioso.

—Pues veremos quien se cansa primero de decirle al otro que no…

—Ya cállense los dos –soltó Audrey negando –son insoportables.

—Alguien sensato en el lugar –coincidió Albus.

—Uy, disculpen –se cruzó de brazos Lily, fingiendo indignación.

—Ya, cálmate –murmuró Ted Lupin, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Lily y dándole una tableta de un chocolate que Scorpius reconoció de inmediato como el favorito de la chica, así que gruñó enojado.


	27. El Partido de Gobstones.

Lily Luna Potter se había enfadado con todos cuando le dijeron que no comerían sino hasta más tarde, y que por lo tanto, no podía comer nada mientras no era la hora de sentarse a la mesa, en ese momento, ni siquiera Scorpius o Ted Lupin estuvieron de acuerdo con ella cuando hizo un discurso improvisado bastante bueno sobre por qué era bueno que ella comiera en ese momento y después, volviera a comer cuando ellos lo hicieran.

Se había alejado hacia donde estaba Rose, así que el rubio quitó la vista de ella, antes de que la otra pelirroja pensara algo que no era, había decidido que mientras menos malentendidos entre ellos, mejor sería su relación con Lily, aunque solo fuesen amigos.

—Rehuyendo la vista de la futura novia –se burló James junto a él, con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Bueno, las cosas son complicadas, estaremos separados por un tiempo, así que quiero hacerme a la idea.

—Sí, supongo que Rose estará bastante ocupada trabajando bajo las ordenes de tía Hermione, es bastante estricta, dudo que puedas verla muy seguido a partir de ahora.

—Lo imagino, eso, más mis clases en la academia de Sanadores.

—Así que lo lograste –le observó sorprendido.

—Claro que lo logré, es lo que quiero ser.

—Es que no lo dudo, es sólo que Lily y yo apostamos a que no lo lograrías…

—Ella…

—No, no, ella me dijo que entrarías a la academia, pero Rose ya había dicho que te gustaba robar los trabajos de los demás, así que le aposté a Lil’ que no lo harías, se puso como una pequeña bestia salvaje, apostando a que entrarías.

—Ella es la única persona que ha confiado en que puedo lograr las cosas.

—Eso es suficiente a veces –admitió James –saber que puedes tener un amigo confiable, que sin importar cuán imbécil seas, él siempre apostará por ti.

—Lily es una chica increíble.

—Sin duda –admitió su hermano –soy tan afortunado de ser su hermano.

—Creo que debe ser maravilloso compartir la misma sangre con ella.

—Lo es, pero dudo que realmente lo desees –se encogió de hombros James y se alejó, rumbo a Albus Potter, que estaba un poco alejado de todos.

El joven siguió sin prestarle atención a las palabras del mayor de los Potter, se sentó sobre la arena y se recostó sobre su espalda, conteniendo la tentación de buscar a Lily, porque si su mirada se cruzaba con ella, dudaba poder alejarla de ella.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, así que sin quererlo se sentó, observando al frente, para encontrarse con todos los jóvenes divirtiéndose, en algún momento, Ted Lupin se había unido a los _adolescentes, _y perseguía a Lily, a la cual no podía ver muy bien, ya que se había inclinado hacia el frente.

—Nadie hubiese pensado que Lily es fabulosa en la tabla de surf ¿a qué no? –Se burló Hugo –yo no sé por qué quiere desperdiciar tanto talento que tiene, inventando escobas.

—Ella tiene otros intereses, y tenemos que respetarlos –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bien, yo iré con mi novia –le golpeó el hombro y se alejó.

Scorpius observó al hermano de su amiga, aún estaba a lo lejos, con una bebida, observando a la nada, porque a escasos segundos, la tabla de surf de Ted había sufrido un percance, lanzándolo de nuevo al mar, y todos rieron, menos Albus Potter, que había estado observando fijamente el punto donde Ted cayó, pero no se rió en absoluto.

—Pensé que ya me tolerabas, al menos lo suficiente como para reírte de algo gracioso –sonrío Scorpius a su lado.

—Tengo cosas importantes en que pensar, así que si te molesta, quiero estar solo.

—He notado que...

—Yo he notado muchas cosas a lo largo de este tiempo, y no te lo digo, Malfoy, he podido notar lo que me sucede sin que me lo digas.

—Yo sólo...

—Ya te diste cuenta ¿no? –Colocó una sonrisa burlona, y un segundo después, lo observó –por eso te acercaste, esa postura indica que estás intentando más de la cuenta tolerarme, por no lo haces por mí, sino por ella –la vista de Albus fue hasta Rose, así que le regresó el gesto burlón.

—Sí, claro –comentó, desbordando el sarcasmo.

—Yo no hablo de Rose, sino de la otra pelirroja detrás de ella.

La mirada gris de Scorpius se posó en Lily, que salía del mar con la tabla de surf bajo el brazo, así que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, bastante observador que era Albus.

—Te diste cuenta al inicio de año, que la amas ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Eres bueno en Oclumancia o adivinación? –quiso saber Scorpius.

—Soy observador, que es muy diferente –se encogió de hombros –te lo dije en las vacaciones, que ibas a arrepentirte por haberte fijado en Rose y todos los intentos inútiles que hiciste para conquistarla, lo gracioso es que ¿sabes porque no funcionaron? –El rubio negó –tú mismo saboteabas tu rompió trabajo o el de Lily y Hugo, era obvio que la persona que te gustaba era Lily, no Rose.

—Rose me gustaba, y mucho, en eso te equivocas, y Lily me gusta, no me gustaba.

—Cruzaste la línea de gustar hace mucho, ella comenzó a gustarte esa noche en la torre de astronomía.

—Pasamos muchas noches en la torre –se burló, dándole a entender algo que no era.

—La primera vez que la viste gritar, liberarse, diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba ser Slytherin.

—Estas muy al tanto de mis cosas con ella ¿no lo crees?

—Ella me contó eso –informó Albus –lo gracioso es, que te enamoraste de ella, ahí mismo, en aquella noche en la torre –lo observó.

—Hubo muchas ocasiones...

—Cuando le abriste tu corazón, para contarle lo de tu madre, la dejaste entrar de muchas formas que no esperabas, y mientras estaban en el suelo, mientras llorabas como niño solitario en sus brazos y la estrujabas cada vez más fuerte, te enamoraste –las miradas de los jóvenes se encontraron, el rubio miraba sorprendido por lo bien que Albus conocía los hechos, y la mirada del moreno era de burla pura.

—Ella te dijo eso también –comentó serio.

—Te diste cuenta que la amabas antes de la noche de Halloween, y bueno, no era algo reciente, lamentó desilusionarte.

Scorpius se alejó de Albus, buscó a Lily con la mirada, y la encontró bajo el pequeño techo improvisado por Ted y Albus, comiendo, como siempre lo hacía, así que aprovechando que estaba sobre la colina y sola, fue hasta ella.

—Le dijiste –acusó enfadado –se lo dijiste, confíe en ti y se lo dijiste al imbécil de tu hermano Albus.

—Scops –lo nombró con la boca llena –yo, no, sé –hizo una pausa para tragar un poco de lo que tenía en la boca.

— Le dijiste todo lo que te confié sobre mi madre y mi origen esa noche en la torre de astronomía.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño.

— ¿Le dijiste sobre nosotros gritando nuestros secretos en la madrugada? –se quedó muda, abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero no pudo defenderse.

—Eres una traidora, de todo el mundo te elegí a ti –se burló –no puedo creer que fuera tan idiota.

—Scops, yo no le dije nada ¿por qué lo haría, que ganaría?

—Reírse de mí todo este tiempo, eso, diversión.

—Eso, es estúpido.

—No, lo estúpido es que confíe en ti una vez, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error ¿lo entiendes? Qué bien que fuiste tú quien lo dijo. Una vez que pierdes la confianza en alguien, jamás se puede recuperar, eso es lo que me acaba de pasar...

—Scor –Lily levantó la mano en su dirección, pero aún sujetaba un par de canapés en cada una.

— ¡Deja de tragar por un maldito instante en tu vida! –Bufó –tu hermano está muy equivocado, yo jamás me fijaría en una mujer como tú, sólo... Sólo mírate, tragas más que un maldito cerdo, quizás seas una maldita chica cerdo –Lily dio un salto asustada cuando su amigo golpeó la charola, tirando la comida a la arena –nadie se fijaría en ti ¿por qué lo haría yo? Jamás me fijaría en un...

—No voy a hacerte caso, estás enfadado, dices cosas crueles cuando te sientes traicionado.

—No lo hagas, no finjas que me conoces mejor que nadie porque no lo haces, pero si no me crees, obsérvate en un espejo, dile a alguien que te diga como luces cuando tragas tan... Desesperadamente, sólo mírate.

Se dio media vuelta, avanzando a grandes zancadas para alejarse de Lily, no podía creer que había confiado en ella, que pensó que sería leal, que no contaría nada de lo que le decía, había estado tan equivocado todo ese tiempo, y lo peor es que… quizás Rose tenía razón y no era la dulce, simpática que no rompe ni un plato que realmente había pensado que era.

La mano de Lily Luna se estiró para sujetar a su amigo y explicarle las cosas, pero justo antes de que lo alcanzara, desapareció, tiró las empanadas al suelo y se limpió las manos en el traje que traía, suspiró, y dio un gran salto cuando alguien la sujetó del hombro.

— ¿Te hizo algo? –le cuestionó Teddy.

—No, nada –le sonrió, como un gesto vacío.

—Bueno, lo que nosotros vimos a lo lejos no fue un “Nada”, Lil’ dime la verdad ¿qué fue lo que te dijo o hizo?

—Sólo se molestó por un malentendido ¿feliz, Teddy? –se zafó y se alejó de él, no estaba para una escena de sobreprotección, ella no necesitaba a nadie para defenderse o afrontar un problema.

Lily observó a su alrededor, todo era un desastre, y el único que le observaba atento era Albus, como siempre, sobre analizando todo siempre, le sonrió, para decirle que todo estaba bien con ella, pero él sólo negó, sabía porque su hermana y su amigo habían peleado, no debió desquitarse con Scorpius sólo por estar de mal humor, y menos usando información tan delicada como aquella, Lily no le había contado nada, más bien, había usado el mapa del merodeador, y al verlos juntos a esas horas, tuvo una llamada a su instinto y fue a espiarlos, siempre lo hacía, siempre que los veía en la torre de astronomía o en sitios alejados y solos, por eso lo sabía casi todo de los secretos de Scorpius, y al contrario de lo que él creía, Lily había prometido no decirle a nadie que los espiaba.

Lily se observó ante el espejo, había llorado un poco, y no quería que nadie lo notara, cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba bien con su cara bajó a la cocina a cenar con su familia, todos preguntaron por Scorpius, ella sólo dijo que tuvo algo importante que ver respecto al colegio de Sanadores, después de la deliciosa cena, todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas, así que eso dejó a Lily con tiempo de más.

Estaba enojada con Scorpius, o él lo estaba con ella, así que no tenía nada que planear por lo que restaba de las vacaciones, algo así le duraría días, sino es que semanas o meses, meses que ella ya no tenía, pronto iniciaría Hogwarts, y con eso, no volvería a verlo, él ingresaría a la academia de Sanadores, y su vida se complicaría con los estudios tanto como la de ella con su último año.

—M—

Scorpius observó a su padre, que no dijo nada, así que avanzó hasta la botella en la mesa y le dio un trago directo, logrando un gesto de desaprobación de su progenitor, que omitió cualquier clase de reprimenda al verlo en ese estado de humor.

—Ya, no iba a decir nada, pero supongo que las cosas con Luna Potter no fueron tan bien ¿o sí?

—No, me he dado cuenta que la chica que me gusta, ha estado burlándose de mí con el idiota de su hermano.

— ¿Incesto? –elevó una ceja, completamente sorprendido.

—Claro que no, no seas imbécil papá –Draco negó, con un amago de sonrisa –todo lo que le he estado contando sobre mis sentimientos, sobre mí, sobre mi madre, sobre como eso me afectaba… se lo decía a su hermano.

— ¿Estás seguro de ello?

— ¿Cómo rayos lo sabría sino? Yo no se lo he contado a nadie más, a menos que tú se lo contaras.

—Claro que no, ni lo conozco, y si lo hago, realmente ni me acuerdo de él –admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo creer que Lily… -bufó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos –es que ella realmente me vuelve loco, incluso ahora… que se supone que tengo que estar bastante cabreado con ella estoy queriendo aparecerme en su casa y besarla a la fuerza…

—Jamás a la fuerza –soltó su padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo era un decir.

—Pues no lo digas –gruñó enfadado –jamás, si una mujer, hombre o gárgola no quiere estar contigo por su voluntad, jamás, jamás, Scorpius se le tiene que tomar a la fuerza ¿te queda claro?

—Desde luego, papá –suspiró, y le dio otro trago al licor directamente de la botella.

—Supongo que tengo que bajar una para mí –negó.

—Puedes beber de aquí, sabe mejor –se burló, extendiendo la botella, Draco Malfoy observó a su hijo y dudó completamente.

—Te creo –aceptó y bebió directamente.

La noche dio paso a la mañana, y Scorpius estaba dormido a la mitad de la sala de su apartamento, olía espantoso y suponía que se debía a la maldita botella que había tomado en la noche madrugada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y le martillaba, el sonido de los automóviles de los muggles al otro lado de la ventana eran un maldito martirio.

—Felicidades –la voz de su padre lo sobresaltó –tu primera borrachera –levantó una taza de té en el aire –y ha sido nada más y nada menos que por Lily Luna Potter.

—Divertido, siempre pensé que sería por Rose Weasley.

—Si me lo preguntas, Potter me parece más adecuada para ti, no es tan guapa como su madre cuando era joven, pero tiene lo suyo.

—La madre de Rose no es guapa…

—Su padre tampoco –se burló Draco –en el matrimonio Potter, al menos la chica Weasley era atractiva.

—La señora Potter sigue siendo atractiva, si estuviese divorciada o fuese viuda, me agradaría para ti.

El té salió de la boca de Draco tan pronto como entró, le dedicó una mirada a su hijo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, y negó, alejando de su cabeza las ganas de lanzarle algún maleficio a su propio hijo.

—No vuelvas a decir alguna idiotez como esa de nuevo, por favor.

—Bien –aceptó Scorpius, riendo por lo bajo y arrepintiéndose después.

—Hay una poción sobre la barra de la cocina, agradece después, me iré al trabajo.

—Gracias por estar presente en mi noche de borrachera.

—Es bastante patético si me preguntas –argumentó Draco –es por eso, hijo, que te digo que en esa academia deberías hacer más amigos, dejar a Potter como la guardiana de tus secretos, pero divertirte con más gente, tener a tu padre como compañero de parranda es algo… extraño –le palmeó el hombro, dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y se puso su túnica de color verde, fue a la chimenea y desapareció.

Su padre tenía tazón, tenía que tener más amigos, pero era imposible, quería pasar más tiempo con Lily, bueno, eso era cuando compartían casa, cuando iban al mismo colegio, realmente odiaba ser mayor que ella.

Observó la nota que había escrito y cuando la estaba atando a la pata de su lechuza, recordó que estaba enfadado con ella, esa clase de traición a la amistad que tenían… era imperdonable, pero dudaba poder seguir enojado con ella un día más.

Se sentó en el sofá, debería tomarse esa poción e irse a duchar, pero eso sería el primer paso para ir con ella y pedirle perdón.

—M—

El verano había pasado demasiado rápido, quizás el destino no quería que ella y Scorpius se reconciliaran pronto, los quería lejos lo más rápido posible, porque cada vez faltaba menos para su cumpleaños, y con eso, daba pie a que él entrara a la academia de Sanadores, y luego ella iría de nuevo a Hogwarts.

La cena había sido demasiado agradable, pero aun así, todos seguían preguntando por Scorpius, bueno, los que no habían estado presentes en la gran escena.

Se sentó a la orilla de la piscina de la casa de sus padres y se abrazó las piernas, suspiró mirando las pequeñas luces que iluminaban el agua, siempre lo defendía, siempre lo excusaba ¿por qué él no podía hacerlo con ella? Negó, era un maldito egoísta, quizás estaba bien que pelearan y eso diera pie al rompimiento de esa amistad que no tardaría en terminar, como siempre lo auguró desde que comenzó.

—Lo lamento, no lo noté –se disculpó Albus, llegando hasta ella, Lily se burló para sus adentros ¿Albus no notando algo? Era un chiste sin duda de su parte y no caería.

— ¿El qué? –lo observó curiosa.

—Que te gusta él, que te gusta Scorpius, Lily ¿cómo que el que? –Negó enfadado –debí notarlo ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Ni siquiera sabía que él me gustaba hasta que Derrick me hizo notarlo –admitió –luego él me invitó a ir con él como su pareja al baile, y pensé que era recíproco, pero me equivoque –observó a su hermano y este se quedó callado.

—No te gusta desde hace mucho, entonces,

—El partido de Gobstones –sonrío melancólica.

—Eso fue dos días antes del baile, Lily.

—Lo sé –sonrío divertida –soy una idiota, siempre tengo la suerte de que me gusten los que están interesados con Rose.

— ¿Y si él?

—No –negó, rotundamente –con Lysander aprendí, además, lo deja claro cada vez que puede, que yo jamás sería su tipo, tengo que buscarme a alguien adecuado para mí –aceptó.

—Hablaré con él, algo me dice que a pesar de todo, lo quieres cerca.

—Scorpius y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, sólo podemos ser amigos, pero… quizás ni eso.

—Supongo –apretó el brazo de su hermana –busca a alguien que sienta lo mismo por ti, no pierdas el tiempo por alguien a quien jamás le gustaras, y que jamás te amara a ti, Lils.

El día siguiente, Albus fue al apartamento de Scorpius Malfoy, obviamente no iba a ser completamente honesto con él, como se lo había prometido a su hermana, él solo iba a solucionar el problema que ocasionó, lo demás, no era su asunto.

—Vaya, la relación con papi va en viento en popa ¿no es así?

— ¿Qué quieres, Albus?

—El cumpleaños de Lily es en unos días, dos, para ser exactos, deberías organizarle una fiesta sorpresa, ya sabes, cosas que hacen los mejores amigos.

— Oh, es que ahora no te contó...

—Lily no me contó nada sobre ti, yo lo escuche –lo observó –sabía que se veían ahí, así que los seguía y me escondía, no me iba hasta que ustedes lo hacían.

— ¿Y cómo sabías que estaríamos ahí?

—No te lo ha contado –soltó sorprendido –es mejor que ella te cuente ese secreto, no yo.

—Ella no va a querer volver a verme.

—Lily no te ama, Scorpius, pero sigues siendo su amigo, y por eso, te diré lo siguiente, es momento de recordarte que las Rosas, pertenecen a la tierra, sin en cambio la luna –observó al cielo –Lily no está a tu alcance, y es mejor que lo entiendas, mi hermana, en cualquiera de los casos, es mucho para alguien como tú, así que mantén los pies en la tierra, y no mires al cielo más, que siempre, es más fácil tener una rosa que a la Luna.

—M—

Lily observó al rubio a unos metros de ella, pero como no sabía sobre cómo actuaría, mejor permaneció en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados, como precaución.

—Hola Potts, yo quería...

La pelirroja le sonrió, corrió hasta él y se arrojó a sus brazos, por extraño que fuera, eso le rompió el corazón en fragmentos, ella hacía eso con Lupin, significaban muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, que para ella siempre sería un buen amigo y nada más.

—Lamento haberme comportado como un idiota, es sólo que Albus sabiendo todo eso... Aunque realmente no sé cómo sabía si... –se quedó callado cuando ella hizo una señal con la cabeza, así que el la soltó y fue hasta la mesa de madera –un pergamino que se cae a pedazos, claro –se burló.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas –le dijo y señaló que usara su varita.

—Claro, _juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_ –murmuró apuntando el papel y de inmediato la tinta comenzó a mostrar algo.

La cara del rubio fue completamente asombrada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eso era lo más maravilloso que hubiese podido tener un alumno de Hogwarts, con razón siempre que intentaba huir de Albus Potter, siempre sabía cómo llegar antes e interceptarlo.

—Vaya Potts, siempre... ¿Potts? –giró sobre su mismo eje, pero no la vio –oye, Potts.

Scorpius avanzó, hasta que tropezó con algo literalmente invisible. —Auch –se quejó Lily, bajándose la capa de invisibilidad para que su cabeza se viera, el rostro de Scorpius estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella.

—Maravilloso –acaricio el rostro de Lily –digo, con esas dos cosas ¿quién sería castigado en sus años de colegio?

—James, papá, el abuelo, supongo –se encogió de hombros y observó a su amigo alejarse rápidamente.

—Sabes, deberías venir a mi apartamento este fin.

—Mi cumpleaños es...

—Ya lo sé, no nos desvelaremos, iremos a casa de tus abuelos para tu fiesta de cumpleaños a menos que no pueda ir.

—Claro que puedes venir, todos estuvieron preguntando por ti todo este tiempo –aceptó.

—Les dijiste que fui un idiota y por eso no fui ¿no?

—Claro, lo saben todo –bromeó –les dije que tenías cosas que hacer por la academia.

—Te prometo ser el mejor Sanador de toda la generación.

—Lo sé, confió en ti –lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, por siempre estar ahí para mí.

—Siempre lo voy a estar ¿para qué estamos los amigos sino? –sonrió feliz, y sus ojos brillaron.

Las ganas de Scorpius por besarla incrementaban cada que la veía así de feliz, pero en algo estaba muy de acuerdo con su padre, y es que las cosas jamás se hacían por la fuerza, y sabía muy bien que la respuesta de su amiga sería golpearlo sin piedad por atreverse a besarla, sobretodo, porque no sentía nada por él.

No de esa manera, al menos.

—Vas a venir a mi apartamento entonces ¿no?

—Sí, pero tengo que llegar para la fiesta en la Madriguera, o no regresaré a Hogwarts completa –rió.

—Te lo prometo –elevó la mano, y Lily colocó la suya en la de él, que era mucho más grande.

—Será el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

— ¿En serio? –se burló él.

—Claro que sí, siento algo aquí –se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Aun no, todavía no soy Sanador, y no quiero que mueras de algo –la abrazó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

—M—

Albus observó a su hermana, que se había arreglado de una manera extraña, llevaba una falda a mitad del muslo, un suéter verde y una blusa blanca, el cabello estaba suelto y un poco ondulado, elevó una ceja, ella jamás se vestía de esa manera tan… conservadora, para su criterio.

—Ya ¿A dónde vas? –la cuestionó.

—Iré al apartamento de Scops.

—Vestida así, claro, te creo –se burló el chico.

—Oye, esto es lo más serio que tengo.

—Sí, lo creo –negó con una sonrisa –no vuelvas tarde.

—Voy a quedarme con él –sonrió.

—No, eso no va a pasar, iré por ti, así que no te emociones tanto.

—Al…

—No vayas allá, esperando que de la noche a la mañana él descubra que eres la mujer de su vida y completamente maravillosa, si eso pasa, hermanita, sólo busca lo que con ese atuendo va bastante vulnerable.

—Idiota –Lily lo golpeó en la cabeza –yo sé defenderme.

—No lo dudo, pero las palabras bonitas endulzan el oído, Lils, y es fácil acceder a todo lo demás.

—Él no es así.

—Tus sentimientos por él tienden a justificar todas sus acciones, así que abre los ojos.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo, cualquier cosa, a las doce, podré enviarte un patronus de urgencia.

—Confió en ti –la abrazó –pero felicidades, quiero ser el primer idiota en felicitarte –la pelirroja rió a carcajadas.

Scorpius había ido por ella, había hablado un momento con el padre de la joven, y después de un rápido asentimiento, fue hasta ella, la sujetó del hombro y apareció con ella en la calle.

—Mi hogar está dentro de ese edificio.

—Vaya que tu papá te adora –sonrió Lily y avanzó antes que él.

El joven abrió la puerta, sin quitar la vista de la chica, que lucía bastante hermosa, ésta pasó sin dar más vueltas y al momento en que llegó al punto exacto, las luces se encendieron y un gran grupo de desconocidos para ellos brincaron gritando ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

—Scops –se giró hasta él, completamente cegada por lo repentino de las luces.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Potts –la estrujó fuertemente contra él.

—Gracias –se estiró con los ojos cerrados y lo besó, casi en la boca.


	28. El Encantamiento Scops.

El corazón de Scorpius dio un vuelco, Lily casi lo había besado frente a todos los invitados, pero no fue así, sí, le desilusionó un poco, pero quizás la próxima vez, fuera él quien la besara a ella y no al revés.

La joven se alejó rápidamente de él y se mezcló bastante bien entre la gente, viéndola socializar de esa manera, no dudaba que tan pronto al llegar a Hogwarts encontraría reemplazo para él y Audrey.

En unas horas, Lily oficialmente sería mayor de edad, y no tendría el bloqueo parental de Harry, al menos eso es lo que le había prometido esa noche, al parecer, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy habían estado hablando respecto al futuro de sus hijos, si es que había uno, claro, y ambos llegaron al acuerdo de que Scorpius no haría nada hasta que ella tuviera oficialmente los 17 años.

Buscó a Lily, pero se había desaparecido de su vista, volvió a verla charlando con Taylor, un compañero de Slytherin ahora de sexto año, y con Evelyn, una chica de Ravenclaw de su mismo año, iba de un lado a otro, socializando, perdiéndose de la vista del rubio por bastante rato, la próxima vez que le había ubicado, estaba charlando con el idiota de Jarvis Whisp.

Sabía que no debió confiar en su padre para enviar las invitaciones de última hora, pero era quien mejor conocía a quién invitar y que no se negaría, comenzaba a creer que hubiese sido mejor pasar la noche solos, juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa, pero no organizar una fiesta con un montón de desconocidos, que robarían su atención toda la noche.

—M—

La música resonaba bastante fuerte en el lugar, por suerte Scorpius había sido tan precavido de usar un hechizo para que los vecinos no se quejaran del escándalo, la pequeña fiesta que le había organizado a Lily por su cumpleaños número 17, se había vuelto todo menos pequeña, el lugar estaba lleno por completo, era la una de la mañana y a pesar de que muchos ya se habían ido, el lugar seguía lleno.

Se detuvo al verla, tan confiada de ella misma, bailando como loca, fuera de ritmo, pero se veía encantadora, hermosa, con ese atuendo conservador, con el cabello que estaba ondulado al inicio de la noche estaba un poco esponjado y un tanto lacio por el calor y el sudor del lugar que parecía un sauna, observó al extraño con el que bailaba, decía algo con una enorme sonrisa y bebió de su vaso.

— ¿Te molestaría bailar un poco conmigo hoy? –interrogó en un susurro en su oído, mientras sus manos se colocaban en las caderas de la chica, que giró de inmediato.

—Scorpius –sonrío fascinada, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de inmediato –mi mejor amigo ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué chica ha sido la afortunada hoy?

—Ninguna –soltó en tono divertido.

—Te estás volviendo aburrido, pero no te preocupes, aún no termina la noche –elevó las cejas acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

—De hecho ya terminó, es un día nuevo, Potts.

—Éste nuevo día aún no termina ¡tengo oficialmente 17! Soy toda una adulta...

—Una adulta que aún no termina el colegio.

—No –sonrío –pero puedo tomar decisiones adultas ahora.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? –interrogó divertido.

—Por ejemplo dar el paso –golpeó el pecho de su amigo.

—Te refieres a... ¿Eso?

—Sí –le regaló una sonrisa triunfante –hoy puede ser mi noche.

—Y te irás con un tipo al azar, sin preocuparte por nada.

— ¿Estás celoso? –la mirada sería de la pelirroja terminó con una carcajada.

—Sólo estoy cuidándote, Lily.

—No tienes que cuidarme, Scorpius, no quiero que lo hagas.

—No creo que debas dar ese paso, no hoy al menos, estás ebria.

—Oh vamos –se alejó de él enfadada –no es como si estuviera pidiéndote a ti hacerme el favor de acostarte conmigo.

—Lily...

—Olvídalo –le dio la espalda.

Scorpius apretó la quijada, no quería ni imaginarse a ella, diciéndole a cualquier idiota de esa fiesta que se perdieran un rato, quizás él era su mejor opción si tanto quería dar ese paso ¿quién mejor que él? Sería cuidadoso, su corazón se aceleró un poco con tan solo pensarlo. La siguió para disculparse, pero no la encontró, tal vez ya se había ido del lugar.

—M—

Scorpius observó a su amiga, tenía una mirada apenada, se acercó a él y le sonrió, así que él negó en señal de que todo estaba bien, la fiesta había terminado hacia media hora, pero apenas hacia cinco minutos que el último invitado se había ido.

—Ya puedo usar magia fuera del colegio –le sonrió encogiéndose de hombros al ver al rubio recolectando los vasos y echándolos en la bolsa negra que traía en la otra mano.

—Lo sé, felicidades.

—Pensé que las cosas estarían bien entre nosotros.

—Te organice una fiesta, y me hubiese encantado que la pasaras conmigo.

—Bien lo dijiste, me organizaste, significa que tenía que disfrutarla.

—Claro, es que no soy tu amigo, no sé lo que te divierte ni lo que te gusta...

—Basta ¿quieres? –Soltó enfadada –si querías que estuviera contigo y con nadie más hubieses hecho las cosas diferentes ¿sabes?

— ¿Y qué hubiese hecho?

—Pedírmelo, hubiese sido un buen inicio, y no lo sé, tal vez en lugar de hacer una fiesta enorme, te hubieses limitado a invitarme a comer, no lo sé, cenar, algo entre tú y yo, pero no esperes organizarme una fiesta enorme y que me la pase pegada a tu regazo, Scorpius.

—No hubiese estado tan mal.

—Uno, no soy tu novia, así que no tengo porque quedarme a tu lado solo sonriendo como un bonito accesorio, para eso tienes a Rose, yo únicamente soy una adulta que no ha terminado Hogwarts –jaló su bolso, que estaba sepultado bajo un montón de basura –iba a ayudarte a limpiar esto ¿pero sabes? Eres un idiota, así que hazlo tú, ya tengo suficiente con Teddy, y con Albus, pero no lo sé, tal vez debería comenzar a salir con alguien, digo, para que me reprendan con una razón "justificada".

La pelirroja azotó la puerta al salir, lo único que la escucho murmurar un _"si no te conociera tan bien, pensaría que estás celoso, pero eso es imposible"_, bueno, le tenía noticias a la pequeña Lil Potts, desde luego que estaba celoso, porque le hervía la sangre de pensarla con otro, pero no tenía el suficiente valor para decirle lo que sentía por ella.

—M—

La mirada gris se posó en la pelirroja que estaba alejada, para desgracia de la chica, no le había revocado la invitación a la celebración que le habían hecho sus padres a la "comida familiar", los señores Potter lo saludaron con una brillante sonrisa, él la devolvió, y caminó hasta ella, que estaba en una silla, desparramada, los lentes oscuros significaban que estaba sufriendo totalmente la resaca de la madrugada.

—Ya sé que vas a decir que me lo merezco por ser una perra contigo en la madrugada ¿no?

—Sí, algo así –se burló y le extendió un frasco con la poción correcta.

—Eres un ángel –se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla, cuando se alejó de él siguió su mirada –puedes volver a intentarlo ¿qué dices? –le sonrió al ver a Rose llegar.

—Creo que insistirle no va conmigo.

—Scorpius Malfoy –se burló de él –has superado tu amor platónico.

—Ahora tengo otro –bajo el rostro hasta ella –cierra la boca, se te va a meter un torposoplo –se burló.

—Joder –musitó atónita –pero es que ¿quién es ese chico tan sexy que está junto a Teddy?

—Tu hermano James –soltó en un tono mordaz, ganándose un golpe en el estómago.

—Ven, vamos a ver quién es ese chico delicioso.

Le sonrió y se alejó de él, el heredero Malfoy no necesito más para que no le cayera bien ese desconocido, que si nadie lo conocía ¿cómo es que se había colado?

—Y ahí está señores –soltó Teddy Lupin con una enorme sonrisa –la hermosa cumpleañera.

—Sí, esa soy yo –río y lo abrazó.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero traje a mi amigo, Sebastian Keller –lo señaló –Lily Luna –la señaló a ella.

—Hola –se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando al descubierto un par de ojos celestes, y acompaño todo eso con una sonrisa encantadora –Sebastian.

—Lily Luna –estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, por cierto.

—Gracias –sonrío.

Scorpius se movió incomodo, observando la escena con el ceño fruncido, hasta donde él estaba pudo sentir el coqueteo yendo de uno a otro, y sin duda eso no le agradaba para nada.

—Sí, Potts –la llamó –vayamos a tumbarnos por ahí, a disfrutar del sol ¿qué dices?

—Ve tú, ahora te alcanzo –le sonrió inocente, y se giró a Sebastian Keller.

—Pero mira quién vino, el Gran y asombroso Sebastian Keller –soltó Hugo llegando hasta ellos.

— ¿Se conocen? –cuestionó Lily.

—Es el amigo de Teddy, el que te conté aquellas vacaciones de Navidad ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Y Audrey? Es demasiado encantadora como para que la dejaras, mi amigo.

— ¿Dejarla? –Se burló –soy idiota, pero no tanto.

—Más te vale, cuando te encuentras con una chica hermosa, inteligente y divertida, se tiene que ser uno muy grande para dejarla correr –soltó el chico, sin quitar la vista de Lily.

—Consigan un cuarto –soltó Albus –bienvenido, Sebastian, ya solo te faltaba por conocer a Lily ¿cierto?

—Sí, por eso tu papá sugirió que ya era hora, y Ted dijo que mejor día que hoy ¿cierto, viejo Ted? –lo golpeó en el costado.

—No me golpees, necesito estar al 100% para el trabajo y el 300% para mi hijo –los presentes rieron del comentario de Ted.

—Comprendo que a tus ochenta ya no puedas con la juventud de tu mujer y tu hijo.

—Cállate –se burló Teddy.

Scorpius fue alejado de Lily por Hugo, pero aun así, mantenía un ojo en ella todo el tiempo, Sebastian Keller, para gusto del rubio, no era digno de Lily, si él no era digno de ella, menos un tipejo como aquel.

—La maldición Potter haciendo su aparición de nuevo –se burló Hugo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Todo varón Potter, con una pelirroja, cada pelirroja Potter, con uno de cabellos azabaches.

—Ah, bonito legado maldito el que les heredaron sus abuelos.

—Quizás –hablo Hugo, ignorando el sarcasmo de Scorpius –fue la única forma que encontraron para reencontrarse en la otra vida ¿no?

—Romántico, pero no, siempre hay una excepción a la regla –soltó convencido Malfoy.

—La prometida de James, es pelirroja ¿lo sabías? Y la chica por la que Albus dejó a Tamara es pelirroja ¿sabías eso también?

—Coincidencias.

—Lo dudo –sonrío el primo de Lily.

La tarde fue insoportable para el heredero Malfoy, no podía creer que Lily estuviese tan fascinada con ese imbécil, no era la gran cosa ¿qué más podía verle? Scorpius dudaba que Lily tuviese un buen gusto en hombres, si lo tuviera... Su corazón latió apresurado cuando la descubrió viéndolo a él, sonrío suavemente y observó de nuevo al tal Keller, eso ¿era una señal de Lily para que fuera y la reclamará como suya? Pues eso haría, si no lo hacía en ese momento, posiblemente no lo haría jamás.

—Lucen hermosos ¿no lo creen? –Rose se colgó del brazo de Scorpius de la nada, deteniéndolo.

—Sí, me agradan juntos –admitió Hugo.

El no dijo nada, pero la mirada de Lily se puso en él, una vez más, pero no volvió a pasar, sólo bastó que lo viera así con Rose, para que ella le sonriera orgullosa, y su mirada no volviese a dirigirse en dirección a él, malentendido las cosas absolutamente.

—Tal parece que no podré pasar ni un minuto a solas contigo en tu cumpleaños ¿no es así? –comentó, acercándose a ella.

—Ve el lado positivo, mientras más lejos de mí, más cerca estás de ella –observó a Rose y sonrió suavemente –eso tiene que bastarte ¿no es así?

—Sabes que no es así, Potts.

—Creo que todos sabemos que es así, menos tú, Scops –lo sujetó del brazo –no te preocupes, está bien, ahora ya tendrán todo el tiempo para ustedes solos.

—Suenas celosa –sonrió.

—Para nada –se encogió de hombros –sabes que me hace muy feliz que estés conquistando a la chica que te interesa ¿cierto?

—Recuerdas nuestra charla tan solo y ella llegó ¿no? Que tengo otro amor platónico.

—Deberías dejar eso de los amores platónicos de una vez, y conseguirte una chica que te pueda hacer feliz.

—Contigo tengo lo suficiente para ser feliz –acarició su mejilla –y con Audrey –completó, temeroso de la reacción de su amiga.

—Dije una chica, no una amiga más, Scops, son dos cosas diferentes.

— ¿Qué tal una amiga con derechos? –Hizo un mohín –quizás te interese el puesto –rió.

—Oye, Lil’ –le habló Lupin –por acá ocupamos tu atención un momento.

—Enseguida –le sonrió a Teddy y volvió su atención a su amigo –yo no soy la clase de chicas que hace eso, deberías saberlo.

—Sobre todo, porque me interesa Rose ¿no? –sonrió.

—Tú lo has dicho –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó rumbo a donde estaba Lupin.

La familia Weasley-Potter estaba bastante entretenida, tanto, que no lo notaron del todo, era eso, o que no estaba haciendo alarde de lo fabuloso y maravilloso que era ser él.

—Así que tú eres el mejor amigo de la cumpleañera –sonrió de Keller llegando hasta él –por lo visto no te hablas mucho con el resto de la familia de Lily.

—No, no soy como tú, al parecer, que tienes a todos en la bolsa.

—Bueno, soy parte del escuadrón de Ted, y eso me pone bajo las ordenes de Harry –se encogió de hombros –conozco a Albus y a James desde hace unos cuantos años, y a Hugo, a los abuelos…

—Sí, ya, eres parte de la familia, lo entendí.

—No, para eso, tendría que salir con alguien de la familia antes ¿no lo crees? Tal vez Lily…

La mirada asesina de Scorpius fue directamente al varón, y no fue nada discreto al intentar marcar un territorio que no tenía dueño y que jamás lo tendría así saliera con alguien.

—Ah, así que en realidad te gusta Lily –se burló Sebastian, entendiendo el asunto.

—No te interesa.

—De hecho, no –aceptó –no me interesa para nada –golpeó el hombro del rubio –pero… hagamos de esto emocionante, veamos quién logra la atención de la chica en cuestión –observó a Lily a lo lejos, que jugaba con el pequeño Lupin.

—Ella no es una apuesta para mí, tendrías que saberlo.

—Oh vamos –se burló –tal vez es lo que necesitas, un poco de competencia –se encogió de hombros –bendita sea la suerte, ya es mayor de edad, pero eso para un mocoso como tú, no importa tanto ¿o sí?

—Soy un mago mayor de edad, cumpliré 19.

—Vaya, pues felicidades –lo palmeó en la espalda –veamos quien se queda con la chica –se alejó de él, rumbo a Lily.

No podía creer su mala suerte ¿no podía mejor competir con John Smith o Derrick McCoy? Ese tipo era un adulto, sin duda sabría que decir que hacer y cómo actuar para deslumbrar a Lily, no por nada, ella tenía en alta estima a alguien como Lupin.

La hora de partir el pastel llegó, y aprovechando la ocasión, Scorpius fotografió todo lo que pudo a su amiga, hasta que Sebastian Keller se puso detrás de ella y cubrió sus ojos.

—Soplarás las velas así –susurró en el oído de la chica, con la mirada fija en Scorpius y una sonrisa triunfante.

Bajó la cámara, observando lo nada incómoda de su amiga junto a ese tipo ¿dónde había quedado la Lily a la que le incomodaba que los extraños abarcaran su espacio personal? No le agradaba ese tipo, y no sólo porque estuviera intentando conquistar a Potts, sino porque lo estaba haciendo sólo para enfadarlo ¿por qué un extraño se tomaría la molestia de hacer todo aquello?

Y la mirada verde fija en él lo reveló todo, Harry Potter desvió la mirada que había estado atenta al heredero Malfoy, tendría que haber supuesto que la milagrosa aparición de Sebastian Keller a la fiesta del cumpleaños número 17 de Lily Luna Potter no era mera coincidencia, era un plan articulado por el patriarca Potter, y quizás, Albus Severus había contribuido un poco, o la idea habría sido de Lupin, no importaba, nadie lo quería cerca de Lily, ni como amigo, ni como algo más.

—La primera rebanada será para Scops –dijo Lily sonriente.

—Vaya, me siento afortunado –sonrió de lado.

—Fue idea de mi madre –sonrió encantadora la pelirroja menor.

—Se lo agradezco, señora Potter.

La primera rebanada debía tener un significado oculto en esa familia, ya que Albus Severus, Edward Lupin y Harry Potter pusieron una cara de incomodidad absoluta.

—Toma –se lo ofreció Lily, sosteniendo el plato con la rebanada de pastel con ambas manos.

—Y… ¿vas a decirme que significa ser merecedor de la primera rebanada? –elevó una ceja.

—Después –sonrió cómplice y se alejó.

La mirada del chico fue siguiéndola, por la cara de Keller, Scorpius había ganado la primera batalla, pero no comprendía lo que se supone hubiese ganado, iba a comerla, pero James lo sujetó del hombro.

—La primera rebanada no se come –le susurró como quien no quiere la cosa –es una tradición de Lily –se giró, como fingiendo que observaba algo detrás de él a lo lejos.

—Gracias –sonrió imperceptiblemente, al parecer, tenía dos aliados en esa familia, Ginevra y James Sirius Potter.

La mala cara de Albus porque Scorpius no había comido el pastel era notoria, pero James le había dado instrucciones precisas de cuando hacerlo.

—Alguien te lo dijo ¿no? –sonrió Lily.

— ¿El qué? –cuestionó confundido.

—No te has comido el pastel.

—Ah, eso, bueno, has compartido una rebanada por invitado, eso te ha quitado porciones, soy un buen amigo, te guardé mi porción, aunque, aquí entre nos, no deberías comerla.

— ¿Por qué no? –elevó una ceja.

—Porque eso no le parecería atractivo a ningún chico –susurró en su oído, mucho menos al nuevo invitado a la familia –observó a Keller.

—Supongo que tengo que intentar parecerle interesante ¿no es así? Digo, es un chico mayor.

—Es un anciano –replicó –no un chico mayor.

—Aun así, comeré tu rebanada –se la quitó.

Ginevra Potter se acercó a él un rato después de que los invitados se hubiesen ido poco a poco, aunque aún quedaban bastantes, él le sonrió agradecido porque siempre fuese tan amable con él.

—Ella jamás cede su comida –informó, dándole un trozo de pastel que creyó no haber alcanzado.

—Gracias –sonrió –lo supongo –admitió.

—La primera vez que lo hizo, tenía cuatro años, cortó un trozo antes de tiempo, y se lo dio a mi padre, porque había dicho que moría de hambre.

—Bueno, en ese entonces, su estómago era del tamaño normal ¿no? –los dos rieron.

—Ella sólo da su primera rebanada de pastel a las personas que más quiere, es su forma de darte dulces clandestinos cuando eres un niño.

—Usted lo sugirió, no ella –contestó él.

—Ella te adora, pero creo que eso lo sabes ¿no?

—Lo sospecho –bromeó.

—Tengo que admitir que una gran parte de mí considera que serían una buena pareja, pero comprendo que lo que ustedes sienten el uno por el otro no es esa clase de amor, sino más bien uno fraternal.

—Ella es la hermana que nunca quise tener –mintió.

—Gracias por estar para ella cuando nosotros no podemos, o no tiene la suficiente confianza para contarnos sus cosas.

—Creo que su marido prefiere que ese sea Keller.

—Mi marido no siempre sabe lo que es mejor para él, menos para nuestros hijos –le golpeó el hombro, bastante fuerte, para ser una mujer delgada –Rose es muy afortunada de tener a un chico como tú enamorado de ella, pero si Hermione te comenta, yo no dije que la envidiaba por tener un yerno tan bueno como tú –le guiñó un ojo.

Sin duda Ginevra Potter era su favorita en el mundo, después de su madre, por supuesto, era risueña, encantadora y sin ningún problema para decir las verdades en la cara, bastante parecida a Lily, no sólo en el cabello, después de todo, ese talento de la pequeña Potter había venido de su madre, no de su padre.

—No escaparás tan fácil, Malfoy –soltó Lily, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—Oh, recuerdas que sigo aquí –se burló.

—Claro que sí, tendrías que estar flirteando con Rose, no vagabundeando por aquí, tonto.

—Dime ¿podemos pasar un rato solos los dos? –pidió.

—No, porque no es apropiado para una jovencita como yo –batió sus pestañas fingiendo un gesto inocente.

—Tonta –rió.

—Retrasado.

La joven se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo, rodeando su cuello y dejando sus rostros demasiado juntos, le sonrió y ocultó la cara en su pecho, haciendo que él le estrujara más fuerte, ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron ahí, junto al estanque, abrazados, ignorando al resto de las personas bajo las lucecillas, que charlaban alegremente.

—Ya puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts –le recordó, alejándose de él y rompiendo el encanto entre los dos.

— ¿En serio? Ni me acordaba.

—Tonto –lo empujó –pero te haré una demostración.

Se alejó divertida, con una sonrisa cálida y una extraña mirada en sus ojos, dio un par de pasos, cruzando los pies, hizo una pequeña reverencia y un montón de mariposillas rosas salieron de los pliegues de su ropa, se quedó maravillado ante tal demostración.

—Vaya que eres talentosa, Potts.

—Eso fue gracias a ti –sonrió –mi regalo para ti.

—No es mi cumpleaños –recordó.

—Es para que lo uses con los pequeños cuando seas un Sanador.

—Ah, es que lo has inventado tú.

—Sí, el encantamiento Scops –soltó una risita encantadora.

Se quedó quieto, observándola atentamente, queriendo preservar esa imagen en su cabeza por el resto de sus días, tal y como su padre lo había hecho con su madre, había muchas posibilidades de que todo lo que sentía por ella no fuese correspondido, y tendría bastantes problemas con el padre y hermano mediano de ella si las cosas funcionaban, no sabía que tanto ellos dejarían que fluyera esa relación.

—Tengo que irme –murmuró.

— ¿Tan temprano? ¿Y en mi cumpleaños? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres? –frunció el ceño.

—Uno que no quiere hacer el mismo ridículo que Ted Lupin ahora mismo.

Lily observó sobre su hombro, Teddy estaba recargado sobre la mesa desgastada de madera, completamente dormido, así que Lily negó, regresando su atención a Scorpius.

—Es un anciano.

—Por eso, mi querida Potts –golpeó suavemente la nariz de Lily –no te fijes en un anciano, se quedará dormido en lo más interesante de la noche.

—Quizás, pero podemos compensarlo por las mañanas ¿no dicen que los viejos despiertan muy temprano por las mañanas? –La voz de Keller los sobresaltó a ambos –bueno, no hay nada mejor que un mañanero, eso es lo que me han contado –se encogió de hombros –vengo a despedirme, creo que hemos llegado a la parte íntima de la fiesta, sólo los familiares.

—Así es –admitió Lily, con una sonrisa coqueta –es una lástima que no seas de la familia…

—Aún –completó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya quisieras –Lily se mordió el labio inferior, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—Bueno, él tampoco es de la familia, y sigue aquí –señaló a Scorpius.

—Oh, te equivocas, amigo, él –abrazó al rubio –es más de esta familia que esta familia –rió.

—Ya veo, no sabía que ustedes dos salían, tu padre me dijo que…

—No, no salimos –se encogió de hombros Lily –pero es mi mejor amigo, y, sobretodo, el futuro esposo de mi prima Rose, así que… Sebastian, Scops es más de esta familia incluso que yo, se quedó con la nieta favorita en esta casa.

—Eso es bueno, así yo puedo tener a la más divertida –sonrió.


	29. Trucos Bajos.

El primero de Agosto había llegado, y con eso, el primer día de academia de Scorpius Malfoy, amaba con cada parte de su ser haber llegado hasta ese punto, sin embargo no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como debería, Lily no estaría al final de cada día de clases, ella estaría a partir del próximo mes en Hogwarts, dudaba que su padre la dejara salir del colegio para celebrar con él, y dudaba poder verla mucho en las vacaciones de Navidad.

Todo en ese momento se le estaba complicando, bueno, al menos no estaría encerrado en la academia como en Hogwarts, y podría ir a verla a los partidos en la temporada, estaba contando con ello, poder estar ahí, viéndola patear traseros y llevando a la gloria a Slytherin, como desde hacía dos años atrás.

—Mira a quién me vine a encontrar ¿y tu mascota? –sonrió Bree.

—No sé de qué mascota me hables –frunció el ceño.

—Pelirrojo, pequeño, parece un troll –sonrió –se llama Lily.

—Ella no es mi mascota, y no parece un troll –soltó enfadado –y es su último año en Hogwarts –contestó.

—Ah, ya decía yo que era muy extraño no topármela jamás en clases.

—Sí, ya sabes la razón.

Se giró hacia el frente cuando el profesor entró, ignoró todo que no fuese la voz de su profesor, era un buen tips que le había dado Hugo para no necesitar estudiar, mientras más atención y comprensión tuviese al momento en que el profesor lo explicaba, menos repasos y libros necesitaría leer, quién lo hubiese dicho, al final ese pelirrojo sí había terminado heredando el cerebro de su madre y no el de su padre.

—Esto no es Hogwarts –pronunció su profesor –aquí las cosas se las tienen que tomar en serio ¿lo comprenden? Esto es una academia, vienen aquí a aprender lo necesario, no para la vida cotidiana como abrir una puerta o hacer volar una pluma, ustedes, estarán aquí, para revertir lo que un mal hechizo hizo, salvar una vida, se necesita habilidad, pero más que nada disciplina ¿para qué les sirve el talento si por su holgazanería alguien puede terminar muerto?

Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a quedarse callados, el hombre comenzó a andar por el aula, anotando con la tiza un par de puntos básicos, Scorpius no recordaba haber tenido un profesor tan estricto como ese, pero por alguna extraña razón, le agradó.

—Bien, la clase ha terminado, aun así, leerán las primeras cinco unidades, y las discutiremos en la siguiente clase, y nada de quejas o será hasta la veinte.

—M—

El día había terminado, así que aprovechando la situación, se apareció cerca de la casa de los Potter y tocó, no podía esperar para ver a su amiga y contarle como le había ido, era lo único bueno de que ella siguiese de vacaciones.

—Hola Scops –saludó James.

—James ¿puedo pasar a ver a Lily?

—Puedes pasar, pero Lil’ no está –se hizo a un lado.

—Ah ¿qué quieres decir con que no está? –frunció el ceño.

—Pues a que no está en la casa, salió al callejón D.

—Entonces la busco allá, no te preocupes…

—No creo que sea oportuno que hagas eso –hizo un mohín.

—Tú también –negó.

—No, de hecho a mí sí me caes bien, es sólo que Sebastian invitó a Lily a salir, y ella dijo que sí, así que supongo que está en una cita-no cita con él.

—Ya lo dijiste tú, es una _cita-no cita, _así que no interrumpiré nada.

—Como tú quieras –se encogió de hombros.

—La esperaré aquí ¿cuánto pueden tardar?

Mejor no hubiese hecho esa pregunta, el sol se había ocultado cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, Lily entró divertida, la vista de Scorpius la recorrió de inmediato, llevaba un vestido beige con unas pequeñas anclas de color azul marino dibujadas, el cabello suelto y restos de brillo transparente en sus labios.

Lo supo en ese momento, Sebastian Keller se había aventurado a besarla, y por lo divertida que ella estaba, no había sido rechazado, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

—Ah, Scops –soltó Sebastian, en un tono amistoso fingido, pero Lily estaba tan embobada con él, que no lo notó.

—Scops –repitió el rubio –lamento decirte que así sólo me llaman mis amigos –murmuró enfadado.

—Yo te digo así –soltó James.

—Tú eres mi amigo –le soltó el rubio.

—Ah, claro ¡Yupi! –Levantó la mano James y sonrió –yo me iré, esto es incómodo.

Lily fue hasta su amigo y le ofreció un poco de algodón de azúcar que él rechazó lo más amablemente que pudo, la joven se encogió de hombros y arrancó un trozo que llevó a su boca.

—Te has manchado de nuevo –murmuró Sebastian, yendo hasta ella y limpiando lo que no había cerca de la boca de Lily, y llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Me tengo que ir, para que tú y Scorpius hablen de lo que sea que tengan que hablar –soltó con una sonrisa burlona –nos veremos pronto, supongo.

—Sí, de hecho Al me dio unos boletos para una obra, es pasado mañana ¿quieres verla? –sonrió ella, la mirada de Sebastian fue a Scorpius –ah, no te preocupes por él, de hecho, conseguí una entrada extra para ti, pero sino…

—Me parece perfecto –sonrió el moreno –te veré entonces allá.

—Genial –sonrió.

Lily se desparramó en el sofá, con una sonrisa amplia, que no pudo disimular en ningún momento, el rostro serio y enfadado del rubio no pasó para nada desapercibido para ella.

—En serio ¿por qué no te cae bien? –frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente creo que no es la persona indicada para ti.

—Ya ¿y quién sí? ¿Tú? –se burló ella.

—Obviamente… no yo –aclaró cuando ella lo observó –pero algo en él no me agrada.

—Sabes, no me sorprende, algo no te gustaba en Derrick, tampoco en John Smith, ahora en Sebastian ¿qué necesita tener un chico que me interese para agradarte, Scops?

—Tres ojos y seis pares de brazos –se encogió de hombros.

—Sebastian es atractivo…

—Eso no te interesa.

—Claro que sí…

—No, porque si te interesaran los tipos atractivos, te interesaría yo, porque yo soy atractivo, Potts.

—Dudo que realmente lo seas –sonrió divertida.

—Eres ciega, tan ciega como tu padre.

—Sí, vamos, insúltalo, para que menos le agrades –hizo un ademán con las manos, animándolo a seguir.

—Está detrás de mí ¿cierto?

—Lamento decirte que sí –sonrió, así que Scorpius se giró rápidamente, la carcajada de Lily fue tan divertida que lo contagió, Harry Potter no estaba a sus espaldas, no físicamente al menos, sólo había un retrato que no se movía.

—Eres malvada, Potts.

Scorpius se cambió de sofá, sentándose junto a su amiga, que se recargó en el brazo del sillón y subió sus piernas en el regazo de su amigo, logrando que el vestido que de por sí ya era corto, se subiera un poco más.

No era nada que Scorpius no hubiese visto con anterioridad, no sólo de otras chicas, sino que de Lily misma, sin embargo, eso no hizo que no la observara de nuevo.

—Ya ¿vas a contarme como te fue en tu primer día? –cuestionó, elevando las manos aun con un poco de algodón, y comiendo distraída.

—Bastante bien –aceptó –tengo un par de profesores que se ven que son un dolor en el trasero…

—Dolor en el trasero ¿no estarán hablando de mi marido, o sí?

Los jóvenes rieron del comentario de Ginevra Potter, que salió del pasillo rumbo al perchero y tomando su capa.

— ¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Lily.

—Tu padre, que ocupa algo del Ministerio, y como está ocupado gracias a que Sebastian se le ocurrió tomar su día libre después de cinco años de no hacerlo, está como loco.

—Ah –intentó ocultar la sonrisa, pero no pudo –saludas a papá de mi parte.

—Sí, le diré que Sebastian se estaba paseando contigo, por eso tomó su día libre.

—Dile que lo seguirá haciendo, al menos mientras esté de vacaciones yo.

—Es bueno saberlo, corazón, hasta luego, Scorpius.

—Hasta luego, señora.

Ginny desapareció en las llamas verdes, dejando a los jóvenes solos en la sala, en un extraño silencio que no los embargaba desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

—Se ve que se llevan muy bien.

—Lo hacen –admitió Lily –se ve que no, pero papá es un descarado total también, es bastante divertido, es sólo que su trabajo no le permite demostrarlo mucho.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino contando chistes mientras atrapa a algún mago tenebroso –se burló Scorpius.

—De hecho, así él y tío Ron descubrieron que no pueden bromear en sitios así.

—No los imagino.

—Al inicio, atraparon a un tipo, no sé bien los detalles, porque… pues no deben decirlo, sin embargo, papá hizo un comentario divertido, y tío Ron siguió el comentario, y luego, mientras el mago renegaba jurando venganza, papá dijo ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Apuñalarlo con su varita? –Y bueno, lo hizo –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Debió doler.

—Sí, supongo que bastante ¿qué tanta fuerza se necesitaría para que una varita atraviese por completo la masa muscular?

—Basta –pidió él –quiero estar contigo, no repasando clases.

—Bien –la jovencita se levantó del sofá.

—Oye ¿qué parte del quiero estar contigo no entiendes?

—Si vas a estar conmigo, será en mis términos, Scops –sonrió.

La mirada de Lily se desvió del chico sentado al sofá hasta alguien detrás de él, así que el rubio se giró para saber cuál de los hermanos de la chica era.

—Hola papá, pensé que no estabas –argumentó Lily.

—Estoy ocupado con trabajo ¿Dónde más estaría? –elevó una ceja.

—En el trabajo –soltó obviando la joven.

—No, envíe a tu madre por algo que ocupo, pero olvidé pedir otra cosa, así que…

—Ibas a usar la chimenea de la sala en lugar de la de tu despacho.

—Bueno, si hubiese sabido que interrumpiría su extraña declaración de amor, me habría quedado encerrado en mi despacho, querida.

—No era una declaración de amor.

La mirada esmeralda se posó en Scorpius, bien, Lily no era tan inteligente como el rubio pensó ¿podría ser más específico que eso para hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos?

No.

—Oh –soltó en un tono extraño el patriarca Potter –perdón, entonces, debió ser mi error, y confundí la conversación.

—Lo más seguro –admitió Lily, sin darle más importancia al asunto.

—Mis disculpas, en ese caso.

—Vamos afuera, Scops –ordenó Lily y salió sin esperar a ver un indicio de que él la seguía.

—Lily no caerá con esas palabras –soltó Harry.

—No comprendo ¿es eso un consejo o un ultimátum?

—Scorpius, yo no tengo nada en contra de tu amistad con mi hija.

—Realmente parece lo contrario, señor Potter, pero lo peor ha sido su intento desesperado porque Sebastian Keller engatuse a su hija.

—Yo no…

—No, no se atreva a negármelo, ya Sebastian me ha puesto al tanto de los detalles, y no voy a entrar a su juego, mis sentimientos por su hija son verdaderos, y aunque sí voy a intentar conquistarla, no será por medio de una carrera contra reloj.

—Es que mis sentimientos por Lily no son verdaderos –dio un paso enfadado hasta el rubio –y vuelves a sugerir que yo he usado trucos bajos para _evitar _tu acercamiento a mi hija…

—Bueno, un día me dice que la única traba de que estuviera enamorado de su hija es que era menor, que el bloqueo parental se levantaría en cuanto ella fuese mayor, y casualmente en su cumpleaños número 17, aparece un tipo que parece un príncipe de en cuento, extrañamente interesado en una chica que apenas si conoce.

—M—

Lily Luna Potter se observó críticamente al espejo, giró de un lado a otro, para ver las diferentes perspectivas de su atuendo, no tenía la menor idea de por qué Albus le había regalado esas entradas, estaba nerviosa y jamás se había sentido de esa manera; acercó su rostro una vez más a su reflejo, para asegurarse de que la sombra y todo lo demás realmente pasara desapercibido.

—Y… ¿puedo saber para cuál de los dos te arreglas tanto? –se burló Albus Potter, recargado en el umbral, observando con atención a su hermanita.

—No seas tonto, obviamente para mí misma.

—Por supuesto que no, llevas verde puesto ¿estás intentando recordarle algo a Malfoy?

—Recordarle algo –repitió –algo ¿Cómo qué exactamente?

—Lo mucho que le gusta ser Slytherin, y que por suerte, tú lo eres –sonrió.

—Albus, ya sabemos que no soportas a Scops ¿por qué esa clase de comentarios? –frunció el cejo y se acercó a él.

—Me agrada Sebastian.

—Sí, es agradable, pero es bastante grande para mí ¿no lo crees?

—Scorpius Malfoy también.

—No, él no es tan… -suspiró –dime ¿cuál es tu punto?

—Puedes conseguir algo mejor que Scorpius, Lily ¿por qué sigues obsesionada con él?

—No estoy obsesionada, él sólo… -se quedó callada, observando a su hermano a través del espejo, se había dado cuenta de que jamás lo había admitido, ella nunca había dicho en voz alta sus sentimientos por Scorpius –él sólo me gusta, no es como si estuviese enamorada de él ¿no lo crees?

—No lo sé.

Albus observó a Lily, era la persona más complicada con la que le había tocado coincidir en esa vida, podía observar con atención a los demás y casi adivinar lo que pensaban y lo que ocurría en sus vidas diarias, pero Lily era complicada de leer.

—Estaré abajo –informó él.

—Claro –le sonrió y se observó al espejo.

La pelirroja tardó quince minutos más en bajar, y cuando lo hizo, Albus notó de inmediato que había cambiado el vestido verde por uno más sencillo y de color negro ¿Qué significaba aquel cambio de color en su atuendo? El maquillaje también era un poco más notorio.

—Yo voy –corrió Lily hasta la puerta.

—Vaya, sí que luces atractiva –sonrió Sebastian –vine por ti, sé que quedamos que nos veríamos allá, espero que no te moleste.

—Ah –observó el reloj sobre la chimenea.

Había estado esperando que fuese Scorpius quien pasara por ella, después de todo, él jamás respetaba las reglas que ella interponía, y posiblemente eso le agradaba de él.

—No –sonrió –vamos…

—Permíteme –Keller le colocó la capa sobre los hombros y le ofreció su brazo, Lily sonrió, se despidió de su hermano y se marchó por la puerta, para aparecerse en el lugar.

Albus resopló, no sabía si tenía que sentirse culpable por estar actuando como lo hacía, pero realmente creía firmemente que Scorpius Malfoy no era para su hermana, por eso ponía todo de su parte por mantenerlos alejados, si Scorpius Malfoy sospechara que Lily sentía algo por él, sin duda se abriría paso hasta ella y terminarían juntos, y su hermana haría algo similar, por fortuna ambos se habían construido una barrera inmensa entre ellos con tantos comentarios donde aseguraban que siempre se verían como buenos amigos y no como algo más, ahora estaban separados por sus propias palabras, por supuesto que también por sus propios miedos de perder al otro si eran honestos el uno con el otro.

Albus Potter tenía en sus manos inclinar la balanza tanto como para que ellos estuvieran juntos, como para alejarlos para el resto de sus días, pero la pregunta que lo hacía sentirse incomodo recientemente era ¿hacia qué lado inclinaría la balanza?

La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez, no la principal, sino la del jardín trasero, Albus frunció el ceño al ver a Malfoy, más arreglado que de costumbre, quizás para impresionar a Lily.

—Malfoy ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Vine por Potts –entró a la casa sin ser invitado.

—Creí que ella te había dicho que…

—Sí, nunca hago lo que ella quiere que haga, quizás por eso le agrado.

—Quizás sea lo que menos le agrada de ti, ella no está, le dijo a Sebastian que pasara por ella y bueno –observó el reloj –eso hizo.

—Claro –se burló Scorpius.

—Por alguna razón lo invitó ¿no crees? –Se burló –le di esas entradas antes de que conociera a Sebastian, le dije que fuera contigo, pero… oh sorpresa, invitó a Keller, y después le pidió que pasara por ella, esa fue la razón por la cuál te dijo que se verían allá.

—Entonces me iré o se hará tarde.

—Sí, mejor, y es la favorita de Lily.

El rubio se apareció cerca del teatro, para su sorpresa, su amiga estaba ahí junto a Keller, que estaba aprovechando que estaban solos para coquetearle, se acercó a ellos, con la curiosidad quemándole la piel ¿realmente ella le había pedido que pasara?

—Me alegra que lo pidieras –soltó Sebastian, con una sonrisa, percatándose de la presencia del rubio.

—Sí, a mí también –rió Lily.

—La pasaremos bien.

—Buenas noches –saludó incómodo Scorpius.

—Hola Scops –sonrió Lily.

—Hola –contestó en un tono agrio.

—Alguien está de mal humor –se burló Sebastian.

—Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Entonces, puedes marcharte, puedo quedarme con Lily, si es que estás tan agotado –ambos miraron a la pelirroja.

—Ahm –la joven dudó un momento, no quería que Scorpius se marchara, pero tenía que seguir actuando como si no sintiera nada más que una simple y gran amistad para con él –sí, sin duda, si crees que no puedas soportar un rato conmigo, vete –sonrió tranquila.

—Mejor entremos.

Scorpius en un movimiento rápido se robó a Lily, la escoltó hasta sus asientos, y dejó a Sebastian lejos de la pelirroja, cosa que no le agradó al varón de ojos azules, pero Lily no dijo nada al respecto.

La mirada de Sebastian Keller no perdió detalle de la forma en la que los jóvenes se sujetaron la mano, ella de manera inconsciente, Malfoy no podía estar más atento a eso que Sebastian.

—Fue bastante buena –argumentó Keller al salir del lugar.

—Es de mis favoritas –admitió Lily con una sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo, puedo verte perfectamente en el lugar de la protagonista –murmuró acariciando su mejilla Sebastian.

—Yo no –soltó Scorpius, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— ¿Ah no? –elevó una ceja Lily.

—Bastante interesante tu punto ¿por qué no?

—Potts no es de la clase de chicas débiles que necesitan de alguien para ser rescatada o salvada, ella es la clase de…

—Ah, o sea que ella sería como _él _protagonista –se burló Sebastian.

—No –la observó, la joven tenía una ceja alzada, esperando la explicación.

—Lily es… fuerte, deliberada y ella es como…

—Un chico –interrumpió Keller.

— ¡Sí! –Exclamó Scorpius –espera, no –corrigió cuando Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó.

—Vaya, parece que el encanto de la sujetada de mano ha muerto –se burló el varón y se alejó para alcanzar a la joven.

—M—

Los últimos días de las vacaciones Scorpius tuvo que compartir a Lily con el metiche insoportable de Sebastian Keller, siempre llegaba a tiempo para evitar que la cercanía entre ellos diera pie a otro lado, para alejarse de la amistad, y pudiesen llegar a algo más.

—Vaya, cada vez te veo más que a mi propio padre –se burló Lily.

—Si te molesta, podría dejar de venir –se encogió de hombros.

—No, no, no, desde luego que no ¿Qué haría si no te viera tan seguido? –sonrió.

—Sabes que si envías un patronus, sin pensarlo dos veces estaré para ti, así esté trabajando.

—Lo sé –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Bien ¿vas a decirme cuál es tu patronus? –curioseó Sebastian.

—El día que llegue a ti mi patronus, sabrás que es mío.

—Un pequeño gatillo –sugirió Sebastian.

—No –rió divertida.

—Yo me voy –soltó el rubio –tengo mucha tarea para mañana.

—No te vayas –lo sujetó del brazo –estamos pasando un buen rato.

—Tal vez tú –murmuró, te veré mañana –se acuclilló frente a ella, acarició su mejilla y le besó en la parte superior de la cabeza –te quiero.

—Claro –sonrió Lily –también.

—Tu amigo no me soporta ¿no es así? –se burló Sebastian.

—No digas eso, es porque no te ha tratado lo suficiente, es el hermano celoso que jamás he querido tener.

—Pensé que ese papel era el de Ted.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, debe ser el hecho de que Teddy y Scops son familiares, por eso son así de sobreprotectores.

—Oye… sé que dijimos que no tocaríamos el tema de nuevo, pero… lo que pasó entre nosotros…

—Sólo fue un beso –murmuró Lily.

—Agradezco que no me abofetearas –sonrió –pero más incómoda no pudiste estar ¿te interesa otro chico? Si es así, no voy a… al diablo, que digo, desde luego que competiría con él.

—No es como que me interese otro –murmuró –sólo me gusta.

—Minimizas el sentimiento, así que no es tan importante ¿o sí?

—Es… complicado por el momento, Sebastian, pero te pediría que no vuelvas a besarme de esa manera.

— ¿Beso muy mal? –interrogó sorprendido.

—No es eso, es sólo que lo que menos quiero es confundirme.

—Así que te intereso, por lo menos un poco.

—Eres atractivo, eso no lo pienso negar, pero por el momento, quiero tener todas mis ideas en orden.

—M—

El primero de Septiembre llegó, como tenía que hacerlo, así que la hija menor de los Potter se dirigió a King’s Cross, con su primo y su familia, por primera vez, no quería regresar al colegio, no sola.

Lily se aferró todo lo que pudo a su mejor amigo antes de subir al tren, jamás un 1ro de Septiembre le había dolido tanto cuando llegó, así que lo soltó, le sonrió alegremente y se alejó de él, lo besó suavemente, casi en la comisura de los labios, pero él se alejó rápido, así que sonrío.

—No me perderé ningún partido, te lo prometo, Potts.

— ¿Y piensas cumplirlo? –elevó las cejas.

—Jamás te he defraudado ¿o sí? –sonrío.

—No –admitió –te veré pronto, entonces.

El camino a Hogwarts lo paso sola, Hugo había sido invitado por el equipo de Gryffindor a ir con ellos, así que lo animó a que fuera, no podía monopolizarlo, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, Lily jamás había sentido tanto vacío en sí misma como hasta esa vez, se había hecho demasiado dependiente de Scorpius ¿qué iba a ser de ella ese año? Ni siquiera era algo parecido a como estaba cuando Dominique se fue.

La selección fue desapercibida para ella, ninguno de sus amigos de Slytherin seguían en el colegio, hablar con Derrick no era lo mismo que con Audrey y Scorpius ¿por qué le pasaba algo así a ella? Lo único que le quedaba era la promesa de que Scorpius iría a cada partido, ahora ese año ella sería la capitana del equipo de Slytherin, iba a lucirse ese año, para que su amigo estuviese más que orgulloso de ella.

—Ella es Lily Potter –escucho que alguien decía, así que observó a los nuevos Slytherin –la capitana del equipo, gracias a ella, hemos estado invictos dos años consecutivos.

—Asombroso –Lily les sonrío y observó a Derrick, que le devolvió el gesto.

Esa noche, sería la peor primera noche que ella hubiese pasado en Hogwarts en sus seis años de colegio, ni siquiera el festín pudo despejar la nube gris sobre sus hombros.

—Ya, volverás a verlo en vacaciones, y supongo que después de terminar el colegio.

—Lo sé –admitió ella.

—Tu depresión significa que ¿ya están saliendo, no? –sonrió Derrick.


	30. Nuevo Horizonte.

Lily Luna Potter releyó por quinta vez la línea del libro, pero no podía comprender absolutamente nada ¿por qué su mente estaba tan dispersa en esos momentos? Sin duda algo estaba más que mal con ella, así que suspiró y observó su pergamino en blanco, no tenía ni una sola palabra en él.

—Es la primera vez que te veo en problemas para comprender algo –murmuró Derrick sentándose junto a ella –por lo regular eres la que me explica los deberes, no al revés.

—Me preocupa el primer partido.

—Vamos, eso no es cierto, siempre evades el tema ¿tú y Scorpius están saliendo ahora?

—No hay manera de que algo así ocurra, y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe, Rick –contestó enfadada.

—Pero… él te gusta, y no lo digo por decirlo –sonrió –te conozco, Lily, es por eso que no hay ningún chico en tu vida amorosa al que pongas primero que a él.

—Dices que ya me gustaba.

—No, digo que él es demasiado importante como para dejarlo para siempre en la friendzone –se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo porque él es importante –se burló.

—Para ti, no para los demás –aclaró.

—Él está interesado en Rose –dio por terminada la charla.

—Pero… ¿y si no? –sonrió, no queriendo dejar morir el tema, Lily era importante para Derrick, y no quería que perdiera la oportunidad de saber si Scorpius Malfoy era el hombre de su vida.

—En un momento lo estuvo, y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

—Ni siquiera si tú le gustas más de lo que en su momento le disque gustó Rose.

—Ni siquiera si yo le hubiese interesado primero que Rose –soltó convencida.

—Estás exagerando, pero no serías tú sino lo hicieras, te ayudaré con eso, así que toma pluma y tinta, te lo dictaré, tengo muchas ideas que dejé fuera en mi resumen.

—Gracias –sonrió Lily.

El joven se recargó en la mesa, revisando críticamente la forma en la que la chica escribía, pero al mismo tiempo, observándola atentamente, no sabía si había hecho del todo bien al hacer que se diera cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba, en ese momento, Lily había sido como un sonámbulo, no se había percatado de lo que sentía, y él la había despertado, siempre dicen que despertar a un sonámbulo es malo ¿no?

—Ya, deja eso por la paz y sigue dictándome –lo animó la chica.

—M—

Los días eran bastante ligeros en comparación a como habían sido los pasados días, el primer partido de Slytherin era esa semana, significaba que vería pronto a Scorpius, y no había nada que la pusiera de mejor humor que aquello, se dedicó a entrenar al equipo, tan duramente como Tamara lo hacía, Lily nunca había considerado tener ni un poco de lo que se necesitaba para ser una líder, así que había tenido sus dudas sobre ser la capitana del equipo, por fortuna, tenía bastante suerte, y los demás le hacían caso, según Hugo, era porque había llevado al equipo al triunfo.

—No dudo que será nuestro año –argumentó Hugo con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella.

—Sentir y que sea un hecho factible son dos cosas diferentes, Hugo –sonrió Lily.

—Aplastamos a Hufflepuff, tienes que admitirlo, 745 a 15 es oficialmente una paliza.

—Su siguiente juego es contra Ravenclaw, yo no me confiaría mucho al respecto.

—Tu primer juego es contra ellos, no creo…

—Vamos a aplastarlos, eso significa que se verán más que obligados a ganarles, y ellos no tendrán nada más que perder, así que jugaran con todo.

—Este será el año de Gryffindor, ya lo verás.

El joven se alejó, no sin antes alborotar el cabello de su prima, que estaba un poco maltratado, más de lo de costumbre, pero no le prestó mucha atención al hecho, más que nada, porque desde que había iniciado el curso, rara la vez se habían sentado a charlar, siempre habían sido unidos, claro que tanto como él como ella se caracterizaban por ser independientes el uno del otro, si habían estado tan juntos, era porque Audrey era la pieza central a dicho acercamiento de más.

—M—

La joven capitana del equipo de Slytherin se acomodó el cabello en una cola de caballo alta, se alisó el uniforme de Quidditch y observó a su equipo, con una sonrisa nerviosa y entusiasta al mismo tiempo, ese sería su primer demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer como capitana, no sólo para el resto del colegio, sino para ella misma, sumando que tendría a su mejor amigo observarla atentamente.

—Muy bien –juntó las manos y dirigió una mirada brillante a todos –es momento de salir al campo de Quidditch, demostrarle a todo el mundo que Slytherin es mucho más que un montón de abusivos que juegan sucio, todos tienen su papel en claro ¿no es así?

—Sí capitana –respondieron al unísono.

—Perfecto, si nos apegamos al plan, nada saldrá mal.

La mirada de la pelirroja recorrió todo el estadio, buscando a su amigo, pero con el tiempo que le dio la profesora Hooch no fue suficiente, pero se acercó al centro del lugar, con su equipo siguiéndole de cerca, se sentía bastante orgullosa de la unidad que había logrado con todos ellos, era algo maravilloso.

—Ya saben, quiero un jugo justo y limpio –murmuró la profesora, observando de uno a otro de los capitanes, pero se detuvo en Lily –y sí, lo digo por ustedes, Slytherin.

—Lo será profesora, lo prometo –sonrió, le tendió la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw y se alejó para subir a su escoba.

El silbato del profesor Flitwick, que sería el árbitro de ese partido sonó, haciendo que los jugadores se elevaran en el aire, en cuanto la Quaffle estuvo en el aire, la cazadora de Ravenclaw se la robó a Sabina Johnson, la de Slytherin, Lily sonrió; ese primer movimiento hizo que todos vitorearan al equipo azul y bronce.

El partido había sido el más largo que el colegio había visto en años, muchos estaban aburridos, pero no le importó a Lily, el calor estaba haciendo estragos en los de Ravenclaw, así que cuando la cara de agotamiento apareció en sus rostros, la torpeza del equipo verde y plata se terminó, Sabina voló tan rápidamente que sorprendió a todos, y el sonido de la Quaffle pasando el aro hizo que la audiencia se quedara sorprendida, Slytherin estalló en aplausos.

Lily no había ubicado a la Snitch, ni tampoco a Scorpius, no podía comprender porque no estaba entre los espectadores, después de todo, él le había prometido asistir a todos los partidos del equipo ¿por qué no estaba ahí?

—Esto sin duda ha sido la estrategia bastante extraña que hemos visto, en realidad al inicio todos creímos la incapacidad de este equipo para atinarle a algo, pero hemos visto que la chica Potter realmente tiene una mente magistral ¿es eso o su madre le está dando consejos?

Lily soltó una carcajada por el comentario, pero no hizo nada más, se limitó a sobrevolar el lugar, buscando la Snitch que tardó unos minutos más en aparecer.

—M—

La algarabía en el gran comedor sólo era en la mesa de Slytherin, tal y como se lo había advertido a Hugo, si Ravenclaw no le ganaba a Gryffindor, quedarían fuera de la copa, y no quería que eso pasara.

—Felicidades –sonrió Rick –no vi a Scorpius por aquí ¿problemas en el paraíso? –se burló.

—Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros, Rick, por favor deja de insistir.

—No, porque no puedo comprender la razón por la que no están saliendo.

—A él le interesa mi prima Rose, y eso lo ha puesto en automático fuera de mi lista de chicos a los cuales considerar como una posible relación, por muy pasajera que pudiese ser.

—Bueno, considero que deberías darle la oportunidad, podría sorprenderte.

—No me sorprendería nada, porque ya sé que a él le gusta mi prima y eso jamás dejará de ser así, él lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio.

—Ya ¿incluso en estos últimos meses?

—Sobre todo en estos meses, lo que más le interesa que me quede gravado en la cabeza, sin duda es que no se me olvide nunca que él jamás podía verme como algo más que una simple amiga.

—Es un idiota, pero podrías abrirte a la posibilidad ¿no?

—No –negó –si no creo que haya posibilidad, menos decepcionada estaré.

—Cabeza dura –renegó el chico.

—Sí, sí, pero tengo clases en estos momentos, y no puedo distraerme tanto como quisiera, es mi último año, y quiero los mejores EXTASIS que pudiesen existir.

—Adelante –hizo un ademán con la mano, para que continuara su camino.

Lily tenía muy bien sus planes para ese último año, no quería distraerse en Scorpius, la razón por la que no mandaba lechuzas, por qué no contestaba sus notas, o por qué simplemente había roto su promesa y había faltado al partido de Slytherin, una llama en su interior ardía más de la cuenta y no tenía ni idea de la razón.

¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que él no cumpliera su promesa?

Era eso, o el hecho de no verlo, o no sentirlo tan interesado en ella dolía más de lo que realmente pensó que lo haría, habían estado tan acostumbrados a estar juntos casi todo el tiempo, ella había dormido con él un par de veces en la sala común, habían compartido la habitación en la Navidad pasada, simplemente no podía soportar qué tan bien él llevaba el hecho de estar separados.

Suspiró, tenía que ser congruente y dejar de pensar que podía conquistarlo, que él se fijaría en ella como algo más, tenía que dedicarse a sus asuntos y que Scorpius siguiera con los suyos.

—M—

El campo de Quidditch estaba ocupado por el equipo de Ravenclaw, Lily no podía sorprenderse, era más que obvio que querían ganar, tanto como Hufflepuff a ellos, pero en el caso de la casa de los tejones eso era imposible, habían creado tácticas que juzgando por su primer partido, funcionarían bastante bien, y es que ni una se parecía a la otra, ahora, lo que Hufflepuff esperaba de es que los intentaran cansar, pero no sería así para nada.

—Vaya, te he estado buscando desde hace horas ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó Hugo a su prima.

—Bueno, soy la buscadora de mi equipo, tengo que ser más rápida que mi contrincante si quiero ganar ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, aun ni siquiera ha llegado el día del partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, así que realmente tengo mi propio taller mental, esto me interesa más porque eres mi prima que por otra cosa.

—Eso me agrada, ahora, ayúdame, porque la verdad, yo no podré sola con todo este ejercicio –rio.

—Ya lo creo –acarició la panza de su prima y él se despojó de su túnica, para ser más productivo –vamos, unas cuantas vueltas, eso ayudará a desperezarte.

—Ya ¿podrías aparecer una pierna de pollo que flote frente a mí? Eso ayudará mucho más de lo que piensas –Hugo rio de nuevo, pero como no hizo movimiento alguno, Lily tuvo que comenzar a correr sin que hubiese alguna motivación.

Al parecer para Hugo, enseñarle su rutina de entrenamiento había sido una mala decisión, era demasiado pesado para una jovencita perezosa como ella, y al verla tan roja y sudada lo hicieron sentirse culpable, estaba siendo despiadado con ella.

—No –hizo una pausa para conseguir llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones, mientras se sostenía de sus piernas –estaría –hizo mala cara porque realmente le costaba controlar su respiración –mal –soltó agitada –hacer que los del equipo sigan este entrenamiento –sonrió.

—Es mi rutina, así que tienes prohibido usarla con tus serpientes bebés.

—Ni siquiera si les cambio los ejercicios de lugar ¿no?

—Sin importar que los mezcles, no puedes reproducir esta rutina fuera de tu rutina personal.

—Vaya, y Scops siempre se preguntaba por qué tenías tan buen cuerpo, si te casi matas a ti mismo en el ejercicio.

—A Audrey le gusto marcado.

—Ya ¿cómo has tomado su asunto? –interrogó seria.

—Ha sido su elección, no la mía, Lily, tú no te has enamorado hasta el momento, no de tu alma gemela al menos –se encogió de hombros –así me lo hubiese comentado antes, la habría animado ¿de que serviría tenerla en Inglaterra? Si de todos modos, yo estaría aquí encerrado, y ella estaría fuera, abrumada y frustrada, porque un tipo le robó sus sueños y oportunidades.

—Eres el mejor chico –admitió Lily –me alegra saber que se tienen uno a otro.

—A mí también, sólo espero que no encuentre a alguien mejor que yo.

—Ibas tan bien –negó la pelirroja.

—No de esa manera, sino que no quiero perderla, y si encuentra a alguien mejor que yo, o incluso a alguien, me terminara dejándome, y no quiero eso, aunque… si quiero que ella sea feliz, conmigo o sin mí.

La joven comprendió que eso es lo que ella buscaba para Scorpius, él nunca sería de ella, pero esperaba que fuese con Rose o con Bree, o quien fuera, que le hiciera feliz, ella se sentiría tranquila, porque Scorpius merecía ser feliz con alguien que le quisiera y lo amara.

—Te quedaste callada –murmuró Hugo.

—Nada, me quedé pensando en un par de trabajos que aún no hago, y si no fuese porque quiero las mejores notas, no los haría.

—Si corres tres vueltas más, los haré por ti –elevó una ceja en reto, pensando en que la pelirroja no aceptaría.

—Mi amigo, no sabes lo que acabas de proponer, son de Aritmancia, Runas antiguas y Astronomía, te tocará observar el cielo esta noche –rio y comenzó a correr.

Después de terminar las tres vueltas reglamentarias, Hugo pidió los pergaminos donde tendrían que ir los trabajos, además de que pidió las indicaciones, cuantos centímetros, cuantas fuentes y todo lo que involucraba un buen trabajo.

Al día siguiente, cuando fue al gran comedor por el desayuno, su primo se sentó junto a ella, con unas grandes ojeras, dejó los pergaminos junto a ella, mientras se servía un par de salchichas, avena y un par de pan tostado, que embarró, uno de mermelada de higo y el otro de fresa.

—El ejercicio incrementó tu apetito.

—Me quitas grasas, tengo que reponerlas –le sonrió, mordiendo una salchicha.

—Cierto, pero eso no me interesa, aquí están mis trabajos, digo, tus trabajos, mi parte está hecha, no digas después que no cumplo.

—Sólo espero que esté bien.

—Tampoco me insultes –frunció el ceño, se levantó y fue a sentarse con sus amigos de Gryffindor.

Lily negó, que Hugo no tomara esas clases no lo hacía menos capacitado para resolver los deberes de Lily, de hecho, el pelirrojo tenía uno de los mejores promedios, incluso por encima de su hermana Rose, lo cual había dejado a muchos con la boca abierta, no sólo a familiares y amigos, sino a la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts y a sus profesores.

Lily caminó agotada y dolorida hasta su primera clase, jamás había tenido una rutina de entrenamiento tan disciplinaria y ruda como la de su primo Hugo, Tamara no solía ser tan cruel y despiadada, y aunque por un momento pensó en robar el entrenamiento, no lo hizo, no haría caso a esa vocecita silbante que le animaba a seguir el legado Slytherin y ver primero por ella y su casa.

A pesar de estar _agotada, _o eso fue lo que pensó, al final del primer periodo de clases, estaba más que llena de energía, Derrick se rio de ella cuando la vio tan feliz y recargada como desde que había comenzado el colegio no la veía.

—Estás de buen humor, fuera lo que fuera, deberías hacerlo más seguido –le animó.

—No, ni loca, Hugo me retó a ejercitarme, así que tenía que ganar la apuesta, pero no soy una persona atlética.

—Lo supongo –sonrió.

Los jóvenes avanzaron juntos al gran comedor, donde Lily sirvió gran cantidad extra a su plato, nadie miró sorprendido, ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a que la pelirroja tuviese un apetito voraz.

—Dinos que vamos a ganar la copa, Potter –comentó Terry Summers sentándose junto a ella.

—Desde luego, sólo no preguntes por los entrenamientos secretos, o tendría que asesinarte mientras duermes –sonrió.

—Es tu último año ¿quién será el capitán el siguiente?

—Aun no lo decido, pero no te preocupes, Slytherin somos todos, no sólo yo.

—Eso esperamos, no queremos que nos pase lo que a Gryffindor sin tu padre.

Los chicos voltearon en dirección a la mesa de los leones, mientras reían divertidos, ya sin Harry Potter y sobretodo sin Dumbledore, regalándoles puntos a diestra y siniestra por cosas de nada, no eran tan fabulosos como siempre lo presumieron, los años siguientes a que la generación del padre de Lily y sus amigos terminaran el colegio, la copa de las casas y de Quidditch se había estado turnando entre Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y rara la vez Gryffindor, pero era evidente que cada uno de los alumnados consideraban a su respectiva casa la mejor de todas.

—M—

Los días habían vuelto a pasar, el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw ya había llegado, y a Lily le sorprendió más de la cuenta encontrarse con Bree Stewart ahí, Scorpius le había comentado en una de sus pocas lechuzas, que ella era su compañera en la Academia de Sanadores, así que no necesitó ser un genio para saber que la joven había ingresado a esa carrera sólo por el rubio y no por su gran amor por la materia.

—Scorpius y yo, la estamos pasando de maravilla en la academia –le informó a la joven junto a ella, que Lily no reconoció, pero era más que obvio que esa conversación estaba teniendo lugar sólo porque ella estaba frente a Bree.

—Sí, me ha llegado el rumor de que los consideran la pareja más atractiva del primer curso.

—Claro que sí, pero no puedo culparlos, somos perfectos juntos, ya que no tiene a ese cerdito que solía tener de mascota cerca, Scorpius puede dedicarse al mundo, pero sobre todo a mí.

Lily soltó una risita, que para su mala suerte hizo que Bree fingiera que apenas se había dado cuenta de su existencia.

—Oh, Potter, mira, y yo que pensé que habías decidido controlar tu mal hábito de comer todo lo que estuviese enfrente, pero por esa papada –la amiga de Bree se burló nada discretamente.

—Bueno, no me interesa lo que una persona tan superficial pueda decir de mí.

—Oh no, querida, no lo digo yo, lo dice tu ropa, la forma en la que hace que los bultos sobresalgan, ahora entiendo porque Scorpius no ha querido perder su tiempo más contigo, y por eso no ha querido venir al partido de Slytherin, y no te sorprenda si no lo ves en el próximo partido.

—Mi amistad con él va más allá de si viene o no a ver los partidos.

—Créeme, esa amistad dejará de ser cuando él sea mío por completo, tu amistad con él terminará, y es mejor que vayas quitándote de la mente esa fantasía de que él podría fijarse en una cerdita como tú.

—Tu opinión, no la de él –soltó en tono burlón.

—Claro, por eso insiste tanto en que no te vería de esa manera ¿no? Es para que no te hagas tontas ilusiones.

Lily abandonó el terreno de juego una vez Ravenclaw se hubiese declarado ganador del partido, no quería seguir soportando a Bree, y menos con sus estúpidos comentarios, si bien Scorpius no se fijaría en ella, por lo menos tampoco en Bree, y eso es lo que más le dolía a la joven, que sin importar que Lily no fuese un problema, el rubio siempre la ignoraba.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy observó el reloj sobre la chimenea, y de paso a la última, cuando el fuego verde se encendió, dando paso a Bree, él puso los ojos en blanco, claramente enfadado, no podía creer que irresponsable podía llegar a ser.

—Se suponía que habías puesto tú el horario para este trabajo, Bree.

—Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, no he podido llegar antes, un imprevisto, discúlpame.

—Ya, no te preocupes, es sólo que todo este trabajo y apenas es el primer curso, no me imagino cuando estemos por terminar.

—Será más sencillo, te lo prometo –le guiñó un ojo, ganándose una sonrisa del rubio.

Los dos jóvenes se dedicaron a avanzar en el trabajo que tenían que entregar al siguiente día, Scorpius, en sus ganas de ser el mejor, como se lo había prometido a Lily, se había inscrito en un par de clases extras, y para colmo, se había apuntado a la lista del Profesor Clark para prestar servicio en San Mungo, así que tenía mucho tiempo ocupado.

—No es por nada, pero será el mejor trabajo, además, no se espera que alguien lo terminara.

—Sí –coincidió el rubio –ha sido bastante pesado este trabajo, bastante complejo y completo, posiblemente quiere saber que tan buenos seremos sacando diagnósticos en momentos de urgencia.

—Esperemos que eso no sea del todo cierto, y que nosotros no estemos del todo mal, porque un mal diagnostico significaría la vida o la muerte del paciente.

—Tienes razón como siempre, Bree, esperemos no estar tan mal en el trabajo.

—Si lo estamos, aun así, seríamos los que más cerca estarán de lo correcto.

—Claro, tengo un poco de hambre ¿te parece ir a buscar algo?

—No, ve tú, me quedaré trabajando, de todos modos te lo debo, por llegar tan tarde.

—No, yo me refería a que fuéramos por algo de comer, los dos juntos.

—Oh, vamos en ese caso.

Bree saltó del sofá como si alguien le hubiese puesto un resorte en el trasero y siguió al rubio hasta la puerta, a ella no le agradaba mucho la vida muggle, después de todo, era una sangre pura, pero todo era por quitarle a Lily Luna Potter la oportunidad de engatusar al chico.

—La verdad nunca pensé que fueses tan agradable –rompió el hielo él.

—Lo sé, pero dudo que supieras quién era realmente agradable, te la pasabas con Potter y McLaggen.

—Cierto, pero ahora que no las tengo por aquí, tengo que abrir mis horizontes ¿no lo crees?

—Me alegra que lo estés haciendo, es bueno tener mejores amigos, pero también tener más amigos, para cuando los mejores estén ocupados con algo importante, no te pierdas la vida.

—Mi padre dice eso, que tengo que disfrutar esta etapa.

La comida había sido maravillosa para la chica, Scorpius jamás había sido así de amable con ella, mucho menos atento y halagador, sí que era otra persona completamente diferente lejos de la tonta de Lily Potter, pensó Bree; era eso o posiblemente la estaba considerando a ella en eso de «abrirse a nuevos horizontes» no estaría mal, así podría restregarle a la tonta pelirroja que realmente podía competir con ella por Scorpius y su atención.

—El partido de Slytherin será pronto, y ya me he perdido uno, le prometí a Potts que iría a todos.

—Bueno, si ella no comprende que tus estudios como Sanador son por el momento más importantes que sus partidos de quidditch, no es tan buena amiga ¿no crees?

—Bueno –hizo un mohín dubitativo sobre qué pensar al respecto.

Dejó de pensar en Lily un momento, no le estaba haciendo nada bien vivir con ella en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo, sólo servía para martirizarse a sí mismo, saber que jamás podrían estar juntos.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando las palabras de Lily lo golpearon de nueva cuenta, diciéndole que tendría que buscar una chica que lo quisiera, tenía que dejar los amores platónicos de lado por primera vez en su vida, y en eso tenía razón la pelirroja.

—Ya, pensando en Lily Potter de nuevo ¿no?

—No, estaba pensando en que no estaría mal adelantar un poco en el trabajo, ya sabes, poner de más.

—Puede ser contraproducente ¿no lo crees así?

—También puede ser bueno –sonrió.

Una vez que la comida les hizo digestión, pudieron dedicarse a trabajar en su proyecto, a mejorarlo cuanto más pudieran, cada vez que él leía algo de los libros que estaban necesitando, le hacía confirmarse que sin duda amaba lo que había decidido estudiar, por primera vez, había encontrado algo para él, algo que le salía bien, y que no le rechazaba.

Sonrió, quizás la relación sería que debería tener, sería comprometerse con ser Sanador, y después, con su carrera, al 300%.


	31. Tú o Él.

Lily avanzó distraídamente por todo el pasillo hasta su siguiente clase, sin prestarle atención a nada a su alrededor, era la primera vez en casi dos años, que la veían así de apagada, los había acostumbrado a su actitud vivaz y su risa contagiosa.

Se había cansado de enviarle lechuzas a Scorpius, preguntando si iría, y no se había dignado a contestar nada, le había felicitado por año nuevo, navidad, lo que fuera, y tampoco, las vacaciones habían sido un completo asco.

— ¿Estás bien, Lily?

— ¿Qué, perdón? –observó al profesor Longbottom.

—Estás un poco... Distraída ¿todo bien contigo?

—Todo bien –aceptó.

—Ve a tu siguiente clase, en ese caso.

—Gracias.

Lily salió del invernadero sin siquiera notar que todos seguían ahí, y que la clase de herbología apenas tenía quince minutos de haber iniciado, ni siquiera lo notó cuando entró sin permiso a otra clase que no era suya.

—M—

Lily sonrío cuando encontró una carta de Audrey, dándole múltiples consejos sobre lo que debería tomar en cuenta sobre las pruebas que tendrían que ser en unos días, a pesar de que la vida era demasiado monótona, estaba avanzando rápidamente.

El partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff estaba casi garantizado, de todos modos, para Lily no era suficiente las prácticas que tenían, y no podía forzarlos a agotarse de más, por temor a que sus compañeros no estuvieran con la energía suficiente, claro que esas reglas no se aplicaban a ella, que en algún momento se había comenzado a obsesionar con ganar, para enorgullecer a sus amigos graduados, ella no podía ser un fiasco como capitana, su padre y Hugo habían podido con eso ¿por qué ella no iba a lograrlo? Su último año no pintaba para nada bien, por un momento en el transcurso del curso creyó haber superado el hecho de que se había vuelto a quedar sola, a pesar de la promesa que había hecho, Scorpius no asistió a ningún partido, y de hecho, dudaba que fuese al último partido, las cartas del rubio eran inexistentes, las que había contestado iban siempre con la leyenda _«El colegio me demanda todo mi tiempo, pronto escribiré más, lo prometo »_ era mentira, por supuesto que lo era.

Aún tenía a Hugo, pero él era el capitán de Gryffindor desde hacía cuatro años, y eso se traducía a ser el más popular en el colegio gracias a pertenecer a otra casa que no fuese Slytherin, aun así, siempre habían jugado limpio el uno con el otro, tal vez por eso no dijo nada, cuando lo vio entrar despreocupado al campo de Quidditch, con un andar perezoso, ella ya estaba en su décima vuelta al campo, la última, así que se detuvo, tomó un poco de agua de la cantimplora que había sido de su madre y se recostó en el pasto, Hugo se metió las manos a los bolsillos, tranquilo de que el rudo entrenamiento de su prima terminara, pero aún no terminaba de entrar bien al lugar, cuando ella ya iba por la décima abdominal, estaba roja, y apenas unas cuantas perlas de sudor manchaban su frente y su cuello.

—Quien viera a Lily Potter tan adicta al ejercicio.

—Déjame en paz –bufó –Como Gryffindor quedó fuera no estás matándote en el entrenamiento personal.

—Con este serán tres años consecutivos que Slytherin obtiene la copa ¿no es suficiente? Tendrás más legado del que tu padre logro en el Quidditch –se burló Hugo.

—Mis padres y su legado es una cosa, lo mío es aparte, te agradecería que no me compares con sus logros.

—Yo sólo decía que te detengas un poco.

—Si solo estarás de aguafiestas, vete, en serio.

Hugo observó a su prima que no se había detenido un segundo de hacer abdominales mientras su charla se efectuaba, sabía que si intervenía en ese entrenamiento, terminaría en la enfermería lo que restaba del año, el partido sería en dos días, y cuando Slytherin levantara la copa otra vez, toda esa locura se terminaría para Lily, también comprendía que estaba pasando por un proceso de abandono, como siempre lo sentía la pelirroja, pero tenía que comprenderla un poco, en algún momento, la amistad falsa entre Malfoy y ella se había vuelto un vínculo tan fuerte, que ni siquiera un maleficio imperdonable podría romperlo.

—Más te vale que me dediques tu discurso de aceptación de la copa –ella sonrió.

—M—

Lily Luna Potter volaba sobre el campo de Quidditch tan rápido que le era imposible a los espectadores seguirla con la mirada, por lo tanto, los golpeadores de Hufflepuff no podían lanzarle una Bludger a su dirección, no se quedaba quieta un segundo, parecía una snitch, rápida, ágil y cautivante.

—Otro gol para Hufflepuff, no sé si el esfuerzo sobrehumano de Potter al coger la snitch vaya a ser suficiente para que Slytherin gane, el marcador está aplastando al equipo verde y plata.

La voz informática resonó en los oídos de Lily, y en ese momento, Slytherin anotó un gol, tres minutos después, otro, justo cuando el marcador se igualó, Lily Luna Potter se lanzó en definitiva por la Snitch, que sobre volaba el hombro del guardián de Hufflepuff.

—Y Lily Potter lo ha hecho de nuevo, ha conseguido la snitch, este partido oficialmente ha terminado coronando a Slytherin como el ganador de la copa por tercer año consecutivo.

Todo el mundo bajo de su escoba, pero Lily no estaba de humor para ello, así que elevó su escoba unos metros más, dando una vuelta que los demás consideraron como de felicidad por su triunfo, pero no era así.

— ¡Esa es mi chica! –Gritó un chico de forma alegre –Hey Potts, ¿quieres bajar aquí y festejar?

Los ojos olivo de Lily ubicaron a Scorpius Malfoy de inmediato, aunque el colegio tenía gran cantidad de chicos rubios platinos, jamás igual al tono de Scorpius, descendió rápidamente, completamente feliz, saltó cuando estaba a metro y medio del suelo, y tuvo suerte de no lastimarse nada o caer de bruces, corrió hasta Scorpius completamente feliz, y se lanzó a sus brazos, este la recibió con alegría, las piernas de Lily se enroscaron en las caderas de su amigo, y sus brazos en el cuello de este, mientras que las extremidades de él se enrollaban en la delgada cintura de Lily, apretujándole contra él.

Lily bajó el rostro a la altura de su amigo, y por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron, cortando el murmullo a su alrededor, y el primer impulso de Lily fue acercar sus labios a los de él, que giró el rostro, rechazando el beso.

—Viniste –soltó alegre ella, regresando al suelo.

—No me iba a perder el juego.

—Te perdiste toda la temporada –le recordó.

—Estuve un poco ocupado –sonrío incómodo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, por eso me sorprendió que vinieras.

—Potts, quería ser testigo de tu tercer triunfo consecutivo.

—Somos un equipo, Slytherin es un equipo, no una persona.

—Mi equivocación, pero es tu culpa, siempre sobresales de todos –intentó acariciarla pero no lo permitió.

—Solo porque soy la buscadora –se quedó callada un momento, todo le giró, así que le sonrió a su amigo, para que no sospechara.

—Felicidades, Lily –felicito Hugo llegando hasta ella y rodeando su cintura, mientras besaba su sien.

—Gracias, ahora ¿qué te parece si como festejo, me llevas cargando hasta el Gran Comedor? –sonrío lo más encantadora que pudo.

—Yo puedo llevarte –se giró Scorpius ofreciendo su espalda.

—No, no te preocupes, Hugo puede conmigo.

—Vamos –le indicó que subiera con un movimiento de cabeza.

Todo el mundo llego con gran algarabía al Gran Comedor, el banquete comenzó después de las palabras de felicitación por parte de la profesora McGonagall, a pesar de que estaba alegre por el equipo de Slytherin, todos sabían que estaba un poco triste porque Gryffindor no había llegado a la final ese año.

— ¿Qué no piensas comer? –interrogó el rubio al verla sumergida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? –Cuestionó.

—La comida, el banquete, Lily, no te has puesto nada en el plato, y ciertamente tú no comes, tragas como cerdo –bromeó, y ella rió.

—Cierto, cierto.

Scorpius la vio llenar su plato con un montón de cosas, como era tan normal en ella, Hugo se unió a ellos, observando atento a Lily comer, después de unos momentos, hizo una competencia de quien comía más salchichas, por supuesto que la pelirroja aceptó, y termino ganando después de devorar siete.

—Sí, jamás cambiaran las cosas –soltó Scorpius, viendo con un poco de desagrado y sorpresa a la pelirroja –una de los chicos, la mejor de los chicos.

—Soy una Weasley –murmuró.

—Tú no eres Weasley, eres Potts –soltó Scorpius.

Scorpius Malfoy acompañó a su mejor amiga hasta las mazmorras, entró y se sentó con ella en el sofá de piel, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, y charló alegre sobre lo mucho que extrañaba verla comerse media mesa todos los días, ella reía divertida.

—Por cierto, quería decirte que... –suspiró –estoy saliendo con una chica –Lily lo observó.

— ¡Felicidades! Ya era hora de que Rose...

—No, no es con Rose con quien estoy saliendo ¿recuerdas a Bree?

—Oh, sí, desde luego que le recuerdo ¿es con ella? Se suponía que solo tenías ojos para Rose.

—Y así es, jamás, otra chica no, pero... Tú me aconsejaste que no me quedara atrapado en un plan que podía jamás darse, Rose vendrá a mí con el tiempo, claro que... No voy a quedarme sin intentar con otra chica, lo dijiste.

—Me alegro por ti –admitió.

—Tengo que irme, pero te veré al terminar el curso, recuerda decirle a tus padres que pasaras una semana conmigo en mi apartamento.

—Sí, lo haré, por cierto, en la semana de mis padres, festejaremos mi cumpleaños, puedes traer a Bree.

—Ya eres una adulta –le apretó la mejilla.

—Ya lo era desde que inició este curso –sonrió suavemente al perder el contacto de los dedos de Scorpius en su mejilla.

—Sí, pero ahora no estarás atada a un colegio internado.

—Pero tú sí.

—Significa que ya sabes que harás al salir de aquí, no lo hemos hablado, Potts.

—Bueno, has estado ocupado para responder mis lechuzas.

—Sí, posiblemente sea eso, y que Bree es un poco… ya sabes, hay chicas como tú… y luego están las sexys como Bree, que… aman el sexo.

—Lo supongo –se encogió de hombros, sin prestar mucha atención.

La imagen de Scorpius con Bree, en esas clases de situaciones no le agradaban, antes no le incomodaban, sabía que aun estando en Hogwarts y aunque presumía de su gran amor por Rose, él tenía sus encuentros fortuitos con alguna que otra chica.

—Tengo que irme –suspiró –mi novia me espera en casa…

—Oh, ya viven juntos.

—No, pasa unos días en casa, la academia es complicada, y bueno, también lo es arreglárselas en el…

—Sí, ya me voy a dormir –se puso de pie.

Scorpius esperó a que Lily fuera en dirección a su habitación para poder irse, Lily por el contrario, se detuvo cuando supo que Scorpius ya no podía verla, suspiró, esperó unos minutos y salió de su escondite.

—M—

Lily se recargó en la puerta del cúbico lo del baño, saltó asustada cuando Martle la Llorona salió del retrete al que había jalado la cadena hacia un minuto más o menos, le otorgó una sonrisa maliciosa, y comenzó a tararear, feliz.

—Oh Lily Potter está vaciando su estómago por quita vez en el día, y apenas es el almuerzo –se burló.

—Cállate –soltó enfadada, saliendo del cubículo.

—Tal vez a la profesora McGonagall le interese saber que lo has estado haciendo desde que llegaste al colegio, y no creo que comenzara la noche del primero de septiembre, ya tenías buena práctica –se burló, mientras flotaba a su alrededor, sin quitar esa mueca.

—Sí, puedes decirle, no me interesa.

Lily paso a través de ella, sin darle importancia, fue hasta su sala común, se cambió, y salió al campo de Quidditch, necesitaba despejarse, y había encontrado cierto placer y desahogo en el ejercicio.

— ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi prima la holgazana glotona? –se burló Hugo.

—Nada, solo estaba aburrida –se dejó caer en el césped, ya no tenía excusas para obsesionarse con el ejercicio, a los ojos de los demás.

Lo cierto era, que sus compañeras ya la habían amenazado con acusarla con el profesor Slughorn si su rutina nocturna las seguía despertando, pero tenía que encontrar una forma de matar el tiempo, lo suyo no era eso de quedarse recostada en la cama dando vueltas hasta que el sol saliera, mejor aprovechaba esas horas.

—M—

Lily se recargó en la barda junto al retrete, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y observó el techo, odiaba tener que devolver el estómago, pero si alguien la veía comer menos de lo que lo hacía, comenzarían a sospechar, así que no le quedaba de otra, se inclinó de nuevo al retrete, regresando la porción de pie y el jugo de calabaza, cuando estuvo segura de que no quedaba más, se levantó, se lavó la cara, y salió del baño, con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Hey, mañana correré un rato por la mañana ¿quieres unirte? –sonrío Hugo, pero ella le hizo una mueca de "No gracias" –mi holgazana devoradora ha vuelto –sonrío feliz y se alejó.

Lily negó y se alejó rumbo a su primera clase del viernes, se hubiese unido a Hugo si no tuviese sus propios planes, iría a Hogsmeade temprano, compraría una enorme cantidad de dulces, los tiraría en el pueblo, pero guardaría las envolturas y cuando todo el mundo se hubiese ido a pasar el rato en las Tres Escobas, ella aprovecharía para fingir que comió hasta hartarse, cuando en realidad, sólo habría ido a correr por el bosque prohibido.

Se detuvo en el pasillo cuando un par de chicas de Hufflepuff la señalaron y se burlaron, jamás había pasado antes, y no quería averiguar la razón por la que comenzaba a ocurrir.

Pasó junto a ellas, justo cuando reían y escuchó un «_oing, oing», _no les prestó atención, pero en cuanto estuvo fuera de su vista, entró en el armario de escobas más próximo, las arcadas llegaron de forma inmediata.

—M—

Lily sonrió cuando entró a su habitación y encontró un vestido de color plata sobre su cama, con una nota con la letra de su primo que decía _Ven conmigo al baile, o Audrey me matará si voy con alguien. _Era la mejor idea que se le hubiese podido ocurrir a alguien, así que guardó el bonito vestido, tomó un trozo de pergamino y escribió a Dominique.

—Te llegó mi nota y mi regalo ¿cierto? –sonrió su primo.

—Desde luego que sí –sonrió.

—Sólo espero que te quede –frunció el ceño Hugo.

La sonrisa de Lily se desdibujó por una fracción de segundo, y la colocó en automático cuando la mirada de su primo se dirigió a su rostro.

—Si no te queda, puedes decirme y pediré una talla más acorde a ti.

—Gracias por lo de obesa –farfulló la pelirroja, se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin y salió del lugar, sin probar bocado.

Hugo la observó atento, los estados de ánimo de Lily cada vez estaban peor, y no podía explicárselo, así que decidió enviarle una nota a Scorpius, él más que nadie podría intervenir en aquello, ya que obviamente era algo que Lily no querría hablar con alguien de la familia, o James ya lo hubiese puesto al tanto de la situación.

—M—

Lily sonrió al ver a su lechuza con un enorme paquete y un trozo grueso de pergamino, Domine sí que se había lucido, la larga lista de hechizos glamur involucraba de todo, así que tenía todo solucionado para el día del baile, que sería dentro de dos días.

—Ya no estás tan enfadada ¿cierto? –se burló Hugo.

—No lo estoy ¿por qué tendría que estarlo? –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, últimamente, de todo te molestas, pregúntale a Rick, ya ni siquiera le hablas.

—Es porque se la pasa todo el día molestándome respecto a porque todavía no salgo con S…

— ¿Con S qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Sebastian –contestó rápidamente –con Sebastian.

—Ah ¿Te gusta Sebastian? –investigó sorprendido.

—Sí, es guapo, tiene ojos…

—No, no en el aspecto físico, Rose me dijo que Albus comentó que las vacaciones de verano pasado se estuvieron frecuentando, pero ¿te gusta él? Su forma de ser, ¿cómo te sientes con él? –Lily suspiró.

—M—

Lily entró al lugar del baile, se había quedado de ver con Hugo ahí, después de todo eran primos, nada parecido a un romance, ni siquiera incestuoso o algo así, por lo cual, no había problemas si ellos llegaban por su parte.

La vista olivo de la pelirroja buscó por todo el lugar, en busca de su primo, lo encontró en la pista, bailando con una chica a la cual se inclinó para besar apasionadamente, la sangre de Lily ardió e intentó ir hasta él, para golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera.

—Tranquila, fierecilla –la voz suave de Scorpius llegó hasta sus oídos sobre la música, se sobresaltó, y lo observó, aún sin comprender la razón por la cual estaba ahí –es Audrey.

—Pero…

—Fue una sorpresa para él, y ya que te quedarías sin pareja para el baile, recuerdo el favor que me hiciste, al venir conmigo al mío.

—Sí ¿Y soy la tercera pata del caballete? –soltó enfadada.

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas.

—Bree –elevó las cejas –tu novia.

—Ella no vino, tenía que hacer cosas de la academia.

—De lo contrario, hubiese venido.

—Es mi novia, claro que sí –se burló.

—Tienes razón –sonrió.

La jovencita avanzó enfadada hasta el ponche, encontró a Sabina que había llevado whisky de fuego y vació gran cantidad en su vaso con ponche, bebiéndolo de un trago, pidiendo que lo llenara de nuevo, los jóvenes sonrieron y lo hicieron.

—Dime ¿son celos? –sonrió él, acariciando el brazo desnudo de Lily.

—Celos –se burló –celos de Bree ¿acaso sale con Jarvis Whisp o con algún buen tipo que me guste?

—Sale conmigo –contestó en un tono serio.

—Exacto, Scorpius, sale contigo ¿por qué rayos estaría celosa de ella? –se burló, alejándose de nuevo de él.

Estaba más que celosa, como se le ocurría a ese pedazo de basura decirle que si la tonta, y de perfecta figura Bree, no hubiese tenido nada que hacer, estaría ahí con él ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así? Bufó.

—Ven, vamos a divertirnos.

El rubio la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró a la pista, pasó canción y media, antes de que ella cediera y comenzara a bailar con él, aunque le tomó más de una hora a Scorpius que su amiga se comportara como una persona normal, como antes.

—Oh por Merlín –soltó sorprendida.

—Te diste cuenta –sonrió encantado.

—Lo dejaste crecer, y lo llevas sujeto ¿cómo quieres que lo note antes? –estiró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos en los cabellos rubiecillos de su amigo.

—Hicimos una poción para ayudar a crecer el cabello, la probaron conmigo, porque bueno… iba en contra de lo pulcro que luzco siempre, así que –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alguien tiene que ponerlos al corriente, tu abuelo Lucius…

—Sólo tú podrías tener algo así tan presente.

—Creo que es de Malfoy, tener el cabello largo en algún momento de su vida, ancianidad, le llaman –rió.

—Me estás diciendo anciano –soltó fingiendo ofensa.

—Me encanta –admitió ella –te queda.

—Sí, lo sé, hago que el cabello largo luzca bien –ella negó riendo.

Se perdieron en el suave ritmo, sin percatarse a su alrededor, en ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Hugo.

—No me digas que…

—Sí –murmuró Audrey con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿por qué Scops no me dijo que le gusta Lily?

—Creímos que tú…

—No, por los calzones bombachos de merlín –negó –Lily me dijo que está interesada en Sebastian.

—Sebastian Keller, el amigo de Ted.

—El mismo, así que persuadí a Lily de que saliera con él si le gustaba ¿por qué no me informaron de los sentimientos de Scops antes?

—Bueno, él pensó que te enfadarías porque Rose…

—Rose ni la hora le dio ¿por qué me enfadaría? Ni siquiera rompió el corazón de mi hermana.

—Buen punto –se burló la rubia.

La música dejó de ser lenta en ese momento, permitiendo que los cuatro amigos se juntaran y bailaran juntos, la mirada del pelirrojo fue de inmediato a su prima, que lucía tan diferente, posiblemente también le interesaba Scorpius a ella, pero era tan extraña, que no se le notaba en absoluto, lo único que podía notarle era que había estado bebiendo, y dudaba que el rubio fuese el proveedor de alcohol, negó.

Lily podría estar siendo un desastre en su interior, pero necesitaba ayuda para saber que tanto ese año de no tener a sus amigos cerca le habían tomado estragos.

—M—

La menor del matrimonio Potter llegó a su casa, por fin era una chica libre, no tenía por qué separarse de las personas que quería y la querían, eso fue hasta que se enteró que Hugo iría con Audrey a Sudamérica, a vivir en lo que veían que traía el futuro, Scorpius volvió a su nueva vida, a su nuevo horizonte.

—Hola –la vista de la joven fue hasta Sebastian Keller.

—Sebastian –sonrió amable.

—Estuve escribiéndome con Hugo, antes de que terminara el colegio.

—Me agrada saber que se llevan tan bien.

—Él me comentó sobre unas dudas que tenía, y quería que lo ayudara.

—Sí que se llevan muy bien –se burló –no lo sospeché.

—Lo hizo principalmente porque le preocupas, y no quiso meterte en problemas con tus padres.

—Soy mayor de edad, Sebastian, en serio y…

—Él me dijo que tienes problemas alimenticios, y no es porque comieras mucho, sino por el hecho de que lo vomitas, después de ingerirlo.

—Tú…

—No le he dicho a nadie todavía, y no lo haré, pero voy a encargarme personalmente de que solucionemos ese problema, Lily.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema.

—Crees que el hechizo glamur ayuda de algo, y posiblemente funcione en Malfoy, tus hermanos, pero no lo hará con tus padres, ni con Ted, ni con tus abuelos o conmigo, es bastante notorio, créeme, Lily.

—No vas a decirles nada, es más, si lo haces, no van a creerte nada y…

—Puede que no me crean, pero insistirán en llevarte a revisar.

—Soy mayor de edad…

—Actúas como una chiquilla, dime ¿por qué lo haces? Solías tener un gran cuerpo y…

—Solía –soló incrédula.

—Sí, ahora pareces hueso con… piel –negó –no luces para nada atractiva.

—Dices que la Lily que lucía como un cerdo, sólo… veme, parezco uno –soltó.

—Esas no son tus palabras, son las de Malfoy.

—No, él no…

—Ya veo, tan enamorada de él estás, que crees ciegamente lo que te dice ¿no es así? –Se burló –él no va a llevarte a un buen lugar si sigue metiéndote basura en la cabeza, no estás gorda, jamás lo estuviste, sí, a pesar de que comías bastante.

—Tú sólo…

—No te estoy pidiendo que te alejes de él, simplemente que no te pongas a ti, por debajo de él o de alguien más, tú eres primero.


	32. Acontecimientos Actuales.

Scorpius observó a su amiga, que acababa de regresar de la habitación de huéspedes, Sebastian Keller, el nuevo y flamante esposo de Lily, se había ido de misión, iba a tardar bastante en volver, pero quería irse sabiendo que ahora ella, era la nueva señora Keller.

—Estás muy serio –murmuró Lily, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa de centro y sentándose en el sofá.

—Me quedé pensando, en nosotros –levantó la vista, el suéter blanco de lana que le había regalado su padre la navidad pasada le quedaba mejor a Lily que a él.

—Nosotros –repitió con diversión –dime ¿en qué de todo el nosotros pensabas?

—Bueno, Potts, estoy en mi último mes de residencia, tenemos un muy largo _nosotros, _en qué pensar.

—Ya sé, no tienes mucho así, omitiste nuestra pelea por la última galleta de hace cinco minutos.

—Sí –admitió él, mordiendo la forma poco circular con doble chispa de chocolate, ella sólo sonrió.

—Pero en serio ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es sólo que no comprendo cómo es que tú y Keller llegaron al altar, no te gustaba, no en esa forma.

—Bueno, no te agrada porque ciertamente es el único hombre que no he puesto después de ti ¿no es así?

—Tengo mi propia novia ¿recuerdas?

—Ustedes son un claro ejemplo –lo señaló –la razón por la cual tú y Bree Stewart son novios todavía.

—Ella es una buena chica.

—Claro, cuando no está encogiendo mi ropa –murmuró Lily.

—Perdón ¿qué?

—Digo, que si no le molesta que me quede aquí, en tu apartamento, puedo ir a la casa de Sebastian, bueno, _mi casa _y de Sebastian.

—No puedo creer que ahora tenga que llamarte Kells.

—Sigue llamándome Potts, en lo que me acostumbro a ser la señora Keller –sonrió.

—Es eso o que no quieres decirle a tu padre que te fugaste y te casaste en las vegas, con Elvis como…

—Sólo tú tienes fotos, si las muestras, te asesino.

—Siempre creí que eras de la clase de chicas que prefería una boda en un bonito jardín, con esas lucecitas redondas…

—Es la que tendré cuando él vuelva.

—Bastante extraño, que estés pasando tu noche de bodas conmigo ¿no?

—Adelantamos la noche de bodas muchas noches seguidas antes –sonrió, estirándose por su té.

—Era de suponerse –suspiró recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—No es como si tú y Bree fueran a llegar vírgenes al matrimonio.

—Te recuerdo que tú tampoco llegaste virgen al matrimonio.

—Pero al menos, yo no estoy de anticuada sorprendida al respecto.

—Lo sé.

—Iré a dormir, tengo trabajo mañana y por lo visto en tu escritorio de tareas, tú tienes muchos trabajos que entregar.

—Descansa, Potts.

—Igual, Scops –le sonrió y se dirigió rumbo a la habitación.

El rubio suspiró, no podía creer que nunca había sido tan estúpidamente valiente como para decirle a Lily lo que sentía, tenía que sacudirse esos sentimientos de encima, porque ese amor solo lograba quemarle por dentro.

Se perdió en las palabras del Sanador Quibey, había sido uno de los mejores que existían, y su favorito, gracias a los libros de ese hombre, Scorpius había podido entender muchas cosas, y ahora estaba por ser el mejor de su clase, ya lo era, sólo faltaba que fuese algo oficial, claro que eso no siempre significaba que la persona tuviese lo necesario para llevar a cabo bien su trabajo, o para salvar una vida, él hacía todo lo que podía.

Garabateó un par de cosas sobre su tercer pergamino de cuarenta centímetros, no podía creer cuantas formas de tratar un solo padecimiento podía encontrar cada que abría otro libro, pero siempre terminaba comparando lo de Quibey, y señalando lo que los demás habían tomado para hacer sus propios procedimientos.

Claro que él también tomaba lo mejor de los demás, para crear algo más sencillo y fácil.

—No me digas que en serio te quedaste ahí toda la noche –murmuró Lily junto a él.

La vista del rubio se desvió del pergamino hasta su amiga, que llevaba un pantalón verde botella, y una playera de manga corta con el escudo de la empresa más popular de creación de escobas de carreras, Lily había conseguido un puesto ahí un año después de graduarse de Hogwarts.

—Ni siquiera sabía que había amanecido.

—Tienes que controlarte, o comenzaré a pensar que eres hijo de tía Hermione y de Draco Malfoy en secreto –se burló ante la cara de terror del rubio.

—Después de tremendo insulto, iré a tomar una ducha ¿ya te vas?

—Me encantaría desayunar contigo, pero te conozco –observó su reloj –te marcharás tan sólo con el café a medio tomar, así que sí, me iré.

—Nunca te cases con un Sanador.

—No lo hice, es Auror, claro que no sé qué es peor –sonrió, besó la mejilla de su amigo y avanzó hasta el perchero, para sujetar su chaqueta de color guinda.

—Bonita combinación, el perfecto balance entre tus padres –se burló el rubio.

—Cállate –sonrió, se acomodó el cabello y le guiñó un ojo antes de usar la chimenea para irse.

—M—

Lily entró a su oficina, sobre su escritorio se encontraban tres portarretratos, uno poseía una foto de su familia, otro de su ahora esposo y ella, y el otro, de su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy y ella, era bastante reciente, apenas se las habían tomado la semana pasada, le encantaba esa fotografía, la mirada en él hacía que algo muy dentro de su estómago se removiera, pero no distinguía el sentimiento.

—Oye, Lily, acaba de llegar el pedido, tienes que firmarlo.

—De inmediato –sonrió, terminó de dejar sus cosas y siguió a su compañera de trabajo.

Una vez que los elementos necesarios estuvieron en su lugar, pudieron comenzar con el prototipo que había comenzado hacía dos meses y medio, el lugar en el que se encontraba era el trabajo de sus sueños, ni siquiera lo consideraba un trabajo, era su vida.

—Supe que pediste dos días –sonrió Mark.

—Sí, lo hice, mi prometido y yo queríamos unos días juntos.

—Vaya, una chica fiel, por más que intento conquistarte, no me dejas.

—Lo siento, soy chica de uno solo, y ese es Sebastian.

—Qué suertudo.

—Yo cuando los vi, pensé que era otro hermano tuyo más, tienes más química con Malfoy que con él –argumentó Helen.

—Eso nadie te lo ha preguntado –sonrió incómoda, era ley no escrita que todos juzgaran su elección de salir con Sebastian y no con Scorpius, claro que su amigo jamás había manifestado deseos de salir con ella o indicios de que después de ese tiempo, le interesara de esa manera, por el contrario, cada vez, se veía más involucrado y en serio con Bree y su residencia.

—Ya lo sé, pero es lo que se ve.

—Pues él va bastante en serio con su novia.

—Otra relación insípida, no se ve amor, bueno, no de ambos lados, ella es un dulce derrochando miel.

—Están juntos, no dudo que pronto formalicen –argumentó Lily, mordiéndose la lengua y cruzando los dedos para que algo así jamás ocurriera.

—Qué mal gusto, ustedes descartan lo posible y se van con lo que ni en un millón de años –se burló Helen.

La charla cambió a otro tema, y Lily no pudo agradecerlo más, era algo difícil salir con alguien que ni siquiera te daba la hora, bueno, no en el aspecto literal, sino en el emocional, Scorpius podría ser el chico más encantador, maravilloso y dedicado con ella, pero sólo era amistad lo que sentía por ella.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy observó al pequeño niño frente a él, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, nadie sabía porque estaba ahí, había llegado solo, usando la puerta de la calle muggle; así que él había comenzado a creer que era un pequeño que no pertenecía a su mundo.

—Bien –habló después de unos minutos –vas a decirme por qué estás aquí ¿o tendré que adivinarlo?

—Me escapé de mi casa –rezongó.

—Sí, ya lo sospechaba pero ¿qué es lo que haces exactamente aquí?

La mirada chocolate del niño se posó en él, observando el escudo en su túnica, suspiró, para después apretar ambas manos en puños.

—Ustedes son Sanadores, se supone que ustedes pueden curarme.

—Oh, para eso primero tenemos que saber qué es lo que tienes ¿quieres decirme?

—Soy un Squib –le miró –mis padres son brujos, tengo once y mi carta a Hogwarts no llegó –observó a otro lado –nunca he mostrado magia incidental tampoco.

—Sabes que no hay tratamiento para curar esa condición en los magos ¿verdad?

—Se supone que no hay nada que un Sanador no pueda curar, está en su código…

—Los Sanadores tratamos las enfermedades que pueden ser tratadas, investigamos los nuevos padecimientos para encontrarles una cura, pero eso…

—Sólo porque alguien hace siglos dejó de investigar, dándose por vencido, no significa que no tenga cura ¿no?

—Bueno –hizo un mohín.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso, si tan sólo los padres del niño hubiesen ido, podría hablar más claramente con ellos y así serían los que le darían la explicación al pequeño, agradecía no tener hijos, parecía un trabajo muy complicado.

—No sé cómo explicarlo –admitió para el pequeño.

—Serías el primer adulto que lo intenta –admitió –todos sólo me dicen que no se puede hacer nada, simplemente eres un Squib y no hay forma de cambiarlo.

—Bueno, ser Squib no necesariamente tiene porqué ser algo malo…

—Mis padres festejaron poder ir a vivir entre muggles, porque yo no podría dejarlos al descubierto, los magos y brujas nos tratan peor que a muggles, dime ¿qué hay de bueno en ser uno?

—Dime ¿qué hay de malo en ser uno? –sonrió.

—Ah no, no me hagas esa pregunta sólo porque no sabes cómo contestar a la mía.

—Ves, eres muy inteligente –lo despeinó.

—Sí, por lo mismo, no intentes jugar conmigo ni darme por mi lado, pobre niño Squib, hay que hacerle pensar que aun sin magia, el mundo puede aceptarlo y admirarle un poco, no pertenezco a nadie, ni a los muggles ni a los magos ¿entonces qué se supone que los que son como yo tengamos que hacer?

—Que no puedas hacer magia no te limita…

—Entonces ¿algún día podré ser Ministro de Magia? –se burló.

El rubio repasó todos los trabajos en su mente ¿realmente para todos se necesitaría usar magia? Sí, lamentablemente sí.

—Mejor me iré, ya que aquí tampoco son de ayuda.

—Si quieres sobresalir, puedes hacerlo con o sin magia.

—Claro dime de un Squib que valiera la pena.

—Bueno, Ana Bolena –contestó.

— ¿Quién? –la cara del niño fue una mueca de desconcierto, así que el chico puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ana Bolena, fue reina consorte de Inglaterra desde sus nupcias con Enrique VIII en 1533. Aparte de ser la segunda esposa del rey Enrique VIII, fue la madre de Isabel I.

—Y ella ¿fue una Squib?

—La más famosa.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella? –Scorpius sonrió por el repentino atisbo de felicidad.

—M—

La mirada gris del joven Malfoy fue hasta la pelirroja que seguía yendo de un lado a otro, mientras hacía cosas que a él no le interesaban que tenía que ver con escobas.

—Fue muy mal ejemplo usar a Ana Bolena –argumentó un poco enfadada.

—Claro ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué pusiera de ejemplo a Argus Filch? El despiadado conserje de Hogwarts que odia a todo alumno que ponga un pie en el colegio sólo porque tuvo la mala suerte de no tener magia.

—Ana Bolena fue ejecutada en 1536, y fue acusada de brujería por muggles, no es algo que aliente a un pequeño Squib.

—Pues lo animé bastante –se defendió.

—Claro, porque no sabe lo que pasó con ella.

—La próxima vez, te llamaré, para que soluciones eso –se burló el joven.

—Olvídalo, ponerte en sus zapatos es algo que jamás pensaste ¿no?

—No sé qué hice o por qué estás enfadada conmigo, Potts.

—Absolutamente nada –admitió, dejando lo que hacía para girarse a su amigo –estoy enfadada por el sólo hecho de que mi esposo, está en sabrá que villa mágica, trabajando y no conmigo.

—Y las cosas seguirán así por muchos años ¿lo habías pensado?

Lily avanzó hasta el sofá donde estaba Scorpius sentado, se dejó caer a su lado y suspiró, la mano del joven fue hasta la de ella, y le dio un suave apretón, intentando confortarla.

—Dime ¿qué habrías hecho en mi lugar?

—Esperar para casarme, sería lo primero, y no me habría casado el día en que mi pareja va a irse a una misión que durará no sé cuánto tiempo, es absurdo, Lils.

—Lo amo –el apretón se aflojó en cuanto ella pronunció eso, él sonrió dolido, pero se compuso en un segundo.

—No sé qué decirte sobre eso, Lily, si lo amas, ciertamente tendrás que soportar que la mayor parte del tiempo él no esté contigo.

— ¿Cómo le hacen Bree y tú para llevar una vida así?

—Es muy fácil para nosotros –_porque él no la amaba, _pensó el joven, pero no era algo que quisiera compartir en ese momento con su mejor amiga –ambos amamos lo que hacemos, y sabemos cuán importante es que estemos disponibles y dispuestos a ayudar en cualquier momento que se necesite, es una profesión bastante celosa.

—Yo recuerdo a papá en casa mucho tiempo.

—Tu padre es el jefe de Aurores, Potts, es obvio que su trabajo se ha vuelto más de oficina que de campo.

—Sólo espero que la jubilación sea buena –los dos sonrieron.

La chimenea ardió, así que Lily se alejó del rubio, Bree Stewart a pesar de haberse quedado con él, seguía sin soportarla, y no quería problemas con ella ni ocasionarlos a su amigo.

— ¡Amor! –chilló emocionada Bree, yendo hasta su novio y sentándose en el regazo de éste.

—Vaya, coincidimos en tiempo libre ¿qué haremos? Aparte de dormir.

—Todos mis planes involucran no salir de la cama, pero –observó a Lily, incómoda.

—Oh –ella sonrió –yo ya me iba, sólo vine por mis cosas y me iré.

—Pero…

—Descuida –sonrió –tengo que acostumbrarme a ese lugar, desde ayer oficialmente es mi hogar.

—Pues sí, pero estarás sola…

—Y tú no –le recordó a la chica en su regazo –necesitan privacidad.

—M—

Lily observó la casa de Sebastian, sus padres se la habían dejado y desde que había sido mayor de edad había ido a vivir ahí, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ella había pasado ahí, no se sentía tan cómoda como en el apartamento de Scorpius ¿por qué ocurría eso?

_Lily;_

_Sé que cuando tú llegues a casa, nuestra casa, no estaré ahí contigo, sin embargo, no sabes lo mucho que desearía estarlo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y te amo, espero que esta misión termine pronto para poder estar contigo._

_Te ama,_

_Sebastian._

Sonrió cuando leyó la nota que él había dejado en la que se suponía sería su almohada, en la parte derecha de la cama, suspiró, el ambiente olía a Sebastian, y aunque el aroma de su esposo le gustaba, no le agradaba tanto como la de su amigo.

Agitó su varita y su ropa comenzó a acomodarse, así que ella decidió ir al patio, aprovechando los pocos rayos del sol que quedaban.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy observó al hermano mayor de su amiga riendo a lo lejos con una chica pelirroja, la fiesta de compromiso había sido un par de meses atrás, y él no había podido asistir por cosas que tuvo que cubrir de último momento en San Mungo; pero la boda de éste era algo que no podía perderse o Lily lo asesinaría.

—Los Potter, siempre enamorando a sus amigos ¿no? –Murmuró una mujer junto a él, no la reconoció, así que sólo se limitó a sonreír –Cecil Freeman –estiró la mano.

—Scorpius Malfoy –la estrechó, no la conocía en persona, pero James y Lily hablaban mucho de ella.

—Lo sé, sé todo de ti, técnicamente.

—Claro –se burló.

—Bueno, sé todo lo que James sabe de ti, que te gusta la pequeña Lily, por ejemplo, bueno, creo que él dijo: _está enamorado de Lil’. _

—Oh, James es un chismoso.

—Es bastante común en ellos enamorar a sus mejores amigos y ni siquiera notarlo.

—Espera ¿tú y él? –abrió los ojos incrédulo.

—No, él me gustó cuando terminamos Hogwarts, me enamoré de él, para ser más clara.

—Se lo dijiste, supongo.

—Claro que no –se burló –él jamás me vio como algo más que su buena amiga.

—Por la sortija en tu mano, supongo que encontraste su reemplazo.

—Y por la mujer que me asesina con la mirada, tú a la tuya.

—Algo así –aceptó.

—El amor como viene, se va, Scorpius, así como un día todos esos sentimientos, esas revoluciones por segundo en tu estómago cada que lo ves o le piensas aparecen, un día…

—Te das cuenta de que incrementan ¿no?

—Así es, es más fácil enamorarse que desenamorarse, créeme, pero todos tenemos a alguien hecho justo a la medida para nosotros, y las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa todas las malas decisiones que tomen, es como si todos los caminos equivocados crearan uno que te llevará de vuelta a esa persona, aunque creas que cada día estás más lejos.

—Dices que James no era esa persona.

—No lo era, no lo es y jamás lo será.

—Lily no es la mía, entonces.

—Eso no lo sé –admitió –yo sólo sé que conozco como pensamos las chicas, y muchas veces, sólo se necesita un pequeño indicio de que le gustamos a alguien, para saber si somos correspondidas o no.

—Yo no soy correspondido por ella, y lo sé.

—Lo dices porque se casó con Keller ¿no? –sonrió.

—James lo sabe –se burló.

—Él le sugirió que huyeran para casarse, fue quien los aconsejó.

—Creí que le caía bien, pero no es así, él también…

—Bueno, Lily no siente nada por ti, no de esa forma que él sepa, de lo contrario, sus palabras habrían sido hacia ti, no hacia ella.

—Es bueno saber que al menos a él sí le agrado realmente.

—No hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, Scorpius.

—No me aconsejes, tú jamás le dijiste a él.

—Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo porque lo sé por experiencia; yo encontré al amor de mi vida pero ¿estás seguro de que la tuya está en algún lugar del mundo fuera de esta fiesta?

—Puede estar aquí.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?

—Espero que el amor de mi vida no sea ella –aceptó –confío en que eso sea así.

—Es tu decisión.

El rubio fue hasta los recién casados, golpeó la espalda del novio y abrazó a la flamante pelirroja que tenía un hermoso vestido de novia, sonrió encantada, ya se conocían, más que nada, porque ella era una de las mejores medimagos que había en San Mungo, le había ayudado muchísimo durante todo ese tiempo.

—Muchas felicidades Elisheva, James –sonrió.

—Gracias –sonrió la joven –me alegro que pudieses venir, no es como si no hubiese ayudado a que te dieran el día libre ¿no?

—Entonces es un doble gracias, supongo –rió –espero que tengan la mejor de las vidas juntos.

—Nosotros también lo esperamos –admitió James con una sonrisa –pero… mi hermanita está un poco sola, deberías ir y sacarla a bailar.

—Es una mujer casada y lo sabes.

—El resto de la fiesta no –lo empujó –ahora deja que los demás nos feliciten, muévete de la fila –rió el chico.

Cuando llegó a la mesa a la que Lily estaba sentada, jugando con el pequeño Lupin, mientras su prima Victoire mecía a su nueva hija y le alimentaba; Scorpius sonrió, él había ayudado a traer a ese bebé al mundo.

—Hola –saludó.

—Hola –contestaron al unísono las dos mujeres y el niño.

—Lily ¿podrías cuidar a la pequeña Fleur?

—Claro –sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Eh –se interpuso él –dime ¿puedo hacerlo yo? –sonrió.

—Desde luego, no podría negarme, después de todo, la trajiste al mundo –sonrió –ahora volvemos.

—Adiós tía Lily, adiós tío Scopius.

La pelirroja contuvo la risa ante la cara del rubio, sí, eran parientes, pero a los Malfoy no les agradaba que los demás recordaran el parentesco entre ellos y los Lupin.

—Es hermosa –admitió él –al parecer ninguno ha heredado la condición Metamorfa de su padre ¿o sí? –la joven negó.

—No, heredaron un porciento más de lobos y veelas –aceptó.

—La combinación letal que eso podría traerle al mundo ¿lo has pensado? –rió.

—Sin duda –admitió ella.

— ¿Tú y Keller han pensado en descendencia?

—Sin duda él lo ha pensado muchas veces, es huérfano y fue hijo único, así que sin duda él planea que tengamos demasiados sólo en cuanto vuelva.

—Ajá ¿y tú?

—Dime ¿tú y Bree?

—Hace unas semanas tuvo una falsa alarma –aceptó.

—Significa que lo están considerando.

Se observaron un momento, él había considerado dejar a Bree, no quería una familia con ella, el sexo era bueno pero no lo suficiente como para querer atarse a una mujer así el resto de la vida.

—No, digo ¿por qué lo piensas?

—Oh, no lo sé, quizás porque ninguno de los dos se está cuidando –se burló –deja la irresponsabilidad para mí o muchos en esta fiesta, Scops, pero tú y ella –sonrió –ambos saben mejor que nadie que precauciones tomar para no tener falsas alarmas, al menos no indeseadamente.

—Vamos Potts, dime ¿tú y Keller se están cuidando?

—Él no –aceptó –pero sin duda yo sí –hizo una pausa –aunque él no lo sabe, y preferiría que siguiera en esa frecuencia.

—Sabes que no nos toleramos ¿por qué le diría que te estás cuidando?

—No lo sé, eres un bocazas cuando estás enfadado con él.

—Sólo fue una vez.

—Una, y eso le bastó para enfadarse un mes conmigo.

—No volverá a ocurrir ¿bien?

—Confío en ti –le besó la mejilla.

La mirada de Lily fue a la pequeña Fleur, que al igual que su madre, era una pequeña rubia de grandes ojos azules, para ese momento estaba balbuceando.

—Que tiernos –se burló Hugo llegando hasta ellos –casi, casi, parecen un matrimonio feliz –se asomó a ver a la niña –y ha heredado el cabello del padre.

—Nadie sabe de qué color es el cabello de Teddy –argumentó Lily.

—Lo decía porque –hizo una señal con las manos, haciendo que Lily se sonrojara un poco.

—Dime ¿y tu novia? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—Está adentro, ayudando a mi abuela con un par de cosas que no entiendo.

—Estás ebrio Hugo –contestó sorprendida –y es media tarde apenas.

—Pelee con Audrey, aunque no es justificación –aceptó él.

—Eres el ebrio de la familia –suspiró Lily.

— ¿Dónde está Sebastian? ¿Crees que le agradaría que estuvieses así de cerca de él? –señaló a Scorpius.

—Él era mi amigo antes de que nos conociéramos Sebastian y yo, y si no puede aceptarlo, es su problema, no el mío.

—Sólo bromeaba, porque Bree no está muy feliz.

Los tres jóvenes se giraron un poco, la novia de Scorpius les estaba dedicando una mirada completamente asesina.

—Toma –le dio a la bebé –iré con mi novia –sonrió incómodo.

—Suerte, si necesitas ayuda, saca chispas rojas con tu varita –aconsejó Hugo con una sonrisa.

—Lo tendré en mente –se alejó el rubio.

—No puedo creer que sigue con ella –Lily elevó una ceja –bueno, yo sigo con la misma chica, pero Audrey es genial y Bree, es… Bree.


	33. Confesión.

Todo el mundo aplaudía feliz, pero Scorpius sólo podía sonreír al ver a una joven pelirroja gritando orgullosa de que él se hubiese graduado oficialmente de la Academia de Sanadores con Honores, el mejor promedio que hubiese podido tener alguien, se alejó de su novia, soltando su mano y yendo hasta Lily.

—Scops –le brincó encima, completamente feliz –el mejor promedio ¡pero es que estoy tan orgullosa! –lo sujetó de las mejillas y le besó la frente.

—Están haciendo un escándalo –murmuró Draco Malfoy llegando hasta ellos –felicidades, hijo.

—Gracias papá –agradeció sin soltar a la pelirroja.

—Ni siquiera tu novia está tan feliz por ti como Potter.

—Es que ella no lo quiere tanto como yo ¿cierto, Scopie?

—Cierto –la estrujó aún más contra él.

—Bueno, yo también quiero abrazar al mejor promedio de la Academia.

—Desde luego –se apresuró Lily, soltando las caderas de su amigo, él la colocó en el suelo y fue hasta su padre, para abrazarlo.

—Gracias por estar aquí –admitió Scorpius.

—Trabajé mis cinco minutos libres durante todo este tiempo para poder dejar unos días libres ¿quieres acompañarnos, Potter? –interrogó Draco a la joven.

—Me encantaría, pero mi espo… Sebastian vuelve mañana de su misión y quiero ordenar algunas cosas.

—Tú te lo pierdes en ese caso –sonrió neutral Draco y se alejó para dejarlos despedirse.

—Disfruta tus días con tu padre.

—Quiero que vengas –su mano se colocó en la cadera de la chica y sonrió imperceptiblemente –sólo tengo unos días libres antes de… -se acercó a ella –me han ofrecido un puesto en San Mungo.

Lily era la primera persona a la que le decía eso, el director le había ofrecido un puesto hacía seis meses atrás, claro que en cuanto fuese un Sanador oficial, así que tenía una semana de libertad antes de esclavizarse el resto de sus días a una profesión que amaba tanto como a Lily.

—Me encantaría, sabes que si él no estuviese, estaría contigo siempre que pudiera ¿no?

—Puedes traerlo –tan bajo había caído sólo por ella.

—No va a sentirse a gusto, y lo sabes, dejé de intentar que se llevaran bien hace años.

—Lo sé –acarició su cabello rojo y sedoso.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –lo besó, dejando una marca más de labial en su mejilla.

—Yo de ti, aunque sólo construyas escobas –ella sonrió feliz.

Lily los acompañó a comer, pero después de ahí, se había marchado por un asunto importante del trabajo, de lo contrario, seguiría ahí, intentando hacer reír a Draco a carcajadas, nunca perdía la oportunidad de lograrlo.

—Admito que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé –aceptó Draco.

—Sí ¿por qué? –inquirió consternado.

—La Academia no acabó contigo en estos años, y el amor que sientes por ella lo has estado controlando y manteniendo bajo el radar de los curiosos por todo este tiempo, dudo incluso que ella se percatara de eso.

—He estado contemplando la posibilidad de decirle lo que siento.

—Claro ¿y qué es lo que estás esperando?

—Se casó con Sebastian Keller hace un mes y días, creo que perdí mi oportunidad hace tiempo.

—Más vale tarde que nunca, hijo.

—Voy a pensarlo mejor –aceptó.

—M—

Lily llegó a la casa de sus padres, había recibido una lechuza de Albus, diciéndole que estaría en la ciudad y que pasaría a comer con sus padres, así que se unió, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

—Mira quien viene ahí –sonrió Albus.

—Es un completo milagro tenerte aquí, Al –sonrió y lo abrazó –ni siquiera viniste a la boda de James y Elisheva.

—Compromisos imposibles de romper, lo siento.

La mirada olivo de la joven fue a la pelirroja a lo lejos, estaba inspeccionando unas de las plantas que el tío Neville le había regalado a la madre de los jóvenes.

—Tenemos una buena noticia.

—Van a casarse por fin –sonrió.

—No, estamos haciendo las cosas al revés.

—No entiendo –aceptó.

—Vas a ser tía –le pellizcó la mejilla.

— ¡En serio! –Chilló feliz –felicidades hermanito.

—Vamos a decírselo a mis padres en la cena, luce sorprendida, pero dime ¿qué tal tú y Sebastian?

—Bueno… -bajó la voz –estoy viviendo con él… en su casa ahora.

—Vaya, te animaste a dar el paso con él –sonrió –pero –la sujetó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo –sigues con eso ¿no?

—No sigo con nada –frunció el ceño.

—Ya te olvidaste de Malfoy entonces.

—Estoy enamorada de Sebastian, Albus, no estaría con él de no estarlo.

—Me alegra escucharlo hermanita –la abrazó.

—M—

El olor a nuevo se había ido de su túnica verde que lo distinguía como Sanador de San Mungo, estaba más que orgulloso de sí mismo, pero había estado tan ocupado que no había podido hablar con Lily, suponía que ella estaba igual, porque el intercambio de lechuzas había estado muy bajo en esos días.

—Es todo por hoy –murmuró Sybil con una sonrisa –espero que tenga un muy buen y merecido descanso, Sanador Malfoy.

—Lo mismo espero, Sybil, gracias, de cualquier forma, no olvides localizarme si es necesario.

—No pierda cuidado, lo haré, ahora vaya a descansar.

Se dejó caer en su cama una vez llegó a su apartamento, se perdió en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se cerraron, aunque su cuerpo ni siquiera había tocado la cama.

_«Scorpius»_

Escuchó a lo lejos su nombre, así que abrió los ojos con enorme pesadez, la mirada de Bree estaba frente a él, una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando la vio en una lencería diminuta y provocativa, así que no pudo negarse al placer después de tantos días matándose a sí mismo en el trabajo.

—X—

Tomó una ducha después de que Bree se marchara por asuntos de trabajo, ella no había tenido una oferta en San Mungo, pero sí en una clínica privada a la que sólo asistían magos y brujas sangre puras, principalmente porque era una clínica de élite.

Se detuvo en la sala de su apartamento cuando se topó con su padre, que tenía un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano.

—Hola papá –sonrió.

—Me topé con la señorita Stewart cuando llegué.

—Ah, sí, ella y yo somos… bueno… pareja o algo así.

—Ni siquiera has contemplado lo que estuvimos hablando después de tu graduación ¿Verdad?

—Hablamos mucho, papá.

—Sobre ser honesto contigo mismo y con Lily Potter.

—Papá…

—Scorpius.

Se quedaron atascados en eso, mirándose uno a otro como esperando que algo asombroso pasara y pudiesen cambiar de tema, o al menos Scorpius era lo que estaba esperando, claro que no llegó nada fabuloso que distrajera a su padre.

—Comprendo que me quieras animar a ser honesto con ella, pero… en serio, aparte de ti, ella es todo lo que tengo y no quiero perderla.

—Si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo.

—No, tú no puedes hacer algo así, no te incumbe.

—Has estado enamorado de ella por años, hijo ¿qué es lo que realmente te detiene? Todos nos equivocamos, todos decimos cosas que al final muchas veces no podemos cumplir, por ejemplo yo, que juré que jamás dejaría que te relacionaras con un Potter o un Weasley, y mírate, eres amigo de un Weasley-Potter y de un Weasley-Granger.

—Papá, tengo todo que perder.

—Sí, y todo que ganar.

—Ella no…

—Jamás lo sabrás si no se lo dices, el constante ¿y si yo? Te va a acosar toda la vida, y no quiero que eso te pase, tu madre no querría verte con una mujer que no amas, así como lo estás con Bree Stewart.

—Sí, bien, se lo diré –suspiró.

—M—

Lily se giró a la chimenea cuando las flamas verdes aparecieron, le sonrió a su amigo y no dijo nada más que un tenue hola, él fue hasta ella y le besó en la mejilla.

—Perdón por las cartas escuetas, es mi primer descanso desde que entré a San Mungo.

—Lo comprendo.

—Me imagino que también has estado bastante ocupada, me gustan tus notas o tus vociferadores.

—He tenido cosas –se llevó las manos a la cabeza –lo siento.

—No te preocupes, Potts.

—Eh ¿quieres un té o algo?

—Té está bien, gracias.

—Claro.

La joven desapareció de la vista, dejándolo incómodo, posiblemente debió citarla en otro lado, ser honesto con ella no iba a ser tan fácil en la casa de Sebastian Keller.

Ella dejó que las palabras giraran dentro de la cabeza del chico, ya que no regresó hasta que el agua estuvo caliente, Lily amaba hacer ciertas cosas manualmente, y preparar el té era algo de eso mucho.

—Perdón la tardanza –sonrió tranquila.

—No te preocupes Potts, en realidad bueno –se removió incómodo.

—Bien ¿qué te trae por aquí? –sonrió.

—Mi libertad de unas pocas horas, ya lo dije.

—Sí, sí, claro, lo siento, te digo que he estado… distraída –sonrió.

—Lo sé, te conozco casi mejor que nadie, de igual forma que tú me conoces mejor que nadie.

—Eso no es cierto –se burló ella en un tono apagado.

—Claro que sí ¿por qué dices que no?

—Bueno, considero que Bree te conoce mejor ahora que yo.

—Si lo dices porque me ha visto desnudo, podemos poner las cosas en claro y decir que todo Hogwarts ya me ha visto desnudo antes, menos tú, y eso es ofensivo –se burló.

—No lo digo por eso –rió.

—Ah bueno ¿entonces por el sexo? –elevó una ceja.

—No.

—Ya no seas tan cruel conmigo y dime entonces ¿por qué Bree me conoce más que tú? Potts.

—Porque ella sabía que tú y Rose estuvieron involucrados amorosamente.

Scorpius se tensó en ese momento, la observó y el pánico en su mirada fue inmediatamente descubierto por la joven, que negó.

—Ya –se puso de pie –Scops ¿por qué rayos no me lo contaste?

—Yo no estuve con ella.

— ¡Te acostaste con Rose! –bufó enfadada, yendo de un lado al otro.

—No me acosté con ella, sólo la besé.

—Ahora me mientes ¿crees que soy estúpida? Rose…

—No, y sí, la besé en año nuevo hace algunos años –murmuró llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Bueno, según Albus, casi literalmente te la tragabas a besos, ah, claro también me dijo que…

—La confundí contigo –respondió observándola.

—Disculpa ¿qué? –soltó sorprendida.

—Estaba enfadado y celoso, tú estabas comenzando a salir con el idiota de Sebastian, y no podía soportarlo, así que me puse ebrio, te vi en ese lugar hablando con alguien, me acerqué y cuando giré a la pelirroja que encontré en ese sitio y le besé, pensaba que te estaba besando a ti, descargué en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ti.

—Scorpius yo no…

—Por eso besé a Rose, por eso la rechacé en Hogwarts, porque ella no me interesaba, al inicio sí, pero después… Lily yo…

La joven le observaba completamente incrédula, sus ojos olivo estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, y sus labios abiertos un poco, así que no pudo más, sus manos sujetaron las mejillas de la pelirroja, mientras sus labios se daban un festín sobre los de ella, era la primera vez que besaba a Lily, y la sensación era maravillosa, y las cosas serían mejor si ella no siguiera completamente aturdida por los actos de su mejor amigo.

—Te amo –admitió agitado en sus labios –Lily, he estado enamorado de ti por tanto tiempo...

—No, tú no... –lo alejó de ella, mirándole asombrada, disgustada y la furia invadió sus hermosos ojos olivo.

—Es la verdad, desde Hogwarts...

—Y apenas lo dices –se burló.

— ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

—Asco por el beso, sí, sin duda.

Scorpius retrocedió dolido por las palabras de su mejor amiga, de la chica de la cual se había enamorado.

—Has traicionado nuestra amistad.

—Por eso mismo no te lo dije antes –contestó –porque no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Y esperaste hasta este momento, en el que precisamente nuestra amistad es demasiado sólida, pero no irrompible.

—Lily...

—Realmente no quiero escucharte Scorpius, lo mejor sería que te marcharas y no volvieras jamás a la casa de _mi_ esposo –le recordó.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—No quiero volver a verte, así que… deberías olvidarte de…

—Espera, no, no, Lily –la sujetó de los brazos pero ella se soltó, alejándose –comprendo que no quieras escucharme en este momento pero ¿no volver a vernos? –Negó desesperado –Lily por favor…

—Vete Scorpius, y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra jamás en tu vida.

—M—

Hacía bastantes años que no se sentía culpable por algo, y ver a su hijo siendo un _Draco Malfoy _cualquiera era algo que sin duda lo hacía sentir culpable, que se estuviera volcando completamente en el trabajo era algo que no le había deseado, ni algo que quisiera cuando lo mandó a ser honesto con Lily Potter respecto a sus sentimientos, había confiado en sus instintos y convencido a su hijo de que ella le quería de la misma forma, que equivocado estaba.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó con él.

—No es tu culpa –contestó poniéndose la túnica del trabajo.

—Claro que lo es, debí enviarte antes, no ese día, no después.

—No hay diferencia papá, lo que…

—El escuadrón de Lupin fue dado como desaparecido oficialmente.

Scorpius levantó la vista, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿había sido él quien le había augurado ese mal destino? Se sintió culpable por haberlo deseado con tanta intensidad.

—El padre de Lily ya se lo había informado de manera no oficial, no hay rastro de ninguno de ellos, ni de Lupin, ni de Keller, de ninguno de los doce aurores que fueron enviados a esa villa.

—Lo lamento por ella –admitió.

—Scorpius… ella estaba pasando por un momento difícil, y luego vienes tú y le dices sobre tus sentimientos, la comprendo, se abrumó, pero no significa que ella…

—Ya basta, me pidió que no la molestara, y cuando le dije a James que para eso estaban los amigos ella le dijo que ya no éramos amigos, así que está de más que vaya y le diga lo mucho que siento que su esposo desapareciera, porque… la verdad no estoy seguro de sentirme mal porque eso ocurriera; la amo, y algo de mí me dice que es mi oportunidad de conquistarla, pero ella no siente nada por mí, ahora ni siquiera somos amigos.

El joven fue directo a San Mungo, Elisheva le sonrió, y su mirada fue hasta la otra joven pelirroja que distinguió de inmediato, llevaba el uniforme de su trabajo, pero esta vez manchado de sangre, así que entendió que era su trabajo como Sanador, independientemente de sus problemas, tenía que atenderla.

—Sanador Malfoy –saludó Elisheva.

—Hola Eli –saludó en un tono amable, pero evasivo.

—Ocurrió un accidente en la industria de Escobas, tres de ellos fueron aplastados con una máquina y otros seis de ellos con algunos troncos, la mayoría de ellos están siendo atendidos.

—Bien –asintió –dime ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

—La señorita Potter tiene unos cuantos golpes, se lastimó intentando ayudar a sus compañeros.

—Yo estoy bien –contestó en un tono duro Lily.

—No me interesan tus problemas conmigo –soltó observándola, se veía tan hermosa aun con la cara sucia y el labio reventado –es mi trabajo y con la emergencia tardarán al menos cuatro horas en atenderte, soy el único desocupado.

—Hay más personas aquí que necesitan más ayuda que yo –soltó –yo puedo esperar.

Scorpius observó a Elisheva, que fue hasta su cuñada y la dirigió al consultorio de Scorpius. —Por aquí –sonrió ella.

Scorpius entró un minuto después, ya que todavía tenía que firmar la lista de inicio de turno, Lily estaba sentada en la pequeña camilla, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Lily Keller –soltó de la nada.

Scorpius suspiró, apretó la quijada, sabía que le estaba restregando que ella amaba a otro, por eso se había escapado y casado con ese otro que ahora estaba reportado como desaparecido.

—Bien, señora Keller, voy a revisarla –levantó la vista –quítese la chaqueta.

Lily obedeció la orden, más a fuerza que dé propia gana, haciendo un gesto de dolor al hacerlo, así que no necesitó revisarla para tener idea de lo que le ocurría, aun así, tenía que estar seguro.

—Tendrá que quitarse también la playera –informó girándose, para tomar la forma.

—Es un chiste –bramó.

—No, tengo que revisarla _señora Keller. _

Lily se quitó la playera refunfuñando, Scorpius la conocía tan bien, que podía saber que estaba pensando que lo hacía por placer, porque estaba enamorado de ella y era un pervertido.

Puso una mueca de dolor que desvaneció cuando cerró los ojos, aun así él no se detuvo, en ese momento ella era una paciente más, no la mujer que amaba, su ex amiga, nada, simplemente una paciente más y así la trataría.

—Sería más de ayuda si se quejara donde le duele –la regañó.

—No me duele –soltó frustrada.

—Bien, si no le duele, no tendrá problemas con esto –apretó un poco más su clavícula, haciendo que ella apretara fuertemente sus pantalones, pero no “dándole el gusto de quejarse de dolor”.

Se alejó rumbo a la forma para anotar las cosas, la mirada de Lily fue hasta él, que no le miró ni un segundo más de la cuenta.

—Puede vestirse, pero con cuidado, tiene lastimado el húmero, la apófisis, acromion y la clavícula –informó garabateando las cosas –le hablaré a alguien para que pueda ayudarla a vestirse y le limpie la herida del labio, con permiso.

—Gracias –murmuró cuando abrió la puerta.

—Es mi trabajo atender a las personas, por eso soy Sanador –contestó observándola sobre su hombro y salió.

Elisheva entró un minuto después de que Scorpius hubiese salido, le sonrió y le ayudó a vestirse, Lily no entendía porque su hermano y la esposa de éste seguían siendo amigos de ese traidor.

—Me alegra mucho que fuese él quien te revisara, es uno de los mejores, él y el Sanador Sanders, pero Sanders está de vacaciones.

—Sí, como sea –soltó enfadada.

—En serio nunca vas a perdonarlo por haberse enamorado de ti.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces me pasee en calzones por su apartamento? –bramó.

—Querida, la amistad incondicional es buena, pero esa clase de confianzas –negó –al menos que también te interese de la misma forma que tú a él.

—Con esta poción debe bastar –interrumpió Scorpius, observándola –pero si el dolor persiste…

—Un Patronus a Elisheva bastará.

—Deberás tomarla cada ocho horas –continúo, logrando que Eli sonriera divertida –los efectos secundarios son somnolencia y sarpullido en poca escala, si la comezón no disminuye deberás acudir de inmediato… no es necesario que yo te atienda –la interrumpió y observó a la otra pelirroja –Abdul podrá con un sarpullido, si la señora Keller regresa por ello.

—Sí Sanador –sonrió Eli –vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

—Gracias, Shev.

La ayudó a bajar, no dijo nada más, se limitó a observarla, se veía completamente hermosa, incluso enfadada, sin querer hablarle o mirarle más de la cuenta, maldición ¿por qué simplemente no podía sacarla de su pecho?

Cuando terminó su turno, fue a su apartamento, su padre ya no estaba, pero una sensual Bree estaba en su lugar, Scorpius sonrió, yendo hasta ella y besándola de manera desesperada.

—M—

Lily observó la mesa vacía, odiaba la soledad a la que Sebastian le había condenado, sus padres intentaban aparentar que no sentían lástima de ella, pero no les salía muy bien ese papel, se giró rápidamente a la chimenea cuando cobró vida, pero se quedó sorprendida.

—Buenas noches, espero no importunar tu cena –saludó en un tono irónico Draco Malfoy.

—Buenas noches señor Malfoy ¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí?

—Tú, ciertamente –aceptó –hace unos meses podría haber jurado que tus sentimientos por mi hijo eran… bueno, amorosos más que amistosos.

—Ya vi a quién le heredó los problemas mentales –se burló –no estoy de humor para que alguien interceda por él, así que mejor márchese.

— ¿En dónde quedó la dulce y encantadora jovencita de la que mi hijo se enamoró?

—Está desaparecida, junto a su marido –contestó –ahora, si no le molesta, quiero estar sola.

—Ya lo noté –observó a todos lados –quería hablar contigo sobre tu posibilidad de estar con mi hijo…

—Yo no necesito dinero, y cualquier favor que pueda otorgarme usted, mi padre lo consigue más rápido, señor Malfoy…

—Encontrar a tu marido también, supongo.

La mirada interesada de Lily se posó en el varón, que sonrió, había logrado obtener su atención, aun no sabía cómo eso afectaba su teoría de que ella amaba a Scorpius y no a Keller.

—Tengo unos amigos en…

—Amigos en la orbe ilegal ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Señorita Potter…

—_Señora Keller _–contestó enfadada.

—Señora Keller –repitió Draco –si su marido y todo su escuadrón desapareció, no se lo han llevado los magos buenos, sino los malos, y no hay nada que la _orbe ilegal, _no sepa conseguir.

—Claro, todo eso se resume a _la posibilidad de que yo esté con su hijo _–sonrió –creo que podría conseguirle mejores amantes a su hijo que yo, así que mejor márchese.

—Me iré pero… -la observó –debería revisar ese sarpullido.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado rascándose, suspiró y fue a su habitación, dormir ayudaría.

—X—

San Mungo estaba bastante tranquilo a esa hora en la madrugada, le sonrió a la medimaga detrás del recibidor y le mostró su brazo.

—Me dijeron que el Sanador Abdul…

—El Sanador Abdul está atendiendo de emergencia a una paciente, pero el Sanador Marcel podrá atenderla, no tiene pendientes.

—Claro, gracias.

Lily entró a un cubículo de emergencia donde estaba el Sanador Marcel, era un mago de cabello revuelto, cara flacucha y gafas más grandes que su rostro, ya que se le resbalaban a cada rato, ella sonrió.

—Dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –sonrió amable.

—Tengo sarpullido desde…

—Oh, sí, puedo verlo –le sujetó el brazo y revisó atentamente –bueno, supongo que son los nervios lo que ha causado esto.

—No, en realidad…

—Señorita, el Sanador aquí soy yo, no usted, así que por lo mismo, sé más que usted.

—Creo que esperaré a que el Sanador Abdul…

—Él no se desocupará hasta dentro de unas ocho horas ¿quiere dejar ese sarpullido así?

—No –musitó.

— ¿Es sexualmente activa? –elevó su vista hasta ella.

—No –respondió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales alguna vez?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bien ¿ha tenido los cuidados necesarios?

—Ah, sí.

—De cualquier manera, baje los pantalones, tenemos que asegurarnos que no es nada…

—Si fuese algo sexual ¿no cree que estaría en la parte sur y no norte de mi cuerpo?

—Le he dado una orden, así que si quiere solucionar el problema…

—No lo creo –se burló.

Lily se giró cuando la puerta del cubículo de emergencia se abrió, el cabello estaba peinado con los dedos, así que había estado durmiendo, o eso pensó Lily hasta que vio la marca de labial detrás de la oreja de Scorpius Malfoy, que entró con un semblante enfadado, y las ganas de abrazarlo agradecida de Lily desaparecieron.

—Marcel –soltó irritado –dime ¿puedo saber que rayos estás haciendo?

—Bueno, la señora ha llegado con un sarpullido, sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo bien.

—Oh ¿cuál es la razón de que le pidas que se baje los pantalones?

—El sarpullido sale debajo de la ropa, no es sólo el brazo.

Scorpius se acercó a ella con el cejo fruncido, levantó suavemente una manga y después descubrió el estómago de Lily, pasó la yema de sus dedos por su piel, haciendo que se alejara un poco a causa de lo que la sensación causó.

—Creí decirle que si persistía tenía que venir de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes a qué se debe? –cuestionó Marcel.

—Reacción secundaria a una poción –murmuró.

—Hubiese comenzado por ahí –bramó en dirección a Lily, que iba a responder enfadada.

—Un ungüento será suficiente –la interrumpió –tienes en tu gaveta ¿no es así? –interrogó a Marcel.

—Sí, aquí está –fue a sacarlo.

—Esto debe solucionarlo –se lo entregó –si no lo hace, acude a Elisheva –dijo por último y salió del cubículo.

—Gracias –murmuró a la nada.

—De nada, ha sido un placer –respondió Marcel.


	34. Memorial.

El diario el Profeta estaba sobre la mesa, Scorpius observó la foto de Lily y Victoire en primera plana, así que se dispuso a leer de inmediato, ocasionando un ceño fruncido de su novia.

—Un año ya –murmuró recelosa –y nadie ha sabido nada de ellos ¿no crees que es bastante raro que doce magos desaparezcan y nadie los viera? –se burló.

—No sé si es o no raro, soy Sanador, no Auror o resuelve misterios –bufó.

—_Amor _–lo sujetó del brazo –mis padres vienen a la ciudad y quiero que cenemos con ellos, hace mucho que no los ves.

—Bueno, vienen a la ciudad cuando tengo trabajo que hacer.

—La gente te está llamando uno de los mejores Sanadores de todo Reino Unido ¿no crees que tienes que ascender y dejar atrás a ese hospital mugriento?

—San Mungo me ha formado desde que entré a la Academia de Sanadores, soy lo que soy gracias a…

—La mala amiga Lily Potter –se burló –ya ¿no me piensas decir nunca por qué dejaron de hablarse?

—Me encantaría, pero tengo trabajo.

Scorpius huyó de su novia antes de que esta siguiera interrogándolo, y sin querer, le dijera que le confesó sus sentimientos a Lily, esa información en manos de Bree, ocasionaría una batalla campal contra la pelirroja que no tenía la culpa y para colmo, no sentía nada por él.

San Mungo estaba tranquilo ese día, al parecer, podría salir tranquilo y cenar con los señores Stewart, estaba pensando en presentar a su padre con ellos, quizás ya era tiempo de que algo así pasara, su mirada se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde una jovencita pelirroja de pantalones color verde botella y chamarra guinda estaba, su corazón se detuvo un micro segundo, y todos sus pensamientos sobre la cena se fueron al basurero mental.

—Muchas gracias por lo que hizo, señorita Potter –sonrió una de las medimagos.

—Ha sido un placer –contestó en su natural tono de voz.

El tiempo se detuvo y un momento después, fue como si jamás se hubieran peleado, como si tan sólo la noche pasada se despidieron, ella giró en su mismo eje, y le observó atenta, no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció ahí.

—Sanador Malfoy, la señorita Potter ha venido a regalarle una escoba a Timothy –sonrió la mujer mayor.

—Vaya ¿en serio? ¿Se han vuelto la caridad? –soltó, ganándose un ceño fruncido de la medimago y un golpe en las costillas de la misma.

—Lo lamento, señora Keller.

—Si puedo ayudar en algo más, no duden en decirme –le sonrió a la mujer –Shev me podrá avisar, con gusto traeré más.

—Les ha alegrado mucho la estancia aquí.

—Lo que esté en mis manos, delo por hecho, con permiso –observó a Scorpius –Sanador Malfoy, con permiso.

Ese comentario normalmente no le habría enfadado, pero claro que no era la misma Lily de un año atrás, y él no era el mismo chico tampoco, ahora estaba más que comprometido con su trabajo, y no iba a permitirse seguir distrayéndose con una mujer que no lo amaba y jamás lo haría.

—Hola Scorpius –sonrió Angelina Clark.

—Hola Angie –saludó –estás muy temprano por aquí ¿no crees?

—Sanadora, su paciente la señorita Potter ya está aquí, supongo que la está esperando en su consultorio.

—Creí haberla escuchado por este pasillo.

—Sí, vino a traerle a Timothy una escoba nueva, el pobre chico ha llorado de la felicidad.

—Lo imagino, me voy, ha sido un placer verte Scorpius –lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó.

Scorpius siguió con la vista a Angelina ¿estaba atendiendo a Lily? El campo de ella era uno más especializado, se encargaba de los pacientes con ciertos problemas…

Observó sobre su hombro, y por un momento su mente regresó hasta la pelirroja que se había marchado, estaba más delgada de lo que había estado nunca, bueno, sólo una vez había estado así, al terminar Hogwarts, pero había recuperado un poco de peso, y no había vuelto a pasar hasta ese momento.

—Hola Angie –saludó.

—Pensé que te habías marchado –sonrió.

—Sí, mi turno terminó, pero… no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la paciente que atendiste por la mañana, Potter.

—Oh, Lily, es una vieja paciente, es sólo que como muchas de mis pacientes, tuvo una recaída, ha sido bastante tiempo desde que la atendí por última vez.

—Tú tratas a personas con problemas alimenticios ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—Ella… Lily…

—Scorpius, aunque quisiera hablarte de ella, y la razón por la que no puedo, principalmente porque tu interés es personal, no médico.

—Cierto, lo siento, no debí, estuve fuera de lugar.

—No estaría mal que rompieras ese esquema tuyo donde tu orgullo te impide hablarle.

—Ella me lo prohibió, no ha sido decisión mía.

—Lo ha sido, en el momento en que decidiste hacerle caso –sonrió.

—Ya ha pasado un año, creo que ha superado las cosas y conseguido un mejor amigo nuevo, gracias por la información.

—M—

Lily le sonrió a la pequeña Fleur cada día estaba más grande y hermosa, sin duda Teddy estaría vuelto loco por su pequeña bebé, suspiró y le sonrió triste a Victoire.

—Ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida –admitió la rubia con una lágrima amenazando por salir.

—Te comprendo.

La vista de las mujeres se topó en el pequeño Remus, que cada día se parecía más a su padre, al menos las fotos comparativas de cuando Teddy era pequeño lo decía, Andrómeda al igual que Victoire, estaba bastante triste.

—Hola ¿qué tal terapia? –cuestionó Ginny Potter, besando la frente de su hija.

—Bien, aunque comienzo a querer un lugar diferente.

—No soportas encontrarte con Scorpius –se burló James.

—Lo dices porque tú y Shev son unos traidores.

—Ah no hermanita, tus problemas con él no nos involucran a nosotros.

—O eso creemos, no nos ha dicho por qué se pelearon.

—Nada que quiera recordar –resumió enfadada.

—Bien.

—Cambiando de tema ¿cómo estuvo el memorial? –cuestionó el abuelo Weasley.

—Lo sabrían si hubiesen ido –contestó Victoire enfadada.

—Vicky, lo lamentamos, pero… ha sido difícil para nosotros.

—Bueno, si lo ha sido para ustedes, podrían imaginarse lo que ha sido para Andrómeda, sus hijos y yo ¿no?

Lily bajó la mirada, esa mañana había sido el evento en memoria del escuadrón donde Teddy y Sebastian estaban, después de un año de exhaustiva búsqueda, el Ministro de Magia los había declarado oficialmente muertos.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas que no logró derramar, y su vista se levantó cuando la voz de Scorpius Malfoy llegó a sus oídos.

—Viniste –sonrió Shev al verlo, lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias por la invitación, hacía mucho que no venía.

—Porque no querías, las invitaciones sobraban –argumentó James.

La pelirroja fue detenida por su madre cuando intentó ponerse de pie, así que volvió a sentarse, él descaradamente se sentó frente a ella, le sonrió, y después a la madre de ésta, que seguía de pie detrás de Lily.

—Se ve hermosa, señora Potter.

—Gracias Scorpius –sonrió.

— ¿Y su marido y su otro hijo?

—En el trabajo, Albus ocupado, cuidando a su hijo.

—Oh, James me comentó algo de eso.

—Es extraño que cambiaras de mejor amigo –se burló Ginny.

—Las cosas que suelen pasar –se encogió de hombros y observó a Lily.

La comida comenzó a pasarse de mano en mano, pero sólo pasaba frente a Lily, que su plato seguía vacío, levantó la vista cuando James le sirvió puré de patatas.

—Tienes que comer.

—No tengo hambre –contestó.

—Lily, tienes que hacerlo.

—Es sólo que no…

—Angelina ha dado órdenes específicas, esta vez no está Sebastian…

Apretó los ojos una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca, la pelirroja se levantó, siendo atrapada por Albus Potter que iba saliendo al patio, la arrastró de vuelta con ellos y se quedó quieto al ver a Scorpius.

—Ah ¿qué hace este aquí? –interrogó Albus.

—Yo lo invité –intervino James –y espero que con mis invitados no te metas como cuando era invitado de Lily.

—Ya ¿por eso escapabas?

—No, escapaba, porque mi hermano mayor y favorito, le ha parecido gracioso, recordarme que Sebastian no está y jamás lo estará de nuevo.

Albus le puso al bebé en los brazos, para que no escapara, observó a Scorpius y después a James, negando enfadado.

—El memorial, se ve que estuvo emotivo.

—Lo leíste en el Profeta, creo que a Teddy y a Sebastian les hubiese agradado tenerlos en su funeral.

Scorpius se tensó de inmediato, observando a Victoire y a Lily, que tenían cara enfadada, él había visto su foto en el Profeta, pero no había leído ni una sola palabra de la noticia.

—Lamento escuchar eso –admitió Scorpius.

— ¿No lo sabías? –cuestionó Albus.

—Mi padre me dijo que habían sido oficialmente dados como perdidos, pero… eso fue hace un año –aceptó –no he vuelto a tener noticias.

La jovencita pelirroja se alejó con el primer nieto Potter hasta el pequeño estanque, jugando y sonriendo, lastimosamente el brillo de su bonita sonrisa no era suficiente para iluminar su rostro; Scorpius no pudo quitar la vista de ella.

—El escorpión sigue enamorado de la Luna, quien lo diría –se burló Albus.

—Cállate –bufó enfadado.

—No sé qué rayos le hiciste, pero dudo que te perdone.

—Ya no eres tan observador –se burló –le dije que la amo, eso fue lo que pasó, la razón por la que no quiere ni puede verme.

Albus se quedó callado, observando a su hermana, sí que era la chica más complicada que le había tocado encontrarse, suspiró, y un pequeño pinchazo de culpa se expandió un poco, si no le hubiese metido a Sebastian hasta en la sopa, ella ahora sería feliz con Malfoy, le echó una mirada al rubio, seguía pareciéndole poca cosa y no una opción para su hermanita.

—Gracias por cuidarlo, Lil’ –sonrió Albus.

—Mientras más lejos esté de ese idiota, mejor.

—Sí que el amor se te fue ¿no?

—Amo a Sebastian –informó.

—Lo sé –le apretó el brazo.

—Me dijo que se te declaró, por eso no puedes ni verlo.

—Olvidé que James se lleva muy bien con él.

—Más que nada por Eli ¿no?

—Sí –aceptó.

—Lily, lo de Sebastian es trágico, pero no vas a dejarte consumir por eso ¿o sí?

—No, es sólo que es un poco difícil ¿lo sabes?

—No, pero puedo imaginarlo.

—Gracias por siempre estar de mi lado, Al.

Los dos hermanos Potter regresaron junto a los demás miembros de su familia justo cuando Scorpius estaba relatando una _divertida anécdota _de él y su novia.

—Eso fue genial –murmuró James.

—No tanto, el cuerpo humano…

—Sí, a nadie le interesa –soltó Albus.

—Abuela ¿podrías darme un trozo de pastel? –pidió Lily, sonriendo.

—M—

Draco Malfoy caminaba de un lado a otro completamente enfadado, observó a su hijo, y simplemente renegó una vez más, como si fuese él el niño y Scorpius el padre.

—No sé por qué tengo que ir.

—Porque es una cena con los padres de Bree.

—Exactamente –bufó –sus padres nos echaron al Ministerio una vez y la guerra…

—Ellos o sus abuelos –elevó una ceja.

—Da igual, el hecho de que mi madre mintiera a Voldemort y con ello arriesgara su vida contaba como una buena reivindicación –soltó enfadado –búscate otra novia, o puedo conseguírtela.

—No quiero otra novia.

— ¿Ni siquiera si esa novia fuese Lily Luna Potter?

—No, porque algo así jamás pasaría en la vida, no en esta vida al menos.

—Si continúas como un idiota orgulloso, menos.

—Fui a la comida que James me invitó, y me ignoró por completo, a pesar de que le hablé directamente siete veces.

—No hay décima mala ¿no?

—Olvídalo papá, la reacción de Lily es reprochable, debió dejarlo pasar y volver a ser mi amiga, ofrecerme su amistad por lo menos, ya me había conformado con eso muchos años.

—Son unos idiotas los dos, eso es lo que son.

—Por cierto ¿por qué no me dijiste que dieron por muertos oficialmente a Lupin y su escuadrón?

—Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de Lily o algo que estuviese relacionado con ella, esa noticia lo está.

—Sí, pero…

—Olvídalo.

La charla con su padre se extendió demasiado rato, tanto que llegó tarde a su turno esa noche, nunca había pasado, por lo tanto nadie dijo nada, pero la sensación de irresponsabilidad le quemaba la piel.

—Sanador Malfoy –saludó Eli.

—Medimago –sonrió.

—Necesito su ayuda –sonrió.

—Claro ¿sobre qué?

—Venga conmigo.

Elisheva lo sujetó de la mano y lo guio a su consultorio, se sentó en la silla del paciente y le enseñó un pequeño frasco que hizo que él se asombrara por completo, la joven pelirroja sonrió feliz, y se encogió de hombros.

—M—

James Sirius Potter se recostó en el regazo de su hermanita menor, la observó atento y suspiró, hacía seis meses que estaba así, si tan sólo lograra sacarle información sobre lo que le pasaba.

—Voy a invitar a Scorpius a…

—No cuentes conmigo –bufó enfadada, levantándose.

—Lily ¿recuerdas la época en la que nos contábamos todo?

—Aun lo hacemos –soltó.

—No, no lo hacemos más, tú no me cuentas las cosas ¿Por qué pelearon Scorpius y tú?

—Porque es un estúpido idiota, por eso.

—Bueno, eso siempre lo hemos sabido, pero tú parecías estar bien con ello, eras su amiga –hizo un mohín –él era tu amigo.

—Yo –balbuceó.

La última vez que le había dicho algo así había sido su hermano Albus, y había sido peor que juzgada por un tribunal, el hecho parecía peor que lo que Voldemort hizo.

—Tú –la animó.

—Jamie, prometes que sea lo que sea… no me juzgarás ¿no?

—Te lo juro, Lil’ ¿cuándo lo he hecho?

—Nunca.

—Es por eso que confiamos el uno en el otro, dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—En Hogwarts… -hizo un mohín y se retorció los dedos –dos días antes de la graduación de Albus… yo… me di cuenta que Scorpius me gustaba.

La noticia hizo que la mandíbula de James cayera sin disimulo alguno, había mantenido bastante bien cubierto su perfil.

—Tú… a ti él… ¿te gustaba Scops? –soltó en un chillido.

—Dijiste que no me juzgarías…

—No te estoy juzgando, es simplemente que jamás sospeché que él… que él fuera de tu tipo, Lils, siempre con otros chicos, Whisp, Keller, nada que ver con Malfoy.

—Él no me gustaba, comenzó unos días antes de su graduación, y bueno… yo…

—Te enamoraste de él –ella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

—Por eso peleaste con él ¿no? –ella negó –entonces.

—Él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí desde el colegio –observó a otro lado.

—Lo amas, digo, ahora ¿tú amas a Scops en este momento?

—Sí.

—Oh Lils, si tan sólo me hubieses dicho esto en cuanto comenzaste a sentirte así –murmuró.

—Se lo dije a Albus –sollozó –y él… él dijo que tendría… Scorpius jamás me amaría a mí, él sólo amaba a Rose –se echó a los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—Albus dijo eso –contestó, Lily se alejó de James cuando lo sintió vibrando de la ira.

—Es un maldito bastardo, tenía que llamarse Severus –bufó.

Lily corrió detrás de su hermano mayor que se dirigía hacia Albus Severus, el golpe que le dio en la cara lo hizo caerse de espaldas, Lily lo sujetó y se puso entre sus dos hermanos.

—Qué te pasa, James.

—Lily te dijo que estaba enamorada de Scorpius y lo único que hiciste fue callarte, maldito egoísta bastardo.

—A ella sólo le gustaba…

—No tienes justificación Albus, Lily es tu hermana, debiste apoyarla, debiste decirle que Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella y no mentirle al respecto.

Lily y los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante las palabras de James, la joven observó a su alrededor.

—Ni papá, ni Ted ni yo consideramos que él sea digno de ella.

—Lo sabías –musitó dolida –sabías que él sentía algo por mí y me hiciste creer que jamás sería digna de…

—No, no, quien no es digno de alguien aquí es ese Malfoy de ti, eres mucho para él…

—Todos estos años, Albus, me viste llorar por él y aun así…

—Hice lo mismo con él, porque considero que no es bueno para ti, Lily.

—Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso, Albus.

Lily se alejó de su familia y desapareció, James negó observando a su hermano, no podía creer que había sido capaz de hacerle algo así a Lily, todo ese tiempo, cuando estaba con Keller, había sido infeliz, por estar con un hombre que no amaba, creyendo que el hombre de sus sueños jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella.

—Albus –la voz de Ginevra los atrajo de nuevo a la realidad –no puedo creer que fueses capaz de algo así.

—Papá lo sabía y jamás intervino, por eso me ayudó a que ella jamás le dijera nada a James, para que no abriera la gran bocota que tiene.

—La felicidad de mi hermana vale más que cualquier cosa, incluso la tuya, pedazo de mierda egoísta, sería capaz de todo, porque ella y tú fuesen felices, lo que le hiciste no tiene perdón.

—Hice lo que creí bueno para ella –murmuró apenado.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy se dejó caer sobre el colchón una vez que terminó el encuentro sexual con Bree, su respiración tardó en acompasarse, ella se recostó sobre su pecho y lo besó.

—Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo ¿lo sabes?

—Desde luego que lo sé –sonrió.

—Oye, deberías decir que tú también eres el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tenerme –lo golpeó suavemente.

—Bueno…

—Sanador Malfoy –se escuchó la voz de Susan desde la chimenea.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

—Hay una emergencia, lo necesitamos de urgencia en San Mungo.

—De inmediato.

El rubio se colocó los calzoncillos, los pantalones y todo lo demás tan rápido como pudo, sujetó su túnica de Sanador y usó la chimenea de inmediato.

San Mungo estaba en alerta roja, así que sin duda había algo mal ahí, así que corrió hasta que encontró a alguien que pudiera darle informes.

—Ha habido un ataque en el Valle de Godric –informó Susan –hay bastantes heridos, pero… hay un hombre que necesita toda la atención que pueda en este momento, el Sanador Abdul no asegura que sobreviva.

—Llévame con ellos –pidió.

—Sígame, es por aquí.

Scorpius corrió tras Susan, cuando llegó, Abdul estaba atendiendo de urgencia a un hombre que estaba completamente lleno de barro.

—Sólo hay tiempo para limpiar esto, tenemos que contener la hemorragia.

—Pero…

—No hay coagulación alguna, y tenemos que intervenir de inmediato.

Scorpius Malfoy apoyó en todo lo que fue posible a Abdul, que sin duda era el experto en esa clase de intervenciones de emergencia, la vida del hombre estaba delicada todavía, pero habían logrado salvarlo, una vez que hubiesen terminado de atenderlo, las medimagos se encargaron de bañarlo, cortarle el cabello y la barba, así que cuando estuvo presentable, fue a revisarlo, se quedó de pie junto al hombre y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

—Teddy –musitó incrédulo al ver al varón.


	35. Extrañar.

Lily observó a su hermano mayor, había aparecido tan sólo media hora después de que se hubiese ido, no podía creer que su hermano y su padre no le permitieran saber que Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella, eso era decisión de ella y de él, no de nadie más.

—Espero que no estés enfadada también conmigo –soltó –sabía que estaba enamorado de ti incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta.

—James…

—La primera vez que lo llevaste a casa, era bastante obvio que estaba enamorado de ti, Lil’, que me sorprende que no lo notaras.

—Para mí sólo era un buen amigo, su interés por Rose…

—Por eso no has ido a buscarlo ¿no?

—Por eso no le he dicho que siento lo mismo por él, James, Lysander…

—Scops no es como el idiota de Lysander, Lily, él te ama.

—Lo dudo, él está muy feliz con Bree.

—Tú te casaste con Sebastian, él por lo menos, sólo ha tenido un noviazgo con ella porque eso le evita buscar más mujeres y no te tiene a ti.

—Sólo lo estás defendiendo, James.

—Él ya cumplió su parte diciéndote que te ama, ahora es tú turno hacerlo, Lily, Sebastian ya no está, ha pasado un año, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida con alguien a quien realmente ames.

—Es muy pronto –murmuró –Sebastian tiene un año desaparecido, es cierto, pero apenas unos meses de que fue dado por muerto.

—Esto es sencillo, Lil’ ¿qué tanto lo amas y qué tanto quieres estar con él?

La mirada olivo de Lily se posó en la avellana de su hermano mayor, se mordió la cutícula de las uñas, indecisa, no es que no quisiera ir hasta Scorpius y decirle lo mucho que le amaba, lo que la detenía, era la actitud que había tenido con él ¿cómo decirle que había tenido asco de besarlo y ahora decirle que siempre sí lo ama?

—Yo misma me he cerrado el camino a él –susurró.

—Él te ama, Lily, y si no cambió cuando se alejaron durante Hogwarts ¿por qué cambiaría algo en este año?

—Porque fui cruel con él.

—Sí, y él sin quererlo te provocó un desorden alimenticio.

—Fue su novia, en realidad –se encogió de hombros la chica.

—Ve con él, es mejor que sea Scops quien te diga que no quiere nada contigo a que tú le quites la oportunidad, además de quitarte la tuya de ser feliz, y lo mereces.

—Papá y Albus…

—Mamá y yo podemos con ellos, ella con papá, obviamente.

—No sé qué decirle –admitió nerviosa.

—Lo que sientes realmente, y no te preocupes, Shev estará ahí, por si la necesitas.

—M—

Lily avanzó temerosa por los pasillos de San Mungo, había mucho movimiento, su estómago se retorció, quizás no era oportuno que se quedara ahí, podía hablar con él después, si es que había oportunidad, claro, no tenía prisa, se detuvo frente a la puerta del consultorio de Scorpius, tocó pero no recibió respuesta.

—Lily –la voz de su padre la sobresaltó.

—Pa-Papá –tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—Me alegra que estés aquí –la abrazó encantado.

— ¡Tío Harry! –La voz de Victoire la hizo voltear –donde ¿dónde está?

—Está contestando unas preguntas, pero… después podrás verlo.

—Qué… ¿qué ocurre? –interrogó Lily sorprendida, observando la extraña felicidad de su prima.

—Teddy apareció –contestó emocionada la rubia.

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua a Lily, no podía creer que recién había decidido confesarse con Scorpius y algo así ocurría, sin duda el destino no les quería juntos.

—Y… ¿Sebastian? –interrogó.

—Eso es lo que estamos averiguando cariño –Harry besó la frente de Lily.

—Señora Lupin –la voz de Scorpius resonó por el corredor –su esposo quiere verla, ha terminado con el interrogatorio.

—Gracias Scorpius –murmuró Victoire, sujetándolo de las manos –primero has traído al mundo a mi hija, y ahora me has regresado a mi esposo.

—No he sido yo –sonrió incómodo.

—Jamás lo olvidaré.

La joven se perdió de vista, dejando a Harry, a Scorpius y a Lily en un silencio incómodo y casi perpetuo, la jovencilla tragó saliva, observó a su padre de nuevo.

—Teddy ¿él está bien? –sonrió.

—Bueno, aquí está el Sanador que le ha atendido.

—Fue el Sanador Abdul –contestó Scorpius –si gustan hablar con él…

—Abdul sólo le atendió de emergencia porque no estabas ¿no es así? –Interrogó Harry, haciendo que Scorpius asintiera –fuiste tú quien me envió una lechuza informándome del ataque y que mi ahijado apareció.

—Es mi deber como Sanador.

—Lo sé, pero gracias por hacerlo personalmente y no enviar a alguien a hacerlo.

—Descuide, señor Potter, es mi trabajo –observó a Lily.

—X—

Una semana le tomó a Lily hablar con Teddy, éste le había explicado las cosas, y se había disculpado con ella muchas veces por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a Sebastian, su memoria iba a la noche en que los habían atacado y después seguía siendo víctima de un ataque en el valle de Godric, pero nada más, así que oficialmente su marido, seguía muerto.

—Supongo que vas a decirle a James ¿no? –la voz de Scorpius sonó tranquila a los oídos de Lily.

—Supone bien, Sanador Malfoy –dijo Elisheva con un tono alegre.

Lily quedó en el umbral justo cuando su cuñada se estiraba a besar en la mejilla al rubio, que le abrazó con una bonita sonrisa.

—Lily –sonrió ella –ven, serás la primera persona en la familia en saberlo –brincó emocionada –y… aprovechando que están juntos.

—No, nosotros…

—Quiero que sean los padrinos.

—James…

—Él estará de acuerdo –sonrió Shev –estoy embarazada –le informó a Lily –tu hermano aun no lo sabe, así que…

—No diré nada.

—Te lo agradezco –la besó en la mejilla, se despidió de Scorpius y cerró la puerta al salir.

—Tal parece que…

—Quiero que hablemos –lo detuvo cuando avanzó hasta la puerta para abrirla para ella.

—Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende…

—Papá me dijo que interrogaste a Ted antes de que llegaran los aurores, para evitar que sus recuerdos se borraran…

—Es mi trabajo y…

—Sebastian y los demás están desaparecidos, no hay rastros de ellos y…

—Lily –la detuvo –no sé por qué me estás diciendo esto, te recuerdo que terminaste nuestra amistad así que… ¿podrías decirme que haces realmente aquí?

—Nada, yo sólo… -sonrió –es mejor que me vaya.

Bajó la mirada y avanzó hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió un poco, Scorpius volvió a cerrarla, quedando junto a ella.

—Te extraño, Lils –murmuró –sé que…

La joven pelirroja giró hasta el chico, se abalanzó sobre él, uniendo sus labios en un desesperado beso, desde aquella noche en que él le había besado, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, quería, deseaba volver a tener el mismo contacto de sus labios sobre los de él.

Scorpius Malfoy se sorprendió por lo que Lily estaba haciendo, pero no le importó, el estupor duró sólo un segundo, porque el siguiente, ya la estaba besando con todas sus ganas, sus manos fueron hasta las caderas de Lily y no le dio oportunidad de pensar más.

—Te amo –rezó en los labios de Lily –te amo tanto Lily.

—Te amo –respondió, agitada por los besos –perdón por ser una estúpida, Scorpius.

—El estúpido fui yo, al no decirte lo que siento por ti antes, Lily, no quiero perderte, jamás.

—No lo harás –acarició sus mejillas y sonrió –jamás lo harás.

Las palabras de la joven lo tranquilizaron por completo, saber que ella lo amaba era lo mejor que pudiese haberle pasado, incluso más que haber sido el mejor promedio, o ser uno de los mejores Sanadores, lo único que le importaba en ese momento, era saber que ella lo amaba.

Los besos y las caricias eran desesperadas, por un momento se le olvidó que estaba en San Mungo, cubriendo su turno, los roces entre ellos habían sido tan poco amistosos, porque la joven pelirroja estaba semidesnuda sobre el escritorio del rubio, él había perdido la túnica, su camisa blanca estaba completamente desabotonada y tenía una erección que no podía ocultar, ella sonrió, acercándose a él para besarlo de nuevo.

Las manos del chico recorrieron la piel desnuda de la espalda de ella, desabotonó el sostén de Lily, la pelirroja lo deslizó hacia abajo y lo arrojó a una dirección extraña, él se quedó hipnotizado, tragó saliva y de inmediato su boca se pegó a ellos.

Lily estaba recostada sobre el escritorio, o casi, ya que estaba recargada en sus codos, con la respiración agitada y los labios completamente hinchados, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos grises.

Sus bocas se juntaron de nueva cuenta después de una larga mirada, mientras la pelirroja separaba las piernas un poco más para darle espacio al rubio de quedar entre ellas, al tiempo que él jalaba sus caderas, para que quedara un poco más al filo del mueble, el beso se rompió, dejando una respiración irregular en la chica, sumada a una sensación creciente en su vientre, era algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía y no tenía nada que ver con el placer físico, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para que él pudiese besar su garganta y seguir la línea de su clavícula, si Lily tuviese que describir sus emociones, sería en fuegos artificiales.

Sintió la mano pesada de Scorpius acariciar su brazo, mientras sus labios dejaban la clavícula para apoderarse de uno de los pechos salpicados de pecas, él había pasado demasiados años imaginando cómo sería acariciarlos, saborearlos justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, el sabor dulce de ella, la forma en la que con cada beso húmedo su pezón se endurecía cada vez más, era el mejor momento de su vida, y su imaginación estaba siendo totalmente superada en ese momento.

Los dedos de la pelirroja se clavaron en la piel de porcelana del rubio cuando éste se adentró en ella, sin perder el tiempo o siendo muy delicado en aquello, no había sido brusco al penetrarle, pero tampoco dulce y delicado.

—Lily –rezó en sus labios, mientras se movía en su interior.

—No te distraigas –ordenó, haciendo que el chico sonriera por su comentario.

Él había tenido sexo antes de llegar a su turno, Lily al menos tenía un año y meses sin tenerlo; así que siguió con el vaivén tanto como le fue posible, hasta que el clímax se disparó en él, alcanzando a Lily unos momentos después.

Se miraron durante un largo minuto, el encargado de romper aquél momento fue Scorpius, que abandonó el interior de la chica, se acomodó los bóxer y los pantalones, alejándose hasta uno de los cajones de su escritorio, donde todo estaba movido a causa de lo que había ocurrido un minuto atrás.

—Toma esto –ordenó él, introduciendo una grajea en la boca de Lily, que frunció el ceño en desconcierto. —No queremos que nos pase lo que a James y Eli ¿o sí? –Sonrió –ven aquí.

Rodeó la cintura de Lily y la bajó del mueble de madera, haciendo que sus muslos se ensuciaran del líquido blanco que escurría por ellos.

— ¿Por qué eres tan perfecta, Potts? –la reprendió.

—Soy todo menos eso –rió divertida.

—Claro que lo eres, para mí lo eres –besó su nariz –quisiera quedarme aquí, y verte desnuda hasta el resto de mis días, pero tengo que trabajar.

—Descuida, solucionaré el desastre en mí y me iré.

—No quiero que te vayas…

—Tranquilo –volvió a reír.

—Rayos, como extrañaba el sonido de tu voz, de tu risa, tu cuerpo cerca del mío.

—Jamás estuvimos así –informó.

—Pero siempre –la besó –se siente maravilloso poder besarte –sonrió.

—Puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras –le regresó el beso –ahora ve a trabajar –ordenó.

—Como ordenes –sonrió encantado –tomaré una ducha rápida una vez que termine mis rondas.

—Bien –sonrió.

—M—

Lily dejó su bolso en la mesa junto a la puerta, después del anuncio oficial de que Sebastian murió, decidió regresar al apartamento que rentaba antes de que decidiera ser lo suficientemente impulsiva para casarse con él, debió escuchar a Scorpius, cuando le dijo que esperara para cometer una locura así.

Ahora no sabía que tanto había sido consejo de amigo y que otro tanto hablaban sus sentimientos por ella, admitía que si le hubiese dicho el mismo día de su boda, habría dejado plantado a Sebastian en ese ridículo lugar en las vegas.

—Lily –la joven se sobresaltó.

—Papá –lo reprendió –esa clase de saludos no son benéficos para la salud –negó.

—Bueno, tienes un Sanador enamorado de ti, eso ayuda ¿no? –elevó una ceja, observándola serio.

—Albus te lo dijo, por eso estás aquí ¿cierto?

—En realidad fue tu madre, me reclamó el hecho de que soy un tonto, egoísta y metiche padre, que no tenía derecho a intervenir así en tu vida y las elecciones.

—Yo no elegí enamorarme de Scorpius, si eso es lo que crees, papá.

—Ya sé que no son elecciones, cariño, pero tienes que entender que soy tu padre.

—Nadie está poniendo eso en duda papá –frunció el ceño.

—James y Albus no me preocupan tanto como tú…

—Porque soy una chica ¿te estás escuchando?

—No es porque seas una chica, Lily, las mujeres trabajan en frecuencias que nosotros no comprendemos, y soy anticuado, buscando protegerte aun sabiendo que no lo necesitas, porque te bastas sola para estar bien, pero no hablo del aspecto físico, cariño, sino del emocional, tu amistad con el hijo de Malfoy no me molesta.

—Mientras se quede en amistad –adivinó.

—Así es, una relación entre ustedes no funcionará, y es mejor que lo tengas en claro, antes de que cometas un error.

—Tus riñas con el padre de Scorpius y con sus abuelos, por favor, déjalas entre ustedes, no los interpongas entre él y yo, que somos personas aparte, él jamás ha sido… cruel.

—Está saliendo con una chica que no eres tú –intentó su carta, ella sólo sonrió –no es mucho su amor por ti cuando está con alguien más.

—Me casé con Sebastian la noche que partió a la misión.

La boca de Harry se abrió completamente sorprendida por la noticia, no podía creer que su pequeña hijita hiciera algo como eso, se llevó la mano a la frente, era complicado para él verla como lo que era, una jovencita capaz de enamorarse, y cometer locuras, justo como él cuando tenía su edad.

—Aun amando a Scorpius decidí casarme con Sebastian ¿sabes por qué? –Harry negó, sin poder verla a la cara –por qué Albus me llenó la cabeza de aire, pasé tanto tiempo pensando que no era suficiente para conquistar a alguien como él.

—Eres mucho para él.

—Ninguno es más que el otro, papá, basta con eso.

—Malfoy también debe pensar que su hijo es mucho para ti.

—El padre de Scorpius no se ha metido en ese asunto, ha permanecido imparcial al respecto.

Lo dijo tan convencida, que a su padre no le quedó duda, no iba a decirle que la había buscado para convencerla de que ella y su hijo habían estado destinados el uno para el otro.

—Yo no… volveré a entrometerme en tus decisiones amorosas, si eso te deja más tranquila.

—Papá, no estoy enfadada porque Scorpius no te agradara para mí.

—Ah, es que parece lo contrario.

—Estoy enfadada porque hiciste algo para evitar que se diera entre él y yo por todos estos años, sí, bien, no te agrada, está bien, pero de eso a que busques cualquier excusa para desprestigiarlo, o sólo porque no te gusta quienes son sus padres haces que tu hija sufra, porque cree que el hombre de su vida, está enamorado de su prima.

—Lo lamento cariño, Albus y yo actuamos conforme a nuestras creencias, pasando por alto lo que tú querías, pero no lo hicimos para arruinar tu felicidad.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

—Ven a cenar a casa, James le pedirá a Scorpius que vaya, quizás tú, Albus Severus y yo podamos arreglar las cosas.

—No creo que él…

—Por favor –la sujetó de las mejillas y besó su frente –déjame solucionar algo por ti ¿sí?

—De acuerdo –lo besó en la mejilla –te quiero, papá.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña Lily.

—M—

Elisheva sonrió en cuanto vio aparecer a su cuñada, fue hasta ella y la abrazó, feliz, si ella estaba ahí, significaba que Scorpius también iría, y la verdad no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de ellos, habían ido directamente a lo físico que a lo emocional, Lily estaba confundida ¿cómo tendría que actuar con él ahora? ¿Cómo un amigo?

—Viniste, pensé que tendría que aparecerme en tu apartamento y traerte arrastrando –se burló James.

—Papá me pidió que viniera, así que lo hice –sonrió.

—También te dijo que me hizo que lo hiciera venir ¿no? –rodeó su cuello con su brazo derecho y besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su hermanita.

—Sí, también me lo dijo –aceptó –y…

—Buenas noches, perdón la tardanza –se disculpó Scorpius.

Lily se detuvo a mitad de su confesión con su hermano mayor, observó al rubio que había aparecido, saludó a la pelirroja mayor de los Potter con un beso en la mejilla, saludó a las demás mujeres de la misma manera, menos a Lily, saludó de mano a los varones, dejando a James al último.

—Jamie –extendió su mano en su dirección.

—Scops –sonrió el chico, soltando a Lily –yo quiero…

El rubio decidió que no quería dar explicaciones de nada, así que un simple acto aclararía cualquier duda que pudiese existir, ignoró a James y lo que quería decir, se inclinó hasta Lily una vez que su hermano la soltó y unió sus labios a los de ella, despejando las dudas de ella a cómo tendría que comportarse con él una vez que se encontraran.

—Hola, amor –sonrió sin separar sus labios de los de ella.

—Hola –sonrió.

—Luces hermosa –hizo el cabello pelirrojo hacia atrás y rodeó la cintura de la joven.

La familia Potter estaba incrédula a lo que acababa de ocurrir, todos con la misma pregunta en la mente, que Albus Potter externó.

— ¿En qué momento ocurrió esto? –chilló sorprendido.

Scorpius y Lily se observaron un instante, no iban a decirles que cuando ella acudió a San Mungo, habían estado juntos por primera vez en el consultorio del rubio, y por ende, había dado pie a su relación y a ser ridículamente cursis el uno con el otro llamándose _amor, cariño, _o cualquier otro apelativo cursi que surgiera en el camino.

—Estuvimos hablando cuando Lily fue a hablar con Ted Lupin –soltó Scorpius –y bueno, mis sentimientos ya estaban sobre la mesa desde hace unos meses, ella simplemente… colocó los suyos sobre mi escritorio en San Mungo –sonrió de lado, observando a la chica.

—Idiota –murmuró, haciendo que él riera.

—Nos alegra que estén juntos –sonrió Ginevra en dirección a la pareja –por fin –completó, observando a su marido y a su hijo mediano.

Harry Potter y su esposa Ginevra jamás se habían dejado ver en público molestos el uno con el otro, y eso incluía a sus hijos, pero en esa ocasión, la pelirroja mayor, se comportaba cortante con su marido.

—Van a divorciarse, supongo –se burló James, en dirección a su padre.

—No seas ridículo –soltó Ginny interrumpiendo a su marido –que esté enfadada con él al grado de querer arrojarle un ladrillo a la cabeza no significa que lo estoy tanto como para un divorcio, amo a su padre, aun con una roca en la cabeza en vez de cerebro –le dedicó una mirada enfadada a su cónyuge.

—Es bueno que aclares eso para todos –sonrió Harry.

La cena fue bastante buena y divertida, era casi como si en un instante hubiesen vuelto a la época en que la mayoría de ellos estaba en Hogwarts, pasando unas vacaciones de verano, Lily sonrió poniéndose roja ante la mirada de su hermano mayor, se estaba burlando de ella por estar por fin con Scorpius.

—James y yo tenemos una noticia –habló Shev, haciendo que Lily suspirara agradecida de que alguien más se robara la noche.

—Sí, claro –sonrió James y observó a su esposa –dime ¿Qué noticia? –interrogó a Shev en un susurro que la mayoría alcanzó a escuchar.

—Vamos a ser padres, y por lo tanto, ustedes abuelos y tíos –miró a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa –y por cierto, Scor y Lily serán los padrinos.

— ¡Felicidades, Shev! –chilló Ginny emocionada.

Todos se levantaron para felicitar a la futura madre, mientras su consorte se quedaba sentado a la mesa, con la mirada perdida y una mueca de sorpresa.

—Bien hecho, Elisheva –le golpeó suavemente el hombro Albus –has descompuesto a tu marido, mira que no te ha tocado el mejor y tú con tus cosas.

James se puso de pie una vez que los abrazos se terminaron para Elisheva, siendo su turno de hacerlo, la besó, feliz y cuando la abrazó, comenzó a decirle algo al oído, esta vez, nadie escuchó nada de lo que fuera que dijo, pero debió ser muy bueno, porque Shev comenzó a llorar, para terminar besándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era por ser su esposa.

Scorpius se alejó lo suficiente que pudo de Elisheva, colocó una mini-barrera para poder encender su cigarrillo, Harry Potter siempre había odiado que fumaran en su propiedad, pero ahora no estaba tan bien parado como para decirle algo al respecto.

—Oye –lo interrumpió Albus.

—Es algo que no he podido dejar –se encogió de hombros cuando pensó que le pediría que lo dejara.

—Quiero disculparme contigo sobre…

—No estoy enfadado contigo, Albus –admitió, dándole la espalda.

—Me sorprende que no lo estés, incluso ella lo está.

—A decir la verdad, comprendo la manipulación a la perfección, comprendo que funcionara con Lils porque es tu hermana, la conoces bien, pero conmigo –se burló –fue mi culpa por dejarme manipular a ese nivel por ti, debí decirle sobre mis sentimientos en cuanto me enteré, no dejé de ser su amigo cuando lo sugeriste ¿por qué hacerte caso sobre dejar en el olvido mis sentimientos? –negó.

—Pero ya están juntos –soltó.

—Sí, y en serio, no estoy enfadado ni contigo ni con tu padre, hicieron lo que creyeron mejor para ella, pero ahora… simplemente, no se metan en medio.

—No lo haremos, ella decidirá todo lo que le convenga respecto a ti a partir de hoy.

—Sin duda eso me agrada más.

Lily Luna se acercó a Scorpius, con una tonta sonrisa instalada en su rostro, no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a quedarse de pie junto a él, le había extrañado tanto, que ahora sentía la necesidad de estar tan cerca de él.

—Dime ¿tu apartamento o el mío? –interrogó sin darle más vuelta al asunto, frunció el ceño –sí Potts ¿Dónde planeas que pasemos nuestro rato juntos? ¿Tu apartamento o el mío?

— ¿Cómo sabes que volví a mi apartamento? –elevó una ceja.

—Shev –se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no lo sé –murmuró.

—Supongo que encontrar un lugar para los dos sería lo conveniente ¿no? –Sonrió –tu apartamento tiene recuerdos de Sebastian, y el mío… tiene a Bree bastante viva en su memoria ahora.

—Mi apartamento tiene menos recuerdos. Además…

—Creo que un lugar nuevo para los dos será suficiente –la besó.


	36. Ardillas, Zorros y Mudanzas.

Scorpius Malfoy se levantó temprano ese día, se estiró y fue hasta la ventana para abrir la cortina, bostezó, estaba cansado, tenía media hora para arreglarse e ir a su turno, quería descansar, más que nada, quería ir con Lily, pero no podía, ella tendría que estar trabajando.

Avanzó por el pasillo que llevaba a su consultorio, en el camino se topó con Elisheva, que de perfil, podía notar su pequeño vientre un poco abultado, nadie en el trabajo salvo él, sabía de su embarazo, sonrió cuando ella reprendió a un niño que se negaba a dejarse examinar una raspada en la rodilla.

—Oye –la saludó.

—Sanador Malfoy –sonrió amable.

—Quería pedirte un favor.

—Desde luego, dígame –colocó la gasa con la poción en la rodilla del niño aprovechando que se quedó callado y quieto para chismosear el favor.

—En mi consultorio cuando se desocupe.

—Ya estoy desocupada –observó al niño –no ha dolido, no se te han salido las tripas, fue más tu dramatismo –sonrió –tus padres están a la vuelta, podrás ir solo y alardearles sobre lo valiente que has sido ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Scorpius dejó que Shev entrara primero a su consultorio y cerró la puerta, ella sonrió sin miramientos y se sentó en la silla del paciente, cruzando la pierna, mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Lily está enfadada conmigo –admitió él.

—Lo sé, ella me lo dijo, que planeabas llevarla a tu apartamento porque no querías estar donde Sebastian estuvo, pero en cambio, quieres que ella esté en la cama donde hasta hace dos meses, dormías con Bree.

—Soy un hombre, ser estúpido está en mi naturaleza cuando se trata de mujeres –admitió.

—Claro ¿qué favor quieres, Scops?

—James dice que tienes un excelente gusto, lo cual dejaré al beneficio de la duda, porque vamos, te casaste con él, pero ese no es el punto, quiero que me ayudes a elegir un apartamento para Lily y para mí.

—Ustedes sí que van rápido y en serio.

—Rápido –se burló él –Eli, nos amamos desde Hogwarts, esto no es apresurado de ninguna manera.

—Claro que lo es, y lo sabes, deberías controlar un poco tu instinto sexual, Scops.

—Lo dice la embarazada –bufó.

—Punto para ti –aceptó —Y… ¿lo piensas rentar? –inquirió levantándose, él soltó una risa divertida, quedándose callado al ver su cara enfadada.

—No, pienso comprarlo para ella –ahora fue turno de Shev reír.

—Buena suerte con eso, buscaré algo bonito y…

—No escatimes –ordenó –es más, no te preocupes por buscar un barrio económico.

—Bien.

Shev salió sin decirle más que tendría el apartamento pronto, él no dijo nada, se limitó a escribir una nota y atarla a la pata de su lechuza.

—M—

Draco Malfoy apareció en el apartamento que le había regalado a su hijo, se quitó la túnica y la colgó en el perchero, para después girarse y buscar a Scorpius, que no estaba en la sala.

—Ah, papá –sonrió el rubio –no te esperaba.

—Me enviaste una maldita lechuza diciendo que querías platicar conmigo, Scorpius ¿ya tienes problemas con la memoria?

—Un poco, tengo una cita –admitió, haciendo que Draco entrecerrara los ojos, enfadado.

—De trabajo –gruñó –el director de San Mungo se reunirá con algunos funcionarios del Ministerio y me quiere ahí.

—Ya veo –soltó serio.

—Creo que está un poco preocupado al respecto de mí.

— ¿Cometiste alguna negligencia? –cuestionó.

—No son necesarios tus servicios, padre –admitió –es sólo que he estado pensando en tomar un permiso del hospital.

—Permiso ¿por razón de qué?

—Quiero hacer una especialidad que durará tres años, no quiero ser siempre el Sanador general que atiende de vez en cuando, creo tener el potencial de hacerlo y…

—Ni siquiera puedes hacer un maldito patronus, Scorpius –lo reprendió.

—No necesito un patronus para…

—Los fracasados dan excusas, hijo, no creo que tengas mucha suerte en esa especialidad si no puedes hacer ni siquiera un hilo plateado para defenderte de un dedo de dementor.

—Gracias por el apoyo, papá –se burló.

—Yo sólo digo ¿para eso me hiciste venir?

—No, quiero una charla seria contigo, pero tendrá que ser otro día porque realmente no puedo deshacerme de esta junta.

—De acuerdo, envíame una lechuza cuando estés seguro que sí podrás atenderme, Sanador Malfoy –soltó en un tono burlón, pero Scorpius notó el orgullo en su voz.

—Cuídate papá, por favor.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes, suerte en tu cena de negocios.

—M—

Lily levantó su tarro con cerveza de mantequilla en dirección al varón sentado frente a ella, que sonrió completamente feliz de verla.

—Así que por fin se han decidido a salir el uno con el otro.

—Sí –admitió ella –después de todos estos años, por fin estamos “saliendo”.

—Vaya Potter, pensé que realmente nunca te animarías a salir con él.

—Mi primera opción siempre fuiste tú –se encogió de hombros, viéndole divertida, él sonrió.

—Eres una chica hermosa, talentosa, pero no creo que tú y yo seamos destinados el uno para el otro, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

—Qué aguafiestas eres, Jarvis Whisp –sonrió.

—Sólo digo la verdad, Lily, y los dos lo sabemos, así que bien, dime ¿cuál es la razón por la cual me has citado aquí? Supongo que no es para recordar viejos tiempos, ya que estás muy feliz con Malfoy, según lo dice tu mirada y tu expresión corporal en general.

—Sí, mi relación con él va mejor que nunca, y te cité aquí, porque tengo un trato para ti.

—Soy todo oídos, dispara.

—Tengo el prototipo de una escoba que será muchísimo mejor de lo que en su momento llegó a ser la Saeta de Fuego.

—Eso sí que me interesa –admitió –pero ¿ya está lista para usarse?

—Desde luego que sí, es el único prototipo hecho, pero he hecho todas y cada una de las pruebas de calidad y de todo, no tiene que haber ninguna clase de problemas al respecto, de cualquier modo, si quieres venir y hacer tus pruebas.

—Me agrada, últimamente siento que mi escoba está perdiendo velocidad y no me permite moverme tan bien como antes, si me garantizas mi velocidad y mi agilidad, no dudes que usaré tu nuevo prototipo que… ¿cómo se llamará?

—Aún no tiene nombre –aceptó ella apenada.

—Bueno, tienes tiempo para pensarlo, tengo partido en dos días, y no sé cuánto duraremos, en cuanto me desocupe, cuenta conmigo para probar a ese bebé.

—Bien, entonces, esperaré tu lechuza para preparar todo.

—Me parece perfecto –sonrió.

Lily pasó un rato agradable con Jarvis, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía, bueno, no en persona, siempre veía el periódico, las notas sobre los deportes, por obvias razones él estaba en ellos.

—M—

Scorpius observó el enorme apartamento que Elisheva le había conseguido, y realmente sí que no había escatimado en gastos, la zona era la más exclusiva del mundo mágico, a mitad del Londres Muggle, así que le había costado una fortuna, y para su enfado, los pergaminos estaban a nombre de él, no de Lily, como lo había solicitado.

—Fue mi orden –comentó Draco a sus espaldas –yo ordené que lo pusieran a tu nombre y la jovencita accedió sin necesidad de solicitarlo dos veces.

—Sí, Elisheva conoce muy bien la razón de no negarse.

—Ahora recurres a intentar chantajear el amor ¿no es así? –negó.

—No la estoy chantajeando papá.

—Llámalo como quieras entonces –se alejó –me iré, supongo que tienes mucho trabajo.

—En realidad no –admitió observando a su padre.

—Pues yo sí, nos veremos después, y piénsalo, el soborno no es algo bueno.

—Lo pensaré –se burló.

Draco desapareció del lugar, dejando que Scorpius negara y suspirara tranquilo, aún no le decía sobre su relación con Lily, y no es que no quisiera que fuera participe de su felicidad, sino más bien, quería que estuvieran tranquilos, tomando una copa de whiskey de fuego, quería todos los consejos posibles de su padre, y una charla que se quedaría en pausa por cuestiones de trabajo no lo veía bien.

—X—

Lily se sacudió el hollín de su chaqueta de trabajo, Scorpius le había mandado una nota con su lechuza diciéndole en qué chimenea aparecer esta vez, así que se sorprendió al ver el lugar completamente vacío, bueno, salvo lo que estaba en el centro.

— ¿Un trago? –le preguntó, colocándose a espaldas de la joven, y besándole el cuello.

—Vaya –murmuró –no conozco este lugar ¿de quién es?

—Nuestro –la giró hasta él, colocó la copa en la charola flotante para sujetarla mejor.

—_Nuestro _–repitió ella –no recuerdo haber aportado algo para _esto _–observó al chico, que sonrió.

—Bueno, ya no soy el mantenido de mi padre, tengo un grandioso trabajo que amo, de hecho, amor mío, es lo único que no puedo amar menos que a ti, y es un empate realmente.

—Es bueno saberlo –se puso de puntitas para besarlo –pero eso no explica por qué hay una cama a mitad de lo que se supone tendría que ser la sala.

—Bueno –se inclinó, alzándola para que rodeara sus caderas y así, dirigirla a la cama –podría explicarlo, o podríamos –sonrió –usarla ¿qué es lo que prefieres, Potts?

—Buen punto ¿por qué no explicas? –lo alejó un poco antes de que la besara.

—No hay muebles en esta casa, quiero que sea decorada a tu entero placer y gusto, así que… no importa donde vaya esta cama, sólo es provisional.

Terminó la explicación con la pelirroja recostada y él sobre ella, la besó, ya no había nada más que aclarar, podían disfrutar de su rato libre juntos, claro que olvidaba que la mujer debajo de su cuerpo era Lily Luna Potter, no cualquier otra que con poco se conformaba.

—Significa que esta cama es reciclada –lo empujó –no tendré sexo contigo en una cama donde Bree Stewart y tú…

—Estaba en la habitación de huéspedes, en la que muchas veces antes dormiste tú, boba.

—Bien –se recostó de nuevo, jalándolo hacia ella para besarlo.

La sonrisa fue automática en sus rostros, aun mientras se besaban, habían desperdiciado tanto tiempo con temores infundados, que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido, era justo y necesario para ambos.

—Scorpius –gimió la chica cuando él se adentró en su ser.

Las manos grandes del rubio sujetaron las manos de la chica, que hasta hacía un momento, apretaban las sábanas debajo de ellos, las colocó a ambos lados de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en sus rodillas para tener mejor control de la situación.

La embistió rápidamente, logrando que su corazón se acelerara con cada vaivén, habían pasado dos meses juntos, y seguía sin creerlo, nunca en la vida había sido tan feliz, y por lo tanto, su propia voz interna le gritaba a cada momento que nadie puede ser tan feliz en la vida, que algo vendría y lo arruinaría todo, derrumbando esa relación que acababa casi de iniciar.

Sus labios se separaron después de un largo beso, ella se cubrió con la sábana, girándose hasta él, para recostarse en su pecho, haciendo que él la abrazara.

—Quiero pedirte un favor –murmuró, trazando algo usando sus pecas.

—Claro, sabes que puedo ayudar en lo que sea que esté en mi alcance, para eso somos los amigos ¿no es así? –él frunció el ceño, levantó la vista hasta ella.

—_Amigos, _Lils, _seguimos siendo amigos. _

—Lo seguimos siendo, Scops –se encogió de hombros.

—He estado haciéndote el amor ¿y seguimos siendo amigos? –se burló.

—No somos los únicos amigos que tienen relaciones sexuales ¿o sí?

—Yo no quiero que seas mi amiga, no sólo mi amiga, quiero que vivas conmigo aquí, Potts.

— ¿Ese es el favor que querías pedirme? –cambió de tema.

—No –suspiró –quiero que me enseñes el encantamiento patronus.

—Creí que papá te había enseñado…

—Jamás pude hacerlo –suspiró –y mi padre piensa que no podré con la especialidad que pienso tomar si no puedo con un simple patronus.

—Ah ¿y él si puede? –elevó una ceja.

—No –rió divertido.

—No hay nada que tú no puedas hacer –se puso de pie de un salto.

La vio ponerse las pantaletas y su sostén, él cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sin perder un instante de los movimientos de la chica, que se giró hasta él.

—Levántate –ordenó.

—Vas a mostrarme como se hace –soltó divertido –quítate el sostén y ponte tu chaqueta del trabajo, así pondré más esfuerzo –le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Hagamos algo –se cuadró frente a él –si puedes hacer un patronus corpóreo, me mudaré contigo.

Scorpius saltó de la cama en ese mismo momento, se colocó los pantalones sin ponerse el bóxer antes, ella sonrió y le estiró su varita.

—Ya sabes cómo va ¿no es cierto?

—Lo sé, pero ¿crees que realmente pueda hacer uno corpóreo? –Negó –no pude hacerlo mientras tu padre me decía como.

—Yo tengo métodos que mi padre no –sonrió.

—No lo dudo, eres más ardiente y…

—Tendremos una velada inolvidable si lo logras hoy, no importa a los cuantos intentos ¿te parece?

—Acepto el reto, pero… ¿podrías quitarte el sostén y mantenerme motivado así? –sonrió.

—Si logras un avance, lo haré –le guiñó un ojo.

—Genial.

Lily sonrió ante el entusiasmo del chico, estiró su varita y pronunció las palabras, pero un escueto hilo plateado salió de ella, logrando que gruñera un poco ofuscado.

—Es el primer intento, tranquilo –le tranquilizó.

—X—

A las 3:42AM, Lily estaba sentada sobre la cama, observando a un frustrado Scorpius golpear enfurecido la chimenea, caminó de un lado a otro, no había podido hacer grandes avances, así que Lily mantenía su ropa interior puesta.

—Tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres? –se acercó a él.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, puedes hacer uno, mientras que yo…

—Scops dime –colocó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del rubio.

— ¿Te digo qué? –gruñó.

—No hay, en ningún momento de tu vida ¿un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz? –él observó hacia el techo.

—Jamás he pensado en uno –ella soltó una risita divertida –no te rías, Potts.

—Dime ¿has estado intentando todo este tiempo hacer un patronus corpóreo sin un recuerdo feliz? –él frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es necesario, los hechizos…

—Scops, sólo piensa en uno medianamente feliz, y verás que logras algo de avance, en lo que encuentras uno lo suficientemente poderoso para crear un patronus de cuerpo completo.

—Bien –gruñó enfadado.

Encontrar un recuerdo muy feliz se le iba a complicar, observó a la pelirroja frente a él, que le sonrió animándolo, así que probó con un recuerdo de ella, en la torre de astronomía, mientras le sonreía la noche en que habían gritado sus secretos al viento.

Estiró su mano, pronunció las palabras y un hilo plateado apareció de la punta de su varita, para su sorpresa un pequeño zorro plateado apareció, corriendo alrededor de la cama y de ellos.

La mirada de Lily fue hasta el patronus del chico, y cuando lo observó a él, sonrió, pero había algo que no le estaba diciendo, así que se acercó a ella, acarició su mejilla y le besó la nariz.

—No estás feliz ¿por qué? –cuestionó.

—Es un zorro –murmuró.

—Sí, ya lo sé, esperaba algo más genial como un dragón –se encogió de hombros.

Lily sacó su varita, y sin ni siquiera pronunciar palabra, un patronus apareció, haciendo que el zorro que había salido de del rubio persiguiera a la pequeña ardilla de Lily.

—Oh vaya, sí que somos…

—Los zorros cazan ardillas –murmuró, observándolo –mi padre solía decir que… bueno, cuando los patronus de dos personas combinaban, significaba que eran almas gemelas –sonrió –como el de mis abuelos, él un ciervo y el de mi abuela, una cierva.

—Eso es más compatible que un zorro y una ardilla ¿no? –se burló.

—Tía Hermione tiene una nutria.

—Ajá ¿por qué es relevante una nutria? –frunció el ceño.

—El patronus de tío Ron es un Jack Russell terrier, este perro es conocido por tener la afición de cazar nutrias.

El chico se quedó callado, observando como su patronus perseguía al de Lily, sonrió una vez que comprendió la razón de su cara, rodeó su cintura y le besó la sien.

—Dime ¿el patronus de Keller era una ardilla también? –cuestionó.

—No –ella rió –el patronus de Sebastian era un Mirlo –admitió.

—Oh, eso me deja más tranquilo, no era tu alma gemela –ella acarició el rostro de Scorpius.

—Que se tenga un patronus parecido no te hace alma gemela de alguien, así que tranquilo –sonrió.

—Pero a nosotros sí –la besó.

—Quizás un poco.

—Te amo –informó –aun que nuestros patronus no fueran algo relacionado como lo son, te amaría igual.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo a ti.

—M—

Scorpius despertó temprano por la mañana, observó la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, su cabello estaba esparcido por la almohada blanca, que daba una sensación extraña en el estómago de Scorpius, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla.

—Mha –murmuró ella, sin abrir los ojos.

—Luces hermosa, desnuda en mi cama –acarició su melena pelirroja.

—Lo sé –se acomodó al otro lado.

—Iré a ducharme y alistarme para ir a trabajar, hoy entro más pronto que tú.

—No te vayas –lo sujetó de la muñeca –vamos a la ducha juntos –sonrió –yo también tengo que ir pronto al trabajo.

—Ah sí, no sabía.

—Me reuní con Jarvis y…

—Whisp –la interrumpió –te reuniste con Jarvis Whisp –se levantó de la cama –maldito idiota.

—Cálmate ¿quieres?

—Lo odio, siempre lo he hecho y más porque tú te interesaste en él antes que en mí.

—Él es guapo, no es mi culpa –se encogió de hombros.

—Tan guapo, que te acostaste con él.

—Me gustaba mucho –volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… Jarvis Whisp –gruñó enfadado.

La pareja se duchó junta, y para deleite de Scorpius, pudo desayunar con ella, pegados uno al otro, mientras la jovencita comía entusiasmadamente, adoraba verla feliz, y sobretodo, consumiendo alimento.

—Te amo, Potter –informó –y no quiero que vuelvas con Angelina –informó.

—Fui con ella porque creí que podía recaer, no he devuelto mi estómago desde que deje de ir con ella, al menos no voluntariamente.

— ¿Enfermedad? –elevó una ceja.

—Jamás, pero jamás, dejes que Dom te prepare ni siquiera un té –rió.

—Ni siquiera tengo el placer de conocerla –la besó.

—Está ocupada en su trabajo, pero en el primer descanso que tenga, los presentaré ¿te parece la idea?

—Sí, en realidad sí, quiero ser parte de tu mundo, Potts.

—Ya lo eres, no lo olvides.

—Bueno, _soy tu amigo _¿no dices?

—Lo eres –besó su nariz, para terminar de comer el pan tostado untado de mantequilla y mermelada de higo.

—No me gusta ser tu amigo solamente ¿tú estás bien siendo mi amiga solamente? –elevó una ceja.

—Vamos, Scops, no comenzaremos ahora una discusión ¿o sí?

—Quiero tener en claro ¿Qué somos?

—Unos magos –hizo un mohín –una creadora de escobas –se señaló –un magnifico Sanador –lo señaló a él –eso es lo que somos.

—Olvídalo –gruñó –luego no quiero que llores, porque no tienes claro que somos y la clase de relación que se supone que tenemos.

—No, no, ya tengo muy claro que la chica en lo que sea que tenemos, eres tú –sonrió.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos?

—No necesitamos una etiqueta, Scops.

—Claro que sí, porque el día de mañana, que decida irme a la cama con otra chica, quiero saber si es infidelidad o no.

Lily lo observó, no quería pelear con él, así que negó, se alejó del rubio y tomó su chaqueta.

—Ahora te vas, ofendida –se burló él.

—Sea lo que sea que tenemos, Scorpius, acabo de recordar algo importante, y no quiero ser parte de algo así.

—Claro ¿qué es eso importante de lo que no quieres formar?

—Tú tienes una relación, no una como esta, una oficial, y Bree no merece lo que sea que sea esto –salió de la cocina enfadada.


	37. Amiga, Novia, Amante.

Scorpius Malfoy llegó a su turno en San Mungo, hizo todo lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero su mala cara era evidente, por primera vez desde que había entrado ahí, no como Sanador, sino desde antes, él tenía una mala cara, todo el mundo le observaba sorprendido y después reían, “El Sanador Malfoy”, al parecer era una persona capaz de enfadarse también.

—Vaya cara –se burló Elisheva al verlo –mi suegro ha pasado por aquí más temprano, y me ha preguntado ¿para cuándo darán de alta a Edward Lupin?

—Tengo que hablarlo con Abdul –contestó de forma cortante.

—Bien –aceptó, cortando el tono alegre y yendo a la puerta.

—No, espera, perdón por hablarte así, es sólo que me he peleado con Lily esta mañana.

—Oh, ya viven juntos –hizo una mueca.

—No entiendo la mueca, es obvio que iba a vivir con ella tan pronto como pudiera proponérselo, pero se ha enfadado porque le he exigido saber qué clase de relación es la que tenemos.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que te respondió ella?

—Que una de amigos, que no quiere etiquetar lo que tenemos, o teníamos porque no quiere formar parte de algo así, no es justo para Bree –bufó enfadado el rubio.

—Tú te comprometiste con Bree Stewart, Scorpius, no esperes que Lily olvidará eso pronto.

— ¡Ella se casó con el idiota de Keller! –bramó ofendido, al menos yo no me casé ¿no lo crees?

—Scops, Sebastian Keller está muerto, eso hace de Lily una mujer viuda, y libre para estar de nuevo con alguien, en cambio tú… tienes un compromiso, le estás siendo infiel a Bree, Lily te rechazó porque… bueno, era lo correcto en ese momento, ella seguía casada, y Sebastian sólo estaba a punto de ser señalado como desaparecido, pero no como muerto.

—Yo no estoy con Bree, no ahora –contestó enfadado.

—Bien, no es mi asunto, iré a trabajar –se acarició el vientre y salió, señal de que también se había enfadado con él.

Scorpius navegó por los pasillos de San Mungo, revisando pacientes, conversando con compañeros, intentando bromear, y cuando tuvo tiempo libre, garabateo una nota para su padre, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba sus consejos.

—Su turno está por terminar ¿pasará a revisar a Lupin?

—Sí –admitió.

—Bien.

El rubio entró a la habitación del metamorfomago, ahora que sabía que Lily sentía lo mismo por él, su odio por el varón había desaparecido ciertos niveles, pero no estaba tan seguro de que ya no lo odiaba por impedir que la relación entre la pelirroja y él se diera.

—Lupin ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Adolorido aun –admitió.

—Es normal ¿aún no recuerdas nada de este lapso de tiempo?

—No –murmuró –y quiero hacerlo, creo que Lily merece respuestas sobre lo que ocurrió con Sebastian.

— ¿Crees que él también está vivo?

—No creo ser el único que sobrevivió, si yo pude escapar ¿Quién no dice que Sebastian no lo hizo? Que no anda por ahí, sin memoria…

—Tú recuerdas haberte ido ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bueno, si Sebastian estuviese vivo y libre, lo primero que hubiese hecho es volver con Lily –Ted observó al rubio –es lo que yo haría, volver a los brazos de la mujer que amo.

—Pero ella no lo ama a él, y no le tomó mucho correr a tus brazos ¿no es así? –frunció el ceño.

—La estás juzgando –negó –ella ha venido a verte, porque sigues siendo su mejor amigo, a pesar de saber qué hiciste de todo, por impedir que ella y yo estuviésemos juntos.

—Que tú…

—Ella me amaba a mí, desde antes –informó –Albus Severus, tú y su padre intentaron que nosotros no pudiéramos estar juntos, pero ahora lo estamos –hizo un mohín, más o menos, estaban juntos.

—No oficialmente, por lo visto.

—Salimos, nos besamos, nos decimos que nos amamos…

—Oh por favor, Lily ya me lo dijo –gruñó –que tienen relaciones sexuales.

—Bueno, todo eso, pero seguimos siendo _amigos. _

—Es lo máximo que podrá ser para ti ¿no es lo que decías?

—La amo, Lupin, más que a nada.

—Sin embargo, sigues dándole grageas anticonceptivas, y si, diciéndole que la amas, pero comprometido con Bree Stewart, oh, no olvidemos que…

—Cállate –soltó irritado.

—Si tanto quieres saber qué clase de relación tienen, estipúlala tú.

—Y se supone que la conoces –se burló el rubio.

—La conozco, pero a ti no, sólo dile, que quieres que sean novios, amantes, lo que sea.

—Yo no…

Se quedó callado, observando a Lupin, se burló y negó, revisó que todo estuviera bien con él y se alejó sin decir más, comprendía a Lupin, no del todo, pero sí algo.

—M—

Draco Malfoy gruñó al escuchar a su hijo hablar, estaba evidentemente molesto de que lo hubiese dejado en la perpetua ignorancia sobre su relación con la hija menor de los Potter, puso su vaso en la mesa y agitó su varita para rellenarlo de nuevo.

—No vas a decir nada al respecto.

—Sabes lo que opino al respecto, Scorpius.

—Pensé que te alegrarías de que esté con ella.

—Sabes que Luna Potter me agrada para ti, lo hacía cuando era una mujer soltera, lo hace ahora que es una mujer viuda, yo no tengo problemas con eso, el único problema que tengo, es que me obligaste a ir a una cena con los padres de Bree Stewart, y ahí le propusiste matrimonio ¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Yo no estoy engañando a Bree.

—Bueno, eso es lo que todos, incluyendo a la señorita Potter, pensamos, y disculpa si estamos equivocados, libra a estos pobres mortales de la ignorancia total, anda.

—Le ofrecieron un puesto en Egipto –murmuró –quería que fuera con ella, ya era hora de que abandonara el horrible y apestoso San Mungo, y fuese con ella a la gloria de atender a sangre puras que pudiesen pagar realmente bien…

—Se nota que nunca trató a los Weasley –se burló Draco, ganándose una mirada enfadada de su hijo -¿Qué? Apenas si les alcanzaba para comer, y eso no es mi culpa –rió.

—No es gracioso –renegó Scorpius.

—Sí, como sea, sigue con tu majestuoso relato.

—No quise ir con ella y bueno –le mostró la sortija que le había regresado la chica.

—Oh ¿piensas reusarla con Potter?

—Claro que no –negó –Lily y yo… no sé ni siquiera qué somos, se lo he preguntado miles de veces, y no… no quiere contestar.

—Bueno ¿Qué son? –Los ojos grises de Draco se pusieron en los de su hijo –y no, no me digas que ella no ha respondido tu pregunta, yo te estoy preguntando a ti, mi hijo ¿qué relación tienes con esa chica?

—No lo sé –murmuró –no sé si la quiero como mi novia, como mi pareja, como algo más.

—Pero la amas –quiso corroborar.

—Sí, la amo.

—Lo dudo.

—Sólo porque…

—Cuando yo supe que amaba a tu madre, la quería a ella, a ella y a nadie más en mi vida, sabía que era la indicada, a la que quería ver al abrir los ojos y que fuese la última persona en ver al cerrarlos, la quería como mi esposa, no como una simple aventura de cama.

—Papá…

—No, Scorpius, perdona si me pongo del lado de Lily Potter en esta ocasión, si no sabes contestar a esa pregunta por ti solo, no la culpes a ella que sólo te siga viendo como un simple amigo.

—Ella también podría contestar la pregunta…

—Ahora no me sorprende ver porque les tomó tanto estar juntos.

—Técnicamente no lo estamos, sólo somos dos amigos revolcándose.

—Es eso, o es que ella te conoce más que tú a ella, y sabe que ni siquiera tienes idea de qué ocurrirá ahora, tu _crush _te hizo caso, y como nunca habías llegado tan lejos, pues explotaste, y no actúas como una persona normal, sino como un simio idiota.

—Bueno, pues Rose Weasley…

—Como sea –cortó el discurso de su hijo –primero decide que es lo que quieres de Lily Potter, y después la buscas.

La charla de los Malfoy se extendió hasta la madrugada, ninguno quería irse, pero ambos tenían trabajo muy temprano, así que Scorpius fue a dormir una vez y su padre se fue.

—M—

Lily rió divertida de los comentarios de su padre a la hora de la cena, desde que había dejado a Scorpius en ese apartamento, él no había ido a buscarla, no iba a presionarlo, si ahora decidía que ella no era lo que él realmente quería para su vida, lo aceptaría.

—Vaya, tan pronto y ya tienen problemas –se burló Albus –quería ahorrarte todos estos problemas ¿pero me dejaste? No, claro que no ¿verdad? –bufó.

—Tranquilízate Albus –pidió Ginevra.

—Sí, Albus –continúo Elisheva –Scorpius tampoco ha estado de buen humor –observó a su cuñada.

—Esto está delicioso mamá –sonrió incómoda Lily.

—A mí me agrada, no vayas a dejarlo ir sólo por no complicarte la existencia, se imaginan si yo hubiese dejado a su padre porque era muy complicado –negó –se lucha por las cosas que amas, sin importar cuanto cuesten.

—Muchos galeones –se burló James.

—Cállate –sonrió Lily.

—Es más, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas cuando darán de alta a Teddy?

—Enviaste a Shev a preguntar eso, papá –le recordó Lily.

—Sí, y ahora te estoy enviando a ti –sonrió.

—O puedo ir yo, si quieren –se ofreció Albus, con una sonrisa.

—Ya supera tu odio por él ¿es mucho pedir?

Lily se levantó de su lugar, se llevó el último trozo de asado a la boca y se despidió con un movimiento de mano, les sonrió con un poco de dificultad y se dirigió a la chimenea; no sabía dónde ir a buscarlo, si a su antiguo apartamento o al nuevo.

Lily salió por la chimenea de San Mungo, si Scorpius estaba de tan mal humor como Shev aseguraba, ningún otro lugar sería capaz de tranquilizarlo, él lo había dicho, su trabajo era lo único que no podía amar menos que a ella, la pelirroja incluso pensaba que el rubio amaba más ser Sanador que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Señorita Potter –la saludó Susan.

—Hola –sonrió –me preguntaba si el Sanador Malfoy está de guardia esta noche.

—Sí, lo está, se ha ofrecido a cubrir al Sanador Marcel en urgencias, así que supongo que debe de estar dando una ronda, puedo localizarlo si gusta.

—No, lo esperaré aquí –sonrió, sentándose en una de las sillas frente al mostrador.

El reloj de la sala de espera mostró que habían pasado 45 minutos desde que ella estaba ahí, suspiró, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar, Susan había ido a revisar a unos pacientes en lo que Scorpius volvía, pero ninguno había aparecido.

—Las heridas están sanando bien, no creo que tenga que permanecer mucho tiempo, quizás mañana le demos de alta.

—Gracias por todo, sanador Malfoy –sonrió una mujer, que le abrazó.

—Es mi trabajo, señora, no se preocupe, su hijo estará bien atendido aquí, vaya a descansar, cualquier cosa, se la haré saber de inmediato.

Se recargó en el mostrador, para firmar un par de pergaminos, sin ni siquiera fijarse a su alrededor, Lily sonrió al verlo tan concentrado en su trabajo, sin duda esa sensación en su estómago era motivo del orgullo de ver en lo que se había convertido y lo que sentía por él con tan sólo tenerlo cerca.

Una vez que dejó los informes para Susan, se giró, no se sorprendió al verla, así que quizás, le habían informado de su presencia, y si algo lo conocía, es que no iba a dejar a un paciente colgado sólo por correr hasta ella.

—Hola –saludó Lily.

—Ah ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

—Sí, mi padre me envió a preguntarte cuando darán de alta a Teddy –se encogió de hombros.

—Esa información tiene que saberla primero su esposa que su padrino ¿no lo ha pensado?

—Sí, pero cree que el sanador a cargo de él tiene una debilidad por mí –se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tendré que preguntarle a Abdul en unas horas, si es que siente una debilidad por ti.

La pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Scorpius le dejaron saber que también estaba jugando con ella, no estaba enfadado, al menos ya no, así que ella se acercó a él, despreocupadamente, jugando con un mechón de cabello.

—Es una lástima en ese caso, a mí me interesa el otro sanador a cargo, uno con cara de idiota y cabello platino –rió cuando él abrió la boca para responder, pero nada salió de ella.

—Graciosa –sonrió.

—Dime ¿ya estamos bien?

—Potts ¿cuánto ha sido el mayor tiempo que hemos soportado sin hablarnos?

—Un año y…

—Normalmente –informó.

—Un mes…

—Cuando estamos juntos –acortó el espacio que les separaba.

—Bueno, cuando me enfado contigo, normalmente me toma una hora, olvidar mi enfado –se dejó pegar al cuerpo del rubio.

—Yo, aunque esté enfadado contigo, muero por estar contigo –informó besándola.

—X—

La joven pelirroja sonrió cuando las manos de Scorpius se colocaron entre sus piernas, para acomodarse mejor y adentrarse a ella, una vez en su interior, la sujetó de la mejilla, la besó suavemente, mientras su respiración se agitaba un poco.

—Te amo –confirmó de nuevo –más que a nadie.

—También te amo –sonrió, buscando sus labios.

—Quiero que seas mía, que seas mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante –se movió suavemente en ella.

—Scops…

—Ya no estoy con ella –le informó –terminamos una semana antes de que tú vinieras a buscarme a mi despacho, Lily; te amo, pero no hubiese estado contigo de esta forma estando aun con ella.

Lily sonrió, sin duda escuchar eso significaba mucho para ella, saber que no estaba siendo la causante de una infidelidad era maravilloso.

—Te amo –sus dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos del rubio, jalándole un poco para besar su cuello.

—Lily –gimió ante el inminente clímax.

La pareja se quedó ahí, observándose un momento en silencio una vez que todo hubiese terminado, los dedos de la pelirroja acariciaron el tenso rostro de Scorpius.

—Sí –contestó –quiero ser tu amiga, tu novia, tu amante, todo eso.

—Perdón por ser un idiota respecto a todo esto, pero como dijo mi padre, nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que fuese correspondido por ti, así que me asusté un poco.

—No te preocupes.

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo en cuanto antes ¿crees que se pueda?

—Scops ¿no es muy pronto para algo así?

—Lily, acabamos de tener sexo en un armario de escobas en mi trabajo, tenemos años de ser amigos y has pasado muchas veces la noche en mi apartamento ¿en serio crees que es muy pronto para ser oficialmente una pareja?

—Bien, le pediré ayuda a James para llevar mis cosas.

—Me encanta esa idea.

—Creo que será mejor que te deje ir a trabajar, a pesar de que no hay mucho movimiento a esta hora.

—Lo sé, pero será la mejor idea –la besó suavemente –quiero tenerte cuando llegue a casa.

—Scops –ella rió –James tiene que dormir, ir al trabajo por la mañana y yo igual, no estaré ahí para cuando tú llegues…

—Tienes razón, perdón si luzco desesperado.

—Todo bien –le guiñó un ojo.

Los dos se separaron, él para seguir con su trabajo y ella para irse del hospital, su estado anímico había mejorado muchísimo desde que ambos habían admitido sus sentimientos.

—X—

Scorpius Malfoy llegó a su nuevo apartamento, estaba agotado y sólo quería ir a la cama a dormir, se detuvo cuando desde el pasillo escuchó la suave risa de Lily.

—Ya –se quejó ella –basta, no, que me haces cosquillas.

El rubio negó divertido al llegar al umbral, Lily Luna Potter estaba recostada sobre la cama, intentando defenderse de las cosquillas que su progenitor le estaba causando.

—Papá –chilló divertida.

—Ni creas por un momento que por el hecho de que ya te estás mudando con tu novio, dejarás de ser mi pequeñita.

—Bien, bien, lo sé, no dejaré de serlo –rió a carcajadas.

—De acuerdo, terminemos esto, porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Si quiere puedo terminar de ayudarle a mudarse yo –sugirió el rubio.

Padre e hija se detuvieron y observaron al recién llegado, la joven se giró en la cama con una sonrisa encantadora mientras el padre de ésta, se limitó a otorgarle una sonrisa cortés, se notaba que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para tolerar que ellos estuviesen a punto de vivir juntos.

—Eso sería fantástico, tengo que ir al trabajo –observó su reloj de pulsera, se alejó de su hija y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Buena suerte, papá –sonrió Lily.

—Gracias cariño –se giró y observó a Scorpius, avanzó hasta él y lo sujetó del hombro –cuida de ella, si le rompes el corazón, te las verás conmigo.

—Voy a cuidar de ella, no se preocupe, Señor Potter.

—Más te vale, nos veremos después, Lily.

—Claro papá –sonrió ella.

Scorpius no entró a la habitación una vez que no escuchó más ruido, Lily se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él, para recibirlo con un corto beso, ya que se dispuso a seguir acomodando sus cosas en la completa nada de aquél inmenso apartamento.

—Creo que tendríamos que pedir permiso en el trabajo para decorar todo esto.

—Bueno, recibí una lechuza de Audrey, vendrán el próximo fin de semana, podría ir con ella y Shev a ver algunas cosas, al menos para la habitación.

—Veo que ya colgaste y acomodaste tu ropa junto a la poca mía –sonrió.

—Sí, dijiste que me querías aquí cuando llegaras del trabajo, y como James está pegado a Shev tanto tiempo como pueden estar juntos, bueno, papá era el único disponible, y me encantó que viniera a ayudarme, ya sabes, tomando en cuenta que no le caes bien.

—Sí le caigo bien, es sólo que no me quiere como su yerno.

—Se acostumbrará a la idea de que emparentó con tu familia.

—Mi padre no es la persona más feliz al respecto, pero al menos lo respeta –se encogió de hombros –le agradas, tu apellido no tanto.

—Son unos tozudos nuestros padres –rió.

—Lo sé.

Lily obligó a Scorpius a dormir mientras ella terminaba de acomodar sus cosas, había pedido permiso en su trabajo para llegar un poco tarde, y aprovechando que Scorpius tenía guardia esa noche, ella podría salir tarde del trabajo, ya que no interferiría con el tiempo libre del rubio.

Un suave ronquido la asustó, había estado tan acostumbrada a estar sola que eso era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

—M—

Scorpius se estiró una vez que hubiese despertado de su sueño reparador, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien como ese momento, sonrió cuando aún sin abrir los ojos, sintió el peso de la joven en su regazo.

—Adoro despertar así –murmuró sonriendo.

—No sé qué tanto puedas despertar así –musitó Lily en su oído.

—No vas a creerlo, pero tengo un poco de hambre.

—Vayamos por algo, ven.

La joven se quitó de encima del chico y éste la siguió fuera del lugar, no les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar donde comer algo, era obvio que ella hubiese preparado algo si hubiese que hacer en el apartamento.

—En serio, estaba muriendo por inanición –se burló, mientras picoteaba la fruta para llevarla a su boca.

—Puedo notarlo –se burló ella.

—Hemos cambiado de puesto ¿no?

—Es normal que un hombre coma más que una mujer –se encogió de hombros Lily –pero sí.

—Ya lo había notado, comes demasiado poco.

—Antes era un cuate, ahora te gusta llevarme a la cama –rebatió.

—Mhm –hizo un mohín –me hubiese gustado llevarte a la cama desde antes –sonrió –pero tú salías con el imbécil de Dick.

—Gracias a _Dick, _me di cuenta de que la persona que realmente me gusta eres tú –soltó sin dar vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

—En el partido de Gobstones, antes de tu graduación.

—Ya ¿sólo porque tuve que cubrirme con un libro de encantamientos porque perdí? –se burló.

—Rick me dijo: _«Ya viste lo bien que se conserva Malfoy aunque no esté en el equipo». _

—Ah, me vendió como un objeto –sonrió.

—No, iba a mirarte cuando volteaste a verme, me sonreíste y mi vista no bajó hasta lo que él quería que viera.

—Entonces, sólo te conquisté con mi sonrisa –rió.

—La forma en la que me miraste, en la que tus ojos brillaron, estabas realmente feliz, y no sólo pretendiendo estarlo, eso me gustó de ti.

—Tú siempre me has hecho feliz, y no pretendo estarlo –comentó.

—Lo sé –se recargó en el asiento.

—Así que jamás habías admirado antes toda mi perfección.

—De hecho, sí ¿recuerdas el viaje que hicimos? Donde iba Bree, la competencia que organizó Albus, tuviste que quitarte la ropa para cruzar el lago, y nos dijiste _«Ojos arriba». _

—No entiendo por qué jamás notamos que nos gustábamos.

—Quizás por tu maldita insistencia en _«Rose, Rose, Rose». _

—Puede ser, pero es que… sí que era bastante obvio cuando comenzabas a gustarme.

—No lo creo…

—Jamás acepté a nadie junto a ti, Potts, según tu hermano Albus, tú comenzaste a gustarme desde que fuimos a la torre de Astronomía a gritar nuestros más oscuros secretos.

—Vaya –se burló ella –eso si es mucho tiempo.

—Y según tu hermano, me enamoré de ti, el día que te conté sobre mi madre, pero soy idiota, y lo noté cuando… fui a buscarte a los vestidores del campo de Quidditch, para invitarte a Halloween, fue la primera vez que te vi… cuerpo completo –sonrió –para mí siempre fuiste la mejor amiga que pude haber tenido, pero en realidad no era amistad lo que sentía por ti.

—Eres un tonto, Scorpius Malfoy –sonrió coqueta la pelirroja.

—Los dos lo somos, por tardarnos demasiado tiempo en hablar con la verdad, quise robarte esa noche en las vegas –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo hubieses hecho –sonrió –no tendría un matrimonio a cuestas.

—Lo sé.

—Aun así, las cosas pasan por algo, Scops, y ahora estamos juntos.

—Lily –él se quedó callado un momento –dime ¿realmente esto que tenemos es lo suficientemente poderoso para no romperse?

—No lo entiendo.

—Ted apareció después de que todo el mundo lo diera por muerto, tú… ¿qué harías si Sebastian apareciera de la nada como lo ha hecho Lupin? –Lily sonrió, su mirada decía más que su tono impasible.

—No puedo decir qué haría, Scops –sonrió –no estoy en esa situación, puedo decirte que no me iría de tu lado jamás, pero en cuanto esté realmente en esa situación, podría ir con él, no porque lo ame, sino porque es lo correcto en ese momento.

—Bien –asintió.

—Es mejor que paguemos y nos vayamos o se me hará tarde para ir al trabajo.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—X—

Scorpius observó a su padre cuando apareció por la chimenea, no sabía que lo llevaba por ahí, puesto a que no se habían quedado de ver ni nada de eso, sin embargo le sonrió y le abrazó feliz.

—Me alegra que no estés aquí todavía ¿y tú amiga?

—Es mi novia –informó.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que te armaste de valor –se burló.

—Claro ¿qué ocurre?

—Sebastian Keller acaba de aparecer –soltó.

— ¿Qué? –el chico observó a su padre.

—Es un chiste –soltó sentándose en la silla sencilla que había en el lugar.

—Bueno, tu chiste casi me lleva a San Mungo, y no como Sanador, sino como paciente –soltó resoplando.

—Fue una broma que se me ocurrió sobre el camino –se encogió de hombros –es sólo que me quedé pensando en tu madre.

—No piensas cometer una locura ahora que soy lo suficientemente grande como para arreglármelas un poco ¿o sí?

—No, desde luego que no.

—Entonces te sentiste melancólico y quisiste venir a verme.

—A pesar del tono de broma, lo cierto es que me recuerdas demasiado a ella –negó –supongo que ya vas rumbo al trabajo.

—Así es, Lily no tarda en llegar.

—Ya vive aquí ¿qué harás con el apartamento que te regalé? Ya sé que no está tan bien ubicado como este, pero…

—No sé qué haré con el anterior –admitió –me encanta, pero Lily no quiere estar en el mismo cuarto en el que me acosté con Bree por tantos años, y yo no quería estar en un apartamento donde ella se hubiese acostado con Keller.

—No, ya noté que son bien maduros –se burló Draco.

—No me molestes –rió el menor de los rubios.

—Me iré, tengo trabajo que hacer y tú igual.

—Cuídate, Papá, por favor.

—Lo haré, hijo.

—No trabajes demasiado.

—Pero mira quien lo dice.

—Bueno, papá, yo estoy joven, tú… ya estás un poco mayor.

—Idiota –se burló Draco y caminó hasta la chimenea.

El heredero Malfoy entró a la chimenea una vez que su padre se hubiera marchado, tenía que llegar al trabajo, quería alcanzar a Abdul que le había estado evitando para informarle que pasaba con el alta de Lupin.

—Sanador Malfoy –sonrió Shev.

—Shev –sonrió –dime ¿alcanzo a Abdul u otra vez se ha ido antes por una emergencia familiar?

—Se ha ido –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien ¿le diste mi recado?

—Sí, pero no quiso contestarme, eso lo arreglará en persona contigo.

—Por supuesto ¿y cómo se supone que lo haremos si no quiere verme y se la pasa evitándome?

—Es un niño grande.

—Lo sé ¿cómo sigue Lupin?

—Yo lo revisé hace unas horas y estaba bien, sigue con el dolor, pero no se quitará hasta que comience a moverse libremente fuera de la cama.

—Bien, si mañana no me encuentro con Abdul, lo daré de alta.


	38. Cena en Familia.

Lily levantó la vista, en un momento la luz se había ido de su oficina, eso sólo significaba que una lluvia torrencial estaba siendo anunciada, observó a los muggles caminar al otro lado de la calle y sintió pena por ellos, al menos los magos podían aparecerse de un lado a otro, o usar chimeneas para ir a visitar a otros sin tener que mojarse, o sentir el espantoso frío que venía con la lluvia.

—Estás muy pensativa –la voz de Jarvis Whisp la sobresaltó.

—Te esperaba dentro de unas horas –fue hasta él con una sonrisa, lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

—Sigues con el mismo perfume –acarició su cuello y se alejó –perdón por no cumplir mi palabra, comprendo si encontraste otro jugador responsable y le diste tu prototipo.

—Encontrar a un mejor jugador que tú hubiese sido un gran y enorme reto, Whisp, me hubiese decepcionado más si en lugar de quedarte a lado de tu equipo, estuvieras aquí.

—Te ves radiante ¿cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses –se encogió de hombros –en unos días es nuestro aniversario –se burló –claro que a ustedes varones todo eso de ir numerando los aniversarios es un caos, nunca pueden recordar uno.

—No, por lo regular somos tan felices con quien elegimos, que no podemos pensar en otra cosa, las fechas, los días vuelan, ignoramos la fecha en que vivimos.

—Buen argumento, pero su falta de memoria no pasa desapercibida –los dos rieron.

—Bien, vayamos a probar a ese bebé, el clima está perfecto.

—Cierto, si comienza a llover, podremos mejorarla para que no sea tan inestable en el viento fuerte.

—Bien pensado, Potter.

La prueba de la escoba duró cerca de siete horas, más de lo que cualquier otra prueba durase, más que nada, porque Lily quería que ese prototipo fuese uno de los mejores, más de lo que fue la Nimbus 2000/2001 y la saeta de fuego.

—Bien Potter –sonrió Jarvis –la verdad es que no he podido encontrarle un pero para no querer usarla, es bastante ligera y eso te permite girar más rápido, no se derrapa, y los vientos no la sacuden mucho como a las otras, es rápida, demasiado rápida, la amé.

—Yo amo escuchar que la amaste –rió encantada –así que… ¿vas a usarla?

—Claro, pero ¿qué diré cuando no vean la inscripción del nuevo modelo?

—Dirás que aún es un prototipo, que no verá pronto el mercado.

— ¡Qué! –Exclamó sorprendido –pero ¿puedo saber por qué? Se harán millonarios con esto.

—El jefe no quiere, una cosa es que haga arreglos a ciertos detalles o que mis ideas las hagan a cabo los expertos.

—Dime ¿has pensado en iniciar tu propia compañía de escobas?

—Quisiera, pero… no tengo el capital para hacerlo.

—Busca socios, para ti eso no puede ser difícil, es más, le diré a mi abuelo, él querrá invertir a este proyecto.

—Te lo agradezco –sonrió.

—M—

Lily llegó a la casa de sus padres, se sentó junto a su madre y le sonrió a su pequeño sobrino que arrojaba para todos lados las pequeñas plumas de águila.

—Vaya, que lindo es cuidar bebés –ironizó la pelirroja menor.

—Lo sé, dímelo a mí, tú eras 100 veces peor –se burló Ginevra.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Lily, estás aquí, me sorprende verte por este lugar, digo a menos que estés peleada con tu noviecito ese –soltó Albus.

—Por el contrario, Albus, estamos mejor que bien, pero él tiene una vida sin mí o conmigo, no vinimos juntos al mundo juntos, y no estamos unidos por un cordón umbilical, así que es libre de irse a descansar sin estar obligado a venir a ver a mi insoportable hermano mayor –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Ja, Ja, muy graciosa.

—Tú iniciaste –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime ¿cómo vas con tu escoba? –interrogó Ginny.

—Jarvis fue a hacer una sesión –suspiró –la adoró, dice que es buena.

—Pero ¿y tu jefe que opina?

—Él sigue en el mismo dicho, que es peligrosa, y que no se arriesgará a que una novata sea quien saque al mercado “la mejor escoba”.

—Déjame decirle a tu padre.

—Para que vaya con unos aurores a intimidarlo mientras dice que es una inspección y nos clausure porque hay una galletita de jengibre enmohecida desde hace tres años en el locker de Marcus –negó.

—Hablaba de invertir para que abras tu empresa.

—Tampoco quiero eso –suspiró –cambiemos de tema.

—Bien –sonrió Ginny.

La charla comenzó a girar sobre todo menos el trabajo de Lily, así que no se sintió incómoda al respecto, iba a quedarse a cenar con su familia, ya que no sabía a qué hora saldría Scorpius de San Mungo, y había ido con unos amigos a comer antes de su turno.

La chimenea cobró vida, pero como todos estaban en el comedor, intentando robar las porciones de los demás, nadie prestó mucha atención al hecho.

Scorpius observó la convivencia familiar Potter, sonrió al ver a su novia riendo divertida mientras intentaba que Albus no lograra llevarse gran cosa del muslo de pollo que ella sostenía con el tenedor de oro.

—Ya Lily –se quejó Albus –tú no vas a comértelo, ya vi que te echaste una pechuga antes, déjame el muslo a mí.

—Sino me lo como no es tu asunto, tienes que quitármela –se burló.

—Mamá –se quejó Albus.

—Son las reglas, Albus, respétalas, gánala o déjala.

—Te acusaré con Malfoy –se quejó el pelinegro.

—Dile todo lo que quieras –sonrió Lily.

—Va a regañarte, por comer mucho.

—En realidad se ve sexy luchando por su comida –interrumpió Scorpius, haciendo que todos voltearan, incluida Lily que le sonrió encantadora –buenas noches a todos –sonrió.

—Bien, como tengo que alimentarlo, es momento de verte sufrir.

La joven movió el tenedor y dejó sólo un trozo de la pieza, llevando el resto a su plato, Albus frunció el ceño y se llevó su pequeña victoria al plato.

—Ven aquí –sonrió Lily.

—Claro, con permiso –pasó entre los demás y se sentó a lado de su novia, una vez que Elisheva se levantó para dejarle su lugar.

—Pensé que saldrías muy tarde –murmuró, inclinándose a besarlo.

—No hay mucho movimiento, no estaba obligado a quedarme –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien ¿quieres pasta, Scorpius? –interrogó Ginevra Potter.

—Claro, señora –sonrió.

Ginny Potter le sirvió a Scorpius después de negarse a que su hija lo hiciera, una vez que su plato estuvo lleno, la mayor de los Potter presentes intentando evitar la incomodidad y los comentarios fuera de lugar de su hijo mediano, comenzó una charla que interesaba a todos o a la mayoría sentada a la mesa.

—Y dinos Scorpius ¿qué pasa con Teddy? ¿Cuándo lo darán de alta?

—Tendría que haber sido dado de alta hace unos días, para ser honesto –contestó.

—Pensé que esa era información clasificada –murmuró Lily observándolo.

—Bueno, tu madre me preguntó y como dejarla con la duda.

—Ah, pero a papá sí que le has dejado con la duda las 500 veces que ha preguntado por su alta.

—Bueno –el joven sonrió y se puso un poco rojo.

—Le caigo mejor que tu padre, es por eso que a mí sí me ha respondido –sonrió Ginny.

—Yo no quería que se viera de esa manera, pero sí, si James lo hubiese preguntado, también le habría dicho.

—Eres un idiota –lo golpeó Lily en el brazo –te he preguntado miles de veces por su alta y no me has querido decir.

—Eso se amerita castigo de celibato por un mes, hermanita –se burló Albus.

—Nuestra vida amorosa no se basa en lo sexual –informó Scorpius, más que nada, apenado por lo que pensaría la madre de su novia.

— ¿Ah no? –se burló Shev.

—Tu no digas nada, estás embarazada –soltó Scorpius riendo.

—Bueno, es que James sacó mucho de…

—Vamos a detenerte ahí antes de que el nombre de papá sea lo que concluya esa frase –dijo Albus.

—Yo iba a decir a su abuelo James.

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, él murió joven, no lo conociste –murmuró Lily frunciendo el ceño –le estás levantando falsos al abuelo.

—Murió joven, sí, no lo conocí, pero muchos otros sí, digo, Harry tenía un año y ellos 21 –sonrió.

—Dime mamá ¿a los cuantos años nació James? –interrogó Albus.

—Tenía 24 cuando él nació –sonrió.

—Mentira –le informó Lily a Scorpius –tenía 21 cuando James nació.

Las risas duraron hasta las 12 y pasadas de la madrugada, Scorpius fue el primero en levantarse, no quería, pero tenía que irse a dormir o no querría levantarse por la mañana para su turno.

—Bueno, yo me iré a descansar, sigan divirtiéndose –se disculpó.

—No seas amargado –le aventó la servilleta Albus –no puedes irte a mitad de la vergüenza familiar, aún falta Lily.

—Realmente me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo trabajo por la mañana.

—Cierto, entonces brinquemos a Lily y esperemos a que esté Scorpius –comentó divertido Albus.

—Pero ¿si no es Lily con quién seguimos? –interrogó Elisheva.

—Ah querida cuñada, esta familia tiene demasiados integrantes como para no dormir un mes por integrante por cada vergüenza familiar.

—Ahora hablemos de Ron –sugirió Ginevra Potter –oh, mi hermano es el que más anécdotas de vergüenza familiar para siete meses –todos rieron, incluido Scorpius.

—Me iré con él –Lily se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, entonces, es mejor que nos detengamos ahora –sugirió Albus –Lily es quien mejor imita las anécdotas de tío Ron.

—De igual, Hugo es quién mejor imita a Lily.

—Bien, nos veremos luego –se despidió Scorpius.

—Cuídense chicos –comentó Ginny poniéndose de pie para ir hasta ellos y abrazarlos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—En qué forma tienen que cuidarse mamá –soltó Albus divertido.

—Bueno, si quieren hijos, no lo hagan, pero cuídense en los demás aspectos –los besó en la mejilla ambos y los abrazó –les quiero.

—M—

Scorpius observó cómo su novia sonrió incómoda cuando su padre de él le dedicó una mirada seria, nada que ver con la cena que habían tenido hacía un mes y medio en la casa de los Potter, que todo había sido risa y algarabía, la Mansión Malfoy estaba normalmente vacía, la larga mesa de 48 comensales sólo tenía tres asientos ocupados, y la broma de Lily había sido nada graciosa para el patriarca Malfoy.

—Lo lamento –murmuró Lily –no era mi intención ser… divertida –se encogió de hombros observando a su novio.

—Ya lo noté –murmuró Draco, regresando su atención a su comida y usando los cubiertos de plata para cortar un trozo de su filete.

—Sí –Lily se inclinó un poco, sujetó la copa con vino blanco y la llevó a sus labios, tomando un trago –si me disculpan un momento.

Scorpius observó a su padre una vez que Lily se hubiese alejado con dirección al tocador, no podía creer que mientras él se sentía realmente cómodo entre los Potter/Weasley, ella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar entre el único Malfoy que valía la pena para Scorpius.

—Pensé que ella te agradaba –le reprochó enfadado.

— ¿Agradarme? ¿Quién? –interrogó Draco, observando a su hijo, mientras bebía de su copa.

—Mi novia, Lily Luna Potter, la chica hermosa que intenta mantener una conversación contigo.

—Claro que me agrada –informó a su hijo, dejando la copa en su lugar y observándolo seriamente –disculpa si mis modales no están a la altura de los de ella.

—Papá –bufó Scorpius –hemos estado llevándonos de maravilla desde que… bueno, años –soltó –pero no eches a perder eso por tu actitud así con mi novia, el rubio mayor enarcó una ceja y le dedicó una mueca de no entender a lo que se refería –papá –lo reprendió.

—Lo siento –sonrió divertido por primera vez divertido –mis bromas no son tan dinámicas, nunca las hago.

—Así que es una broma para Lily.

—Se la estoy poniendo difícil, eres mi princesa –sujetó la mano de su hijo y sonrió.

Lily regresó al comedor cuando la risa de Draco Malfoy resonaba un poco fuerte, el ceño fruncido de su novio la dejaba más confundida de lo que tendría que dejarla.

—Perdón la tardanza –se disculpó, observando a Scorpius que estaba sentado frente a ella en la ancha mesa –jamás había visto este comedor, no es en el que comíamos cuando era el cumpleaños de Scops.

—Ah no –informó Draco –no iba a dejar que un montón de niñatos arruinara un comedor de siglos que ha sido heredado por siglos entre los miembros de mi familia y…

—Había estado diciéndole a Draco que manejara con usted la posibilidad de mudarse a Londres, así estaría más cerca de él.

—Y dejar mi casa –elevó una ceja consternado.

—La Mansión es hermosa –admitió Lily –pero es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

—Bueno, a veces la rento para el fin de semana y sacar un poco de galeones –bromeó haciendo que Lily sonriera.

—A los dos nos encantaría que estuviese más cerca.

—Sabes, Lily Luna –Draco se giró hasta ella –cuando envejezca…

—Ya estás viejo –lo interrumpió Scorpius con una toz fingida.

—Cuando envejezca todavía más –aclaró –esta Mansión pasará a mi hijo y su mujer, que serás tú, supongo –los observó a ambos –así que acostúmbrate a la inmensidad de una casa que tendrán…

—Ah no se preocupe por eso –lo interrumpió Lily –cuidaré su mesa –rió –pero si llego a casarme con su hijo, y me toca venir a vivir aquí, esta casa tendrá mucha vida.

—Piensas tener una manada de comadrejas con él, debo suponer.

Ella se puso roja por el comentario y la clase de mirada seria que le dirigió Draco Malfoy. —Bueno, yo lo decía porque la familia de mi madre es muy grande, así que en las visitas familiares, habrá mucha vida corriendo por aquí.

—Vaya –murmuró Draco acomodándose en la silla.

Lily sonrió sin que el mayor lo notara, había cierta chispa brillando en sus ojos, imaginándose la vida que tendría una casa tan enorme, posiblemente le agradaría imaginar a su esposa siendo parte de todos aquellos planes que no podría ver.

—X—

Lily besó a su novio, habían pedido el fin de semana libre, iban a pasarlo en Wiltshire en la casa de los Malfoy, así que estaban en la que había sido la habitación de Scorpius.

—Me gusta tu habitación –se giró y avanzó hasta el balcón, para ver el enorme jardín.

—Nunca quisiste venir antes –rodeó su cintura desde atrás, besando su cuello –vamos, después admiras la vista ¿quieres?

Lily se giró en los brazos de su novio y fue con él hasta el interior, el rubio agitó la varita, haciendo que el dosel bajara, mientras se perdían entre los besos y las caricias.

Lily gimió fuertemente cuando Scorpius se adentró en ella, moviéndose rápidamente, mientras besaba la piel a su alcance.

—X—

Lily rió divertida cuando los labios de Scorpius besaban el interior de sus muslos, después de unos momentos, comenzó a ascender hasta sus labios.

—He estado pensando, mientras te retorcías de placer –informó él –que deberíamos organizar algo en el apartamento.

—Organizar algo ¿una orgía o qué? –rió al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Claro que no –gruñó.

—Bueno, vino a tu mente mientras _me retorcía de placer _dime ¿qué querías que pensara? –sonrió.

—Hasta el momento, hemos cenado en familia… separada, somos como hijos de matrimonio divorciado…

—Insinúas que cometemos incesto.

—Algo así –sonrió –quiero organizar una cena en el apartamento, que tus padres y mi padre se conozcan, como lo que serán, familia.

—Suena fabuloso –admitió ella –pero ¿crees que tu padre y mi padre dejarán un poco de comida una vez que comiencen a golpearse y caigan sobre la comida? –sonrió.

—Mi padre es civilizado y no hará nada frente a tu madre.

—Vaya, eso es raro –frunció el ceño –sin duda mi padre lo golpeará y yo lo ayudaré.

—No por eso –rió Scorpius –creo que se siente agradecido por hacer que nuestra relación padre e hijo mejorara.

—Ella ayudó, no lo imaginé antes –aceptó.

—Fue discreta –aceptó –y bueno, es por eso que le digo todo lo que me pregunta, excepto que me gustabas.

—Quizás si se lo hubieses dicho, habríamos comenzado a salir mucho antes.

—Lo idiota se paga aparte –la besó.

—No puedo defenderte ante esa espantosa verdad.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír cuando él le hizo cosquillas, retorciéndose debajo de él a causa de la risa intensa de los cosquilleos.

—Te amo, Potter –murmuró él, dejando las cosquillas y besándola.

—Te amo también, Malfoy –contestó entre besos.

Habían permanecido gran parte de la tarde en la habitación sin ser molestados, quizás el único habitante estaba más que consciente de lo que ellos habían estado haciendo.

—Tu padre nos invitó a pasar un fin de semana con él –gimió Lily cuando su novio le penetró –y hemos estado… Scorpius –arqueó la espalda a causa del placer.

—M—

Scorpius tuvo que regresar al trabajo antes de que el fin de semana terminara, no podía quedarse a pesar de lo mucho que quería, su deber como Sanador era primero, no es que amara a Lily menos que a su trabajo, pero él había hecho un juramento que no quería romper jamás.

—Lamento interrumpirte –murmuró Shev –sé que estabas de paseo con tu familia.

—No te preocupes Eli –le sujetó el brazo –está bien.

El rubio se dedicó a atender la emergencia por la cuál había sido llamado a mitad de la madrugada del sábado, Abdul no había contestado el llamado y Marcel no era jamás la segunda opción para tratar heridas con fuego maldito.

—Supongo que tendremos que avisar a tu suegro –informó Scorpius observando a Elisheva.

—Es un niño, Scops –murmuró.

—Lo sé –observó al pequeño de tres años que se esforzaba por respirar.

—Los padres no quieren decir qué ha sido lo ocurrido.

—Es por eso que necesitamos a un Auror aquí –suspiró –por favor, ve a llamarlo, tengo que hablar con sus madres.

Scorpius salió de la habitación del pequeño niño, avanzó por el corredor junto con Elisheva y se separaron al llegar a un corredor que se dividía, él fue a la derecha y la pelirroja a la izquierda, para bajar las escaleras.

—Buenos días –saludó suspirando –señores… revisó el expediente McCarthy ¿cierto?

—Sí –la mujer se puso de pie inmediatamente empujando a su marido en el trayecto –como está ¿cómo está mi hijo, Sanador?

—Bastante grave –admitió –le hemos atendido de inmediato, pero son heridas bastante severas y…

La luz roja comenzó a titilar, mientras el sonido de emergencia se activó, Scorpius se alejó corriendo rápidamente, no había pacientes graves salvo el pequeño niño, los padres fueron corriendo tras él, al llegar a la intersección del pasillo, la madre empujó a quién se le atravesó en el camino, sin detenerse a ver a quién había arrojado escaleras abajo.

—No puede entrar –informó Scorpius y cerró la puerta, mientras una de las medimago entraba con él corriendo a hacerse cargo de la emergencia.

Scorpius levantó la vista un momento, cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados detrás de la puerta, había habido otra emergencia, esperaba que no fuese nada parecido a lo que él estaba controlando en ese momento.

—X—

La puerta de la habitación del pequeño McCarthy se abrió, Scorpius les sonrió a los padres, indicándoles que había logrado estabilizar al pequeño, después de todo, el esfuerzo había valido la pena y sobreviviría.

—Gracias Sanador –la mujer lo sujetó de las manos y las besó –le agradezco que salvara a mi pequeño.

—Es mi… -la mirada de Scorpius se desvió cuando vio a James correr en dirección a una de las salas de intervención.

—James, detente, James –le gritó Harry Potter yendo hasta él, seguido de Ginevra Potter que se detuvo a la altura donde estaba él con la familia McCarthy.

—Sanador Malfoy –lo interrumpió Clara –hay una emergencia, necesito que venga conmigo.

—Con permiso –se disculpó con la pareja y fue jalado completamente desorientado hacia donde los Potter habían corrido.

Los medimagos iban de un lado a otro apresuradamente, el cabello pelirrojo lo tomó por sorpresa, así que se acercó apresuradamente, el corazón no dejó de latir apresuradamente aun viendo que no se trataba de Lily, sino de Elisheva, la puerta vibró por los golpes de fuera, la voz de James no se escuchaba gracias a los hechizos, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era él.

—Alguien –la voz le flaqueó –por favor ¿alguien puede decirme que ocurrió?

—La señora McCarthy le aventó por las escaleras –informó Clara –hemos intentado… pero no… -la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Era normal tratar con esa clase de asuntos, pero muy raro los pacientes eran compañeros de trabajo.

—Son gemelos –informó Scorpius una vez que se percató –gemelos idénticos –informó él, observando a sus compañeras.

Todo el ambiente del lugar era bastante pesado, nadie quería hablar o contar alguna broma como normalmente lo harían, estaban preocupados por Elisheva, todo San Mungo la adoraba, bueno, había sus excepciones, pero era más querida que odiada.

—M—

James Sirius Potter se levantó como un resorte al ver salir a Scorpius, su bata estaba cubierta de pus y sangre, observó los ojos avellana del hermano de su novia y detrás de él se encontraba toda su familia, mirándole esperanzadamente.

—Lo lamento –musitó moviendo la cabeza negativamente –hicimos todo lo que pudimos por salvarlos, pero no pudimos hacer mucho.

—Ella… mi hijo y ella –susurró retrocediendo un par de pasos, chocando con Albus que lo abrazó.

—No, ella estará bien –le informó.

—Estás hablando en plural –soltó furioso Albus, daba la impresión de que si James no estuviera aferrado a él, iría hasta el rubio y lo golpearía.

—Elisheva… eran gemelos –informó.

Ginny observó a su marido, fue hasta su hijo, le frotó la espalda y comenzó a murmurarle algo que Scorpius no escuchó, a él le hubiese encantado un abrazo de Lily, pero comprendía que era momento de apoyar a su hermano; lo que le tomó completamente desprevenido fue el abrazo que Harry Potter le dio, jamás habría esperado algo así del patriarca Potter.

—Gracias, sabemos que hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos.

—Me hubiese podido hacer más.

—Quiero verla –soltó James.

—En unos momentos más estará en una habitación, estará dormida, lo más seguro es que despierte por la tarde.

—Gracias –asintió James y se alejó de su familia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, papá? –interrogó Albus.

—No lo sé, yo llegué aquí porque ella me llamó, vine a ver un incidente con fuego maldito y al llegar, todo era un caos, Clara me informó que tendría que avisarle a James que había ocurrido un accidente con Shev, así que le pedí a tu madre que lo hiciera.

Scorpius localizó a James, observaba por una ventana, completamente distraído, ni siquiera se percató que Scorpius estaba ahí, hasta que éste le sujetó el brazo.

—Todo va a estar bien, tienes que estar bien para ella –murmuró.

—Le había suplicado que dejara de trabajar en lo que el bebé nacía, pero se negó a quedarse en casa sin hacer nada.

—No fue su culpa –lo regañó el rubio.

—Lo sé, fue mía, debí convencerla y no actuar como un idiota autoritario como me llamó –elevó la vista –ella jamás va a perdonarme esto, lo sé –negó abatido.


	39. Compromiso.

El accidente de Elisheva que había terminado en la pérdida de sus bebés se veía bastante lejano, habían pasado cuatro meses desde eso y apenas hacía una semana ella había vuelto al trabajo, ya no era la misma chica alegre y sonriente, estaba distraída la mayoría del tiempo, y todavía le costaba comunicarse abiertamente con James.

—Dime ¿vas a dejarlo? –cuestionó, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara por la sorpresa, su mano fue hasta su vientre, pero cayó en su costado cuando recordó que no había nada ahí.

—No es tu asunto –contestó enfadada, mientras revisaba pergaminos.

—Ambos son mis amigos, Elisheva –le recordó –lo que pasó fue terrible, pero él te ama y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti.

—Sabes que no…

—Tú no quieres hijos, así que para ti, que Lily hubiese perdido un hijo tuyo habría sido maravilloso, bueno, pues James quería más que nada a nuestros hijos.

—Sí, los amaba demasiado, pero también a ti, hubieses visto su cara cuando creyó que te había perdido.

—Bueno, debió quedarse tranquilo, la prioridad es salvar a la madre a cualquier pronóstico ¿no es lo que nos enseñaron?

—No seas tan dura contigo y el resto del mundo ¿quieres?

—Lo siento –se disculpó y siguió revisando pergaminos.

Le iba a tomar más de lo que pensaba hacerla entrar en razón, había caído en la mejor familia, en los Potter, Elisheva Potter era igual de testaruda que ellos, en vez de ser miembro político parecía más familiar de sangre de todos ellos.

—Distráeme con algo –pidió James, cuando se terminaba su décimo vaso de whisky de fuego.

—No, yo creo que mi botella de whisky te está distrayendo mejor que yo –se encogió de hombros Scorpius.

—Ha estado durmiendo en la casa de sus padres porque no me quiere cerca de ella –informó.

—Bueno, cuatro meses es muy pronto para que quieras embarazarla de nuevo, James.

—Ni siquiera he intentado intimar con ella, sé que es algo complicado y que no es momento para mis tonterías…

—Vaya, cuatro meses ¿es lo máximo que has estado en celibato? –bromeó Scorpius intentando contagiarlo de humor.

—Sí, y apesta –bramó.

—Lily y yo estábamos pensando en organizar una cena familiar en casa –informó –pero con tu problema con Shev, no nos hemos atrevido.

—Deberían hacerla –sonrió –que mi matrimonio se esté yendo por el escusado, no significa que ustedes tengan que pagar por ello.

—Dime ¿estás seguro?

—Completamente.

—Pensaba en invitar a Shev –sonrió el rubio.

—Tendrá que soportarme, mira, seremos como ustedes cuando no se hablaban –se burló James.

—Es en serio ¿cuántas de mis botellas necesito para embriagarte? –frunció el ceño el rubio.

—Buen intento, pero no podrás lograrlo aun con todas las de tu mini bar –sonrió el castaño.

Los varones siguieron platicando sobre los planes que Lily y él habían cancelado, James insistió que el resto de la familia necesitaba alegrarse un poco, así que cuando la pelirroja apareció los dos la miraron con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sé si me agrade lo que planean –admitió Lily.

—Le decía aquí al buen Scops, que no se detengan en sus planes de la cena por mí y Shev.

—Va a ser incómodo, Jamie, ella ignorándote todo el tiempo, mis padres y los abuelos, además, el señor Malfoy…

—Te soportaron a ti y a Scops sin decir ni pio cuando se amaban y no eran novios –se burló.

—Ah ¿cuánto has bebido?

—Sólo como una botella y media.

—Estás ebrio, vamos, ve a dormir.

—No estoy ebrio –negó –te lo demostraré –James sujetó su varita y de ella salió una pequeña llama, la controló bastante bien por unos segundos, hasta que se extinguió.

—Bien –aceptó ella.

—Entonces –inició Scorpius.

—Comenzaré con los preparativos –lo besó –no se desvelen y por favor, no lo embriagues –le pidió a su hermano.

—Yo no me emborracho –soltó Scorpius.

—Sí lo haces, y bastante rápido –soltó Lily y se alejó.

La visita de su hermano no era más que porque ocupaba apoyo de un hombre ajeno a la familia, todos le daban por su lado, ya que no querían lastimarlo haciendo mención de la perdida de sus hijos.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo –la besó en la mejilla cuando entró.

—Tomado –frunció el ceño.

—Sólo tomé jugo de calabaza precisamente porque no sé cuándo me hablarán de emergencia y cuándo no.

—Te amo, cuídate, por favor –lo besó.

—También te amo –la estrujó fuertemente –eres la mejor chica que un chico pudiese tener.

—Ve a trabajar o te ataré a mi cama –rió.

—Átame cuando quieras, pero no hoy, porque en serio tengo que ir.

—M—

James se quitó el hollín de su capa de trabajo, observó a su alrededor, el aire en ese lugar era común, nada parecido con hacía unos meses atrás, que había en cada parte de la pequeña casa el aroma del perfume de Elisheva, las cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado por la mañana antes de irse.

Avanzó hasta la habitación, se desvistió de forma monótona y entró a la ducha, la cena de su hermana donde pensaba mezclar a los Malfoy y a los Potter era esa noche, y por mucho que quisiera quedarse tumbado en la cama odiándose, no podía hacerle eso a Lily.

El agua cayó de inmediato en su piel, sus músculos se relajaron más de lo que esperó que lo hicieran, elevó la cara hasta la regadera, llevó sus manos a su cabello para quitar mejor el barro.

La cortina a su lado se corrió, se tomó un largo segundo girarse para ver a Albus, que era la única persona que lo visitaba desde que Shev se había ido de casa.

El cabello pelirrojo fue lo primero que observó, su vista bajó un poco más, el pequeño y delgaducho cuerpo de Elisheva estaba frente a él, aun traía su uniforme de San Mungo.

—Pensé que no estarías aquí a esta hora.

—La cena de Scorpius y Lily es en unas horas, pedí permiso para…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, James Sirius –le cortó enfadada.

—Me sorprende que estés tú aquí –admitió.

—Olvidé unas cosas –se encogió de hombros y se giró.

James se sacudió el agua como lo hubiese hecho un perro recién bañado, salió siguiendo a su esposa, mientras usaba la toalla para secarse el rostro y el cabello.

—Aunque admito que me alegra que estés aquí –murmuró ella, hurgando en su bolso y sacando un sobre con el logo de Wizengamot, lo extendió en dirección a su esposo –solicité al tribunal la anulación de nuestro matrimonio.

—Estás hablando en serio, Shev –lo sujetó, más que nada, porque no quería ser un patán grosero con ella.

—Pensaba enviarlo por lechuza, o decirle a Scorpius que te lo entregara.

—Te hice una pregunta, Shevi –murmuró, observándola.

—Si no lo quisiera James, no lo habría pedido, necesita tu firma y…

—Bien –se alejó, sujetó una pluma que había encima de la mesa de noche, y estampó su firma –ahí lo tienes –se lo entregó y se alejó.

—M—

Lily observó la mesa puesta, sin duda no podía decir que fuese mala decorando las cosas, le había pedido a su abuela mucha ayuda a la hora de preparar aquella cena a la que estaba invitada, Scorpius había sido muy claro en que sólo la familia cercana lo estaría, así que eso incluía a los padres de Lily, sus abuelos, sus hermanos y sus respectivas parejas (no niños incluidos bueno, al menos no el de Albus).

—Se ve fantástico –aduló Scorpius intentando meter la mano al plato, ganándose un pellizco en el trasero por parte de su novia.

—Oye… no inicies con eso, o terminaremos sobre la mesa –la acercó a él –y no será agradable para ellos porque para mí –gruñó.

—Sigo pensando que no es correcto hacer esto, mientras James…

—Lily, él dijo que estaría bien.

—Te hace falta conocerlo, Scops, el mundo se le está cayendo a pedazos, pero no quiere admitirlo, ese maldito orgullo Gryffindor.

—Bueno, tú eres Slytherin, pero también eres bastante orgullosa ¿sabes? Es más como “Ese maldito orgullo Potter” –se encogió de hombros.

—Cállate –frunció el ceño –iré a ducharme y arreglarme, se está haciendo tarde.

—Estoy de acuerdo, me ducharé contigo.

—X—

Los primeros en llegar al apartamento de Scorpius fue el padre del rubio, llevaba una botella de whisky de fuego, haciendo que Lily sonriera al sujetarla, no había algo que pasara desapercibido para Draco Malfoy, sin duda tenía que saber que era la bebida favorita de Harry Potter y de Arthur Weasley.

—Me alegra que trabajaras tus cinco minutos libres para poder venir –se burló Scorpius, ya que su padre siempre decía eso cada que tenía tiempo para reunirse con él para eventos así.

—Sí, a mí también –observó la bonita mesa.

—Lo preparó todo Lily –informó Scorpius.

—Bueno, al menos es buena cocinera, eso espero –sonrió.

La chimenea cobró vida, los abuelos de la pelirroja fueron los siguientes en llegar, Arthur Weasley observó a Draco y su sonrisa se desdibujó, observó el líquido en su vaso, y sus orejas se pusieron un poco rojas.

—Buenas noches –saludó Arthur.

—Buenas noches –saludaron los Malfoy al unísono.

—He traído un pequeño obsequió –estiró la botella de regaliz a Scorpius.

—Genial –sonrió encantado el rubio –muchísimas gracias, señor Weasley –le sonrió a Molly Weasley, que había estado callada, observando a su alrededor.

—Es un lugar encantador –murmuró ella.

—Se lo agradezco, pero si gustan tomar asiento, o beber algo –señaló el pequeño bar.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco, Elisheva llegó antes que James, incluso antes que los señores Potter, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Scorpius, Albus y Stella, su esposa, observaron a la pelirroja, que llevaba un bonito vestido color morado, iba bastante bonita.

—Hola Shev –saludaron la mayoría, menos Draco, que no la conocía.

—Papá, te presento a Elisheva Potter, es la esposa de James.

—Elisheva –estiró la mano en dirección de Draco –sólo Elisheva –suplicó.

—Draco Malfoy –estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amable.

Scorpius y Lily se observaron, la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado, menos quien les había incitado a que siguieran con sus planes, todos parecían notarlo.

—Creo que es mejor cenar –murmuró Ginevra Potter, observando el bonito reloj sobre la chimenea del apartamento de Scorpius.

—Será lo mejor.

Molly Weasley elogió la comida de Lily, hizo un comentario de que sería una gran esposa, avergonzándola, y siguió comentando lo bien que estaba mantenido ese pequeño hogar.

—Sí –contestó Lily cuando su abuelo le dijo que si quería más porción de puré de papas.

—Ha estado delicioso –admitió Arthur –pero ¿alguien va a decirnos la razón por la cual estamos reunidos?

—Bueno, habíamos pensado su nieta y yo, que era momento de que convivieran juntos, ya que ella y yo somos novios –la sujetó de la mano, todos observaron.

La chimenea arrojó chispas verdes, alarmando a todos, la figura de James apareció de repente, observó en dirección a la mesa, pero su mirada avellana se perdió completamente en Elisheva, que si para el resto lucía bastante bonita, para él lucía perfectamente hermosa.

—Yo… lo lamento –se disculpó –tuve un imprevisto con una mujer.

Todos se observaron de uno a otro, para después observar como Elisheva apretaba el tenedor fuertemente en la mano, James lucía particularmente guapo, su cabello que estaba bastante crecido estaba bien acomodado, y su túnica de color negro le hacía parecer todo un galán de las mejores películas románticas de esas que hacían y gustaban tanto a los muggles.

—Eso está bastante fuera de lugar, James Sirius –le reprendió su madre –tu esposa…

—Lo siento –le dedicó una mirada a su madre, y sonrió de lado.

—Que incómodo –soltó Draco Malfoy.

—Scops ¿podemos charlar un momento? –Inquirió.

—Sí, sí –el rubio se puso de pie rápidamente, y se alejó de la vista de todos con James.

—Lamento el comentario de James, Elisheva –se disculpó Harry.

—No se disculpe señor Potter –sonrió ella –James ha firmado esta tarde la anulación de nuestro matrimonio, él puede estar con cualquier otra mujer.

Todos se observaron, Lily suspiró, iba a ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento su novio y su hermano regresaron, ambos bastante serios, así que ocuparon sus lugares, y Molly Weasley le sirvió a su nieto después de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y disculpándose por ello, sin sentirlo, obviamente.

—Bueno, James me ha explicado su tardanza, y aunque quiero asesinarlo, agradezco mucho su ayuda –sonrió feliz.

—Claro –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Bueno, es quien mejor conoce a los duendes, después de tu tío Bill, claro –admitió Scorpius y…

El joven rubio recorrió su silla, para poder ponerse de pie, elevó su copa, haciendo que todos lo siguieran.

—Quiero agradecer que estén todos aquí, y bueno, Jamie aquí presente, me ayudó con todo esto, para que la metiche de mi novia no sospechara.

—Oye –se quejó Lily.

—Lily, para nadie sentado a esta mesa es un secreto que te he amado en secreto por mucho tiempo, y que has hecho de mí el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi novia, pero en este momento, con las personas más importantes para nosotros –colocó su rodilla derecha sobre el suelo, sacó una pequeña cajilla de terciopelo y la abrió delante de ella –hazme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Lily Luna Potter ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Los presentes se observaron entre sí, por supuesto que nadie sospechaba que esa cena terminaría en una pedida de matrimonio, todas las mujeres sonrieron encantadas, mientras los varones observaban a otros lados, incómodos por el largo silencio de la pelirroja, que seguía observando a Scorpius de una manera que no podían comprender.

—Lils –murmuró de nuevo –dime ¿sí quieres ser mi esposa?

—Scops –ella sonrió incómoda, observó a su alrededor y se puso de pie negando –deberías ponerte de pie ahora mismo –pidió.

El rubio lo hizo sin chistar, completamente sorprendido porque ella lo estuviese rechazando de tal forma delante de todos.

—Quiero pedir una disculpa –murmuró Lily a los presentes -¡Pero voy a casarme con Scops! –chilló feliz y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, que por fin pudo volver a respirar.

Los presentes aplaudieron después del largo rato de tensión, no sólo para Scorpius, sino para ellos, hubiese sido bastante incómodo presenciar un rechazo.

—Ahora si no les interesa, comenzaré a cenar –intervino James.

Elisheva observó al varón frente a ella, tenía la vista en su plato, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que tenía la mente en otra parte, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no sonreír, alejó la vista de él para percatarse de que el padre de Scorpius la estaba observando atento, le sonrió amable y sujetó su copa de vino.

—Tengo que decir que ha sido un placer –murmuró Shev –pero tengo que irme, mi turno comienza en unas horas y quiero descansar un poco.

—Gracias por venir, Shev –sonrió Scorpius.

—Aunque ciertamente, ya no seas de la familia ¿no es así? –soltó Draco, dejándola sorprendida por su honestidad.

—Sí, es cierto, me temo que a partir de ahora deberían borrar mi nombre de la agenda familiar –soltó una risita y se puso de pie.

Todos la observaron, menos quien ella había estado deseando, su corazón dolió, amaba a James más que nada en el mundo, pero él era otro desde que ella había perdido a sus hijos, había firmado la anulación tan fácil, incluso ahora, había estado con otra mujer antes de llegar a una cena familiar, no había duda, separarse era la mejor opción para los dos.

—Te veré después en el trabajo –argumentó Scorpius, incómodo por lo que su padre había dicho.

—Desde luego –sonrió –muchas felicidades, aunque no sea más una Potter, les deseo lo mejor, sean felices, ámense más que a otra cosa, y tú Scops, eres muy afortunado, ésta familia es maravillosa.

Abrazó a los prometidos y les besó la mejilla, para después despedirse del resto, se alejó rumbo a la chimenea, no sin antes echar una última mirada a James, que no le miró ni siquiera en el último momento.

—M—

Scorpius cubrió la boca de Lily cuando escuchó un ruido desde la estancia, odiaba ser interrumpido en sus momentos más íntimos de su vida, abandonó el interior de su prometida y gruñó al notar su carpa en el bóxer.

—Debería ir yo, a mí no se me va a notar –se burló Lily.

—No, prefiero que me esperes justo como estás –le besó.

Scorpius sujetó su varita y apuntó a su miembro, para después salir rumbo al lugar donde provenía el ruido.

—Lamento la interrupción –murmuró James.

—Ah, eres tú ¿sí sabes que tengo a tu hermana…?

—No quiero detalles sucios, de hecho, no quiero ni siquiera la imagen previa en mi cabeza –bufó.

—Sí ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—En realidad estoy aquí por asunto de negocios.

—Sí, claro –se burló.

—Necesito un lugar al cual llegar…

—James, amo a tu hermana, no te quiero de amante –bromeó.

—Voy a irme –informó –aun así tengo que estar viniendo cada mes por asuntos con los duendes, así que… vendí la casa, le dejé a Shev los galeones en su bóveda, y no quiero llegar a casa de mis padres o de mis hermanos o los abuelos cuando esté aquí.

—Así que… -elevó una ceja.

—Quiero rentarte el apartamento que te regaló tu padre, tendrás dinero extra, y yo un maldito lugar en el cuál dormir y ducharme la noche que esté aquí.

—James, sabes que no tengo inconveniente de que uses ese apartamento –admitió el rubio –pero ¿ya lo pensaste bien?

—No hay nada que pensar, Scops, Elisheva me quiere lo más lejos de ella que se pueda, y yo… -suspiró, se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, para controlar su enfado –yo no voy a soportar estar en la misma ciudad que ella y no poder verla, charlar con ella.

—Ella te ama, Jamie –murmuró Scorpius.

—Te lo dije esa madrugada, ella no va a perdonarme jamás, y bueno, lo mejor es poner tierra de por medio.

—Y vas a dejarla sin luchar, valiente Gryffindor.

—No ha sido mi decisión, y voy a respetar la de ella, porque en lugar de sentarse a la mesa y discutir lo ocurrido, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, fue ella, no yo, y ya lo intenté.

—M—

Las cosas en San Mungo eran cada día más monótonas que nunca, Elisheva había vuelto a ser la misma medimago eficiente, su distancia con James parecía funcionar, al menos para ella, ya que cada mes que él volvía, desde hacía tres meses, no se veía para nada repuesto, dudaba que ella supiera que él no estaba en el país.

—Te lo digo en serio, te ves hermosa –Scorpius frunció el ceño cuando Abdul acarició la mejilla de Eli, ella le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se alejó.

—Dime Shev ¿cómo sigue tu marido? –soltó enfadado Scorpius.

—James no…

—Tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero… deberías… pensarlo.

El rubio observó a su colega alejarse, para ser asesinado con la mirada por su amiga, que pasó los pergaminos enfadada.

—Deja de…

—Es en serio, Elisheva ¿te importa una mierda James?

—No te interesa, estoy felizmente separada de él, soy libre de salir con quien yo quiera, él tiene que estar haciendo lo mismo.

—No, no lo está haciendo, al menos esta separación sólo la quería alguien –la observó.

—No eres nadie para juzgarme –le soltó dolida –él no lo pidió, pero tampoco se negó, así que esta separación vino de ambos lados.

—Claro –asintió.

La observó seguir revisando pergaminos, quiso preguntarle si estaba al tanto de que James estaba lo más lejos de ella en ese momento porque de lo contrario, explotaría.

—X—

La joven pelirroja observó el grabado en oro sobre el único prototipo de su escoba, observó los ojos azules de Jarvis que sonrió encantado, después de tanto esfuerzo, podía salir a la luz el único prototipo.

—Vaya, Potter, sin duda soy el jugador de Quidditch más feliz de la historia –admitió.

—Lo sé, y yo la chica más feliz, por fin podrá ver la luz.

—Porque ya tiene un nombre ¿no?

—Sí, porque ya tiene un nombre.

—Tenemos partido la siguiente semana, será un boom para los medios deportivos ¿qué tengo que decir aparte de que la maravillosa Lily Luna Potter la ha creado desde cero?

—Bueno, que gracias a tu abuelo, pronto habrá más en el mercado.

—M—

Elisheva se sentó a la mesa cuando Abdul le recorrió la silla, sonrió un poco incómoda, no sabía por qué rayos había aceptado esa invitación, quizás porque ese era el restaurant favorito de James, e iba todos los martes, que era el día que tenía más tiempo libre, iba sin que ella lo acompañara, de hecho, lo hacía desde antes de que se conocieran o siquiera se gustaran.

—Es un buen lugar –admitió Abdul –nunca había venido.

—La comida es deliciosa –sonrió emocionada, lo era, al menos James decía eso cada que la llevaba ahí.

—Lo supongo.

La joven pelirroja ordenó lo que su ex marido siempre ordenaba, observó la mirada de desagrado de Abdul ante su platillo, lo probó por compromiso, pero después de una porción pequeña, dijo que no tenía tanta hambre como había pensado tener.

—Lamento haberte traído –admitió.

—Oh, no, no, está bien, la verdad es que siempre quise venir a comer contigo, pero me rechazaste por Potter y… ahora me alegro que emendaras tu error –sonrió.

Shev observó al varón escondido detrás de un ejemplar del diario El Profeta, había una fotografía en movimiento de Jarvis Whisp, sonrió al recordar las palabras de su ex cada que veía algo relacionado con ese jugador de quidditch, no lo soportaba, y no entendía la razón.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, y se puso de pie, pensó que era James escondido, pero al llegar, notó que no tenía nada que ver con él, aun así, solicitó el ejemplar, el varón sonrió y se lo extendió, Shev regresó a su mesa.

_El mundo del deporte ha dado un vuelco enorme, al igual que nuestro corazón al descubrir que el mejor buscador que el quidditch ha tenido en años, había cambiado su vieja saeta de fuego renovada por una nueva, completamente desconocida, al inicio dudamos que pudiese superarse a sí mismo._

_Hemos notado que si de por sí Jarvis Whisp era casi tan rápido como una diminuta Snitch, ahora era igual de rápido que una, y es que nos ha dejado saber que en efecto, su escoba, no es más que el nuevo modelo creado y armado 100% por la hasta ahora desconocida empresa de escobas “Spotts”._

_La nueva J-E2, promete ser la mejor escoba creada en siglos._


	40. El Regalo de Harry.

Lily Luna Potter dio saltitos de alegría, su nueva oficina era bastante amplia, y podía tener una pequeña sala de juntas también ahí, no podía creer que las cosas estuviesen yendo a la perfección, no sabía que había hecho para que todo aquello fuese tan bueno, suspiró cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola papá –sonrió encantada.

—Veo que te instalaste bastante bien –sonrió.

—Lo hice, la verdad, soy bastante organizada –rió divertida.

—Ya lo noté, no sé, creo que eso lo heredaste de tu abuela Lily.

—Sí, supongo que tiene que venir de los Evans, porque los Potter –negó –y bueno, ni hablemos de los Weasley –se encogió de hombros mientras su padre asentía como si no hubiese más remedio.

El varón cerró la puerta y avanzó para sentarse en una de las sillas acolchadas de color verde, le indicó con un gesto que se sentara junto a él, así que obedeció sin chistar.

—Dime ¿has hablado con tu hermano?

—No, se cartea con Scops, pero no conmigo, creo que no debí decirle que no fuera un idiota y que hablara con Shev.

—Bueno, todos estamos intentando que reaccione, nunca creí que sería el más cobarde de mis hijos.

—Sí, todos pensamos que sería Al, con eso de que se parece a ti –los ojos esmeraldas de Harry observaron a su hija y la seriedad con que lo había dicho –bromeo –rió.

—Sí, más te vale, muchachita –sonrió –tengo un par de días libres, y pensaba irme con tu madre de vacaciones, pero creo que eso tendrá que esperar, iré a verlo a Baltimore.

—No, está en Nueva York ahora –informó –el M.A.C.U.S.A le pidió ayuda con unos duendes.

—Me alegra que sea exitoso, pero no que sea tan idiota.

—Tiene que ser la sangre Potter –se encogió de hombros.

—Te estás ganando una reprimenda, Lily.

—Ya, papá, sólo bromeo, no te enfades, pero sí, deberías ir con él y decirle que Shev está saliendo con Abdul.

—Vaya gustos, de James a eso –negó.

—Lo sé, la verdad James está muy bien –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime ¿quieres venir conmigo? Puedes darte ciertos permisos ¿no? Considero que serías de ayuda para hacerlo entrar en razón, además sabes más de ella que yo.

—Puedo arreglar unas cosas para que no haya problemas y nos vamos ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, entonces, hablaré con tu madre y le pediré disculpas por ser un muy mal marido…

—No, sabes, tú y mamá se merecen sus vacaciones, no canceles, iré yo a hablar con Jamie.

—Pero… ¿estás segura?

—Ya lo dijiste, soy quien mejor sabe de Shev, bueno, ese sería Scops, pero él no tiene por qué entrometerse en eso.

—Es parte de la familia –contestó Harry.

Lily sonrió, habían pasado buenos meses desde que el rubio y ella habían comenzado a salir, y le agradaba de sobremanera que su padre y su hermano Albus, estuvieran viendo a Scorpius como parte de la familia.

—Gracias papá –sonrió ella –por tolerarlo.

—Creo que… lo había estado juzgando bastante mal, ha hecho mucho por nosotros, no con el afán de ganarnos, sino por ser un hombre honorable, y me agrada que mi hija esté con un hombre de carácter, que ame su trabajo y que sea leal a sus creencias, sin duda, ambos han ganado al estar juntos.

—Lo hemos hecho –sonrió –gracias por todo, papi –lo abrazó.

—Iré con tu madre, a decirle que te harás cargo de James.

—Sí, en unos días iré a Nueva York, a charlar con él.

Lily regresó a su escritorio cuando su padre se marchó, comenzó con los pendientes, quería dejar todo solucionado, no sabía cuánto le tomaría hacer entrar en razón al idiota de su hermano.

—X—

Avanzó por el pequeño restaurante, había quedado de verse con Scorpius ahí, ya que no tendría mucho tiempo libre para comer, así que ella llegaría antes, ordenaría por él, y él llegaría justo a tiempo para comer, posiblemente la besaría un par de veces y regresaría a trabajar.

—Hola cariño –la saludó con un suave beso en los labios –perdón por no tener mucho tiempo para comer contigo.

—No te preocupes, quería decirte que iré a N.Y, a hablar con el idiota de mi hermano.

—No está en York, amor -le informó –llegará la próxima semana aquí a Londres.

—Y no pensabas decírmelo ¿verdad?

—Él no quería que lo hiciera, no te perdona después de todo lo que le dijiste.

—Bueno, todo lo que le dije es cierto.

—Sí, pero le dolió que fueses tú quien le dijera todo eso.

—Pues que lo supere –bufó.

—Te amo –la besó de nuevo, para llevarse un trozo de pollo a la boca.

—Yo a ti –sonrió encantada.

—M—

James Sirius puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto apareció en el apartamento que le había rentado a Scorpius meses atrás, nadie aparte de su futuro cuñado sabía que él llegaba a Londres ese día y que había estado quedándose en ese lugar.

—Me alegra que Scops no te dijera que me había contado tu visita mensual al país –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Sí, no puedo decir lo mismo ¿no es así? ¿Qué quieres, Lily? Tengo cosas que hacer, y realmente quiero irme lo antes posible.

—No piensas solucionar nada con ella ¿cierto?

—Ya se lo dije a Scorpius, Elisheva no quiere verme, en lugar de hablar las cosas asistió al Wizengamot y solicitó la disolución de nuestro matrimonio, fue su decisión, no la mía.

—Bien ¿no es tu decisión luchar por ella? –Elevó una ceja –porque ahora está saliendo con Abdul, el colega de Scops.

La mirada olivo de James se posó en su hermana, no estaba ahí con el afán de molestarlo por el hecho de que su matrimonio se fuera al carajo, sino porque le preocupaba su actitud, y quería lo mejor para él, todos creían que lo mejor para él era Elisheva, no podían estar más en lo cierto.

—Sé lo que intentas, pero esta charla no tendrías que tenerla conmigo, Lily –aceptó –si yo supiera que ella realmente… lo sabes, estoy lejos, porque ella quiere que lo esté, y no respetar su postura ¿qué haría eso de mí? –Se burló –fue una promesa que hicimos al comenzar nuestra relación, sólo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.

—Jamie –suplicó –tú no me dejarías ponerme en tu posición de ser mi situación con Scops, lo sé, porque te conozco mejor que nadie ¿lo olvidas?

—No lo olvido, Lil’, pero comprende un poco la situación, Elisheva y yo somos un par de adultos que se supone que tienen que solucionar los problemas como eso, adultos y hablarlo, la poca charla que hubo ella expuso sus decisiones, y yo sólo firmé, aun sin quererlo.

—De acuerdo –cedió Lily –pero… no huyas de nosotros ¿quieres?

James observó a su futuro cuñado salir de uno de los pasillos, un tanto colorado de la cara, posiblemente de un esfuerzo sobrehumano que hubiese tenido que hacer, le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se acercó a su prometida, dándole un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Listo –musitó –creo que nosotros nos veremos después, Sirius –se despidió entrando a la chimenea y desapareciendo.

—Por favor, evoca tus palabras y actúa como un adulto –lo besó Lily.

—M—

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Lily había visto a su hermano mayor, no le había mandado lechuza alguna, ni siquiera a Scorpius, y no sabía que pensar, había vuelto a América lo más seguro, y realmente no quería nada que ver con ellos.

—No debimos hacerlo –murmuró Lily, caminando de un lado al otro completamente nerviosa.

—Cariño, si no llevábamos a Shev a ese sitio, ellos realmente jamás, pero jamás se habrían visto de nuevo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero él ya no ve las cosas de la misma manera desde hace unos meses, así que…

—Nada, cuando él procese todo esto, sabrá lo mal que ha estado actuando y volverá.

—Sí, es James, de los tres el más maduro…

—No concuerda con mi idea de James –murmuró Scorpius con una sonrisa, intentando animarla.

—Oh, cállate –sonrió, acercándose a él para besarlo.

—Te amo, Potts –murmuró, acercándola a él –hace bastante tiempo que no coincidimos despiertos los dos –besó el cuello de su prometida.

—Lo sé –la joven bajó su mano que antes descansaba alrededor del cuello del rubio, hasta la entrepierna de este, que sonrió encantado.

—Por favor, compórtense ¿es mucho pedir?

La pareja se alejó rápidamente cuando la voz de Harry Potter llegó hasta sus oídos, le observaron sorprendidos, él tenía una mueca de asco bastante bien descifrable en su rostro.

—Lo sentimos, papá, pero este es nuestro hogar, así que…

—Sí, debí llamar –soltó encogiéndose de hombros, jalando a su hija y alejándola del rubio –pero descubrí algo gracioso mientras hacía unas diligencias en América.

—En América ¿qué hacías allá? El M.A.C.U.S.A. Te pidió ayuda con algo –frunció el ceño –o tiene que ver con James…

—Diligencias, no, no y medio sí –se encogió de hombros –bueno es que fui al registro en el ministerio de Magia, y bueno, me dijeron que no podían ayudarme con algo que quería, así que consulté otras cosas y vaya que me sorprendí –soltó.

—No comprendo, señor Potter –murmuró Scorpius.

—En el ministerio me dijeron que no hay ninguna clase de anotación respecto al matrimonio de Lily con Sebastian.

—Ah, eso –soltó Lily incómoda al notar la cara de fastidio de Scorpius respecto al tema –fue una boda muggle en Las Vegas –se encogió de hombros –pero cambiemos de tema…

—Sí, aproveché para revisar mi registro con tu madre, Lily y apareció, así que bueno, quería ver la disolución del matrimonio de James que solicitó Elisheva, y en efecto, se solicitó, pero… jamás se llevó el pergamino firmado por parte de ambos.

—O sea que… -Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Shev jamás llevó el pergamino al Wizengamot –vociferó incrédulo Scorpius –eso sí que es una sorpresa.

—Eso no es todo, cuando fui a buscar a James a América, para informarle, me sorprendí bastante cuando me _informaron _que él no había vuelto desde que volvió a Londres –observó a su hija –dime ¿tú sabes por qué tu hermano no volvió a su trabajo?

—No, absolutamente no –movió frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dijo que sus diligencias al nuevo continente no fue por James ¿qué hacía allá? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—Una vez que me dijeron que mi hija no estaba casada en el mundo mágico, moví mis influencias con unos conocidos, y me informaron de su escape a América contigo y con Sebastian antes de que éste desapareciera.

—Ajá –soltó incómodo Scorpius.

—Seguí las pistas y estas me llevaron a Las Vegas –les extendió una pequeña caja alargada, haciendo que los jóvenes se miraran –es mi regalo para ustedes.

—Gracias –frunció el ceño Lily.

La joven pareja destapó la caja, con una extraña curiosidad invadiéndoles rápidamente ¿de qué podía tratarse aquél regalo?

—Papá –murmuró Lily sorprendida.

—No, no lo hizo realmente ¿o sí?

—Sólo tuve que decirle al M.A.C.U.S.A. Un poco al respecto para que hicieran algo –sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero… no puedo ¡gracias, papá! –Lily se acercó a su padre, le otorgó un beso suave en la mejilla y se lanzó hacia su prometido, a besarlo completamente feliz.

—Tengo que admitir que desde que James dijo que Elisheva había solicitado su disolución, se me ocurrió que podía hacer lo mismo contigo, Lily, me tomó un tiempo, pero… tu matrimonio con Sebastian ha sido anulado oficialmente en el mundo muggle.

—Eso te hace una mujer viuda-divorciada –se burló Scorpius.

—No, ese matrimonio jamás existió según las leyes del M.A.C.U.S.A. Sebastian usó un maleficio para que los casaran en el mundo muggle, así que no cuenta.

—Sabía que ese idiota no había conseguido los permisos necesarios para casarse contigo legalmente ni siquiera en el mundo muggle –sonrió Scorpius.

—En serio papá, muchas gracias por esto.

—No agradezcas –sonrió al ver a su hija feliz.

—Tenemos que agradecerlo, señor, realmente no esperé que fuese a hacer algo así, tomando en cuenta que quien piensa casarse con su hija ahora soy yo.

—Tiene que quedar claro con esto, Scorpius, que por mucho que en el pasado me desagradabas para mi hija de forma romántica, yo jamás planee, ni Albus o Teddy meter a la vida de Lily a Sebastian para quitarte la oportunidad, habíamos estado manejando que conociera al resto de la familia, porque mis hijos mayores parecían llevarse bien con él, pero no para hacerlo tu rival, seguía siendo mayor que Lily, y eso ni a mí ni a Ginny nos parecía bien.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter –sonrió el rubio.

— ¡Tengo que contarle esto a Audrey! –chilló feliz, levantándose del regazo de su prometido para ir al pergamino y tinta.

—Así que… ya no hay impedimentos para que comiencen a planear una boda ¿no es así?

—Ah, el matrimonio de ella no nos detenía a decir verdad, quería terminar mi especialidad antes de que nos casáramos, ya sabe, por el tiempo lejos que tendríamos que pasar y todo eso.

—No había pensado en ello –admitió Harry –es su relación después de todo, nosotros sólo podemos aconsejar, pero son ustedes los que tomarán la decisión final.

—Gracias por la comprensión.

Lily sonrió encantada al ver como su padre y su prometido charlaban tranquilamente, como si realmente Harry Potter jamás hubiese considerado a ese chico como algo poco digno de su pequeña hija, ella no podía ser más feliz en ese momento, bueno, quizás que su hermano mayor, Albus dejara sus comentarios fuera de lugar de lado y que su otro hermano mayor, James diera señales de vida por fin después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

—Bueno –interrumpió Harry la charla, observando su reloj de pulsera –tengo que irme o mi mujer me asesinará por no llegar a cenar.

—Mamá jamás haría algo así –lo reprendió Lily.

—Con la mirada, lo hará, una y otra vez, hasta que el hambre me abandone –sonrió y se puso de pie –te veré después cariño –besó a su hija en la frente y se alejó.

La mirada olivo de Lily se posó inmediatamente en su prometido, si ella no sabía nada de su hermano, era más seguro que Scorpius sí, después de todo, el hecho de haber sido el único Potter que había estado de su lado desde el inicio había hecho que el rubio tuviese una clase de lealtad extraña para con James Sirius.

—No me mires así –se quejó Scorpius.

—Tú sabes dónde está ¿no es cierto?

—Podría saberlo, pero no.

—Inicias la frase con un _podría, _significa que sí lo sabes.

—Cariño, si él no quiere ser encontrado por su familia es por algo.

—Sí, somos unos metiches, pero nos preocupa…

—Él está bien –la tranquilizó –mejor que bien.

—Claro, y tengo que confiar en tu palabra –se levantó enfadada.

—No vamos a pelear por eso ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no –se refugió en su habitación, haciendo que el rubio resoplara, adiós a la noche de pasión que había tenido en mente antes de que su futuro suegro les interrumpiera.

—X—

Scorpius Malfoy no dejaba de reír ante la información que su padre le había confiado, no podía creer la calma con la que le había dicho eso, posiblemente saber que no había forma de evitar emparentar con los Potter-Weasley había cambiado su humor.

—Es en serio, papá –soltó conteniendo un poco la risa.

—Sí, dime ¿no te agrada la propuesta? Al parecer podría ser un buen consejero amoroso, porque lo comprendo todo.

—Desde luego –se rió Scorpius.

—Sólo por eso, no voy a decirte donde está el hermano mayor de tu prometida –se encogió de hombros, sujetando un pergamino.

—Es que tú si sabes.

—Desde luego que lo sé –observó a su hijo ofendido –fue él quien me dijo que me dedicara a eso.

—Vaya, pues los Potter están bastante preocupados, yo he tenido que mentirle a Lily, diciéndole que sé dónde está pero que no le diré.

—El joven Potter está bien –lo tranquilizó Draco.

—No vas a decirme donde está.

—Está en buenas manos.

—Pero… -la mirada gris de Scorpius brilló en comprensión.

—Está con Elisheva ¿no es cierto? –sonrió sorprendido.

—Así es, al parecer, cuando el amor es intenso y fuerte, es imposible terminarlo.

—Me alegro que se reconciliaran, pero deberían…

—Es un proceso, _Scops _–El rubio sonrió al escuchar a su padre llamarlo así –ellos han perdido dos hijos en una sola jugada, hay cosas que uno no puede recuperar cuando pierde algo que ama.

Scorpius observó la seriedad de su padre, sabía que estaba refiriéndose a la muerte de su madre, la muerte de Astoria Malfoy había derrumbado a Draco, y reconstruir las ruinas le había tomado mucho tiempo, y había necesitado algo de ayuda para reparar su relación con su hijo.

—Dime mejor ¿cómo ha tomado Lily el hecho de que no quieres hijos?

—No lo hemos discutido todavía –admitió –ha estado tomando las grageas anticonceptivas sin decir pio, así que supongo que ella tampoco quiere hijos.

—Bien –comentó serio Draco.

—No me digas que quieres una larga lista de nietos –se burló.

—No –sonrió divertido.

—Vamos papá, supongo que muy dentro de ti, no quieres que el legado Malfoy termine conmigo ¿no es así?

—Scorpius –lo observó –yo no quería un hijo porque sabía que eso podía tomar la vida de tu madre, estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo un linaje que lleva más allá de lo que tú puedas imaginar, pero ella creyó que tener un hijo era algo digno por lo cual morir, ella moriría pero tendría algo suyo haciendo la diferencia, te amo, eres mi hijo, y desde el momento en que supe que venías en camino te adoré, pero no estás en este mundo para seguir con el linaje Malfoy, también llevas el Greengrass en tu sangre, nunca olvides eso.

—Eso no cambia mis deseos –informó.

—No estoy pidiendo que cambies de idea –admitió.

El heredero Malfoy observó por unos minutos a su padre que se puso a hacer su trabajo, sin recordar ni un momento que su hijo seguía ahí, así que se marchó sin despedirse.

Apareció en su apartamento, Lily estaba sentada sobre el suelo, con un montón de libros, su bonito cabello rojo caía sobre su hermoso rostro, sonrió por un momento, antes de que ella se percatara que era él.

—Ah, hola cariño –sonrió Lily –perdón el desastre, estoy investigando.

—Lo comprendo, no te preocupes, yo soy igual cuando estoy con mi especialidad ¿no?

—No, tú invades todo el lugar –sonrió.

—Amor, quiero que hablemos de un tema delicado.

—De acuerdo –cerró su libro, agitó la varita y todo comenzó a acomodarse en los estantes.

Él se sentó junto a ella, observando sus bonitos ojos olivo, no podía creer que fuese tan afortunado de ser el hombre que ella había decidido amar.

—Estoy esperando –informó, haciendo que él la observara un poco en shock –Scops –lo llamó –estoy esperando a que comiences a hablar –soltó.

No sabía por qué esas palabras le habían acelerado el corazón, estaba ahí para decirle que no quería hijos, pero ese simple _estoy esperando, _le llenó el pecho de felicidad y la cabeza de un montón de posibilidades que jamás habían llegado a él.

—Hoy fui a hablar con papá.

—Eso no me sorprende, bueno, a menos que cambiara de opinión y decidiera que no me quiere como parte de su familia.

—Le informé que… bueno, tener hijos no es algo que esté en mis planes, ni a corto ni largo plazo –observó la desilusión en la mirada de su prometida.

—Eso ya lo sabía –informó Lily.

—Nunca lo habíamos hablado, cariño.

—Sí, lo habíamos hecho, posiblemente no lo recuerdes –suspiró, observando la chimenea.

—Bien ¿puedes recordarme la charla?

—Estábamos todavía en Hogwarts –comenzó Lily, y Scorpius no necesitó que siguiera hablando para comprender la desilusión en su mirada –la única mujer digna de tener a tus hijos es Rose Weasley –terminó la charla, ya que volvió a abrir su libro.

—Lily –comenzó él.

—No, está bien –sonrió, pero él sabía que no estaba para nada bien.

—Estoy enamorado de ti –comentó.

—Lo sé –sonrió ella –claro que sé que me amas, Scops.

—Mis fantasías con Rose eran sólo eso… fantasías de un chico idiota, que jamás…

—Scops ¿no te has preguntado la razón por la cual podías imaginar un futuro con Rose así y no conmigo? –le observó atenta.

—Te amo a…

—Hay tantas formas de amar, Scorpius –le besó suavemente en los labios y se puso de pie.

El rubio se quedó ahí, sentado, observando las fotografías de su madre, mezcladas con un montón de su pelirroja, no podía creer que ella dudara de su amor por algo que había inventado, sólo para no perderla, es que había sido un estúpido.

—X—

Despertó sobresaltado, su respiración era rápida, se giró para abrazar a su prometida, pero el vació en la cama fue inevitable, se puso de pie de inmediato, entró a la ducha, no estaba ahí, el armario tampoco, salió en busca de Lily, pero no necesitó seguir avanzando, su corazón se tranquilizó en cuanto escuchó su risa.

—En serio, mamá me está volviendo loco –se quejó Albus Potter.

—Es su nieto, Albus, tienes que comprender, la abuela era igual con nosotros.

—Sí, bueno ¿segura que puedes? No quiero meterte en problemas con Scorpius.

—No tendré problemas con él.

—Bueno, si no quiere hijos es por algo ¿no lo crees?

—Lo sé, pero que él no quiera hijos conmigo, no significa que no sea un poco flexible…

—No quiero detalles sórdidos –pidió Albus.

—Tonto –rió Lily –él estará trabajando la tarde y llegará hasta las once, no te preocupes, cuando él llegue, Stella y tú ya habrán pasado, no tendrá que soportarlo.

—De acuerdo, si te dice algo, envíame un patronus y de inmediato vendré ¿sí?

—Sí –rió Lily.

—Es bastante malo, siempre quisiste una docena de hijos, puedo jurar que serías la mejor madre del mundo.

—Calla –pidió Lily –amo a Scorpius, y la cuestión de los hijos es algo que se toma en pareja.

—No –informó Albus –la cuestión de los hijos normalmente viene cuando eres la bastante estúpido para no cuidarte bien, no es algo que tomes conscientemente, créeme, Lil’ –se escuchó que Albus besó a su hermana y después la chimenea.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar cuando su prometida comenzó a cantarle a su sobrino, se asomó un poco, para verle meciendo al niño en brazos, el cabello azabache contrastaba un montón con el pelirrojo de ella.

—Duerme tranquilo, pequeño Allie –le acarició la cabeza, el niño levantó la vista cuando lo vio y levantó la mano, señalándolo.

—Hola –saludó Scorpius al niño, no entendió ni un carajo de lo que dijo, pero lo saludó.

—Dile buenos días al tío Scops, Allie –sonrió Lily –espero que no te moleste –se encogió de hombros –Albus tiene cosas que hacer y Stella tiene trabajo y no quieren dejarlo con mamá porque lo malcría.

—No es como si la tía Lily no lo hiciera.

—Shhh, no queremos que Albus se entere ¿cierto, Allie? –Le sonrió al niño –ve a dormir cariño –le pidió.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

—No te preocupes por mí –se giró, yendo a la cocina cargando con la pañalera en un hombro y a Allie del otro lado.

Scorpius suspiró, Albus y Lily tenían la mitad de razón, aún los esposos, terminaban teniendo hijos no por planificación, sino porque fue un descuido, las parejas igual, sin embargo Lily también decía la verdad, era algo que tenían que hablarlo, él ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

El agua no logró despejarlo, tenía que hablar con ella, preferiblemente sin que Rose Weasley apareciera en la conversación, cuanto había afectado su futuro con ella sin saberlo.


	41. Campanas.

Scorpius Malfoy apareció en el jardín de La Madriguera a medio día, su prometida estaría ahí ya que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Dominique Weasley estaría desocupada y pasaría unos días en Inglaterra, así que avanzó hasta el jardín trasero para unirse al almuerzo.

—Me sorprende que estés así –dijo una voz que no distinguió, así que supuso que sería de Dominique.

—Oh, cállate –se burló Lily –has tenido más relaciones que nadie en esta familia, dime ¿por qué dejaste al último afortunado? –sonrió Lily.

—Bueno, metas incompatibles –se encogió de hombros –oh vaya, chico sexy aproximándose –sonrió la prima de Lily al verlo.

—Buenas tardes –saludó, así que su prometida se giró rápidamente, le sonrió radiante.

—Pudiste venir –sonrió Lily –Dom, te presento a Scorpius –lo acercó a su prima –mi prometido.

—Siempre te quedas a los más guapos –hizo puchero –rió y se puso de pie –es muy del tipo de Rose ¿no crees? –elevó una ceja.

—Rose no es de mi tipo –informó él, extendiendo la mano.

—Bueno, sería mala suerte si también te dejara por ella ¿no? –se burló.

—Dom –pidió Lily, observando alrededor.

—Ya, le caería muy bien a los abuelos, saber que ha salido igual que la tía Hermione –bufó.

—Dom –la reprendió Lily de nuevo.

—Engatusó al tío Ron, después tuvo sus quereres con Krum y “regresó arrepentida” –negó –igual la buena y adorable Rosie, no vendría mal que supieran que era ella con quien se besaba Lysander cuando lo descubriste, medio año saliendo con él –gruñó.

—Tú y James prometieron no decirle a nadie en la familia –le recordó.

—Bien –elevó las manos dándose por vencida y se alejó.

—Y… ¿por qué no me dijiste que era Rose con quien te puso el cuerno ese idiota?

—Bueno, dije que no volvería a salir con alguien que se fijó en ella, creí que eso despejaría la duda cuando ya había dicho que me había engañado con otra chica –se encogió de hombros.

—Es un idiota, eres más bonita, más alegre, más inteligente…

—Tranquilo Romeo –lo sujetó del hombro Albus con una sonrisa divertida –está toda la familia presente.

—Ah, los niños, ya recordé porque no vengo –se escuchó la queja de Dominique a lo lejos cuando un grupo de niños se acercó corriendo y gritando.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Lily y Scorpius se habían comprometido, eso había dado pie a que los hijos de Victoire y Ted crecieran, y tuvieran dos más, Albus Severus había añadido dos hijos más al clan familiar que ya podían andar y uno de brazos que Stella mecía para que dejara de llorar, ya que el alboroto lo había despertado.

James, que se había reconciliado con Elisheva, había aportado unos preciosos trillizos, de tres años, Rose y su pareja tenían dos hijos, que también corrían por todos lados, Hugo y Audrey ahora eran padres de tres niños, y contar el resto de los hijos de los primos de Lily hacía que a Scorpius le diera dolor de cabeza, así que se concentraba en ignorar el ruido.

—Tía Lily –la llamó el hijo mayor de Ted y Victoire –ven con nosotros –pidió –por favor.

—Bien, bien –se dejó jalar de la mano.

Scorpius vio a su prometida corriendo por todo el lugar detrás de sus sobrinos, todos ellos la preferían, era la única soltera y la única (aparte de Dominique) sin hijos.

—Hola, primo guapo –lo besó en la mejilla Dominique.

—Hola –saludó.

—Odio las reuniones familiares por ese montón de engendros –admitió –sacó un pequeño cigarrillo y le extendió la caja a él, que se vio tentado, había dejado el vicio hacía algunos años, sin embargo sujetó uno y lo encendió.

—Sí, a mí me da dolor de cabeza siquiera recordar tantos nombres –admitió Scorpius.

—Lo sé, Lily y yo estuvimos carteándonos por todo este tiempo –le informó –me contó que no quieres hijos –observó a Rose –bueno, sólo con _la favorita de la familia. _

—Te dijo eso –bufó.

—Es que Lily siempre ha querido una docena de hijos –admitió –yo te comprendo a ti –aceptó –pero… -suspiró –Ethan, mi ex, me dejó, porque en sus planes sí era tener una familia.

—Dime ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso?

—Ella quiere hijos –le observó seria –los ha deseado desde que pudo hablar, Lily… ella en serio tiene que amarte demasiado como para renunciar a algo así, sólo… mírala.

El rubio observó a su prometida, que alzaba a uno de los hijos de Rose, y giraba con él, sonreía feliz, rodeada de todos aquellos niños de cabellos de casi todas la gama de colores posibles en los humanos.

—No se está haciendo joven, y no esperes que en algún futuro, Lily haga lo que Ethan, y vaya con alguien que aparte de que le ame lo suficiente, en sus planes sean tener hijos.

—Nuestro amor es más fuerte que una descendencia.

—X—

La comida iba de un lado a otro delante de Scorpius, le encantaba ver aquella dinámica bien organizada, al menos cuando se trataba de sentarse a la mesa y degustar los alimentos deliciosos preparados por la señora Weasley.

—Tía Lily –habló el hijo mayor de Teddy.

— ¿Sí? –sonrió.

— ¿Por qué tú no tienes hijos? –cuestionó.

— ¡Remus! –Chilló Teddy, cuando Scorpius se atragantó –esas no son preguntas…

—Pero sí ¿por qué la tía Lily no tiene hijos? Sería genial –volvió a hablar el niño –ya tengo muchos primos, pero ninguno de mi tía favorita.

—Bueno, Remus –intentó Dominique.

—Tú no, tía Dom –dijo el niño –la tía Lily –la observó.

—Bueno, Remus –sonrió Lily –hay cosas que simplemente… no pueden ser –se encogió de hombros.

—Tu tío Scorpius no quiere hijos –habló Dominique.

La mirada gris de Scorpius se posó en ella, así que eso había sido armado por la desgraciada mujer, presionándolo delante de toda la familia de Lily.

—Pero… -el pequeño hizo una mueca –él no es mi tío –soltó –no está casado con mi tía Lily ¿por qué no te buscas a otro que si quiera hijos contigo, tía? –cuestionó, con un brillo en la mirada, así que eso no lo había orquestado Dominique.

—io tamben quero un pimo de tía Illi –continúo uno de los pequeños.

De pronto, todos los sobrinos de la pelirroja estaban soltando sus deseos porque ella se convirtiera en madre, ella solo sonreía escuchando las peticiones, con una melancolía en la mirada.

—Ya sé, me conseguiré un gato y podrán tener un primo.

—Ah no –se quejó Remus Lupin –yo no quiero un animal de primo –para eso, me quedo con el de tía Dominique.

—Maldito es un buen hijo –se encogió de hombros Dominique, haciendo que los adultos rieran.

—Deberías conseguirte un novio nuevo, tía Lily.

Scorpius vio la seriedad del rostro del niño al pronunciar eso, sujetó la mano de su prometida y le dio un suave apretón, ella le sonrió, pero no estaba muy feliz como le hubiese gustado a él.

—Te amo –le susurró al oído él.

—Lo sé –sonrió, pero de inmediato el gesto desapareció.

—M—

Después de la fabulosa reunión donde le habían echado en cara que él no era tío de nadie ahí, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, habían comenzado con los planes de la boda, esa noticia había hecho que Lily por fin estuviese genuinamente feliz desde que toda una mesa de casi cincuenta le pidiera que tuviera hijos.

—Ese vestido es hermoso –sonrió Ginny Potter.

—Bueno, el señor Malfoy quiere que use el que usó su mujer –observó a su madre.

—No te gustó el mío ¿no?

—Me encanta, es hermoso.

—Bueno, el mío lo puedes usar en tu segundo matrimonio, según el pequeño Remus, merece un tío que si quiera que tú tengas hijos.

—Amo a Scorpius, mamá –informó.

—Dime, hija ¿alguna vez has dejado de tomar las grageas? –sonrió.

—Ma –rió –él también toma precauciones por si a mí se me olvida, él no quiere hijos conmigo, no soy Rose –cerró los ojos, eso era algo que no quería compartir con nadie.

—Así que crees que eres el premio de consolación ¿no?

—No lo creo –informó, observando el vestido de la madre de Scorpius.

—Lily, cariño, toda esta inmensa familia, lo único que quiere es tu felicidad, sí él ha dejado de serlo… no tienes que casarte porque…

—Si él no fuese mi felicidad, no seguiría con él, tranquila, mamá, lo amo, y él a mí.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –pruébate el vestido, para hacerle ajustes.

Lily lo hizo, para su sorpresa, el vestido le quedaba un poco flojo, a pesar de que se veía que la mujer de Draco Malfoy solía ser muy delgada, y más alta que Lily.

Después de que Ginevra Potter hiciera los arreglos, bajaron, Scorpius estaba ahí, riendo a carcajadas con James y Albus, mientras Elisheva y Stella cuidaban de los niños que estaban jugando en el jardín.

—Listo, le ha quedado un poco flojo, pero nada que no pudiese arreglar –informó Ginny.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió Scorpius.

—No agradezcas –acarició el cabello de su hija –vamos a tener que usar alguna poción, está muy desgastado ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Bueno, armar escobas no es algo sencillo ¿sabes? –Sonrió –a veces se atora entre las astillas, y no es lo más importante.

—Claro, Scorpius ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

La pareja se observó un momento antes de que el rubio siguiera a la madre de su prometida al estudio, presentía que le daría una charla sobre que debería hacer feliz a Lily y tener al menos un hijo.

—Señora Potter, yo…

—Bueno, ya que tu padre le ha pedido a Lily usar el vestido de tu madre –ella sacó una pequeña caja –Harry ha pensado que tú podrías usar los gemelos de su padre –sonrió.

—Vaya –soltó al verlos.

—Para él es muy importante que sepas que eres más que bienvenido en nuestra familia.

—Bueno, ciertamente todos pertenecemos a la misma familia ¿no? –Ginny sonrió.

—Ciertamente, todos tenemos sangre Black –admitió la pelirroja –quería abordar otro tema importante contigo –él hizo una mueca.

—No es nada de eso –sonrió la mujer –Harry y yo le prometimos a Lily que no íbamos a meternos en su relación –informó –son una pareja, son sus decisiones –hizo un ademán para dar por zanjado el tema –tu padre ha compartido su deseo de que la ceremonia y recepción sea en la Mansión Malfoy.

—Papá está desesperado por llenar esa casa al menos una vez –rió divertido.

—Lily siempre ha querido que su boda sea al aire libre, no nos oponemos a que sea en la mansión, simplemente, en el jardín.

—Hablaré con él –sonrió.

—Bien, es todo lo que quería tratar contigo, ya que soy la organizadora oficial –sonrió la mujer.

Scorpius se quedó un momento más observando el lugar, las fotos del grandioso Harry Potter sosteniendo a cada uno de sus hijos cuando eran apenas unos bebés, no podría haber hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra que él, sonrió.

Todo iba a la felicidad, él era feliz así como estaba, con Lily, sólo con ella, pero ¿ella realmente necesitaba un hijo para ser feliz? ¿Era tan egoísta al no complacerla en algo así?

—Scops, es hora de irnos, mamá dice que tenemos que probar los pasteles –sonrió feliz.

—Claro y eso te ilusiona –sonrió.

—Desde luego ¿quién le dice que no a los pasteles?

—Vamos.

El rubio los apareció en el lugar, había un montón de mesas acomodadas con muestras de pasteles, la joven pelirroja se acercó emocionada, probó uno de chocolate, cerrando los ojos.

—No hagas eso –susurró en su oído –no cuando tenemos que tardar horas aquí, probando pasteles.

—Lo lamento –sonrió divertida y le dio un trozo de pastel en la boca.

—M—

Los preparativos de la boda habían terminado, Lily observó su reflejo en el espejo, su madre la había arreglado asombrosamente bien, incluso dudaba que se tratase de ella.

—Vaya, sin duda luces hermosa –Lily le sonrió a su padre.

—Eres la última en casarte, al fin te sacamos oficialmente de la casa –sonrió divertido.

—Lo sé –bromeó ella.

—La ceremonia no tarda en comenzar, así que terminen con los detalles, si es que hay, y te esperaré al pie de la escalera, mi amor –la besó en la frente –y a ti en la primera fila –besó a su esposa en los labios.

Lily se alisó el vestido por milésima vez, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía creer que estaba a punto de casarse con Scorpius, ser oficialmente la señora Malfoy, sonrió cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Scorpius esperaba por ella en el altar, con James y Hugo detrás de él, al otro lado, estaba Elisheva y Audrey, le sonrieron feliz, por fin, después de tantos años, estaba a punto de ser la esposa de Scorpius.

—Bueno, creo que sabes que ella es mi única hija ¿no? –Cuestionó Harry a Scorpius –y que no descansaré si le rompes el corazón.

—Voy a ser de ella la mujer más feliz –aseguró.

—Eso espero –besó la mano de su hija y la entregó a Scorpius, que sonrió.

Lily observó a Scorpius y después a su tía Hermione, encargada de hacer el enlace matrimonial, no escuchó ni una sola palabra, no dejaba de ver a Scorpius, se veía excepcionalmente guapo con su túnica perfecta, y su cabello rubio completamente acomodado.

—Sí –escuchó su propia voz, ni siquiera sabía a qué había dicho que sí, pero acto seguido, Scorpius se acercó a ella para besarla.

—Bien, ahora son el señor y la señora Malfoy.

Ambos bajaron del altar, y avanzaron hasta el pequeño lugar donde les tomarían las fotos, la mayoría de los invitados era familia, así que esa sesión fue casi eterna, después serían ellos dos solos.

—Me muero de hambre –se quejó Lily, después de la milésima foto.

—Seguro que sí –se giró hasta ella –yo muero por hacerte mía, ahora que oficialmente eres la señora Malfoy –la besó.

—X—

Lily sonrió encantada cuando vio las pequeñas lucecitas redondas alrededor del lugar, observó a su madre que le regaló una sonrisa, ella siempre había pensado que esas luces hacían que el lugar se viese más hermoso y romántico.

La recepción fue fantástica, el padre de Scorpius había ofrecido las habitaciones para que así no tuviesen que irse, tal y como lo había dicho el rubio, Draco estaba bastante interesado en que la mansión de su familia estuviese llena, pero por primera vez, de personas buenas, y no de mortífagos, torturando personas.

—Bueno, déjame bailar con mi nuera –intervino Draco, sujetando el brazo de su hijo.

—Claro, iré a bailar con Shev, que está regañando a mi ahijado.

Lily le sonrió a Draco y colocó su mano en su hombro, sujetando su mano derecha, no dijo nada durante un momento.

—Realmente lamento que mi hijo tomara esa decisión.

—No se preocupe –sonrió.

—Bueno, tu empresa está aquí ¿Qué pasará con ella cuando se marchen?

—Marchar ¿A dónde? –Draco se quedó callado.

—No te lo dijo –negó –vaya –suspiró –su especialidad le ha dado un puesto importante, se ha unido al consejo internacional de la salud, en Suiza.

—Supongo que esa era la famosa noticia que sería nuestro mejor regalo de bodas.

—Lamento haberme metido en eso, pensé que te lo había comentado, hace meses que firmó.

—Ah, por eso tanto tiempo libre –se burló.

—Así es.

Lily observó a su ahora esposo, que bailaba divertido con Elisheva, el resto de la velada no resultó ser tan bueno como ella había pensado que sería, no estaba ni remotamente feliz como creyó que estaría en su boda, cuando tenía siete, cuando había visualizado todo aquello a los once, incluso cuando Scorpius le propuso matrimonio.

—Dime ¿Qué te ocurre? –le abrazó desde atrás, besando su cuello.

—No es nada –se alejó de él.

—Pues parece mucho, no te ves ni remotamente feliz.

—Lo estoy –lo observó –completamente feliz.

—Ahora eres sarcástica –negó –dime ¿qué ocurre?

—Mejor dime tú ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Ocurrir sobre qué, cariño?

—Suiza.

—Oh –se quedó serio –bueno, yo… ¿cómo te enteraste?

—Eso no importa –soltó –no pensabas decírmelo ¿o sí?

—Bueno, iremos de luna de miel allá, quedarás tan enamorada que querrás vivir ahí –sonrió.

—Dime algo ¿en algún momento tendré voz y voto en todo esto? –se soltó de él.

—Tú siempre tienes voz y voto, amor.

—No, no es cierto, Scops, yo no quiero ir a Suiza, mi trabajo está aquí…

—Bueno, el mío estará allá –soltó.

—Sí, pero no lo discutimos…

—No estábamos casados.

—Pero éramos una pareja, Scorpius.

—Estás siendo dramática –intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero ella se alejó.

—Yo voy a quedarme en Londres, si tú decides irte a Suiza, bien.

—Lily, ahora somos un matrimonio, tu lugar es…

—Mi lugar –se burló –el tuyo también es junto a mí, sin embargo estás haciendo maletas para irte a Suiza.

—Irnos –corrigió.

—Yo no iré, esto debiste plantearlo antes de organizar todo esto, antes de llegar al altar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces, podría haber decidido –informó –y podría haberte dicho que sí, o que no.

—Bueno, te lo digo ahora ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

—Sabes, creo que hiciste bien en no preguntarlo antes, porque de haberlo hecho, no me habría casado contigo.

—Lily –intentó detenerla –oye…

Scorpius observó a su padre, fue hasta él y lo alejó de la charla que tenía con la madre de Lily.

—Sé un poco…

—Tenías que decirle lo de Suiza.

—Sí, alguien tenía que decirle lo de Suiza, Scorpius –soltó Draco enfadado –es tu esposa ahora, no una maldita lechuza que decides llevar contigo a donde quieras.

—Pero…

—Nada pero, las riendas de este matrimonio lo estás llevando tú, desde que eran novios.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Sabes, te amo, hijo, pero eres un maldito egoísta con esa chica, no tendrán hijos porque _tú _no quieres, _se tendrá que mudar a Suiza _porque tú quieres ¿cuándo será lo que ella quiere?

—Papá…

—Creí que te parecías a tu madre, pero veo que estaba bastante equivocado, te pareces a tu abuelo Lucius, debí ponerte su nombre, como él lo pedía.

—M—

Scorpius observó a Lily, a pesar de que se había negado, él la había sonsacado a que fuesen de luna de miel a Suiza, convencido de que ella se enamoraría del lugar, cosa que al parecer no pasaría, llevaban dos semanas, y no era nada como lo que su mente pensó.

—Cariño…

—No tengo hambre –contestó, mientras leía su libro de “Las mejores maderas del Mundo”.

—Dime ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar enfadada?

—Estuve hablando con tu padre –informó observándolo.

—No me sorprende, fue quien te dijo…

—_No como mi suegro _–informó.

—Ah, entonces como abogado ¿vas a separarte? –se burló.

—Es tu decisión no la mía, Scorpius, yo no pienso vivir aquí.

—Ah, es que podré tomar un traslador todos los malditos días para ir a casa y luego volver aquí y…

—No me hables como si fuese mi culpa –contestó enfadada.

—Es que lo es, sabes que ser Sanador es toda mi vida, nunca he querido nada como quiero esto, te lo dije, mi trabajo es algo que amo incluso más que a ti, no me hagas elegir, Lily.

—Tienes razón, soy muy injusta contigo.

—Sí, lo eres.

—Perdón, tienes razón, no soy nadie para separarte del única y gran amor de tu vida.

—No es tan así, Lily…

—Quédate con Suiza, yo puedo traer mi empresa acá, una sucursal.

— ¿Ves? –Sonrió –al fin, pero no, te quedas siempre en el maldito lado de lo imposible, al fin te das cuenta, tu trabajo no es tan importante como el mío.

La mirada de Lily se posó en él, creyendo que estaba bromeando, pero no lo hacía, Scorpius realmente creía que lo que ella hacía jamás podría compararse con cuán importante era él y lo que hacía.

—Estaré en la habitación.

—No has comido nada –le recordó.

—Tengo dolor de cabeza –se puso de pie –creo que mi maravilloso marido ha traído poción para eso –él sonrió orgulloso.

—M—

Scorpius avanzó despreocupado hasta la habitación donde se hospedaba con Lily para su luna de miel, había estado observando folletos de propiedades durante la comida, tenían que encontrar un buen lugar donde establecerse.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, Lily estaba cerca de la ventana, leyendo su libro de maderas, subrayando un par de cosas y anotando otras en su pergamino.

—Mira ¿qué te parece? –le enseñó el folleto.

—Ah, ya estás viendo propiedades –se burló.

—Desde luego que sí, necesitamos un bonito lugar para vivir.

—No me gusta –contestó regresando su vista a su libro.

—Deja eso por un momento, quiero tu opinión en esto.

—Ah, algo en lo que sí puedo opinar –se burló –pero no, te delego esa responsabilidad, gracias.

Le dio la espalda, Scorpius que intentó obtener su opinión de algunas casas pequeñas cerca de su trabajo nuevo.

—Comienzo a creer que jugaste conmigo y no quieres vivir aquí.

— ¡Bingo! –Se burló –te ha tomado bastante tiempo descubrirlo.

Scorpius suspiró para no enfadarse más de lo que ya estaba, Lily estaba siendo bastante inmadura al respecto de aquello.

—Bueno, sabes, tengo un trato para ti.

—Ajá –comentó ella sin prestarle atención.

—Tendremos un hijo, pero sólo uno –sonrió cuando ella lo observó –siempre y cuando, vengamos a vivir aquí –le regaló una sonrisa triunfal –ambos tendremos lo que deseamos.

La pelirroja lo observó ¿realmente la estaba chantajeando con algo así? Sonrió, negó y se acercó a él para besarlo, el rubio arrojó a su esposa sobre la cama, por fin, después de dos semanas, podrían tener sexo.

—Te amo, Potts –gimió extasiado, ella lo besó suavemente.

—Y yo a ti –lo guio bajo su cuerpo.

—No me gusta estar enfadado contigo –soltó.

—A mí tampoco contigo.

—Tú no tenías un porqué –se defendió.

Ella sonrió, se alejó de él, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre él –tu propuesta me ha interesado, pero… voy a volver a Inglaterra, ahora, tu padre se pondrá en contacto contigo, y no como padre.


	42. Epílogo: This Love.

Scorpius Malfoy se quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su esposa, tenía que estar bromeando al respecto, la sujetó de la muñeca cuando ella se alejó de él, la maleta estaba hecha.

Habían tenido el mejor sexo en sus vidas, al menos en la de él, la había visto tragarse la gragea anticonceptiva como siempre, y ahora, repetía las palabras de la noche pasada, regresaría a Inglaterra, pero él podía permanecer en Suiza.

—Potts, hablemos esto como adultos civilizados.

—Es que no estoy siéndolo –sonrío, mientras negaba –ya lo dijiste Scorpius, amas ser Sanador más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

—Exacto, más que cualquier _«cosa»_ tú no eres una cosa, Lily, eres la mujer de mi vida, mi esposa…

—Sí, soy tu esposa –aceptó –pero me temo que no la mujer de tu vida.

—Tú me diste este sueño, por ti soy Sanador –le informó, dolido.

—Eso no es cierto, Scorpius –lo sujetó de las mejillas –tú eres maravilloso como Sanador, eso no sería posible si solo lo hicieras porque alguien puso ese sueño en ti, tú te apasionaste de la carrera, de tu profesión, y no te culpo por amarle más que a nada ni nadie –lo besó suavemente –bien lo dijiste, tu profesión es demasiado celosa y demandante, yo no seré el impedimento entre ustedes.

—Lily, por piedad, no me hagas esto.

—Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu nuevo trabajo.

—Estas dudando de nuevo de mi amor por ti ¿cierto? ¿Por eso me estás dejando?

—Creo que los dos sabíamos que esto no iba a durar, bien lo dijo el pequeño Remus, es imposible que dos personas con diferentes sueños compaginen bien, lo intentamos, Scorpius, pero no funcionó, es mejor terminar ahora que terminar odiándonos,

La pelirroja salió de la habitación, dejándolo completamente incrédulo ante las palabras pronunciadas ¿realmente habían intentado con todo su ser? No. Dudaba que lo hubiesen hecho.

Scorpius Malfoy se quedó en Suiza, en ese pequeño motel mágico, no tenía ganas de buscar un nuevo hogar, la lechuza de su padre con el papeleo llegó una semana y media después, con una carta personal, que no abrió ¿para qué? Ya no había nada que hacer, pero iba a negarse a firmar algo que le separase de Lily, no, no iba a dejarla libre tan fácilmente.

—X—

Su nuevo trabajo era maravilloso, sin duda lograba hacerle olvidar la miserable vida que estaba llevando desde que Lily se había ido, dejándolo solo ahí.

—Sanador Malfoy –saludó la Sanadora Yulia, con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios.

—Sanadora Petrova –saludó con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Ha estado bastante tiempo aquí, pero al parecer no conoce mucho la ciudad.

—No, me he dedicado al trabajo más que a cualquier otra cosa.

—Su rostro lo dice –le acarició el rostro –se ve agotado, yo podría...

—Estoy bien –se alejó.

—Me han dicho que es casado, pero en estos tres meses, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su esposa ¿algún problema en casa por sus horas aquí?

—Mi esposa está en Inglaterra –contestó, haciendo sonreír a Petrova.

—Vaya, esa mujer no debería confiarse mucho, es bastante atractivo, no cualquier chica respetaría eso –volvió a acercarse a él.

—No importaría si ella estuviese al otro lado del planeta –volvió a alejarse de su compañera –jamás tendré ojos para otra mujer que no sea ella.

—La lejanía es un factor importante, todos dicen eso al inicio, con el pasar del tiempo... La soledad gana, Scor –le dio un rápido beso en los labios, ya que él se sacó.

El rubio regreso a su habitación de motel, todo el lugar estaba ordenando gracias al servicio a la habitación, si fuese por él, todo sería un desastre, casi como él, observó la carta de su padre, se enfurruño de nuevo, habían más de veinte sobres con los mismos papeles, ni siquiera sabía si echarlos al fuego haría que todo aquello se terminara de una buena vez.

Una lechuza golpeó la ventana, asustándolo, sujeto la carta con la letra de su padre, así que suspiró, y abrió por fin algo de lo que le enviaba de manera personal.

_Scorpius,_

_No necesito ser un vidente para saber qué has estado ignorando las cartas, sin embargo, espero que esta sea la excepción, Lily está dispuesta a utilizar las influencias de su tía Hermione Weasley, no sé si necesito recordarte que es actualmente ministro de Magia, y con solo chasquear los dedos, puede anular el matrimonio._

_Creo que han pasado tres meses ya desde que se separaron en Suiza._

_Hijo, también creo que ha sido el tiempo perfecto para que tú supieras lo que realmente quieres en la vida._

_Contéstate esta pregunta._

_¿Vale la pena todo esto?_

_Ahora, es momento de que sepas si realmente quieres seguir como hasta ahora, sé, mejor que nadie que tan celosa puede ser una profesión, te dejé en el olvido por tantos años por la mía, y me arrepiento cada instante por no haber estado con y para ti cuando más solo te sentías, así que dime Scops ¿no vas a arrepentirte con el pasar de los días haberla dejado ir por un trabajo? Que a pesar de la satisfacción que pueda darte salvar una vida, al momento de regresar a la realidad, descubras que lo has perdido todo por algo que con el tiempo perderá su magia._

_Entérate de una cosa, Scorpius._

_Yo jamás hubiese dejado a la mujer de mi vida por mi trabajo, a pesar de que es algo que hago por qué me encanta, no hay nada como llegar a casa, y ver a la mujer que amas, sosteniendo al producto del amor que ambos se tienen._

_No pierdas a Lily, jamás encontrarás a otra mujer que siquiera se acerque a lo maravillosa que es, está aquí, mientras escribo esta carta, sin que ella sepa lo que contienen mis palabras, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, siempre lo ha hecho, no pierdas lo más por lo menos._

_Con cariño,_

_Papá._

Scorpius sonrió, no podía creer lo sentimental que se había vuelto su padre, fácilmente podría pasar por...

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos, releyó la carta repasando con la mirada la frase _«ver a la mujer que amas, sosteniendo al producto del amor que ambos se tienen.»_ un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—M—

Lily dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, estaba agotada, hacía dos semanas que no abandonaba ese lugar, bueno, salvo hacia unas horas, que había ido de nuevo a la oficina del padre de Scorpius, a firmar una vez más otra solicitud, para enviarla a Scorpius, esperaba que esta vez la firmará, por su bien, no quería recurrir a su tía Hermione, o todo el mundo sabría que la separación era real, y no que estaban alejados por el trabajo solamente.

—Oiga, no puede pasar, la señorita Potter...

La puerta se abrió violentamente, dejando ver a quién menos espero ver. —Es mi esposa, ella es Malfoy ahora.

—Scorpius –musitó incrédula –está bien, Tiff –le sonrió amable levantándose de su silla –deja pasar a Scorpius.

—Él entonces ¿si es su esposo?

La joven observó la puerta, en la que rezaba «Lily L. Potter» haciendo que Scorpius también desviara su vista hasta el letrero, sacó su varita y voló la placa.

—Scorpius –lo reprendió furiosa.

El joven cerró la puerta en las narices de la tal Tiff, logrando que la pelirroja frunciera más el ceño enfadada por su comportamiento.

—Sigues siendo mi esposa –le recordó –es un insulto que sigas usando tu apellido de soltera.

—Es mejor que la gente no se acostumbre a referirse a mí como Lily Malfoy –se encogió de hombros –tu padre me dijo que sin importar que no firmaras, se solicitaría a la ministro de Magia, y ella daría su autorización, para que él wizengamot lo anule –se encogió de hombros.

—Estas embarazada ¿cierto? –la atacó, Lily le observó como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Embarazada? –Interrogó sin comprender.

—Sí, dime, lo estás ¿no?

—No –respondió –por si no has podido notarlo, sigo casada contigo, sería un poco... Ofensivo a tu padre que buscará a un tipo para embarazarme.

—Yo no digo de otro, sino de mí.

La joven soltó una carcajada, así que ese idiota había regresado a Londres porque su cabeza tonta le había planteado la posibilidad de que estaba embarazada.

—Ya, buen chiste, pero dime ¿si te miento y digo que sí, firmarías más rápido los papeles?

— ¿Por qué razón los firmaría más rápido?

—Bueno, Albus dijo en la boda que si accidentalmente quedaba embarazada, más rápido que un chasquear de dedos estarías pidiendo que nos separáramos, dime ¿funcionaria si digo que sí? –negó divertida.

—Tan imbécil me crees ¿no?

—No contestaré eso.

Lily regresó hasta su escritorio, tomó su varita y la agito, la placa de oro fue hasta su mano, suspiro al ver los daños que el rubio había ocasionado.

—Fue un regalo del señor Whisp –reprochó a su esposo.

—Me importa una mierda si te la regalo el ministro de magia.

—Eso sería posible, es mi tía –le recordó.

—Podemos hablar esto de forma seria.

—No estoy embarazada, Scorpius, si solo viniste por eso, relájate y despreocúpate ¿bien? Ese desafortunado hecho que tanto te da pesadillas no es cierto.

—Quiero examinarte –informó.

—Tome gragea desde el primer día en que estuve contigo hasta el último, creo que lo recuerdas, y tú también te protegiste, desde principio a fin, despreocúpate.

No estaba despreocupado, una larga opresión lo invadió, la observó atento, estaba muy delgada, a pesar de que estaba bien arreglada, podía notar que no había estado durmiendo bien, necesitaba que alguien la revisara.

Se acercó a ella, logrando percibir el suave aroma corporal de la joven, logrando que él sintiera como si la vida volviera a ser menos miserable y respirar no fuese tan pesado y complicado.

Unió sus labios a ella, tomándola por sorpresa, intentó alejarlo de ella, pero Scorpius usó su fuerza para dominarla por completo, hasta que cedió a aquel apasionado beso.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, Lily –pegó su nariz en la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro de su esposa –por favor, sé que es imposible, pero no me alejes, déjame enamorarte de nuevo.

Lily lo alejó de ella, usando ambas manos y bastante fuerza, se observaron un momento. —No, no puedes enamorarme de nuevo, Scorpius, porque simplemente no he dejado de amarte.

Volvieron a besarse, después de tres meses sin hacerlo.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy despertó cuando escuchó un ruido, busco a su alrededor pero Lily no estaba ahí, se estiró mientras bostezaba, intentando desperezarse, pero le era casi imposible, había pasado un largo turno en San Mungo, solo para volver a casa y no poder dormir de nuevo, observó el reloj, eran alas 4:35AM, apenas hacía diez minutos había cerrado los ojos.

—Todo bien, vuelve a dormir –informó Lily, entrando a la habitación, con el tirante de su camisón abajo, dejando ver su pecho desnudo por un momento.

El quitó las cobijas para que pudiese acostarse, la arropó después, observando al pequeño bebé en brazos de Lily.

—Chiquillo suertudo –gruño, frunciendo el ceño, para después sonreír encantado, cuando lo vio agitarse mientras era amamantado por su madre.

—Vuelve a dormir –repitió ella, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Estamos juntos en esto, lo prometí –bostezó.

—Scops, has estado trabajando por 48hr seguidas, mereces descansar.

—Sí, ese pequeño bribón tiene 30 Horas en este mundo, te han dejado salir de San Mungo apenas unas horas atrás, también mereces un descanso.

—Yo descanso más que tú.

—Antes, ahora, comienzo a dudarlo.

—Duerme ahora, Scops, en serio.

—Bien –se acercó a su hijo, acaricio la mejilla suave y besó su frente, solo para alejarse hasta su esposa y besarla –Te amo, Lils, a ambos.

—Nosotros a ti, Scops.

—Papá ya está organizando las fiestas anuales a partir de que entre en Hogwarts, tu abuela le jaló las orejas diciendo que ellos se encargarían de sus primeras fiestas –se acomodó –también tenemos que decidir el nombre, se han terminado los nueve meses.

—Había pensado llamarlo como tu padre...

—No se llamará Draco Harry Malfoy –balbuceo el rubio –tampoco Harry Draco, mucho menos Lucius James, o James Lucius ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo –sonrío ella, mientras su esposo se perdía en sus sueños.

Lily observó a su hijo, el pequeño bebé estaba siendo vencido de nuevo por el sueño, Scorpius le había dicho que sus ojos podrían cambiar de color y a partir de los seis meses sabrían oficialmente si permanecerían en ese gris intenso, típico en los Malfoy, era tan rubio que parecía que no tenía cabello ni pestañas, sin duda era digno heredero Malfoy.

Scorpius comenzó a roncar suavemente, mientras el pequeño bebé había dejado de succionar y había caído en las garras de Morfeo, igual que su padre, la pelirroja lo acomodó junto a Scorpius, que de inmediato se acomodó, abrazando al pequeño, ella se levantó, fue a la sala y tomó la cámara, para retratar ese momento tan encantador.

Suspiró, apenas un año atrás, eso había sido impensable, Scorpius había aparecido en su oficina, acusándola de estar embarazada, pidiéndole otra oportunidad de estar juntos, la definitiva para ellos, y aceptó después de una apasionada reconciliación en la oficina, les había tomado tres meses, que ella se embarazara, él había planeado todo, habían dejado de cuidarse, y con los pocos horarios en los que coincidían, habían aprovechado, de estar más tiempo juntos, les habría tomado menos.

La noticia había sorprendido a ambas familias, los sobrinos de Lily habían sido los más felices, hacia unas horas, mientras estaban en San Mungo, los padres de la pelirroja le habían informado a ella y a Scorpius que todos los niños habían hecho berrinche, ya que querían conocer a su nuevo primo.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida, estaba agotada también, y no le tomaría mucho al bebé despertar.

—X—

Lily sonrió al ver a sus sobrinos, alrededor de la cuna, observando al bebé dormir, cada que los adultos hacían un poco de ruido les callaban con el ceño fruncido para que no despertaran a su primo.

—El bebé es una realidad, y sigo sin creer que por fin seas madre, Lily –admitió Ginevra.

—Lo sé, pero queríamos estar seguros de que era algo que ambos queríamos.

—Y... ¿Sabes cómo lo nombraran?

—Sí, se llamará Lesath –se encogió de hombros.

—Para continuar con la tradición Malfoy ¿no? –sonrío Ginny.

—Es esa o la de papá ¿qué decides?

—Me agrada la tradición Malfoy –ambas rieron.

—Tu bebé es hermoso, Lily –informó Victoire, regresando a la sala.

—Gracias –sonrío.

—Por un momento pensamos que realmente cederías por completo al deseo de Scorpius por no procrear.

—Bueno, supongo que como siempre fue hijo único, le cuesta un poco compartir la atención de las personas que le importan.

—Ted es igual –admitió Victoire –bueno, era igual, supongo que eso de ser hijo único no es tan maravilloso como uno sueña –las tres mujeres rieron.

—Y ¿Quiénes serán los padrinos? –cuestionó Ginny.

—Scops quiere que sea uno de sus amigos de la Academia y compañero, se toparon en Suiza, y bueno, ha recordado lo bien que se llevaban, así que lo ha sugerido.

—Bueno, al menos esta vez lo ha sugerido primero ¿no?

—Comienza a acostumbrarse a eso de que las decisiones que nos involucran a ambos, se tiene que discutir primero.

—Me alegra que las cosas estén mejor, Lily, por un momento tu padre y yo creímos que se separarían.

—M—

La Mansión Malfoy no había visto tanta gloria desde la boda de Scorpius y Lily, los salones por fin estaban siendo ocupados con algo de vida, y a pesar de que aun la descendencia Weasley se escondía cuando por los pasillos se escuchaban los pasos de Draco Malfoy, éste sólo sonreía divertido de que a pesar de que no lo quería, todos esos niños le veían como figura de autoridad, más incluso que a sus padres o a sus propios abuelos.

Observó a Molly Weasley que estaba acomodando las cosas, a pesar de que había los suficientes elfos domésticos para preparar la comida, la mujer se había empecinado en ser ella la que preparara las cosas, claro, con ayuda de los elfos, pero sin dejarles todo el trabajo.

—Veo que todo está listo –murmuró fingiendo insignificancia.

—Así es –murmuró la mujer –sólo falta adornar el pastel, y todo quedará listo.

—Agradezco que accediera a festejar el primer año de Lesath aquí.

—Son decisiones de Scorpius y Lily, al final de cuentas, son los padres de Lesath.

—Tiene razón, pero siempre podrían negarse a venir aquí, y no lo hicieron.

—El bautizo fue en La Madriguera y aun así, fuiste –lo observó –tu hijo es parte de mi familia ahora, Draco –sonrió la mujer –así que puedes considerarte parte de la nuestra.

—No sé si lo merezco.

—Ah –soltó restando importancia –bueno, si no hay mayores traidores a los ideales comunes que nosotros los Weasley, apoyamos a los mestizos, a los hijos de muggles ¿por qué no apoyarte a ti? Que has reconstruido el camino, Astoria Greengrass hizo un mejor hombre de ti, agradécele el amor que te dejó.

—Siempre lo hago, señora Weasley.

—Me alegro.

—X—

Scorpius observó a Remus Lupin Jr. reír divertido, traía a Lesath en los brazos, mientras los demás corrían riendo, jamás había visto tanta vida en un mismo lugar, sí que la familia de su esposa era numerosa, y por la cara de su padre, comenzaba a darle igual si el comedor de siglos de los Malfoy se pudría.

—Me hubiese encantado tener más hijos con tu madre –admitió para su hijo, acercándose a observar a los niños jugar.

—Bueno, si me hubieses dado un hermano, sería menos egoísta ¿no? –sonrió.

—Sí –aceptó Draco –cuando eres hijo único, te hacen creer que lo mereces todo, y no es así.

El rubio observó a su padre, estaba serio, pero por primera vez aquellas palabras no dolían en él, estaba tranquilo, feliz de que él no se hubiese quedado sin saber la dicha que era ser padre, ahora con su hijo entre ellos, no podía encontrar una buena razón por la que antes se había estado negando a serlo, no concebía la vida sin Lesath y Lily.

—Bien, acérquense todos, es hora de comer, Remus, trae a Lesath aquí ahora mismo –le llamó Molly Weasley en ese tono chillón enfadoso, que también significaba que desobedecer la orden dada en esa escala sería peligroso –no vamos a comenzar esto sin el cumpleañero –gruñó.

La comida apareció en la larga mesa colocada en el jardín, imitando a la que siempre se ponía en la Madriguera, salvo que en esta ocasión, no había gnomos y el jardín estaba extremadamente bien cuidado, cosa que le sorprendía a la señora Weasley, pero no lo expresaba abiertamente.

—Un año –murmuró Harry Potter –no puedo creer que ha pasado un año ya desde que nació Lesath, qué rápido pasa el tiempo –sonrió.

—Sí, no tan rápido –rió Lily –díganme ¿ya puedo enviarlo a Hogwarts por clases extras? –todos rieron.

—Para que veas que tener hijos no siempre es bonito –habló Victoire –pero claro que no cambiaría la experiencia por nada.

—Bueno, Vic –interrumpió Albus Severus –creo que todos sabemos que tanto tú como yo disfrutamos mucho el proceso, pero somos muy malos calculando –todos rieron.

—Cierto Albus –admitió ella –tendremos que aprender un poco de la familia del año –observó a Scorpius y Lily.

—Soy Sanador –se encogió de hombros.

—Soy medimaga y créeme, no soy tan obsesiva compulsiva –habló Shev.

—Bueno, la única diferencia entre James y yo, aparte de la familia a la que pertenecemos, es que yo sí tengo cerebro.

Toda la mesa rió divertida, cuando el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida.

Lily observó hacia la mesa de los niños, que estaban en sus propias charlas, sin prestar atención a la plática que ellos mantenían, habían optado por hacer la división de mesas por edades, ya que había ocasiones en las que Albus o algún otro, hacía comentarios fuera de lugar, y Remus, comenzaba a hacer preguntas incómodas, y los demás le seguían como pericos hambrientos.

—Es hora del pastel –informó la señora Weasley.

—M—

Lily Luna observó a su marido, acarició su rostro antes de acercarse a él para besarlo, el varón recorrió la espalda de la mujer, que estaba a horcajadas sobre él, tenían que aprovechar el tiempo libre que tenían para poder estar juntos, el trabajo de ambos lo complicaba, y que Lesath estuviera en los ocho años realmente no ayudaba mucho, claro, sin contar a Orión y a Lynx, que ambos tenían cuatro.

—Así que lo has decidido sin consultarme –reclamó él.

—Sí –admitió ella con una tenue sonrisa.

—Ambas cosas sin decirme.

—Scops –sonrió ella –dime ¿en realidad quieres más hijos?

—Hemos dado espacio de cuatro años entre ellos ¿por qué no? –bromeó.

—Lesath me preocupa más que Orión y Lynx ¿sabes por qué?

—Sí, es más grande que sus hermanos, por lo tanto, estará solo, pero cariño, te recuerdo que tiene demasiados primos como para sentirse solo, todos los adoran, digo ¿cómo no? Son los hijos de la tía Lily, la mejor tía del mundo –ella rió.

—No debiste privarlos tanto de un primo, así te querrían –lo besó.

—Ellos van a estar bien, además ¿le tocará una reliquia familiar?

—Por ley, le toca la capa invisible –aceptó Lily.

—Perfecto, podrá usarla mucho tiempo antes de que le toque…

—Por ley, será de Lesath hasta que salga de Hogwarts.

—Sí, sí, pero les tocará compartir a Lynx y a Orión, es justo, por venir en paquete ¿no? –ambos rieron.

—Te amo –lo besó.

—Yo a ti.

—X—

Scorpius vio a su esposa, a lo largo de estos años, su empresa se había posicionado como la mejor, si querías una escoba buena y que durara casi para toda una vida, sin duda la tendrías que comprar en Spotts.

—Señora Malfoy, señora Malfoy –gritaban los de la prensa –podría ¿podría decirnos por qué la decisión de dejar la dirección de su propia empresa?

—Bueno, tengo un hijo de ocho años.

— ¿Es culpa de su hijo que abandone el mundo de las escobas? –se apresuraban a preguntar.

—No –soltó una risa cantarina, de esas que tanto amaba Scorpius –tengo un hijo de ocho años y dos de cuatro, y un marido al cuál amo con intensidad, no estoy dejando la empresa de lado, pero ha llegado el momento de poner prioridades –aceptó la pelirroja –dejaré a mi hermano Albus Severus a cargo de la empresa, pero seguiré pendiente de todo lo que implique la creación de los modelos de escobas próximos, de este año y los que vienen, pero no será la que acudirá a las juntas.

—Entonces ¿su familia es más importante que la de su hermano? –la cuestionaron.

—No –contestó –el antiguo empleo de mi hermano implicaba semanas lejos de casa, éste implica algunas veces diez horas fuera de casa.

Después de la sangrienta rueda de prensa, y de que se presentara a Albus Severus como el nuevo director de Spotts, todos pudieron ir a la Madriguera a cenar, era una estadía tranquila, ya que sólo estaban los Potter, Weasley y bueno, los Malfoy, no la interminable lista de familiares.

—Bueno, ahora que has renunciado, ya tendrás tiempo de tener otro hijo –soltó Molly Weasley, en dirección a su nieta.

—No más hijos –soltó ella –creo que he decidido sólo tener tres.

—Decidiste –soltó Harry, observando a su yerno.

—Sí, él cree que podemos tener más ahora que ya han pasado cuatro años –rió.

—Bueno, es para que el horno estuviese a punto de explotar, como hace cuatro años ¿no? –interrogó Ginny sonriendo.

—Punto para mamá –sonrió James –lo único bueno, es que estos tres –observó a sus trillizos –se fueron al mismo tiempo de casa y esos dos –observó a sus gemelos –también.

—Ustedes sí que no tenían nada que hacer –se burló Albus.

—Bueno, si contamos, sólo han sido dos embarazos –se encogió de hombros James.

—Tres –le recordó Shev.

— ¡Siete! –Chilló James –familia Weasley casi completa –rió divertido.

—Contando que hubiesen sido niños –informó Albus, observando a sus sobrinos, los trillizos eran varones, y a su sobrina, que era la menor de los gemelos.

—James ha sido el único que ha corrido con la suerte de que todos sus hijos vengan en paquete –se burló el señor Weasley.

—Cierto abuelo, pero mejor, no te desgastas tanto ¿cierto, Lils?

—Así es –observó a sus hijos, eran los más pequeños de la familia Potter, justo como ella.

—Por cierto –interrumpió Scorpius por primera vez –no hemos terminado con las noticias –sonrió –he decidido tomarme un descanso de San Mungo.

—Ah, es que ha sido despedida masiva –se burló James.

—Algo así, Lily y yo decidimos que tendríamos tiempo libre de aquí en lo que a Lesath le llega su carta de Hogwarts –soltó Scorpius –si es que le llega –completó, haciendo que su hijo volteara apresurado a verlo –ni un accidente mágico –suspiró –creo que tenemos un Squib en la familia –negó abatido.

—Pero… papá… -el pequeño Lesath se levantó –yo no puedo ser Squib –observó a todos buscando ayuda.

—Tu padre solo bromea, Lesath –le sonrió Ginny –ya has tenido accidentes ¿recuerdas la vez que rebotaste por todo el estanque cuando Orión te aventó por quitarle su rana de chocolate?

—Sí –aceptó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Significa que eres un mago –lo tranquilizó.

—Gracias abuela –regresó feliz a su asiento, contándoles a sus primos que definitivamente no era Squib.

—Y bien ¿A dónde irán? –Cuestionó Stella –por qué imagino que compartirlo con nosotros es porque no se quedarán en Londres.

Los Malfoy se observaron un momento, con una sonrisa en el rostro, no es que se fueran muy lejos, ni siquiera iban a dejar el país.

—En realidad, invadiremos a mi padre –soltó Scorpius –no lo ha dicho, pero creo que piensa que pasamos poco tiempo con él, así que haremos que se harte de nosotros en tres años –soltó divertido.

—No creo que tu padre se harte de ustedes, por el contrario, les pedirá que lo hagan oficial, y no se marchen –comentó Molly Weasley.

Scorpius observó a la abuela de su esposa, en esos años, su padre había tenido una extraña conexión con ella, charlaban por horas cuando coincidían en las fiestas de cumpleaños de Lesath, Orión y Lynx, o cualquier otra reunión a la que lo invitaran.

—Pues entonces, si lo propone, tendremos que hablarlo –observó a Lily.

—Las lechuzas también llegan hasta allá –sonrió Ginny.

—Cierto –admitió Lily.

El rubio negó, divertido, no había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a la Mansión, nunca vio a su padre como un hombre que necesitara la compañía, pero suponía que la soledad era cruel, si su madre viviera, las cosas serían completamente diferentes en ese momento, o si él hubiese encontrado un nuevo amor, pero no, había estado solo la mayor parte de la vida de Scorpius, su estadía en Hogwarts, después, su paso por la Academia de Sanadores y por último su trabajo en San Mungo y su matrimonio, eran muchos años de soledad.

La cena terminó un poco tarde, él alzó a los gemelos y despertó a Lesath, porque Lily no podría con él, así que se apareció en el apartamento, sentó a su hijo en el sofá y le acarició el cabello rubio.

—Tu madre y yo pensamos ir a vivir con tu abuelo Draco ¿qué opinas de eso? –interrogó.

—El abuelo vive muy lejos –contestó el niño.

—Los abuelos Weasley también.

—Siempre vamos más con ellos –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto, pero ir a vivir con tu abuelo Draco no es sinónimo de no ir.

—Papá ¿por qué tu familia es tan pequeña comparada con la de mamá?

—Mi familia siempre fue muy complicada –admitió –soy hijo único, y mi padre lo fue, su padre y el padre de su padre, venimos de una larga línea de hijos únicos.

—Yo no –informó –yo tengo más hermanos.

—Así no te sentirías solo –informó colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo –tendrás que dividir la herencia y te tocará de menos.

— ¿Herencia? –frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora –lo tranquilizó.

—Bien.

—Así que… ¿qué opinas?

—Ya no compartiré cuarto con Lynx y Orión ¿cierto?

—Cierto –aceptó –podrás elegir la que quieras.

—Tú y mamá estarán ahí todo el tiempo ¿verdad? No más trabajo.

—Nuestro único objetivo son ustedes –aceptó él.

—Bien ¿cuándo nos iremos con el abuelo Draco? ¿Por qué sólo me preguntas a mí y no a mis hermanos?

—Eres el mayor, y a ellos sólo les importa comerse los crayones, podrán hacerlo aquí o en casa de tu abuelo –sonrió Scorpius.

—Te quiero papá –lo abrazó el niño.

Scorpius arropó a sus hijos, les besó y contó un cuento para dormir, regresó a su habitación, la hermosa pelirroja acababa de salir del baño, con su camisón, acomodándose el cabello.

—Déjalo suelto –pidió, abrazándola –me encanta tu cabello –la besó.

—Puedo hacerte una peluca con él –sonrió.

—Bueno, sólo Lynx ha heredado ese cabello Weasley-Potter ¿no crees que es extraño que sólo las mujeres Potter tengan cabello pelirrojo así vengan de un Weasley? –se burló.

—Sí, es curioso, al igual que todos los hijos Malfoy sean rubios –lo besó.

—Sólo Lynx y Lesath tienen ojos grises –le recordó.

—Cierto, alguno tendría que tener algo mío –parpadeo exageradamente.

—Orión es afortunado al tener tus ojos.

—Eso explica por qué soy ciega –rió.

—Tonta –rió el rubio –he estado pensando ¿qué hubiese sido de nosotros? Si esa vez en tu oficina, no me hubieses dado otra oportunidad, si en mi infinita idiotez… me hubiese negado a ser padre –sonrió –ahora, no puedo imaginarme sin todos ustedes –la besó.

—M—

Scorpius estaba sentado en la terraza, leyendo el diario El Profeta, no había muchas noticias importantes, elevó su taza de té, bajando el ejemplar, en el jardín estaba una hermosa pelirroja con un vestido de verano, jugaba con una hermosa niña pelirroja, las dos reían divertidas mientras giraban cantando una canción.

— ¡Papá! –Escuchó unos gritos histéricos de su hijo mayor -¡Papá!

—Sí Lesath ¿Qué ocurre? –se giró hasta él, pensando que estaba herido.

—El abuelo no está, quería darle la noticia primero, pero no está y no puedo con la emoción –se giró a ver a su madre, que jugaba con su hermana menor -¡Mamá! –Chilló sobre el barandal -¡Mamá! –el niño agitó algo cuando logró la atención de su progenitora.

La pelirroja en un instante se apareció en la terraza, con su hija en brazos, observó lo que su hijo agitaba, sonrió feliz.

— ¿No esperarás a tu abuelo?

—No está, yo lo busqué por toda la casa –chilló.

— ¿A quién buscaron por toda la casa? –Lesath se giró feliz al escuchar a su abuelo.

—Abuelo Draco ¿dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando –lo regañó.

—Lo siento, hubo un problema en un asunto y…

—No importa, siéntate –lo jaló.

—De acuerdo.

El niño le extendió un sobre a su abuelo, haciendo que Scorpius y Lily sonrieran encantados, a pesar que al inicio a Lesath le había costado acostumbrarse a la inmensidad de la casa de su abuelo, había podido sentirse más cómodo incluso que el mismo Draco Malfoy en ese lugar, adoraba a su abuelo, y éste había comenzado a ausentarse cada vez por más tiempo en su trabajo para pasar tiempo con sus nietos.

— ¡Llegó! –Chilló emocionado -¡A pesar de que papá dice que soy un Squib! ¡Llegó mi carta de Hogwarts!

—Posiblemente es para decirte que no has entrado –soltó divertido Scorpius, ganándose una mirada asesina de su padre.

—Es maravilloso, supongo que tendremos que comprarte una escoba –observó a Lily –de esas que fábrica tu madre.

—Genial –murmuró Lesath.

—Yo quiero mi carta –bufó Lynx, haciendo que su abuelo la observara.

—En cuatro años la tendrás –sonrió.

—Pero la quiero ahora ¿por qué no puedo tener una? –Observó a su abuelo –abuelo, quiero la mía.

—Bueno cariño, me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta los once, en esta ocasión no puedo complacer tu capricho.

—X—

Lesath Malfoy caminaba más que orgulloso, sujeto de la mano de su abuelo por el callejón Diagon, no había querido ir con sus padres a comprar todo lo que ocuparía, no, no, eso era algo que quería hacer con su abuelo Draco, nadie más lo comprendía como él lo hacía.

—Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos por aquí –Draco se giró.

— ¡Abuela Ginny! –chilló el niño y abrazó a su abuela.

—Hola cariño –sonrió feliz, se inclinó un poco para besarlo.

—Ha llegado mi carta de Hogwarts, el abuelo me ha acompañado –se irguió orgulloso –pero ya que te hemos visto ¿no quieres unirte a nosotros? –sonrió, Ginny observó a Draco, que se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

—De acuerdo.

El niño sujetó la mano de su abuela y la de su abuelo, para caminar con ellos por todo el callejón, cada paso que daban exclamaba por algo que veía, era como si jamás hubiese ido a ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo está tu marido? –interrogó Draco a Ginevra, cuando Lesath se alejó para ver las lechuzas.

—Ocupado con el trabajo, sabes lo mucho que nos gusta la rutina.

—Eso explica porque trabajan tanto ¿no?

—Bueno, robaste a nuestros nietos, no hay con quien distraerse –sonrió.

—Gracias por convencer a Scorpius de mudarse a la mansión.

—Yo no lo convencí, yo sólo dije que en tu casa también llegan las lechuzas ¿cómo la está pasando?

—Le costó un poco volver, pero creo que ama a tu hija más de lo que creímos que lo hacía, ahora se sienta en la terraza, a observarla todo el tiempo, no como una obsesión –aclaró –sino más bien, como si no pudiese creer que merece todo eso.

—Es muy de Malfoy creerse poco merecedores de las cosas –observó a su nieto –me alegro que con ellos las cosas estén siendo diferentes.

—Sí, yo también, no quiero ser como mi padre.

—Ya lo sé –apretó su mano –nunca has sido como tu padre, Draco.

—A veces, por cómo me comporté con mi hijo, cuesta creer lo contrario.

—Scorpius está viviendo en tu casa ¿necesitas más pruebas que lo único que compartes con tu padre es el nombre? –el hombre sonrió.

—Ahora comprendo por qué razón eras amiga de Astoria –admitió.

—Ella era maravillosa, hizo de ti un mejor hombre, porque ya eras uno bueno –apretó más su mano y lo soltó.

Draco y Ginny anduvieron por todo el callejón Diagon comprando las cosas que ocuparía su nieto.

Al final de la tarde, Ginny no pudo negarse a la invitación de su nieto a que fuese con ellos a comer, así que pasó una grandiosa tarde, casi no se veían, y le sorprendía lo bien que se llevaba con él a pesar de ser más un Malfoy ahora que un Potter.

—Quiero ir a Slytherin –informó –observando a su abuela –dime ¿el abuelo Harry se decepcionaría? –cuestionó.

—Tu madre fue Slytherin ¿no es así? –Sonrió –el casi fue uno, así que no, cariño, tu abuelo Harry no se decepcionaría de ti así fueras Slytherin.

—El tío Albus sí ¿no?

—El tío Albus tiene un Hufflepuff en la familia –rodó los ojos Draco –no olvides eso, Lesath, hay cosas peores que ser un Slytherin –Ginny elevó una ceja reprendiendo a Draco –lo siento.

—No hay nada malo en ser un Hufflepuff –informó Ginny.

—Claro que no –murmuró Draco, bebiendo de su zumo de calabaza.

Ginny negó con una sonrisa, había algunas cosas que no podían cambiar, pero le agradaba que su nieto y Draco fuesen tan cercanos, para el mayor de los Malfoy, significaba más de lo que decía.

—Yo tengo que irme –observó su reloj de pulsera –los trillizos no tardan en aparecer por la casa y si no hay nadie, no quiero ni imaginar de lo que serán capaces de hacer –rió.

—Cuídate –pidió el rubio.

—Yo siempre, tú también –sonrió –y tú –acarició el rostro de su nieto –sé un buen niño con tu abuelo, no le des dolores de cabeza –besó a su nieto, estrechó la mano de Draco y salió del lugar.

—La abuela es genial –informó el niño.

—Lo es –aceptó, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Quiero al abuelo Harry, pero no es tan genial como tú, me hubiese gustado conocer a la abuela Astoria, se ve que era muy parecida a mi abuela Ginny.

—Eran amigas –informó Draco.

—Genial –sonrió Lesath y siguió con el postre.

Al llegar a la mansión, Lesath comenzó a mostrarles a sus hermanos todo lo que su abuelo le había comprado, tanto Scorpius como Lily estaban ahí, observando la alegría de su hijo mayor, mientras su hija pequeña renegaba porque todavía tenía que esperar cuatro años para que pudiese llegar su carta.

—Dime –murmuró Scorpius, rodeando la cintura de su esposa –en serio ¿planeas darle a tu hijo una capa invisible sabiendo que no necesita de una para meterse en problemas?

—Dumbledore se la dio a mi padre, y tampoco necesitaba una para crearse problemas, papá nos cedió eso a nosotros –sonrió divertida.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy corrió apresuradamente a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacía muchos años que no paseaba por ahí, ni siquiera se había detenido un momento a observar si algo había cambiado, había recibido una lechuza importante, algo malo tendría que haber pasado para ser llamado a mitad de la madrugada.

Abrió la puerta, la discusión era bastante acalorada, la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada al escritorio en su despacho, con cara de sueño y un poco aburrida, la cantaleta tendría que ser la misma.

—No me interesa –gritó la chica furiosa.

—Bueno ¿puedo saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—Señor Malfoy –la profesora McGonagall observó a la joven un poco seria.

—Creí que había sido algo muy malo –se sujetó del pilar junto a él.

—Bueno, claro que lo es, pero el idiota de Orión dice que no tendríamos que darle mucha importancia.

—Lynx –habló tranquilo Scorpius.

Había evitado perfectamente que Lily se enterara de porqué tenía que salir así de casa, había alegado un problema en el trabajo, así que ella se quedó un poco más tranquila, ahora, viendo a sus hijos discutiendo por algo que parecía insignificante, quería reprenderlos por el resto de sus vidas adultas.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que les trajo aquí? –observó a la directora y le pidió disculpas con la mirada.

Por un momento, Scorpius tuvo tiempo de sonreír, al recordar aquella vez en la que Hugo y él habían tenido que ir a esa oficina porque sus respectivos padres estaban peor que en sus épocas de juventud.

—Bien, bien, ya déjense de sus peleas tontas, todos estamos bastante hartos ¿cierto papá?

Scorpius elevó la vista, no esperaba encontrarse con su hijo mayor ahí, hacía unos meses que no lo veía, en realidad, la última vez que se habían visto, se habían peleado, él no siempre aprobaba las decisiones de su hijo, y el hecho de que su padre hubiese apoyado todo lo que Lesath quería o decía le frustraba un poco.

—Alguien va a decirme ahora mismo por qué estamos aquí –ordenó, en un tono severo, haciendo que su hijo mayor pusiera los ojos en blanco, un tanto harto de que fuese a ponerse en esa actitud sólo porque estaba ahí, en lugar, los gemelos se quedaron callados de inmediato, Lynx retrocedió, ocultándose en su hermano mayor.

—Les dije que lo iba a olvidar –susurró la pelirroja.

—Olvidar ¿olvidar qué?

—Tu aniversario con mamá –informó Orión –les dije que no era algo para que hiciéramos tanto chisme –bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius se pellizcó el tabique nasal, exasperado, todo ese drama por su aniversario con Lily, observó a los gemelos, que se hacían señas, mientras Lynx estrujaba más a Lesath, sabía que lo extrañaban más de lo que admitían delante de él, y no podía culparlo por estar siempre pendiente de sus hermanos, después de todo, había aprendido con James y Lily, lo fuerte que podía ser un lazo de sangre.

—Profesora…

—Los dejaré solos –se puso de pie, saliendo del despacho.

—Si vas a enojarte con alguien por que esté aquí, es conmigo, no con ellos –soltó Lesath.

—Tampoco te hagas el héroe –bufó Orión –Lynx te llamó.

—En realidad…

—Sólo me hicieron venir aquí por el aniversario de su madre y mío –soltó exasperado.

—Papá…

—Podrían haber hecho esto a una hora más prudente, su madre casi tiene un ataque de histeria pensando que algo había pasado, por suerte _yo si tengo trabajo _que amerita llamadas a esas horas.

—Vas a comenzar –bufó Lesath.

—Ah ¿comenzar qué? –Se burló Scorpius –que tengas 21 años y ningún maldito plan a futuro, Lesath ¿quieres realmente que comience con eso? –Gruñó –que tu abuelo sea un alcahuete, que te diga que no hay problema que no tengas empleo o que no sigas estudiando porque tu fortuna durará hasta que tengas tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara nietos significa que desperdiciarás tu vida.

—No la estoy desperdiciando, papá –gruñó.

—Sí, lo estás haciendo, y no me harás cambiar de opinión al respecto, así que si sólo me hicieron venir por un aniversario, me iré, antes de que Elisheva le diga a Lily que no me aparecí en San Mungo, como se lo dije –avanzó hasta la puerta, pero regresó en sus pasos –y para su información, no olvidé mi aniversario con su madre, jamás lo he hecho, pero es algo que no les interesa a ustedes, es algo entre ella y yo.

—Iugh –soltó Lynx, poniendo cara de asco.

—Bien, entérense, sí, seguimos sexualmente activos, tráumense de por vida –gritó, saliendo del despacho de McGonagall.

Suspiró una vez que estuvo fuera de ahí, le alegraba volver a ver a Lesath después de tantos meses sin verlo, pero no significaba que no siguiera enojado por su elección de desperdiciar su vida.

—M—

Scorpius observó a su esposa, había estado viendo en todas direcciones, sabía que estaba esperando ver a su hijo mayor, pero no había indicios de que estuviera ahí.

—Esta riña con él ha durado bastante ¿no crees? –bufó Draco Malfoy junto a él.

—Lo dices porque lo adoras –gruñó.

—Scorpius, Lesath es tu hijo, a pesar de todo.

—Sí, y me recuerda la razón por la que no quería hijos desde un inicio –admitió –sino fuese por los gemelos, me sentiría bastante decepcionado, realmente se habrían terminado los Malfoy.

—Él sigue siendo un Malfoy.

—Vaya, papá –se burló –si hubiese sido yo el que no hubiese hecho una carrera y me hubiese dedicado a vagabundear por el mundo, estaría borrado del árbol familiar de los Malfoy.

—Eso no es cierto –se defendió Draco.

—Ya, es que no recuerdas como me hablabas y te ponías cuando estaba en el colegio –se burló.

—Te recuerdo que te volviste sólo un hijo ejemplar cuando la conociste a ella –observó a Lily.

—Sí –se burló.

—Si tú no quieres verlo, está bien, pero no los afectes a ellos.

—Yo no le he prohibido a Lily ver a su hijo.

—Pero a Lesath sí le prohibiste acercarse a ti o a su madre.

—Esperaba que reaccionara –admitió.

—Bueno, tiene 26 ¿ya reaccionó? –se burló Draco.

Scorpius observó de nuevo a su mujer, que le sonrió agradecida por la fiesta de cumpleaños, pero sabía que todo eso no importaba, porque sólo quería algo.

Tuvo que sobornar a Lynx para que le dijera donde estaba su hermano mayor, no podía creerlo, de haber sido Orión, le habría informado de su paradero sin necesitar tanta persuasión.

Scorpius apareció en medio de un jardín descuidado, a unos metros al este había una casa modesta, suspiró, ni siquiera vivía en las mejores condiciones, al menos pensó que su padre lo tendría cómodo viviendo; se detuvo cuando una joven mujer de unos metros, le observó dudosa y después de un segundo, sacó su varita.

—No es necesario –intentó pero un rayo rojo pasó a unos centímetros de él.

— ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Intruso!

—Oye, yo no…

La joven no se detuvo a más explicaciones, siguió lanzándole hechizos, Scorpius apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar la propia, pero tropezó un momento después.

— ¡Ella! –Gritó Lesath –es mi padre.

El rubio mayor elevó la vista, en un segundo su hijo estaba delante de él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, la joven a la que llamó Ella dejó de atacar a Scorpius, pero su rostro demostraba toda la ira que estaba intentando contener, se apareció delante de Lesath.

—Tu padre –repitió ella.

—Sí, mi padre.

—Estás arriesgándonos por tu padre ¿comprendes eso? –Bufó furiosa –sabía que esto no era para ti, pero insististe en que no nos defraudarías, John.

—Espera ¿John? –Curioseo Scorpius –tanto te avergüenzas de ser un Malfoy ¿eh, John? –rió enfadado –ahora ya no eres Lesath Malfoy, sino John Wick? –gruñó.

Lesath bajó el rostro enfadado por el comentario de su padre, observó a Ella, que sonrió triunfal, desvió la vista y observó a Scorpius, entre satisfecha y enfadada.

—Es mejor que vuelvas con tu papi a casa, John.

—Su nombre es Lesath.

—Bien, _Lesath, _vuelve a tu casa –los observó a ambos, los apunto con la varita.

Lo que le pareció un momento a Scorpius después de que un rayo dorado lo alcanzara, lucía como más tiempo, porque la casa había desaparecido de pronto.

—Bien ¿qué haces aquí? –gruñó su hijo, comenzando a caminar.

—John –repitió –no puedo creer que…

—Es mi nombre para el trabajo, papá, no podemos dar datos reales, para evitar que alguien llegue en mitad de la noche a casa y los maten.

—Nos maten ¿qué es lo que…?

—No puedo hablarte de eso –informó –no porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo, de hacerlo, me acusarían por traición a sí sea sobrino de la ministro de Magia.

—No puedo creerte nada –informó.

—Bien, pues no lo hagas, lo mejor es que vayamos a casa, por tu bien, espero que el pastel que esta vez no lo hizo la abuela, sea delicioso, o me enfadaré más contigo.

—Como digas –soltó enfadado Scorpius.

—X—

Lily Luna sonrió encantada cuando su hijo mayor apareció frente a ella, con una pequeña caja, lo abrazó y besó feliz, para después observar a su marido, que no estaba para nada contento, a pesar de que había sido él quien había llevado a Lesath.

—Gracias por venir, hijo.

—Es tu cumpleaños, mamá –sonrió él y besó la frente de Lily –estaba solucionándolo cuando papá apareció.

—Claro, John –soltó.

Las palabras de Scorpius hicieron que Hermione Weasley, que estaba sentada cerca levantara la vista hasta su sobrino, y le dedicara una mirada enfurruñada.

—John, curioso nombre ¿no? –soltó levantándose.

—Tranquila, tía –sonrió el joven –aquí somos eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, y sé que es el cumpleaños de tu madre, Lesath, pero tenías órdenes expresas, no abandonar tu puesto.

—Mi padre, reveló más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

—Tu padre es un idiota, como su padre y el padre de su padre.

—Mi abuelo no –contestó Lesath.

—Bien ¿alguien va a explicarme que pasa?

—Tu hijo había estado trabajado para el ministerio de Magia desde hace ocho años –informó Hermione.

—Había eso no es justo –se quejó el joven.

—Lo siento, pero si tu padre informó a tu equipo de tus personales, no hay más que hacer, Lesath, es la primera regla y la conoces mejor que nadie.

—Pero…

—Me explican…

—Si quieres ser acusado por traición, lo haré –contestó Hermione en dirección a Scorpius.

—Así que no has estado de vagabundo por el mundo –comentó apenado Scorpius Malfoy.

—Sí y no –se encogió de hombros –vagabundeaba porque ese era mi trabajo –se llevó las manos a la cabeza –ahora supongo que aceptaré el cargo que mamá me ofreció en Spotts.

—Lo lamento –admitió el rubio mayor.

—No te preocupes, papá, supongo que yo también estaría decepcionado de mis hijos si no se dedicaran a nada más que gastar todo lo que le costó a mis antepasados conseguir.

—Pero eso aún era mi trabajo –intervino Draco Malfoy, ofreciéndole una copa de whisky de fuego a su nieto –dime ¿ya avanzaste con esa chica?

—No, papá me arruinó las cosas, ahora no podré acercarme a ella hasta que la misión termine.

—Lo supongo, ya se te está yendo la edad como a tus padres, quiero un bisnieto.

—Bueno, Lynx está en eso –sonrió Lesath, observando la cara de energúmeno de su padre.

— ¡Lynx Malfoy! –chilló colérico Scorpius, alejándose de su padre y su hijo.

—Creo que ya te perdonó –sonrió Draco.

—Le tomó mucho, no quiero ni pensar cómo reaccionará cuando sepa que encontré a Sebastian Keller.

—M—

Scorpius observó al que hasta hacía unos meses había sido su pasante en San Mungo, su cabello azabache relucía entre las cabezas rubias de Lesath y Orión, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, y no cabía de la felicidad.

—Gracias por todo –extendió la mano hasta él Albert Nott.

—No agradezcas –soltó enfadado.

—Cuidaré bien de ellos –sonrió, regresando hasta la joven pelirroja que sostenía a un pequeño bebé de cabellos negros.

—X—

Lily Luna Malfoy observó a su esposo, que se sostenía de una pequeña cuna, observando a su primer nieto, aun no podía creer que su pequeña Lynx se había convertido en madre.

—Es tan apuesto ¿no lo crees?

—Ni siquiera están casados –contestó enfadado.

—Vamos, Scops –sonrió la pelirroja –él la ama, eso es todo lo que nos importa ¿no es así?

—Desde luego que sí, pero ¿un Nott?

—Oh vamos, estás igual que mi padre ¿un Malfoy? –ambos sonrieron.

—Te amo, Lils, a veces, extraño llamarte Potts.

—Puedes seguir llamándome así –le guiñó un ojo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a besarlo.

—Oh por favor, no traumen al bebé ¿quieren? –Soltó Lesath –aun nosotros no nos reponemos de saber que seguían siendo sexualmente activos a…

—Seguimos –sonrió Scorpius, sin observar a su hijo

—Asqueroso –se quejó, alzando al bebé y marchándose.

Scorpius observó a su mujer, mientras acariciaba su rostro, con unas cuantas arrugas, sonrió, a pesar de todo, su amor había podido llevarlos a este punto, donde eran completamente dichosos.


End file.
